


A Different Kind Of Journey

by Dom2040



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 260,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dom2040/pseuds/Dom2040
Summary: During the fight Against Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate. Now, They find themselves in a world that is so familiar yet different..





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, This is gonna be my first ever time travel story and official story for this site. So I really hope you go easy on me because I'm just a newbie here.**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Plot Summary: During the fight with Kawaki in a destroyed Konoha, Boruto unknowingly gets himself sent back in time along with his little sister and Uchiha Teammate.**

**Prologue**

* * *

A Barren wasteland is what you can call to a once a progressive place known as Konoha. Buildings and Homes ravaged into pieces, and there were barely any signs of any life.

The 7 Hokage faces were not even spared from destruction. All of them were completely damaged and on the 7th's destroyed face, two human figures can be seen fighting.

The fight had just begun, there was no turning back . A Young Blonde man knelt down on the rocky surface, holding his blade which was stuck on the ground. His face, covered with dust, a few small cuts and a right eye which is badly scarred.

There was a sense of calmness in him as he kept quiet. He opened his left eye which revealed his cerulean eye and stared at his counterpart in front of him.

" I didn't know that you go this Far, Kawaki." A 16 year old Boruto Uzumaki calmly said. With all the horrible deaths and destruction that he witnessed, He still managed to control his rage.

His counterpart whom was revealed to be none other than Kawaki himself just stood there holding his staff, He looked down at the latter with pride and arrogance.

"It's Hopeless now, I will send you to where I sent the Seventh, Boruto." Kawaki cruelly said.

"There will be a new world under his reign and everything existing in this current world must be erase." Kawaki added.

"The Age of Shinobi is Over."

The wind blew stronger than it was before. There was silence that took over. Boruto kept silent, His hand reached for his pocket and drew a headband with the Konoha Symbol on the middle, the only differences is that there was a slash on the middle where the symbol was located.

He then slowly raised the headband and wrapped it around his head. At the same time, The blonde looked up with determine eyes as he was ready to finish this once and for all. A moment later, His right eye finally opened revealing the Jogan, the blue eye in colour with a darkened sclera and visible pupil. Then Small Dark Tattoos began to appear around his right eye down to his arms and hands.

Kawaki didn't even reacted, He wasn't even intimidated, He just waited for the fight to begin and was ready for another blood to be shed. He was a bit puzzled about his blonde counterpart on why the latter would still want to fight since his home had been destroyed. He was going to ask that question until the latter spoke.

" Then You're wrong..." He said.

"I'm Still a Shinobi!" Boruto exclaimed as the blonde charged as fast as lightning towards Kawaki with his blade. On the other hand Kawaki just smirked and charged at the blonde, He was even more determine to put him into place.

As the two finally charged into each other, both of them emitted extreme amounts of energy around them that one would be running away from his or her life right now.

As Boruto's world began to slowdown, His mind was overcome with so many thoughts, most of them were doubts and fears that almost convince him of giving up.

_What if he failed to defeat Kawaki?_

_What if will happen to the rest of the people that he loved if he lose to him?_

Boruto shook his head, He was not going to give up and let his little sister and the others be victims of this destruction. "There is no turning back now." He thought as he prepared himself on what's ahead of him.

Unbeknowst to the Uzumaki, A certain worried short haired lavender haired girl and an Exhausted Raven haired Uchiha Teen who had managed to escaped the horrors and deaths have just arrived at the scene and were witnessing the whole thing.

"We need to help Nii-chan!" Himawari worriedly said. She was concerned about her big brother and was eager to protect or save him.

"No Hima! It's Dangerous!" Sarada protested. She was thinking the practical way, She didn't want the girl to get involve and get herself in a dangerous situation.

Two familiar voices shout out to the blonde's ears."  _ **Hima!? Sarada-chan?!"**_  Boruto's eyes widened in shock. " ** _What the heck are they doing here!?_** " He thought as he continued to charged towards his enemy.

Although, It was too late to do anything, As the blonde finally clashed weapons with Kawaki causing a huge wave of energy to and at the same time, sparkles of lightning began to appear along the area. As for Teenage Uzumaki, He had no clue that the Jogan in his right eye was glowing out of control and it was in fact the real reason for the sparkles of lightning that appeared before him followed by a growing presence of strong energy.

Meanwhile, Himawari who was near the point of breaking down, Suddenly charged towards the main scene in the goal of helping her big brother. He was the only family member she had right now and it was diffcult for her to witness another death of a loved one besides witnessing how her mother risked her life to protect her.

Sarada who was suddenly surprised by the Uzumaki girl's actions followed. "Hima! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed. She understood what the latter has been going through and to herself, she also witness how her Mama and Papa gave their lives to save her but this is not how it works of rushing in to another potential dangerous situation.

Ignoring the raven haired girl's pleas, Himawari continued towards the two young men who were barely even visible to see because of the sparks of lightning that had very much engulfed the scene.

Meanwhile, Sarada quickly acted on the situation and proceeded to catch up with Himawari whom was nearing the main site.

"I need to get her before she-" Sarada was about to finish her sentence before a powerful wave of energy that she had never seen or felt before hit her and then followed by a bright flash of light that engulfed her.

As for Boruto, He was shocked as The Sparkles of lightning were gone and there was a sudden flash of bright light before his eyes and he found himself being engulfed by that light as if a giant shark swallowed him whole in a matter of seconds.

If anyone were to witness the whole scene unfold from a few distances The last thing that they would see or witness is in fact a giant powerful explosion which would be compared to a single drop of an atomic bomb and the whole place was engulfed by the explosion.

Before blacking out, Boruto's last thoughts were if he was gonna see the rest of his loved ones soon, His Mom, Dad and everyone else. He was expecting a peaceful ending to his life and he was looking forward to it.

Although, Fate has bigger and better plans for him.

* * *

**END**

**Thank you for reading the prologue chapter**!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling Mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Boruto's Monologue 1**

" _As much as I know on what was gonna happen next, I did not expect that my 16 years of life in this world was going to end soon in a violent note but somehow I have no choice but to brace myself for what's ahead. Although, I didn't expect that things would be much so peaceful and serene. I guess this is what Heaven really feels like. But sooner or later, I had a feeling this was not going to last."_

The last thing that the blonde remembered was complete brightness of light that engulfed him followed by complete darkness. Moments later, All his senses slowly came back to him and a single drop of familiar liquid was enough to fully woke him up.

Boruto's eyes quickly opened, He found himself looking at something brown and green which was revealed to be branches of a tree with leaves sticking out it.

Boruto slowly tried to get up and he felt a little pain in his body. The blonde cringed but was able to get his upper body up. The young man finally got a good look on the place that he is in right now.

"What in the world?" Boruto muttered. He had found himself in a forest, possibly in middle of nowhere. In addition, It was also raining which explains that the single drops of water that woke him up.

Of course, Boruto himself was confused. Why would he end up in some forest? He thought that the clash between him and Kawaki would generally create a force of energy that would possibly disengrate him into pieces. But instead, He was transported into some forest.

* * *

As the blonde slowly got back on his feet followed by moments of almost stumbling down, He managed to regain his balance and held on the tree that he was in. He then surveyed his surroundings and found a certain lavender haired girl laying unconscious a few inches away from him and He quickly recognized that girl.

"Hima-chan!" Boruto exclaimed as he instantly rushed to his little sister. Although, The pain in his legs kept him from getting there sooner and made him limped his way to his short destination. Along the way, his thoughts began to bother him again.

Was his little sister really alright?  
Or Did she sustain horrible injuries?

The blonde could not put his worried overprotective big brother side away. It automatically just took over him everytime when his little sister is in trouble or not alright. In the blonde's mind, he kept saying to himself that "She will be alright no matter what happens." A worried face then took over the blonde.

As soon as the blonde reached his little sister, he then turn her around and checked for vitals signs, check to see if there were broken ribs or damage muscles and overall make sure that her physical condition was alright. Boruto was in medic-nin mode, if something happened to his little sister, He would blame himself.

Minutes have passed and so far there was not a single serious injury to the lavender haired girl. Boruto took a sigh of relief, Himawari was alright but she was unconscious and in a deep sleep. The Blonde then helped his little sister get up which was a bit difficult since she was not a kid anymore and since has gotten heavier. He then brought her to a nearby tree and laid her there for the time being. There was one more person that he needed to find.

Before leaving, He used the lasts of his chakra to create a shadow clone to act as a guard for his sleeping little sister who was comfortably resting on the tree and He then gave a big brother's kiss on the latter's head.

* * *

As for his Uchiha Teammate, Boruto sensed that there was these feelings that the girl had for him and vice versa. Since they were mere kids, the blonde would always found himself blushing a bit everytime his friend gets closer to his face.

Boruto shook his head, There was no time thinking about this things. He had to focus on his goal on finding and bringing her back to safety.

When Boruto found himself in the forest, It was daytime so it was a big help for him in searching for his Uchiha friend and Teammate. Although, The search was deemed a challenge for him, He was able to find his raven haired teammate. He discovered that the Uchiha girl herself, was laying down in a small grassy field away from the forest.

 _ **"Why would in all places you end up here Sarada-chan?"**_ Boruto thought to himself as he then proceeded towards his unconscious teammate. So far there was not a single thing that is deemed dangerous happening right now. It was simple task for the young man, all he had to do is to make sure that she was safe.

Boruto also noted how there seemed to be too much silence in this area and its giving him the creeps and He doesn't like this kinds of situations. After a few limpimg walks yet again, He finally reached the girl and checked that if she was alright and to his relief, She was.

Without her glasses, which was on the ground beside her, Boruto was directly looking at even prettier Uchiha who had barely any wounds from her face, except a few dirts and dust.

" ** _Man, I've got to admit she looks better without the glasses."_** A couple of small smiles came from the blonde to lightened up the mood as he finally helped the girl up while still in an unconscious state.

Although, As he proceeded to help the girl up. He felt a sense of danger coming towards them. knowing that he had to get her back to safety, proceeded to heaf back but when he turned around he came face to face with a big wild boar, and it seemed angry and hungry as ever.

There was a moment of silence between Boruto and the wild boar, The wind blew stronger than ever before and there also a brief moment of a stare off between the two.

"You"ve got to be kidding me Dattebassa." Boruto tiredly sighed. He did not want anymore trouble but Although, He had to face this challenge and act like a real man.

* * *

Although, This was not that he had expected, Boruto found himself comically running for his dear life as the wild boar chased him, throughout the whole journey back. The young man carried his Uchiha Teammate on top of his back while being chased by one of nature's dangerous forces.

As for Sarada, She was still in her sleep and was unaware of what was happening right now. Although, there were signs of her dreaming as she was muttering some words about riding a roller coaster and eating lots of her favorite dishes.

As for the blonde and the boar, The chasing game continued. For Boruto himself, He was getting tired of this and resort to finding a way on how to escape the boar.

A few moments of quick thinking made the young man find a way as he saw a big tree up ahead and he used that tree to his advantage. The first thing he did was to convinced the wild boar that he wasn't heading on any direction but just keeping his direction linear.

When Boruto finally reached the tree."  **Hold on tight, Sarada-chan"**  He muttered as he braced himself by channeling chakra through his feet and ran up to the big tree, He then jump and did back flip to escape the tree, while tightly holding his unconscious teammate at his back.

At the same time, The wild boar widened its eyes in shocked as it did not expect what the blonde had just did. The wild boar just stared upwards as it watch the blonde outsmart and escape its clutches while unaware there was a tree heading for its face. A moment later, the wild boar looked back on its direction and instantly hit the tree which instantly knocked itself out.

Boruto landed safely on the ground with his Uchiha Teammate in one piece and finally safe. He can finally now return back to where her little sister is.

* * *

The rain had finally stopped by the time the young Uzumaki had made it back to where he woke up and the sun finally appeared in sky. He saw that Himawari was still asleep while the rays of the sun penetrated the forest and shine upon her. He then thanked the clone, for its services of protecting his little sister and with a single handsign it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Boruto gave a small smile as he slowly walked towards the tree where his little sister was resting and placed a still sleeping Sarada beside his little sister. As for the blonde he sighed and rested on a rock to ease out his exhaustion.

Boruto let out all the pressure that had been building up inside of him and He let out a fresh breath of air as there were no more dangers. Although, Celebrating right now was not the answer and he had to find a way out of this forest and back to civilization.

He theorize that somehow his jogan reacted again and unknowingly transported themselves in place faraway from the ruins of Konoha. But he was not sure and there was only one way to find out.

Boruto then darted his eyes at the two girls, who were sound asleep. The blonde smiled, he was sure envious of them because they were getting a good sleep while he is still here awake and acting as babysister for the two for the time being.

The first problem then reached his mind, How is he gonna carry the two girls? Sure he can just use shadow clones again but his Chakra is drained to make any jutsus right now.

Boruto sighed yet again. Knowing that there are no more other alternative ways, He had no choice.

He then stood up from his resting area and headed towards the two girls who were still sleeping soundly. As for the Uzumaki himself, This was going to be another back breaking task to do as in literally a Back Breaking Task.

Boruto just laughed it out loud because He got a lot of things to do and there was no time for a long rest. Despite this, He found himself with mixed emotions and decided that if he wants to get out of here, he may have to do it instead staying in the forest for too long.

At the same time, He could see and hear some birds flying above him. the blonde then looked up and wondered if he had wings maybe he can get an idea of where he is right now and assuming that maybe he is in the middle of nowhere, This was going to be a long journey.

Although, unbeknownst to the blonde, The group of birds that flew above him were heading to certain direction and if someone had been blessed with wings and flying with the birds right now.

They would be overseeing the whole landscape of a big village that had a big mountain which had been carved with 5 huge faces on it.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling Mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Sun had finally reached its peak as noon had arrived. The dark clouds that have caused the rains were finally gone. It was the blue sky that took in charge this time and everyone was now allowed to go outside to do whatever they want without the interference of the rain.

Along the vast countryside of forest and fields, a long stretch of road is located. on that very road, A small transportation wagon can been seen on its way to a certain destination. The wagon itself was pulled by a lone brown horse which served as its only engine for the wagon to move.

Two people can be seen at the front of the wagon, One was an man in his 50's and the other was a boy who was in his early teens. The old man can be describe as a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. As for Boy, He had spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He donned a similar attire to that of his grandfather consisting of a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of pants and carried a towel around his neck.

The two were on a journey to a certain familiar village, The wagon that had an arc-shaped roof, carried loads of wood and building equipment. Since it was a sunny right now, they had no problem of travelling across the countryside, except for the fear of bandits and such along the way.

"Grampa Tazuna, Do you think were almost there?" Inari asked. He was obviously excited to see his friends from Konoha again.

Tazuna sighed. " Don't be too excited Inari, We are almost there." He simply said as he observed the direction that he was looking at right now.

The Famous Hokage mountain could be seen from a far but still they will have to traverse the forest that is ahead of them. The forest was the last place they have to go through before reaching to their main destination which was the village of Konoha.

"Hmm, looks like we are gonna have to light up the candles when we enter the forest." Tazuna commented which caught the attention of the boy.

"What do you mean, Is it really that dark in that forest? Inari asked. This was gonna be his first time and first trip to the village so he had no clue whats is up ahead in that forest they are heading to.

Tazuna let out a small chuckle." Well, The Last time I went in that forest, The place was kind of strangely quiet and dark so we may have to be alert for any monsters in there." He jokingly said in an attempt to scare the boy.

Inari looked unamused, He really was getting annoyed of his grandfather's jokes but to be honest, his jokes were really corny as you can call them. The boy just didn't want to care about the jokes, He asked a question.

"Come on Grampa, They don't exist, they are just fairy tales." Inari annoyingly said.

Tazuna let out another chuckle." I was just joking, In fact that forest is the closest way you can get into a wild life zoo to see kinds of different animals." The old man said.

On the other hand, Inari just rolled his eyes, sure his grandfather was a respected master bridge builder and all kinds of architectural things but he's got revise his own jokes. But he was his grandfather/teacher as respect and going with the flow is the name of game.

As the transportation wagon entered the forest, the full lights and rays of the sun slowly dwindled as they continued ahead. The once beautiful view of a vast country side became a quiet gloomy forest with few rays of the sun penetrating through the trees.

Inari was kind of a expecting on what's inside the forest, This was his first time and he would likely make this a memorable journey. He had a few moments of flashbacks, remembering the hyperactive blonde ninja and his team from Konoha that saved his village from the crutches of a crazy mob boss. and because that kid name Naruto, It made him a better person overall. Right now, this was his chance to meet the person that changed his life.

"Well, If want to see your role model again, might as well go through this forest, no matter how scary it is." Inari thought to himself as he and his grandfather continued moving forward.

* * *

As the day continued on, Boruto found himself in a back breaking task, which him involved in carrying the two unconscious girls on his back. It's like carrying 10kg of rice in two sacks.

So far he doesn't know where he's at currently in the forest. All he knows is that he needed to find a way out or maybe some kind of road that would give his feet back on track. He strongly believes that he is near a road somewhere.

"Don't worry girls, We are getting out of this creepy forest soon" Boruto thought as he decided to check on the two girls that were currently sleeping on his back.

"Zzzzzzzz, Nii-chan I want some Ice cream..." A dreaming Himawari unknowingly muttered aloud. She was still in her deep slumber with a twist.

On the other hand, Sarada didn't said a word. She wasn't even snoring as because she was in a peaceful sleep, Completely opposite to what the state of slumber that the Uzumaki girl is in right now.

As for the blonde Uzumaki, He just sighed and smiled this throughout. He was baby sitting two people that he loved as a sister and a friend. Time will tell when this Back Breaking task would be over.

For now, The only thing that the young man could do is keep his mind occupied by humming or singing his personal favorite songs. That would mean he would be doing an entire playist for awhile. The blonde didn't consider himself as a good singer although some of his friends commented that he had a good voice.

As He continued forward, He started to brainstorm some songs in his mind that he would sing right now and one particular song stood out. This song was about all about peace and love.

Boruto then looked around his surroundings and saw that not single soul was with him right now except for a few squirrels and birds watching him from their respected trees. Concluding that the coast was clear, He began to sing the first lines of the song in a carefully normal volume.

_"Sometimes I lay under the moon_

_I thank God I'm breathing_

_And then I pray don't take me soon_

_I am here for a reason_

_Sometimes in my tears I drown_

_But I never let it get me down_

_So when negativity surrounds_

_I know some day it'll all turn around_

_Because."_

_"All my life I've been waiting for_

_I've been praying for_

_For the people to say_

_That we don't wanna fight no more_

_They'll be no more war_

_And our children will play_

_One day One day One day_

_One day One day One day."_

As Boruto concluded the first half of the song, He paused for awhile to save his breath but unknown to his knowledge, he actually made an audience in the form of small animals such as rabbits, birds, squirrels and others have gathered to hear the blonde sing.

By the time He finished song, the small crowd of cute animals applauded the latter by making cute animal noises. When The blonde noticed this, He blushed for a bit.

"Oh, why did you have to sing?" Boruto with embarrassment and small regret in his eyes muttered to himself. Although, He felt amused by what he has done.

* * *

An hour has passed and the blonde still traversed the forest, looking for any signs of a way out. He was sure getting tired of searching but luckily, The few cute animals that were with him just now, surprisingly started guiding him throughout the forest, It confused the blonde at first but he decided to go along with flow.

From squirrels to birds who worked together to guide the young man out of the forest. The birds acted as surveyors while the land animals acted as the guide through every obstacle.

"Man, you guys are really something else." Boruto commented. This was his first time seeing the animals helping him.

Each animals also reminded him of each his deceased loved ones back home. One moody looking bird reminded him a lot of his Uncle Sasuke, while one cute bunny reminded him of his mom, Hinata Hyuga.

"Man, What am I seeing?" Boruto wondered. Was this the effect of a Post traumatic disorder? Seeing things or animals as long gone loved ones?

"I must be getting crazy." Boruto added as his thoughts clouded his mind yet again. but he still kept himself sane as possible. The only thing that he can do is look on the brighter side of things.

"Let's just say they're spirits are guiding me throughout this creepy forest through these animals." He positively thought to himself.

* * *

After another hour of traversing through the forest, Boruto finally managed to reach his main goal. He finally saw light as there was now a way out of the forest. From a few distances away, He can see the main road ahead.

"Finally. Dattebassa!" Boruto happily exclaimed. He was so thankful for everything right now.

And of course, He would not forget those cute animals that helped him along the way. When he turned around to thank those little creatures, He was in for a surprised as there was no one there anymore.

Not a single thing.

"What in the world?" Boruto muttered under his breath. He was quite creeped out right now. He felt Goosebumps all over his entire body.

The first thing that came into his mind was to get the heck out of here as soon as possible. When he turned around again, There was something that suddenly stood in his way.

A surprised Boruto raised both of his eyebrows. There was a lone orange fox that stood in front of him. It had cerulean eyes which reminded the him of his father.

There was a brief moment of benelovent stareoff between the two. A confused Boruto began to wonder yet again. What the heck is this fox doing here?

Meanwhile, The fox just gave the latter a smile and winked at him. before heading out to the direction where the blonde is going. On the other hand, The teenage Uzumaki decided to follow the fox.

"Hey wait!" Boruto exclaimed as he carefully headed to where the fox is going. He was still carrying the two sleeping girls on his back.

_"What the heck is this fox going to show me?_ " Boruto asked in his thoughts. First the animals guiding him and now this mysterious fox leading him to somewhere.

The fox then stopped its tracks and then looked at the latter who just arriving in the area. It gave the blonde a serious look and beckoned him to look on its direction right now.

"Alright, What's going on..." Boruto trailed off on what he saw.

Apparently a group of armed people, who were identified as bandits were in front of the blonde. They were about 6 of them gathered like as if they were in a meeting. Boruto quickly but carefully hid in a large bush. He placed down the two girls on a nearby tree then went back to see what were the bandits doing.

"You guys will stay in your positions while we are going halt that wagon and horse, Understood?" The apparent leader of the group instructed while the others nodded.

"A wagon and a horse?" Boruto wondered as he looked around area. He then darted his eyes to the road area saw which appears to be a horse which was tied in front of a wagon and was pulling it to make the wagon move. He then saw that the horse and wagon was managed by two people, One was a boy in his early teens and an old man which appears to be his grandfather.

A few moments of thinking led the blonde to believe that this Bandits were planning and attempting a possible robbery on that incoming wagon with the two innocent people in it.

He was then going to ask the fox on what's going to happen next but the fox just gave him a nod which meant that it will stay here and watch out the two still sleeping girls while he takes care of the bandits.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As Grandfather and Grandson continued towards their destination. All seems to be alright when suddenly three masked persons stood in their way. The three masked persons were all silent which alerted the two.

Inari glanced at his Grandfather in surprised and confusion. Tazuna was also in the same status as his grandson. He knew that something was very wrong from the very beginning when this three masked guys showed up.

"Excuse me, Can we help you? Tazuna asked the three masked people.

However there was no response as three masked figures just stood there staring at them in a creepy manner. A few moments later, the one masked person in the middle took a step forward and drew out a what appears to be a huge knife.

Tazuna widened his eyes in shocked. Sensing that danger is upon them, he took his grandson by the hand and gripped as tight as possible to make sure that he will not panic.

The masked person in middle whom is apparently the leader beckoned the two to leave the wagon as the two other accomplice moved to different positions to watch out the two if they tried to escape. Then three more masked members emerged from the forest holding their own specific sharp weapons.

Inari and Tazuna got out of the wagon and were placed in a position were there was no chance of escaping.

"You will not find any valuable things inside rather than building equipment." Tazuna said. He was telling them the truth as the other members started to ransacked the wagon in search for treasures.

"What more do you want?" He added. On the other hand, The leader of the masked bandits had other plans. He refused to believe him.

"Well, that would be very unfortunate, Unless you tell us where are the rest of your fortune." The Bandit leader said as he signalled the rest of the other members to separate the two.

No, Grandpa!" Inari exclaimed as he was forcefully separated from his grandfather.

"Inari, don't resist, just do what they say." Tazuna warned the boy on not to do anything.

"So are you going to admit on were it is?" The bandit leader asked. This man was playing stupid, He knew that He had something valuable kept hidden somewhere in wagon.

"Or are you just going to stare at me like that before I..." The bandit leader then punch the poor old man which caused him to knelt down in pain from the punch.

"Grandpa!" Inari tried to get to his grandfather but was stop by the two other members holding him.

The Bandit leader arrogantly smirked." Oh poor kid, I bet that he is going first!" He added as he went towards the boy with evil intentions.

"Hmm. You don't look so happy, What if I try to carved a smiley face to make you happy." The Bandit leader said as the lift out his large knife towards the boy's cheeks.

"No, Inari!" Tazuna could helplessly yell and watch as the bandit leader try and carved a smile on the boy's face.

"Please somebody help me." Inari muttered to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the worst to come.

When the knife was about to touch the boy's cheek. It was suddenly halted when a random hand grabbed the bandit leader's hand.

"Hey, why don't you pick up someone your own size?" A voice than was heard and the Bandit leader around and came face to face with a blonde young man that immediately performed a punch that went directly into his face and he was instantly sent to ground.

The other two members automatically let go of the boy and proceeded to attack the young man who quickly disarmed the both of them in a matter of seconds thus dropping their knives on the ground.

The blonde then proceeded to give the two a taste of their own medicine by firstly, giving first banfit member a knee in groin followed by a quick punch which sent him on the ground. Lastly, He gave the other bandit a nice dance by sweeping his legs which took him off the ground, followed by an overhead kick which sent him back to ground.

The bandit leader who recovered and backed a few steps away. He was shocked to find that there was another person here besides them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inari and Tazuna were pretty much confused and shocked of the sudden appearance of the young teen.

"He looks familiar." Inari muttered as he knew that blonde from somewhere. The Spiky blonde hair, the blue eyes and whiskers.  _"It can't be_..." He added

"Who the hell are you!?" The Bandit leader frustratedly asked while his two remaining cohorts prepared themselves for a incoming fight.

On the other hand, Boruto just gave them a smirked. "Well, you guys can call me Bolt." He replied. citing his other nickname.

"What are you doing here!?" The Bandit leader demanded again. This wasn't part of the plan in first place.

The teenage blonde could only sigh but he then gave the signature Uzumaki smile.

"Let's just say that I'm just passing by."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**Author's note: Thank You very Much for reading this chapter**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Just like the last chapter which was about 3000 words. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It seemed like a thing that came out from a comic book or a movie. Innocent people being the victims of the wrong deeds and then getting save by a certain someone. At least, for Inari himself, He was seeing all of this coming to real life. When he was about to get his face slashed from one side of his cheek to another.

"Inari." A familiar voice called his name. He then turned around to see grandfather who was just recovering from the ground but was still in a slight pain.

"Grandpa!" Inari exclaimed as he rushed to his grandfather's side to help him. The boy was a bit disappointed on himself for being to occupied of witnessing on what was happening right now rather than helping his old man.

"I'm really sorry Gramps." Inari apologized all he can. He was feeling a bit guilty about it.

On the other hand, Tazuna gave a smile of assurance to the boy. He was telling him that he was alright. He also gave a pat on the boy's head to show that he was proud of him.

When Tazuna turned his attention to what happening in front of them, He observed the young man whom was going to fight the remaining bandits. His clothes consist of a black jacket with white t-shirt under it. He also wore long pants which tied by a belt on his waist, that stretched out to his ankles.

He also observed the young man's other features. He had spiky blonde hair with an ahoge on top, Cerulean eyes, a scar that goes down on his right eye and lastly 2 whisker-like marks which made him think of familiar person that he knew.

"Naruto?" He muttered under his breath. Although, it was impossible for this young man to be the person that he was thinking about.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Boruto had readied himself for another round with this bandits. He had taken down the other three so far and this time the bandit leader and 2 henchmen remained. With no weapon or even just single kunai, The blonde was forced to fight with only his bare fist.

He kept switching his eyes on each bandit since he was not sure on who was going to attack first. Sure he can use his Jogan but he remembered that he was drained and he was going to face the bandits by only using his taijutsu skills.

On the other hand, The leader of the bandits confidently smirked." You're outnumbered kid, There nothing you can do, You won't stand a chance against us." He explained to the young man with over brewing confidence on himself.

On the other hand, Boruto was just confused as ever, Did that bandit leader did not see on what he did to the other henchmen? But nevermind, they were going to get what they deserved anyway.

"Oh, I think that would be the other way around, since you guys fight like nursery girls." Boruto taunted back to the bandits.

"Oh, you won't stand against our cute mighty butter knives." Boruto followed up his taunt again by mocking the bandits' weapons in Muhammed Ali style.

The blonde's humourous taunting led the bandit leader to be insulted and furious. " Why you son of-" He was about to finish his sentence when he was suddenly interrupted by none other the blonde himself who in a blinked of an eye charged at him and performed an uppercut straight to his face which sent him flying to a distance.

For Boruto, It was all part of his strategy of distracting them by taunting them and giving them mind games. Then he went straight for surprised attack which caught them off guard. His next step was dealing with the other two henchmen who attempted on responding back by striking him with their weapons.

Although, Boruto had seen this coming was just too fast for the two henchmen, his world automatically would go slow for him. First, He avoided their attacks one by one then immediately disarmed them from their weapons. One of them retalliated by attacking him with a straight hook headed for his face but he avoided it by ducking down. Instead, the hook headed straight for the other henchman's face who was going to grab him by surprised from behind and quickly knocked out the guy.

Boruto then quickly took advantage of the surprised henchman bandit by performing a sweep to his legs since he duck down from the hook just now. The henchman bandit found himself down on the ground holding his legs in pain.

Boruto briefly stared down at him before being called back in front by the bandit leader.

"Damn you!, If it wasn't for you meddling bastard we would have have what is ours!" The Bandit leader exclaimed as he was really furious and again was ready to charged and attack the blonde.

Inari had seen this one coming, and acted upon himself as he surveyed his surroundings and saw a big tree branch. He quickly went to it and grabbed it. At the same time, the bandit leader was about to charged towards the young man.

"Stay down you loser!" Inari yelled out as the boy immediately went for the guy and hit him at his back which ultimately subdue him on the ground.

"Dammit!" The bandit leader cursed before he went down on the ground unconscious.

As for Boruto, He was ready for another round with the latter but was surprised when the boy knocked the him via the tree branch.

"Now that was unexpected." Boruto muttered. He did not expected this kid to go to the distance and knock the man out by himself. But nevermind, at least they have the time finally escape.

The situation at the road was transformed from promising robbery to a full out karmatic experience for the bandits. In the end, they find themselves beaten up as if their respective terror wives were here and did the beating.

* * *

There was brief of moment of quietness between Boruto and the two persons in front of him. The blonde was wondering on why the old man and the boy were staring at him like they knew him.

For Inari and Tazuna, They were as just surprised to see a person that looked a lot a like Naruto but was this person really him?

"Are you really Naruto?" Inari asked to confirm if this was his friend.

On the other hand, Boruto's mind was blank, Until something came up to him that made him panic.

"Hima-chan and Sarada-chan!" The blonde exclaimed. He left the two still unconscious girls back at the forest. He then wasted no time by leaving the scene and rushed to the girls.

Meanwhile, Grandfather and son glanced each other in confusion. Although, Inari quickly decided to follow the blonde on where he was going.

"Inari, Where are you going?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't worry I'll be alright Gramps." Inari replied back as he headed to follow the young man.

* * *

When Boruto got to the site where the two girls were. A sigh of relief then took over as they were in good hands. The mysterious fox was still there watching over the two girls and it had kept its promise by making sure that they were not going to be harmed.

"Oh Thank kami." Boruto let out all his pressure inside. He knelt down on the tree where the girls were resting and he did another routine health check up on them to make sure they were in one piece.

"You girls are going to be alright okay?" Boruto assured the sleeping girls. He then took note about his over protective side yet again. The fear of loosing your loved ones was clouding his mind yet again.

However, The blonde felt a tap on his hand as he turned to see the orange fox giving him a look of assurance that everything was going to be alright.

Boruto raised both his eyebrows in bewilderment while the fox just simply smiled and nodded. As if it were telling him not to give up and be strong.

"Oh." Boruto muttered. He was getting what the fox mean't when suddenly he felt another presence that appeared behind him.

"What are you doing?" The familiar voice asked.

Boruto turned around to see the boy from just now who was confused on what he was doing.

"Oh, I was just talking to..." Boruto trailed off when he turned around and saw that the fox had vanished from his sight.

"Talking to what?" The boy asked with both of his eyebrows raised.

Remembering that talking to animals was a bit weird for anyone to see , Boruto shook his followed by scratching the back of his head.

"Uhmm, Listen Kid, I think I might need some help for awhile." Boruto said as he managed to changed the subject.

The Boy nodded. "Okay, what kind of help do you need?" He asked.

Boruto sighed." Do you have two beds inside your wagon?" He asked as he glanced at the two sleeping girls. On the other hand, Inari was even more confused.

Why does he need two beds for?

* * *

The Day continued on without any incident. After the robbery incident with the bandits, Tazuna and Inari quickly helped the blonde on providing a proper place for the two unconscious girls to be rested in. After that, they finally can get away from the scene and left the still beaten up bandits.

Boruto rested himself on one of the wooden walls inside the wagon, After all of the back breaking journey from the forest, which he had to carry the two girls on his back, He can finally relax without any interruption from whatsoever.

"Man, I'm beat." The blonde Uzumaki tiredly muttered. He was exhausted. Both physically and mentally, his chakra was still on the lowest of levels and he felt that he was going to collapse any time.

Sensing that his thoughts were running out of control again, The blonde then shook his head and cleared his mind. He might as well take a full rest instead of overthinking again.

Boruto then slowly closed his eyes, He was so sure of taking a full a rest this time. When closed his eyes, He immediately felt his consciousness slowly drifting away until suddenly he heard a very familiar voice.

" ** _Not bad Boruto._** " A voice which hadn't heard for a long time. Which he isn't supposed to hear right now.

Boruto opened his eyes and jolted up for a bit. He then looked around his surroundings unti his eyes stopped on a certain direction.

"U-Uncle Sasuke?" Boruto stuttered for a bit. It was his sensei/mentor and sitted and rested on the wooden wall on the otherside.

Boruto couldn't believe his eyes, He was seeing his mentor in front of him, who was supposed to be already dead back home. Although, the blonde managed to keep his sanity in check, He thought to himself that he was just seeing things. The Uncle Sasuke in front was the exact same man that the blonde last time saw. He looked alright, the prime of his condition.

Meanwhile, The Raven haired uchiha just smiled." You don't have to worry, Just calm down." He said.

"What do you mean?" Boruto asked. Despite the fact that this was only an illusion to him.

"What am I saying is, You don't have to be an worried on everything. The Sasuke in front of him said.

"You're just like the dobe when he was younger." He added with a chuckle.

"Although, I'm really proud of you. Thank you for taking care of my Sarada." He thanked his the latter. He'd never stop believing on the dobe's son. He had that determination and perseverance in him.

For Boruto, He was still processing on what the latter had said. His brain sensors get slower when it comes to this kinds of things. Although, He had to admit he missed his sensei/mentor. If he were alive and here, he would have guided the latter.

Boruto slowly closed his eyes, A small tear can be seen falling from his left eye." Thank you Sensei." Boruto whispered.

"Hey Naruto-san!" A voice of a kid suddenly interrupted the silence. The blonde opened his eyes yet again to see that his sensei had vanished in front of him. Only to te replaced by the kid, Inari who was staring at him with a confused looked.

Boruto blinked a couple times before he shook his head and rubbed his forehead." Uhmm, Sorry Kid but my name is not Naruto, just to let you know." He corrected the boy. He knew that he looked like a carbon copy of his dad.

When The blonde said that he was not the guy that he was looking for. Inari hopes dwindled down. He thought that this was Naruto himself. Although, He looked at lot like him except for the fact that he had scar on his right eye and 2 whisker-like marks.

"Oh, what's your name then by the way." The boy asked.

Boruto took a few moments of quietness before answering." Bolt, you call me by that name." He said.

"Oh, my name is Inari then." The boy introduced himself to the latter.

"Nice to meet you Inari, but can I ask you something?" Boruto said.

Inari raised his eyebrows." Yeah sure, Go ahead."

Boruto took a few moments again to regain his mind before then opening his mouth." Could you tell me what place are we in right now exactly?" He carefully asked.

Inari looked a bit bewildered about the latter's question." Uhmm, My gramps and I are on our way to the village of Konoha." He replied.

"Konoha? Why are you going there? Its dangerous! The place nothing but a wasteland now, You have to turn around and go back." Boruto explained. He was dead serious about this.

On the other hand the boy just gave him a puzzled look. He was excited for go to the village for the first time but then some guy comes along and tells him that the place is destroyed? Now that is pure rubbish.

"What do you mean by wasteland? This is my first time going to that place and I heard that the place got a mountain with five faces on it." Inari explained.

Boruto shook his head." I think you are mistaken kid but Konoha is really..." Boruto was going to correct the boy but instead trailed off, His reaction was in utter realization.

"Konoha is what?" Inari asked waiting for the blonde to finish his sentence.

"Five faces?" Boruto muttered under his breath. It was impossible.

"You said there were five faces in the mountain?" He asked.

Inari nodded." Yeah, but that's what I heard from Grandpa." He explained.

Boruto stared at the blank space. His mind was working this out. How could the place he called home be alive and well. He saw the destruction of the village with his own eyes. Then there were only five faces on the Hokage mountain? That's absurd but unless he was telling the truth, then that must mean that he somehow...

There was then a sudden interruption as the wagon stopped its tracks. The silence was broken as Inari immediately went outside to check to see what happened. Boruto also followed because of his curiousness.

Meanwhile outside, The wagon had stopped its tracks on a small open field. Tazuna surveyed the area and saw that this small area could be a good enough to set up camp for the night before the night time comes.

"Gramps what's going on?" Inari, who just came out from the wagon asked. Boruto came out as well to see what was going on.

"Sorry if I startled you boys but we are going to have spend the rest of the day here." Tazuna explained.

It was already in the afternoon and the sun was going to set anytime. So it would be best for them to set camp here to have a deserving rest after a very tiring and eventful day.

* * *

Night time had finally came as the moon glowed bright. The guys had finally settled in their camp. The bonfire was already big enough to accomodate everyone from the cold breeze.

Boruto also had the two unconscious girls brought out from wagon and were now in the camp area along with the warm heat from to the bonfire keep them warm. The two girls were placed in two different sleeping bags that were fluffy enough for them to be comfortable.

Boruto observed the two girls as he sat on a wooden log. He was wondering on how long will they asleep like this or when they will wake up.

"Hey kid are you alright?" A voice then interrupted the blonde's thoughts as he looked to see the boy's grandfather.

"Uhmm, Yes sir, I'm okay." Boruto politely said. Although, He was obviously exhausted.

"I know, Its been an exhausting day but dinner is ready if you're hungry." Tazuna said, offering the blonde food to eat.

"Thank you sir." Boruto thanked the old man.

He then looked back at the two sleeping girls" Be right back, girls." Boruto said as he went to join the two for dinner.

* * *

The rest of the night went uneventful except for the blonde conversing with the boy and old man with him. He learned that the old man, named Tazuna was a master builder while his grandson was his protege.

They were in a journey to the village of Konoha because the old man had an appointment there while the boy also wanted to see the place for the first time. Since, they were now asking questions about the blonde, He had think carefully on what he was going to say.

"So what brings you here in the forest? Did you get yourselves into trouble." Tazuna asked. Considering the tattered condition of the clothes that the blonde wore right now.

"Well Uhmm... Actually, We came from a small village far away from here. Eventually, The village got attack and destroyed by raiders. My little sister, my friend and I were the only survivors." Boruto explained. He can't spill the beans all out. He needed to be careful as possible.

"That's horrible I'm very sorry..." Tazuna apologized. He was sad to hear the terrible news from the blonde.

There was silence around the area, right in the blonde's mind he kept replaying the events that happened during the destruction of the village that caused the death of his loved ones and fight between him and Kawaki.

"It's alright sir, the important thing is that we survive but the only problem is we have nowhere to go." Boruto explained. It was true though, their only home was destroyed.

At the same time, Inari's eyes widened." Hey! Maybe the Hokage can help!" Inari entered the conversation.

Both Tazuna and Boruto turned to the boy with surprised reactions." I heard that she was scary though." Inari added before going back to eating.

"Hmmm...The Hokage, Lady Tsunade." Tazuna said which caught the attention of the blonde.

"Granny?" Boruto muttered aloud enough for the old man to hear.

"Granny? Do you know her?" Tazuna asked. What was the kid talking about?

Boruto came back to his senses." Oh, uhmm... I heard from the people that I know that the hokage there is quite old already." He explained.

Tazuna was surprised." Oh well then. But She looked incredibly young for her age." He said wondering why the teen would say that.

There was silence for a few moments before the old man spoke again.

"So, what are your plans now?" He asked.

Boruto sighed." Well, I guess I have no choice but to go to Konoha since it's the nearest and safest place. Although, I have to talk to the Hokage herself." He Explained.

Tazuna nodded." Well, I hope all goes well for you." He said as he then drank his cup of water.

Boruto nodded." Thank you sir." He respectfully thanked the old man before going back to his businesd of eating his dinner which was called "Beef stew."

"By the way though!" Boruto looked up to see the boy looking at him. The blonde raised both his eyebrows in question.

"How'd you learn how to fight like that? Are you some kind of Shinobi or something?" Inari asked. He was curious on how the blonde handled the bandits.

"Can you teach me!" Inari added. He was hyped to learn how to use those fighting skills to protect his grandpa

"Inari, could you please stop? Let him eat his dinner peacefully." Tazuna said.

"Sorry hehehe." Inari apologized and went back to eating.

Tazuna could only sighed." I'm very sorry about my grandson, He also just wanted to be like those Shinobi." He explained.

"It's alright, I understand, I also wanted to be one." Boruto chuckled. He was sure enjoying this night. No more dangers, No more bandits, or No more sudden interruptions.

* * *

As midnight neared, Boruto finally got a chance to lay down on comfy sleeping bag. After all those ordeals and challenges, He finally got a deserving proper rest and sleep.

Before that, He checked the two sleeping girls up to see on how they were doing and made sure that they were in a comfortable position. He gave a goodnight kiss to his little sister in the forehead and adjusted his Uchiha teammate near the bonfire to make sure that she get a warm despite the cold breeze of the forest.

Man, this is the best thing that happened to me Dattebasa!" He exclaimed quietly as possible as everyone was asleep.

He yawned tiredly as he relaxed his head on a small pillow. He thought about what happened during the rest of the day. From waking up in a random forest to finding himself in this journey back home.

He concluded that he somehow had been transported back in time after the clash with Kawaki. He doesn't know what caused it but there were a lot of questions rather than answers.

How's he gonna convinced the Hokage about this?

Would they believe him? or Would they treat as a joke or some kind of prank?

This was just too much problems for the blonde to handle but to all of that, He remembered what his Uncle Sasuke had to said to him before which was Overthinking can lead you to destruction.

"Thanks Uncle Sasuke." He muttered as he yawned again. He then adjusted his sleeping position and laid straight.

Boruto looked up the night sky with the full moon glowing from above. He wondered as his consciousness drifted away.

_"Will there ever be a chance to go back to the life that he once knew_ _?"_

**CHAPTER ENDS**

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for reading the chapter! If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to share them to me by PM.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! This one is bit short. Just a filler in. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling Mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morning had arrived. It was a sign of a new day dawning and it mean't that this was a new beginning for anyone to start the day with on a good note. As for one teenage blonde, this new morning would be his chance to start all over again.

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard all over the forest. It was like an alarm clock to every camper that had been camping in a forest or a small open field much like this.

Boruto consciousness slowly came back. The first thing that he did was open his eyes and he was greeted by the beautiful morning sky with its sun still rising. The blonde blinked for a couple of times before attempting to rise up from his sleeping bag which he successfully did.

He looked drowsy at first before finally coming to his senses. The blonde groaned as he rubbed his eyes. As his vision became clearer, He then saw that the boy and the old man were having breakfast which consists of bread and hot drinks such as coffee and hot chocolate milk.

"Bolt-san!" Inari noticed that he had just woken up and shouted out to the blonde which caught his attention.

"Breakfast is here, If you're hungry." The boy informed the latter as he ate his slice of bread accompanied with his hot chocolate milk in a mug.

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Boruto thanked the boy as he finally got up from his sleeping bag. He then yawned and did some stretching to warm those muscles up.

Before He proceeded to join the others, He went up to the two sleeping girls to see if they were alright. When the teenage blonde finally got to them, He saw that the two girls were still in a sleeping state.

"How long could they be sleeping like this?" Boruto commented as he observed the two sleeping girls. His little sister was still in a deep sleep as usual but as for his Uchiha teammate, there was something different about her.

Instead of the quiet and peaceful sleep that she had before. Now, she was a bit more lively. Muttering some words that the blonde cannot understand. Of course, Boruto deduced this as just daydreaming things about the latter but with a closer look, She was actually muttering to someone.

So when the blonde got a closer look He saw that the raven haired girl's lips was slightly moving as if she was muttering. He tried to moved closer to hear what she was saying and as he got there, He can finally hear something from the Uchiha girl now.

"B-Boruto." The daydreaming Sarada muttered loud enough for the blonde to hear it.

"She is dreaming about me?" Boruto was puzzled. He wondered of all people that the raven haired girl dream't, why himself?

Then the latter spoke again. "Boruto..." She mentioned his name again.

So far the blonde was confused. She kept mentioning his name over and over again. Boruto could only sigh, He thought that this would take longer and decided to leave and let her daydream for now.

As he was about to leave, The Uchiha girl then spoke again." I love you."

Boruto, who already had stood up raised both his eyebrows, He did not clearly hear what the girl had said. So he decided to go back again and moved closer to hear again on what she was saying. Although, He did not expect on what's gonna happen next.

As Boruto moved closer, He accidentally tripped over a rock and found himself falling on top the daydreaming Sarada. But before he could fully make a physical contact on her. The blonde quickly reacted and spread his arms which landed on the grass. It prevented the him from making full contact on her body and he almost had his lips make contact with hers.

" _Phew, that was a close one."_  Boruto thought to himself as he took a breath to calm down.

Although, It was not over yet as suddenly the Uchiha girl's eyes opened wide which automatically shocked the blonde. At this very moment, there was brief stare off between the two as their eyes met each other. Boruto could hear his heart beat loud and clear as he stared at the raven haired girl who was staring back at him. His cerulean eyes meeting hers.

Sarada's consciousness came back and when she opened her eyes, She was surprised to see the blonde's face near hers. After a few moments, her cheeks began to turn to read as she was starting to blush and the blonde also did the same.

"Uhmm, Good morning Sarada-chan?" Boruto could give a nervous and embarrassment filled smile. He was so unsure of what to do now. He was apparently stuck right now.

Although as for the raven haired girl's emotions quickly changed from quiet into a freaked out person as she really freaked out.

"Sarada-chan, are you al-" Boruto was going to ask her if she was okay, but instead found himself being suddenly punch in the face by the raven haired girl.

The punch was so strong that it sent the blonde mid air before landing on the ground with imaginary birds flying around his head. This also caught the attention of Inari and Tazuna who were confused and surprised.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked. He almost drop his coffee on the ground.

"Hey gramps, That girl is finally awake." Inari pointed it out. He was referring to the raven haired girl who just woke up.

On the other hand, Sarada was a bit disoriented at first as she suddenly regained her senses from her deep sleep. She also noticed that she had no glasses so her vision was a bit blurred. She tried to looked for it and successfully found it just beside her.

She then put on her red glasses and first saw her blonde teammate on the ground counting the imaginary birds. She then quickly realize on what she had done to him.

"Oh no, Boruto are you alright? I'm really sorry I didn't mean't to do that!" Sarada quickly left her sleeping bag and rushed to the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just watching this birds fly away." Boruto replied with a bit of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

Meanwhile, Inari and Tazuna sweats dropped. What the heck did they just witness?

This Morning could get any better.

* * *

As The Morning went through. Boruto found himself staring at a raven haired girl, who had a strong appetite right at the moment. She was devouring her breakfast, the large bites on the bread and big drinks for the hot chocolate milk were enough evidence to show that she was really hungry.

"Yum. This is really good!" Sarada commented. In fact that's only thing you can hear from her right now. Complements and praises.

As for the blonde himself, He was quite surprised to see his Uchiha teammate in front of him and widely awake. He did not expect that the raven haired teen would woke up from her deep slumber sooner.

As for Tazuna and Inari, They were just as surprised as the blonde. With a new person joining to the scene who was also a girl. This morning can get any better.

"Uhmm, Sarada?" Boruto called his teammate. She still was busy eating.

"Sarada-chan?" He called the second time but the girl just ignored it yet again.

"Sarada-chan, Are you done?" He asked as he called for the third time. This time though, It paid off.

The Uchiha teen had finished the last of her bread and was now drinking her chocolate milk. After that, She took a small burp.

"Excuse me." Sarada said as she then wiped her mouth with a tissue.

Then She suddenly realized that the blonde was talking to her throughout the time she was eating her breakfast.

"Oh I'm so sorry Boruto, How could I not notice." Sarafa quickly apologized. She didn't know what actually has gone to her. First, she unknowingly punched her teammate in the face, second, she was eating breakfast like a hungry wolf and third, She wasn't even listening to her Uzumaki teammate and kept eating.

For Boruto could only sighed back. Yes this was the Sarada Uchiha that He knew and he was really glad that she finally woke up from the deep slumber. That would also mean that his load of carrying unconscious people in the back would be reduced by 50 percent.

"It's alright Sarada-chan, I understand, You don't to be really that apologetic-ttebassa." Boruto explained to the latter to make her calm down.

For Sarada, She can't even count the number of how many "Sorrys" that she had said. But she had managed to calmed her self down with the help of her Uzumaki friend.

"Oh" She muttered. There was another silence yet again that took over in the area.

Boruto was observing the latter. There was a certain innocence in her. She was acting as if nothing serious happened. Of course she was unconscious for almost 2 days now but can she not remember what happened during the events before they were unknowingly sent here by mysterious circumstances.

"Uhmm, Sarada-chan, There is something that you should know." Boruto calmly and carefully said. He sure didn't want to immediately shocked the girl that fast.

"Yes, What is it?..." Sarada asked then kept quiet. Although, after a few moments she remembered suddenly the whole ordeal before.

"Oh no! Where's Himawari!?." Sarada exclaimed.

"Sarada-chan."

"Boruto, We gotta go back to the village! They might be still alive!" She exclaimed for the second time.

"Sarada-chan Please calm down."

"Oh no Boruto, We gotta do something! We can't just stand here!" She exclaimed for the third time with all her emotions coming out at the same time.

Boruto who was finally getting annoyed finally yelled out to the girl." Sarada-Chan! If you don't calm down, you won't get any answers, So please will you listen to me first!" Boruto scolded.

Sarada immediately shut her mouth up. She was surprised that the blonde would say something like that. She still remembered the hyper knucklehead blonde when she was a kid but this was a different person.

Boruto sighed. This was getting embarrassing and awkward for the people that were watching them argue the whole time. The blonde then turned his direction to the two and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I think we should talk somewhere privately." Boruto then said. As the blonde proposed to the latter to talk somewhere else to avoid further awkwardness.

* * *

The sounds of water can be heard from a stream. Sarada just stared and watch water flow down from a certain direction. There was a sense of disbelief in her mind. Right now, she didn't know what to do or think instead of wondered on what she was going to do for the rest of her life now.

Her home was gone. There was no turning back. All the people that he knew and loved, His Parents, Cho-Cho and everyone else had been the victims of the destruction that plague the village. She never really knew who or what caused the destruction. Her only knowledge was that this person named Kawaki was mainly responsible for what has happened. The man, who would became the cruelest person in the world that she had ever met.

Her thoughts also went far by reliving on how she became a witness on the death of her parents during the destruction. She tried to calm her mind but her mind won't cooperate.

Just then she felt a tapped on her back.

"Hey, Are you alright?" Sarada snapped out from her thoughts. As she looked up to see the blonde staring at her with a concerned look.

"Uhmm, yeah I'm fine. It's just that I need to absorb the information that you told me." Sarada said. She then stared back at the stream.

Boruto could only give her a sad smile. What can he do now? Does he have the power to bring things back?

"Sarada-chan, It's okay if you want to let it all out." Boruto said. He mean't that it was alright to cry at difficult times like this.

Sarada then turned to blonde." What makes you think that I wanted to cry?" The Uchiha girl said with hardened face. Although, in truth she really wanted to let it all out.

"Well, Uhm-" Boruto was about to say something when he got cut again by the latter.

"Did you cried?" Sarada asked. As tears can notably be seen forming around her eyes.

The teenage Uzumaki could sighed. He in fact did cry, but in secret. He couldn't keep the pressure contained inside of him.

"Yeah, I did" He replied back. Expecting the girl to burst out at any moment.

Sarada turned her eyes to the flowing stream again. There was silence that took over yet again. The blonde was about to say something again to comfort his Uchiha teammate, when she suddenly turned back to him and hugged him tightly. The raven haired girl then planted her face on the latter's chest to keep anyone from seeing her from crying.

Boruto smiled and comforted the Uchiha girl. He understood what she was going through right now. The blonde then darted his eyes on his surroundings. Particularly, the otherside and caught a glimpse of his Uncle Sasuke yet again who leaning on a certain tree. The latter gave the blonde a nod to the head and smiled.

Boruto smiled back. He mean't that he will be taking good care of his beloved daughter.

"Hey Bolt-san!" A familiar voice was then heard calling the blonde's name.

Boruto turned around and saw the boy, Inari who just arrived at the scene.

Inari was a bit confused. His grandfather instructed him to call the guys that it was time to leave but had arrived just to see that something was going on.

"Uhmm, Is she alright?" Inari asked. He first noticed the raven haired girl on the blonde's chest and seemed to be crying.

Boruto gave him a smile." Yeah, She's alright." He assured the the boy.

Inari blinked a couple of times before shaking his head." Well, just to let you guys know that we will be leaving soon but there is still food if you guys still wanted to it." He explained.

"Yeah, Thank you very much, we will be right there after she finish-" The blonde was about to finish his sentence when the raven haired girl let go of him and turned to face the boy.

"Thank you very much Inari. I would be happy to eat again." Sarada informed the latter while wiping her tears from her eyes. Of course, what better way to cope with this is just to have a nice breakfast again. At least that will take out the remaining stress and negative vibes from her.

Inari blinked a couple times again." Uhm... Okay." He said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Just you make sure that you won't eat enough to be a contender for Cho-Cho hehehe." Boruto jokingly said which was not a very good idea right now.

As a result, He got smack in the head yet again by his Uchiha teammate much to the confusion of Inari.

* * *

The day went on normally with the Uchiha girl still ate another round of breakfast. Meanwhile, Boruto helped packing up the things that was necessary and of course as usual carrying his little sister safely to the wagon and placing her in a proper place inside.

The weather was a sunny but windy day. The group will be having problem of travelling wihout getting wet.

When the time for leaving for the village had come. All of them board the wagon and left the small open field. Boruto sat down at the back of the wagon. He was observing his little sister who was still place in a sleeping bag and is still unconscious state.

Sarada had already checked on why she was still in this current state. She concluded that the Uzumaki girl was alright as there were no serious injuries to her body. It's only a matter of time before the last sleeping cutie awakes to an entirely new world.

Sarada stared outside of the wagon. She was seeing the forest and the road from back of the wagon. She wondered on the most far fetched information that she received so far, which was they somehow sent back to the past. Sure both of them didn't really know what's going on right now but the only way for them to find the truth is to see this real in front of their eyes.

Of course, Inari's claims that the Hokage mountain had 5 heads was an impossible thing but you just have to expect the unexpected from now on.

On the other hand, Boruto on the other hand, stared at his Uchiha friend. He had to be strong her and Himawari. He has the game ball now and he knows that there will be a lot of expectations from him.

As the journey finally comes to an end, the wagon stopped its tracks in front of two large wooden gates. Signifying that they finally arrived at their main destination.

The Village of Konoha.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**Author's note: Hope you guys like the chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I was kind of busy with school work but I managed to find time to write a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Boruto's Monologue 2**

_**"Time Travel, No one would really believe that the so-called old phenomenon from the old books that our parents would tell us during bed time is real. Heck! even children would also get the point.** _

_**It was just an Urban Legend like many of those legends. However, In my case I was seeing the impossible before my eyes. The village that I called Home, was very much alive and well. Different from the apocalyptic version that I witnessed back there.** _

* * *

The Teenage Uzumaki and Uchiha were in extreme disbelief, they were seeing a place that should have been already gone. But here it was, welcoming them with open arms. It was an unbelievable sight if anyone was there. The huge green wooden gates with the village symbol in the middle, sends a message two anyone that the place is full of opportunity and hope.

As the wagon finally stopped its tracks. Tazuna observed the place that had not seen in years. He admit it that the place was quite different the last time he saw it. But still, it was Konoha.

"Alright, Looks like we arrived at our destination kids." Tazuna informed the rest as he continued on.

"Man, I can't wait to explore the whole place and see Naruto-san again!" Inari said with excitement in his eyes. This was his first time here, so he had the right to be excited.

He can't wait to see the Shinobi of this village, the ninja academy, The Hokage mountain and maybe even the Hokage herself. There was so much to see, as if this place was a major tourist destination hub. No wonder, why this place looks so awesome.

Tazuna sighed." Just calm down Inari, You should better check the kids on the back." He suggested to the boy. They were gonna have to go through the two guys at the guard house for inspection first before they can fully enter the village.

Inari nodded and went to the back of the wagon to check on the rest.

During that time, The teenage blonde and raven haired girl sat in their respective seats. It was just silence inside except for the occasional small snoring of the lavender haired Uzumaki girl. Both were looking the blank space as if they were in deep thoughts. In fact they were.

Boruto stared at the blank space before darting his eyes towards his sleeping little sister. He sighed as he thought about on what he was gonna do with her while she was still in this state. There were choices and options that were going around inside mind. At least two options. One is that they should go to the Hokage building immediately and have an important talk with the Hokage. Although, that would be the most absurd thing to do as they were just travellers from a different era and arranging an immediate meeting with her was not that easy. The second is that they should find a place to stay first to rest and recover for the time being which was a possible thing.

With his mind finally decided on what to do next. He also explore some of the problems that he had to face on the way. One being his uncanny resemblance to his father, the blonde hair, whisker marks and cerulean eyes. He's sure that he will be mistaken for his father. Another thing is the tattered clothes that he had right now, who would want to wear such clothes in this state?

Boruto then darted his eyes towards the raven haired girl. She was silent yet again as she was in her thoughts. The blonde then wondered on what she was thinking right now? Perhaps seeing her home again and family but in a different time.

As for the blonde himself, He had to make a way and at least have a kind of different look for now so that he would not be mistaken for his dad. His ceruleam eyes then observed the wagon's surroundings and finally saw something that would be very useful. It was then revealed to be a box patches and beside it was a white masking tape and a scissor.

He also noticed some clothes which were a black jacket and black jogging pants that were enough sizeable for him to fit.

Boruto smiled." Jackpot-ttebassa" He whispered as he went to get the things that he needed. Overall, it was going to be a slightly serious makeover for him.

As for Sarada Uchiha, She was just staring at the blank space. Like her blonde teammate, she was also deep in her thoughts. She wondered how's the situation gonna turn out since they've arrived here already. Was she gonna see her mom again? but this time a different mom which was gonna be her past self, since this was a time travel situation.

Sarada took a deep breath. She was going to make this no matter what. She was not a weakling inside, She had her mother's confidence and fire inside of her. She also thought of seeing her Papa again, although she was not sure whether her Papa was still living in the village. There was a time when he left the village and never came back for another 3 years.

"Hey, Sarada-chan!" A familiar voice interrupted the Uchiha girl's thoughts as she looked up to see a new Boruto in front of her.

Sarada's eyes widened in surprised. She was staring at her teammate who had change his torned clothes into a new white t-shirt covered by a black hoodie jacket. He also had two separate white patches on both of his cheeks to cover his whisker-like marks.

"What's with the new look?" Sarada asked. She was a bit confused.

Boruto grinned." Well, I suspect that many will mistake me for my dad so I donned up this new look." He explained with confidence. He was feeling new again, inspired by a game called "Grand Theft Auto" that he used to play when he was still a kid.

"Oh, whatever." Sarada rolled her eyes. Although, She had to admit that she was glad that his teammate reverted back to his old knucklehead self for the time being.

At the same time, Inari entered the scene.

"Hey guys, There is gonna be a inspection for awhile so hang on tight." Inari informed the rest.

"Oh okay then, Thank you for informing us Inari, We'll be ready." Boruto replied back with a smile.

Inari nodded but when he was about to go outside, the boy also noticed the blonde's new look." Hey, awesome look by the way!" Inari commented before going back.

Boruto smiled." Yeah, thank you very much." He thanked the latter before turning his direction to the raven haired girl and gave her a goofy look.

Sarada could only sighed back and shook her head.

"Oh knucklehead."

* * *

The compulsory inspection of the wagon was briefly short and the crew managed to pass the test with flying colors. Apparently, Inari had a wonderful idea of introducing the guys as his family members. With Boruto introduced as his awesome cousin, Sarada his reserved older sister with red glasses and the sleeping Himawari as his middle sister and. They were on a perfect home run and the two guys or guards were just convinced enough to let them finally pass.

"Thank you very much." Boruto bid the two guys a "Thank you" before proceeding on. With the grinned that he had, it made the two guys from the gates really bewildered.

They somehow had strange yet familiar vibes on the blonde. They thought they somehow saw a familiar person that goes by the name of Naruto in him. It was really strange yet familiar meeting.

* * *

Moving on with their journey, Inari was feeling like a tourist and was also startrucked by every area they passed in the village. It was like already a city for him. He was used to always seeing the old hill billy life in his village but this was different from he was seeing now.

"You've got to be kidding me Gramps, This is Konoha!?" Inari hyperactively said to his grandpa Tazuna.

Tazuna could only sighed on his grandson."Yes Inari, It's very different compared back home." He replied back.

Inari just couldn't over the hype that he was feeling right now. He also thought of exploring the whole village all day but since his grandfather had some appointments, he was unable to do so.

Although, Inari's main goal was to see his idol and he was going to stick to the plan somehow. He was not even sure where he lived here. This was definitely a big place to find him, one would need a guide to help someone his or her destination here.

As Inari was sightseeing his surroundings, he suddenly felt a commotion around his stomach area and followed by a huge whining on his belly.

"Urgh..." Inari groaned. as he was now hungry.

His grandfather having noticed this just smiled at him." Inari, I know a place where we can eat delicious ramen." Tazuna suggested as once a blonde boy took him to that place for a treat to eat.

Inari was puzzled" Ramen huh?"

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Boruto observed the streets of village they passed through the back of the wagon. He was seeing shops, houses and other establishments fully alive and breathing. Back in the future, These areas were destroyed and left in ruins but here he was seeing them again in their prime state.

"I never thought that I would come back to see these places again." Boruto sighed. It's like he was given a second chance again.

On the other hand, Sarada was also doing the same thing as the blonde. She was also both reminiscing and observing the village she called home. She even recognized a shop that her Mama would take her too when she was a kid back home.

She was really enjoying every area they passed. It was like a trip down memory lane. Whoever is responsible for sending them back in time, He or She would be showered with blessings as this was a BLESSING for her and her blonde teammate.

 _" Time travel, I never thought you make me this relaxed and happy_." She commented inside her mind. Things that her parents would tell stories about time travel. It was just another fairy tale to her and was extremely impossible in real life. Although, She was able to time travel with her friends. How's that sound?

And then a thought came to her mind. What if she met her Mama and Papa's past self here? What was she gonna do? She was so unsure of what to do or say if she met them. but she was expecting that this will be not an easy thing. Because she doesn't know the situation of her Mama and Papa's past self yet.

"Sarada-chan." A familiar voice then interrupted her thoughts yet again. She looked up to see her Uzumaki friend giving her a small concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Boruto asked. He noticed that the Uchiha girl was on her deep thoughts again.

Sarada smiled."Yeah, I'm fine." She replied back.

"So what's new so far for you?" Sarada asked as she followed up a question to her blonde teammate.

Boruto chuckled." Well, I'm not used to seeing the Hokage mountain with five heads ya know." He explained. It was true, He grew up seeing the mountain with six heads.

Sarada smiled." Oh come on now, As if you pulled a prank on vandalizing the heads with paint." She jokingly said.

Boruto made an amused face." Well, I'm actually proud of myself for doing it. No one had ever accomplished that feat since my dad did it many years ago." He explained with a playful pride on his tone of voice.

"You sure? Last time I heard, you were made to clean up all the paint." Sarada responded back with a sarcastic smile.

Boruto raised both his shoulders." Well, at least I got to be on the Headline news." He said.

" _ **Breaking news: The Awesome Boruto Uzumaki added new makeover to the Hokage faces to make it appealing to masses of awesomeness**_." Boruto acted out as if he was a newscaster.

This also made the Uchiha girl laughed out loud for the first time. She hadn't heard a joke for awhile now and it was really time to have fun now. She was so glad and lucky that she got a blonde knucklehead jokester on her side.

Boruto sighed." But to be honest, When all of this over, I think we should settle here and start over again." The blonde said.

Sarada was a bit bewildered. Why would he want to stay here in the past? Does he even belong here? They were strangers in a different era. She also wondered if they were not welcome here.

Boruto sighed yet again." Well, It's just an idea that I thought of." He explained as he rested his back on the wooden wall of the wagon.

"Living a Peaceful and Uninterrupted life is a thing that I want to strive for now." Boruto explained. He was really eager to live an uneventful life far away from the clutches of war and destruction.

"Himawari, would be happy to see mom and dad again. Maybe Uncle Neji too." The blonde added. To be honest, The two siblings had not met their Uncle Neji, They heard that he was a great person.

Sarada nodded." Well, I agree on you with that but could we really live a peaceful and uneventful life from now on?" She asked.

"I mean what if Kawaki is here too and is finding us." Sarada added. She was just worried about the dangers of their current situations.

Silence had took over for a brief moment.

As Boruto wondered what the latter had said to him. Could they make sure they will be living a life full of peace from now on? This was not an easy thing to do. Since there is a possiblity that Kawaki is here in the past since that explosion also engulfed him.

There was a choice that he had to make, He knew that the past will catch up to them no matter what. There are enemies everywhere, The blonde had to make sure that they will have to be careful in order to survive. He would have to prepare himself for future situations that can be deemed dangerous. He was already planning on what is training regimen is gonna.

At the same time, The wagon stopped its tracks which broke the silence and surprinsing the blonde and raven haired girl. A few moments later, Inari came into the scene with excitement in his face.

"Hey guys, we will stopping at a ramen shop to eat for awhile." Inari informed them.

Boruto and Sarada glanced at each other with both confusion in their faces.

"A ramen shop?" Sarada asked.

Inari nodded." Yeah, Ichiraku's ramen shop to be exact." He explained before leaving the area.

Boruto gave a look to his raven haired friend." Well, Might as well enjoy the ramen at the famous shop that my dad goes to." He said while beckoning the latter to follow him outside.

For a few moments, Sarada just stared at the blonde before blinking a couple of times and then snapping back to reality.

"Yeah, This should be fun."

* * *

Ichiraku's ramen shop was a ramen famous shop located on one of the busy streets of the village. The scene at the ramen shop was a bit of a messed after a big tide of customers that swept the area like a storm. The crew arrived precisely just in time to see the owner and his daughter cleaning the long table from the empty bowls left by the customers.

"Looks like they are still going strong." Tazuna commented as he was the first one to enter and lift the banners.

The daughter of the owner, Ayame took noticed of the new customers and called her father." Hey dad we got customers again." She said.

When the owner of the ramen shop, Ichiraku noticed a familiar face and it was revealed to be an old friend.

"Tazuna? is that really you?" He asked as he didn't recognized the face but as the old man got a closer look, it was really his old friend accompanied by his grandson.

"Long time no see my friend!" A happy and surprised Ichiraku greeted his old friend as the two shook hands as a sign of greeting.

"Yeah, it's been years but I finally got a chance to visit here again." Tazuna explained. He also explained that he had an appointment in the village.

"Oh, and this is your grandson?" Ichiraku asked as he was referring to the boy beside the latter.

"Hello sir." Inari greeted with respect.

"He's a young man already!" Ichiraku commented accompanied by a few chuckles.

"Yes, He is training to be a master builder under my guidance." Tazuna explained.

"That's great! Wish your boy the best of luck!" Ichiraku complimented.

Tazuna smiled." Thank you." Then after a few moments later, He remembered his purpose to treat the guys lunch here.

"Well to put aside, We'll ordering 4 bowls of the delicious ramen." Tazuna said.

Ichiraku smiled "Alright, 4 Bowls of Ramen coming right up." He said as he instructed his daughter to prepare the bowls for them.

Then a curious thought came to the daughter of the ramen shop owner, named "Ayame." "Excuse me but I was just wondering but you just ordered 4 bowls. are there more people with you guys?" A curious Ayame asked.

At the same time, the blonde and raven haired girl entered the shop and were greeted with a delicious tempting smell of the ramen.

"Yum, I can't wait Dattebassa!" Boruto excitedly expressed his eagerness to eat his lunch here while Sarada could only sighed and shook her head.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Ichiraku were a taken by surprised as there two newcomers on the scene. He wondered if they were related to his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. This is Bolt and Sarada, They are from another small village faraway from here." He explained.

The teenage blonde and raven haired girl shyly waved their hands as a sign of greeting to the ramen shop owner and his daughter.

"Hello." That was the only word that they could let out of their mouths because of shyness.

Ichiraku then smiled" Well then, Nice meeting you two! Enjoy you lunch then!"

* * *

As the noon went by, Lunch time was much an enjoyable occasion right now. All nothing but conversations and story tellings plus finally getting to know each other. The ramen shop owner and daughter learned that these two newcomers who were teenagers, were survivors from the destruction of their small village by raiders and bandits.

Sympathy and comfort was the only thing that the ramen shop owner and his daughter can offer them. In fact, They even suggested for them to stay here in the village and start a new life here from now on.

He even joked that they will get free ramen everyday because they were special customers to the shop.

Boruto and Sarada were surprised by the latter's statement but they were glad they were welcome here as family and not some strangers or outcast.

"Thank you." Was the only words that the blonde could only say. He was glad and pleased.

Hey! Maybe they can really start over their lives again here.

* * *

As the lunch time at the ramen shop had come to an end, The blonde and Raven haired girl built a new friendship with the owner and daughter. It was like making your firsts friend in a new place or world.

When the teenage Uzumaki and Uchiha girl got out of the shop, they felt a new sense of beginning to them as if they were reborn. A new fresh of breath air.

Boruto stared at the blue sky" You know Sarada-chan, This will be a very promising start for us." The blonde commented.

Sarada raised up both of her shoulders." Well, I guess you are right." The Uchiha girl said. Might as well agree with him.

"Although, We need to talk to Granny Tsunade first and convince her that we are really from the future." Sarada added. If they were gonna lived here, They should be tackling the challenges amd obstacles here first before reaching that goal.

Boruto nodded" You are right." He as he then proceeded to check on his little sister who was still in the wagon sleeping.

As the two went to the wagon, They didn't know that they were in for a big shocking surprise. When Boruto got the back of the wagon, He immediately noticed that the sleeping bag of his little sister was empty.

"What the heck!?" Boruto exclaimed as he rushed inside to investigate.

Sarada too was surprised and shocked as him. As she tried to help the blonde to trace his little sister's whereabouts.

"What happened here!?" Sarada asked. She was staring at an empty sleeping bag. It appears to be that the lavender haired girl seemed to had woke up while they were eatinf ramen at the shop.

"That's impossible! She was in a very deep sleep." Boruto explained as concern and worrieness took over him again.

"I don't know Boruto but we must inform the others right now!" Sarada suggested.

Meanwhile, as Tazuna and Inari got out of the ramen shop. they were greeted by a worried and concerned blonde and a worried yet calm Uchiha girl.

"What's seems to be the problem here?" Tazuna asked. Much to the confusion of his grandson.

There was silence that took over a few brief moments before the two broke it at once.

"Himawari is Missing."

* * *

Himawari felt dizzy and tired. She was basically disoriented and not sure what to do right now. When she woke up in a random wagon. She wondered where she was until the psychological effect of being scared took over. and none the less she attempted to escape.

She now had found herself in a place that she didn't recognized. Wandering along streets that she had not seen before.

"Where am I?" She muttered and kept asking herself. Where was she exactly? She did not know what to do right now or what to think right now. She was kind of lost like a like a little girl.

She was walking for a long time and didn't knew where to go to the point that she had took herself into different areas of this big village. Until she stumbled upon an area which looked to be a like a community.

There was Big house that she saw and she became bewildered. Wondering, what kind of place this is? It was beautiful and yet so familiar but yet so different.

Near that House, was a playground which had a big tree near it. The lavender haired girl went to the area as she thought that it would make her relax and calm.

Although, As she went there she began to get dizzy again. As she got to the big tree, She then suddenly collapse on the ground unconscious yet again.

Her last word was that she muttered was" Mommy" before collapsing on the ground.

For Himawari, She did not know that she was in for a surprised. The big house that was near the playground and tree had a sign on it which read to be none other than the famous

"Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

> **Author's note: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	7. The Hyuugas

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! This one is bit short. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Also regarding about the previous chapter, I decided to add a few additions and few edits to improve the chapter.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.s: I am just a newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Himawari felt dizzy and tired. She was basically disoriented and not sure what to do right now. When she woke up in a random wagon. She wondered where she was until the psychological effect of being scared took over. and none the less she attempted to escape._

_She now had found herself in a place that she didn't recognized. Wandering along streets that she had not seen before._

_"Where am I?" She muttered and kept asking herself. Where was she exactly? She did not know what to do right now or what to think right now. She was kind of lost like a like a little girl._

_She was walking for a long time and didn't knew where to go to the point that she had took herself into different areas of this big village. Until she stumbled upon an area which looked to be a like a community._

_There was Big house that she saw and she became bewildered. Wondering, what kind of place this is? It was beautiful and yet so familiar but yet so different._

_Near that House, was a playground which had a big tree near it. The lavender haired girl went to the area as she thought that it would make her relax and calm._

_Although, As she went there she began to get dizzy again. As she got to the big tree, She then suddenly collapse on the ground unconscious yet again._

_Her Last word was that she muttered was "Mommy" before collapsing on the ground._

_For Himawari, She did not know that she was in for a surprised. The big house that was near the playground and tree had a sign on it which read to be none other than the famous_

_"Hyuuga Compound._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hours Earlier**

Neji sighed. He can't believed that he was going to be involved in another one of the so called happy team building games again. Organized by the one and only might guy, their sensei. Things would only get better now. Sure he had participated on previous games but how long are they going to continue this? Is this going to be annual event from now on?

Team Guy a team that was formed a year before the other main Konoha teams came into existence. Apparently, this team specialise in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of lethal physical attacks.

Neji was currently member of this team. They were actually one of the respected teams in the village with scores of successful missions appear on their track record everytime they are called in. What can he say? He was just as lucky as himself to be members with the fast Rock lee and his weapons expert teammate Tenten.

Although, He was proud of his team, He still had bit of issues with its activities such as this over the top training game right now. Apparently, his sensei assembled a large cast of chickens that were released around the area that they were training in and they have to bring them in back to the cage they in a matter minutes.

It was kind of an Absurd idea but he had no choice but to trust his sensei, who valued speed and stamina. Neji thought to himself that this was going to be one heck of a job for him. He rather watered the plants and flowers back in the house instead of doing this. But loyalty was his biggest flaw. He was commited to his team and not a single day were he was absent was in his track record.

Neji sighed yet again. This was going to be a long day. Although, He had to take his bushy brow's teammate advice of being youthful and enjoying every single activity to the fullest.

A Very Youthful Advice.

* * *

Neji was breathing heavy in and out. He sat down on a nearby bench with utter exhaustion and He looked like as if someone had showered 3 buckets of water on him, He was wetter than everyone else right now. After a grueling two hours of catching those chickens, Neji found himself being in the lowest levels of his life. Sure he did not have to be overreacting but this was just insane for him.

When he sat down on that bench, His mind was also tired. He kept repeating the chickens that made his time miserable. Some even pull out surprising and unexpected pranks on him like throwing their own eggs at him or leading him into area full of mud which he fell into. He felt dirty right now.

The brown haired hyuuga then looked up and observed the other guys who were still catching up the remaining few chickens. Rock lee was in great shape and Tenten was just relaxed as she was just setting up traps to lure the chickens back into the cage.

Neji then darted his eyes to his sensei who was watching the whole training scene unfold. He was trying to motivated them by giving the two, inspring quotes that mostly include words such as "Faster" and "Speed."

The brown haired Hyuuga then looked down. He can't do this anymore. He was not even used to this thing. All he need now was a drink of water. He surveyed his surroundings to look for his only bottled of water he bought in a store. When he finally found the whereabouts of his bottled water, It had been apparently wasted as his brushy brow teammate accidentally knocked it over.

"Oh no." Neji shook his head and covered his face. He was really damn thirsty and his only source of water was his trust water bottle.

This just in a silhoutte of a girl ca be seen approaching the latter. After a few seconds, a familiar voice of a girl interrupted him. The brown haired Hyuuga looked up and saw a girl about in her early teens, she had short black hair, framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin.

"Hanabi?" Neji muttered. He can't recognized the appearance because he was too tired but he was able to recognized the voice.

When his vision became clearer, he was able to finally clearly see his cousin. She wore a modified version of her original outfit and had a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands. She wore shinobi sandals with white bands underneath around her ankles.

"What's up Cousin!" The young girl greeted as she smiled.

Neji rubbed his for forehead. He was wondering why his little cousin was her. Should she be training right now? or maybe does she have any business to do instead of visiting him her in his current state. He was gonna asked her why she was here when the latter spoke first.

"I figured that I brought you some water to drink, I finished my training awhile ago so yeah." Hanabi explained as she brought out two water bottles in a plastic bag. She figured that her big serious cousin would be breaking his back by catching chickens again today.

Hanabi then took out a full bottle from the plastic bag and handed it over to her big cousin who can barely even reached the bottle with his hands.

As soon as the latter grabbed the bottle of water. He immediately opened the bottle and put it in his mouth. He was so thirsty that not more than 15 seconds, He already finished the first one so he was up for the second now.

Hanabi sighed. His big cousin will always be his big cousin. She wasn't sure what to do now after her training so she went by here to visit him to check him up if he was doing good.

"You know what Neji? I think we should have some ice cream after this." The young girl suggested. Maybe this might give the latter a time to enjoy for awhile.

"Are you in?" Hanabi asked. She was reaching out to him with a fist pump.

Neji stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and agreed by replying with a fist pump of his own. To the brown haired Hyuuga, might as well join his little cousin rather than focus on other things that he deemed unecessary for now.

After the training game of Team Gai ended, Neji was thankful, He was finally able to have the freedom to go home. But not without an Ice cream time with his little cousin. Truth to be told that this was one of the first times that his little cousin invited him to join for an ice cream while strolling in the streets of village for awhile to the park.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

**(PRESENT)**

Boruto scratched the back of his head. Confusion and Puzzlement was in his state of mind. He wondered on how the heck did his little sister woke up and got out of the wagon in unexpected way. This was utterly frustrating right at the moment.

On the other hand, Sarada had deduced that the young Uzumaki girl, had somehow suddenly woke up and will be in a disoriented state. Which means, that she doesn't where she is or what she was doing. It was just complete confusion inside the head. Inari and Tazuna were also worried about the girl. They had not met her before so they decided to help for a little while since they got time.

"Boruto, Can you create shadow clones? Has your Chakra levels recovered?" Sarada asked.

Boruto nodded." I think so yeah." He replied. He immediately went to form a familiar handsign and moments later, three copies of himself appeared via a puff of smoke.

The blonde then instructed the three clones to search for the missing Uzumaki girl. They have to search every single area in this village to find her to which the blonde clones nodded and they headed.

For Boruto and Sarada, They proceeded on searching for the missing latter and was giving all they can to find her. The Uchiha girl also will try to use her Sharingan to track down the latter as soon as possible. The Village was a big place. It was not that easy finding her in this place. She could be anywhere by now.

* * *

"Yum! I Really missed eating Ice cream." Hanabi commented as she enjoyed her ice cream. It was like a new thing for her to do. She was so used to being in the house or training grounds all day that she got sick of it and sometimes attempted to cut classes just to have fun outside like what she was doing right now.

After buying the ice cream at the local convenience store, The two Hyuugas headed for the local park while walking along the streets. It took not longer while that the two cousins finally reached the park.

While strolling around the park, which was near the Hyuuga compound. The Hyuugas engaged in a conversation. The weather was a bit windy today but they were safe from any chances of getting wet by rain water. The sky was still blue and the sun was in charge.

"So, How's training so far?" Neji asked. He wanted to know on how the latter been doing with all the lessons that the girl's dad had been teaching her.

Hanabi raised both of her shoulders." Well, Same old stuff, Same old dad." She simply said. Her dad was kind of the traditional one. A very strict person who had a very strict upbringing from generation to generation of Hyuugas.

To be in fact, Hanabi was getting exhausted of the traditional upbringing part of their family. She was being forced to be a different person and she can only be herself outside of the circle. Now this was her chance to do that.

"Well, I guess he won't be changing into a more nicer person sooner." Neji commented as licked his ice cream. He can't see any chance or whatsoever to the man.

He still remembered how the very strict upbringing had affected his elder cousin, instead of motivating her, it degraded her confidence. Neji and Hanabi were witnesses.

Neji then made a downer face. He also blamed himself for being ignorant and careless about her elder cousin when they were still kids. Despite, their controversial family relationships and issues, He had the chance to establish a family relationship with her but he didn't. Now thanks to a blonde named "Naruto" He finally realized everything. Although, It was too late now.

Meanwhile, Hanabi had noticed the latter's troubled face." Hey, What's wrong?" She asked. But the brown haired Hyuuga just kept silent.

"Is this about Big sister?" Hanabi then asked. She finally figured it out the reason and Neji could only nod quietly with a guilty face.

The short black haired girl sighed." I know, It's also my fault. I stopped believing in her." She simply said.

There was also a time when both sisters were the best of siblings. Hanabi looked up to her big sister as a role model and inspiration. They would often spend time together as siblings. Although, as time passed by, that relationship started to dwindle when they had to be called back to reality when their mother passed away. In Addition, The pressure of becoming the heiress of the clan took a toll on the latter and it affected her confidence greatly. This resulted Hanabi on having doubts about her big sister's abilities and role in the family.

Hanabi turned her head down. Right now she was trying to make up for her big sister, who was occupied on other things. She regretted for not being there for her during the difficult times.

Hanabi then looked up and took a deep breath." Then again, If we weren't jerks back then, Maybe Big sis is here with us enjoying some ice cream." She thought to herself.

On the other hand, The quiet Neji spoke." You know Hanabi, If we could get a second chance to redo it again, The ending might be different." The brown haired Hyuuga said.

Hanabi turned to her big cousin." Well, You are right, But we can't control time so we have to deal with the outcome." She explained. She mean't that there was no turning back now.

Neji smiled." If we can't, then we just have to make it up for her." He suggested.

"If I had the chance to tell her now, I would tell her that I will protect her till the end." Neji explained.

"Even if it cost my life." He added. Adding suspense in the air.

Hanabi gave her big cousin an amused and surprised look." Are you sure what you are saying?" She asked while the latter just nodded.

Hanabi could only stare at him. She wondered why he was so determine to protect his big lavender haired sister. Is this the way he wanted to make it up to her?

"Well, If you can say so, I would also like to fix our sibling relationship, I want to help big sis again back on top." Hanabi explained. She was determine to show to her big sister that she was sorry and she will help her for the rest of her life.

There was quietness that took over yet again. Both were in deep thoughts before Neji broke the silence.

"Speaking of Hinata, How's she?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not really that sure. All I know is that she is very busy lately. I'm not sure but I think it's about her own team and stuff." Hanabi explained. She was really not sure about her big sister doings. Because she doesn't have the time to spend with her so because of the training.

Neji sighed." Well, Only way to find out." He suggested as they continued to enjoy their ice cream.

That only way was to asked her themselves.

* * *

The rest of the time in the park remained silent. None said a word as they enjoyed the company of the breeze of the air and relaxing atmosphere.

By the time they were about to leave, The two took a shortcut that was also located at the park. It was time go home and luckily it was friday so they don't have much to do than only relax and enjoy the rest of the day.

Although, As they were headed home, They stumbled upon an area where there was a playground with big tree on it. It was the area where they used to play as kids.

"Hey, I remember this place." Hanabi said. She had not seen this for a little while.

She immediately went to the swing and sat there. She also played along the swing to make herself happy. It was actually fun, She had to admit. Being a kid again was actually fun so she was going to enjoy this moment in the playground as longer as she can.

"Hey, Big cousin, wanna play?" Hanabi jokingly asked the brown haired Hyuuga.

Although, There was something amidst as the older Hyuuga noticed that a person was laying on the ground near the big tree. On the other hand, Hanabi gave him a confused looked and she realized that he was not paying attention to to her.

Hanabi turned around and saw which appears to be a girl laying on the ground near the tree. The Hyuuga girl widened her eyes in shocked and rushed to the unconscious girl.

Neji also followed the latter. When they got there, Hanabi quickly checked if she was okay. She was completely unconscious but there were no signs of injury or anything whatsoever but they were still unsure of what to do except one only possible option.

"Should we take her to the Hospital?" Neji asked and suggested.

"Yeah, I think so and just to make sure." Hanabi said. She agreed on what her big cousin had suggested. They were not even sure if she was okay so they have no choice but to take her to the hospital.

Neji then helped as he slowly carried the unconscious girl on his back and two finally headed to their destination. When Hanabi observed the unconscious girl, She wondered if she had met her before as she really looked familiar to her. Same goes too Neji, As if he felt like the girl had been a part of his life for a long time.

* * *

Somewhere on a forest near the village. A long lavender haired teen stood in front of a lone swing. She observed the swing as if she was reminiscing something. This had to be a place of importance to her.

Hinata was silent. The cold breeze of the air was breezing across the area. She was in deep thoughts as her mind kept projecting an image of a familiar blonde.

"When is he going to back?" Hinata wondered. She thought of the person that left for a two year training trip. She wondered if he was ever going to back soon.

Then suddenly, The Hyuuga Heiress felt something strange. There was suddenly worrieness and concern that was building up inside of her. She can't explain what was she feeling right now.

She quickly felt an urge to go to a certain place and knowing that this is what her feelings demanded. She headed to that certain place back in the village.

"What is this feeling?"

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**Author's note : Thank you for reading the chapter!**

* * *

 


	8. Small Reunion 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Small Reunions Part 2**

Somewhere on a forest. A lavender haired teen stood in front of a lone swing. She observed the swing as if she was reminiscing something. This had to be a place of importance to her.

So far there was no one in the area only but her. She would always visit this place if she always had the time. Team training, missions and pressures from home had forced her to find another place where she can spend time alone with herself.

Hinata was silent. The cold breeze of the air was breezing across the area. She was in deep thoughts as her mind kept projecting an image of a familiar blonde all over her mind.

She can still remember a time from many years ago, when the latter protected her from a group of bullies in this very place. That snowy day when she first met him.

"When is he going to back?" Hinata wondered. She thought of the person that left for a two year training trip. She wondered if he was ever going to back soon.

The Hyuuga heiress was truly bothered. It's been two and a half years since he left for his training trip with the white haired legendary sanin. She was concerned whether her promise, which was that she was going to be stronger than before in order to protect him, was going to fulfilled.

Hinata sighed. There were still a lot of things to do. She had to work harder this time and when the time comes, then she can prove herself to him, not just him but everyone.

Silence then took over from there.

Although, suddenly, The Hyuuga Heiress felt something strange. There was suddenly worrieness and concern that was building up inside of her. She can't explain what was she feeling right now. She held her. chest tightly.

She quickly felt an urge to go to a certain place and knowing that this is what her feelings demanded. She headed to that certain place back in the village.

"What is this feeling?"

* * *

**(PRESENT)**

What was expected to be an uneventful day has turned into some kind of mild nightmare for the blonde and raven haired girl. The youngest and only Uzumaki girl of the group had just suddenly vanished into thin air or just basically escape the wagon.

The two have the right to get worried and concerned. Sarada, who treated the young girl as if she was her little sister and especially Boruto, who was the original big brother had sacrifice so much for the latter and he dearly loved her as. family.

It was almost an hour as the two broke sweat and occasional tears during their search. In fact, the blonde himself in times, thought that he will never find the latter in this big village. But He kept telling himself that he was not give up no matter what until he finds her.

Sarada, on the other hand did her best to conclude on what really happened to the young Uzumaki girl. There were a lot of conclusions but she just stick to two possible conclusions.

Sarada then turned to the blonde." Boruto." She called The Uzumaki's name to which the blonde responded with a look of focus and concentration with a little bit of anxiety.

"What is it Sarada-chan?" He asked.

Apparently, they were still searching for the missing young teen in the middle of a busy street. It was actually a bad time, The crowd was getting larger every single time and soon enough they might find themselves on a sea of people.

"I think I know where Himawari could possibly be." Sarada explained but as she was about to continue she was suddenly cut by none other than Inari and Tazuna.

"Bolt-san, Sarada-san!" Inari exclaimed as he and his grandfather arrived at the scene.

"Have you found your little sister?" Tazuna asked the blonde.

Boruto responded by shooking his head." No sir, We are still searching for her." The blonde explained. He looked obviously looked a bit tired.

Tazuna simply nodded." I'm very sorry, but I just parked the wagon and horse at the right place for awhile." He explained.

"Since the appointment starts later in the afternoon, We can still help you fellas on finding your little sister." Tazuna explained once again.

A surprised Boruto could only nod. He then quickly snapped to reality and straightened up with a serious face." Thank you sir." He thanked the old man.

"Don't worry, We'll find your sister." Inari added. He was ready for another challenging adventure since he was already fueled by the two bowls of ramen that he had ate awhile ago.

As for Sarada, She sensed that this was her time to sneak her possible conclusion to the blonde."Boruto." She called the blonde's name who turned to face her.

"There are two possible ways where Himawari could be right now." Sarada informed the blonde as the rest listened to her.

"Since she will be in a disoriented state, she might collapse any time and anywhere." Sarada explained her possible conclusions.

"So that means someone could have possibly taken her to his/her own house right now." Boruto finished her sentence. He knew how his Uchiha Teammate was best on the theorizing and investigating part. He had full trust on her.

"Or Maybe Someone with a good heart could have taken her to the Hospital." A Familiar voice interrupted as both Uzumaki and Uchiha turned to see Tazuna who had unknowingly added his own theory.

Tazuna could only let a small chuckle." I'm really not sure but its just my theory." He explained. The old man believed that if someone was found unconscious, one should have the responsibility to take that someone to a clinic or hospital to make sure that He/She was alright.

Boruto and Sarada then gave glances at each other then turned their eyes to the old man. After a few moments, The two of them made an approved face and nodded.

"You might be right Sir, I think we should get to the hospital as fast possible." Boruto said. It was really possible conclusion.

The blonde and Raven haired girl then proceeded to the villages only major Hospital which was simply known as "Konoha Hospital."

"An old geezer's theory? Sounds good to me hehe." Inari added while giving a snicker which the old man easily heard.

Tazuna comically smacked the young boy at the back of his head. Which took the boy by surprised." Oh, Come on Gramps, What did you do that for?" Inari asked while rubbing his head.

Tazuna could only smile." I'm too young to be an Old Geezer, young man." He said as he let out a small chuckle. Truth to be told, He still felt young about himself, even though he is in his already in his 50's, He still had his young childish in there.

* * *

During the immediate trip to the hospital, Boruto sensed that his connection with his three clones suddenly started to dwindle. He slowly felt their chakra disappeared one at a time. He was now wondering why and what the heck has happened to them.

Unbeknownst to the blonde himself, The clones encountered the normal day to day mishaps of everyday life. While the clones were searching, every street mainly in the business and public areas began to be crowded and sooner it turned into in a sea of people which gradually forced the clones to split up in hopes of finding the lavender haired girl faster.

Although, It seemed that this was going to be a uneventful find, but Fate already had plans for the clones and one by one they fell into the wrath of the everyday problems in this village.

The first clone got in trouble by accidentally triggering some angry stray dogs to chase him and it did not end well for that clone. The second clone was lucky enough that were no animals chasing him, but the second clone's enemy was recklessness that while running from street to street, It had unknowingly step on a banana peel and slipped fell on the ground and at the same time, there was a random citizen passing by and carrying a big TV, when the second clone slipped and landed on the ground, he thought he that he landed in one piece but the random citizen was startled and he accidentally drop heavy TV directly on the second clone's face and that was the end of him.

Although, The last clone was the safest as it stayed calm and used his brain to traverse every street and area safely. It took him awhile before he finally sensed a familiar chakra somewhere around a certain area that he just arrived at.

* * *

Neji breathed in and out. He wondered how big was this girl. Sure that she looked as if she was in the gym everyday working to be fit. But appearances can be deceiving, He was like holding two sacks of rice right now. He was beginning to think that this was going to be a worst than the catch a chicken thing training.

As for Hanabi, She gave her big cousin a smile of motivation. She told him to hang on tight as they were on their way to the hospital soon. Although, They've had a long way to go for awhile.

"Are you alright there Big Cousin?" Hanabi asked. They were still walking on the busy streets. Passing every shop.

"Yeah, I am fine." Neji replied. He was giving all his might to carry the girl.

"We're almost there don't worry." Hanabi assured the latter as she was really confident that they can get there in time.

During the journey, Hanabi kept observing the girl, She felt like she had met this girl before. Truth to be told that the girl reminded her of her big sister. She had the lavender coloured hair but was trimmed down to her neck and an ahoge small shaped hairstyle on top. She had two whisker like marks on her cheeks, which reminder her of that Naruto fellow that her big sister would follow everywhere.

She wondered on how she got to that playground and what she was doing there which resulted on her current state right now. They had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

As the journey continued on, It slowly began to get challenging, The two Hyuugas had learned that there was gonna be a big festival in the village and most of the streets were overwhelmed with crowds of Konoha's citizens.

"You've got to be kidding me." Neji commented. He was still carrying the girl on his back. He knew that the hospital was somewhere around this village but the problem was that he didn't know all the shortcuts or alleyways in the village, He did not possessed the street smart that he should be needing for situations like this.

He only knew the official main roads and ways in the village but not shortcuts. He always was this straight linear obedient fellow.

The brown haired Hyuuga was a bit disappointed with himself, He felt like if this girl didn't get properly treated in the hospital, then he would to take all the blame for himself because of this. Then something came up to him that made him realize he did not knew this girl but he felt like he had known her for a long time and there an strange feeling or urge that he felt about this girl, as if this was her niece or something.

After minutes of traversing through the best shortcuts led by his cousin, who obviously knew what she was doing. The last shortcut that they went through was an alleyway and that specific alleyway was the final shortcut to go before the hospital and luckily, The final street after the short cut, was not that crowded. So the two were able to get pass smoothly without any trouble.

Neji even made an irritated yet tired face about the situation that they have been through. Has every main street in the village turned into this because of one festival. A kind of apocalyptic sea of never ending people that this festival could create.

The brown haired Hyuuga, then directed his eyes to his little cousin. He really couldn't believed that she managed to find a way for them away from the large crowds that could have given them a hard time. He's got that feeling that this girl was more clever than him and He respected that. He was glad and proud that Hanabi would be so mature and that a thoughtful person at this kind of age. But at least to him.

As for Hanabi, She could only sighed. There was no time to think any negative things right now. She sensed that her big cousin was getting a bit annoyed even though he was a level headed person. There were times where they would argue about things that didn't seem to be in importance. The Hyuuga girl already knew that this kind of stuff is for childish plays and she promised to herself that she would just stay quiet about the small things.

She waited for her big cousin to open his mouth but surprisingly, He did not. He just stayed quiet and did his job as if he really cared for this unconscious girl. Which was really strange to her and she doesn't know why.

When the two finally neared The hospital grounds, Both of the Hyuugas sighed in relief. They finally passed those obstacles and challenges that they can finally get the unconscious girl treated properly in a hospital.

As they entered the hospital, Unbeknownst to them a certain blonde was carefully watching them. It was none other than Boruto's last clone who finally managed to catch up and discovered the Uzumaki girl.

The clone then quickly channeled his chakra and memories so that the original one could know. He then left the scene and headed to a place where he can never be seen and disappeared a puff of smoke.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Boruto quickly received the memories of his clone. The information that he received was a quite a surprising one. According to the clone, There were two people that were with Himawari, whom was somehow unconscious. The blonde's eyes widened, there were questions going around his mind.

" _Who were these people?_ " He thought. Are they to be trusted? He just hoped what the raven haired Uchiha and the old man have said to him.

He wanted to believed that someone who had found his little sister, would be a good hearted person.

Sarada noticed the troubled blonde." Hey, Are you alright?" She asked.

Boruto snapped from his thoughts. He turned to the latter and gave her a nod." Yeah, I'm okay Sarada-chan, The clone finally managed to tracked down Hima-chan's whereabouts.

Sarada widened her eyes in surprised." Really!? Where!?" She asked. She hoped that her theory was correct.

Boruto nodded." She's in the Hospital with two unidentified people." The blonde simply replied. Having no knowledge of who were this people.

"Someone already found the girl?" Tazuna asked from the back. He also hoped that his theory was correct.

Sarada turned to the old man and nodded. "Yes Gigi. It seems that someone had actually found her and taken her into the hospital." She explained.

Tazuna took a deep breath and nodded." Good to hear that." His hopes have come true. He really hoped that this person would be showered with blessing right now for bringing that the young girl to safety.

For Boruto, He didn't care. As long as his little sister was alright. If she were really get hurt this time, He won't be forgiving himself. The overprotective side of him was so strong right now.

* * *

When the two Hyuugas entered the Hospital. They were greeted by surprised. There were also plenty of people inside, most of them were patients or citizens who are there for a health check up or to buy some prescription medicines.

Hanabi always hated this part. If someone seriously injured would be brought here, one had to witness the chaos in the emergency area. From people suffering from heart attacks, strokes or people getting themselves between life and death. This triggered a lot of bad memories from the Hyuuga girl. Especially, when their mother died of an unknown illness.

As For Neji, He describe the chaos as a negative thing. He really did not like to see people suffer or get sick. He was not used to seeing that.

Although for both Hyuugas, they have no choice but to make sure that this unconscious girl is safe. They had to find a doctor to get her treated despite the atmosphere in the hospital.

"Hanabi, Who should we look for?" Neji asked. He surveying his surroundings. Most of the hospital staff were very busy from their jobs and had little time to attend to their needs.

"I'm trying look for someone, The clerk here can't even help." Hanabi explained. It was really difficult this time. She also heard that there a fewer hospital staff today but she denied those hearsays and focus on finding someone who can attend to them.

As For Neji, He did not expect that he would probably hit the jackpot as He saw a familiar pink haired girl a few distances away from him.

"I think I know her." He muttered. A few moments later he finally recognized the person as none other than, The pink haired member of Team 7.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted her name which caught the attention of her and the Hyuuga girl.

"Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno?" Hanabi asked the latter.

Neji simply nodded."Yeah, She is The Sakura Haruno of Team Kakashi herself." He explained.

Plus, He also heard and remembered that the Pink haired girl had been assigned by the fifth hokage into this hospital for her to gain experience. He concluded that this was just a part of the training process for her on how to deal with kinds of situations, much like this. The brown haired Hyuuga was thankful for that. Good thing she didn't grew up to be a different person similar to her attitude during the earlier days of Team 7. The Girl knows what she was doing and she was really efficient.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, who wore her required outfit, noticed the unconscious girl on the brown haired Hyuuga's back. She then beckoned some of the staff from the emergency team to attend to their needs immediately as fast as possible.

"What Happened here?" Sakura seriously asked.

"We found her laying unconsciously on the ground, We really don't if she is alright, So we took her here to make sure." Neji explained. He was extremely worried.

Sakura nodded. At the same time, The Emergency Hospital bed came to the scene. She beckoned the brown haired Hyuuga to placed the unconscious girl on the said bed to which he did.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked. She needed a name for the girl or else her name would be tagged "Unknown" for the rest of the day.

Neji and Hanabi were in their thoughts yet again. They actually did not know who's this girl, her name and everything about her background. But something came into their minds from nowhere or out of thin air.

" _ **Himawari**_!" Both of them exclaimed. Much to the pink haired girl's surprised.

Sakura nodded." Alright then." She said as she wrote the name on a piece of paper which was was the Patient Information.

Sakura then directed some of the emergency staff to take the unconscious girl to have her a full routine health check up. She was going to make sure that the girl will be alright.

As for Neji and Hanabi, They were informed by the pink haired girl to go to the waiting area for further announcements.

Neji and Hanabi sat down at one of the seats in the said area. They were in silent mode. Neither of them saying a thing or whatsoever but the two of them were thinking the same thing. Was that girl, who they unknowingly named "Himawari." gonna be alright?

"Neji." Hanabi called her big cousin's name.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Hanabi asked. She was also worried about the girl.

Neji could only gave his cousin a sad smile." I hoped too." He simply replied. He was just really on a sorrow level. It's like this girl that they found in the park was not like some kind of stranger, but something that they would considered as strangely related to them.

There was a small tear that fell on the brown haired Hyuuga's eyes. He did not really know what has gotten into them but he sure felt that he did right thing on saving the girl.

Hanabi, on the other hand, was also wondering if the unconscious girl just now was somehow related to them. She seemed to looked like Hyuuga to her. But It seemed that they can be great friends in the future.

The two Hyuugas sat at their respective seats waiting for a new announcement.

Although, The silent was broken when Hanabi stood up from her seat. She then drew her wallet from her pocket.

Neji noticed this." Where you going?" He asked.

Hanabi sighed." Well, I still have enough money to buy us some snacks and drinks and also for Himawari too." She explained. Unknowingly mentioning the girl's actual real name.

Neji nodded." Alright then. I will be staying here." He replied.

Hanabi nodded and proceeded to the nearest convenience store in the hospital.

* * *

As the day went on, Boruto and crew have finally arrived at the Hospital. They were in sweats from their journey and it was not easy at least for them, who would be exploring most of the village just to find a missing girl plus with the festival, it just made it a bit difficult for them. The chaos level in the Hospital already died down. the blonde immediately headed to the clerk.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I just wanna asked Have you seen a lavender haired girl here?" Boruto asked. He was tired and exhausted from searching for his little sister. He hoped that she will be here as he expected.

The Hospital Clerk raised both her eyebrows." You mean the girl was a Patient here?" She clarified.

Boruto nodded." Yes Ma'am." He said.

The Hospital clerk then proceeded to check the record books for this patient that the blonde was talking about." What's her name by way?" She asked.

"Himawari." The teenage blonde said the name which was loud enough for a brown haired Hyuuga to hear.

The waiting area was just near the clerk area.

Both of Neji's ears stood and his eyes widened with shock and realization. There was a person looking a girl named." Himawari."

The Older Hyuuga then stood up from his seat and went to where the blonde was located. As soon as he reached the clerk area which only near his seat. He then confronted the blonde along with his friends.

"Excuse me, Did you just said Himawari?" Neji asked which caught the attention of the rest.

The young teenage blonde then turned his eyes to him and gave him a surprised looked." Yes her name is Himawari, She is my little sister." He explained.

Neji stared at the blonde in shocked. He asked himself and wondered if this was really the girl's brother then he should ask him questions first.

"Without due respect sir, I need to see her right now. I want to know if she is alright." Boruto explained. He tried to get passed the latter but the brown haired Hyuuga just won't let him passed by.

"Please sir, I really need to see her." The blonde said. He did not want to cause trouble or whatsoever. But this person was just hard to get through.

After a few attempts of begging from the blonde and rounds of explanations from the others as well, Neji finally just sighed. He saw the truth in the blonde's eyes." What is your name then?" He asked.

"My name is Bolt." Boruto, who forced himself to calm down said.

From a serious and suspecting face. Neji smiled as he raised his hand to shake the blonde's hand." Nice to meet you Bolt, I am Neji Hyuuga, by the way." He introduced himself.

Boruto's eyes widened in shocked. He thought that he was seeing a ghost in front of him. This was his mother's cousin, His Uncle Neji. But he according from what he knows, He was supposed to be long dead.

The brown haired Hyuuga, gave him a confused looked. Why was he so shocked and surprised to see him?

At the same time, Hanabi had returned back and was carrying a plastic bag of snacks and drinks. When she saw her big Hyuuga cousin comfronting a teenage blonde, Confusion and Surprise took over her immediately.

There was silence in the area as she saw her cousin and a teenage blonde who was accompanied by a raven haired girl with red glasses and lastly an man in his 50's and a boy in his early teens.

She then took a few steps forward. Plus she actually was the one who broke the silence by saying,

"What the heck is going on here?"

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter :)**


	9. Small Reunions 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Small Reunions Part 3**

**Boruto's Monologue 3**

**"You know, My Mom always would say to me that my Uncle Neji was a big part that changed her life and Dad's. There were a lot of stories that I've heard about him but I never really quite believe mom and since I was a skeptical kid back then, I preffered to see the truth by seeing him in person but the problem was that he was already gone. So I never really knew or expected that I would someday I would get to see him in the flesh."**

* * *

There was silence that took over the area as the blonde Uzumaki and The brown haired Hyuuga stared at each other. The silence can be described as mostly Awkward. The only good thing about it is that there were not so much people in the area for them to see. They were the only ones.

"Uncle Neji?" Boruto muttered loud enough for the Hyuuga to hear on what he said.

"Uncle?" Neji raised his eyebrows in confusion. Why was this blonde calling him Uncle? He was not that kind of an old guy enough to be the latter's uncle.

After a few moments, Boruto quickly realized what he just said to the latter. His mind slowly began to panic. How's he gonna explain this to him? Sure, He didn't want to be deemed as a crazy person but right now with awkwardness right in his throat, He had to do something.

On the other hand, Neji was just puzzled and confused about this blonde. He asked himself if he was really the big brother of that unconscious girl. He observed the blonde's outside appearance. He wore a decent white t-shirt covered by a black jacket, He also wore black jogging pants. There were also two patches on his cheeks and it seemed that he was hiding something beneath those patches. The one that caught his attention was the cerulean eyes that the blonde had. It reminded him of an important person and friend.

As Boruto was about to say something, He was suddenly cut by a certain female voice. Both of the guys then turned to the source were the voice originated.

The blonde's eyes widened in shocked. "Aunt Hanabi." He muttered under his breath. But this time no one heard it. He was now careful about mentioning names.

Hanabi gave a looked of confusion and surprised as she arrived at a very unusual scene. Before she left for the convenience store to buy some food and drinks, Neji was the only person there at the waiting area. But now, there were about four new people in the area and she figured that they were led by the blonde.

As for another fact, She disliked awkward silence, especially this one. So she had to do something to make this awkwardness go away before it makes her turn her world upside down.

"Excuse me for breaking this guys, but What the heck is going here!?" Hanabi calmly asked. She did not want to be hysterically reacting to this at the moment.

Meanwhile, The guys were just staring at her. They did not said a word or spoke, They just stood there quietly which even made the girl irritated.

As for Boruto, He cannot believed that his Mother's little sister, Hanabi was actually here. In addition, It was really true from what he had heard, That his Aunt looked like a matured person at this age. It was really obvious, Her mannerism and the way she spoke.

"So this is Boruto's Aunt?" Sarada thought to herself. She does not know what is happening right at the moment but she felt that things were gonna get interesting.

Tazuna and Inari just glanced at each other. They wondered if they were witnessing some kind of a scene from a soap opera or were they just seeing things because they were tired.

As for Hanabi, She just sighed and shook her head. There was only one thing to solve this problem.

"You know guys, rather than just being quiet and staring at each other." She then said as she raised his plastic bag in front of them.

"I might suggest that we just eat. I think it would be better."

* * *

As the day went on, all of the guys found themselves seating and eating the snacks that the Hyuuga girl bought at the waiting area. They were still in quietness as they were eating their food, which were sandwhiches and fruit juices in can drinks.

Sarada was munching her sandwich in peace when she heard her name being called. She then looked up to see the short black haired Hyuuga girl looking at her as if she wants to have a conversation with her. The Uchiha girl felt a bit intimidated by the latter. She observed that the girl had a tough presence in her.

"Your name is Sarada right?" Hanabi asked. She wanted to talk to the raven haired girl.

"Uhmm, Yes, Ma'am." Sarada replied. Not knowing that she called the girl a nickname for older people.

Hanabi stared at the latter with puzzlement. The girl just called her "Ma'am." which made her even confused. But she just shrugged it off to get away from further awkwardness. Does she really looked like a Ma'am to her?

"I just wanted to ask this, but since your blonde friend arrived here, My cousin keeps staring at him weirdly." Hanabi explained as she directed the raven haired girl's attention to the spot where the two guys were located.

Apparently, the brown haired Hyuuga, who was munching his sandwhich, was at the same time, staring at the blonde intently like he was some trouble. Sarada made an amused face. She wondered why the latter was staring at her blonde teammate like that. While the blonde himself was just trying his best to ignore him as possible.

"I really do not know what has gotten to them." Hanabi explained as she stood up from her seat.

"But can do me a favor?" Hanabi smiled and added while Sarada just stared and raised both of her eyebrows and blinked a couple of times.

"I want to have a conversation with you somewhere private." Hanabi's tone of voice began to get serious. She had a lot of questions about the current situation. She knew that the quiet ones like this raven haired girl were the right ones to talk to in terms of explaining everything.

As for Sarada, The Uchiha girl could only nod. Although, She wondered why the latter would want to talk to her right at this moment. But she knew this was going to be an Important conversation.

The two left the area but not before telling the others that they're going to outside to have to breath fresh air for awhile.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Boruto felt awkward right at the moment. He noticed that his Uncle Neji, was observing him or rather watching him with suspicion on his face. The blonde felt a bit intimidated than before. Were the Hyuugas always this tough-looking? They really looked as if they are.

The blonde himself tried to make eye contact but he just made his eyes tired by looking back and forth. His Uncle Neji was just really can't be beat on a stare down contest. As if he had the Eye of the tiger.

As For Inari and Tazuna, They were considered the official audience for the the two. With the old man, drinking his plastic cup of coffee while the boy drinking his apple juice in a small carton, They were officially in a scene of a movie. But the only problem is that they their attention to them dwindled when the hospital clerk turned on the TV at the waiting area and that really darted their attention towards the TV.

For a few minutes, Neji observed the blonde. Sure, He didn't fully trust him yet but he had to make sure that he was trustworthy person. It was even strange that this blonde reminded him of Naruto, although this one was much more calmer and collective. The Sasuke version perhaps.

Neji sighed. This observing game was going nowhere he had to engage him on conversation and asked for some answers that will answer his questions that were going around his mind. Sure, He was not hostile towards the blonde, he just wanted to know why would he left his little sister like that in a playground.

As He was about to open his mouth, He was suddenly cut by a familiar female voice.

"Excuse me." The female voice said. Both of the guys then turned to the where the voice was located and saw a certain pink haired girl who just arrived at the scene.

"Aunt Sakura!?" Boruto was screaming in his mind. He was seeing the younger version of his mother's teammate. But only thing was that she wasn"t here to see her right now.

When the pink haired girl arrived, She expected to see only Neji and Hanabi waiting for her but only to discover that he was with another person and Hanabi's whereabouts were gone. She also surveyed her surroundings also to find that two familiar people were in the area as well.

"Inari-kun!? Gigi!?" The pink haired girl exclaimed. She was taken by realization and surprise.

For, Tazuna and Inari they recognized the familiar voice and turned to see an old friend. They can't believed that pink haired girl was also here in the hospital. But what was she doing here by the way?

"Sakura-neechan!" Inari darted out from his seat and rushed to the pink haired teen. The boy gave the latter a hug. Same goes for the old master builder but the pink haired girl bowed her head as a sign of respect for the old man.

"I did not expect to see you here in a place such as this, Sakura." Tazuna smiled. He had not seen the girl in two years. She had grown to be a mature teenager.

Sakura smiled."Well, Lady Hokage assigned me here as a part of the training and also for me to gain experience." She explained.

Tazuna smiled." Well then, We wish you the best of luck." He then said. He knew this young lady will have a good future in this kind of field.

For Sakura, She had almost forgotten but she was able to remember on what she was here for. She was to announce to whoever the girl's family or friends are about her current condition at the moment.

The pink haired girl then focused her eyes on the two young man. He recognized Neji but did not for the other one who was a blonde teen about her age. She had to admit that He kind of look familiar. He looked liked her hyper active blonde teammate who on a two year training trip or maybe it was just the cerulean eyes that he had.

"Sakura sighed. "Alright guys, before I make an announcement, I wanna know who is the girl's family here." The pink haired girl asked. She was gonna wait for any response from them.

At the same time, both young men stood up from their seats and exclaimed.

 _ **"I am!"**  _Both young man stood and said.

Sakura gave a surprised and amused looked at the two. She also blinked a couple of times before shaking her head to snapped out. She then took a deep breath as she was ready to announce the girl's current condition or state.

"Well, We have finally checked up on her and I'am glad to say that she is fine." Sakura announced. The girl was alright. She was really unconscious for two days but there were times when she would wake up feeling confused and disoriented.

Boruto and Neji sighed in relief. She was alright.

"So far, Her condition is stable and you guys can visit her now if you want." Sakura suggested.

Neji and Boruto took glances at each other before turning to the pink haired girl with a hopeful and surprised face.

Sakura just smiled.

"And by the way she is already awake."

* * *

The journey to the specific room where the lavender haired girl currently resided was a quiet one. Boruto and Neji were being led by the pink haired girl herself as they walked through the corridors of the hospital.

Both young men were in their thoughts as they followed the pink haired teen. They were thinking of what they were gonna say or do as soon as they reached the room.

It took less than 10 minutes for the rest as they finally arrived at their destination. When they finally arrived, There was a sense of nervousness that was building up from the two young men.

"Alright, Here we are." Sakura said. She slowly opened door and was the first one to enter room.

"Hello Himawari, There are people who wanted to see you." Sakura said as she informed the lavender haired girl inside.

Boruto and Neji were preparing themselves when the pink haired teen called them. Both young men then slowly headed to the room. It was like their world was slowing down and their hearts beating fast.

Boruto was the first one to enter the door and the first one to see his little sister finally awake and fine. He felt his eyes were forming tears and he tried his best to contain them.

On the other hand, The now conscious lavender haired girl, who was watching TV immediately noticed that her big brother just entered the room.

"Boro-nii!" Himawari surprisingly said. The lavender haired girl really missed her big brother. She had no idea what happened when she was unconscious so seeing her big brother was everything to her.

Boruto rushed but quietly headed to his little sister. He immediately hugged her as any big brother would do his little sister. He was already in small tears and was sobbing as he embraced his little sister. He just consider himself a miserable big brother right now.

Himawari could only smile." Oh Come on Boro-nii, You don't have to cry, I am perfectly fine ya know." She explained as she returned the hug back to her big brother.

Although, She also noticed another person who just entered the door and she immediately recognized this person as her Uncle Neji.

Himawari's eyes widened in shock and surprised. She was seeing a deceased family member in front of her and it was impossible for him to be alive.

As for Neji, The young man could only smile. This was the lavender haired girl that he carried around his back. She was really cute and had the same eyes as her big brother.

"Hello Himawari." He greeted the girl. As if how an Uncle would greet his niece.

For Himawari, She just returned the smile. Right now, She would really want to get to know her Uncle that she haven't met in person before. This was better than how would her mom would tell the stories about him. Getting know the person in a face to fave comversation is far much more better.

* * *

The day had finally reached its afternoon stage as the cold breeze began to blew stronger than ever before. It was a time where the sun was going to set.

Hanabi stared at the raven haired girl. She brought the latter to a nearby tea house to treat her for some hot tea. Her purpose was also just to have a normal conversation with her and to get to the bottom of this so called situation.

Sarada on the other hand was on a certain level of Shyness but she really enjoyed the tea very much. Although, she would have to cooperate with the latter who was sitting in front of her.

Hanabi sighed as she took a deep breath then opened her mouth."Well, to get straight to the point, I just wanted to know what happened? with you guys and girl?" She explained. She felt and knew that there was something fishy about this situation and she wanted to get to the bottom of this to avoid further confusion.

Sarada just took a deep breath. It was really a long story to explain but she had no choice but to tell her so. She hoped that the latter will believe her for this.

Hanabi just waited for the girl to open her mouth and say something. She was a patient person so she can wait for the response for a little awhile.

Sarada began to open her mouth." Well, uhmmm This is going to be far fetched and might be ridiculous to you." She explained.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow." What you mean?" She asked.

Sarada sighed." Well, I was thinking maybe you wouldn't believe me and-" She was then cut by the latter.

"Nah, It's alright, I've seen enough so don't be bothered by telling me your story." Hanabi smiled. She was ready for any kind of testimony even if it's far fetched.

Sarada took a deep breath." Well, To be honest, We don't belong in this time or era." She explained.

"What do you mean by not from this era?" A puzzled Hanabi asked. This was getting interesting.

Sarada again, took a deep breath and then opened her mouth for the big revelation and reveal.

"We are from the future."

**CHAPTER END.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter! Thank you also for the likes and follows for the story.**


	10. Mysteries and Revelations

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Mysteries and Revelations**

It was nothing but darkness that all she could see. Himawari found herself in this dark endless void, Silence was in charge and the lavender haired girl was confused.

"Where am I?" Himawari thought to herself as she looked around her surroundings. It was silent and pure blwack and she felt like that she was trap here for an eternity.

She tried to scream but not sound or voice was coming out from her mouth. After a few moments, her heart began to raise and she found herself panicking and not knowing what to do.

Then Her Mind began to play with her as thoughts such as her already being dead and trap in an endless limbo crowded her mind.

She tried to let out words that she can able say, but it only ended in failure as there was not a thing coming out from her mouth. Himawari became more restless, tears were starting to form on her eyes and For the first time since, she felt helpless. The girl then began to sob like she was a little girl again.

Although, It may be considered as useless on what she was trying to do right now, but then suddenly in the midst of this complete silence, a small light appeared in a distance. It took a few moments for the girl to realize the small light, which was getting brighter and bigger. Then followed by a familiar voice calling her.

"Hima, Don't worry everything's going to be alright."

Himawari's eyes widened, She knew that voice. It was from her mother! Right at this moment, The light finally engulfed the darkness surrounding her and the last thing girl saw was the blinding light before finding herself back to reality.

Two Cerulean Eyes stared at a sight that was confusing at first before realizing what has happened before her eyes. The lavender haired girl's eyes widened in shock as right before her was her mother directly looking at her eyes.

"M-Mom?" Himawari stuttered. She couldn't believed her eyes. For a brief few moments, she felt relieve and comforted away from the current situation.

"Himawari" Hinata, her mom or a vision of her, held the latter's cheeks softly.

Meanwhile, tears were flowing down the lavender haired girl's cheeks, she was starting to cry. She tried to let out a word but she was unable to due to the shock.

"I will always be there for you and Boruto" The Vision of her mother said and assured her.

Himawari didn't knew what to say, there was a part of her that just wanted to forget all of this and she just wanted to hug her mom, who was comforting her right now even though she was just a vision or a spirit. As Himawari began to close her eyes again, A voice suddenly called her name.

" ** _Himawari, It's not your time yet_.**

Himawari's consciousness slowly came back and she finally her regained her senses. She found herself laying on a soft ground and she quickly assumed that she laying on a bed or maybe someone's bed. She then tried opening her eyes only to be greeted with a bright light.

Himawari cringed and close her eyes again." What's with these bright lights? are they trying to blind me that bad?" She thought As for the second time, she slowly opened her eyes again and this time she was successful. Although, her vision was pretty much blurred as traces of the bright light began to fade away and her world around her began to morph back.

" _Where am I?"_  She muttered as she moved to sat up from the bed that she was on.

"You are in a safe place don't worry." A voice then was heard replying to her question.

When the lavender haired girl's vision finally cleared. She then saw a young woman, She had short pink hair which was tied up into a pony tail. She had bright green eyes which reminded the girl of someone that she knew before. She also wore some kind of white lab coat covering her outfit.

The bewildered Uzumaki girl stared at the young woman. She really looked familiar to her. She just can't get the thing straight in her head. Plus, She wondered why did she end up in some hospital? Questions, like is she even in heaven already? If it is, then she won't ever go back to that dreaded place anymore. She will just have to stay here forever as long as she likes.

However, That was not the case.

"You're name is Himawari am I correct?" The Pink haired girl asked as she held a clipboard with some notes attached to it.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Uzumaki girl opened her mouth for the first time.

The pink haired nodded and then wrote something on clipboard. After that, She then directed her eyes to the lavender haired girl who was staring at her with a confused looked.

She smiled." Alright Himawari, My name is Sakura Haruno, I will be the person in charge of checking your health." The pink haired girl then introduced herself.

Himawari stared at the blank space for awhile, She wondered about the name" Sakura" There was something getting around her head that she can't figured out but after a few moments, She finally realized the person standing in front of her.

"Aunt Sakura!" Himawari's eyes widened in shocked. Her mind began to spin another round of endless thoughts and questions. This was her Sarada-neechan's mother!

"But why does she looked young?" The Uzumaki girl thought to herself. She just observed the latter as if it was some kind of famous historical figure talking in front of her.

As for Sakura, The pink haired girl just raised an eyebrow of confusion for the latest patient in front of her. She wondered on why she was staring at her like that and giving her confused looks. Although, She looked very familiar to her. She had described her as a lavender haired teen with having two whisker-like marks on her cheeks that reminded her of her blonde teammate.

After a few moments of quietness, The pink haired teen shook her head and sighed." Alright, Since you are finally awake, I might call the ones that brought you here." She explained as she prepared to leave the room.

Himawari blinked a couple of times and then witness the younger version of her Aunt Sakura leaving the room. After that, It was silence that she'd heard. She spend most of her time staring at the blank space and exploring her thoughts. She wondered why it so vague at the moment. She can't even remember a thing or two.

Himawari sighed. She then observed her surroundings. In fact she was really in a hospital but which Hospital? She only remembered there was only one hospital back home and it was really big. But this one was not familiar to her as it looked very outdated to her.

The Uzumaki girl then turned to her side and saw a plastic bottled water. She blinked a couple of times before grabbing the said object and opened the cap. She then drank the liquid inside as she felt refreshing after that. She only drink half of it to save for later.

Himawari then placed the plastic bottled water back to the table beside her. She then decided to relax for awhile and attempted to close her eyes as the beginning point of her resting. Although, something unexpected happened. The moment when she closed her eyes, Images of destruction of a village and death of many people began flashed in front of her eyes.

The Uzumaki girl began to shake in fear as the images began to target her personally. She then realized that this was not a dream or a vision but memories of horrors that she went through. She saw a lot of death and sadness, but the only problem was that, She did not know what happened to her mother and father. Everything was vague that made it harder for to remember only snippets and fragments. But there was this certain memory that she recalled, of a mysterious male person with menacing amber eyes standing on top of the Hokage mountain. He was accompanied by a group of 6-7 people who were standing right beside the latter. They projected an Aura of Evil that was too much for any mortal to handle.

Then the last scene played out from the lavender haired girl's eyes was that of her big brother clashing with Kawaki as then suddenly a bright light quickly engulfed the whole area.

Himawari suddenly opened her eyes as she snapped from her thoughts. There was someone knocking from behind the door and the lavender haired girl swallowed her saliva as she prepared for this someone to enter the room.

A few moments later, The door finally opened and right came in a smiling Sakura Haruno who had a surprised for the latter.

"Hello Himawari, There are people who wanted to see you." Sakura said as she informed the lavender haired girl inside.

Himawari blinked in surprised as she then waited for these people to come in.

A blonde young man was the first one to enter the door. He felt that his eyes were forming tears and he tried his best to contain them.

On the other hand, The now conscious lavender haired girl recognized that this was her big brother who just entered the room. He also wore new but different clothing.

"Boro-nii!" Himawari surprisingly said. The lavender haired girl really missed her big brother. She had no idea what happened when she was unconscious so seeing her big brother was everything to her for now.

Boruto rushed but quietly headed to his little sister. He immediately hugged her as any big brother would do his little sister. He was already in small tears and was sobbing as he embraced his little sister.

Himawari could only smile." Oh Come on Boro-nii, You don't have to cry, I am perfectly fine ya know." She explained as she returned the hug back to her big brother.

Although, She also noticed another person who just entered the door and she immediately recognized this person as her Uncle Neji from the old photos that her mom would show her.

Himawari's eyes widened in shock and surprised. She was seeing a deceased family member in front of her and it was impossible for him to be alive.

As for Neji, The young man could only smile. This was the lavender haired girl that he carried around his back. She was really cute and had the same eyes as her big brother.

"Hello Himawari." He greeted the girl.

For Himawari, She just returned the smile. Right now, She would really want to get to know her Uncle that she haven't met in person before.

* * *

Hanabi just stared at the raven haired girl with a very wide eye surprised expression. She just heard a claim from the latter that she and the siblings were from a different timeline. The future to be exact.

So basically they were people from a different era that got somehow sent here in this timeline. Hanabi shook her head for a little bit and took a deep breath. She was just preparing herself the full main testimony of the raven haired girl.

"You said that your name was Sarada right?" Hanabi asked.

"But May I know your full name first?" She added. She realized that the girl and her friends had not revealed their full names yet.

The Uchiha girl nodded. She then looked around her surroundings vigilantly as she knew this were different times and there was only one Uchiha left at this particular period.

The raven haired girl then took a deep breath for another big reveal." My full name is Sarada Uchiha, I am daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." She explained in a calmer tone of voice so that no one will hear on what she had just said.

Hanabi eye's widened in shock as her jaw dropped at the same time. Did she just said that she was an Uchiha!? But the Uchiha were considered an extinct clan for a long time except for a few ones left. Then suddenly this girl was claiming that she was an Uchiha, not just a normal Uchiha but the daughter of the former member of Team 7 who is currently a missing-nin. In addition, Sakura Haruno was also her mother so that means...

" ** _They really ended up together."_**

Hanabi felt her mind was gonna explode to all of this information that she is receiving right at the moment. However, She decided to continue to conversation to get the full and big picture, even though how far fetched it was.

As for Sarada, She continued to explain the situation from what happened before until now. She told the Hyuuga girl that in the future, The progressive village of Konoha was ravaged by destruction and the alleged death of its Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, much too another revelation received by the Hyuuga girl.

Sarada would go on to explain that there was this person named Kawaki, who was adopted and treated like a member of the family by the Hokage himself. He would go on to destroy the village out of vegeance and anger that was too complicated to be explained. The ordeal also resulted a scar on her blonde teammate's right eye but it did not stop him from facing the person that he once considered as a brother at the top of seventh's destroyed face of the Hokage Mountain.

Sarada also told the Hyuuga that she and lavender haired girl were witnesses and saw the whole fight unfold. She would go on to describe it as an overwhelming fight. Though, it ended with a clash followed by huge explosion and a bright light that engulfed them. After that, she would go tell that her blonde teammate woke up somewhere in a random forest. She explained that she and the younger girl were unconscious and was carried by none other than the blonde himself. Not too long, He found safe haven in the form of a transportation wagon owned by Tazuna and Inari and from then on the rest is history.

Hanabi just stared at the latter in disbelief. She was just as shocked and surprised like she just heard the most classified information of all time. She had to admit that this was a very challenging information to digest in at the moment. Sure she heard all the most far fetched story that she heard from every person she had met but this one just in another whole new level.

The Hyuuga girl very much appreciated the latter for telling her everything she knew and for being truthful to her. The only major challenge is for her to believed what the raven haired girl had said. She needed the evidence and that was the real point of this. If the latter can present the enough evidence then she would believed her.

As for Sarada, she was thinking the same thing. Although, there was only one way that she knew that would convinced the Hyuuga girl in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. After that moment, She opened her eyes into revealing the Sharingan. A special ability that only an Uchiha possessed.

This was one and only evidence of the raven haired teen to the Hyuuga girl and it was a landslide, the evidence enough for the Hyuuga girl to believed that the whole thing was real.

Sarada then quickly turned off her Sharingan to avoid further noticed. She then darted her eyes towards the Hyuuga girl, who almost dropped her own tea on the ground.

As for Hanabi, There was no choice but to believed her now. She presented a strong evidence. She sighed." Alright, I believe you." She said as she finally drank her hot tea. She hadn't her tea since the raven haired was giving her a lot of information for her to know.

As for Sarada, she told everything that she could know. A thought then came to her that the Hokage should now the truth about this. But the major problem is that she doesn't know how to contact the Hokage or get a close meeting with her as possible. She heard that in this era, everything was very strict unlike back home.

"Uhmm, Aunt Hanabi?" Sarada shyly asked.

Hanabi then looked up and raised an eyebrow." Yeah what is it?" Since the latter told about her being called "Aunt" in the future. Might as well go with the flow.

"Well, Uhmmm, Can I ask you a small favor? " Sarada asked. She hoped that the Hyuuga girl would know how to do this.

"Yeah, sure what is it? " Hanabi asked. She was still in the midst of drinking her tea.

Sarada then took another deep breath again.

"Can you arrange a meeting with the Hokage?"

* * *

Neji watched and observed the two siblings as they finally reunited. It was like a scene from a movie or something. It also made him a bit teary eyed. This was like one of the first times he had seen something like this. Usually in his everyday family life, It was nothing but a bunch of monotone silence. He was sick of the lifeless family life back in the Hyuuga compound. He wanted something different and he definitely deserved it.

Now, The Brown haired Hyuuga found himself having a fruitful conversation with the two siblings, especially the girl. He felt so comfortable right now that he began to see them as a family that he wanted for his original family to be.

Himawari was the funniest and most adorable girl that he had met. She was just so cute and a positive, happy go lucky girl. She would always tell him jokes that would make him burst in laughter for the first time in many years. For the brown haired Hyuuga, She can qualify for any comedy contest and win the grand prize.

Himawari on the other hand, finally got to know her Uncle Neji. It was true what her mom had said. That He was really a serious and calm person but deep inside he wanted the medicine that would cure him from his monotone emotion. That Medicine would be well known as "Laughter"

To also protect her big brother from being the heated person from her Uncle Neji. She told him about on why she ended up on that playground (She remembered it) and also told the whole story of them being orphans because their "small village" being attacked by raiders and they were the only survivors.

When the Brown haired Hyuuga finally learned about the main reasons. He felt guilty for being such a hot head on the blonde. He then planned on apologizing to him right now but as he turned around to apologize and make ammends, He was suddenly gone.

He also found out from the lavender haired the reason on why the blonde was suddenly gone because of him being focus on conversing with the girl and not knowing that the blonde left to do something outside.

* * *

Boruto sighed and rested himself on one of the metallic chairs at a particular corridor in the hospital. The Blonde also had a cup of water in his hand and drank it as he tried to relax himself. Since he finally saw that his little sister was fine, He just decided to let her talk and get to know their Uncle Neji for awhile.

Boruto rested his head and closed his eyes for awhile. He tried to recall what happened in the last few days. The fight between him and Kawaki, the whole village in shambles, because of the destruction and chaos. The Deaths of many lives, including his mom, who had given her life to protect Himawari.

The blonde cringed, He did not want to think about this anymore. He just wanted peace in his mind for now. Sure he can talk to his little sister all day to relax himself but his Uncle Neji was a bit disappointed in him so far. The blonde deduced that he was disappointed because of Himawari being discovered unconscious on the playground and he thought that the blonde was being careless.

Boruto took another sighed yet again. When was this gonna stop?

Although, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when familiar voice called him.

"Hey." The blonde looked up and saw his Uncle Neji who was standing in front of him. He was also holding what appears to be a couple of two cups of hot chocolate.

"Want some?" Neji offered the hot drink.

"Thank you very much." Boruto thanked the latter. He was also surprised about the brown haired Hyuuga's appearance. What does he wanna talk about?

Neji sighed. "Tazuna-san and his grandson are in the room for awhile so I think maybe we could talk for a little for awhile." He explained as he took a seat beside the blonde.

"I'm really sorry for what happen back there, I was just being protective to her." Neji explained. He finally apologized to the latter. He did not mean to be that of a strict person.

Boruto stared wide eye at the older Hyuuga with surprised. He did not expect him to be apologizing. Although, He concluded that his little sister might have said something to him that made him realized something or whatsoever.

Neji continued." Well, She also told me that you risked your life just to protect her when your village got destroyed." He said.

Boruto just kept silent for awhile. But he still listened the older Hyuuga.

"I just wanted to say Thank You for protecting her." Neji said which surprised the blonde.

Boruto was quite speechless at the moment. This was the first time that he had seen and heard a person thanking him and it was his Uncle Neji too.

As for Neji, He had already put aside the old problems from just now. He was eager and ready to have a conversation with the blonde and maybe get to know him more. He was also following the advice of his cousin, who told him to get low and make friends once in awhile in his life.

Boruto on the other hand, was still surprised and speechless but he managed to regain his senses and readied himself up for another but proper conversation with the latter. He hoped that his Uncle Neji wasn't that much of a serious guy.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

As the afternoon neared, The sun began to show the signs

of setting down. It was also a sign that a lot of people slowly going back to their own homes one by one. But as for Sarada and Hanabi, the two girls took a journey to the Hokage building. With the request of the Uchiha girl.

Sarada, on the other hand was having second thoughts. Did she did the right thing? Asking a favor to the Hyuuga girl, It was kind of actually embarrassing for the raven haired girl, She was a stranger here and the first thing she did was to asked a person to take her to the Hokage tower to have a meeting with the Hokage. This was just too much for her.

As for Hanabi, She just shrugged it off and did everything what she could do to help the raven haired girl. Since it was all true about them being from the future, This is now automatically a classified information.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, Sarada was quickly overwhelmed with awe. The architecture of the building was something that she would call as an "Iconic Landmark." It was also different from the future version of the Hokage building back home.

Hanabi stopped her tracks and turned to the Raven haired Uchiha. She then gave her a look." Listen, This is the only thing I could do to help what you need now." She explained.

"But, It's gonna be all on you. You gotta do all your best to convince her." Hanabi added. She just wants to make sure that the latter is prepared for any kind of possibilities to happen.

Sarada just simply nodded in return. She knew that this was gonna be a challenge for her and she was prepared to face this one. The Uchiha girl really liked challenges, It gives her the motivation and perseverance to succeed.

Hanabi nodded." Well Then, shall we get going?"

* * *

The Conversation between Boruto and Neji went pretty well. They talked about things that they personally agreed to and were finally to let out of all the opinions from their mouths. They were really getting along.

Boruto also explained on how he managed to save the old man and the Boy from Bandits that ambushed them on broad daylight back in the forest. Neji was impressed that the blonde knew what he had to do at that moment. He was also taking notes from the blonde's tips on being a good protective older cousin for Hinata and Hanabi.

The blonde really did enjoy his time on getting to know with the Uncle that he did not met before. He was really helpful when it comes to asking on managing your temper and being calm in times of danger.

Neji on the other hand found himself talking to the blonde as if he had a nephew of his own. He also thought if Hinata was here, She would be also enjoying on spending time with them.

The conversation lasted for about half an hour before going back to the room. They also learned that it was time for Tazuna and Inari to leave for their scheduled appointment. The blonde along with Neji, Bid farewell to the two as they left.

Before leaving, Tazuna gave the blonde a small token or gift in the form of a small wooden symbol of hope. He knew that this boy had potential and would be a very important factor of changing the world to a better place.

The blonde could only smile. As He also thanked the two. They left the Hospital with a new experience that they would tell to their friends and families when they go back to their place.

As the sun began to set. Boruto and Neji were unaware that a certain long lavender haired girl had entered the hospital during their final conversation with Tazuna and Inari.

* * *

Sarada stared at the main door of the Hokage's office. She felt a bit of nervousness building up inside her. She was going to meet the Hokage herself face to face.

"Here we are." Hanabi said as she had led them to the main office of the Hokage.

The Hyuuga girl then turned to the Raven haired girl who was feeling a bit nervous at the moment. She then gave the latter a sighed but smiled.

"Come on Sarada, You need to get yourself together." Hanabi said as she tried to motivate the girl.

"Don't believe those rumours about the Hokage being a strict and scary person. " She explained as if she is trying to convinced the latter that everything was gonna be alright.

Hanabi then smiled." Don't worry, I got your back." She said as she finally opened the door to the main office.

Sarada took a deep breath as she watched the Hyuuga girl entering the door first. She then slowly headed and followed the latter inside the office.

The Uchiha girl and Hyuuga girl then found themselves inside the Hokage office. It was just any other office shelves which a lot of books were located, stacks of paperwork located on the main desk plus the office had 5 large rectangular opened windows at the back.

The only differences is that the Hokage herself was not present in the office except for the small electric fan that was left on.

"That's weird, Lady Tsunade should be here right now." Hanabi wondered. Where was the Hokage?

After a few moments, footsteps could be heard from outside the office. Not a minute has passed that the door suddenly opened to reveal a blonde haired woman along with a younger short black haired woman who was holding a cute little pig as a pet.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sarada just muttered. She was seeing the Hokage herself in her prime and a serious face that she possessed.

Meanwhile, A puzzled and bewildered Tsunade and Shizune stared at the two newcomers. She recognized the black haired girl as Hanabi Hyuuga but the other one, the raven haired girl beside her that she did not recognized.

Silence took over the area as the none of them said a word. As for Tsunade, thoughts were clouding her mind as she wondered what they were doing here at this hour.

Tsunade just sighed to break the silence.

"Alright girls, What do you want?"

* * *

Himawari rested her head on a pillow. She was the best moment of her life right now. She was easily relax and positive right now. Her whole day was worth it as she managed to reunite with her big brother plus getting to know Tazuna, Inari and her Uncle Neji.

She stared at the ceiling above on what's gonna happen next. She had a lot of questions going around her mind. What now? What was the next step to this journey?

Will she ever meet her loved ones again? Will there be a way to go back to the way it was? If it is, then how's she gonna supposed to that?

So many questions, Although, the only thing she can do right now is relax and continue on from this current situation the she is in right now.

Himawari continued to relax, She also described the pillow and the bed as something comfortable. She wondered on where do they get thus kinds of pillows and cusion. It made her felt that she was in a fluffy world.

Although, silence was in charge right now. But that it was not to last. Soon the lavender haired girl heard footsteps coming from outside. She was not aware of it and as soon as the footsteps stopped, The door finally opened. She then suddenly opened her eyes and noticed it.

Himawari, tired of surprises and not knowing who's this someone that was going to enter just sighed. She was gonna braced herself for another surprise.

"Just give me a break man."

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter! Thank you also for the favourites and Follows! Much appreciated!**


	11. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Although this one is a bit short so I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confrontations**

As the door slowly but finally opened, Himawari prepared yet again as she braced herself from another surprise. She just didn't knew who was this person behind the door. Besides, She already knew that her big brother and Uncle Neji were outside bidding farewell to or parting ways with Tazuna and Inari.

When the door finally opened, A person stepped in and it was none other than, her big brother who surprisingly came early and was also carrying a plastic of bag of snacks and drinks. The lavender haired girl sighed in relief, She thought that it was someone else.

Boruto smiled at his little sister. Apparently, after parting ways with Tazuna and Inari, the blonde decided to head back to the room but not without buying some food to eat at the nearby convience store, courtesy of Neji's budget. He did not have money right now.

The blonde sat down on a chair beside his little sister's bed. He placed the snacks and drinks on the side table and grabbed a can of juice and sandwhich. He was really hungry right now.

"Hima-chan, If you're hungry, feel free to grab a snack." The blonde informed the latter as he munched away his sandwhich. He was really hungry at the moment.

Himawari just smiled." Why not? I'm really craving for a yummy sandwhich right now." She cheerfully exclaimed. She would like to have any food right now to satisfy her hunger.

As the Uzumaki siblings enjoyed their snack time, with Boruto consuming two sandwhiches because of his big appetite while Himawari just enjoyed hers slowly. But of course, their snack time would not be complete without a conversation between the two.

Himawari was the first one to break the silence." Boro-Nii." She called her big brother's name.

Boruto raised both of his ears and eyebrows as he turned to his little sister. He expected that she would be asking a question sooner than later.

"Yeah, what is it Hima-chan?" He asked.

"Where is Sarada-nee by the way?" The lavender haired girl asked. She wondered why the raven haired Uchiha was not here. What happened to her?

Boruto smiled and sighed." Well, She and you Aunt Hanabi went out to get some fresh air and maybe decided to have some to drink some hot tea along the way." He explained. He also expected that the two will be taking too long. When he was a boy, he remembered how his Aunt was this kind of curious person, She would always get the truth out of someone if they were too mysterious and suspicious.

Who knows? Sarada might be showing off her Sharingan right now to the latter. It was the only evidence that she got to make her believe that they are from the future.

"Boro-nii?" Boruto thoughts were interrupted yet again by his little sister.

"Yes Hima-chan?" He said.

"Are we really in the past?" Himawari asked her second question. She was probably prentending just now to the people that she was talking to. But inside, she did not knew a thing or what happened after that fight between her big brother and a cruel person named "Kawaki". She only remembered that she was engulfed by the bright light.

Boruto could sighed." Yes Hima, We are in the Past." The blonde replied. He had no choice but to tell her the truth. Seeing their Uncle Neji was enough evidence for her to be convinced.

Himawari just kept silent. There were thoughts going around her mind. She wondered on how they were gonna survive here in this place. Since they were in a new world and era, They would remain as strangers for awhile.

Boruto stared at the silent Uzumaki girl. He was a bit concern, She did not deserved to be seeing this and being in this current situation. She was just a young teenager. The blonde began to think of a way to make sure that his little sister and Uchiha teammate would always be safe no matter what.

"Boro-nii?" Himawari called his big brother's name yet again.

As the blonde then turned his eyes to the lavender haired again. He unexpectedly met the eyes of the worried Uzumaki girl. He wondered why would she be worried? They were currently in a safe place for now.

As for Himawari, She gave her big brother worried eyes. In truth, she was concern about the safety of the blonde. They have to remember that anything can happen right now or later. The Unexpected things had the edge against the Expected things. She had to really wonder on what if they were not safe in this place. Considering on what her big brother faced before, she was just afraid that someday she might see him sacrificing his life just to protect her and Sarada.

* * *

"What a Beautiful Sunset!" Neji commented as he watched the sun set in its glory from the rooftop of the hospital.

The Brown haired Hyuuga really enjoyed this kinds of moments. It was nothing but pure beauty to him. It was like all the aspects of negativity wasn't here at the moment. The perfect scene for anyone looking for peace.

Neji took a deep breath and relaxed himself. So many things have happened in just one day. He was only just expecting to have a normal hyperactive but boring day with his team and after that will go straight home to face the family life that he did not want to see. Although, Thanks to a girl named" Himawari" and her big brother, It really changed him and made him a better person. It also gave him the inspiration to think about changing his family's lifestyle from now on. It was just toxic for him now.

He also thought of inviting the two siblings to the compound someday. That they would get to know the rest of the family especially Hinata. Maybe the siblings can make the latter happy and give her the confidence that she needs. Although, this would taking a lot of time to do so. They were still in the hospital, and nobody knows on when will the girl be discharged.

In addition, They still have to talk to the Hokage and tell her everything that she needs to know for them to be safe and staying here. But he doubted the interrogation schemes in the village. The interrogation process in the village was just too much for him. In other words, No mercy.

Neji sighed. These thoughts were overwhelming him. Although, He began questioned himself about his ability to protect Hanabi and Hinata. Someday, He will be risking his life on dangerous waters and when that time comes, He will do everything he can just for them to be safe. Would he survive though?

Neji's thoughts then changed the topic to none other than his cousin. Hinata was kind of a shy and timid person since they were kids. In addition, He noticed that she was a private person, she won't reveal anything and would kept it to herself. That was a factor that alienated the relationship between him and her.

Although, Speaking of Hinata, What was she up to these days? And what was she doing right at this moment? He hoped that she was alright wherever she is now.

More than 10 minutes had passed, Neji decided to that its time for him to go back to the room. The siblings might be waiting for him back inside.

* * *

As the afternoom reached its peak. The large crowd that befelled the quiet atmosphere hospital began to dwindle. The old atmosphere slowly began to come back and what was once the chaotic and full corridors had been reverted back into the old quiet place.

As for Sakura, this was the hospital scenario was all about. Since this was the main hospital in the village, it was very obvious for many people to come here to be treated. The pink haired girl had seen how people went to their last journey in their life and also saw how they are given a second chance.

There were also rumours or Urban Legends fully alive amongst the staff members. She heard a famous rumor of a doctor who practiced forbidden rituals and held secret illegal experiements on patients under the guise of appointments. He apparently died in the very hospital itself. Some say He commited suicide or some say he was murdered and rumours that his spirit contimue to haunt the halls of the hospital even kidnapping unsuspecting patients and experimenting them from beyond the grave.

It was just pure fantasy for her. A kind of a Scary urban legend which its only purpose is to scare the staff members. Sakura just shrugged it off. She's been working here for about a month now and she had not seen anything unusual.

The pink haired girl then found herself walking on one of the quiet corridors as she was holding her clipboard and Speaking of which about the siblings, She also wondered if they were somehow related to Naruto, they had the same cerulean eyes as him or was it just her imagination.

As she continued on, her bright green eyes suddenly noticed a very familiar person. It was a young woman about the same age as her. She had long lavender hair that almost reacher her waist. She walking through a specific corridor and into a particular direction. There was curiousness building up inside her right now. What was she doing here?

Although, The pink haired girl had no choice but to find out for herself as long as things would not go to trouble. So she decided to walk a little faster towards the girl.

"Hinata!" She called her name. But there was no answer.

At the same time, One Neji Hyuuga came out from one of the exit doors and was just as surprised to see the pink haired girl who then accidentally bumped into him. Sakura almost dropped her clipboard and the blood samples but luckily Neji was quick to help her catch it.

"Hey slow down Sakura." Neji said as he caught the pink haired girl.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked.

Sakura could only nod." Yeah I'm fine, I think I just saw Hinata over there and-" The pink haired girl trailed off as she then noticed there was not a single trace of any person in that very area she is pointing at.

"But she was just there? I saw her!" Sakura claimed as she definitely saw her or Maybe her mind was playing and she was just seeing things.

Then a thought a came to her." Oh no!." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I forgot the blood sample of Himawari." Sakura explained. Apparently, she had took some blood from the lavender haired girl to check if there were any problems but she forgot to take the samples and results back in the office.

Neji sighed." Alright, let's go, You still have the time right?" He added.

Sakura nodded." Yeah. I think so."

"Well let's get going then."Neji said as the two headed for the office in a different direction.

Neji was confused and surprised. He had no knowledge of his elder cousin going here. She was busy somewhere else and how could she be here in the first place?

As the continued on the corridors, they unknowingly passed by bulletin board which contains all the great doctors and medical experts to ever work here in the hospital. The only differences is one of those doctors had extreme case of psychopathy and apparently died of a suicide.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

An Hour passed as The Uzumaki siblings were still in the room. The blonde himself was reading some magazines that he found beside the hospital bed while Himawari was just watching TV.

The Uzumaki siblings were really enjoying their time, They really deserved a good rest. After all the ordeal that has happened before. For Boruto, He could finally say that all those back breaking hard work had paid off.

A thought then came into the blonde's mind. He wondered about his Uchiha teammate, on what was she doing right now. If she indeed went to the Hokage building to have a meeting with Granny Hokage then he could only wished her the best of luck.

Although, Boruto has full trust and He believed in his friend. She has that strong spirit of her mother. She was will not go down or surrender that easily. She will fight for what is right and for what is true.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the raven haired girl. She was currently listening at the latter's testimony of her being a kid that came from the future. The blonde woman just rolled her eyes as if she was just listening to a kid's story. It was nothing but just fairy tales to her unless she had evidence to prove it.

Tsunade sighed." Look kid, Time travel doesn't exist alright, except for movies." She told the latter as she stood up from her seat.

"Please, Lady Hokage you have to believe me. What am telling is the truth." Sarada pleaded and explained. She was trying her best to convince her but at the same time not to bring out her temper.

Hanabi did what all she can to back up the raven haired girl but at the end of the day, She was just a teenager. She was talking against the Hokage if the line was crossed. But still nobody had the guts to talk to the Hokage like what the raven haired kunouichi was doing right now.

The black haired Hyuuga was pretty impressed. The Hokage had given the girl the chance to talk and present her case and she wasted no time trying all the best techniques to convince the latter. The raven haired girl talked as if her life dependent on it.

To all her best efforts, It was not enough, The hokage was gonna leave soon for her occasional night out drinking and gambling. The hopes of convincing her was dwindling fast. Sarada was running out of time.

However, the fighting spirit of the raven haired teen never faded away.

It would be really unexpected for everyone as the pleading and begging for chance for the Hokage to believe in the Uchiha girl's testimony began to turnaround. Whoever knew that the conversation would reach until the outskirts of the Hokage building.

Sarada comtinued to begged and pleaded until, it took a toll on the Hokage's temper and patience that when the raven haired girl won't stop, Tsunade temper overtook her and unknowingly, tried to make the girl shut her mouth up.

First, Tsunade turned around with a surprised high sweep kick that would directly go towards the face of Sarada. The raven haired girl was quick enough to avoid the kick towards her by bending backwards.

Shizune and Hanabi were caught by surprised, they did not expect this to happen.

"Beginner's luck." Tsunade commented as she deduced the girl being lucky enough to dodge her attack. The Blonde haired woman then moved to her second attack by following it by a surprised sweep kick that started from up to down.

Sarada already expected another managed to avoid again by performing a full body back flip while the latter's feet landed and destroyed the ground. Tsunade surprised and annoyed yet again, performed her third move by using her feet to stomped the ground which caused a small earthquake which split the ground into half which also caused shockwave that headed towards the young woman.

Tsunade was so sure that the raven haired girl had no chance of blocking or avoiding her final attack but it only made the Uchiha girl more determined. After doing the full body backlip, the raven haired Uchiha had quickly got back to her comfortable position and as she saw the shockwave coming towards her, She then performed a counterattack which was accompanied by a familiar catch phrase.

"SHANNARO!" Sarada yelled out as she performed a punch to the ground which comepletely obliterated any trace of the shockwave and stopped the earthquake. The Raven haired Uchiha landed on the ground safely and was ready for more.

Everyone else was shocked and surprised that a teenage girl can fully counter the Hokage's attacks right now. It was just impossible especially for Tsunade who was staring at the raven haired girl with a shocked look.

As for Sarada, she recovered her breath and gave a confident smile. She then looked up to the latter revealing her red eyes with the signature three tomoe symbols on it.

Tsunade widened her eyes. She was looking at something more even impossible right now.

"The Sharingan."

Shizune also noticed it too. She wondered if this girl was really telling the truth. She had the eye ability that the extinct clan possesses. It was impossible because there were only two surviving Uchihas left. But right in front of her eyes was different and was defying that theory.

As for Hanabi, She was shooking her but she smiled as she really sometimes dislike the Hokage's attitude and lifestyle. She should be really performing her duties. Now, The Hyuuga girl found herself rooting for the raven haired teen to teach her a lesson and challenging a legendary sannin is pretty much a farewell note.

However, that was not the case. So Hanabi just cheered for the latter.

_"You go girl!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter! Thank you also for the favourites and Follows! Much appreciated!**


	12. Confrontation 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Although this one is a bit short so I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confrontations Part 2**

Tsunade would always described herself as just a normal ordinary citizen of any kind of place, especially Konoha. She was not that old but she agreed on considering an early retirement just to pursue a private life. Although, It was a private life of drinking and gambling into a level that none can reach. Although, when a kid name "Naruto" entered her life, everything was reset. It basically made her a leader ing life, literally a leader that will lead people into better lives, A Hokage.

Yes, It gave her a purpose but she was still adjusting after all these two years. Some nights after her Hokage duties, The sneaky blonde haired woman would head to her favorite place and resume her old lifestyle. After all she had day offs that were just on the right time..

As for Shizune, She had really no choice but to just follow her. She was older than her, she was far more superior than her and she was the Hokage after all. There is nothing she can do about this. It seems that there will be no real change until when the right unexpected time comes.

Fast forward a month later, A raven haired girl arrived, she was accompanied by Hanabi Hyuuga of the clan. It was afternoon that friday when they were going to get their things at the office that they discovered that they were already inside.

Apparently, This raven haired girl wanted to have a meeting with the Hokage at the wrong time. Tsunade was to go for another night of gambling at the usual place but she gave the teen a chance to talk and they sat down for awhile.

The girl explained her purpose and claimed that she came from a future where Konoha was destroyed and left a barren wasteland. It seemed too far fetched at first but as she continued her explanation, Shizune seemed convinced and had slowly come to believe that her testimony was true. The girl explained that the Uzumaki siblings were currently at the main hospital awaiting for her.

However, Lady Hokage herself was not that an easy person to believed any kind of Hocus pocus. She was always a skeptic and an unofficial realist. She refused to believed the teen as she was really just a teenager and could be pulling a prank. She ended the conversation soon enough and decided that she had already heard enough.

However, the fighting spirit of the raven haired teen never faded away.

It would be really unexpected for everyone as the pleading and begging for chance for the Hokage to believe in the Uchiha girl's testimony began to turnaround. Whoever knew that the conversation would reach until the outskirts of the Hokage building.

Sarada comtinued to beg and plead until, it took a toll on the Hokage's temper and patience that when the raven haired girl won't stop, Tsunade temper overtook her and unknowingly, tried to make the girl shut her mouth up.

First, Tsunade turned around with a surprised high sweep kick that would directly go towards the face of Sarada. The raven haired girl was quick enough to avoid the kick towards her by bending backwards.

Shizune and Hanabi were caught by surprised, they did not expect this to happen.

"Beginner's luck." Tsunade commented as she deduced the girl being lucky enough to dodge her attack. The Blonde haired woman then moved to her second attack by following it by a surprised sweep kick that started from up to down.

Sarada already expected another managed to avoid again by performing a full body back flip while the latter's feet landed and destroyed the ground. Tsunade surprised and annoyed yet again, performed her third move by using her feet to stomped the ground which caused a small earthquake which split the ground into half which also caused shockwave that headed towards the young woman.

Tsunade was so sure that the raven haired girl had no chance of blocking or avoiding her final attack but it only made the Uchiha girl more determined. After doing the full body backlip, the raven haired Uchiha had quickly got back to her comfortable position and as she saw the shockwave coming towards her, She then performed a counterattack which was accompanied by a familiar catch phrase.

"SHANNARO!" Sarada yelled out as she performed a punch to the ground which comepletely obliterated any trace of the shockwave and stopped the earthquake.

Everyone else was shocked and surprised that a teenage girl can fully counter the Hokage's attacks right now. It was just impossible especially for Tsunade who was staring at the raven haired girl with a shocked look.

As for Sarada, she recovered her breath and gave a confident smile. She then looked up to the latter revealing her red eyes with the signature three tomoe symbols on it.

Tsunade widened her eyes. She was looking at something more even impossible right now.

"The Sharingan."

As for Hanabi, She was shooking her but she smiled as she really sometimes dislike the Hokage's attitude and lifestyle. She should be really performing her duties. Now, The Hyuuga girl found herself rooting for the raven haired teen to teach her a lesson and challenging a legendary sannin is pretty much a farewell note.

However, that was not the case. So Hanabi just cheered for the latter.

"You go girl!" She exclaimed.

Sarada's temper almost took over her. But she manage to control herself from challenging the Hokage to a duel. Instead, She used her brain and reasoned out with the latter.

"This is not the right thing to do!" The Uchiha girl explained.

"If we keep doing this then we won't reach anything important here!" She added.

The rest just stared at her in shocked and silence. Except for Hanabi who was just nodding and smiling throughout. She sensed that this was gonna turn into something and nothing useless now.

"You are the Hokage! You should know how to listen to a person's explainations!" Sarada exclaimed. She was just furious now.

"Hey kid I listen to them but-" Tsunade was about to finish her sentence when the girl cut her.

"Yes, You listen to them but You don't care! You are always pre-occupied with the things you bothered to care!" She explained. There small tears starting to form in her eyes.

If she were the Hokage, she would never be like that. There is a difference between a Hokage is willing to listen and understand no matter what it is about and A Hokage who only listens just to finish it and walk away.

Tsunade was just silent. She suddenly thought about this. The blonde haired woman looked down and realized that the girl was telling her an unescapble truth. She was not aware not she was going back to her old ways and even she is the Hokage now, she still was the same old person.

Sarada took her glasses out as she wiped her tears." Please, Lady Hokage, If you can just listen and believe." The Uchiha girl sobbed for a little bit before regaining her composure.

She was doing for herself and for the Uzumaki siblings. They've been through a lot and she was not give up this chance and she will do everything in her power to make the right thing happened and she was almost there.

Shizune just stared at the latter with awe. She really had a good reason and the only thing left is for the lady Hokage respond if she agrees or not.

After a few moments, Tsunade looked up to the Uchiha girl. She then took a deep breath and gave the raven haired kunouichi a serious looked on the face.

"Alright, Take me to the Hospital then." Tsunade said in a calm manner.

Shizune and Sarada were just shocked and surprised, Lady Hokage had agreed! But How? Although For Hanabi, it was a "Nevermind" for now. The Hokage was somehow convinced and there was no turning back.

"Alright, If all that you said was true, Then I am going to execute a DNA test to see if you are really his daughter and also for the two brats that you have told me." Tsunade explained. She then took off and headed to the direction where the hospital is located.

Meanwhile, Shizune was just speechless as the rest. She just witness what could be the most impossible feat that ever happened.

"Shizune! Let's go!" Tsunade called out to the latter.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shizune replied as she immediately rushed to the Hokage's side. She also gave the two girls an eye contact to beckoned them to follow the Hokage.

As for a still shocked Sarada, She turned her eyes to the Hyuuga girl who gave her fist as a sign of approval or a good job. The raven haired girl's eyes lifted as she realized what she had done.

"Did I just convinced the Hokage!?"

* * *

A certain lavender haired girl strolled through the corridors of the hospital. She surveyed every area that she went to. It's almost as if she was looking for something or someone here. Like there was a strange urge to do so.

As Hinata passed from room to room, She then stumbled upon on an area that was really quiet. There were only a few people at that area which was a corridor with rooms. There were signs on the doors which indicated she was in the 200-210# Section.

Hinata proceeded as she walked slowly passing by the first few rooms until she stopped her tracks on one particular room. She turned to the room number sign which said " **Room 205** ". There was a sense of worrieness that was building up inside the Hyuuga heiress. It felt like there was someone inside there that she felt that she needed to see. She really did not know what had gotten her. Less than a second, she proceeced to the certain door, held the knob and opened it.

As she opened the door, she felt the cold breeze of the Air conditoner passed by her. Hinata then came face to face with two people inside, they were teenagers and they were sleeping soundly. One was a blonde young man with two patches covering his cheeks resting on a chair and one was a lavender haired young girl who was on the hospital bed.

"They looked familiar." Hinata whispered as she came closer to the the two, who were still sleeping soundly like brother and sister.

There was a feeling of joy mixed with sadness inside the her. She did not know why she was feeling this way. Was this because of the way they looked? They looked like orphans who had gone through a lot of things.

Hinata felt something strange that urged her to get closer and she did. As she headed to the two sleeping siblings, tears started to form in her eyes for no reason and a little moment has passed, she finally reached them. She first observed the blonde who was sleeping and had magazine laying on his lap. This blonde fell asleep reading the magazine. She also wondered that he looked somewhat familiar. She also slightly chuckled as she can really hear the blonde snore it all out but it was a good snore to say at least.

Hinata then darted her eyes towards the lavender short haired girl. She was sleeping soundly as if she was having a good dream. The Hyuuga heiress smiled, there were still tears in her eyes. She felt that this girl would be so adorable and fun to talk to when she wakes up.

Hinata wiped her remaining tears. She planned to stay here for awhile and watch over the siblings, but she then suddenly remembered that she was go to home on the right time, She was not allowed to be late for another session of training. Oh how she dislike the old lifestyle of her family.

Before leaving, The Hyuuga Heiress give the two sleeping siblings one last look before she turned around towards the door. When she left the room, she quickly hurried through the corridors towards the main exit and outside the hospital. She wondered if she was ever going to see them again.

* * *

Neji and Sakura walked through the corridors of the hospital. They were finally on their way back to the room. After a scary yet funny event happened during their time of retrieving the blood sample of the girl in the office. The two were finally sighing in relief as that ended quickly as possible.

Neji was supporting a black eye. He was accidentally punched by the pink haired girl because of a single cockroach that unexpectedly flew towards them. Sakura, who was afraid of this insects was immediately startled and suddenly threw a punch which unexpectedly hit the face of the poor Hyuuga.

Now, Sakura was walking with guilt in her eyes while Neji had a black eye. They just remained quiet along the way and did not spoke of that incident anymore. Neji was groaning like a little kid while The pink haired girl did her best by just trying to cheer up the latter.

Along the way they passed the main entrance and saw an unexpected newcomers.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She just saw her sensei/mentor who along with Shizune just entered the main entrance of the hospital.

The pink haired quickly hurried her way to the two people while Neji followed her from behind.

When Sakura got the Hokage and her assistant, She then was greeted by the serious face of her mentor. It seemed like she had a bad day. Although, they were not the only one who entered, they were also followed by two girls. One was Hanabi and the other one she did not recognized and was seeing for the first time. It was raven haired girl with red glasses and was about the same age as her.

"She really looks familiar." Sakura thought as she observed the girl.

It was not too long that her thoughts were interrupted yet again by the blonde Hokage."Sakura!" Her stern voice echoed through her ears as she snapped from her thoughts.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura said. She almost stuttered.

Tsunade sighed." Can you please go get me a medical kit." The blonde haired woman instructed the latter. She also then noticed the blood sample on the pink haired teen's hands.

"Who's Blood sample is that?" She asked.

Sakura blinked a couple of times." Room 205 Ma'am." She replied. She wondered why would her sensei need the blood sample.

Tsunade nodded." Alright, go get me the blood samples of Naruto and Sasuke too." She instructed yet again.

Sakura nodded. She then gave the brown haired Hyuuga a look. On the other hand just raised an eyebrow of confusion while the pink haired teen just tiredly beckoned the latter to follow her yet again.

Meanwhile, Tsunade gave the raven haired girl a look of seriousness. This DNA test will be the only way to determine the truth. As for Sarada, she just simply nodded. She knew that the truth was on their side.

"Alright, now which room were the siblings are?"

* * *

Back in the room, The Uzumaki siblings were still asleep except for the blonde who was starting to wake up.

Boruto slowly opened his eyes as parts of his body started to become alive one by one. The blonde then yawned as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Must've fallen asleep." He said as he stretched from head to toe. He really had a good sleep.

He then proceeded to check up on his little sister who was still sleeping. The blonde then deduced that the lavender haired girl had fallen asleep while watching TV. He then gave a smile as he fixed took the TV control off the latter's sleeping hand and was gonna placed it back on the table

Although, The quietness in the room was not to remain that long as the door suddenly opened. The blonde then turned his head towards the door and someone had entered the room.

The Uzumaki teen was in for an unexpected surprised as he widened his eyes. He was staring at the Hokage. The fifth Hokage to be exact in all her prime. She then was followed by Shizune, Hanabi and Sarada from behind.

Boruto was so shocked that he dropped the remote on the floor, accidentally said" Tsunade-Baachan!" and tripped on the remote and he fell down on the ground.

Tsunade was not amused. The kid just called her her most hated nickname of all time.

There was a loud thud that was heard across the room and was loud enough to wake up the younger Uzumaki girl.

Himawari immediately rose up from her bed. She was startled and thought of what had happened. She then surveyed her surroundings and saw something surprising. She was now staring at a person that she knew before. It was none other than the legendary fifth hokage.

There was a brief silence and stare off. Himawari was just as confused and when she locked eyes with the latter. She could only say two words to describe the moment.

"Tsunade-Baachan?"

Tsunade who was already irritated by the blonde who called him that nickname, popped a nerve on her forehead. This was the second time, She had let it go in first but she wondered on why she would repeat it again.

Tsunade who could not control her temper yet again exclaimed.

" For crying out loud Please stop calling me by that NAME!"

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter! Thank you also for the favourites and Follows! Much appreciated!**


	13. Arc Finale

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Although this one is a bit short so I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Take note: Since I am going to be a little busy because School works. I will have to adjust the schedule on updating the story. Maybe a twice or once a week.**

**Thank you for Understanding:)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Arc 1 Finale)**

Sarada rested her head on one of the metallic chairs in a corridor just outside the room where the siblings were in. She was just silent and closed her eyes. She had recapped on what happened during the rest of the afternoon. It was eventful yet tiring for her. Facing the Hokage and doing everything she can to convinced her. The confrontation really drained her physically and a bit mentally. In the end, her efforts were successful and she was just waiting for the Hokage to do the DNA test. Although, she had to take part of it, even she had shown the Sharingan in front of her. Maybe this was just to make sure that she was really telling the truth.

Sarada took a deep breath to relax. She really needed a nap right now but at this rate, she cannot. She had so many things to do at the moment. She just used this short time to take a little bit of rest. At any minute she would be called by the Hokage inside.

She thought of the Uzumaki siblings who were inside the room conversing with the fifth Hokage." I hope they are alright. She muttered. She was a bit concern about them. This Lady Hokage was different, She still had that strict and serious attitude. She could be interrogating them right now!

Sarada opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned. She was not doing anything good for her to have a good little rest.

"Is something wrong?" The raven haired teen then heard a familiar voice and she turned to her left and saw Hanabi holding two cups of hot drinks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aunt Hanabi." Sarada replied but she was obviously looking not alright. She then accepted the cup of hot drink which was revealed to be hot tea this time.

Hanabi just sighed. She then sat down beside the latter. She then took a sip of her hot tea that she bought from the nearby tea house. The Hyuuga girl then stared at the raven haired teen, She deduced the fact that she thinking about Lady Hokage again.

"You know if I were you I would be celebrating right now." Hanabi spoke towards the latter.

Sarada then looked up from her drink and then turned to latter and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Why would she say that?

"I mean just think about it. You managed to convinced the Hokage by coming along let alone made the duel between you and her a draw." Hanabi explained. She witnessed the whole event unfold, why would she worried. The outcome turned out to be successful

"Maybe, she still in a bad mood after that ordeal." Sarada replied back. She was thinking the other way. Yes she did convinced the Hokage to come with her but it also ruined her day and her face will be forever remembered by her as an annoying girl.

Hanabi sighed." Don't think about that she is in a bad mood!" As the latter stood up from her seat and went in front of the latter.

"You did not made her mood bad but you did the right thing by showing the truth into her face." Hanabi explained. She was just pointing out the facts.

Sarada was surprised. She was just telling the latter she was a bit afraid of the Hokage of what she can really do to a person when provoked. She did not want to get heated on by a legendary figure in history.

"You don't have to be afraid, you gotta believe in yourself!" Hanabi said. She was trying to lift up the girl's spirits. It doesn't make sense on why she should be feeling down.

The raven haired girl, Just stared at the latter. She was just speechless. Who knew this Hyuuga girl can really motivated a person that much. Nobody has seen this before in Hanabi.

Hanabi smiled." You know once this DNA test is over, Everyone's gonna owe you apology." She explained. The girl can see the positive outcome in this situation. They just need to be patient that's all.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Both of the girls turned their heads towards the person who came out. It was none other than Shizune who had positive smile on her face.

"Well, Your Sarada is it?" Shizune asked.

Sarada blinked a couple of times before realizing that she was asking for her name." Yes Ma'am." She replied politely.

"Well, Lady Tsunade wants to see you inside." She explained.

Sarada then gave a glanced at the Hyuuga girl who gave her a smile of encouragement. The Uchiha girl then took a deep breath. She then looked at Shizune and nodded at her before she stood up from her seat and headed inside.

Shizune decided to stay outside of the room for awhile. She sat down beside the Hyuuga girl's seat. The black haired young woman sighed. She took a deep breath and let out all the tiredness that she had.

"So what's your problem?" A female voice then asked. The young woman turned to The Hyuuga girl who gave her a look.

Shizune sighed." I think I need a very long vacation." She replied. Of course, who would want to have this job as the assistant now that the slug princess is the Hokage, things became more busy in her life. She was turned into a 24/7 Assistant for the rest of her life until a Sixth Hokage come into existence.

She was the apprentice of the Legendary Sannin. An accomplished medic-nin and Jounin. Now she found herself in a situation where every routine is the same for her everyday life. From, carrying paperworks, managing the lunch and dinner schedules and lastly escorting the Hokage to the gambling areas. This wasn't the life that she wanted.

Uncle Dan would be so much dissapointed to see this.

It was a whole new other life for young apprentice of the Hokage. Shizune then rested her head on the chair and closed her eyes. She also wondered on who were those teens inside the room right now. She felt a strange feeling that she had met them before.

As for Hanabi, She just sighed and proceeded back on her business of drinking her hot tea. She really needed to some peace for awhile.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she finally found the jackpot that she was looking for. The blood samples of her Blonde and raven haired teammate. She was currently at the blood storage room in the hospital. She then took the two blood samples that were stored in a cold refrigerator and carefully placed it on a small tray.

She then observed the two blood samples for awhile. It's been two and half years and she had not seen these two guys. What were they doing nowadays. Naruto was currently in his training trip with Jiraiya-sensei while Sasuke was in the hands of the missing nin criminal, Orochimaru.

Sakura sighed. If she can only bring back things before then she might do something to prevent so many bad happenings especially the departure of the last surviving Uchiha living in the village.

"Sakura-san?" A familiar voice then interrupted her as she then turned around to see the brown haired Hyuuga who was standing near the door.

"Are you alright? You seemed troubled." Neji asked. He noticed the pink haired teen who was seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"I'm fine Neji, Is just that..." Sakura trailed off. She did not want to finish her sentence about the two people that were in her mind right now.

"Is it about Naruto-san and Sasuke-san?" Neji asked. It was really easy to guess about this, considering that these two had been in a bitter rivalry.

Sakura could only nod. She gave a downed face. She wondered when will she ever see them again. The Team has been inactive for two straight years now.

Sensing that she was drowning in her thoughts. She then shook her head as she snapped from reality. She then sighed and closed the still open door of the cold refrigerator.

"Shall we get going?"

* * *

It was an apparent good and enjoying sight that the raven haired girl witness inside the room. She did not expect that the siblings would have the power to loosened up the serious Hokage.

Sarada watched the fifth as she continued to laugh with a mix of irritation from the jokes of the Uzumaki siblings that range from different aspects. Jokes such as Tsunade would need a personal punching bag to let out all her frustrations or Tsunade needing a larger table for her paperworks

It was a scene that was impossible for the raven haired girl. She darted her eyes to her blonde teammate who gave her a winked in return telling her that she should sit back and relax. They can handle this with their power of talk no jutsu.

* * *

Sakura observed the medical kit that she had brought from the equipment storage. She was wondering why Lady Hokage would do a DNA test right at this moment. She thought it was impossible for the siblings to be related to Naruto and Sasuke. As matter a fact, the blonde Uzumaki had no siblings of his own and Sasuke's only brother had been gone in the village for a very long time.

Unless, Lady Hokage wanted to compare their blood types to the siblings? It was really strange right now and speaking of the siblings where do they come from?

When the pink haired teen asked the older Hyuuga about the siblings, He told her that they came from a small village that was attacked and destroyed by raiders. They were the only survivors and the rest of their families perished.

It was a sad tragedy for the siblings. Sakura thought that they would need a lot of assistance and support since they're orphans now. She also asked about the raven haired teen that she had been wondering about. Neji only told her that she was a friend of the siblings and also survived the destruction of their village. What name or where the village is located remains a mystery for now.

She also wondered if she really did saw the Hyuuga heiress in the hospital. There were a lot of questions going around her mind. What was she doing here in a place like this?

As they continued to their destination. The pink haired teen could only thought that things would be different from now on.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination. They found themselves staring at Hanabi and Shizune who were sitting at their respective seats.

"Shizune?" Sakura called out to the dark haired assistant of the Hokage who had took a brief nap for awhile.

Shizune immediately opened her eyes and woke up from her nap. She was not aware that she had fallen asleep for brief longer period of time. She then stood up and faced the pink haired girl.

"Sorry about that, I must've fallen asleep hehe." Shizune explained as she gave a nervous smile. She was a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, It's alright, by the way here's the medical kit and the blood samples of the two guys." Sakura said as she handed the medical kit and the small tray containing the two blood samples.

"Thank you so much." Shizune smiled as she took the two objects that the blonde Hokage needed right now. She then entered the room immediately to give the two important things to the Hokage.

As the door closed right in front of her. Silence took over once again. Sakura sighed. Her job was done and she was free to go home.

"Well I guess my work here is done." Sakura said. As the pink haired teen decided that it was time to go home. She yawned and stretched after a hard days work.

"So you're going already?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded." Yeah, My shift is over and it's probably night time already." She explained as she passed by the older Hyuuga.

Neji just stared at the latter. It happened so fast that she was now going home. He also noticed that they haven't been home yet and the old man might be wondering..

As Neji then turned to his young cousin, He was suddenly met by her puzzled face.

The brown haired Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. Why was she giving him that look? It was strange case that he needed to get the bottom of this right away.

Hanabi then finally spoke." Is it just me or you have a really huge black eye right now?" The Hyuuga girl asked she stared at her big cousin's face.

As for Neji he did not really want for anyone to see his recent black eye. It was a forgettable moment for him. Getting punch in the face because of that stupid cockroach just made him shook his head and cover his face.

* * *

Tsunade's eyes darted around corners. The first step of the DNA test had began. She finally took the blood samples of the blonde and raven haired girl except for the younger lavender haired girl who had already had her blood taken.

It might seemed to easy when you hear it but truth to be told it was a challenge. At least for taking the blood sample of the blonde Uzumaki. Tsunade had a harder time because the blonde kept avoiding the large needle that was mean't to go straight into his skin.

Sarada and Shizune could only awkwardly smile while the younger lavender haired girl could only laughed. They were witnessing a mini cat and mouse chase with the blonde trying his best to avoid the needle while the blonde hokage irritatingly attempted to catch the blonde.

In the end, the blonde managed to get himself a blood sample of his own. It was a pep talk from Sarada Himawari that made him cooperate.

"Man, That really hurts." Boruto commented as he found himself looking at an exhausted blonde Hokage.

"Sorry baachan." Those were the only words that he can think off right now. But this time Granny Hokage was calmed and reserved this time.

* * *

"Alright, Looks like my work is done here for now." Tsunade explained. While she held the blood samples.

The second step was to compare and too see if the DNA matches to that of the two guys. She also explained that it might take 2-3 days for the results to come in. Although if it were to happen faster, then that would be a miracle.

As the blonde Hokage left the room, She gave them an unexpected smile which to the surprised of the time travelling trio.

It was already night time as Neji and Hanabi finally told the guys that it was time for them to go home. They bid farewell to the trio and promised that will come by and visit when they have the time.

"Hey, take care you guys." Neji said as he said good bye to the Uzumaki siblings for awhile. The lavender haired girl gave her "Uncle" a big adorable hug.

Hanabi smiled as she gave the raven haired girl a sister's hug. "Be strong Okay?" She said. She told the latter that she will be back soon. The raven haired girl smiled. She will always remember her advice from now on.

It was already night time when the two Hyuugas left the hospital. Each of them had wonderful memories of meeting the trio. As for Neji, He enjoyed spending time with the Uzumaki siblings, He felt like they were already his family. As for Hanabi, she also bothered to tell her big cousin the truth but decided that it wasn't the time now.

The Hyuuga girl looked up to night sky and took a deep breath. She had a feeling that things were going to get interesting from now on.

* * *

Boruto sat and rested his on his seat. There was only bed for one person so he had no choice. He turned his eyes towards his raven haired teammate who was already fast asleep and was laying on the only small bed that was reserved for a visitor or companion.

Boruto smiled. He thought that she deserved a really good rest. She had been really exhausted from confronting the Hokage. She did job well enough to convinced her. He then directed eyes to his little sister who was sound asleep in her bed. It was only a matter of time before she will get discharge from the hospital.

The blonde then turned his thoughts about starting a new life in this village, First they're gonna a house or place to stay in, second a job to sustain a stable life and lastly, they will have to cooperate with Lady Hokage for further instructions once the results of DNA test were out.

Right now there was a possibility for them to be inducted on a team. They were gonna do missions just like the old days.

Boruto sighed. He was getting really sleepy at the moment. He felt that his consciousness was starting to fade away. As he closed his eyes, his last thoughts were.

"I'm still a Shinobi no matter what."

* * *

Somewhere in a forest. A spiky long haired man sat down on the grassy ground. He stared at the strong but calm bonfire and watched how it lit up the area.

Jiraiya sighed. They just started their journey on their way back to village after all these two years. He supposed that this was enough for the blonde to handle the future dangers that he will have to face.

The Akatsuki were on the move, Orochimaru's group was also planning something big. There were a lot of enemies waiting to strike. It was only a matter of time that they will be targeting the blonde's head and his power inside.

Although, A few of his investigations revealed that there was more to this than meets the eye. There was a far more larger conspiracy and indeed that there was something behind of all these. He was getting there but it will be a very difficult task. Who knows what might he discover.

Jiraiya then darted his eyes to the sleeping blonde. He really had grown up. He almost looked like his father. The white haired sannin then looked up at the night sky. When will all these conflicts end? Will he be the child of prophecy that will bring lasting peace to this world?

Will He be enough for the storm that was to come in the near future?

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter! Thank you also for the favourites and Follows! Much appreciated!**


	14. Tsunade resolved

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! Although this one is a bit short so I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Take note: Since I am going to be a little busy because School works. I will have to adjust the schedule on updating the story. Maybe a twice or once a week.**

**One more thing, I will be putting any idea of OCs in the story aside. Instead I will be focusing on the main characters and main storyline.**

**Thank you for Understanding:)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Special Short Chapter : Tsunade's resolved**

The Job of the Hokage was considered to be a one of the most difficult and neck breaking jobs of all time. Difficult because you have take care of an entire village by yourself. Neck breaking because it might break your neck of all day looking down at the hellish stack of paperwork that almost seemed impossibly endless.

Tsunade sighed. The blonde haired woman yawned and as she rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't gotten enough sleep for the past few days. She was handling a case that was deemed classified. She was the only one to know about this case except for a handful people. She made them swore that no one will talk about this case to anybody. There are just too many moles and people that are hard to trust in this system.

The case was about a trio of teenagers who came from the future. They arrived in the village a several days ago and managed to set up a meeting with the Hokage herself with the help of an unlikely one Hyuuga girl. To determined that if they were telling the truth, a DNA test was conducted by matching their bloods to that of two certain people. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Now several days have passed and the results were expected to be released from the public eye. She had to make sure this would be a secret or else old guys like Danzo and his corrupt officials might interfere. The blonde Hokage had apparently sent Shizune to retrieved the results in the hospital at this moment.

Tsunade stopped her hands from writing. She stood up and stretched. She felt that her neck and back were breaking for sitting the whole time. She really needed to stop this habit once in a while.

The blonde haired Hokage then headed to the large open window nearby. She gazed at the beautiful view of the village. The wind was strong but calm enough to send the latter in her thoughts. She thought about that time she met the raven haired girl for the first time. She saw both Sasuke and her student in her. She had a strong willed spirit inside and She still doesn't what made her convinced to agree and believed the latter's testimony. She found herself in deep shocked when the girl showed her incredible strength and Sharingan, which only an Uchiha possessed.

It was really impossible for girl to have that kind of ability unless she is a long lost surviving Uchiha. But when she told her the whole story, She began to slowly believed the girl. Even Shizune, looks convinced! They just had to make sure this DNA will settle everything.

She also had met the siblings, which of course were the brat's future children. Who knew Naruto would marry someone and have kids in the future? Their Traits, Physical appearance and Attitude pretty much reminded them of him. When they explained further more on how they survived the destruction of the village, She was shocked and saddened. The siblings were left as Orphans. But to all of that, They still managed to maintain a very light mood conversation. She had to admit the siblings were really good jokers to be in fact.

Tsunade smiled. A thought came to her that if Naruto were to met them, What would be the interaction like? Would it be so dramatic or would it be just a normal meet up? Who knows?

What will be Sarada's reaction when she learns of the real Uchiha history here in the village? Her father a defector and fugitive and her Uncle who was currently a member of a dangerous organization. How would she handle it? There was also Sakura Haruno, her student. Which according to the raven haired girl, is in fact her mother. It was like 2 surprises combined into one.

The door to main office suddenly opened. Tsunade snapped from her thoughts as she turned around to see Shizune who was back from the hospital and was holding the results of the DNA test which were concealed in an envelope.

"Back so soon Shizune?" Tsunade asked. She was surprised that it did not took a long time for the latter to get the results.

Shizune smiled." Well, If you are gonna conduct a DNA test with the special orders of the Hokage, There is a 100 percent chance of getting it earlier." She explained as she handed the envelope to the blonde haired woman.

Tsunade made a small smile and shook her head. "Alright let's see what the results are..." The blonde Hokage said as she then carefully opened the envelope revealing the results which were pieces of papers.

There was crucial silence in the main room. Shizune was staring and waiting for the big reveal. She herself too was feeling nervous about the results. On the other hand, Tsunade just kept quiet as she began to read the results from top to bottom. It did not take long when that Sannin's eyes slowly widened in surprised and shocked. The more she read the more she realized that this all nothing but true!

The results revealed a unanimous 100 percent match between the blood of the trio to that of the Uzumaki and Uchiha. It was the biggest revelation that she had witnessed so far. She then darter her eyes to the waiting Shizune and nodded at her.

Shizune's eyes widened. All of these were true and this was unbelievable. They were really from the future. There was nothing to doubt about the results. These were not forged or faked. These things were authentic and real.

"You've got to be kidding me" Shizune commented. She sat down on of the chairs in the room and thought about this.

There was silence that took over the main room. Thoughts were running around in their minds like a wild wheel. As for Tsunade, She had to act fast right now. She had to protect the trio from any possible threat from now on. It was dangerous for them to interact with anybody in this timeline.

"What now, Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked. She was getting worried about the trio.

Tsunade sighed. There were a lot of options. But the best way for them to be protected is to blend in this world unnoticed and resume their normal lives no matter what. The blonde Hokage observed the results again. She was not going to allow them to be subjected into one of Ibiki's interrogation methods. It was just too much for any human person especially for youngsters like them.

Tsunade sighed yet again. She then looked up the black haired young woman who was still waiting for a response from her.. She then gave her smile of confidence and said.

"I have an Idea"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS.**

**AN: Thank you for reading the short chapter:)**


	15. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Take note: Since I am going to be a little busy because School works. I will have to adjust the schedule on updating the story. Maybe a twice or once a week.**

**One more thing, I will be putting any idea of OCs in the story aside. Instead I will be focusing on the main characters and main storyline.**

**Thank you for Understanding:)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming Part 1**

**January 16,** **Few weeks after the arrival**.

Dawn had finally arrived. The sun was beginning to rise up to make way for a new day. People were already starting to wake up and preparing for their daily day task. It was a quite scene when one is watching the sun rise in its glory. As for one certain short-lavender haired girl. She stood up from small balcony of an apartment building somewhere around the village.

Himawari smiled as she took a relaxing deep breath. Inhaling the fresh morning air. She felt like as if she was in a peaceful province. She then gazed at the view of sunrise which was soon to come at any minute.

"Nothing like good morning to start!" Himawari exclaimed as she yawned and stretched. She just woke up a little while ago. She considered herself as a morning person from now on. Who wouldn't want to wake up very late? It will just ruin your morning.

After a couple of small exercise via stretching her body up, The lavender haired girl then proceeded to drink her hot chocolate milk. So it was really true that enjoying a cup of hot drink in the morning will really boost your mood. That's how the Uzumaki girl saw her father often drinking coffee in the morning. Oh how she missed him dearly.

After a while of spending time by herself, She finally went back inside the apartment to do her normal daily task. The usual tasks of preparing breakfast for her big brother and now adoptive sister in one Uchiha girl. The lavender haired girl checked the time, It was still early but it was the right time to do the small tasks. She really needed to go the wet market today.

When she got back inside, She was suddenly greeted by a still sleepy Sarada Uchiha who was now sitting on the breakfast table. Her hair was bit messy, her glasses were not worn properly and she was drowsy.

The Uzumaki girl just sighed but smiled. Sarada was working day and night shifts recently at the bakery shop and that really made her exhausted for most of the part.

"Good morning ! Sarada-neechan!" Himawari greeted the older girl.

"Good morning Hima "Yawns". Sarada greeted the latter with a sleepy and less enthusiastic personality. She can't bring herself to full energy right now.

Himawari just sighed." Time to cook" The lavender haired girl muttered. She had already expected their bellies would be soon demanding for food. She then proceeded her apron and began cooking breakfast. With the smells of the scrambled eggs, bacon and meat loaf, Himawari was so sure and confident that this would wake up her big blonde brother up. The smell of the food would just trigger his stomach and automatically wake him up.

As for Sarada, the Uchiha girl stood up from her seat." Don't worry Hima, I'll go wake him up." She simply said as she headed to the latter's bed.

"Okay?" Himawari said. She did not expect for the latter to wake up thd sleeping blonde. She also wished thr best for the raven haired girl who was going to wake the a person that was really hard to wake up.

* * *

Silence was in charge inside the room. Sarada slowly opened the door and tried to peek inside the room. It was the only room in the apartment unit which housed their bedrooms. It was very quiet when the Uchiha girl peeked inside but soon she discovered the blonde's bed was empty.

Sarada widened her eyes as she burst in to the room. She was shocked as in fact this was the first time she saw the blonde's bed empty but in a clean and orderly way.

"This is strange, He never does this." Sarada wondered to herself. Her blonde teammate was known for waking up late and was never a morning person to begin with. It will really take a long time for a person to wake up the blonde knucklehead.

The raven haired girl then continued to observed the surroundings. She also discovered that there pieces of clothing in the bed that were arranged in an orderly manner.

"A Chef Uniform?" Sarada wondered. She thought the blonde was just a normal bus boy. How could the guy be cooking now? Unless He was promoted already in a few weeks time. How could that be?

Unbeknownst to the raven haired teen, A certain teenage blonde stood from behind and was just watching her with an awkward face. The Uchiha girl then immediately felt the presence behind her to face a topless Boruto who just gotten back from the shower. There was silence yet again as the two stared at each other for a brief moment.

Boruto was shocked. He was just drying himself up with his towel when suddenly his Uchiha teammate showed up in the room bothering to wake him up. It was just an unexpected surprise for him.

As for Sarada, Her face began to show redness until her head became a literal tomato. She just can't resist seeing her blonde friend in that topless state, The athletic body that he possessed was just too much for the raven haired girl.

In just a few moments, Imaginary Steamed began coming out from the Uchiha girl and not more than a second, she was already a ticking time bomb.

Boruto was shaking nervously, He was expecting to get punch in the face by the latter again. He was just so scared when the raven haired girl would started to freak out. It was just insane for him as he braced himself.

Although, the unexpected suddenly happened, Instead of getting usually punched in the face. The raven haired girl just turned her back. This really surprised the blonde himself. He was not expecting this. He was now scratching his head in bewilderment.

As for Sarada, She was not freaking out this time. The raven haired Uchiha just wanted to wake up the blonde from his sleep and for his job but this is what she get. She never wanted any of this but she was blushing in secret.

* * *

Breakfast was now ongoing. There was complete silence on the table area. Himawari stared strangely at the two teens. They were eerily quiet right now. The lavender haired girl observed their respective meals. Her big brother was eating as usual but in an awkward manner while the other was just silent and pretending that nothing had happened.

Sarada slowly ate her breakfast while trying not to have a direct eye contact with the blonde. But her eyes were just uncontrollable, It kept forcing to stare at the latter who was finally all dressed up for his job.

Both were in deep thoughts at the moment. Sarada just can't erase the memory of the topless blonde while Boruto was worried about the latter seeing him like that.

Himawari just sighed. She had to stop the weird silence right away. This was really going nowhere to be honest.

"So Nii-chan, I heard you got promoted." Himawari asked. She finally broke the silence as the youngest Uzumaki looked at her big brother.

Boruto who was in deep thoughts, snapped back to reality. He immediately noticed his little sister staring at him and waiting for his answer.

"Oh sorry about that Hima-chan. He paused while scratching his head.

"Well yeah, I got promoted to a cook but I am still gonna clean up the tables." Boruto explained. He chuckled for a bit. He still had no escape for that part.

"Oh, that great then." Himawari smiled. She was proud of her big brother.

"Yeah, I'm actually getting nervous about this-ttebassa." The blonde could only laughed in a nervous manner. He expected that there were going to be a lot of customers today.

Himawari smiled." Well, Wish you the best! Boro-nii!" She cheerfully said much to the joy of the blonde.

The lavender haired girl then turned her eyes to silent Uchiha girl." Sarada-neechan? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Is it about Boro-nii again?" Himawari asked.

Sarada shook her head." Of course not! I think I just really need to focus on some other things besides my job." She explained.

"Well, You could stay low for awhile and focus on getting back on your Shinobi Shape." Boruto suggested. Its been awhile since they trained. The everyday life was in charged for most of the part.

"Yeah, That would be really cool!" Himawari commented. She was also interested.

Sarada then looked at the blonde. "How then?" She asked.

Boruto finished chewing up his food before speaking up." Well, First, You should adjust your schedule, second, Try to loosened up negative things in your mind and thirdly, Just enjoy." The blonde explained. Ever since they moved into this apartment, the raven haired girl had been really busy with her job and it was just selling breads and sweets at the bakery shop.

Sarada blinked a couple of times."Oh, Is that so?" She asked while blonde just simply nodded.

"Okay then."

Quietness then took over the area. As the group almost finished their meal, something came up to the lavender haired girl's mind.

"By the way, Is it true what I heard from Granny Tsunade the other day?" Himawari asked. She was curious about the blonde Hokage's statement to them when she visited the apartment along with Shizune.

"Heard what?" Boruto asked. He kind of forgot.

Himawari paused for a little bit as she took a sip of her glass of water." Well, is it true that she is going to form a new team and assign us on missions?" She asked, catching the attention of both Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Boruto sighed but smiled." I'm not really sure Hima-chan but I think it would possible in the near future." He explained. Right now, They weren't a full percent sure that they were going to be a part of the brigade.

On the other hand, Sarada was wondering on what team were they going to be assigned to if it ever happens. There were two possible teams that came up to her. One was that a new team with a new instructor was going to be formed. Second, The only possible team that she deduced was none other than the famous Team 7.

"I guess that Team would be Mama's team." Sarada guessed.

Both Uzumaki siblings then gave her a surprised look. There was no way that they're going to be assigned to a Team that has been on Hiatus for a very long time according to the Hokage herself.

"Well, Maybe you are right Sarada-chan but Granny Tsunade said that team would be only active when Young Dad comes back home." Boruto explained. He was referring to the younger version of his dad who was currently on a training trip with the legendary toad sage.

"Yeah I guess so." Sarada sighed. She was really looking forward on doing missions as a Shinobi. She really missed it.

Himawari just smiled." Well, Let's just wait and see." The lavender haired girl simply said. She too was excited and wanted to go and do missions.

Both Boruto and Sarada smiled. There was renewed hope inside of them. Being a Shinobi for this village was big thing and Unfortunately their parents weren't here to see them living a normal life again.

* * *

**(AFTER BREAKFAST)**

_"See ya little sis!"_

_"Bye Hima._ "

Both the older Uzumaki and Uchiha said their farewells to the lavender haired girl. The two were all dressed for work and as usual they were also going out of the apartment together along with their respective lunchboxes.

Himawari smiled as she waved at the two. Silence had reigned again inside the whole apartment unit. The lavender haired girl felt the loneliness yet again taking over.

Once they were out of the sight, the lavender haired girl then sighed. She then turned to the small living room of the apartment and saw how a bit dusty it was.

She sighed again. She knew that she was gonna deal with her biggest challenge yet which was Spring cleaning. She had been doing this for a couple of weeks now and she was gonma face it again this morning.

Already knowing what to do, The Uzumaki teen automatically grabbed the necessary things that would be needed for this challenge. Things such as a Broom, A Dust pan, A small mop and A bucket of clean water.

The other two were a set of goggles and a surgical mask.

* * *

As the day continued on. Himawari found herself walking along the busy streets of the village. She was on her to the local public wet market to buy some meat, fish and vegetables. In fact, This was one of the things that surrounds her main job so far.

When the trio had just settled down along with a new apartment. The Uzumaki girl volunteered and agreed to act as the apartment care taker. She was the one in charged of the cleanliness inside the unit. The breakfast, lunch, dinner and lastly she was pretty much in charged of the ingredients. So that is why she would often go to the local public market to buy the ingredients she needed.

Himawari smiled as she looked up the beautiful blue sky and gazed at it for a few moments. She felt like she was in a new chapter of her life. Just weeks ago, She was fighting to survive the horrors that she experienced back in the future and now she was here on her way to the market to buy ingredients for dinner later on.

When she arrived at the market. She was then greeted by a crowd. It seemed that the market was jam-packed today. Although, that would never stop the Uzumaki girl from buying the ingredients.

Himawari then took a deep breath as she headed inside the main entrance of the market.

* * *

After an hour of buying the things that she needed. Himawari found herself still on the busy streets of the village. While on the market, the lavender haired Uzumaki mainly bought vegetables, raw noodles, and fresh fishes. She decided that a good old fish noodle soup with veggies was enough for dinner later.

"I'm sure They would like this!" Himawari thought. She was excited later on for dinner. She'd always love to cook for her big brother and sister. She got that kind of Attitude mainly from her mother.

Himawari smiled. Her mother would be so much proud. If she only were here to see her living a peaceful life. A small tear fell down from her eye. She remembered the happy memories of spending time with her family, especially her mom.

Himawari then shook her head and wiped her tears. She just couldn't stop herself from letting it go. Although, Unbeknownst to her three unlikely kids where running towards her direction.

First she heard a growl of a cat, who rushed passed by her, then followed by a some kid's voice yelling out"  **WATCH OUT!"**

The Uzumaki girl widened her eyes in surprised as she saw three kids who were seemed to be chasing the cat and they seemed to be young genins from the academy. One was a boy with short spiky brown hair, the other was boy with brown wavy hair wearing a pair of round glasses and lastly was a girl with light brown hair with a couple of rosie cheeks on her face.

Himawari was caught up into the surprise. but she managed to avoid the three kids from colliding with her but at the cost of her balance. The lavender haired girl lost her balance and she stumble backwards. She was on her way to the ground when an certain familiar brown haired young man unexpectedly caught her.

Himawari was surprised. She thought that she was gonna fell on the ground but someone just saved her from it.

The certain brown haired person turned out to be none other than Neji Hyuuga himself who just happened to be in the same area as the latter.

"Are you alright Himawari?" Neji asked. He immediately recognized the girl as the little sister of the blonde.

Himawari was kind of surprised. Her Uncle Neji suddenly appeared out of nowhere to save her and the things that she bought. But what was he doing in a place like this?

At the same time, A certain young Hyuuga girl came into the scene. Hanabi was surprised. She was buying some Takoyakis from a food stall when her cousin told her that he was going for a little stroll around the area. Then suddenly she found herself staring at her big cousin who just saved a certain person that she knew.

"Himawari?" Hanabi muttered aloud. She was just surprised to see the Lavender haired girl who was almost on the ground but was saved by her big cousin.

On the other hand, The Uzumaki girl just smiled." Hello Aunt Hanabi." She muttered and slightly wave her hand at the latter.

* * *

It was a really eventful but peaceful day. Himawari found herself strolling with the two Hyuugas at the local park. Since they were the only ones that she knew personally so far, She felt often comfortable whenever she is with the two besides the blonde Uzumaki and Uchiha girl. It's like she is spending time with the people she loved back home.

After minutes of strolling, the trio found themselves a bench to rest in and while Himawari and Neji sat on the bench. Hanabi chose to stand up and started a conversation.

"So how are you Hima? Are you guys having a difficult time to adjust?" Hanabi asked. She was visibly concerned about the trio.

It's been weeks since the incident that led them to meet each other. Apparently, The Hokage herself provided the trio a home for themselves which was an apartment somewhere in the village was also near the apartment that they are staying in.

"Yes Aunt Hanabi, In fact We are like living a normal and happy life." Himawari smiled. She was enjoying this kind of stuff.

"That is great to hear." Hanabi said. She then gave a glanced at her big cousin who was just quiet but was listening to conversation. She guessed that her big cousin was just absorbing the big revelation recently about the lavender haired girl that in fact she was from the future and she was the nephew that he'd never met before.

"You okay Big cousin?" Hanabi asked the latter who caught her attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine is just that-" He was about to finish his sentence when his cousin interrupted him.

"You can't get over the fact that Himawari is your future Nephew is it?" Hanabi finished it for him. To be honest, She understood him as he was taking this at a full bowl of salt. It was just unbelievable for any people who first heard about the revelation.

Himawari gave the latter a concerned look. "Are you okay Uncle Neji?" She asked.

Neji snapped out from his thoughts and looked at the lavender haired girl who was just giving him naturally cute eyes.

Neji cringed." Why does she have to be so cute!? Stop it!" He screamed inside his mind. There was no stopping the adorable cuteness overload of the latter.

"Oh stop being so Overreacting!" Hanabi scolded her big cousin. Even though he was one of the calmest people that she knew. His weakness were adorable living or non living things, It was making him so weak and vulnerable.

Himawari could only chuckle. She wondered if the two were really often like this. Their relationship can be compared to that of a brother and sister even though they're cousins.

"Aunt Hanabi? Uncle Neji?" She called the Hyuuga girl who then turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"I just wanna say Thank You for believing in us." The lavender haired girl expressed her gratitude and Thankfulness to the latter.

Hanabi sighed but gave a smile." It's no big deal Hima, We will always be there for you." She replied to the Uzumaki girl and gave her a wink.

"We are also sorry, that we did not a lot of times to visit you guys but we promise to you someday we're going to have a one big happy family outing." Hanabi added. She was just disappointed again that she and her big cousin did not have the time to visit her at their apartment.

As for Neji, He gave his future nephew a pat on the shoulder to show his full support and love for the girl as a family. He was an official Uncle, now that he knew the truth and he will do what he can just to make the girl happy.

The trio enjoyed and continued to bond as a family. They talked about all the good things that they can offer.

However as for Himawari, She was bothered by one thought that came into her mind. It was the thought of telling them the future events that are bound to happen. Especially, for her Uncle Neji who still did not know that he was gonna be risking his life in the future.

* * *

It was quiet day at the Hokage office. Tsunade stared and observed three files on her desk. These were the files of the trio that came from the future. The files were recently made for the to be officially recognized as citizens of the village. This was also to protect the trio's secret from getting discovered.

Tsunade sighed. She opened every file for a final check up. So far these false informations about them were enough for people to believe that they are from this timeline.

She also made up her mind of assigning the trio into a team here. Mostly, A team belonging to the famous and well known Konoha 12. Instead of them going to be members of the team itself, they'll be attending missions as Rookies or Interns.

The one team that they were assigned to was none other than the famous Team 7. It was only team that was gonna be available by the time Naruto arrives from his training trip.

The door then suddenly opened revealing Shizune along with a familiar team which comprises of three young genins and a sensei.

I told you we got that cat in no time!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He was brewing with confidence and pride. Their sensei, Ebisu was not helping he was making the noise more worst as he argued with the latter.

"That's wrong way of catching that Cat! I really don't know what has gotten in your mind! Konohamaru!" He argued with the kid.

Shizune could only watched the two as they argue about cat and nothing but the cat. Much too the awkward stares of Moegi and Udon.

Tsunade just sighed. She could only cover her face and shook her head in embarrassment.

What happened to peace and quietness just now?

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for Reading the Chapter :)**


	16. HOMECOMING 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Take note: Since I am going to be a little busy because School works. I will have to adjust the schedule on updating the story. Maybe a twice or once a week.**

**One more thing, I will be putting any idea of OCs in the story aside. Instead I will be focusing on the main characters and main storyline.**

**Thank you for Understanding:)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming Part 2**

_"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen!"_

Boruto enthusiastically smiled from ear to ear. He did not expected that he would be promoted immediately in a few weeks time. He guessed that Hard work really pays off. He actually started from the bottom as a just a normal bus boy then fast forward, a few weeks later, He is now considered the youngest chef in the shop and is now cooking ramen for the customers.

The ramen shop saw an increased in customer and sales percentage because of the blonde's contributions and thus he was also now considered a partner to the ramen shop's daughter in terms of handling the orders, fixing technical issues and other things that are related to the business.

_"Come right up sir!"_

_"What would you like to order Ma'am?"_

_'That's a great choice Ma'am/Sir_ "

Phrases and Questions like these were coming out from the blonde's mouth since he had started to work here. Truth to be told, He really enjoyed the experience of serving the customers. It was like a free trial if he was ever gonna work in the future as an adult.

The blonde then observed his surroundings. Customer attendance were still on a high level. Even though it was bit of a hustle, He still managed to go with flow. He observed the crowd, most of them were families, and singles. The one that he caught attention the most was a father and son eating on particular area. They were happily bonding and talking to each other.

Boruto gave them a sad smile. Memories then came to him, recalling the first time his dad took him to the ramen shop. He also remembered at that time, Ichiraku the owner had already retired from the business. But fortunately for the blonde, He was able to meet the old man himself since he got sent here in the past.

"Bolt-san?" A familiar female voice called his name. The blonde snapped out from his thoughts and turned to face the brown haired woman herself, Ayame.

"Yes Ayame-chan?" Boruto asked. He was waiting for the latter to tell him something.

"So how are you doing?" Ayame asked. She was just checking up on the blonde to see how he finds his job so far.

Boruto smiled." Well, I am actually doing great! Plus I really need this job right now hehe." He explained as He gave a chuckle. He really needed to earn a living to keep themselves on a stable condition.

Ayame chuckled." You sound like as if this is the most important job you've ever taken." She commented.

Boruto could only sighed." Well, It's true I value my job right now. He explained as he stirred the newly cooked ramen.

"But, I'm thankful that I'm earning a living because of you guys." He addded as he placed the ramen into a bowl of soup and served it a random customer.

"Without you guys, I don't know what kind of different job that I would take besides this." Boruto explained.

Ayame gave smile." I think we should be the one thanking you." She said while the latter stared at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Well, My Pops had been really looking forward to see you since you came here." She paused to catch her breath.

"He said that guys like you are made of something special. He kinda reminds you of his favorite customer." She explained. He was referring to a certain someone.

"Who's the favorite customer?" The blonde asked. He curious about this customer.

"The customer's name is Naruto Uzumaki."Ayame simply replied.

There was quietness in the area. Boruto just kept silent. The customer that the latter was referring to was none other than his dad, the person who would become both Hero and Hokage of the village in the future. He just kept silenr because it triggered his mind to play the memories that he treasured about his old man.

Ayama gave a confused look." Are you alright?" She asked.

Boruto quickly snapped from his thoughts as he was brought back to reality once more. He then gave the brown haired woman a smile. He had a question in his mind.

"So could you tell me more about this Naruto person?" Boruto asked. He sure loved his old man to death but he hardly knew anything about him. Sure, the latter would tell him his stories but Now was the best chance to get to know more about him through the eyes of people who were very close to him.

Ayame was just delighted and pleased to tell the teenage blonde about the most hyperactive but inspiring person that ever went to the ramen shop. She told him about the latter's background. Boruto listened to Ayame's story of his young dad. The teenage time traveller learned more, that he knew nothing about his old man's past via Ayame.

She would go on to tell on how this certain kid would wander around the streets alone along with being ridiculed and insulted by the people of the village. Boruto felt saddened by the truth, he didn't knew about this.

"We really don't have any regrets. My Pops and I are proud that we were the few ones that treated him as a part of the family." Ayame explained. The blonde was their most loyal customer since from the start.

Boruto then smiled. He was glad to hear that despite most of the villagers treated him as some kind of outcast, Ayame and the old man treated him as a family. He also learned that the ramen shop would often give the young blonde huge discounts or sometimes when he was short on budget, they would give the ramen for free just for him to have good food.

"He's been orphaned since. He really grew up alone and even didn't knew his parents at all. Some say they both passed in an accident after he was born." Ayame explained.

Boruto sighed. He knew his old man's parents were. It was none other than his grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina. He actually never met them in person because they were long gone even after he was born.

"Hey are you really alright? You look as if your sad." Ayame again noticed the blonde changing reaction. Sometimes he would smile or make a sad face.

"Yeah, I'm fine is just that this I want to meet this Naruto fellow if ever there is a time." Boruto explained as he looked at the latter.

Ayame smiled." Well, He is really a fun person to meet and hangout with. Its like having a best friend already." She explained as she then gazed at the blonde's cerulean eyes.

"You know, You kind of remind me of him. You have the same eyes as him." Ayame commented. She noticed the resemblance between the latter and Naruto.

Boruto slightly chuckled and grinned." What can I say? A coincidence?" He commented.

"We may never know." Ayame just shrugged. She also noticed the latter had white patches in both of his cheeks.

"Bolt-san?" She called him again.

"Yeah, Ayame-chan?"

"What are those patches in your cheeks for? I noticed you always used them everyday?" Ayame asked out of curiousity.

Boruto just sighed." Well, I got my cheeks wounded during the time when we escape our small village." He explained.

Ayame blinked her eyes a couple of times before making a surprised face."Oh" The young woman said. She then remembered the blonde's background before they arrived here. Their small village got attacked by raiders and everyone perished except him, his little sister and friend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Ayame immediately apologized. She forgot what the blonde had told her before.

"It's alright Ayame-chan, I guess the only way for us to get away from the past is by moving on with our lives." Boruto explained. He just doesn't want to remember the painful memories back home.

He sighed." At least from what I think, I should rather not spend my time remembering all the bad memories about it. They won't do any good to me or anyone else." He explained further.

Ayame sighed." You are right though, thinking about the bad memories all the time won't do any good." She agreed to the latter.

"But if you guys need something, you can just go to us. We'll do whatever we can to help." Ayame smiled. She assured the blonde that he has their full support.

"I could never thank you enough Ayame-chan." Boruto chuckled at the latter's statement. Same goes for the brown haired young woman who just went with the flow.

"No problem."

For the rest of the time, Both of them remained silent and focused on their jobs. They both knew that this was going to be a very long day so they really have to recharged again.

* * *

"You've to be kidding me!"

Konohamaru can't believed it. His team gave their hundred percent effort on capturing that cat and they still are assigned to D rank missions. How's that even Possible!? They should be really treated the way it used to be.

The boy along with the rest of team which consists Moegi and Udon found themselves walking along the outskirts of the Hokage building. Both of the two showed their concerned towards the main member of the team.

"Hey, you gotta relax Konohamaru, At least we gave all we got to catch that Cat." Moegi explained. She was trying to cheer the boy up.

Konohamaru just sighed. There were total of a hundred D rank missions they've finished successfully and all they got is another D rank mission as a reward. This is not even the consolation prize! A C rank mission would be much better. He was also eager to prove himself to the blonde that he had gotten stronger and he wanted the latter to be proud of him.

"If only big brother Naruto is here." Konohamaru sighed. He wondered when will he return to the village. It's about two long years now and he still hasn't showed up. What was the big deal?

"Speaking of Naruto, Do you know when he is gonna come back?" Udon was the one speak.

"Yeah, How's He by the way? I hope he is doing good in his training with Grandpa Jiraiya." Moegi commented. She also wondered when will the latter come back.

Konohamaru just grinned as he looked up at the blue sky." Of course he is doing good. Not good, but GREAT!" He exclaimed. He was just hyped up about it.

"I believed in him a hundred percent." Konohamaru added. A thought then came into his mind. What if they should search the village to find out if the blonde has already arrived. He's just got that feeling that he was gonna return today.

The boy Sarutobi then turned around to the rest of his team.

" Hey guys wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Tsunade observed the trio from the large open window at the main office. She just sighed but smiled. The boy reminded her of the blonde knucklehead himself.

"He might be the seventh Hokage in the future perhaps. But definitely a second Naruto." Tsunade commented. It was just so surreal.

"Seventh Hokage? Quite possible What do you think Iruka-san?" Shizune asked the brown haired shinobi on the other side of the desk .

Iruka sighed. " Yeah I guess so." He replied. He was also thinking about his former student.

It's been really two long years since the hyperactive blonde knucklehead left the village for his training trip with the master toad sage.

"I hope you are doing alright Naruto." Iruka thought to himself. He wondered on how his formed student was doing right now. He might be stronger now than before. He might be even summoning toads by now!

"I think it's about time for him to return back to the village." Shizune commented. She too was looking forward for the blonde's return. She also wondered on he looked like nowadays.

As for Tsunade herself, She felt that this was the day that the latter would be returning back to the village. It was long overdue and the kid had a destiny with fate.

"The village needs you Naruto."

* * *

Himawari walked along the streets of the village. After spending time with both of her Uncle Neji and Aunt Hanabi. She found herself walking back to the apartment. It was kind of a very short but fun day for her. She had to go home because she really needed to prepare the ingredients for dinner later on.

Himawari sighed. She also forgot to wear her patches on her cheeks or else someone might notice the resemblance between her and her past dad.

"Oh bugger." Himawari muttered. If she only brought the patches then she will still have time to explore the village more. Being in the apartment was quite boring sometimes. But she had obligations to follow and it was her job to take care of the house.

Himawari sighed. She had no choice but she was hopeful that maybe next time she could explore the village with the two. She knew that this Konoha was far different from the Modern Konoha of the future and this was her chance to see everything back on its original state.

The Uzumaki girl felt like a tourist from another place everytime she walks along the streets of the village. The whole place is really qualified as a Tourist destination.

* * *

A certain raven haired Uchiha girl stared at the different types of bread. She then darted her eyes towards her a certain direction and saw that the customers were slowly dwindling down in numbers.

She had been handling the orders recently. The customers just kept coming after this breads. She doesn't even know what kind of breads were these. These breads had a powerful essence that would attract a lot of customers in every minute. The reason why the numbers were dwindling because, almost all of the breads were bought out.

This Bakery shop was not even a Bakery shop at all. It was also some kind of cafe which had a traditional vibe to it. That is why there are so many customers here all the time. Now the whole place is quiet.

Sarada sighed yet again. She was hoping for her schedule proposal to be approved by the main boss of the bakery shop. She was just awaiting for the announcement. As time passes by, The Uchiha girl just relaxed her head on her chair.

Thoughts were running now around her mind. She thought of the blonde's advice of staying low for awhile. In fact she took the latter's advice and she was now awating for the change of her work schedule.

A few minutes have passed and the raven haired girl felt her consciousness fading away. She was on the way to sleep when suddenly a customer entered the shop. The girl was unaware of the customer as she continued to minding her own business of sleeping.

"Excuse me miss?" A male voice then came out from nowhere and interrupted the raven haired girl's slumber.

Sarada almost fell out from her chair but she managed to regain her composure and properly stood up. Her eyes focused to where the customer was located and saw a young but older man. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. His overall appearance is very similar to a person she knew.

Sarada observed the customer. He was also wearing casual civilian clothes.

"Hello sir what can I do for you?" Sarada immediately smiled and asked the customer.

The customer just sighed. He had already deduced that the clerk of the bakery shop was just new considering her actions and manners. But he was a patient person and he was gonna give this teenage girl a second chance.

"Yes, I would like to ask if you any sweet breads or cakes here?" The customer asked. He liked foods that are something to do with sweets. It was one of his favourites.

Sarada smiled." Yes! We do have a lot of sweet breads and cakes here." The raven haired girl replied as she present the different types of sweet breads and other food items that shop has to offer.

The Customer smiled. He finally made a choice to which bread he wants." I would like to have this delicious Tiramisu cake and I will check for a Dine in." He explained.

"Also a little nice cup of tea would be a good partner." He added.

Sarada nodded." That's a great choice! That will be 2 minutes of waiting time, Please take a seat." She explained like a professional worker.

The customer nodded in understanding." Thank you, I understand." He politely said as he turned to find his seat on the small dine in area of the shop.

At the same time, Something came up to the raven haired girl's mind. She forgot to ask the customer's name.

"Hold on, Sir!" Sarada called out to the latter.

The customer then turned back to the girl and gave a face of surprised.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to write your name here." Sarada informed the latter. She explained on she needed the customer's name so that she can just call the name to signalled that his order was ready.

The customer just sighed but smiled.

"You can call me  _Chitai_ "

Sarada just stared at the customer. His name really sounds familiar but she can't get a finger on it. To be honest, the raven haired teen thought that he really looks familiar from somewhere.

* * *

Boruto rested his head on of the chairs inside the ramen shop. It was a really day and the blonde found himself cleaning the tables and delivering the empty bowls and plates to the washing area. After many rounds of dealing with a lot of customers, He found himself on a quiet ramen shop.

Lunch time had ended and most of the customers left the shop after having their meals. Boruto was left to clean up a mess that a kid made by accidentally spilling a bowl of ramen on the floor. He also realized that working was not that easy and challenges like this would often appear everyday.

Boruto sighed as he cleaned up the mess. He hoped the next customers won't be naughty kids anymore. They keep wrecking havoc whenever they go here. At the same time as the blonde thought of the subject, Three young kids entered the shop.

Boruto's eyes then darted to the three kids."You've got to be kidding me." He sighed as the three new customers headed to the main counter.

"Hey Old man!" The boy with short spiky brown hair yelled out inside the shop catching the attention of the few customers who were currently eating.

Boruto was about to scold the boy for shouting inside the shop when the boy himself noticed him and headed towards him.

"Hey mister with patches on his cheeks!" The boy shouted yet again.

Boruto was just getting annoyed but he managed to calm himself down and dealed with this in a professional way of handling customers, especially kids.

"How come I haven't seen you before? Are you new here?" The boy asked with two straight questions towards the latter.

"Yes I am new here." The blonde calmly and simply said.

The boy nodded in understanding. He was also surprised that a new guy was working here at the shop." Well, I just wanna ask if Aunt Ayame is here?" The boy said.

Boruto sighed. So that's all he wanted to asked." Well, She is insidd having a break." He explained.

"Although, I need to know your name so I can inform her." Boruto added. He thought that this kid really looked familiar.

The boy then grinned with confidence as he was about to introduced himself to the latter.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and I'm the Third Hokage's grandson!"

Boruto was seemed unfazed for a moment when he suddenly realized who he was looking at. It was none other than his sensei, the mini version to be exact.

Mean while, Moegi and Udon just sighed. The two thought that their main leader is on his over the top introductions yet again.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of the village. Two people can be seen walking through the main road of the forest. One was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face.

His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He also carried a large scroll on his back.

And one was a blonde teenager with blue cerulean eyes, three whisker marks on his cheeks and was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit.

The two were on their way back to the village after a 2 year training trip. They were expecting a lot of changes in the vilages and they were also ready to meet their old friends and resume their lives there.

Jiraiya smiled. He could finally see the famous Hokage mountain in its glory. It was safe to say that they've officially arrived at home.

"Man! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. He was pretty much happy and excited. After all those ordeals, challenges and hardwork, He can finally proved to them that Naruto Uzumaki has gotten into a stronger level than he was ever before.

Jiraiya observed his blonde student. He gave him a proud smile. He had indeed seen massive improvement in him. He was also starting look liked his father during his younger days. Minato and Kushina would be so much proud of their son. The way he had grown up to be the healthy boy that they dreamed off raising if they were alive today.

There was fear building up inside of him. What if he did not make into this journey? Who would watch over the young blonde? He was not completely ready yet to face the danger of all dangers. He still had a long way to go.

As they neared the gates of the village, Jiraiya could thought that things will be not the same from now on. But as for right now, it will be a very

Home sweet Home

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter**!


	17. Homecoming 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Take note: Since I am going to be a little busy because School works. I will have to adjust the schedule on updating the story. Maybe a twice or once a week.**

**One more thing, I will be putting any idea of OCs in the story aside. Instead I will be focusing on the main characters and main storyline.**

**Thank you for Understanding:)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 3: Homecoming Part 3**

Sarada then excused herself and went back to the counter to do other things while the customer began to enjoy his cake and hot tea. She kept observing the latter who was just enjoying his meal like any normal person.

For the raven haired girl, She thought that guy was somehow familiar. She had seen him in a picture before a long time ago but she just can't put her finger on it.

By the time the customer finished the meal. Sarada planned to the head to the customer's table for the bill and maybe asked him a few questions but at the same time, the Uchiha teen was called immediately by her boss through a female colleague/co worker and her chance of setting up a conversation with him slided down fast to zero.

* * *

The day continued on uneventfully. But as for two certain Shinobi guards that were assigned to the guard the main gates of the village, Izumo, a brown haired young man and Kotetsu, a long, spiky, black hair young man with a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin.

They were often dubbed as the "The Two Guys" from the gates. Believe or not but sometimes the important people will always forget their name for whatever reason.

Their jobs were not that seriously dangerous. All day long, they were only tasked to monitor the people who were entering the village. So far these two would always comment on their job on how uneventful it was.

Although as for them, They would be witnessing eventful in the form of unlikely two people who were few distances away from the gates. Both of the guys were minding their own business, when two familiar people entered the gates and passed by them.

Kotetsu was the first one to noticed and stood up from his seat followed by Izumo who almost fell on his chair because he was caught by surprised.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kotetsu asked.

"Izumo just smiled." No doubt about it."

The two people were none other than the great toad Sannin, Jiraiya and the blonde teenager, Naruto.

* * *

Instead of being annoyed, Boruto was even more surprised and shocked. He did not expect to see his sensei. The Mini young version of himself in front of him. The blonde teen observed the young boy. He was far different from the person that he knew back in the future.

There was a silence in the area. Everyone was waiting for the blonde's response on the boy's hyperactive name entrance. Moegi and Udon were both looking at the third's grandson who was booming with the usual pride and confidence.

Konohamaru liked this kind of entrance. He was following the footsteps of his idol and role model who was also known for his epic introductions. He waited for the new guy's response. He seemed to looked like a newbie.

On the other hand, Boruto just sighed. He was going to do this the professional way of handling kids like this." Nice to meet you Konohamaru." He just calmly smiled.

The three kids were caught by another surprised and bewilderment. Especially, for Konohamaru who was wondering about the blonde's calmed reaction.

There was yet another quietness that took over.

Although, At the same time, Ayame entered the scene and was greeted by three kids that she knew." Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon? What are you guys doing here?" She asked which finally broke the silence.

"Hey, Ayame-neechan!, I just want to ask if big brother Naruto came by here?" The boy asked.

Both Boruto and Ayame widened their eyes in surprised. Naruto was here? How could that be? They were handling customers all day long and they haven't seen any blonde person with an orange jumpsuit come by here yet.

"What do you mean? Did Naruto-san returned from his training trip?" Ayame asked. She was eager to know if the blonde shinobi had finally returned to the village.

Konohamaru just sighed in disappointment. He thought that his big brother would be here now. Looks like He won't be arriving soon enough." Oh, I just thought he was here." The boy replied with his down.

"Are you alright Konohamaru?" A concerned Ayame asked.

On the other hand, the boy just grinned." Nah, I'm alright, We better get going now, Thanks Ayame-neechan!" Konohamaru said as the boy then proceeded to head outside.

Moegi and Udon just stared at their teammate for a brief moment before catching up to the latter. The two gave their goodbyes as they left the ramen shop.

"What was that about?" Boruto wondered aloud. Was his young sensei really that a big fan of his dad.

On the other hand, Ayame gave a sad smile." I'm so sorry if you don't understand him, He just really wants to see him again." She explained.

"Oh." Boruto said. To be honest, He really did not knew his sensei's past and background. He did not really know about the latter's whole relationship with his dad. Plus His sensei as a kid was just a new thing to him.

Ayame would go on to explain that the boy had a very close relationship with the blonde. The second person to acknowledge Naruto as he is. This was due to the blonde not seeing Konohamaru as simply the third's grandson like everyone else in the village originally did.

Slowly, Boruto began to understand. There were a lot of things that he did not knew about his sensei, parents and other people that he knew before. Since He was in the past, He might as well get to know everyone.

* * *

It was beautiful day in the streets of the village. It was not crowded so it would be nice for everyone to take a stroll. As for a certain pink haired girl, She was both strolling and walking to her destination which was located at the main gates of the village.

Sakura enjoyed the atmosphere and ambience at the moment. A wonderful sunny day combined with the peaceful presence of the village, it was a stroll to be remembered. As the pink haired teen passed by the streets, she began to wonder about the events that happened in the past.

Specifically, She wondered the time when the lady hokage went to the Hospital conduct some random test to three people that she did not met before. Why would she also need her teammates blood? is this because they were going on a blood tranfusion here because of the same blood type? Or maybe DNA test?

If that were a DNA test then that would be absurd. Not one in a million years that her blonde and raven haired teammate might have long lost family members. It was just impossible. Both of them were oprhans except for Sasuke who still has an older brother left. Although, at the end of the day, nobody will know the truth.

"Hey Sakura!" A Familiar voice was then heard calling the pink haired girl's name.

Sakura turned around to see thre familiar kids that she knew who were none other than Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

The pink haired teen smiled." Hey guys!" She greeted them. She also wondered why they were such in a hurry?

Konohamaru gave a smile." Where are you off to?" He asked older girl.

"Well, I'm off to the main gates to fetch the daily pedestrian report for Lady Tsunade." She explained.

"You guys wanna tag along?" Sakura asked.

Konohamaru and the rest of gang took glances at each other before all of them turned their heads towarss the pink haired teen. They all nodded.

"Sure then! We might be able to meet Big brother Naruto at the gates!" Konohamaru expressed his excitement yet again while the other just raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"He is back?"

* * *

As the day continued on. The crew found themselves walking along the streets of the village towards the main gates. Sakura found time to have a conversation with the three kids, especially Konohamaru who was leading the way.

"And the cat really tried to scratched my face and nuts off but I was able to get ." Konohamaru explained their recent D rank mission which really caused laughter amongst the group.

Sakura couldn't believed on how it was tough for them to catch just only one cat. Are cats really that tough nowadays? She also remembered the times when the team was still together and they would go on this D rank missions which included finding and catching escaped animals who were also pets to begin with.

"Yeah, I remember We have D rank missions which were exactly like that." Sakura commented. She was reminiscinf about the past.

"Actually brings back a lot of memories." Sakura added.

Konohamaru smiled but then he became quiet for a few seconds. He was really eager to ask this question to the pink haired teen.

"By the way, Have you gotten any word from Naruto yet?" Konohamaru asked.

Sakura shook her head. She realized the reason why the boy agreed to tag along." Nope, not a word from Naruto yet." She simply replied.

Konohamaru sighed in yet another disappointment. "Too bad, I was really hoping." He explained.

"Is that why you're so excited to go to the main gates?" Sakura asked while the boy simply nodded.

Sakura gave a smile of hope to the boy." You don't have to be down, I'm sure He will be popping out anytime soon." She explained.

Konohamaru looked up and turned his head to the older girl. He then gave her a smile, reigniting his hopes of meeting his idol and big brother soon.

As the group finally reached their destination. They were then greeted by the shocked but excited faces of the two Shinobi who were at the guard post. Sakura and co. were wondering on what the two were excited about.

"Hey guys, How's it going?" Sakura greeted the two who were ready to tell the big news anytime.

"Hey Sakura! You guys are just right in time!" Kotetsu grinned.

"I guess someone's waiting for you guys, but you just have to find him somewhere in the village." Izumo added further.

As of now, the rest of the crew were confused and bewildered. What the heck were they talking about? And Who's this person they say that was waiting for them?

After a few moments of wondering, Sakura finally realized who that person was.

"Naruto?" She muttered one name. She then glanced at the two guards who gave her a nod.

"Hey Konohamaru, Looks like He's..." Sakura trailed off when she turned around to find the boy had gone off back to the main district with his team.

For a few moments, She felt dumbfounded. But she then regained her senses and noticed that she was the only one left.

"Hey wait!" Sakura exclaimed as she took off from her current spot and headed towards where her blonde teammate currently is.

* * *

"Man, It's been awhile since I walked in this street!"

"It's sure is."

A certain blonde teenager wearing a black and orange jumpsuit found himself and his sensei walking along the busy streets of the village. It was a sight to see, at least for blonde teenager who just came back after a long 2 year training trip with his sensei.

He was looking forward to meeting the rest. Especially, his one and only beloved Sakura-chan. He remembered that he had plan. A plan to show the girl on how he has matured in this two years. He had to act like a gentlemen but would he fail?

"So Naruto, what do you think of the new and improved Village of The Hidden leaves?" Jiraiya interrupted the latter's thoughts. The kid seemed to be quiet for most of the time. What was he thinking or planning?

The two reached a certain area where there stood a electric post that was tall enough for anyone to see a good view of the village. One would need a very long ladder to that view. However, only a shinobi can go up there easily with his or her barefeet to see the view in a short time.

As for the teenage blonde, He had no problem at all. He quickly set his feet and immediately ran towards the certain post. As soon as he step on the post, He ran upwards towards the top.

When he got to the top, He was then greeted by an amazing view of the village. " Now this takes me back!" The blonde teen exclaimed. It was just a breath taking view.

"The village hasn't changed a bit!" He added as he observed his surroundings. The wind was very strong which added to his epic introduction yet.

"I'm Home Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the hidden Leaf Village! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled out with all his voice. The future greatest Ninja has arrived.

Jiraiya looked up as he observed the blonde from the ground." Same old Naruto as Always." He sighed.

"Jiraiya-san!" A female voice then was heard calling the white haired sanin.

Jiraiya then turned to face four familiar faces that he hadn't seen in two years. He smiled as he saw his student's pink haired teammate and three kids who he deduced as his sensei Sarutobi's grandson.

"Looks who's here." The white haired sannin said. He greeted them as they seem to appear exhausted from the run.

Sakura who managed to caught up with the three kids, recovered her breath. She then looked towards the toad sage." Jiraiya-san is He really here?" She asked.

Jiraiya could only sighed." Well He's right up there." He pointed towards the top of post where the one and only blonde stood.

The rest of the gang then followed the latter's instructions and all of them looked up to see the person they were looking for.

"You got to be kidding me." Sakura muttered. As she was about to call him, The young Konohamaru beat her to it first.

"Big Brother Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled out to the blonde. He just can't contain his excitement. Although, there was no response or any sign of him hearing their calls.

"Naruto!" Sakura began to yelled out her teammates name. She also wondered if the latter has gone deaf because he can't hear them calling him.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Looks like they added an extra head for Tsunade-baachan." Naruto commented. He was observing the Hokage Mountain and was really amazed on how they carved that additional face in just two years.

"Naruto!"

The Uzumaki then heard a very familiar female voice. The Blonde's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice that was calling his name. He then looked down and four familiar faces, especially the pink haired girl.

Naruto grinned. He quickly set off his feet and jumped down from his current position. He landed on the ground safely and quickly headed straight to greet the rest of the newcomers which were his friends.

"Hey guys Long time no See!" Naruto greeted the rest. By the time he reached his pink haired teammate, he stopped his tracks as he was then met by surprised.

Sakura stared at the blonde in awe. He really had grown up and He looks matured than before. She thought that she was staring at a different person but it was really her teammate.

"You've grown taller." Sakura commented. She was just in awe and not used to seeing the blonde taller than her. She recalled back then that he was the shortest person in the team.

Naruto then noticed it." Well, What I can say Hehe." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto then noticed his pink haired teammate blushed. For what reason though?

"Uhmm. Naruto Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked while blushing for a bit. The blonde then raised his eyebrows in question.

"Do you think I seemed more like a woman to you now?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she really looked like a beautiful grown woman in this two years.

Naruto then grinned" Are You kidding!? You Haven't changed a bit Sakura-chan!" He commented with a thumbs up. He just did not realized what he had just said.

On the other hand, Sakura just made a disappointed looked and turned behind with her arms crossed. She was expecting for the blonde see her as a young woman.

Jiraiya could only snicker from behind." Nice going Naruto." He whispered to the blonde who was now thinking of what he was going to do next.

Naruto was just as crying in the inside because of his idiotic answer. He just promised himself that he would act a different and mature person for his teammate and he was stuck in an awkward situation right now.

Then a thought came into the blonde's mind. He finally knew what to do next. He then took a deep breath and processed his brain to apologize to the pink haired teen and maybe take back what he had said.

As he was about to open his mouth. The young Konohamaru interrupted him." Hey Big Brother Naruto, Take a looked at this!" He exclaimed as he theb performed a hand sign.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" The boy yelled out he transformed. A puff of smoke appeared then faded away to reveal sexy naked lady who was surrounded by the smoke to cover the sensitive parts.

There were several different reactions coming from the rest of the gang. Sakura was surprised and freaked about the jutsu, along with Moegi was just visibly annoyed. Udon was in shocked while Jiraiya just made a goofy but perverted hungry in awe face. He was really the ultimate pervy sage.

After a few seconds, the sexy no jutsu wore off and the boy transformed back into his original form." What do you think? Not too bad for the Curves Department Hehe." Konohamaru grinned. After all this time, He wanted to also proved that there was no underestimating the power of his Sexy no Jutsu.

As the boy waited for a response, The blonde teenager just stood there. He just kept quiet and formed a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru but I'm not scrawny little kid anymore." He explained.

"You shouldn't be using these kinds of Jutsus. You have to remember that they are beneath you now." Naruto explained further. His matured side was coming out but for how long?

As for Sakura, She was in awe and amazed by the blonde's sudden change in character. She had to admit that she really missed the old version of the knucklehead but this was for the best. Maybe that two year training trip really changed him as a person.

As for Konohamaru, He was caught by surprised. He just looked down on the ground. He can't believed that his Idol had finally matured and was not the same kid anymore.

Unbeknownst to them the blonde was planning something big of a surprised. There was quietness for a few moments before the blonde finally gave into his knucklehead side.

"Come on Konohamaru! It's that all you got!? I can do a thousand times better than that!" Naruto yelled out just like a scrawny little kid. He was also about to perform his new naughty jutsu when something unexpected happens.

"NARUTO!" One screamed by the pink haired teen changed it all. Soon Naruto found himself being punched in the face and then turned into a wrestling and punching bag.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!? WE DIDN'T SEE EACH OTHER FOR TWO YEARS AND YOU'VE GOT THE NERVED TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT!?" Sakura was visibly and obviously outraged and furious. All her expectations and hopes of seeing a mature person in Naruto was just flushed down the toilet.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!?" The pink haired girl added. She was just scolding the blonde at an extreme level at the moment. She was also unknowingly grabbing him by the collar while she was yelling at the poor blonde.

"Man, She really hasn't changed a bit but gotten more vicious!" Naruto commented in his thoughts. He should be taking notes on how not to act like an idiot in front of his teammate or else.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru and gang immediately went to the white haired sannin to take refuge from the wrath of the pink haired teen. They were visibly shaking in terror at the moment.

Jiraiya just gave a sighed." Looks like She raised a Mini Tsunade of Konoha." He commented. He took note of the short tempered teen which reminded him of his teammate from long ago.

Could this get any better?

* * *

Sarada couldn't believed what she was hearing from her boss, whom was the owner of the shop. Apparently, her proposal to adjust her working schedule was approved and the raven haired girl was just as happy as anyone else. That would also mean that she would finally go on mission with the rest of the guys in the near future.

"Thank you so much! I promise that I will work harder, You won't regret it Sir!" Sarada remebered those words that she had said awhile ago to her boss.

The raven haired teen happily smiled from ear to ear. She was looking at a piece of paper which contained the information of her approved schedule.

She also told her boss about the whole thing about her being stress and overworked. The good thing is that her boss was an understanding person and understood the girl's current situation. So she gave the raven haired girl a deserved rest for awhile.

"Thank you Boruto!" She thanked the latter inside. Her blonde friend was actually the one that she was to be thankful of. Without his advice and knowledge of time management, the Uchiha girl would still be working overtime throughout the week.

Sarada took a deep breath and restarted her face with a smile. Her boss also told her that she can go home anytime she wanted and the raven haired teen decided that she was going home.

When She finally arrived at the main area of the Cafe/Shop, She was then greeted by a fellow colleague/employee who had told her that the customer who enjoying the meal had already left. Sarada realized that she had forgotten to engaged the latter into a conversation but it was too late though.

The mysterious customer had also apparently paid the bill through her female colleague and even left a tip for Uchiha teen. Sarada was just bewildered, this was one of the first times that a customer gave a tip. Regular customers in the shop rarely give tips.

Her female colleague/employee, also commented on how the customer was quite secretly attractive. The raven haired teen could only sighed. She knew that she had seen this customer's face before somewhere but it was just too late to wonder now.

"So where you off to now?" The female colleague, which had "Aika" in her name tag asked.

Sarada just smiled." I think I'm gonna go home and relax." She simply said as she removed her green apron grabbed her small bag and headed for home.

The Uchiha girl told herself she was gonna only enjoy this day no matter what.

* * *

Himawari yawned as she sat on the couch. She used her hands to pressed the remote thus switching the channels on the TV. From Drama to Comedy To Family, to horror, The lavender haired girl just watched every genre just to keep her occupied.

She was getting tired actually that she might needed a nap. She had already finished preparing the ingredients and was ready for cooking anytime the time called her to do it. She also had in mind of going out again since she can just wear the patches on her cheeks but she just doesn't have the mood and energy right now.

Himawari rested her head on couch. She wondered on what were the two doing right now at this moment. She also hoped they would go home early today. Being home alone was really boring but the girl was used to it already.

Himawari just sighed." Might as well continue the horror movie marathon."

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter!**


	18. Homecoming 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 4: Meetings and Surprises**

**Earlier that day at the local park.**

Himawari took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. She was at an area where a pond was situated. The lavender haired girl observed and watched a family of ducks crossed the pond. Apparently, She told the two Hyuugas that she would be taking a a short stroll and she ended up in this area.

The wind blew stronger and it was a perfect scene for lavender haired girl to reminiscent the past. She remembered how she and her mother would take a stroll at the park after visiting her Uncle Neji's grave.

Himawari took a deep breath yet again. Even though she was remembering all the happy memories, she still felt a sense of sadness. She really did missed her mom. If only she was here.

"Hey Hima." A familiar voice then called her name. She turned around to see her Aunt Hanabi who had just arrived at the area.

"Aunt Hanabi? I thought you were talking to Uncle Neji?" Himawari asked. She was a bit confused.

Hanabi just smiled." We just finished our conversation and I thought maybe we could talk for awhile." She explained.

Himawari blinked for a couple of times before giving her smile." So what do you want to talk about, Aunt Hanabi?" She asked.

There was silence that took in charged. Hanabi just sighed and then gave the latter a calmed but serious looked. She really needed to know more information on why or how they were sent here and what happened to the rest of the her family. She recalled that the Uzumaki girl never really told the whole story except that her big brother was fighting this guy named "Kawaki". She never mentioned the current state of Hinata and the others.

"Is it okay, if I asked more on what happened before you guys arrived here?" Hanabi asked. She was just eager to know the bigger picture to get a good idea.

Himawari was surprised. She wondered why would her Aunt want to know the rest of the story that wasn't worth to tell. It would just bring all the bad memories. The lavender haired girl just kept silent for a few moments. She could now feel the sadness and pain coming back just because she needed it to remember the important details she could.

Hanabi noticed the girl's face changed from a smile to a sad look. There were also small tears starting to come out from her eyes. The Hyuuga girl understood what the latter was feeling right now. The feeling of losing your family and home.

After a few moments, Himawari wiped the tears way from her eyes. She just had to let it go first. She was now ready to tell the all that she could remember.

"To be honest, I really don't remember much of everything before we arrived here. Other than witnessing the destruction of the village." Himawari explained.

"You don't remember much of everything? Hanabi asked. She was surprised.

Himawari could only nod." I only remember that there was this huge explosion and earthquake that hit the village in a blinked of an eye." She added. She was trying to remember every detail that she could recall and it slowly came back to her.

The lavender haired Uzumaki girl further explained that she remembered her mom helping her dad to addressed the sudden situation. She also recalled that she was with the Uchiha girl herself and they were helping and treating injured and wounded civilians along with the latter's mother. After that, the village was then suddenly attacked or invaded by a group of unknown enemies. The Uzumaki girl and the older Uchiha was forced to defend themselves from the mysterious those enemies and after that everything just went black for the girl.

Hanabi was shocked and felt saddened on what the latter had went true. She couldn't believed this was indeed the fate of the village in the future. The question is How would they prepare for this forth coming future. There was also a thing that came into her mind, What has become of herself and Neji. When she asked that question, She was then received by two different response from the girl.

Himawari gave her young aunt a smile. She told her about her future that she will someday become a well-respected Shinobi and she will have a team of her own to go on missions.

Hanabi was surprised about that but she was pleased to hear about it. She also learned that her relationship with her big sister could be considered fixed in the future. She also learned that her strict father had transformed into a more soft and loveable grandpa and according to her future niece, would always cuddle the siblings whenever they visit the compound.

As the conversation continued, Himawari felt this was coming towards a topic about her Uncle Neji. Her prediction then came true as her young aunt asked on what had become of the brown haired Hyuuga.

When Hanabi asked the question, she was expecting a happy ending for her big cousin. But what comes out was just pure silence from the girl.

"Hima, is everything alright?" Hanabi asked. There was concerned building up inside of her. She felt her heart beat a little much faster.

"What happens to Neji in the future?" Hanabi asked. She did her best to keep herself calm. She was hoping to the latter would be alright.

Himawari just kept silent. She then gave her young aunt a sad smile and she shook her head. The sad truth had been revealed. The lavender haired girl then opened her mouth.

"Uncle Neji didn't make it, He passed away before I was born." She simply said. It was true she did not the chance to meet his Uncle in person.

Hanabi was just shocked and surprised. No can't be! It was just Impossible, if is then How?

Himawari then began to explain that a fourth great shinobi war had took place. Neji was part of the Allied Shinobi forces and the latter gave his life by protecting a certain someone who become the lavender haired girl's mother.

Hanabi was just silent. There were tears falling from both of her eyes. She just can't believed it that all of those things would happened in the near future. She then wiped her tears and then embraced the Uzumaki girl.

Himawari was just silent. She was secretly crying in the inside as she just couldn't bear the sadness of seeing her aunt in this state. As for Hanabi, She gave the girl thankful smile." Thank you for letting me know our future." She said.

"Don't worry the truth is safe with me." Hanabi added. She won't be telling anyone about this especially her big cousin. It was not the right time yet for him to know.

"Let's just end this topic. I don't wanna know anymore future stuff." Hanabi suggested. She had heard enough information and this was the time to end this.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" A familiar voice then interrupted the two girls. They turned to see a confused and bewildered Neji in front of them.

Hanabi just sighed." Neji, We have big news for you." She said.

Neji raised both his eyebrows in confusion." What news?" He asked. What this about his future?

"You'll still be a Virgin in the future Uncle Neji." Himawari smiled. Causing the Hyuuga girl to laughed out loud while the other just made it a deadpanned face.

"Oh come on girls, that's not funny."

* * *

Noon time had finally come to an end. The sun had just began its journey to set. Neji and Hanabi strolled for one last time in the park before deciding to go back home at the family compound. Apparently, Their future niece already left early to prepare for dinner. The two were really amazed on how the young girl could really handle herself even when she is alone.

Neji wondered on how the lavender haired girl can managed her time. He learned that she was now the care taker of the apartment in terms of maintaining the unit into its clean condition. He also learned that the latter handles the menu for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. She even goes to the public wet market now when she needed to. She is like some kind of machine if you asked the older Hyuuga.

As for Hanabi, She was just really proud of how tough and resilient the girl was. Even though, Her future niece is still in her teens, She knew how life works. She really felt sorry for the girl. She lost everything in her life and was an orphan now along with her big brother and Uchiha friend.

"Hanabi?" The voice of Neji interrupted her thoughts. She then turned her attention to her cousin who was giving her a worried face.

"What's with the troubled face?" Hanabi asked.

Neji took a deep breath." I was just bothered about my future. Would I really be a virgin for a long time?" He asked himself and the latter.

Hanabi could only sighed." You know Neji, You really need to improve your lifestyle." She suggested which even made the latter confused as ever.

"What I mean't is that you gotta work extra harder for a girl to fall in love you." Hanabi explained further. She hoped that her big cousin would take her advice.

As for Neji, his mind was on overdrive. He was now thinking of a way on how to be more appealing and charming to the girls. He really could be the next Sasuke Uchiha in terms of fan girls. If all that hard work pays off.

"Alright then! Then I would start by cutting my hair off, Girls hate long hair right!?" Neji exclaimed in a way what his bushy brow teammate would do.

"Uhmm, Neji I-" Hanabi was gonna say something but was cut.

"I will also catch all those chickens and put them back in the cage to prove myself of being worthy to girls!" He added.

"Nevermind." Hanabj just facepalmed herself. She just gave up right at that moment. No wonder Neji could still be a virgin in the future.

He just sucked at getting girls to fall in love with him.

* * *

Sarada smiled from ear to ear. She was in the best moment of her life so far. She actually was enjoying for the first time. When she got out of the shop, she decided to get herself a relaxing foot massage at the local spa, her feet were so tired of standing all day and night long of handling the customers so that's why she signed up for a foot massage.

The second thing she did was let all her stress out so she rented a karaoke room just for her and she sang her heart out to some songs that she loved growing up since she was kid. She didn't even knew that she had a wonderful voice.

The last thing she did to enjoy was to immerse herself with knowledge as she bought couple of books, that discussed History and Mystery at the book shop. Then she went to a tea cafe and enjoyed her favorite black brewed tea.

"This is the life!" Sarada commented. She rested her head on a comfy chair in the tea house. She was also reading one of the two books that she bought while enjoying her tea.

Sarada was intrigued and fascinated on reading about the mysterious and unknown. When she was reading her book, she stumbled upon a topic which discussed the infamous Uchiha Massacre that happened many years ago. It was general knowledge that a man named Itachi Uchiha was responsible for the whole massacre but why did he have to do it?

Her Papa told her stories about her Uncle but he did not go into detail regarding that night on what he witnessed. She would go on to read that after the Massacre which left a boy named Sasuke Uchiha as the only survivor, dubbed as one of the most brutal massacres in history. Right after that, Itachi Uchiha was branded as an in international criminal for also joining the Akatsuki. Years later, his younger brother, which was Sasuke Uchiha unexpectedly followed in his footsteps and left the village and was now missing-nin.

Sarada can't believed what she had just read. Her family history was just complicated and had met a tragic ending. But to all of that, there was one thing that she came up to her mind. There must be a real reason on why Uchiha massacre happened. What was the motive behind it? You can't just go to someone's compound and kill everyone for no reason.

Sarada's eyes widened, She had an idea, Why don't she pay a visit to the compound itself? She heard that it was turned into some kind of memorial spot.

With her mind now in the right track, the Uchiha girl decided to pay the compound a visit to learn more about her clan's history and especially the truth about the Massacre.

* * *

As the late afternoon neared, Neji and Hanabi had just got back from their little adventure at the streets of the village and the park. Both were really looking forward for a very nice dinner and rest.

The two Hyuugas were walking near the compound when something came up on the younger Hyuuga." Hey Big cousin." Hanabi called the latter's name.

Neji turned around to face the latter and gave her a looked." Yeah, what is it?"

"How's Big sister, by the way?" Hanabi simply asked. She was wondering what was her big sister up to. Since she got called back to training again. She really can't find time to check up on her except she was only allowed to have a break and buy her foods outside. Their strict father, Hiashi Hyuuga had apparently became even more stricter to put that in a simple way.

Neji was the only one who knows his cousin current state. He was the unofficial body guard and was in charged of protecting her.

"Well, your big sister is alright but recently there is something off about her." Neji explained which really caught the full attention of the Hyuuga girl.

"What do you mean there is something off about her?" Hanabi eyed him suspiciously. What the heck is he talking about?

Neji sighed. It was really hard explaining this." Well, Aside from being the usual shy and timid self, she's been having this weird dreams lately." He explained.

Hanabi raised both her eyebrows." Weird Dreams huh?" She was new to this information and that is why she was wondering.

Neji nodded. He would go on to explained that the Hyuuga Heiress started having this strange dreams not too long ago. The strange dreams that would make her wake up in the middle of night. Also these dreams were somehow had an effect on the latter's character. There were small times that she would not stutter when talking to someone, small times were she would act differently and not freaking out on surprises. After that, She would then turned back to her usual self. The timid and shy Hinata.

"I am telling the truth here, I swear bring me to the Mental Institute If I ever was wrong." Neji explained. He was hundred percent sure that he was telling the truth. He was freaking out about this!

Hanabi just can't believed what she was hearing. She was tired of hearing far fetched stories, first the time travelling trio, now this? Can't she just take a break?

As the two finally reached the compound. There was this silence that took over. Both of them can here their hearts beating. They were both not sure if the latter was at home but there was only one way to find out.

By the time, they got to the entrance door. The two stopped their tracks as they heard a commotion inside. The two Hyuugas then glanced at each other, both of them were not sure of what's s going on. A few moments later, the two Hyuugas opened the door then entered.

They were expecting something bad has happened but instead they were greeted by an unsual sight. First, Neji was then tackled to the ground by a huge white haired dog. Hanabi was caught by the sudden surpised as she found herself staring at her big cousin who has been mercilessly licked by the huge dog.

"Neji!?" Hanabi just exclaimed. She doesn't know what was going on.

"Hey, Akamaru! Easy Boy!" A male voice could be heard yelling out. A brown haired young man with red paint in his cheeks then entered the scene.

"Kiba?" Hanabi muttered. She was surprised. This person was her big sister's teammate!

Kiba finally managed to get his huge pet off the older Hyuuga. "I'm really sorry about that guys. Akamaru just likes to play." He explained.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Neji said. There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright Kiba, What heck are you doing in the compound? Did you do something to my Big sister!?" Hanabi furiously asked the latter. Neji then stood up and placed his hands on his hips and made a face.

Kiba raised his arms up in surrender. He did not meant for this happen." Hey guys chill out! The rest of team is here because Hinata invited us for an early bird snack that's all I swear." He explained as if his life depended on it.

Hanabi just sighed and she beckoned her big cousin to follow her inside. When they got inside they saw how the place was so much cleaner than before. They could also smell the delicious scent of food being cooked. They were also greeted by Team 8's other members Shino, and the main instructor Kurenai.

Kurenai greeted the two Hyuugas. She explained to them that the Hyuuga Heiress had invited the team to the house for a special afternoon with the food being prepared and cooked by her. She would also further explained that the latter's food was delicious.

Neji and Hanabi were just surprised. They never expected this. But they just have understand the Hyuuga Heiress. Maybe she was doing this to boost her social life and who knows?

A certain person came out from kitchen. It was none other Hinata Hyuuga herself who was wearing a different set of clothes which consisted of simple lavender t shirt accompanied by a simple long pinkish skirt went to her ankles.

Neji and Hanabi both noted the sudden changed of aura in her. She was more beautiful than they thought. They were just shocked and surprised right now.

When they came face to face with the latter, She then gave both the Hyuuga cousins a warm smile." N-Neji-kun, H-Hanabi-chan, you guys are just right in time." She said with a stutter but it had confidence in the end.

Both cousins gave surprised and confused looks at each other. This is making them crazy bit by bit. Just what in the world is going here?

* * *

Sarada had finally reached her final destination. She was now in front of the Uchiha Compound entrance. The Uchiha girl then checked the time. It was still in the afternoon so she had the time to explore the place.

Apprently the compound had been converted to some kind of memorial tourist spot and right now, only a few people were visiting the place. Sarada then proceeded to the compound entrance, She felt goose bumps all over her body as she slowly walked herself to the entrance door.

She heard that the place was considered haunted. Considering that many died here because of one sword.

"Come on Sarada, You ain't afraid of no ghost." She tried to motivate herself over and over again. She then took a deep breath and entered the compound.

If she want to know the answers to her questions. She gotta face the challenge.

* * *

Boruto yawned out loud. He was currently at the backyard area of the ramen shop. It was almost late afternoon. The blonde checked the time, He still had a few hours to go before he can finally go home.

It was a really tiring day for the blonde. Even though it was an enjoying experience for him to be learning something new, It definitely drained his energy.

He then looked up and gazed at the sun setting. He wondered on what the two girls were doing back at the apartment. His Uchiha teammate should've adjust her schedule by now. He then realized that he was the only one pending to go home.

After a few minutes passed. The blonde then decided to head back to the kitchen. As he reached his destination he began to hear a commotion outside.

"Must be customers." Boruto muttered as he then donned his apron and chef's hat.

By the time he reached the front of the house, he was then met by an unexpected surprised.

"Mr. Teuchi." Boruto widened his eyes. He was surprised to see the owner of the ramen here.

"Hello there Bolt, I just wanted to check on you guys. I hope working here is not stressful for you." The old man said. He was currently attending a seminar that had just finished and headed to shop to continue helping them.

Boruto smiled." No sir, I really like this job a lot. In fact I enjoyed serving ramen to the people hehe." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Bolt-san is going to be part of the Ichiraku family now!" Ayame added. She was glad the blonde was here. Because of him the ramen shop saw an inclusive economic growth and has attracted a lot of customers.

Boruto could only smile. He sure was part of the family now but the afternoon wasn't complete without another surprise.

The banners of the shop suddenly opened and a certain blonde with three whisker like marks on his cheeks stepped right inside.

"How's it going guys! I'm back!" The certain blonde greeted.

There was silence that took over the area. Teuchi and Ayame's eyes immediately widened in surprise. They quickly recognized this person in front of them.

"You're back!" Ayame happily exclaimed. The most loyal customer of the shop had returned.

As for Boruto, He immediately realized this person in front of him. It was none other than his dad. The future seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto on the other hand, noticed that there was new person who just entered the scene. He did not recognized this person at all. Was he knew here? Why is he wearing patches on his cheeks?

There was another silence that took over the area. Boruto's mind was on overdrive. He didn't knew what to say right now.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Teuchi were now looking at the blonde. They were confused and wondering on why the latter was surprised and shocked to see Naruto.

Boruto then took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say his greeting.

"Nice to meet to you, I'm the new guy by the way."

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	19. Homecoming 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**I'm also currently sick right now but I still managed to find time to write the chapter.**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 5: Meetings and Surprises Part 2**

"I never thought the compound would be this big."

Sarada commented. Her onyx eyes darted around and observed every area in the whole compound. She described the place as a small village inside a big village. It was just unbelievable to see this place in front of her eyes. Apparently, the compound itself was destroyed during the invasion of the Akatsuki leader Pein, who was then defeated by the young seventh hokage.

The Uchiha girl was mesmerized by every information that she could learn here in person. She even saw and read the Uchiha vow and pledge at a certain area in the compound. The only disappointing that she had wished that her camera would be here now so that she can document this experience.

The whole place was almost empty so it was really quiet. Sarada would have to traverse the every area in the compound right now. During her little exploration the Uchiha girl thought she caught a glimpse of the mysterious customer just now although maybe it was just her imagination so she moved on.

She continued to explore the place until she reached a certain area which really surprised her. Sarada observed the area that she was in. "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under breath.

The Uchiha girl found herself in the main Uchiha family house. She was also staring a family picture that she had never seen before but she definitely recgonized a certain person in the picture itself. The family picture consists of four people. The parents, and the two male siblings. There was a boy in that picture that she did recognized.

"Papa?" Sarada whispered. She was staring at her father who was still a boy in this picture.

"Papa looks cute though." She commented. She was just surprised and amused the fact that this was how her father looked like when he was a kid.

As the raven haired teen continued to study and observed the picture, she learned that these was her grandparents, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha and She also noticed the other kid in the picture which really looked familiar.

"So this is Papa's big brother." Sarada muttered. She described the person in the picture as a prodigy, a guy with full of potential in life but was destroyed by the fate of events that was bound to happen.

Sarada sighed. She could feel the strongest emotions in this particular house. She could imagine the scenario of a family having dinner together or happily bonding together. She was just wondering how would that end up into a tragedy.

The feeling of sadness started to enter her mind. She suddenly thought of how her Papa handled this kind of situation. Witnessing his loved ones perished one by one at hands of his big brother who he looked up to all this time.

She then decided to take another looked at the photo and observed her young uncle that she never met before. A few moments of observing led her to a surprising thought. Her uncle in the photo kind of reminder of someone from just awhile ago.

Sarada then widened her eyes." The Customer!?" She exclaimed. It was just impossible to believe it. It could be just a simple coincidence but how come the one picture and the one that she had met in the cafe looked alike!?

This was really creeping the raven haired teen out. She then felt an urged to leave the place because there was this presence that she suddenly felt was near around her.

 **"I gotta feeling that you would be here** " A voice of young man said from behind.

Sarada then turned around to see a person that she immediately recognized. Her eyes widened as she was staring at the mysterious customer who visited the cafe/shop awhile ago. Just who exactly is this guy?

"Y-You're the customer that ordered the Tiramisu cake!" Sarada was just on overdrive. She was so in panic mode that she just let out whatever she can say from her mouth.

After a few moments of freaking out. the raven haired teen finally calmed down." You're Itachi Uchiha." She muttered aloud. She didn't know what to do right now except that there's a dangerous criminal in front of her.

When the girl finally figured it out. The older brother of Sasuke Uchiha just sighed. He was wondering on why this girl, from the bakery cafe/shop would go visit this place that was not even a significance to her.

"Why are you here in the village? I thought you were with the Akatsuki group." Sarada asked. She was confused, why would a person like him would return in the place which he killed every family that he had in his life.

Itachi sighed yet again but smiled." You're right I'm still with them, but is there something wrong with visiting the place where I grew up?" He asked while the raven haired teen just stared at him with a confused look.

"The question is, what are you doing here in a place like this?" Itachi added. He also wondered what is this girl even doing here.

"Well, I just wanted to learn more about the history of Uchihas." Sarada explained. She also drew out her book about the history of every clans throughout the years as a proof that she had no bad intentions right now.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed." You know being a bookworm can sometimes ruin your education." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"In simple terms, You are a clever girl, It was a good thing you decided to visit this place to learn more about the clan." Itachi explained. He mean't that it was good thing for the girl for not siding with just books. Some of these books tell good general knowledge but it only speculations and theories.

Sarada frowned." I know that! I'm not that kind of a bookworm alright?" She was just annoyed. She doesn't depend on general information. If she wanted to learn more about this then she would go to that place.

Itachi slightly chuckled." You know, you kind of remind me of my little brother." the older Uchiha commented as he remembered his old naive young brother.

Sarada just kept quiet. It was true, she really resembled his Papa in a way. She had to admit that meeting her uncle in person was a surreal thing for her. It's like meeting a famous historical figure in history.

Itachi observed the latter, There was something strange about this girl. It was like he had known her for a long time but did he met her before? She somehow looked familiar and it was challeging him to figure it out.

As for Sarada, A thought then came into her mind. Why don't she spend the remaining time and asked questions to clarify her doubts. She was with the real deal in front of her. This is way for her to get to know the uncle that she had never met before.

Sarada then took a deep breath. She was now prepared to asked him this.

"Can you tell me your side of the story?

* * *

It was just a surprising moment for one Boruto Uzumaki. He had just met his young father face to face. He wasn't expecting that he would be here that soon. He had to admit that he was caught off guard by the surprised. He managed to regain his composure and greeted his young dad.

Naruto was surprised and confused. Who was this new guy? He hadn't seen this person before. He observed the latter in front of him. He had the same blonde hair and eyes just like him but he had scar on his right eye and two patches from both sides of his cheeks.

"He looks strange." Naruto raised an eyebrow in doubt.

There was this awkward silence that continued on. Boruto who just wanted to get out of this is situation is stuck in the middle. All eyes were on him so he had to find a way to get out of this awkward situation.

By the time he had found a way. Ayame had already bailed him out much too his sighed of relief.

"I guess this is the first time, you've met our new member of the family." Ayame finally broke the awkward silence. She then turned to the blonde who was secretly sweating in nervousness.

Naruto who had finally understood everything so far from the Ayame, smiled." Well then new guy, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Good to meet you!" The blonde then greeted as he offered hid hand.

Boruto who blinked a couple times, snapped from his thoughts. He then immediately returned the offer and shook hands with his young dad. He also observed his young dad. This was the first time that he met the younger version of him. He wore this black and orange jumpsuit which he find it a bit weird. He also had longer spiky hair than his future counterpart.

"Hey there Da- I mean Naruto, you can call me Bolt." Boruto introduced himself in his alternate name. He almost made a mistake by calling him "Dad."

"Okay?" Naruto muttered. It was really strange meeting this guy. He then turned his thoughts to ordering his favorite dish.

"Well guys, I'm starving!." Naruto exclaimed as he sat down on his usual favorite seat.

Teuchi then grinned proudly." Alright then, You can order whatever you want!" He said while the blonde just excitedly grinned.

Boruto could only observed the scene unfolding. He then proceeded to cook the ramen as per requested by the latter. He made sure that the ramen will be delicious for his young dad.

At the same time, the banners of the ramen shop lifted and another familiar person entered the scene. It was brown haired man wearing what seemed to be a shinobi attire. Boruto then recognized the man as the academy principal, Iruka-sensei.

The blonde time traveller wondered on why he was here. He then immediately learned that the latter was here to treat the blonde since he had not seen him in two years.

As time then passed by, Boruto was a witness to an important conversation between Iruka and the blonde. He learned that the school principal was actually his young dad's first sensei and the one who was responsible for his dad to promoted to genin in the first place.

Boruto was secretly moved to sadness when he learned that Iruka was one of the people who treated his young dad as family. He also learned first hand on how hid dad graduated in the academy and that really amazed him. The blonde wanted to stay for an extended period of time but he knew that his time was nearing out.

By the time, Boruto was given the signal to go home, He had no choice but to go. His little sister was alone in the apartment and had prepared for dinner. He let his big brother side take him over, He then clocked out and gave Teuchi and Ayame goodbyes and left the ramen shop through the back door.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

While eating his ramen, Naruto noticed that the new guy had left. He then wondered why the guy was silent the whole time. He was welcome to join the conversation but he chose not to join.

"Something the matter, Naruto?" Iruka asked. He noticed the blonde was being quiet.

"I was just wondering about that new guy, He seemed really familiar." Naruto explained. He was wonderimg about the new guy just now.

"Well, I've seen him before." Iruka said which surprised the blonde.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed." Well, from what I know from Lady Tsunade, She told me that He is a newcomer to this village." He explained.

"So that explains on why I never seen him before." Naruto said. He now knows the reason why but still doesn't explain why he looked so familiar.

"What else do you know about him, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked yet again.

Iruka shook his head." That's all I know, Lady Tsunade just said that He came from a small village far away from here." He explained. He just heard a little information about him from the fifth.

I also think they would be assigned to a team soon." He explained. To be honest, He only seen the new guy at the Hokage office once when the teenage blonde visited the office a week ago.

"So they're Certified Shinobis already!?" Naruto was surprised. He did not expect that they would be assigned on missions already. If they were to be assigned on missions then they have to be good.

"Calm down Naruto, Lady Hokage also said that they will be assigned as observers, so they can't interfere on the main mission." Iruka explained further.

"Oh." Naruto muttered. This was the first time he heard that a newbie or possibly a person without knowledge of being a Shinobi would be assigned to a team. He also doubt if the new guy could handle big battles. He really looked liked just normal person to be honest. He also wondered about that scar on his right eye. What caused that scar?

As for Iruka, He was wondering if this Bolt person is not what he seemed to be. Of course he did not want to go into conclusions yet. But if he had time he could engaged the latter into a conversation and get to know him more.

As for Naruto, He was eager to know more about the new guy. He seemed to have potential. Maybe he could challenge him into a sparring match if the opportunity calls for it. He wanted to see how strong this new guy is.

* * *

Sarada found herself and her Uncle strolling around the vicinity of the compound. It was almost late afternoon and the raven haired teen was listening to the latter's story. He told her about the real Uchiha clans history and why the clan continued to be bitter and hopeless through the years.

Along the way, they managed to find an empty bench and sat there. Sarada chose to stand while the other chose sit on the bench.

"So why did you do it?" Sarada asked. She was reffering to the real reason why her uncle had massacred the whole clan

Itachi sighed. He knew that she was going to asked the question. It was really a complicated thing to explain that right now. But he had to make sure that he will not spill the most important beans. This was highly classified.

"Let's just say that the fate of village's existence depends on it." Itachi simply said.

Sarada was confused. Why would he massacre his clan that was also a part of the village. According to the most common information that she learned prior to meeting her Uncle, It was an act of vengance against the village and the clan.

"If you were to choose to spare between the two which one would it be? The whole village itself? or your own clan that is planning to overthrow the Hokage and start a civil war that had the potential of killing many innocent people." Itachi straightforwardly said. He recalled that time when he had to be decisive to prevent more chaos from happening.

Sarada was speechless, She never knew that the clan would do such a thing. It was a big revelation for her to know from the main source of it all. She would go on to learn that her Uncle did it for the greater good although it cost the death of his best friend, Her Uncle Shisui. There was also one thing that man did go against, which was that he spared one person which was his little brother.

"I can't bring myself to kill Sasuke, He was my younger brother." Itachi said. He just loved his younger brother, He was the only family that he got right now.

Sarada remained quiet. She was saddened the fact that her Uncle was forced to do it against his own will. She also learned that the conflict started after the Kyuubi Incident and the blame was put into the clan itself thus starting a chain reaction of events that led to the clans demise.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened." Sarada apologized. She had no knowledge of the whole picture but she was glad to know the reasons and truth.

Itachi smiled for the first time. This girl was different from any person that he met nowadays, that would insult him and bragged him about being a traitor and a criminal. However, this girl chose to understand his story and even sympathize with him. Just who was this girl?

"So that's why you occasionally visit the village and the compound because you missed it?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Itachi nodded. This is where He grew up and this place has brought him the happiest memories and plus He was still proud to call himself a Shinobi of Konoha.

Then there was something that came up to the older Uchiha's mind. He never knew anything about this girl let alone that she worked in the bakery shop.

"Night time is almost there, You're parents must be worried about you." Itachi said. There was a little bit of concerned growing inside of him. She was just all alone by herself and night time was fast approaching.

Sarada gave a sad smile." Well, I'm actually an orphan. I came from a small village far away from here. My parents passed along time ago. She explained as small tears were forming in her eyes.

Itachi was surprised and shocked to hear the latter's statement. He would go on to learn that she was one of three orphans who escaped their small village which were destroyed by raiders and bandits.

Itachi was saddened to hear the teen's story. He secretly expressed his rage by remaining silent. It was too much for this world already. When will all the destruction and death end? It was just a neverending cycle.

Sarada could really see the anger and sorrow of the latter in front of her. She never knew that her uncle would let out emotions, he was known for his emotionless personality and appearance.

Itachi then looked up and gave the latter a sad smile." So what are you doing nowadays? How are you coping with this?" He asked.

Sarada sighed but smiled. She remembered her Mama's words of staying positive and happy all the time.

"Well, I'm just gonna say that I'm very lucky to have spend time with my parents rather than never knowing them personally." Sarada explained.

Itachi then looked up and gave a surprised looked. He wasn't expecting this kind of answer from the raven haired teen.

Sarada would go on to explain that it's not about grieving or mourning every time you lose someone. It all about how looking back and seeing the positive things that happened and will also help you moved on. She would go on to tell her uncle that life is precious and a choice, You either choose to be grieving and blaming yourself or staying positive and changing things for the better.

Itachi was surprised to hear this from the girl. She had a lot of points. Grieving for the rest of your life is not the right thing to do. This also inspired the older Uchiha to do more better as a person. He then stood from his seat and embraced the girl like how an Uncle would do to her niece.

"Thank you for telling me." Itachi stood. He strangely felt comfortable now talking to the girl as if she was part of his loved ones.

Sarada on the other hand was surprised by the hug. She did not expect that the dangerous Itachi Uchiha would have a soft side. Sensing that it was the right time. Itachi let out a bit of his emotions and for first time just let it go.

Sarada could only comfort her Uncle. This was the first time she had seen him in this state. Who knew she could make her Uncle emotional for a bit or maybe she didn't think a grown man like him could

* * *

It might be the most awkward thing that Hanabi and Neji had been to. They felt like that they were strangers at their own home or were they just not used to seeing Hinata happily enjoying and eating with her team. It was like seeing a different person all together. There were times that she would not stutter during the conversation and would also cracked up jokes.

'You know, I think this is the best food I've ever tasted!" Kiba commented. This was the first time that he was eating his teammate's cooking which surprisingly good.

Hinata smiled." Why Thank you Kiba-kun." She thanked the latter. She delighted to see her teammates enjoying.

"Say Hinata, I never seen you wear these kind of clothes before, A change in fashion sense perhaps?" Shino commented. He was just curious about the latter's sudden change of style. To be honest, this was more better than her old mesh outfit.

Hinata smiled." W-Well, I guess wearing the same old clothes everyday is just really weird." She commented which caused laughter throughout the rest of her team. Who knew she could make them laughed.

Hanabi just forced a smile. In truth, she was weirded out right now. She had not seen her big sister in that kind of state. Why was she doing this? Was she experiencing some kind of teenage crisis? She was not her usual self. She also wondered on where did she get these new clothes, she recalled that her big sister was not interested in shopping for new clothes before.

The younger Hyuuga also wondered about Neji's opinion on this. She then turned to her left and then saw his big cousin eating the food in silent. Hanabi could only sighed." He's even enjoying it." she thought inside her head.

Hanabi had plan. A plan to fixed the sibling relationship that had been broken ever since. She had planned to talk to her for the first time but it was her sister that would always be busy and focused on other things. If that Naruto guy ever comes back, she's gonna start stalking him again.

Hanabi then darted her eyes to her big sister. There was one strange thing that she noticed about her. She really looked like a person who has aged in 3-4 years. A young adult to be exact or maybe it was just the new clothes that was making her looked like that.

For whatever reason, she really have to talk to her right away.

* * *

By the time, The special afternoon ocassion had finished. Hinata's team had already left the compound with a full stomach and an afternoon to remember. The living room was now quiet and Hanabi had managed to find time to set up a conversation with her big sister.

While Neji was cleaning up the plates and the table. The Hyuuga siblings were outside the main house. They were currently in the compound's small garden in small bench. The older Hyuuga was sitting while the other stood in front of her.

Hanabi stared at her big sister who kept quiet for most of the time. She was trying to figure out on what went wrong on this. She didn't want to think of her big sister slowly descending into crazyness. She just wanted to know the sudden change in her character.

"You know I never knew you could cook delicious food." Hanabi commented while the other formed a small smile.

"You even made Big cousin eat a lot just now." She added while Hinata smiled yet again.

Hanabi then sighed." I appreciate what you've done just now but there is something that is bothering me." She explained.

"Neji told me that you've been experiencing this weird dreams lately and We are worried about you." Hanabi said. She was just worried about her big sister.

Hinata just stared at her sister. She was giving her a surprised and confused look.

"I'm not saying that is dead serious or whatsoever but if you really need help or something, You can talk to us." Hanabi explained. She wanted her big sister to be alright.

"Is there something bothering you lately?" She asked while the latter was just remained silent.

Hanabi sighed." You know if you really missed that Naruto guy, we could invite him in the house if he ever comes back." She then explained.

Hinata's eyes and ears lit up. She then stared at her little sister." H-Hanabi, It's alright I'm o-okay with this." She explained. She declined the offer.

Hanabi could only sighed. What does she really want? She was confused. Somehow she can't get the truth out of the latter.

"You know what, I apologized for not believing in you Big sis, Neji too." Hanabi explained.

"Neji knows that he is not the greatest cousin in the world and same goes for me. I'm not the perfect little sister to begin with." She paused to catch her breath.

"But I want you to know that we still love you no matter what." Hanabi then smiled. It was true, She still loved her big sister.

Silence took over yet again. Hanabi waited for the latter's answer but she just sat there and remained silent. A few moments later, The Hyuuga heiress looked up and gave her little sister a smile.

Hinata then stood up and embraced her little sister." T-Thank you." These were the only words that Hanabi heard. She also returned the hug back.

"Hey girls!" The voice of Neji then interrupted the two.

"I don't wanna sound like a ghost and ruin your sibling moment but you don't wanna miss favorite show Hanabi." Neji explained.

Hanabi gave her big cousin a smile." Yeah, I'll be right there!" She yelled out to the latter.

Hanabi then turned back to her big sister." Hey you can join us if you want to alright?" She asked.

Hinata nodded her head and gave a smile." Y-You go on ahead Hanabi, I just wanna spend the time in the garden for awhile." She explained. She wanted more time for herself in the meantime.

"You sure about that?" Hanabi asked while the latter nodded.

By the time Hanabi left and went inside, Hinata stayed in the small garden for awhile. She enjoyed the view of the sunset and the silence around her surroundings. There were thoughts going around her mind at the moment.

She recalled these mysterious dreams that she had been having recently. Dreams about having these memories that she was sure she did not have. Memories about living in the same but different village, having a family of her own and lastly seeing an older version of herself.

Hinata then looked up and gazed at the sky. She then sighed. How could these dreams be affecting her? These dreams that somehow boosted her confidence, gave her the energy, and was slowly changing her into a different person.

She was afraid to tell her cousin and little sister. But somehow they were aware about it.

"Naruto-Kun." These were the only two words that she can let out from her mouth.

Hinata wondered about the person that she truly cared about. She had to admit that she had feelings for him since they were kids.

When he will be back?

* * *

When first signs of night time had finally arrived, Sarada felt cold. The Uchiha girl found herself walking along the quiet streets of the village. After spending time conversing with the Uncle that she never met in person before, It was then decided that it was time for the girl to go home and part ways with the latter. She was tired and she had heard enough information from the latter.

Before they parted ways, Sarada had asked the older Uchiha on what he was gonna do now and He only told her that he would be returning back to the Akatsuki and then resume his work there as an agent for both sides. His last request was to the girl was to tell his younger brother if he ever return to the village, that he still loved him no matter what.

Sarada simply nodded and kept the promise. She was aware that her Papa was a missing nin in this timeline so if she ever had the chance to bump into him, She's really gonna bring his senses back to normal.

As the sunset came into an end, Sarada found herself in the night life district of the village. It was brewing with lots of neon lights that can almost blind you. The Uchiha girl then observed her surroundings, She then widened her eyes as she saw a familiar blonde walking along the area.

"Boruto?" Sarada muttered as she quickly proceeded to call her teammate's name to get his attention but there was no response.

"Boruto!" She called out again as she was now slightly running. She was already catching up with the latter when she unknowingly tripped.

Sarada was caught off guard and found herself falling on the ground when someone caught her just in time.

"Sarada-chan are you alright?" The familiar voice of Boruto said.

Sarada who shut down her own eyes, immediately opened it and she found herself staring at the latter's cerulean eyes. The Uchiha girl then felt her heart beat faster.

On the other hand, Boruto was stuck in a similar situation again. He heard his friend's voice calling him and when he turned around, he immediately saw her falling to the ground and he reacted fast enough for him to catch the girl from falling on the ground. Now he found himself staring at the girl's beautiful onyx eyes. He wasn't sure on what to do this time around.

Sarada, who was just shocked and caught off guard at the moment then turned red and gave the blonde an unexpected slap in the face.

"What the heck are you doing here? Baka! I was calling your name ten times already and I almost fell!" Sarada exclaimed. She then recovered fast and stood up and gave an annoyed face.

Boruto could only scratched his head." Well, I don't wanna sound like a kid but I somehow got lost on the way home, ya know." He explained while giving a nervous apologetic looked.

Sarada could only stare at him with a frowned looked but eventually, she cooled down and gave a sighed." Seriously Boruto? you are 16 now for crying out loud." She said. How could a person like him get lost in a place like this?

The blonde was about to say something when he was then cut by the latter.

"Nevermind, Let's just go home." Sarada said as she beckoned the blonde to follow her.

Boruto blinked a couple of times before realizing that the Uchiha girl was now a few distances a way from her. The blonde then immediately hurried his way from his former position to catch up with the raven haired teen.

"Sarada-chan! slow down! You walk too fast Dattebassa!"

* * *

It was uneventful night at the Hokage office. Tsunade yawned as she just finished another stack of paperwork. She wondered when this will end. She hadn't got a proper rest since the start of the day. It was about time for her to call this quits for awhile and go back to bed.

"You sure you are doing fine Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked.

The blonde woman just sighed." Yes, I'm fine, I just hope that there will no more rounds of stacks after this one." She said. She was almost done with her work. She was signing the last few papers.

Shizune felt sorry for the latter. If she were Hokage she even doubt she could handle these kinds of things. She was just lucky enough.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune called the latter's name yet again.

"Yes, What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you sure about assigning them to Kakashi's team?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade then gave a look at the younger woman." Yes, they're the only team that had available slots . They just have to wait for an announcement." She then explained.

"Oh okay then. But if there is a mission available right now, what kind of mission will it be like? Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked.

There was complete silence in the whole room. Tsunade was eerily silent. She knew that she was prepared to break the news.

She then took a deep breath." The Sand Village had recently sent an emergency message to the leaf not too long ago." She explained.

Tsunade would go on to explain that the message was about regarding the sudden capture of the Kazekage by the Akatsuki and the leaf village was going to send teams right away to assist.

Shizune was shocked over the news. How could she not know this!? "Which teams are you gonna send Lady Hokage?" She asked.

The blonde haired Hokage was silent. She knew that there were teams that were only capable on dealing with these kinds of missions. She then took a deep breath yet again and opened her mouth.

"Team Kakashi and Team Gai."

* * *

A surprised Himawari found herself staring at the blonde and raven haired teen. She wondered what has happened to the two this whole day. Sarada was looking stress-free while Boruto had slap mark on his cheek.

"How's your day guys?" Himawari asked. She was eager to know the news.

"I'm pretty sure a lot happened Hima-chan." Boruto could only grin. He just wanted to eat his dinner. He was hungry.

Sarada then gave her a look and then smiled." Well, I think you're Nii-chan here is really hungry now." She simply explained.

"Oh okay. Just to let you know that dinner is ready, so just seat and dig in." The lavender haired girl explained as she led them to the dinner table.

"Today's dinner is good old fish noodle soup." She announced.

"Man! I'm starving ya know!" Boruto exclaimed as he quickly sat down at the dinner table.

"Hold on your horses, Knucklehead, Ladies first." Sarada said as she sat down at her seat followed by the lavender haired girl.

"Oh come on now Sarada-chan, You're still a young girl ya know that. Hehe." Boruto said in a jokingly manner.

Sarada forced a smile."Boro, do you want your other cheek to have a slap mark this time?" She fired back with extreme sarcasm in her tone of voice.

"Easy there, I'm just joking ya know. Haha." Boruto said as he raised up his hands in the air.

Himawari could only chuckle. She really liked their chemistry together. It blends well enough for them to be a lovely fun couple.

As the trio enjoyed their dinner, the blonde and raven haired teen began to tell their experiences during the day. Himawari just sat there listening, she was surprised the fact that the Uchiha girl was able to meet her Uncle in the Uchiha compound while the blonde was able to meet their one and only dad face to face. Boruto would go on to explained that he didn't managed to get a proper conversation with their dad because had to leave for home as it was his time.

Himawari sighed. She also want to meet her young dad in person. If Granny Tsunade was going to assign them to a team, she really hoped that it would be their dad's team. The famous Team 7.

Himawari could only smile. She felt that tomorrow was going to be a new but different day for them.

**CHAPTER ENDS.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the Chapter!**


	20. First Mission

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**I'm still recovering from sickness but I was able to find time to write the chapter.**

**I am also working on a new short story which is just for the fun of it.**

**Take note: I will be busy for the coming days to come because of Exams. If I find free time then I will write the next chapter.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 6: First Mission**

"There's always something special about this training ground."

Boruto smiled as he surveyed the area that he was in right now. It was portion of land located inside of Konoha. There is a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. There is a glade and in its centre there are three stumps lined side by side.

He heard that this place was a training ground for every Shinobi to hone their skills. His Father's team used to train here back then. But all he could see now was just an empty place. He was the only one here.

"This should be a good place for a little training time." Boruto commented. Since it was early in the morning, He then decided it was the right time to find a quiet place where he can get himself back in condition. It's been really awhile since the blonde had done this thing and it was really important for not just him but for anyone. Exercise is really important for the blonde as a Shinobi. So he had woke up much earlier and proceeded to this place.

He first began his mini training by doing a little bit of the basic stretching and warm ups. Second, He then began to do some jugs until it became cardio runs that lasted for 10-20 rounds just around the area. The last stage of the basic warm up was basic breathing exercises for him to prepare for the main training. When he was done with the first stage, then he was now free to do whatever he wanted just to improve.

The main training of the blonde was not that over the top, It was considered as just a normal routine for him. He wanted just to improve his skills such as improving usage of his clones, trying out different elemental techniques and combining it with a little bit of his training games. His favorite game was carving a circle or an X sign in a tree, then he would practice using his Vanishing Rasengan by throwing the tree from an enough long distance just to hit that main target. Another one of his training routines was sparring with one of his clones. This sparring session was able to help him discover new moves and counter surprises, every time he was then thrown into a Taijutsu session.

As his Mini-training goes by, the blonde was not aware that a certain someone was watching the whole training scene unfold. A certain Bushy brow teen widened his eyes in surprised and amazement. Rock Lee had just arrived at the scene for his usual training when he saw someone was already here in the training grounds and it was a person that he didn't recognized.

It was a blonde teen that the latter saw training and He haven't seen this kind of training before. It was simple yet effective enough to upgrade your skills. Rock Lee suspected that the person was Naruto, but it was actually not him. He was wearing different set of clothes, He had white patches on his cheeks that puzzled him, and lastly He was really quick.

Bushy brow watched the blonde as he sparred with what seemed to be clone. He wondered if this person was a Shinobi. He had never seen him before in this place. He was amazed the fact on how he sparred with the clone. The gracefulness, flair, and timing was just perfect.

The training ended not too long and Bushy Brow was now planning to talk to the latter. Although, He wasn't sure how to approach him but there was one thing in his mind.

By the time Boruto had finished his mini-training routine. He went to the area where the three wooden stumps were located. He then grabbed a water bottle drank water from his plastic water bottle. He stayed in the area and enjoyed the fresh windy weather. He stared at the blue sky and took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Man, I really loved mornings like this." Boruto commented. Training in the morning really makes a difference for him. It separates him from the usual everyday work.

"Hey there sir!" A male voice then interrupted the peacefulness. The blonde then turned around to his surprised.

"Brow-Sensei?" Boruto asked in his thoughts. He first thought it was Metal Lee for a second but it turns out that it was his young dad.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee having decided on what would be the right way to confront him. Just stopped his tracks right in front of the guy and greeted with a level of respect which surprised the blonde himself.

"Was He really like this?" Boruto wondered. The latter was really this respectful when he was young teen.

Rock Lee took a deep a breath before opening his mouth." How did you learned to move like that? It was awesome!" He commented as all the excitement burst out from him.

Boruto could only smile and scratched his head." Well, I really don't know but all I can say is Practice makes Perfect." He explained. He was a bit unsure of what he said.

"You're right about that! And you're talking about Practice!" Rock Lee was just hyped. His youth is booming out of control.

"Gai-sensei told me that if you want to have the strong spirit of Youth, You also gotta Practice! Not in a mission but during the time you're gonna practice! That's What I'm talking about!" Rock Lee exclaimed. He just recalled his sensei's teachings about practicing to have the spirit of Youth.

Boruto just stood there with an amused face. He really thought he was staring at the most energetic person in the whole world but turns out it was just his friend's dad.

"That's a very interesting concept Bro." The blonde Uzumaki commented. He was a bit loss for words right now.

"Yeah! sure is!" Bushy Brow said. He would really like to get to know this person more. He seemed like a good friend.

Boruto could only smile. If Metal Lee was here, The two would really get along with each other. Same hair, eyes, brows, and character. They were really carbon copies of each other.

"Is something the matter?" The voice of Bushy Brow interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

Boruto blinked a couple of times." No man, nothing at all! It's just that you kinda remind me of a person that I knew." He explained while giving a nervous smile.

Lee raised all of his bushy eyebrows in surprised." Oh, I'm surprised about that!" He reacted.

Boruto smiled." Well, You should be bro." He said. He then proceeded packed up his things. He was on his way back to the apartment.

"Hey, you're leaving soon?" Bushy Brow asked.

Boruto simply sighed." Yeah, I really need to go, Maybe some other time?" He explained and apologized. He then gave the latter a goodbye and headed home.

Bushy brow blinked a couple of times." Hey! What's your name by the way?" He asked.

On the other hand, the blonde just turned around for a second." You can call me Bolt!" He replied as he disappeared from the latter's sight.

"Alright, Nice talking to you Bolt!" Rock Lee yelled out. He was a bit disappointed that it was a short meeting but he promised to himself that he was definitely going to meet this Bolt person again too soon.

* * *

Sarada took a deep breath and smiled. She gazed at the sun which was beginning to rise. The Uchiha girl never felt so relax and feeling good this before. She was enjoying the morning hot tea that she was having now.

"So this what Hima is doing every morning." The Uchiha girl thought. She was just feeling surreal right now. If she had just listen to the latter's advice then she would've been doing this for awhile now.

"Everything alright? Sarada-nee?" The voice of Himawari asked the raven haired girl.

Sarada then turned around to see the lavender hairded girl. Who had just arrived at the scene. She also had her own cup of tea for a change. The raven haired teen suggested the latter to try this and she did.

"Hello Hima." Sarada greeted with a smile.

The lavender haired girl just smiled." Just finish preparing the breakfast, Nii-chan might be home soon." She explained as she joined the raven haired teen.

"Oh, so where's the knucklehead again?" Sarada asked. She forgot where the blonde went off to early in the morning.

"Well, Boro-nii told me that he was gonna get himself back into condition at the local training grounds." Himawari explained. She recalled how her big brother woke up early morning and told her that he was gonna train for awhile.

"Oh, that's something new." Sarada commented as she took sip of hee hot tea. This was the first that she heard her blonde teammate training early in the morning for the first time.

Himawari raised up her shoulders and smiled." Yeah, Since we are going to be assigned to a team soon so why not train get back in shape?" She explained.

"You're right, Maybe we should start training by now. We've been so occupied with everyday life that we've forgot that we're stil Shinobi." Sarada explained. She was a bit disappointed the fact that they didn't have the time to train themselves again.

Both girls talked about on how they were gonna pick up from here. They knew that sometime in the future, they'll have to be ready for any kind of threat. The past was a different place. Since they've finally settled and been living here for a few weeks, now it was the right time for them to get back into their former status. The conversation then shifted to them being recently assigned to team. They were not sure which team they will be going to but sure they hoped to be assigned on a good team.

Both of the girls also talked about, their recent doings for this week. With Himawari telling the latter that her Uncle Neji finally have known the truth that she was his future niece. When she asked about the latter's week, the raven haired girl could only smile. She told her that she finally get meet her Uncle that she had never met before but although, she never told him anything about her true identity.

"You know Nee-chan, We are really lucky that we have Uncles that are so brave." Himawari commented. She was referring to their uncles who can be considered as people who would do everything to protect their loved ones and deciding for the better.

Sarada smiled." Well, I guess we're really lucky." She agreed.

Silence took over the whole area. Both girls then gazed at the sunrise once more. Both were thinking and knowing that their Uncles would be risking their lives to protect them in the future. They really have to do something to prepare for that future.

* * *

As the morning continued. The streets of the village slowly came to life. People were slowly filling up the streets and doing their usual business. As for the blonde time traveller, He knew that had to be back in the apartment in time. So he found a way which was unusual for this time.

"Alright, Time for my trusty board." Boruto commented. He stopped his tracks and drew out a wooden board with four small wheels attached under it. The blonde smiled as he then hopped on the wooden board and rolled his way throughout the streets towards the apartment.

The wooden board with wheels that he had right now was actually by the blonde himself recently by hand. He knew that this would be in handy when the time comes. Boruto then found himself in a mini roller coaster ride. He was like in a video game, traversing the pathways, and avoiding every obstacle in the way. Of course, the random citizens passsing by were kind of surprised and new to this kind of thing, especially, the kids who were wondering about the blonde's new toy.

Not too long, the blonde arrived in his destination where he was greeted by an unexpected surprised. There was a person standing in front of the apartment building, He had white spiky hair and was wearing a mask to cover his lower face. The blonde teen widened his eyes, He immediately recognized the person as his Uncle Kakashi.

"Great Scott! I never knew Uncle Kakashi would be in a place like this." Boruto commented. When he got closer, he saw that the man was holding a small orange book which the blonde deduced as s Rated M book.

By the time he got closer, Kakashi had finally noticed the blonde and he was kinda surprised that he really looked similar to a certain student of his.

"May I help you sir?" The blonde asked as he finally stopped his wooden boad and stood in front of the latter.

"Yes, do you know where apartment unit number 506 is?" The man asked.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised. That was their apartment unit number." Yeah, It's actually where I lived." The blonde explained.

Kakashi then smiled under his mask." Then you must be Bolt-kun am I correct?" He asked.

Boruto nodded." Yes I am sir." The blonde respectfully greeted the older latter.

"Well then, Nice to meet you Bolt, I am Kakashi Hatake, You can just call me Kakashi for short." The man explained as he shook hands with the blonde.

Boruto smiled." Nice to meet you Kakashi-san, What you brings you here by the way?" He asked.

"Well, as matter a fact, Lady Hokage sent me here to brief you guys about the mission." Kakashi explained much to the surprised reaction of the latter.

"Mission?" The blonde nodded. This was really an unexepected news for him. Sure there was a plan for them to be assigned on a mission but he never expected it to be this early. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Everyone was staring and listening careful to the man's explanation about the mission. The trio were kind of shocked that the mission that they were assigned to was going to be a rescue mission and it was no ordinary rescue mission, it was a mission that involves saving the leader of the sand village. The Kazekage himself.

The man also explained that they were going to be assigned as observers/rookies in Team 7. A team that was led by none other than himself.

"So when do we start?" Himawari asked.

"As of now, The final mission briefing will be at the Hokage office by today, So I hope see you soon there." Kakashi further explained before he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Oh and by the way, The rest of the team is looking forward on meeting you., so be ready." The man added as he opened the door and left the apartment.

Silence then took in charged of the whole Apartment unit. The trio were kind of speechless. They expected to be assigned on a team and a mission but not this soon.

"I really can't believed it, We are going to rescue the Kazekage from the Akatsuki." Sarada commented. She was just caught by the unexpected surprised.

"We have no choice but to deal with it Sarada-chan, Besides this is our first mission so we gotta be ready." Boruto explained. It was true, they really have to do this and go along.

As for the lavender haired girl, She just kept a positive smile on her face." Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Himawari said. She expressed her excitement for her mission since.

The lavender haired teen then stood up from her seat and gave the two a look of motivation." Come on you two, We can do this! We are still a Shinobi alright?" She exclaimed. This is what she was waiting for, This is like a challenge for them to face.

Boruto and Sarada just gave glances at each other and then looked at the lavender haired girl. The two of them then nodded in response and then stood up.

"Alright, Let's go pack up the bags Dattebassa!" Boruto then said as the blonde headed to packed up whatever is necessary. Same goes for the raven haired Uchiha too.

Himawari blinked a couple of times in surprised. She can't believed she just said that and then she realized that she was the only one left in the dining room area.

"Am I really that good of a motivator?"

* * *

Tsunade sighed. She took a deep breath to relieved the tension inside her. It was a very eventful day. Having just received the breaking news of the Kazekage's capture. It was a really serious problem. She also had no choice but to sent Team Kakashi to the Sand village.

It was just all silent around the main office. After the main briefing with the Team, she instructed the rest to wait the main gates which included Kakashi. She will be the one to brief the time travelling trio by herself.

A little time has passed and the door to the office finally opened. The trio stepped inside with of them looking like they were ready and prepared. They were all wearing their usual mission attire, with Boruto in his matching black pants and a jacket which was zipped up covering the white t shirt inside. Himawari, donning a yellowish jacket with a t shirt inside and red shorts. Lastly, Sarada who was donning a red blackish outfit.

"Granny Tsunade!" Himawari was the first one to greet the blonde Hokage.

"Yo Granny What's up!" Boruto grinned and gave a peace sign while The raven haired teen just smiled and waved at the latter.

Tsunade had a vein popped And twitched a vein in her forehead but she managed to calmed herself down. The siblings just called her "Granny" again.

"Looks like you're all ready for the mission." Tsunade commented while the rest nodded.

"Sure is Ma'am" Sarada nodded.

Tsunade then sighed." Alright, this mission briefing will be short so listen carefully." She explained to the trio.

The blonde Hokage then took a deep breath. "You three will be officially assigned as Observers to Team 7 which consists of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno for this mission." She explained.

Sarada widened her eyes. Her mother was going to be on that team. Same too for the siblings, they were gonna meet their young dad very soon. The Blonde Hokage also explained that they should be careful and cautious during the mission and not to reveal any classified information about them.

"I'm sure Kakashi had already told you about the details of the mission." Tsunade said. She was the one that sent the latter to the apartment.

"Yes Ma'am." Boruto said.

"Alright then" Tsunade said as she stood up from her chair and gave them a confiddent smile.

"You guys ready to meet them?

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stood in front of the team, Jiraiya and Iruka. He was really getting impatient. His friend from the sand village was on a life and death situation and all they had to do was just stand here wait for these newcomers to come.

"Why would Baa-chan need to assigned this rookies or whatever they're called to the team right now?" Naruto wondered and complained. He just didn't like the idea of new people on the team.

"Would you please calm down Naruto?" Sakura asked her blonde teammate.

Naruto then gave her a look." Did Baa-chan think that this would be some kind of field trip? What was she thinking? " The blonde added.

As for Jiraiya and Iruka, the two men could only sighed. The blonde needed calm down. The two men also have little knowledge on whoever these new rookies were. The blonde Hokage only told them that they came from a small village and had just moved to Konoha recently.

Not too long, The blonde woman finally arrived with the newcomers which really shocked almost everybody. Especially the pink haired girl and the teenage blonde.

"Wait a minute isn't that...?" Naruto and Sakura guessed both at the same time. They recognized the two persons amongst the three.

Tsunade smiled." Thank you all for waiting. As you know I assigned three new people for this team." She said while receiving shocked faces from Naruto.

"They'll be just observers and not be interfering with the rest of the mission. Understood?" Tsunade explained. She was expecting the main members of the team to be like role models to them.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sakura agreed and nodded while a certain raven haired girl was secretly observing her.

"So will be like guides to them?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded." Yes, You will guide them and teach them throughout the mission." She straightforwardly said much to the whining face of the blonde.

As for the Time travelling trio, they were a bit nervous of meeting the members of Team 7. Himawari was a bit shy to meet her father, who was seemed to be on a bad mood. Sarada just kept observing her young mother, this was the first time she had seen her in person and she was a bit nervous. As for Boruto, He just sighed, he was not nervous or shy but he was looking forward to working with these young legends that were considered to the heroes of their time.

Jiraiya observed the trio, He had not seen these teens before but they strangely looked familiar. He wondered on where did his former teammate get this kids?

As for Tsunade, the blonde woman just smiled. She hoped that the trio will get along with this team which has just returned from a two year hiatus.

She then took a deep that said and done, I would like you meet Bolt and Himawari Kisaki, and Sarada Inoue!" The blonde Hokage said as she introduced the trio to the rest.

As for the trio themselves, they knew that this was only the beginning and who knows what is in store for them on this mission.

They just have to be strong and believed in themselves.

* * *

**(SOMEWHERE IN A FOREST)**

**"** So how was your trip to Konoha?" A husky voice asked.

Itachi could only smile. In fact he really enjoyed his occasional visit there recently. He then looked at hid blue shark skinned friend, who was also his partner in the organization.

"Thank you for asking Kisame-san. I really enjoyed it." Itachi simply said.

Kisame chuckled." You sounded like you've met a family member or something?" He guessed. He was wondering on how the latter enjoyed his day at his beloved home.

Itachi sighed but smiled again." In fact I did." He replied as the raven haired man thought of the girl with the red glasses that he met back in the compound.

What's the name then?" Kisame asked. He thought the latter met some random girl in the village.

"Sarada, that's her name." He simply replied.

Kisame widened his eyes." What does she looked like then?" He asked.

Itachi kept quiet for a few moments before sighing yet again. He then gave the latter a small smile and opened his mouth to reply.

"She kind of looks like my future niece."

**CHAPTER ENDS**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	21. JOURNEY TO THE SAND

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**I'm still recovering from sickness but I was able to find time to write the chapter.**

**Take note: I will be busy for the coming days to come because of Exams. If I find free time then I will write the next chapter.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 7: Journey to the Sand Part 1**

It was an overall quiet journey for the rest of the time travelling trio. They never quite expected that no one would be setting up any conversation right away. The whole Team 7 was on serious mode especially for Naruto Uzumaki, who wouldn't even talk to anyone right now. He was not in the mood right now. He was really pissed and was concentrated on his job.

Himawari gave a worried looked at her big brother. She was wondering why their young dad was acting like that. On the other hand, The blonde just gave an assured smile at her. He explained to her that their young dad must've been affected by the capture of his friend which was the Kazekage.

As for Sarada, She remained quiet but the raven haired teen observed her young mom. She was obviously young but she had the toughness in her. She then observed the young seventh, He looked very different, very far from the matured leader that he would become in the future. She also sensed deep worry and sorrow inside of him.

"Naruto will you slow down?"Kakashi said. His student was going fast and He sensed that he blonde was getting impatient.

Sakura could only gave the latter a sad looked. She understood what her teammate was going through right now. She really wanted to help him. But right now there was nothing she can do. She will have to talk to him in private. He was really crossing the line this time.

Along the way, The group unexpectedly had bumped into Temari, the Kazekage's elder sister in the middle of their journey. She explained to the group that she was also on her way to the sand. She heard the news that, Kankuro her brother was severely injured during the conflict between him and Akatsuki. She was extremely worried for brother.

As the afternoon neared, the sun was now beginning to set. Kakashi noticed that the forest was now getting darker and He then gazed the new trio who were a bit exhausted. The main instructor of the team then stopped his tracks much to the surprised of everybody. They also reached a certain area in the forest where it was a enough for a temporary camp can be settled here.

"Why are we stopping Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked. He was not expecting this. They had no time for relaxation.

Kakashi could only sighed." Naruto, It's getting dark in the forest, We should set up a temporary camp here for awhile." He explained.

Naruto gave an annoyed face." No we can't stop right now! We need to get to the sand village and rescue Gaara!" The blonde teen protested. He was going against this.

Kakashi sighed once again." Naruto is this how you show yourself to our new members?" He said. He was referring to the new rookies who were with them.

The blonde then automatically gave the rookies a frustrated looked. Why do they have to come into this mission? They're not even helpful to the situation right now.

Boruto and Himawari just kept quiet. They were children who were getting scolded by their father. They didn't want this for their young dad. Granny Tsunade was the one that assigned them here.

"Why do you guys have to come here?" Naruto asked. He was beginning to think that because of them, the mission progressed has slowed down.

The Uzumaki siblings just kept silent and tried to understand him. They were giving him a sad looked which the latter had noticed. Himawari was taken aback by the sudden negativity of her young dad. She was excited to get to know him more but she realized that things were gonna be do easy with him.

On the other hand, Sarada was shocked that the person she looked up to as a role model was now blaming them for the struggles on this mission.

"Do you know because of you guys, you're going to ruin this mission!?" Naruto exclaimed. He was at his boiling point.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Kakashi finally had enough. He was giving the new rookies a bad example of how to be a Shinobi. This was getting out of hand.

There was silence around the area. Naruto stopped his rambling and gave the trio a frustrated looked at them before turning around to search for a spot to rest on.

Kakashi sighed. He ordered the rest to set up their sleeping bags for the night. After that, He then went to the trio to apologized.

The white haired jounin gave them an apologetic looked." I apologized for what happened just now." Kakashi said.

"Don't mind Naruto. He is like that." Kakashi explained the simplest way for the others to understand the blonde. He has a somewhat a simple but hard to get personality.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei, We understand." Boruto replied. He can only give a sad smile because he understood his young dad and what he was going through right now.

"Is that because his friend was the Kazekage who was a Jinchurikki just like him?" All of them turned to face the raven haired teen who somehow figured the main problem out.

Kakashi could only smile." We could say so." He replied. He was a bit impressed with this rookie. She seemed to have the common sense and knowledge.

The silver haired man himself wondered about these trio. He felt that they were going to be playing a big role in the near future. He hadn't just figured it out yet.

* * *

"Is there really something wrong with your teammate?" Temari asked. She just was wondering about the blonde. Why would he put the blame on the three rookies? They had not done anything wrong in this mission.

Sakura could only sighed. There was only one way for her teammate calm down and that is to talk to him and bring him back to earth. She was also concerned about the three new rookies. Who would have thought these rookies from the hospital were gonna be assigned to this team. Lady Hokage told her that they were aspiring to be Shinobi in the future and she instructed her and the blonde to guide the three throughout this mission.

"So Sakura, Are you gonna go talk to him?" Temari's voice interrupted the pink haired girl's thoughts.

Sakura sighed as she stood up from her spot." Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to him for awhile." She said as she headed towards her blonde teammate.

With that said, Temari was left behind. She also observed the three new rookies and wondered about them. They somehow looked very familiar to her. She just could not put a finger on it. Although, the only way for her questions to be answered is by getting to know them personally.

* * *

Sarada rested her head on a tree. It was really a non-stop journey which is really tiring. She was not expecting that the mission would be this so serious and quiet. She thought this would take her away from the everyday normal but stressful life.

Sensing her thoughts were leading her to nowhere. She then grabbed her bag and drew something thing from it which was revealed to be some kind of book or novel about mysteries.

"Maybe this would relax me down." Sarada commented inside her thoughts.

At the same time, a certain blonde noticed the raven haired teen surprisingly reading a book."I didn't know brought a book, Sarada-chan?" Boruto asked. He just finished setting up the wood for the bonfire later.

Sarada sighed but gave the latter a smile." Well, this keeps my mind relaxed to some extent." She simply explained. She then noticed that the lavender haired girl was conversing with their Uncle Kakashi and getting along with him.

Sarada smiled." Looks like Hima made a new friend." She commented. She pointed to a direction where the silver haired man and the girl were located.

Boruto smiled." Well, it's a good thing that Uncle Kakashi is a friendly and cool headed person." He said. Not ever in a million years he saw the man get angry. Is almost as the man didn't knew how to be angry.

"And I never knew that dad could be such a person." Boruto muttered which caught the attention of the raven haired girl. Both of them were silent. They wondered if they were ever going to get along with the other blonde.

"I know, was he always like this?" Sarada asked. She really didn't knew that the seventh was like this when he was young.

"Well, actually He is." A female voice said. Both of the two then turned to the face Shikadai's young mother.

"Aunt Temari?" Both of the two whispered.

"Mind if I join the conversation?" Temari said. She wanted to get to know them more personally.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with you!?"

Sakura frowned at her blonde teammate. She was disappointed in him for acting like an immature kid in front of the three rookies. He should be really reminded that they were supposed to be the ones to guide them througout this mission.

"Come on Sakura-chan, If Granny Tsunade didn't add more people to the roster then we might as well be at the sand village already!" Naruto explained. This was an emergency mission and not just some field trip.

Sakura sighed." Did I ever tell you that Kakashi-sensei was the one who decided to settle for the night not because of them but to recharged ourselves for tomorrow." The pink haired girl explained. She had a point. The team had been travelling non stop this whole day without a rest and managed to reached the half of the journey.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised. He then realized what she was talking about and just looked down with a guilty face. "You've got to be kidding me." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura just sighed." You know Naruto, you should go apologized to the three." She said. She was also concerned that the three rookies might have a bad impression on the blonde already.

"Who were these three rookies again? I hardly even know them." Naruto said. This was actually the first time he met them except for the blonde person, who worked at the ramen shop back in the village.

"Well then get to know them, Try setting up a conversation with them after you apologized." Sakura explained.

Naruto sighed." Alright, but canjust tell me a little more background information about them?" He asked for a small favor while his pink haired teammate just sighed yet again.

Sakura then would go on to explain on what she knew about the three. She told the blonde that they were orphans who came from a small village, which was destroyed by raiders and their families perished during the destruction of the small village. They were rescued by a passing wagon and were taken to the nearest village which was Konoha and they've been living there since.

Naruto suddenly felt saddened by the news. They were just like him and Sasuke. They lost their families and were now orphans. He wondered on how they cope after the tragedy of the past.

"When you finally cooled down, Go to talk them." Sakura said as she encouraged her blonde teammate. As for Naruto, he then took a deep breath and gave the latter a smile.

"Alright, I'll go talk to them."

* * *

It was really a wonderful time for Temari. She was really impressed on how the three new rookies managed to lightened up her mood today. They were really fun to talk to. It was like she was talking to a happy family that she never had.

She learned about their past and how they ended up in the village. She was saddened the fact that they lost the entirety of their families to the destruction of their village.

"You know I'm really amazed on how you guys managed to cope with this." Temari said. She wanted to learn more about their resilience and perseverance.

Boruto smiled." Well, Lets say that it takes just a strong heart to survived all of this." The blonde explained as he ate his potato chips that he brought for the journey.

"Plus you gotta learn how to moved on and focus on the present and future." Sarada added as she drank her box of orange juice which she brought for the mission.

Temari was just staring wide eye at the two. It was really obvious on how they were matured for their age compared to the other knucklehead.

Temari sighed." Well, If I only had the power to travel back to the past, I can then fixed all my mistakes in one single sweep." She expressed her disappointment on what is happening.

Boruto and Sarada could only gave the latter an assured smile. They will do their best to help her rescue her brother no matter what happens. They heard that the members of the Akatsuki were very powerful and they could only hope that there will be no more other sector or group that will wreck havoc besides them.

* * *

As the afternoon finally came to an end. The full moon then took charged for the rest of the night. A bonfire was set up in the middle of the camp as the team had began eating dinner prepared by none other than the lavender haired girl herself.

"Wow, This is really good." Temari commented. This was the first time she was eating the latter's dish and it tasted phenomenally.

"You're right Temari, This is good food." Sakura complimented the dish. It was like she was eating her mom's cooking back home. The food really had "Love" as its main flavor.

Himawari sighed but smiled. She felt that she was serving food for actual customers. She observed everyone one of them and they were really enjoying the food so far. Uncle Kakashi was doing his usual business of eating and then reading his orange book, both of her Aunts were conversing with her blonde brother and the raven haired teen.

However, She noticed that someone was missing and it was her young dad. She then tried to look for him and finally saw him in a quiet area along the woods. The lavender haired girl then wondered. What was he doing there all alone?

Himawari sighed. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. He wanted to be alone for awhile. He had to admit that he was really nervous and did not have the courage of confronting the three rookies and apologized to them.

"Come on Naruto, You can do better than that." He muttered to himself. He tried motivating himself but it was still not enough.

"Hello?" A female voice then interrupted the blonde's thoughts.

Naruto was immediately startled by the unexpected female voice from behind and he then turned around to see a lavender haired girl smiling at him. He stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground.

Himawari slightly chuckled." Sorry for startling you." She apologized.

"No worries, It was alright and..." Naruto trailed off as he immediately smelled the delicious food that the latter cooked just now.

Himawari smiled." I thought you haven't eaten yet so I brought you dinner." She explained as she offered the paper plate which contained the food. Her young dad haven't ate any food yet.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear." Thank you very much! I'm really hungry Dattebayo!" He explained as he took the lavender haired teen's daughter.

* * *

As time passed by, Himawari found herself having a conversation with young dad for the first time. She had now the chance to get to know him more this time.

"Well, I grew up as an orphan. I was told that my parents passed away when I was born." Naruto explained. He was starting to tell the latter more information about his background. He usually never told anyone of his past, but this time he felt comfortable on telling the lavender haired girl.

Himawari could only gave him a sad smile. She was actually trying to prepare herself for another crying fest as the conversation continues. However, the emotion was shuffled. It will immediately changed from sad to happy then happy to sad. This was really giving her a hard time.

The lavender haired girl would go on to learn more about her young dad's past. He was all alone for the most of his life. When he was born into this world, The faint memories of a lonely small crib in the hospital with no one except for a nurse looking after him. The third Hokage was the only one who took care of him when he grew up. He was provided with an apartment to live in to and the third will gave him the money to pay for the rent. He also never had a proper childhood, Whenever he walk along the streets of the village, He was met with mocks and insults from the villagers themselves.

As the lavender haired girl listened to her young dad's story, she was beginning to understand on why after all these years, the village itself would become a stepping stone for the latter to become the beloved seventh Hokage in the future.

"So I heard that you guys were orphans, Am I correct?" Naruto asked.

Himawari snapped out from her thoughts and turned to her young dad who was giving her a look. The lavender haired girl then gave him a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said. So it was all true. They were really orphans.

Himawari sighed but smiled." It's alright, We finally moved on from it. She explained.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. He was wondering on how they were coping right now that their whole family was gone. The only answer that he got from her was that life is a choice, if you want to remain on putting a mask all the time just let other people now that your happy then you will be stucked on doing it for a long time. But if you chose to changed and moved on, then you will be finally set free from the burden of carrying it.

Naruto was surprised of her answer. He didn't expect that kind of answer from the lavender haired teen. "Oh, well uhmm, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so hard you guys just now." The blonde explained.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm going to have a family of my own. Would my kids looked at me as an immature father?" Naruto said aloud. He was not really good at getting girls. He even sucked at winning his pink haired teammate's heart. It was impossible for him to have a family of his own.

"Would I be enough for them? Then if not please tell them that I'm sorry for not being a good father." Naruto unknowingly said.

There was quietness in the area. Himawari was expected to say something but instead she went closer to her young dad and suddenly hugged him. Naruto widened his eyes in surprised. He was not expecting to get hugged anytime soon.

As for Himawari, She can't handle this anymore. Deep inside she really missed her dad. All the happy memories that she had spent time with him bacl home. She let out all the tears from her eyes. Even though this was not her dad but it was still him.

Naruto, on the other hand was bewildered but he felt the emotion coming from the girl and so he returned the hug back to her. As for the lavendee haired girl, she was just sobbing and it felt so good to let it all out.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, Don't cry." Naruto could only try to comfort the girl. But deep down inside, He felt a sensed of family whenever he is with this girl. It was strange.

Unbeknowst to the both of them, A certain Boruto Uzumaki watched the whole scene unfold. The blonde teen could only gave a smile as he witnessed his little sister being reunited with their young father.

* * *

As the night continued on. The mood around the camp improved. Everyone was on a relaxed mood. The hustle and serious vibe in the morning was wiped out. Boruto found himself watching his little sister bond with his young dad. His Uchiha teammate conversing more with Temari and her young mom.

"So looks like the mood change." The voice of Kakashi interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to face the man himself.

Boruto gave a smile." Looks like it Kakashi-sensei." He said. He had feeling that this night will be good for everyone as long as the vibe doesn't change.

Kakashi sighed." Well, I hope everyone gets along for a long time." He hoped. They should continue this momentum from now on. The blonde could only smile as he knew this mood would continue.

"Yeah, I know it will.""

* * *

Midnight had finally arrived. Silence had taken charged. The cold wind blew strong echoing the sound of the trees. Everyone was finally asleep except for a certain blonde who sat down watching the bonfire.

Boruto sat on the ground as he observed the fire in its glory. There were still doubts inside of him on whether they were really safe here. Kawaki was his problem, He wasn't sure whether the guy was here in this timeline. He also tried to come up with different theories of who or what else destroyed the village besides him. There was the Kara organization and The Otsutsuki, they're all possible candidates.

Although, When Boruto fought the man, He mentioned something about a someone that will eventually rule everything in this world. These only added more questions and fueled the mystery even more. The blonde suspected that there is an even more bigger picture or conspiracy and this events happening right now were just a small piece of a bigger puzzle.

The blonde sighed. If he was really here. Things would then get messy from now on. He just hope that he won't show up sooner or later. He also wondered and recalled the time when he fought the latter during the destruction of the village. He rememered that the guy wasn't the only one who attacked the village, there was more to it than meets the eye.

His Dad had already paid the price to protect the village and his family. It was now up to blonde himself to proctect ones that he loved. This mission was not joke. He will soon be meeting dangerous foes in the future. The Akatsuki was strong enough to be a dangerous foe. What else could be awaiting in the next few days.

Only time will tell when that challenge will finally arrive in front of him.

**CHAPTER ENDS**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	22. JOURNEY TO THE SAND 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**I'm still recovering from sickness but I was able to find time to write the chapter.**

**Take note: This chapter is a bit short.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 8 : Journey to the Sand Part 2**

Black onyx eyes observed as the large boulder opened to reveal the two other members of the Akatsuki. It was no doubt that the two were Deidara and Sasori who dragged the unconscious body of the lastest Jinchuriki, The Kazekage Himself Gaara of the Sand.

The Uchiha secretly showed his digust of the two. They treated the person with no respect even though the person was just an unconscious shell. Who could have thought these two would eventually get along. They were the perfect tandem, The blonde man specialized on forbidden explosion jutsus while the other has the skills of a puppet master.

Itachi could only sighed. This organization has so many stranged members from different walks of life. It's only matter of time before the tailed beast inside of the Jinchurikki will be extracted from him thus taking away another life in this world.

"Alright Fellas, Our Mission is Finally accomplished!" The arrogant voice of Deidara could be heard all over the cave. This even made the latter annoyed. How he wished He'd never had to recruit him back then.

At the same time, The ground suddenly erupted and a giant statue with face of a hundred eyes, and a number of giant hands which were attached on the statue emerged from the ground and a few moments later, holograms or silhouttes of the members started to appear one by one.

The Extracting ritual was beginning to take shape and later on a meeting was going to be held. The Uchiha could only hope that his beloved village would send a team right now.

* * *

"But Lady Chiyo! You're the only one who can extract the poison from Kankuro!"

Baki pleaded with the elder woman. He was very desperate to save the young man, who was the kazekage's older brother. Apparently, the brown haired young man had attempted to save his brother but failed as the Akatsuki were just too much for him to handle.

A tall man with two distinctive, red markings on his face. He was a man of good principle. He was very loyal to the sand village and would do everything that he can just to save the young man's life. He was the only survivor as the rest of the team that were sent to rescue the Kazekage were wiped out.

Lady Chiyo was the only one who had the ability to heal the young man. In fact, He thought that she was the only one who had more medical knowledge than the medics here in the village. He hoped that she could help extract the lethal poison out of the young man's body.

"I told you Baki, I don't have anymore business with the village's affairs." Chiyo stood by her word. She refused to attend the latter's wounds. Her companion, Ebizo just stood there and watched the whole scene unfold.

Baki could only show his disappointment. Although, He still never gave up despite the criticism of the two towards himself. It was true that He was not a very efficient leader as the Kazekage but he will do whatever he can to help.

"The young man is reckless, He should have never faced the enemy all by himself." Ebizo commented, He was the younger brother of the elder woman herself.. He expressed the reckless attitude of young generation nowadays.

Chiyo gave a looked towards the man." That's why the Sand village will never prosper. Their system is too dependent on foreign entities. She expressed her disappointment towards the lack of experience of the Shinobi in this village. Even the Medic-nin were not enough to fully take care of the young man.

"With due respect, Lady Chiyo, but your grandson was the one responsible for this." Baki finally told the truth.

Chiyo, who had decided to stay away from the scene, suddenly stopped her tracks. She widened her eyes and turned back around to looked at the man who was in charged of handling the current situation.

"Sasori." She muttered. She was really surprised when the man mentioned her grandson. All the memories came back to her.

"Please Lady Chiyo."

The elder woman just sighed. She really had no choice. Instead of walking out, She decided to change her mind and walked back to the injured young man's aid. She had really no choice right now.

"Alright, I will do whatever I can to help."

* * *

The journey to the sand was nearing completion. After going through the forest, The group had finally reached the vast desert and along with a small road acting as guide that will lead them to their destination, the group was on the right track.

The group resumed their journey by early dawn which the sun was just beginining to set. This was in order to catch up on the deadline and maybe arrived earlier than expected just to reached the injured Kankuro and finally treat him.

As for the time travelling trio, They just prepared themselves from what's to come. Since they were in the desert, a large sandstorm was expected to passed by them and they really have to hurry if they don't want to caught up with that sandstorm.

Boruto gazed at the sunrise which was rising above the sandstorm that was fast approaching. He then turned to his little sister and Uchiha teammate and observed them. He hoped that they were alright and not tired by the recent journey.

As time passed by, the group finally caught a glimpse of the sand village from a few distances away. They were finally close to their destination when they found out that the sandstorm was just on their doorstep.

"You've got to kidding me!" Boruto exclaimed in his mind. He then darted his eyes towards the rest who were finally running on full speed.

He then glanced back, at the view where the sun was located and was shocked to see that the sandstorm had blocked the sunlight and was now coming towards them like a giant tidal wave. Not more than 5 minutes that sandstorm finally was just on their doorstep.

Although, luck with be on their side as there was small cave nearby. Kakashi widened his eyes, The small cave could now be a perfect spot to wait for the sandstorm to pass.

"Everybody! Into that small cave right now!" Kakashi instructed the rest to follow him to the cave.

By the time they've arrived at the cave, the sandstorm had finally engulfed the outside world and the team decided to stay in the cave until the sandstorm passed by.

It was all nothing but silence, as they waited and waited for it passed. Naruto, who's now getting impatient once again, tried to go out from the cave by himself but was stopped by sensei.

"Dammit! We have no time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto protested. He was really nearing his boiling point again.

"Calm down, Naruto We really don't have a choice but to wait for the storm to pass." Kakashi explained.

Sakura sighed but frowned." Will you just relax Naruto and be patient?" The pink haired girl scolded the blonde.

"I think Temari is more worried than you." Sakura added as she beckoned the blonde to turned his eyes to the blonde haired woman.

Temari sat down in silence, her thoughts were running deep and she was so used to seeing sandstorms that she was not panicking at all. She then took a deep breath.

"There is a important rule here in our place, Whenever there is a sandstorm, it also mean't death for anyone who comes across it outside." Temari explained. She also told the others that many people disappeared and went missing because of the sandstorm.

Naruto had no choice but to forced himself to calm down. There was really no choice for now but to sit down and wait.

Meanwhile, the time travelling trio just kept quiet but they were listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Temari-san, How long will the sandstorm passed by the way?" Boruto asked which caught the attention of everybody.

Temari simply smiled." Since, this sandstorm is quite weak, Maybe a 5 to 10 minutes." She explained. Didn't she informed everybody that she was used to the climate here?

"Well, that's great! At least we don't have to wait much longer!" Naruto exclaimed. He was really getting desperate and impatient.

Himawari and Sarada just observed their the blonde. They both really were not used to seeing a young hyperactive Dad and Seventh Hokage. Although, they both have to understand him for now.

Five minutes had already passed and after a little waiting. The group was finally allowed by nature to go out and continue their journey to the sand village which just a few miles away.

By the time, the group reached their final destination, they were immediately met by the guards at the main gates. It turns out that they were already had been expected to arrived at the infirmary, where the Kazekage's brother was located.

* * *

It was a dark day for the village of the sand. Their beloved leader, the Kazekage himself was captured and possibly on the lines of death right now. The whole place was considered mourning and there was silence that echoed through the whole village.

Lady Chiyo was not one of those mourners. In fact, She refused to mourn with the villagers. She was even more disappointed the fact that how the people here quickly lose hope that their young leader is now gone. This is one of the reasons why she had lose hope with this village.

The elder puppeteer stared outside one of the windows of the Kazekage building. The sandstorm had receded and the sun was back in its glory. Just awhile ago, she had failed to fully healed the young man. It was impossible and beyond her expertise to extract the poison from the latter's body.

She could see the disappointment of everybody when she didn't managed to do her job. She could only temporary relieved the pain from him. She also explained that only the fifth Hokage could heal and extract the poison fully from the young man. She doubted that the leaf village would send someone good of a medic as the great slug princess.

"Will there be hope?" She wondered. She already lost her grandson from the evil of the world and now had came back to put everyone in the village in disarray. Who will solved this current conflict happening right now?

By the time she got back at the infirmary where the young Kankuro was confined, She was then greeted by the silent faces of the staff and Baki. She almost looked away from them as she didn't want to see their faces of anguish.

Although, At the same time, Sounds of many footsteps can be heard heading towards the infirmary. By the time the footsteps reached the room, a group of people from the leaf village suddenly showed and entered the room by theirselves.

"A team from the leaf village?" Chiyo wondered and asked. She was surprised and all her doubts were instantly washed away but except that Tsunade wasn't on the team.

"Sorry were late!" Sakura apologized as she headed towards the injured young man immediately as possible.

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed her brother's name. She was extremely worried and was trying not to breakdown in tears. She did all what she can just to comfort her big brother from the pain.

On the other hand, Chiyo was caught by the surprised and was followed by shocked when she saw a white haired man with a mask from a terrible memory of past.

The elder woman widened her eyes and raged started to fuel her mind. She knew that white haired man personally." White Fang of the leaf!" She exclaimed as she stepped off from her former position in an attempt to charged at the man but was stopped by her brother, Ebiso.

Kakashi who just entered the infirmary was suddenly caught by the surprised and was just about to position into his defensive stance. Even his blonde student summoned a shadow clone just to protect him from any surprised attacks.

"Take a closer look elder sister." Ebiso said. He would go on to explain that the man was not the white fang himself but different person.

Chiyo immediately realized and had let her guard down. She was just really caught up in the moment right now." My apologies, young man." She said.

Kakashi could only smile." It's alright Ma'am." He said as went to the latter and greeted her with respect.

"Sorry about that, I must be getting old." Chiyo explained. She also gave a chuckle to show him that she was making ammends with the white haired man.

"What's your name young man?" Ebiso asked.

The white haired man then smiled." Kakashi Hatake, Sir." Kakashi formally introduced his name to the latter. He would go on to explained that he was not white fang of the village. That person died a very long time ago and that person was his father.

* * *

From behind the scenes, Boruto, Hinawari and Sarada were witnessing this silently. By the time things finally settled down, the three found themselves sitting on the corner and watching the scene unfold.

"Would you think Uncle Kankuro will be alright?" Boruto whisphered to his raven haired teammate.

Sarada could only sighed." I really don't know Boruto, But I hope with Mama here, He would be healed in no time." She explained. She had high trust for her young mom.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure everything will be alright." Himawari said. She just stayed positive throughout this whole time.

As for Sarada, this was something important for her personally. She was going to witness her young mother, who was going to be the one who is handling the emergency treatment of the injured young man. She personally heard stories from her mother's closest friends that they told her that she was the best medic nin that ever was since the fifth Hokage.

However, by fate or by coincidence, She was suddenly called up by the pink haired girl herself which she did not expected.

"Sarada." The raven haired girl heard the voice of her young mom as she looked up to see everybody looking at her.

The raven haired girl then glanced from both sides of her direction. A few moments later she finally realized that she was the one that the latter called.

"Me?" Sarada was a bit dumbfounded. She then immediately stood up and headed to where the pink haired girl was located.

"Uhmm, Do you need something Sakura?" The raven haired girl asked. She was unsure of what was going to happen next.

Sakura nodded." Yes, since you're here as an observer, I might as well teach you some stuff." The pink haired girl then explained that it was also her job to teach the rookies and this was her chance to teach the basics of being a medic nin and at least maybe passed her some knowledge.

Sarada was surprised. She had never expected this kind of thing. But she was here now and the only thing that she can do is to help.

"So are you with me?" Sakura asked. She felt that this girl will have the potential on becoming a great medic nin in the future.

Sarada blinked a couple of times, before snapping back into seriousness. She then took a pair of gloves from the metallic tray which contained the medical equipment. She was determined to proved that she was going to be a great medical expert just like her mom was.

She then gave a glanced at her blonde teammate, who gave her a smile of encouragement. As for Boruto, He just smiled confidently as he knew that his raven haired teammate was a great medic nin. In fact she was a medic nin back home. One of the best on the team.

Sarada took a deep breath as she finally donned the gloves. She also pulled her hair into a pony tail as a sign that she was prepared for this thing.

"Alright! Let's do this then!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter :)**


	23. MEDIC NIN

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**I'm still recovering from sickness but I was able to find time to write the chapter.**

**Take note: This chapter is a bit short.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 9: The Medical-nin**

Silence had took over the room. Everyone's eyes was on the two kunouichi who was treating the injured brother of the Kazekage. It was like they were all witnesses to some operating session.

Sakura was pretty much impressed on how this raven haired girl was handling the situation. As if she had the abilities of a medic nin. She observed how the latter performed the basic steps of an emergency operation, She described it as being gracefully executed.

As for their audience, It was clearly the same reaction throughout. It was either in awe or amazement. Kakashi wondered about this raven haired rookie, based on the reports that he got from the lady Hokage herself, she had basically no knowledge on how to be a medic nin and here she was performing flawlessly like she was no beginner. Naruto, on the other hand just watched in amazement, He was witnessing the powers of a medic nin in front of his eyes.

Boruto and Himawari just simply watched the whole scene unfold. They were not even surprised about their raven haired girl's abilities. In fact, she was really medic-nin back home, She was also considered one of the best their is and a lot looked up to her.

Sarada could only sighed. She didn't want to show off. She was just eager to learn more and very much wanted to contribute whatever she can to help. By the time, they were gonna extract the poison out from the young man's body, her mother instructed staff to hold him as this was gonna be really painful.

Temari stayed by her brother's side. to comfort him. Sarada, having noticed this, secretly activated her sharingan and called the injured young man to looked into her eyes. When Kankuro did looked into her eyes, he suddenlt felt relaxed and his consciousness started to fade away.

Sakura, holding the huge bubble on her hand then inserted it through the young man's chest. Surprisingly, it did not made the man hysterical as usually people would be screaming in pain during this procedure.

"There there now." Sarada comforted Temari and Kankuro. She felt that with her help. The procedure will end on a peaceful note.

By the time the poison, which was now in inside the bubble cointainer was extracted from inside his body, Kankuro then sprung back to consciousness as he was breathing heavily in and out.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked. He was not aware of what really happened just now. As if he was hypnotized by someone.

"You're alright Kankuro, The poison is out from your body. You are safe now." Sakura explained as she pulled her back to its usual common form.

Temari took a deep breath. She sighed in relief has the tension in her body vanished. She didn't have to worry no more." Thank you for saving Kankuro." She said.

"Although Temari-san, Your brother is going to need to drink a dose of antidote." Sarada explained. She would go on to tell that there are still toxins left inside the young man's body and a dose of that antidote is needed to fully wiped out the toxins.

Sakura was about to say the exact same thing but the latter had already beaten her to it. She observed the raven haired girl, who finally removed her gloves and pulled back her pony tail. Curiousity had finally got the best of her. Who was this girl exactly? Is she even a rookie?

As for Sarada, All the work was finished so far. By the time she got back and reunited with the Uzumaki siblings, He was then met by the silent and serious looked of her blonde teammate.

"Hey something the matter?" Sarada asked. She was visibly concerned right now while Boruto could only sighed back. This was really something important to be discussed with.

"Sarada-chan can we talk in private?"

* * *

As the day finally continued, a large part of the mission was accomplished. The team managed to arrived in time and saved the Kazekage's brother before he succumbed into the poison that was inflicted to by none of other than by Sasori of the Sand.

The white haired man sighed. He found himself at the quiet area to rest for awhile. It was quite an eventful day for him. First, He had to managed his student's temper of bursting his frustrations towards the rookies, second, He had to guide them throughout the journey and lastly, he wad mistaken for his father.

The ordeals really tired him out. But of course it was his duty to help the sand village and he will never give up. His thoughts then went to the three rookies especially the raven haired girl, who was assisting the pink haired teen. He didn't knew what he saw awhile ago but when he looked into her eyes, he thought that she saw red eyes with three tomoes, which was none other than the Sharingan.

The white haired jounin, sighed yet again. What has gotten Lady Hokage? Just where did he get these new rookies. There was really something about them and He had to find out or maybe he was just tired and going crazy at the same time? Maybe He should really stop reading his orange books.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The voice of Naruto then interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to the blonde himself staring at him.

"Yes what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I think you're being called inside, They wanted to talked to you for awhile."

* * *

The sounds of hot tea could be heard being poured into a cup. The Uchiha girl and Uzumaki teen found themselves on the building's small canteen area. Sarada was a bit bewildered and confused that the blonde wanted privately talk to her and for what actually? Is there something wrong that she did just now?

"Sarada-chan." The raven haired girl's thoughts were then interrupted by the blonde himself as she looked up to see her teammate carrying the tray of snacks, which consists of some sandwhiches and hot drinks such as the tea and a hot chocolate milk.

"Oh thank you Boruto." Sarada thanked her blonde teammate, who finally sat down in front of her.

There was a bit of silence that took over their area. They quietly enjoyed their food before the blonde finally spoke up.

"Uhmm, there is something that I wanted to ask." Boruto said as he munched his sandwhich.

"Yes, what is it?" Sarada asked. She was a bit confused right now.

"Did you used your Sharingan awhile ago?" Boruto asked. The blonde saw the whole thing. He just wanted to clarify from the girl.

Sarada just kept quiet for a few moments before finally opening her mouth." Yes I did." She simply said. She then would go on to explain that the reason for activating her sharingan was to make the young man relaxed and to not feel the pain from the extraction of the poison.

Boruto nodded in understanding." I understand your intentions but I ado noticed that Uncle Kakashi was observing you the whole time." The blonde explained.

Sarada widened her eyes in shocked and surprised. She did not expected that. She was actually unaware of everyone watching her during the procedure. The raven haired girl almost choke in her sandwhich, Panic began to take over her but she managed to calm herself down.

"Oh no Boruto then that means..." Sarada trailed off. She was just loss for words right now.

"Calm down Sarada-chan." Boruto said. He would go on to explained that He also did his part by conversing with the white haired man to distract him from the procedure just now.

The raven haired girl just sighed in relief. She thought the secret was out but thanks to her blonde teammate, It was all in one piece.

As the conversation continued. Both of the teens then discussed if whether they will play a big role in this mission. Since, the Kazekage's brother had been saved, the next step was to locate the exact the location of where their Uncle Gaara is being held.

"You know, I think this observing thing is getting out of hand." Boruto commented. He was really doubting the position that Granny Tsunade assigned them. They were not really observers, they were Shinobi now.

"You got a point." Sarada agreed. It's only a matter of time before they're gonna find themselves at the front rows of the mission.

Plus who knows besides the Akatsuki are out there. It was a big world out there. The only thing they can do is expect the unexpected. At one point they're gonna have to engaged the enemy in a fight.

"Hey guys!" The voice of Himawari then interrupted the conversation. The two then looked at the lavender haired girl who was taking a deep breaths from exhaustion.

"Is something the matter Hima-chan?" Boruto asked.

As Himawari finally caught her breath. The lavender haired girl then stood up straight as she bear some interesting news for the two.

"Uncle Kakashi sent me here, He wants to brief everybody regarding the mission." The Uzumaki girl explained while the two older teens took glances at each other then turned their eyes towards the lavender haired girl and both raised their eyebrows at her.

Himawari on the other hand was puzzled. Why does the two giving her weird looks like that?

* * *

Sakura sighed as she took a deep breath. The procedure has now been completely finished. The Anditote was finally made and Kankuro was now considered clean from any poison in his body. The pink haired girl sat down on of the chairs in the infirmary. It was really a tiiring procedure to be honest, but with the help of the raven haired girl from a little while ago, the process had been sped up and the procedure ended on a peaceful note.

Sakura's thoughts were running around her head. She wondered about the raven haired girl again. She had to admit that she really had the skills of a medic-nin but how did she managed to learn all of this? She came from a small village that have no Shinobi or medical experts. So the question was, who taught her the skills?

Around this time, the pink haired girl suddenly felt a headache. She held her forehead in slight pain. She really can't explained this right now. Then suddenly her world slowly began to spin around, but after a few moments it stopped. Although, it wasn't over yet as images of a certain place began flashing before her eyes, It was the leaf village but the place was very different and it was destroyed. A certain image of a person also flashed before her eyes, It was a person that she recognized and it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself but he was more older than he appeared to be.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered as the memories began to fade away. The last thing that she saw was herself but much more older. She was fighting some enemies that she did not know and also was protecting a person that really looked familiar.

Moments later, the memories abruptly ended. Her headache finally stopped and she was back into reality.

"Hey you sure are pretty stressed up Sakura-chan ." The familiar voice of Naruto interrupted the silence as the blonde teen arrived at the scene.

The pink haired girl, then looked up and saw the blonde haired teen giving her a confused and a worried looked.

Naruto was also worried. He just went up to check the pink haired teen and all that He saw was the latter holding her forehead in pain.

"Are you alright?" Naruto, with a concerned voice asked.

The Pink haired girl just smiled." Yeah, I'm fine Naruto, I'm just tired that's all." Sakura explained and assured the blonde.

"Well, if you need something, just call me okay?" Naruto then said as he headed back to where sand siblings are located.

As for Sakura herself, this was the first time that she had this kind of headache. She really had no explanation for this. But she just deduced this as some kind of lucid dream or whatsoever.

Sakura then sighed yet again. The pink haired girl hoped that she was not going crazy.

* * *

The meeting was then held back in a different location which was an empty infirmary. Those who were present were the time travelling trio and only Kakashi himself. This was going to be a closed door private meeting.

Boruto and Sarada were even more confused. They were probably thinking the man had already figured it out. They just have to prepare themselves if they were going to tell the truth.

On the other hand, Himawari was giving them the weird looks. Why were the two looked so worried. What was to worry about? This was just a mission briefing.

Kakashi could only sighed in response." Alright guys There is nothing to worry about , I just needed to speak with you three regarding the mission." He explained.

Both of the Uchiha and Uzumaki's eyes widened. They thought they've been finally exposed but were not. Their thoughts then turned to the mission briefing.

"First I will have to apologized for this but you three will not be observers anymore." Kakashi added which really gave surprised reactions from the trio.

"So that means, We're gonna be doing this mission as official members now?" Himawari asked. This breaking news really made her excited.

Kakashi simply nodded." Yes, and later there will be a brief meeting regarding the search for the captured Kazekage." He added.

Himawari was just really jumping in excitement right now. She really wanted this opportunity to proved herself and she knew that this was gonna be her time to shine.

As for Boruto and Sarada, they were just glancing at each other and wondering of what could possibly go right and wrong this time. It was like a sudden promotion that they were not expecting. They turned eyes to the main instructor of Team 7, who gave them a smile.

"Well, wish you guys the best for this mission." Kakashi said. He then stood up from a chair and headed for the door.

By the time he reached the door, He suddenly stopped his tracks and then turned around to face the trio again." Oh and by the way, The leaf village has sent another team to assist in this mission." He informed the trio before fully going outside.

There was silence in the room. The trio wondered on who's team was sent to assist them. It was just full of unexpected surprises today. Has difficulty of this mission increased? Maybe that's why another team was sent. Who knows?

On the other note, Himawari could only anticipate and wondered about that team that will be sent. She then asked herself.

"Does this team can handle the challenges of this mission?"

* * *

**(Somewhere in the vast forest)**

To all the things that Neji had been through. This was going to be the toughest challenged of his life yet. The First was easy, Lady Hokage assigned him and the team on this mission to assist Team 7. Second, As soon as his little cousin found out about it, there's nothing that he can do now, and lastly, His little cousin had apparently joined in the mission at the approval of Lady Hokage herself which he found strange and impossible.

"Hey Big cousin, why are you silent for?" Hanabi asked. She was getting really annoyed that her cousin wasn't answering her questions.

Neji, on the other hand just kept silent. He really didn't want to argue with the younger Hyuuga. In fact he had gave up, there was really no chance of winning an arguement with her. You either get trashed talk or just lived to see yourself become a verbal punching bag.

"I really don't wanna talk about this Hanabi." Neji replied. This were the only words that came from his mouth before he completely shut his mouth up.

"You know, if this is about concerning me, then you don't have to worry because I'm going kicked those Akatsuki Butts off this world." Hanabi said. She was just really pumped up to join in this mission and to also watched over her big cousin if he might do anything stupid that would really risked his life

Neji could only sighed back. His best choice was just to go with flow. He then turned his eyes to the rest of the team who were just giving him snickers and chuckles all together from the front. The brown haired Hyuuga secretly whined about this.

"Why does she have to babysit me?"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS.**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**.


	24. SEARCH PART 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: I will be going with the Canon storyline with a few twist and a different perspective.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 10: The Search Begins**

The streams in the forest can be considered a place where you can calmed your mind. By just hearing the sounds of the streams, it will take you to a place where there is no chaos, fights and whatsoever. Maybe that's why for one Itachi Uchiha, he came here all by himself and observed the following stream.

It can now be considered to say that everything was over. The extraction was complete and another Jinchurikki can be now crossed on the list. He really had no choice but to just watched the whole thing unfold. The Akatsuki's goal was very simple, which was to acquire all the tailed beast and once they achieved the main goal, World peace could now be achieved according to the main benefactor of the organization.

Itachi had seen enough craziness in his recent lifetime, but this one was the craziest of them all so far. Even the rest of the members can be now considered crazy but they have different goals altogether and he can't be that judgemental.

It was really quiet in this area. He could only hear the sound of the rustling of trees because of the strong wind. It was a peaceful but yet empty atmosphere. He considered this being the closest to being alone. Itachi wondered the possiblity of what if his family was still alive today and none of this evee happened. Would he be a main instructor of a team? or would he still be sweeping the dust at the gates of the compound?

Itachi could only smile. He remembered the good old days when everything was still the way he wanted. Escpecially, a certain girl that he would considered the love of his life, Izumi. How he recalled the times where they would really spend time together and along with a infant Sasuke who would always cry whenever he is around the girl.

A small tear fell from the Uchiha's eyes. He really wanted to see her again. But that would be impossible right at this moment. He doesn't have the power to bring the dead back to life. From that moment on, he realized that he was all alone and there was no turning back. He could almost blamed himself for the massacre but he then suddenly remembered the words from a certain raven haired girl back in the leaf village.

Itachi wondered about this girl, It really feels like he had met her before, even though he didn't.

When she laid his eyes on her, She reminded him of his little brother but he really doesn't know the reason why. Although, he suddenly felt very overprotective of her as if she was a member of the family. He coincidently commented about her being his niece in the future but somehow it was all coming together. He began to realized the girl will play an important role in the future. He just can't figured it out yet.

As time passed by, Itachi a thought came to the latter that maybe he should really quit the organization and start a new life with a new identity. He was really sick and tired of seeing chaos and death, but he had no choice but to stick around for awhile, there are lot of people that cannot be trusted. Sometimes he would feel that he was being watched by someone and when he turned around there was no one there. He knew that only Zetsu would do such a thing but he knew that can easily tracked him down but that was a long time ago and recently he felt that this was much different.

He wasn't sure who or what kind of thing was watching him or maybe monitoring his moves. He feared that his secret was discovered but it was too early to assumed. He tried to remember the exact details when he had the opportunity to catch a glimpse of this person watching him from behind the scenes.

The area around him was eerily quiet and it was starting to get really suspicious. Itachi suddenly felt a presence somewhere around his area, He then describe the presence as a not malevolent or benelovent thing but somewhat neutral. Then a thought came into Itachi, this was his chance to see who that person was by using his sharingan.

As He was about to make his move, A mysterious female voice then suddenly interrupted the eerie silence and He instantly felt a chill went down through his body. The source of the voice was behind him

 **"Do you really want to see her again**?" The mysterious voice said.

Itachi widened his eyes in shocked as he then immediately drew his Kunai, he then turned around to face a certain blue skinned man and it was none other than his partner, Kisame.

"Kisame!?" Itachi exclaimed. He didn't expect the latter would be here and the female voice definetly did not belong to him.

Kisame widened his eyes shocked. He was just going to asked his partner whether they will proceed with the mission and now he found himself being almost struck in the throat by his friend. "Hey, it's me Itachi! What the heck has gotten into you!?" He asked.

Itachi, realizing that it was only his partner, released the kunai from his throat. He thought that he was really the one that was following him around." I apologized Kisame-san." He apologized to the latter.

Kisame then gave him a weird looked." Itachi, if this about not visiting your village then you can go there and have tea as many times as you can." He said as if his life depended on it. Seriously, what has gotten to him lately?

On the other hand, Itachi just sighed." So what's the missiom details again?" He asked. He seemed to forgot all about it because of him hanging around with too many thoughts.

Kisame sighed. This was the third time that he was gonna explained the mission details to him yet again. He wondered if there was really something bothering his friend. He really looked gloomy recently or maybe it was just his imagination?

As for Itachi himself, He darted his eyes around the surroundings behind his friend, He then suddenly caught a glimpse of a human figure that quickly disappeared in just a blinked of an eye.

Just who was that person?

* * *

It was really a great time for a certain Hanabi Hyuuga. This mission that she intentionally joined was very much worth it show off her skills but the main reason that she joined was that to looked after her big cousin, who was also the member of the famous Team 8. She had to admit that it was not an easy task of joining this mission.

She had to really get the approval of the Lady Hokage herself. In fact when it comes to the fifth Hokage, they already knew the secret regarding about the trio who came from the future and she explained to her that she needed to join this mission because a certain lavender haired girl inspired her to be closer to her family and of course looked after her big cousin, who could potentially do something idiotic.

Now, the Hyuuga girl found herself with the rest of the guys in this mission and this was actually her first major mission as a Shinobi herself. Who would've thought that they were gonna rescue the Kazekage and kicked some Akatsuki butts.

The only problem right now is his big cousin who obviously seemed to be bothered and annoyed that she was here in this mission. She then found herself in a peaceful area in the forest and was staring at the latter, who was just sitting by a tree and was in deep thoughts.

Apparently, they were only ones in the area while, the rest of the team were busy talking to the village's scout which was a talking cute pug known as "Pakkun."

Hanabi gave the latter a frowned and a sighed." Hey, Big cousin if I were you, I would be listening to mission details with the rest of the team." She explained. She was just trying to motivate her big cousin to be more attentive in this mission.

On the other hand, Neji was just silent. He just really don't want to talked to his little cousin for now. In truth, he was really disappointed with himself that he didn't managed to convinced her to stay in the village because it was safe there.

On the other hand, Hanabi was getting annoyed. She was talking to the air and not to her big cousin. It reached to a point where she really had to do something to bring her big cousin back to reality. There was silence in the area so she really was responsible for breaking the silence by smacking her big cousin on the head thus bringing him back to earth.

"Hey what was that for?" Neji asked. He was automatically brought back to reality as he rubbed his head in make the pain go away.

Hanabi gave a stern looked." That's for bringing you back to your senses." She explained as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now tell me, what seems to be problem?" Hanabi asked. She just wanted some real answers from her big cousin.

"Alright, you wanna know the answer?" Neji said. He then stood up from the grassy ground.

"The truth is that I'm disappointed with myself that I'm not that enough to protect you and Hinata. You should've stayed in the village" He blurted out the real reason why he was like that.

Hanabi gave a surprised look. She did not really expect that the latter would answer her like that. She was shocked that her big cousin did not have faith in himself.

"I'm just afraid that I might fail to protect you since this is the first time you are in the mission with me." Neji added. He would go on to explained that he was really doubting himself and his ability to protect his little cousin in this mission. He was just afraid that something might happen to her.

Hanabi could only sighed. She was really just loss for words right now. The only thing that she can do was to just engulfed her big cousin in a warm embrace.

Neji was surprised about the sudden Hug by the latter. Why would she hugged him in the first place? All he did was complain and doubt himself up.

As for Hanabi, She just kept the hug for a little while." Neji please listen to me, You don't have to doubt yourself." She explained while the latter was a bit surprised of her answer.

"No matter what you do or whatsoever, I'm still proud of you and I'm very greatful that you are here to protect me and big sis." Hanabi added. She would go on to explained that, self-doubting can only lead you to your doomed. Instead, why not just moved on and proved yourself that you are a worth.

"Because I believed in you, and don't ever forget that." Hanabi said. She was sure that this was enough for the latter to realized that he was not useless.

With her cousin's motivational support, Neji felt he was born again. He then made a promise to himself that starting from now he will not doubt himself anymore and will strive to protect his family and especially Hanabi in this mission.

At the same time, a certain brown haired teen entered the scene was shocked to find the two cousins hugging each other. "Am I interrupting something?" Tenten asked which broke the silence.

The two quickly had let go of each other and turned to the latter. Neji was just quiet and looking down while Hanabi could only give a smile." Well, no actually in fact I just made my cousin feel born again, that's all." She explained.

Tenten just sighed." Well, just to let you guys know that the Akatsuki hideout has been finally located, so we'll be leaving in a few minutes time." She explained.

The two cousins then glanced back at each other. The hideout has been just discovered and this mean't that they were only a few steps away from engaging in a possible battle.

* * *

"Man, You've got to be kidding me."

Boruto scratched his head in frustration. He surveyed his surroundings and only to be greeted by the neverending trees that stood in his way. He also wondered if he was going to the right direction or maybe they needed to take the other route? It was just really confusing at the moment.

"Uhmm, Nii-chan are we lost?" The voice of his little sister asked.

"Boruto do you really know where are we going?" The voice of his Uchiha teammate then asked.

The blonde teen sighed. He turned back to face the two girls who were visibly waiting for an answer. Himawari was a bit concerned while Sarada was giving him the looks that he considered a knife in the heart.

"I'm not really sure about this guys but I think we're kind lost somewhere around the forest." The blonde teen explained. He just gave up and told the truth much to the disappointed looks of the two girls.

Apparently, When the team left the sand village to begin the search, they were then again met by the vast forest and along the way, the time travelling trio found themselves somehow separated from the main group and it was complete bummer right now. Since Boruto took up the mantle of leading the two girls to the right way, they instead found themselves in the middle of nowhere.

Boruto felt a little bit guilty for being taking up the responsibility but of course he was just a human, he was not a perfect person, He has flaws. But he promised to himself and the two girls that he will find a way out of these forest.

As for the two girls, they just chose to looked at the brighter side. With Himawari just believing in her big brother's ability to find a way out while Sarada choosing to help the blonde to find a way out instead of complaining.

It took them about less than 20 minutes to find a way out and in fact, they did really found themselves heading in the right but different direction. By a few distances away they could finally see an opening and there was this wide open field.

"Finally! Dattebassa!" Boruto exclaimed. He just thanked himself, his Uchiha teammate and his little sister for teaming up right now and this was their reward for their hardwork.

Although, all that excitement and celebration immediately turned into caution. There was an eerie silence that took over at the moment. The trio then quickly felt two powerful presence in that wide open field. As they finally took the steps towards their destination, they could also feel the atmosphere changing.

Boruto instructed, the two girls to get behind him and get ready in any case of a possible danger and by the time, they finally reached the area, their eyes widened in shocked as they soon discovered that two Akatsuki members were on that open field and they were sitting on some rock formation as if they were in some kind of meditation and trance.

"What in the world!?" Boruto almost exclaimed loudly but he managed to calmed himself down. He then turned to the girls who were pretty much shocked just like him.

"Nii-chan, what are we gonna do?" Himawari asked her big brother.

"Don't worry Hima-chan, We're gonna find a way." Boruto replied back. His mind was now thinking of a way to handle this current situation.

As for Sarada, She immediately recognized that one Akatsuki member sitting in the rock. She was so sure that was her Uncle who now donned the infamous Akatsuki outfit.

* * *

Not too far from where the time travelling trio, there was now an ongoing battle between the forces of Team 7 and Itachi himself. The only the problem is that they were all unaware that they were only fighting an illusion.

The team also found themselves having a very difficult time facing the latter because he was indeed an S rank nin. Kakashi secretly showered his frustration as he and his team clashed in a mental battle with him.

He was the most trickiest person that he evee fought. He could only hope that they could get through him and defeat him. He had full confidence and believe in his students can hold their own against him.

Although, he wondered on what has become with the three rookies, they were separated from the main team along the way. So he sent a clone to search for the trio.

"I hope that they're alright."

* * *

As for the two Hyuuga cousins, they also found themselves in a similar situation. Apparently, The team had bumped into the former member of the Seven swordsmen of the mist and currently an Akatsuki member, Kisame Hoshigaki.

The battle started for not too long as the team clashed with the blue skinned man. Hanabi observed her surroundings as there was water splashing everywhere. She found herself witnessing a tight battle between the team and the man.

Hanabi then decided to hid behind a rock. She had planned inside her head and she knew what she was gonna do next. She then drew her Kunai, and with her Byakugan now activated, she waited for the right time to execute her sneak attack.

She then surveyed her surroundings yet again and she soon found out that she was just right behind the enemy. She also saw her big cousin, who was still fighting the man.

"Hang on there Neji."

* * *

Sarada took a deep breath to calmed herself down on what's going to happen next. She observed her surroundings again and saw that the two Akatsuki members were just sitting there. She then turned her eyes back to Uzumaki siblings who nodded at her.

Apparently, the trio had a planned, since they can't really contact the rest of the team to alert them that the real members were here, they then took upon themselves to set up a conversation with the two and if the conversation was successfull, they might find the exact location of the hideout.

"You can do this Sarada." The Uchiha girl muttered under her breath. She kept motivating herself non-stop as she slowly took step by step carefully to reached the area.

As for Boruto, He watched closely from behind the scenes, He was considered to be the back up for his raven haired teammate in case something goes wrong. On the other hand, Himawari just kept quiet and observed the whole scene unfold.

By the time Sarada had reached her final destination. She found herself staring at the two Akatsuki members were seemed to be meditating in a trance. The teenage girl was a bit puzzled but somehow she managed to figure things out. The two members were apparently projecting some illusion somewhere.

Sarada tried to wave her hand on their faces and they seemed to be not aware that she was here. She then turned around to where the Uzumaki siblings were and gave them a thumbs up.

Meanwhile back at the forest, Boruto had finally activated his Jougan to see if there are further more disturbance in the area. As He was surveying the area, He then suddenly noticed something standing on the other side of forest, the figure was human-shaped and it appeared to be a human who donned white hooded cloak and was just standing there and observing.

"What in the world!?" Boruto exclaimed.

"What is it Nii-chan?" Himawari asked. She was startled by her big brother.

Boruto was just very confused and puzzled at the moment. He wondered about the mysterious figure in white. By then, He widened his eyes in shocked as the other Akatsuki member, the blue skinned one noticed his teammate and stood up.

"Sarada-chan! Behind you!" He tried to yelled out to the latter and warned her that she was about to get attack.

Meanwhile, Sarada raised her eyebrows in confusion. She did not quite understand her blonde teammate who was yelling at her. After a few moments later, She heard something move from behind.

"Look what we have here." A husky voice sarcastically said followed by a sound of large blade being swished around towards the girl.

Sarada immediately avoided the attacked by jumping from her former position and thus evading the blade that stroke the ground. The raven haired girl, quickly drew her Kunai and went on a defensive stance. Not more than one second, the man quickly charged at her and began to swing his large blade to strike her.

On the other hand, Sarada quickly avoided the attacks and managed to held her own by striking the man with her kunai in his knee.

"You can't escape me brat!" The blue skinned man taunted as he then began to used his water jutsu agressively to enveloped the whole place with water in attempt to drowned the surprised girl.

Kisame evilly grinned as he thought his plan had worked and as silence took over yet again. He then observed his surroundings and there was no sign of the girl. He thought he finally was victorious.

Meanwhile, back in the forest Himawari was pleading her big brother to help the latter but the blonde just chose to wait as he knew that it was not over yet.

Kisame gave an arrogant smile as he then turned his eyes to his partner who was still meditating."Looks like you own me one Itachi." He chuckled as he let his guard down. Although it was a big mistake.

**"You shouldn't have done that."**

Kisame eyes widened in shocked, by the moment, He turned his eyes back in front, He was then greeted by the girl who somehow survived his attack, and he found himself being hit by a powerful electric punch in the face and the man then noticed something shocking in the girl's eyes.

"Sharingan!?" He exclaimed before being fully hit in the face which sent him flying towards a distance.

Sarada landed on the ground safely, she was really into it right now and was ready for some more. She gripped her Kunai tightly.

Kisame gritted his teeth in annoyance. He immediately recovered as he prepared to teach this girl a lesson on who's the strongest.

"You're gonna pay for that brat!" He yelled out to the girl.

Sarada then smirked." Oh yeah? How much is the price for punching you in the face?" She taunted which really made him furious.

The Uchiha girl then prepared herself for an oncoming onslaught by the the man. She was not scared right now but in fact she was waiting for this moment to execute her skills once again in a long time.

"Shannaro! Bring it on Shark boy!

* * *

**CHAPTER END.**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	25. The Search 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 11: The Search Part 2**

"What the heck just happened?"

Everyone was caught by the shocked as the enemy which was Kisame Hoshigaki they were fighting suddenly vanished into thin air. What was once the chaotic battleground, has been turned back into a quiet land with ruins of destroyed rocks scattered everywhere.

Neji wondered on what the in world happened just now. One moment He was giving all he got to beat the man and then in just a blinked of an eye, He was gone as if he just faded away from existence. The brown haired Hyuuga observed his surroundings once more and he saw an unknown unconscious man on a small crater that he did not knew.

"What!?" Neji muttered. He was really confused right now. Who was that man? and why he was wearing an Akatsuki uniform.

"Looks like this one was used as decoy." His sensei, Might Gai said as he inspected the unconscious body of the man.

Silence then took over for awhile. Neji suspected that there was something going on here. He just realized that the enemy there were figthing just now was in fact some kind of decoy or just a way to delay the mission. Then something came up to his mind like a bolt of lightning. There was no trace of his little cousin. She was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Hanabi!?" Neji exclaimed. He immediately used his Byakugan to search for any trace of her chakra and after a few moments of searching for his cousin, he finally found her laying in on the watery ground in a few distances away from his former spot.

Neji immediately rushed to her. By the time he got there, the Hyuuga girl was slowly recovering from her accidental fall." Hanabi, are you alright?" He asked as he helped her stood up from the ground immediately.

"Hey big cousin, can you slow down for a bit?" Hanabi finally spoke. She asked her cousin to pull her quickly from the ground.

"Oh, I apologized." Neji said. He quickly slowed down and did careful of helping her. By the time it was finished, He bowed his head down to apologized which amused the other.

Hanabi could only shook her head and sighed." Neji, You don't have to be so formal, It's alright, I'm fine okay?" The Hyuuga girl explained. She was just really annoyed at the moment.

"What happened to you by the way?" He asked. The older Hyuuga also explained that He was so busy fighting the enemy that he didn't really noticed on what his cousin was doing the whole time during the fight.

Hanabi could only sighed. She explained that she was hiding in a certain spot during the fight as she was preparing to sneak up behind the man and ambushed him from behind. When she had executed her move and was about to strike the man from behind when he suddenly vanished into thin air. She then found herself on the wet ground after that whole ordeal.

Neji then took a deep breath. He was ready to burst out the truth." I guess we were fighting some kind of illusion just now." He said. He really can't believed that it was all just mind games.

"Yeah, Looks like it, but we better get going now." Hanabi said. She then finally recovered up and headed straight to the rest of the members. They really can't waste their time here. Someone's life is really in danger.

Neji blinked a couple times, before snapping back to reality. He also then headed for his cousin to catch up with her and the rest of the guys who were investigating the body.

Everyone was really wondering what happened just now. They were kind of expecting a full blown fight that would last for a longer time but instead it was suddenly cut when things were just escalating. The only thing in their minds right now is that if this was just an illusion being projected by the real enemy somewhere, then the reason why it was suddenly cut because the fact that someone must've interfered with the real one somewhere.

Both Hanabi and Neji were thinking the possiblity of the ones who were responsible for this were none other than the time travelling trio themselves. They were not really sure but they've just got that feeling that they were in this mission too.

They also recalled that the lavender haired girl told them about being assigned to a team. Could that be Team 7 that were placed into?

* * *

It was like watching a big fight in person instead of witnessing it live on TV. The Uzumaki siblings stayed in their spot as they witnessed the whole scene unfold right before their eyes. But of them prepared themselves if just in case the raven haired teen needs back up.

Himawari gave a worried looked." Nii-chan, are you sure Sarada-nee will be alright?" The lavender hairwd girl asked. She really wanted to helped her adopted big sister.

Boruto gave an assured smile." Don't worry Hima-chan, She'll be alright." He explained. He still kept his hopes up on his Uchiha teammate. He really would tell people not to underestimate the latter or else they would really get the beating of their lives.

As the battle continued between the former member of the swordsmen of the mist and the raven haired rookie, It was like a David vs Goliath scenario, Kisame was all over the place, trying to consumed the girl with his deadly water attacks and jutsus combined it with taunts to reduced the latter's confidence.

As for Sarada, She was not that knowledgeable on water techniques but based on her experienced on facing a group of rebellious nins before during her trip to the village of the hidden mist years prior, She finally knew what to do at least for now. The raven haired girl then studied her opponent's recent moves against her. It was aggressive yet a bit reckless. She found herself evading every strike and slash attempted on her. It was like a cat and mouse fight, the fast versus the furious.

Kisame on the other, was getting annoyed, He was agressively attacking and unleashing his wrath against her but somehow, the girl kept evading his best attacks which baffled him. She looked like a mere beginner to him. He then began performed a jutsu which summoned some kind of water dragon and he ordered it to chased the girl.

Sarada narrowed her eyes, Things just got a little bit harder. She found herself being chased by a water that looked like a dragon." You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

Kisame could on grinned. This will really tired her out and then when the times come he can finally strike the exhausted girl.

On the other hand, Sarada's brain was just too fast to think already of a solution. She knew what exactly what to so. She then performed jutsu which summoned a shadow clone as a decoy and as a distraction. By the time, the water dragon turned its direction to the clone, the raven haired teen then executed her final move. She immediately found an opening and quickly charged towards the man. She then threw shurikens at him to distract him.

Kisame having been ready for this, decided to used his large blade to blocked the shurikens and when he finally caught the girl charging towards him, He raised his large blade above his head and was now on its way to smash the girl.

Sarada having been predicted this earlier on, quickly evaded the attacked as the large blade smashed the ground instead. The raven haired Uchiha then stepped on the blade and then used it as a bridge to climb and performed a powerful kick on the surprised man's face.

Kisame who had not anticipated this, found himself being met with a powerful kick in the face which sent him flying to a distance and crashed into a tree.

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki siblings were secretly cheering for their raven haired friend as if they were watching the Shinobi world championship on the live television.

Sarada landed on the ground safely, She then attempted to charged yet again but was then suddenly stopped as someone grabber hand. The raven haired girl then turned her eyes directly to the one who stopped her and she widened her eyes I'm shocked to see that it was none other than her Uncle Itachi, who finally was out from his trance.

"He had enough, so please stop"

Itachi said. He then also turned around to face a certain spot where the siblings where hiding.

"I know you guys are hiding there so you can come out now!" He added much to the surprised of the siblings who glanced at each other before deciding to come out from their hiding spot.

Itachi then turned his eyes back to the girl." Look, I don't want any more commotion going on here, So what do you want to talked about?" He asked the girl.

"Itachi, what the heck are you doing!?" Kisame who was just recovering from the beating, yelled out to the latter.

Itachi ignored his friend's pleas as he gave a serious looked at the raven haired teen." Now what is it that you guys want to know?" He asked yet again as he let go of the girl.

Sarada on the other hand, took a deep breath. She hoped that he can answer this simple question.

"Do you know where the Akatsuki is keeping the Kazekage?"

* * *

The battle with the Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha, saw how the whole team struggled against his deadly mind games and illusions. They were mentally exhausted instead of being physically drained. They also realized that the enemy was just an illusion to distract them and delay their mission so that the organization could extract the taile beast out from the Kazekage's body.

Everyone was currently observing the decoy's body. Chiyo recalled that this black haired young man used to worked for the Sand village and served in the council for four years. She was wondering on what he was doing here since his disappearance after Akatsuki assault on Suna.

There was silence that took over the area. Lady chiyo explained the fact that not just the organization but many will sought out the power of the Jinchurikkis and used them for their selfish intentions.

Sakura then turned her eyes to her blonde teammate who was looking down and holding his stomach area which contained the mark of the seal which kept the powerful Kyuubi inside of him.

"Naruto." Sakura could only muttered his name. She was getting concerned and worried about her teammate's situation.

On the other hand, Kakashi sighed." I think we should better get going, there's no time lose now." He explained while the rest turned their eyes to him.

There was really no time for them to just stand there and wonder. They needed to proceed with the mission and rescue the Kazekage as soon as possible.

As the rest of the team left the scene, Kakashi wondered about the three rookies, He could only hoped that the clone that he sent had finally found them and that they were alright.

* * *

There was crucial silence in the whole open field. Sarada gave a serious looked at the older Uchiha. She also turned her eyes to the Uzumaki siblings and nodded as an assurance that everything was alright. She wanted to know the location where the Akatsuki were keeping the Kazekage.

"Dammit Itachi!, don't tell them anything!" Kisame was furious. He warned his friend to not tell any classified information, especially the whereabouts of the Kazekage.

On the other hand, Itachi just kept quiet. He observered the raven haired girl for a few moments before sighing all together." Tell me, Why should I tell you the Kazekage's whereabouts?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" He added. He wanted to know the real reason why they wanted to rescue the Kazekage besides being him the leader of the sand village or being the priority of a rescue team coming from the leaf village.

Sarada just kept quiet. She really didn't know what to say right now. She had to admit that she was not that really good of an explainer just like her blonde teammate but she had to really think of a way to answer this question.

Sarada then took a deep breath and then opened her mouth." It's because that Uncl-I mean the Kazekage is not just any kind of person." She explained although she almost made mistake on calling the latter "Uncle".

Itachi then began listened to the girl's reason. Sarada on the other hand based her answers to the true stories that she heard from the seventh Hokage himself back home. She would go on to explained that the Kazekage was not just the leader of the sand village, but he was a person that really inspired and helped a lot of people especially the seventh himself. She also explained that the Kazekage was the only hoped of the sand village because he was not corrupt or selfish like the other leaders. Without him, the future of the village will be darkened forever.

The Uzumaki siblings were just really watching their friend in awe, They really didn't expect that she would speak like that. It was kind of new to them to be honest, but they were really proud of her for showing her confidence.

As for Sarada, the explanation part really made her tired but it was worth it. She had told him every good reason that she had to know where the Kazekage's whereabouts." Please, I need to know." The Uchiha girl added.

Itachi just stared at the girl. He then observed her eyes. She was the girl from the bakery shop! He never really thought that she was a shinobi herself and was on this mission. But He can see the truth on the girl's eyes, She was not lying and those words that she had said just now came from the heart.

Itachi sighed as he pointed to a certain direction." The hideout is in that direction." The man said. He would go on to explained that the hideout itself was a huge cave and a giant red arch would be standing before that particular cave.

"There is also paper seal placed on that huge boulder covering the cave. You have to find four other paper seals that are placed somewhere around this forest and once you removed them all, then you can finally removed the main seal on the boulder." Itachi explained. He was giving the right details for them to be careful when they proceeded.

"Would there be consequences once we removed the seals ?" Sarada asked. She wanted to make sure that there will be no sudden traps once they removed those seals.

Itachi smiled." I guess you guys have to find out for yourselves then." He explained. He really doesn't what those seals were capable of once they were removed.

Sarada nodded in understanding." Thank you." The raven haired girl thanked her Uncle as she beckoned the Uzumaki siblings to follow her to the direction that the latter pointed.

As the time travelling trio left, Silence then took over the whole area yet again. Itachi smiled as he watched the trio disappeared into the forest towards their destination.

"Dammit! that hurts!" The disgruntled annoyed voice of Kisame exclaimed. He finally recovered and stood up from the ground. He then managed to walked but was limping all the way to his partner.

Itachi just sighed. He then headed towards his friend and helped him regained his balance and composure." Are you alright, Kisame-san?" He asked. He showed his concern for him.

"What the heck are you doing!? Do you realize what you've done!?" Kisame scolded the Uchiha. He was really confused and furious for his friend had done just awhile ago.

Itachi sighed but smiled." Calm down Kisame, I know what I'm doing." He simply explained. In fact, He really wanted the trio succeed in their mission.

"Do you realized if the rest of the members discovered about this?" Kisame asked yet again. He felt like an old man with his blade acting as a cane to support himself.

Itachi sighed yet again." You know a good relaxing tea would solved everything." He said as he tried to lightnened up the mood while the other just grunted in annoyance.

"What happened to you by the way? You looked like a someone who has been knocked out by a kid two times." Itachi asked. He was just wondering, In fact he did not see the whole fight unfold. He only saw the last part of the fight where he saw hid blue skinned friend getting kicked in the face by the girl just now.

Kisame gave an annoyed face." Yeah, That must be girl you're always talking about snd she just beat me up like a rag doll." He explained with sarcasm in his tone of voice. He would then go on to explained that this girl had the sharingan and he swore that he saw it with his own eyes.

Itachi just sighed and smiled at his friend." I know but let's just put that aside alright?" He said much to the surprised of the blue skinned man.

"You treat him as if she was a member of your family." Kisame commented While the other just simply smiled.

As for the Uchiha himself, He wondered about the girl. When he stared into her eyes, He saw her memories which really shocked him. Memories of seeing his younger brother who was now a grown up man and the girl herself calling him "Papa". He began to connect the dots and found himself realizing that she was not just any other person working in some bakery shop or nor she was just a normal girl.

She was an Uchiha and She was her future niece.

* * *

When the first team, which was Team Gai arrived the front of the hideout, they were suddenly greeted by a large red arch which mean't that they were in the right place.

Hanabi widened her eyes in surprised. She found herself staring at a very larged circular boulder that stood higher and above the red arch. She deduced that this giant boulder acted as the door to the cave.

"Gaara's on the other side of the boulder." Pakkun informed as the small pug examined the cave.

"What's the plan?" Tenten asked. She really doesn't know what to do with the boulder.

"I say we smashed it!" Rock Lee suggested on the other hand. He was confident that they can destroy the boulder.

"No." Hanabi muttered aloud. She noticed that there was a seal placed on the middle of the boulder. They cannot destroy this boulder, but they will have to removed the seal on that boulder.

" _It's a five seal barrier!_ " A familiar voice then said. The whole team turned around to see that the main team for this mission, Team 7 had finally arrived.

Might Gai widened his eyes." Kakashi! You're just in time my friend!" He greeted his fellow Jounin partner.

"Sorry for being a bit late, We ran to a bit of trouble along the way." Kakashi explained as he arrived with his team along with Lady Chiyo.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Both Rock lee and Tenten greeted their two old friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted back. As he shook hands with Rock lee.

On the other hand, Tenten and Sakura greeted each other in their usual way of greeting.

"It's been long time man!" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah! You still looked the same Lee!" Naruto replied which caused the two guys to chuckle loudly.

Neji and Hanabi's faces turned into disappoinment. They were really expecting that the trio, especially Himawari will be here alongside the rest of the team but instead they were greeted with false hopes. Although, they tried to think positive. They thought that trio wouldn't be involved in this difficult mission or else they would get hurt.

"So Kakashi, what do you know about that seal over there?" Gai asked.

"Just like I said, It's a five barrier seal." Kakashi said. He would then go on to explained that they cannot simply removed the seal on the boulder, It turns out there are other 4 seals located somewhere around this area and they have to removed it at the same time.

"Neji can you locate them using your Byakugan?" Gai then asked his student.

Neji simply nodded and then immediately used his Byakugan to accurately locate the paper seals and then informed the rest that they were not far from the paper seals, the seals were just nearby from their current area. Might Gai also had provided several bluetooth earpieces to the rest for them communicate once they finally locate their targets. Their goal was to removed the paper seals at the same time.

By the time that they finished preparing themselves, they were finally given the signal to go and they all headed to the locations of the other 4 seals. Only, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Lady Chiyo were left behind at the main entrance. They also wore their own. bluetooth earpieces so that they can know if all the paper seals had been removed at the same time.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The time travelling trio found themselves rushing their way through the forest. They really have to get those seals before they can go to the main Akatsuki hideout. Although, The blonde teenager suddenly stopped his tracks mid- way through much to the surprised of the two girls.

"Is there something the matter?" Sarada asked. She was a bit confused on why her teammate stopped mid way through their journey.

Boruto nodded. "Alright girls, We really need to discuss on removing those seals, there really could be traps." The blonde teen explained. Maybe his Uncle Sasuke's brother could be right.

"So how do we gonna removed them safely Nii-chan?" Himawari asked. She was wondering on how they were gonna removed the paper seal without triggering any traps.

Boruto then sighed but smiled. He then drew something from his bag and gave them both some kind of rectangular-shaped communication devices which were known as "Walkie Talkies".

"What are we gonna do with these walkies?" Sarada asked. She also wondered on where her teammate got this devices from. Does he even have his own supplier? or were he just buying things out of the blue?

"Simple, Its for us to communicate when we plant those killers in those seals." The blonde explained which made the two girls even more confused.

"Killers? Alright Boruto what's your plan exactly?" Sarada asked. She was a bit annoyed that her teammate wouldn't tell her the answer straightforwardly.

Boruto then drew something from his backpack yet again to reveal some kind of five explosive tags and he then gave two of the tags to both girls and kept the other three. The blonde then took a deep breath and then grinned.

"Simple, We're gonna blew up those seals."

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	26. Illusions

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Now to answer some questions.**

**1\. Why would Tsunade send them this in rescue mission**

**-Probably, the fifth knew that there were many suspicious watchful eyes inside the system so in order to protect the trio She would be giving them new identities to blend in well and that includes assigning them into their first mission which coincidentally revealed to be Gaara rescue mission.**

**2\. Sarada not loosing Chakra when he fought Kisame?**

**-Don't worry about that, She is just unaware of it. The effects of the fight with Kisame will take a toll in future chapters.**

**3\. Why would Itachi tell some truth to Sarada?**

**-Of course He is just a normal human being. He has emotions and sometimes He had to let it go in secret to someone who can be trusted to not spill no beans to others, He felt that Sarada is somehow the one and He felt comfortable around her on telling her some truth.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 12: Illusions**

There was no time to be wasted. Eventhough, the paper seals were just nearby, the trio will still need to act fast and hurry to their respective destinations to finish their goals. As for a certain Uzumaki girl, Himawari was focused and concentrated on her goal, she was all alone now. It turns out that the trio decided to split up and headed to the certain spots where the paper seals were placed.

Himawari found herself traversing through the forest, She held two explosive tags which she requested from her big brother. She also wanted more challenge and so her current goal now was to tackle two locations where the paper seals were located. She then examined the explosive tags that her big brother had given. It seemed that these tags had some kind of timer in it and whenever it was placed on something, the timer will automatically start the countdown once it was placed on the seals.

The journey throughout the forest towards her destination somehow was short-lived. In fact, the lavender haired girl herself had used her Byakugan to tracked down the paper seals before she found herself being alone. So far not a single person were in those locations, so she had to continue on keeping eye on them.

She had to admit that the seals were just nearby, but it was not that easy. She had to be also careful and alert for any possible dangers ahead but so far all seemed at one piece.

"I think I'm almost there." Himawari muttered aloud. She could finally see the location of the first paper seal from a few distances away and there was no one there.

The Uzumaki teen grinned confidently." Nice." She muttered yet again..

Not too long, she finally reached her destination. The first paper seal was located on a tree. The seal itself had white-based design and some red symbols that were on it. Himawari first examined the seal, She had to really make sure on which right spot should she put the explosive tag. Not too long, the girl finally figured it out and she placed the explosive tag beneath the seal.

"Alright, one down, one more to go." She commented. She then drew out a pen from her pocket and marked the explosive tag with a number five which she also had checked the time via her small digital watch on her wrist.

"5 minutes sounds fair." She said as she then left the premises immediately to go to the second location.

Unbeknowst to her by the time she left, a certain Bushy Brow teen was on his way towards the same area where the latter left the explosive tag and he had really no idea on what's in store for him once he gets there.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

"This forest is very tricky."

Hanabi wondered as the forest they are traversing now can be very tricky as if it was trying to confused them. She then turned her eyes to her big cousin who was just silent the whole time during the journey. She wondered on what the latter was going through in his mind. He always keep things just between himself and nothing more.

On the other hand, Neji was just focused on his goal right now

Although, There were thoughts that were around his mind. He was wondering if Himawari and others were really here in this mission. He had come up with a lot theories but he still can't find a possible explanation whether they are here or not.

Hanabi gave a worried looked at the latter." Neji, Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" She asked which caught the attention of the other.

"No, I'm just fine." Neji simply replied. He then noticably sighed which was giveaway that he was bothered about something.

His cousin could only give him a worried and confused look. Hanabi thougth about her cousin. Since this mission started, He's been very busy with his thoughts lately. Was He still thinking about Himawari and the guys?

As the two continued on with their journey. They could really feel that they were not the only ones that were on their to their destination. Things were just about to get started.

* * *

**-A SHORT WHILE LATER-**

It didn't took long enough for Himawari to reached her second location. The lavender haired teen finally found herself observing the very place where the second seal was located.

"Found you!" Himawari exclaimed. When she arrived at the second location, which was revealed to be an open-field.

The Uzumaki teen widened her eyes. She was really surprised. She never thought that seal would be located and placed in a rock formation in the middle of this grassy field or It was just her imagination. Although, no matter happens, even the seal is placed on a rock or whatsoever, She was still gonna plant that explosive tag and blew the seal up.

Himawari then examined the paper seal yet again. It obviously had the same symbols on it. She sighed as she then placed her back pack on the grassy ground and opened it. She then drew the last explosive tag left and carefully placed it near the seal.

The teenage Uzumaki sighed yet again. She then drew the walkie talkie from her pocket.

"Guys, Do you copy?" Himawari asked the other two through the Walkie Talkie.

 _ **"Yeah, I'm here Hima, What's your status?"**  _The voice of her big brother asked through the walkie.

"I've finally planted the explosive tags on the seals, I guess we will have to wait for two minutes then." Himawari explained. She finally finished her goal.

 ** _"Same here too!"_  **The voice of Sarada also spoke through the walkie.

" _ **Great job girls! Now check your timers, It should be about two minutes before the explosive tags will detonate."**_  The voice of the blonde teen replied through the walkie.

"Roger that! Boro-Nii!" Himawari simply said. She then sighed as the girl then rested herself on the ground. She really felt a bit tired recently, of course this was her first mission and she really must need to get used to this. But it will take time.

The wind blew stronger as the lavender haired girl waited for the countdown. Along the way, she felt that her consciousness was fading away. This was a sign of her slowly falling asleep. A few moments later she finally closed her eyes and drifted away to the dreamscape never knowing that the seal beside her started to glow brighter.

During her trip to the dream world, The girl found herself in some kind of wide open field. It was just not any field but it was a field of tombstones. She was caught by surprised when she found herself standing on a familiar grave which was none other than from her Uncle Neji. As she observed the gravestone of her Uncle, she noticed that there was a small candle that stood above the gravestone and the fire was quickly burning in the candle at a faster rate.

Himawari was confused, She tried to figured out on what this scene mean't. The candle began to burn faster and a few moments later there was strong wind that blew passed by her. It was so strong that she had to cover her eyes and then her world to spin until further darkness quickly engulfed her.

Himawari consciousness suddenly returned. She opened her eyes to see a blurry image of a person standing in front of her. The Uzumaki girl then slowly stood up and once she got off from the ground, her vision became clearer. She widened her eyes surprised to see her Uncle Neji in stading in front of her, and he was giving him a eerily cold stare.

"Uncle Neji!? I never thought I would see you here!" Himawari surprisingly exclaimed. She never expected her uncle to be here or maybe he was also in the mission too!

The latter just kept silent and kept staring at the lavender haired girl. Himawari on the other hand felt goosebumps all over her. There was something strange and suspicious about this person standing in front of her. Was this really her Uncle Neji? Why he was acting so strange? This was really giving her the creeps.

There was an eerie silence that took over. The wind grew blew stronger to further intensify the atmosphere around the area. Himawari's mind was on overdrive, she didn't knew what to do but somehow she felt that this was not her Uncle Neji. Sensing that danger was just around her, She then decided to escape but when she about to scram away from the area, the imposter Neji then suddenly grabbed her tightly on the arm.

Himawari eyes widened in shocked. So her suspicions were true. This was not her Uncle Neji. She tried to escape but the imposter Neji just won't let her go. The struggle continued for a few moments until the imposter then attempted to strike the girl in the face. The girl saw this and immediately dodge the strike towards her by moving her head and neck on the right side.

The Imposter Neji then wasted no time by unleashing another strike at her which turned into a series of combos which surprised the latter. On the other hand, Himawari managed to anticipate this move and she just evade every strike that was mean't for her.

Soon enough, the Imposter Neji began to used some of the clan's moves which the girl noticed. Himawari, who was trained by the Hyuuga clan as well was able to predict the moves. It was the clan's famous Gentle fist that was mainly used against her.

Noticing that the Imposter Neji wasn't using the Byakugan, Himawari then quickly activated hers she found out that the imposter was some kind of physical illusion but it also had the chakra system inside of it. Knowing that this was really not the real one, The lavender haired girl then finally realized that she was actually free to do whatever she want with this emotionless imposter.

Himawari then waited for the right moment and when it came, the girl then was able to execute her move to finally end this conflict. When the imposter made the first strike, the girl immediately blocked it, she then swiftly executed her next move by unleashing her own style of the gentle fist, A silent yet lethal by using a combination of strikes to which her fingers were used to instead of her palms. The enemy then was then startled by the attack which it never recovered.

Not for too long, Himawari realized that the countdown was almost over and she also noticed that two famliar people that she knew unexpectedly arrived at the scene.

"Oh no." Himawari muttered. The countdown had reached the 5 second mark. It was only a matter of time before the explosive tag explodes.

* * *

**-AT THE SAME TIME-**

Hanabi and Neji arrived at the scene only to be greeted with a surprising fight between the lavender haired girl and the imposter enemy. The two were really shocked and confused. First off, how did Himawari get here? and why she was fighting a clone of the brown haired Hyuuga?

"What in the world?" Those were the words that only Hanabi could say right now, but where did the clone came from?

She then turned her eyes towards her cousin." Neji, what's the meaning of this?" Hanabi asked much to the surprised of the other.

"How would I know!? We just got here Hanabi!" Neji denied. In truth, He really doesn't know what's going on except that his future niece was fighting some sort of clone of him which he never even summoned.

Hanabi then just sighed." Nevermind, Let's just help her!" She exclaimed as she beckoned the latter to follow her and help their future niece.

They were also amazed on how the girl fought. The fighting style and stance really belong to the Hyuuga clan. She had the toughness and gracefulness of a fighter. This was actually the first time that the two had seen her fought. The only awkward thing is that she was pummeling the imposter clone to death to which Neji found it as really strange to be in the imposter's place.

* * *

**-BACK WITH HIMAWARI-**

At the same time, Himawari grabbed the imposter Neji by the arm, pulled him and then slammed him on the rock where the explosive tag was located. She dashed towards the two as an attempt to escape the area before the it explodes.

"Aunt Hanabi, Uncle Neji! Run while you still can!" She exclaimed while on her way towards them.

* * *

**-BACK WITH NEJI AND HANABI-**

Meanwhile, the two Hyuugas were very much confused right now. Why was she yelling for them to run? Was there any reason for them to run?

Although, Neji quickly noticed an explosive tag was placed on the rock and He immediately realized that they have to get out of here before it blows up.

"Hanabi stop!" Neji warned as he tried to stop his cousin from going there.

A few moments later, there was a small beeping sound that could be heard. The countdown has finally ended. Not too long, the explosive tag finally detonated followed by a loud explosion which engulfed the rock and the imposter enemy.

Himawari was almost caught by the explosion and she found herself being sent flying away along with Hanabi by the shockwave. Luckily, Her Uncle Neji was prepared and had anticipated this.

Neji had prepared himself as he braced himself to catch the two girls who were on their way towards him . Not too long, the two girls finally hit the young man like darts that were thrown at him.

The older Hyuuga caught the two girls just in a nick of time and he found himself sliding on the ground because of the impact.

At the same time, similar explosions would also be heard from nearby areas. Neji wondered if those explosions were connected to this one. He then turned his eyes towards the two girls who were still covering themselves believing that it was not over yet.

Neji could only sighed but smiled. The girls were in one piece and They were really heavy to be honest.

* * *

**-BACK WITH ROCK LEE-**

The apprentice of Youth didn't expect on what would happened next. The poor young man had just arrived at his destination and was ready to removed the seal from the tree when he suddenly noticed the explosive tag which was placed om tree too.

Rock Lee was taken by surprised and was able to get away from the area when the explosive tag suddenly detonated without warning. The young man found himself crashed into a nearby tree and was just shocked about the explosion.

He was now wondering who planted the explosive tag there. This was just so unexpected or maybe even random. He found himself just staring at the blank space in shocked and loss for words.

* * *

**-WITH TENTEN-**

By the time she finally arrived at her destination, She was greeted by the same treatment that her Bushy Brow teammate had got. When she arrived at the place where the paper seal was then located which was a tree in a small cliff.

The weapons expert herself wondered about a mysterious explosive tag that was placed beside the seal. She decided to examined it and was about to go near the area when the explosive tag suddenly glowed brightly which really startled her.

A few seconds later, the area surrounding her was engulfed in a loud explosion. Tenten found herself falling to the watery ground because of the shockwave of the explosion.

"What the Heck!?" Those were her last words before getting herself in a nice splash of water into her face.

* * *

**-WITH MIGHT GAI-**

The worst one that could possibly happened is with the Original Youth himself. Might Gai was really an energetic person. He would show up with charm and flair everytime.

The only difference is that when He arrived at the place where the other seal was located. He just went there in style and He didn't even pay attention to the explosive tag that was beside the seal.

"Alright guys I just reached the location where the seal located and by my signal, we're gonna released them altogether!" Might Gai enthusiastically said as he contacted the rest via the bluetooth but he was not getting proper replies from his students, only groans and whining about on how their butts hurt.

"Hmmm, that's strange?" He wondered why everyone of them is either groaning in pain or whining about getting almost caught up in an explosion.

A few moments later, the man himself finally realized what was really going on. He then took another looked at the seal and there was an explosive tag just right beside it.

"Oh crap." Gai muttered aloud before the explosive tag detonated and the area around the latter exploded. The main instructor of Team 8 then found himself flying in air and screaming as if he was on the most dangerous ride in the world.

His screaming voice can also be heard via the bluetooth device.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WITH TEAM 7-**

When the screaming voice of his friend was heard across the communication device. Kakashi took this as a sign that they finally removed the seals.

"Alright, Sakura Go ahead!" Kakashi exclaimed as he finally removed the main seal on the huge boulder. He instructed his pink haired student to finally go for the punch to destroy the huge boulder.

Not more than second, Sakura finally executed her move as she charged towards the huge boulder with only one single goal. By the time her fist made contact with rock, the boulder instantly was destroyed into pieces.

The team had finally achieved their Primary goal and as the giant pieces of rocks collapsed to the ground, The cave was finally opened to reveal the two Akatsuki members who were expecting them. The enemy had a special gift for them

The team was greeted by the sudden shocked of seeing the motionless body of the Kazekage laying on the ground as if He was already dead.

The most affected was Naruto himself, He could feel his blood boiling and his mind was feeling with infinite rage."What you've done to him you Akatsuki Bastards!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

The two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori just kept quiet. They were in fact delighted to see the shinobi from the leaf in this current state especially the blonde jinchurikki who was filled with rage and despair.

"It's great to see you again shinobi of the leaf!"

* * *

**-AWHILE LATER-**

The mission to blew up the seals were a complete success. Boruto had finally met up with his Uchiha teammate in a certain location and the two found themselves traversing their way along the woods towards the main hideout of the Akatsuki.

"You think will be there just in time?" Sarada asked.

"I'm not sure Sarada-chan, but we will be there in no time." Boruto explained. They already knew the location of the main hideout because of his little sister who managed to locate it via Byakugan.

"What about Himawari?" Sarada asked. She was a bit worried on what happened to the younger Uzumaki. She had not been speaking up through the walkie since the seals were blown up.

At the same time, The walkie talkie began to act up and the voice of the Uzumaki girl could now be heard through the device.

"Sorry for the late reply guys but I'm fine." The voice of Himawari spoke through the walkie talkie. She would then go on to explained that she was with both of her Uncle Neji and Aunt Hanabi who was surprisingly in this mission.

Boruto and Sarada took surprising glances at each other. They were in fact surprised to hear that Team 8 was also here to assist in the rescue mission.

At their journey continued to towards their destination, thoughts were now going around their minds. Both were thinking if the situation was there was alright. Could the rest be now fighting the Akatsuki members? What happened to theie Uncle Gaara by the way? Was He even alright?

As they finally neared their destination, they could easily feel an immense power. They were at the side of the small cliff overlooking a small river which. They were trying to looked for that source of immense energy which was very familiar to them and not too long a large white bird made of clay flew passed by them and what seemed to be an Akatsuki member was riding that bird.

"What the..." Boruto trailed off as he stopped his tracks to watched the giant bird made of clay.

Sarada on the other hand, observed the person riding the bird. It none other than the Shinobi bomb expert, Deidara. The giant clay bird that he was riding on carried another person which was revealed to be the body of the Kazekage.

A little while later, A familiar blonde teenager and white haired masked Shinobi also passed by them. They were on pursuit to capture the man.

"Boruto, It's lord seventh and Uncle Kakashi!" Sarada exclaimed.

Boruto simply nodded." Alright, Sarada here's the plan, We're gonna split up! I'm going to help the Dad catch that guy while you go to the main hideout and helped Aunt Sakura out!" The blonde clearly explained. He then instructed his teammate as if he was a commander of the army.

Sarada simply nodded." Got it!" She said.

"Alright Let's go!" Boruto exclaimed as the two finally split up. The blonde heading to give a helping hand to rescue the Kazekage while the raven haired Uchiha heading towards the main cave to assist her mom and Lady Chiyo.

Apparently, the two teenagers were suddenly thrown into the main game. They knew that this was their time to prove themselves and showcase how the shinobi from the future get things done right away.

The Main Event had just begun.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	27. Separate Fight 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Plus I was very busy for the several days because of school. Although, I was able to find time to write the chapter and this really was a challenging chapter because of the fight scenes.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2:**

**Chapter 13: Separate Fights Part 1**

The fight had only just began. With the destruction of the first puppet, It was not over yet. The cloaked human figure escaped his puppet armor and landed safely on the ground. He was disappointed that his only and precious self-made armor has been destroyed by this Leaf Shinobi but he was impressed that she had such strength to destroy the armored puppet.

"The show ends today Sasori." Lady Chiyo exclaimed. She was confident that they can finally defeat her grandson and bring justice to the Kazekage.

There was only silence in response. The cloaked figured immediately recovered and turned towards the the two." That is my intention as well." He finally spoked as he then removed his hood to reveal his true form and self.

Both Lady Chiyo and Sakura were greeted in surprised and shocked. Surprised, because the pink haired kunouichi never thought that the enemy would be that young! A young man. Shocked, because Lady Chiyo was very much in disbelief that the man somehow didn"t aged after all these years and pretty much looked the same as the last time she saw her grandson.

"He hasn't aged a day!" Lady Chiyo commented. She observed his grandson who was in calm and collected manner.

"There is always this thing that I really wanted to show you." Sasori said. He drew a single scroll from his pocket and opened it to reveal some symbols that glowed brightly. Not more than a second, a loud puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared, A Human-size puppet came into existence. It was very much familiar and shocking, especially to Lady Chiyo herself.

"It can't be..." Lady Chiyo trailed off. She was directly staring at the Third Kazekage or more so what's left of him. It was somehow a real Human body that has been made into a puppet.

"The Third Kazekage!?" Lady Chiyo exclaimed while Sakura gave the latter a confused and surprised looked.

The elder woman simply nodded. She would go on to explain that the Sand Village leader disappeared many years ago in some unknowm circumstances. He was the most powerful Kazekage in the Sand village's history and she wondered how could the Kazekage himself fall into the hands of the enemy but she quickly figured it out.

"So it was you and your former partner Orochimaru were responsible for the third's disappearance!" Lady Chiyo said. She accused the young man. She then would go on to explained that Orochimaru was the one who also killed Gaara's father, the fourth Kazekage and He grandson was the one who guided the enemy.

Sasori could only chuckle." You're mistaken old lady." He said as if she was not his grandmother.

"It was my subordinate who guided them but indeed, I was partnered with Orochimaru in the organization back then." He explained his side of the story.

Sakura was just silent. She could feel her blood boiling. This guy was the snake sannin's partner and He probably had conversed with him." So If you were Orochimaru's partner then that means you know him personally." The pink haired kunoichi said. She was not kidding around.

"Then you're going to answer a lot of question that I have right now." She added.

On the other hand, Sasori was not intimidated. This young woman had the guts to speak to him like that. He was just smiling at them because he really wanted them to feel his power and wrath on what he could do to them.

Sasori sarcastically sighed." I believed that would be quite impossible." He said as he readied himself for another round of bloodbath.

"Unfortunately, I must take you two out." He simply said. Not more than a second, He finally ordered his Kazekage puppet to charge towards the two.

Lady Chiyo gritted her teeth." Sakura, Brace yourself!" She exclaimed as she controlled the pink haired Kunouchi through the chakra strings attached to the girl.

Sakura nodded. She could only narrowed her eyes as she prepared herself for what's to come in the form of a mindless human puppet of the enemy.

Sasori smiled evilly. He was so sure that they were gonna be eliminated in his hands and there will no survivors.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sarada traversed through the woods. She was hurrying as fast she can to reached the main hideout where an ongoing battle between his young mom, Lady Chiyo and the enemy.

The Uchiha girl knew that she had no time to waste. Negative Thoughts were now coming up to her mind, she was worried that maybe that she was too late and the enemy had already taken care of them. Sarada then shook her head, it was not the time to be in this current state right now, She had to act fast.

There was also something bothering her lately. She somehow felt weak as if her Chakra had been drained. She wondered if this had to do with the fight against her Uncle's partner.

Sarada then suddenly stopped her tracks as she held on to a tree. Her knees were shaking and she felt a bit dizzy as if she was gonna collapse to the ground. She felt her breath shortening every single second. She thought she was losing consciousness.

"Come on! Not now!" The Uchiha girl gritted her teeth. She tried to calmed herself down. Maybe she was just having an anxiety attack. A few seconds later, all of the signs disappeared and she finally regained her composure and She then finally had the strength to travel again.

The girl then made a determined face. No matter what happens, She was going to reached that place and helped her young mom. She was gonna make sure that Akatsuki member or whoever that person's identity was not gonna hurt her.

As Time passed by, memories began to cloud her mind yet again. She began to think of her young mom. To be honest, She was just getting to know her personally. She really loved her and she won't forget how she risked her life to save her back home. It was now her turn to save her.

By the time she finally arrived at her destination. She was then greeted by an unexpected surprise. Sarada expected that the hideout would be a huge cave itself but what she saw was a cave that had been half-destroyed with its upper part gone.

Sarada could only widened her eyes in shocked when she saw the current situation inside.

It was bloodbath.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

"I never really thought that Lady Hokage would assigned you into this kind of mission!"

Hanabi wondered as she gave a very surprised looked at her future niece, who was currently resting on a tree. The Hyuuga girl was currently treating the girl's minor wounds that she sustained during her fight with the imposter clone of Neji.

Himawari could only sighed. This is what Granny Hokage had assigned them. This was their first mission so they really had to deal with. She also explained to the two that the trio had been somehow separated with the main team along the way and they stumbled upon two Akatsuki members who were revealed to be none other than, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Both Neji and Hanabi's eyes widened in shocked." You managed to find them!?" They both yelled in unison. This was just a surprising revelation.

Himawari simply nodded." Yeah, And We were able to converse with them. Well at least Sarada-nee managed to have a peaceful talk with her Uncle Itachi." She explained.

Neji then sighed." No wonder why that Kisame guy vanished into thin air while we were fighting him. He was just an illusion." He said as he finally figured it out. It now make sense.

"So Sarada fought the shark man and she managed to kicked his butt?" Hanabi asked. She couldn't believed that the latter managed to do the impossible on an S rank criminal.

"Well, Not in the butt, more likely in the face." Himawari objected. She was a witness and she saw how her adoptive big sister literally kicked the man in the face to knocked him out.

"So where are the two now?" Neji asked. He wanted to know the current situation of the two.

"Well, communicate on a walkie talkie and since all the seals have been destroyed, They might as well be on their way to save Uncle Gaara or maybe helping Aunt Sakura." She explained. These was her theories so far.

"Himawari then tried to stand up." We really need to help them." The lavender haired girl said. She can still feel the pain in her body.

Hanabi on the other hand, attempted to calm down the latter." Hima, Your wounds are not healed yet and We understand on what you want to do but you need to rest for awhile." She explained. She was also worried for hee future niece, She didn't want her to get hurt again.

Himawari did what her young Aunt had said. She calmed down and rested on the tree once again. There was this urged to get up and help her big brother and sister but she managed to put that aside for awhile.

Meanwhile, Neji suddenly realized something, if there were explosive tags planted on the seals then that means, Bushy brow, Tenten and his sensei also got involved with those tags which were detonated amd created loud explosions nearby, He hoped that they were alright.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Hanabi asked. She was hearing a familiar voice from somewhere while Neji gave her a confused looked.

There was silence that took over the area. The three kept quiet to find out where the source of the familiar voice was coming from. Then there was this stranged urge for them to looked up in the sky.

Not more than a second, The familiar voice which belonged to Might Gai could be finally heard nearby. A few moments later, something crashed on the ground in front of the three which startled them.

When the smoke cleared, An exhausted Might Gai can be seen in the small crater that the impact had created." Man, that was a long ride.' He commented as he laid down on the grassy field. His voice was tired. Apparently, He was screaming the whole time he was flying in the air. He didn't knew how along it was but it somehow felt great.

As for the three teens, They were just staring in confusion and amusement. How did the youthful sensei of Team 8 ended up here? and why was he flying in the air just a moment ago?

"Sensei!" Neji exclaimed. He headed to where his sensei was located which was in the small crater.

Hanabi could only shook her head. She wondered on how her big cousin ended up having a sensei like that in his team. She was quite amazed on how he was never influenced by the latter's Youth principles.

She then turned back to her future niece to say something but then she was greeted by the girl's silent and worried face. Apparently, her mind was somewhere else.

"Hima, is there something wrong?" Hanabi asked. She was curious on what the girl was thinking right now at the moment.

Himawari then snapped from her thoughts as she then looked back towards her young aunt." I'm fine Aunt Hanabi, It's just that I'm worried about them." She explained.

* * *

**-BACK WITH SARADA-**

The Uchiha teen had finally arrived at the main site where an ongoing battle was taking place between the pink haired teen and the elder Shinobi puppeteer. Sarada was witnessing a battle that was so intense that the place looked like a small warzone. She can't believed that the situation escalated that quickly.

As she neared the area, the raven haired teen then decided to head towards a particular area where she will not be noticed by the enemy. From there she watched as the battle unfolded in front of her eyes. By the time she had arrived, she saw how her young mom, who was batteres and wounded, destroyed the third Kazekage puppet which also shattered the black mettalic large blades that acted as a trap.

Right now there was silence that took over, it was more like a time out for everyone to recover. Sarada saw how her young mom treated the wounds of the elder puppeteer. They also had antidotes injected in their body to prevent and neutralized the poison. A few moments later, her young mom took all the available time to rest. She had let out all the pressure that was building up inside of her.

Sarada felt an urge to help her young mom. She was about to stand up when she suddenly realized that it was not the right time yet. Somehow, she had to let the things unfold before she can join the conflict.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

The Puppet master of the Akatsuki couldn't believed what he had just witnessed. His most valueable and beloved puppet has been destroyed by some mere teen from the leaf village.

"You're an impressive kid." He said. He was quite amused the fact that she destroyed with one single punch.

The pink haired teen and the elder Chiyo kept silent. They were just preparing themselves for a second assault. They knew that this was not over yet.

Sasori just smiled." It's been a long time since I've used this, you people could be the first ones to experience my masterpiece." The puppeteer explained. He then removed his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his body which had been turned into a puppet.

Everyone was shocked to see the big revelation. The question was about him not having aged a day has been finally answered. He had turned himself into one of his own creations. His body was all artificial except for one thing, his heart that was keeping him alive.

Lady Chiyo and Sakura were at loss for words. They didn't knew what to say right now. They just took cover behind two separate rock formations planning on what to do next.

On the other hand, Sasori just smiled as he positioned in a offensive stance, He drew both his hands and pointed towards the two. He opened his fist to reveal two holes and not more than a second fire burst from the his hands towards where the two were taking cover.

The final fight had just began.

* * *

As for Sarada, She found herself being the observer or audience for another while. The final fight was beginning to take shape. She knew that she would have to play her role in the near future but for the mean time she had to wait.

As an observer of this battle, the Uchiha girl saw how the puppet master of the Akatsuki used his puppet body as some kind of killing machine to deal with his enemies. His puppet body had all the weapons you could think off. It sprouted huge blades from its side, spinning rapidly to attacked the two.

It was not only that, during the battle, the puppet body even unleashed deadly acid gas that melted any solid object but the two managed to avoid the attacked itself. The main person who was on the frontline was none other than Sakura herself. She was the one that is taking all the shots while the elder Chiyo continued to back her up with her puppet abilities.

It was like some kind of action movie. Sarada remained in awe as she watched the battle unfold. Unbeknownst to her, the memories were slowly coming back to her to the point that she thought she was back home fighting the unknown enemies that invaded the village. The Uchiha herself felt her knees shaking and her heart beating faster.

There was a moment were victory was on their doorstep. Sakura managed to performed a powerful attacked on the enemy by pulling the metallic chains that sprouted from the his puppet body. By the time, she managed pull those chains. she had gotten the opportunity to get close to the enemy as she can and unleashed a single punch that sent the Akatsuki member flying away to a distance and the puppet body destroyed and scattered into large pieces especially the actual heart which landed on a specific spot beside the pupper body.

It was this moment that everyone thought that the battle was over. However, a few moments later there was a strange energy that engulfed the destroyed puppet body and suddenly in a few blinks of an eye, it was put back together again and Sasori came back to into being once more to continue the battle.

This time, the battle had reached into a higher level. Sasori, who finally had enough of playing games began to treat this seriously. He smiled as he opened a small part in his chest, where his heart was located and a surged of Chakra erupted from it releasing a large number of strings. He then drew out a scroll that was attached to his puppet body and with a few handsigns and incantations, He summoned his own army of puppets to counter his grandmother's small number.

Thus the battle continued with the situation turning into a small but full-blowned war. Sakura braced herself for another round as she began to defend herself from the attacking large number of puppets.

Meanwhile, The memories took a toll as the raven haired teen began to see visions from her war-torned home. When she blinked for the first time, she suddenly found herself seeing her young mom beinf replaced by her real mom. Sarada widened her eyes in shocked, this was the exact same scene she remembered. The scene where her mom took her last stand to protect her from the invading enemies.

Sarada began to panic, She didn't knew what to do right now. At this point she felt helpless. She began to survey her surroundings and it was total chaos. Her world began to slow down as she cannot hear a single thing around her. Unbeknownst to her a large puppet had took noticed of her and it headed towards her from behind.

As for Sarada, she just closed her eyes to get away from this. She knew that the trauma was still there and she was beginning to see visions of how her mom perished and she really had no idea how to deal with it. It was just silence around her as if there was no battle at all. A few moments later, she felt an unexplainable peace in her mind. There was this presence that gave her comfort as if it was telling her not to worry.

Suddenly, A very familiar voice spoke which the girl recognized.

**"Sarada, Mama will be always here for you."**

By this time, Sarada opened her eyes. She felt a strong surged of energy that electrified her body. The anxiety and nervousness was gone. It was replaced with full confidence and determination. By the time, the large puppet reached her point blank range, it quickly raised its large blade to strike the girl.

Sarada's eyes automatically activated her sharingan, and the girl immediately evaded the strike, she then turned around with full speed and performed a single powerful punch which instantly destroyed the puppet into pieces. She then turned around saw that other puppets were taking noticed of her.

The Uchiha girl smirked as she then charged towards the main scene of the battle, she was sure gonna enjoy this.

* * *

**-A LITTLE WHILE LATER-**

The battle continued to rage on, The combined force of Sakura and the elder Chiyo's white puppets clashed with Sasori and his own army of creations. If someone would be present during the battle they would actually witness a royal rumble between those puppets.

However, the main event slowly shifted on the unexpected appearance of the raven haired time traveller. Sarada was having the time of her life, since she joined the battle, she was now a big help towards her allies. She somehow attracted a large number puppets which charged towards her.

Meanwhile, the other three had took noticed of the newcomer, who was easily rampaging through the puppets one by one. The elder Chiyo was surprised to see the girl because she hadn't seen her before. Sakura was shocked because she was not aware that the rookie was here and she was fighting the puppets, and she held on her own. Sasori was amused to see this newcomer, somehow she reminded her of Itachi.

As for Sarada, her emotions were sky high. She was not furious or whatsoever, she wanted to get everything straight and she was looking for a way for the situation to not end in a bloodier note. She was gonna make sure that everyone will stay alive.

"Who's that young lady?" Lady Chiyo asked.

"That's Sarada, She's one of the rookies that were assigned on this mission." Sakura explained. She also wondered on how she managed to get here.

"I see." Lady Chiyo nodded in understanding. She observed the girl and she was amazed on how she handled the situation. She was quite skilled and smart.

By the time Sarada was finishing the last few puppets, She suddenly felt a presence heading towards her and she turned around to see Sasori who was the one to charged towards her. The puppet master, who wielded his own two blades, attempted to strike the girl.

On the other hand, Sarada having already anticipated this move, quickly evaded the blades that were mean't to strike her, she then drew her Kunai from her pouch and countered the move by slashing the blade itself so hard that it broke and fell to the ground. She then decided to go on the offensive and clashed fire with fire.

"How impressive." Sasori commented as he then unleashed a series of combos using his blade against her. He wanted to see for himself if this was strong but unbeknownst to him, he was underestimating the latter.

Sarada carefully evaded those attacks against her and waited for right moment to counter it. At the same time, she was already thinking of a way on she could finish this in one swoop.

On the other hand, Sasori was observing the girl as he then noticed a familiar red color in her eyes." Sharingan? But that's impossible!?" He thought to himself. He only knew of Itachi and his younger brother as the only ones who had the ability but this girl can somehow used it or unless she was an Uchiha herself.

Sarada on the other hand, had finally made up her mind on what to do next, she was blocking and evading his attacks as she tried to looked for an opening. When the right time had finally came, which Sasori made another attempt again to slash her, the Uchiha girl then dropped her kunai as she then grabbed the man's hand and struggled a bit to held on.

Sasori smirked." It's no used, You'll eventually get tired of struggling." He taunted the girl who just kept silent as she held two of the man's hands which prevented him from doing anything but slowly the man was gaining the upper hand was overwhelming yhe girl.

Sarada then looked up and met the man face to face and eye to eye." I think you're mistaken." She said with a smile much to the latter's surprised.

The Uchiha girl's three tomoe red eyes then began to transform into another form as it spun to take a shape of small red flower and made a direct eye contact with the latter.

Sasori's eyes widened in shocked. **" Mangekyou Sharingan!?**." He exclaimed as he came contact into one of the most deadliest eye abilities of the Uchiha clan. His vision began to change as small black flames started to appear all over his surroundings and he tried remove or escape but the black flames just kept on coming and climbing all over his puppet body.

Sarada stared and observed the man. She had used the last few of her Chakra to cast out a dojutsu called " **Amaterasu** " which produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Chiyo were just standing there and watching the whole scene unfold. Sakura was wondering on why was the man was going crazy. What has gotten into him? Chiyo was trying to figure this out. This was the first time her grandson was in current state as if he was being tortured by an invinsible force.

Meanwhile, Sarada waited for the perfect time to dispel the jutsu and once she removed the jutsu, she immediately went for the final move by charging at the latter with full speed, she then gave the final blow by performing a combo of hooks and haymakers. The last one was an uppercut to the chin which sent the latter flying away to distance and he crashed into a rock formation.

Silence had taken over the whole area. Sakura and Chiyo were just staring at raven haired teen. They were in disbelief that she managed to defeat Sasori in a nick of time. Just who was this girl?

Sasori laid down on the rocky ground. This was the first time that he felt pain and was defeated. All hope was lost now. He just wanted to end this once and for all. A few moments later, he was then met face to face again with the girl who stood above him. The girl gave him a serious stare as she held his blade on her hand.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and Kill me." Sasori said. He urged the latter to end his life once and for all and he expected that from her. There was no point of getting himself redeemed from this.

Sarada gave a serious stare. She gripped the blade from her hand and she raised it to strike the man. Although, she had no intention to kill him but to only scare him and show him that there is still hope to change.

As she was about to do it, a voice then yelled at her.

"Young lady please stop!" Lady Chiyo yelled out. As she immediately headed towards her grandson. She couldn't take it anymore. She still loved her grandson.

Sasori was taken by shocked as he didn't expected that his grandmother would rushed to his side. All these years, he never felt loved by his grandmother but somehow there was this strange emotion that he felt. He then stared at the raven haired girl who was giving him a smile of encouragement as if she was telling that there is still hope to change.

Sarada on the other hand, stared at the red haired puppeteer and his grandmother. This was the first time that she actually seen them like this. She then turned around to face her young mom who was giving her worried face.

"Sarada, Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she took a few steps closer.

"M-Mom?" Sarada muttered before suddenly collapsing to the ground due to exhaustion and overusage of her chakra. Sakura quickly caught the girl before she can fully land on the rocky surface.

Meanwhile, As Sarada felt her consciousness was fading away, her last thought was that of her blonde teammate. What has happened to him. Was He alright?

She hoped that He was.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WITH BORUTO-**

It was like a cat and mouse chase. It had been an hour since Boruto started to pursuit the Akatsuki Member Deidara who was riding his giant bird made of clay.

"Man, are things gonna be like this for awhile?" Boruto asked. He wondered if they were gonna continue the cat and mouse game all day.

The blonde teen also observed his young dad and Uncle Kakashi who were also in pursuit to catch the culprit. Boruto felt irritated because the enemy won't shut up and kept taunting the two. He had to find a way get unnoticed and attack him from behind. Although, How's he gonna do that?

"Come on Boruto you can do this!" The blonde teen was overwhelmed with thoughts. He was currently on the upper ground and was dashing his way through the forest. On his left side, he can see the whole scene of the cat and mouse game.

Boruto then took a deept breath. He finally made up his mind as he prepared himself. Apparently, He was gonna jump of the cliff towards the giant clay bird. A few moments later, the blonde finally decided it was time, but first he was gonna do a special move for the enemy.

By this time, Deidara had unleashed his clay bombs in the form of small creatures which jumped to its target. Although, the two leaf shinobi managed to avoid his attacks. He also survived being teleported away by the white haired shinobi via the Kamui ability.

Deidara could only smile. He knew he had the upper hand. He was confident that they wouldn't get him that easy. Although, the celebration was short-lived.

He suddenly felt a presence coming towards him. It was not from below but from left side. The Akatsuki bomb expert then turned to his side to see some kind of ball of energy that was going towards him.

"What!?" Deidara exclaimed. He was suddenly caught off guard by an unexpected attack but suddenly, the ball of energy disappeared into thin air.

Deidara took a sighed of relief as he deduced that the ball of energy or a Rasengan was just an illusion." You think that would scare me to go down?" He taunted.

 **"Yeah, Definitely it will jumpscare you!"**  A voice then suddely spoke or yelled.

As Deidara was gonna say his next words, the ball of energy suddenly reappeared in front of him and not more than a second it went directly straight to his face which sent him directly into the forest.

Naruto and Kakashi were wide eye in surprised. They were still pursuing the man when he got suddenly hit by something unusual which was some kind of rasengan but it was somehow flying. Who was the one responsible for this? Where did that strange Rasengan came from.

As for Boruto, He finally made the jump and safely landed on top of the giant clay bird. He suspected that his Uncle Gaara might be inside the bird and as he was about to drew his kunai. The clay bird suddenly turned its direction and headed to the forest much to the surprised of the blonde.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Boruto exclaimed as he held on to the bird who then flew towards an area of the forest where its true owner was located.

The clay bird was flying at a rapid speed and was heading towards Deidara, who was just standing there and holding a clay bomb in his hand. He was evilly smiling as he had prepared something for this newcomer. It was payback time.

For Boruto, He just made a confident smile. He then braced himself for the impact. He knew that he was heading directly towards the man and was gonna clashed with him at any second. The blonde then drew his Kunai from his pocket and readied himself for the clash.

"Let's do this Dattebassa!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS.**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	28. Separate fights 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**I was quite** **busy for the several days because of school again. Although, I was able to find time to write the chapter.**

**Thank you for understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2: Separate Fights Part 2**

"Man, This is really hurts!"

Who knew that the explosion from awhile ago could inflict some pain for a certain Bushy brow shinobi. Rock Lee gazed at the blue sky as he still laid down on grassy ground. His thoughts were currently moving around his mind in the form of questions, like why was here in the first place? or who was responsible for that explosive tag that almost brought him to the brink of death.

Rock Lee slightly chuckled. He was a student of Youth and why would he feel so less energetic right now? Apparently, He should be on his way and searching for the others. He was worried about them because He hasn't hear their responses via the bluetooth communication device.

"What has happened to them?" He asked himself. The last time he heard their voices, was around the time when the explosion took place. He heard them screaming through the small speakers. He wondered if they were at the same position as them, getting blast off by the explosion.

An hour had already passed since and Bushy brow decided to rise up as long as he had the strength to do so. Although, as he was about to stand up, He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Rock Lee cringed. He then darted his eyes towards his legs and was greeted by a small piece of wood that has slightly impaled a particular area on his left leg. Bushy Brow was a bit horrified to see this and he almost fainted because of that.

He tried to calmed himself down by taking a number of deep breaths. He just doesn't want to think about his current injury right now. A few minutes had already passed and still there was no one around to help him. He tried to contact the others via the bluetooth device but no one was answering his calls.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rock Lee exclaimed. He rested his himself again but this time it was on a nearby tree.

"Looks like I'm on my own for awhile." Rock Lee thought. He really needed to stand up and find the others or at least one of them but he's gonna have to go through with this serious injury first before he could stand up. Maybe He should take lessons from Naruto to further improved his chakra so that he could summon a shadow clone to help himself.

Rock Lee could feel his consciousness was fading away. He was beginning to think that this was just a dream and when he wakes up he will be back at the village. That sounds like a really good idea!

As the young man closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a presence nearby and was heading towards him. Rock Lee's consciousness was slowly being brought back and by the time he opened his eyes once again, He saw a familiar teenage brown haired girl staring worriedly at him.

"Tenten is that you?" Rock Lee asked. His vision was quite blurry at the moment. He had to confirm if that was really his teammate in front of him.

"Yes it's me Lee." Tenten replied back. She wondered what happened to her teammate and why there was a piece of wood that was stuck on his leg? Did someone attacked him?

By the time Bushy Brow's vision became clearer. He finally had the opportunity to see his teammate and he widened his eyes in surprised." Tenten? What happened to you? W-Why are you all wet?" He asked.

Tenten could only sighed. She would go on to explain that when she got to the place where the seal was located, She noticed that there was an explosive tag, which was placed beside the seal and when she was about to investigate further, the explosive tag suddenly detonated and exploded.

"Well, good thing you managed to avoid the blast." Rock Lee commented. It was safe to say that his teammate was in one piece.

Tenten nodded." Yeah, But this is how I get wet, I landed on the water." She explained. By the time she got away from the blast, she unexpectedly landed on the watery surface of river. She also wondered who put those explosive tags there and how did this someone managed there first before her.

Rock Lee nodded in understanding." I see. You're not alone." He said as he beckoned the latter to turned around and pointed to the area where the destroyed tree was located.

Tenten then did what the latter had said as she turned around to face the destroyed tree. She immediately realized that her bushy brow teammate was in the same situation as she had. She then turned her eyes back to him and gave him a sad looked.

Rock Lee forced a smile." Yeah I know, But we really need to...ahh come on!" He cringed in pain yet again as he tried to stand up forgetting that his left leg waa seriously injured by the blast.

Tenten held her teammate carefully." Careful Lee, You can't just stand, You're injured!" She said as she placed her backpack on the ground. She then opened her back pack and drew the necessary things that she needed.

Rock Lee observed his teammate who was pulling out some medical supplies from her backpack. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Relax Lee, I know What I'm doing. I'm going to treat your wound." Tenten said. It was Good thing that she brought some medical supplies in this mission. In addition, Her friend Sakura, shared some of her some useful knowledge in the form of basic ways on how treat a wound like what she was seeing right now on her teammate's leg.

"Alright, Lee just calmed down, I'm just gonna removed this piece of wood on your leg slowly." Tenten explained as she wore then wore a pair of gloves and started the procedure.

On the other hand, Rock Lee simply nodded. He made a very tough face to show that he wasn't afraid of any medical operation just like this." Come on Rock Lee, You have the power of Youth, You can do It and-" As he was about to finish his sentence, his teammate already had pulled out the small piece of wood on his leg.

Instead of screaming in pain. He just fainted back on the ground. Maybe this was how he reacted to pain everytime.

* * *

- **AWHILE LATER-**

By the time Tenten had finished the successful procedure. She had to admit that even though this was a pretty much basic thing, it was quite a challenge of treating his wounds. She really had to be careful and not screw up. She did all what she can to treat the wound as possible. In fact it was just a small wound in the flesh.

The brown haired weapons expert sat down and rest herself on a nearby tree. The whole thing really tired her out and she began to think that being a medic-nin wasn't that easy based on this experience.

Tenten took a a couple of deep breaths. She observed her teammate who was still in slumber. Looks like He fainted when she removed the small piece of wood from his leg.

Now silence was the one in charged for while. Thoughts began to circulate her mind. She thought about the others on how were they doing right now. Where they still fighting the two Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidara. What about their Sensei? What has become of him since he was also involved in a similar situation much like theirs.

Then suddenly, there was a loud explosion that was heard from a few miles away. Tenten snapped from her thoughts as she turned her eyes to the direction where she heard the loud explosion. It was then followed by multiple blast as smoke began to engulfed that area.

Tenten widened her eyes in surprised." What could be happening there?" She thought. She then looked towards her teammate who was still unconscious.

"We really need to get out of here." Tenten thought as she stood up and headed towards her unconscious teammate.

"Come on Lee." She said as she attempted to carry the unconscious young man. She was gonna carry him on her back and she hoped that he wasn't that heavy.

Surprisingly, Bushy brow wasn't that heavy and in fact very light. Tenten quickly remembered the trainings that their sensei have given to them and she realized that all those trainings that they had were to improved their speed, agility and it made them light.

"Thanks Gai-sensei." She muttered as she began her journey to find the others while carrying the unconscious Rock Lee.

* * *

**-BACK AT THE HIDEOUT-**

The battle was officially over. The shinobi from the leaf and sand village had succeeded in defeating the Akatsuki member, Sasori. This was also the first ever time that they managed to apprehend the latter by not forcebly killing him. The fight took a long while and it was not an easy fight to begin with. But because of the arrival of certain raven haired rookie who surprised everybody and was actually the one who defeated the enemy himself, The fight abruptly ended.

Sasori stared and observed the current situation before hand. He was currently tied by metallic chains and is heavily guarded by his grandmother's puppets. He wondered why there were so paranoid about him escaping contrast to the truth that he was not going to do it. All his creations were destroyed and basically he just run out of confidence to fight back.

Thoughts were now flowing around his mind. There was a reason on why he decided to call the fight quits. When that newcomer arrived, He was amused on how the girl could handle his creations and so he decided to fight her herself in order to test her abilities further more let alone unknowingly underestimating her. When she began to show her strength and wits, that when he realized that he was not match from her. He also began to doubt his sanity if he really saw the "Sharingan" in her eyes or was it all just a Genjutsu to begin with?

The last thing that He noticed about the girl was in the sense that she was telling him something important. Sasori knew what she mean't that there was still hope to redeemed himself for all the atrocities that he had done ever since he left the sand village. But How was he gonna do it? reedeming himself.

"Hey! is there something bothering you?" A female voice then asked which snapped him from his thoughts.

Sasori then looked up and was greeted by the pink haired kunouichi from the leaf village, who was giving him a suspicious stare. "Why are you giving me that look?" She asked.

Sasori blinked a couple of times before realizing that she was talking to him." Oh, I was just wondering if she is a member of your team?" He smiled as he calmly asked his question.

Sakura raised an eyebrow." Of course she is part of the team! Just what what exactly are you planning?" She asked again placing her hands on her hips. She was treating the unconscious raven haired girl when she noticed that the latter was staring at them lately.

It's been awhile passed since the battle took place and there was this awkward silence that took over. It must've been really weird when you are conversing with a person that you've fought just now. Well, at least for Sakura it really was plus it's been really weird that the guy has been really behave and quite lately as if he was really cooperating with them.

Chiyo on the other hand, just observed her grandson. She was really confused on what He did just now. Why would He surrender just like that? Why was He just silent all the time? and Was there something that changed him throughout?

Sasori just simply smiled." Oh, that's great to hear! I guess she is more stronger than the two of you." He said.

Sakura frowned. She was not in the mood at the moment so she grabbed him by the collar." Alright then smart butt, I don't really know what you're up to but if you try to escape or even hurt my friends, you're gonna get it!" She threatened the man.

Sasori made a surprised face. What did he just said to make her angry?" Look, I know you people are still furious of with me because of what I've done." He explained. There was no need for them to be serious right now since the fight was over. He just wanted to have a conversation with them.

"But if you people wanted to know more information about Orochimaru, then I would be pleased to tell." Sasori added which caught the full attention of the two.

"But first, you gotta tell me what has become of Deidara."

* * *

**-WITH BORUTO-**

Boruto narrowed his eyes as he prepared himself for the big clash with the man. Before that, He quickly observed what the guy was up to, and he immediately noticed that he was holding some sort of clay bombs in the form of insects.

The blonde teenager who was still on the giant clay bird, then drew out his Kunai, He then waited for the right moment to strike. On the other hand, Deidara smirked. He was the owner of that clay bird and he can control it to move its direction. However, the other blonde was one step ahead of him.

As soon as He was about to control the bird. Boruto quickly jump off the bird towards the man with full speed which caught the latter off guard. Deidara was shocked as he suddenly felt pain in right hand as he turned his eyes to see that Kunai, that the blonde was holding just now had impaled it. He then looked back towards his former direction to see a fist that immediately went to his face.

Boruto succeeded on his first move as he was able to sent the man crashing on the tree while the giant clay bird crashed on a nearby area. However, it didn't stop from there, the teenage time traveller continued to charge towards his enemy.

At the same time Deidara, who immediately recovered from the impact of the punch, then attempted to used one of his own attacks but the other was just too fast and already unleashed another attack by performing a hook which directly went to his cheeks followed by an uppercut in the gut thus and the last move was a strong kick that sent him flying from a distance yet again.

* * *

- **MEANWHILE-**

Naruto and Kakashi who had followed the blonde rookie, finally arrived at the scene and were very much surprised on what has transpired. It seemed that the newcomer was already taking care of the enemy.

"He's strong." Naruto muttered under his breath. He was amazed on how the latter handle the enemy.

He then began to observed his surroundings and he caught a glimpse of giant white clay bird laying on the ground. "Gaara!" He yelled out as he hurried his way towards the bird.

Kakashi, who was also observing the situation, followed the blonde. He can sense his desperation and fear. By the time Naruto got to the giant clay bird, He summoned several clones to help him removed the middle part of the bird because that's where his friend was contained inside.

"Please be alive!" Naruto was full of emotions. He was afraid that his friend wouldn't make it because he saw him motionless and unconscious just awhile ago back at the cave.

Kakashi who just arrived at the scene, began to feel weak and he almost dropped on ground but one of his student's clones caught him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?" The clone asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I must've overused my Sharingan." He explained. He then observed his student. He was beginning to sense that things would be getting much worse later on. He can sense the blonde's emotions which were in really higher levels right now.

"I just hope Naruto is okay." Kakashi thought as he watched the blonde, who was searching for the young Kazekage inside the clay bird.

He then remembered a warning from the Toad Sage himself. If Naruto should be taken over by grief and anger, then that would be a sign of the Kyuubi finally taking over him.

Kakashi sighed. He needed to gather more strength if this really happens. He then drew a paper seal from his pocket which was given to him by the white haired sannin. He examined the paper seal, He had only one shot and try if ever the Kyuubi takes over his student.

However, Unbeknownst to him, Red crimsom chakra were slowly forming around the blonde teen.

* * *

**-BACK WITH BORUTO-**

Boruto quickly followed the trail where the enemy landed into. It didn't took him more than a second when he finally found the enemy. He was laying on the ground motionlessly.

The blonde teenager then decided to investigate to see if the latter is really unconscious or was just pretending. By the time that he got to the spot, He was then greeted by shocked as he saw that the body was somehow slowly degrading and turning into some kind of white clay.

"You've got to be kidding me" Boruto said. He just realized that this was not really the real enemy but was just some kind of decoy.

"Then where is the real one?" Boruto wondered as he surveyed his surroundings, which was now somewhere in the forest.

There was silence that took over area. Boruto then closed his eyes for a moment. By the time, He finally opened his eyes, The Jougan was activated. He began to survey his surroundings once again to find the enemy's chakra and his total presence.

Not too long, He finally got what he was looking for. As He was about to make his move towards the direction where the presence of the enemy was located, He immediately stopped his tracks. There was a powerful maleovent energy that he felt surged from a nearby area.

Boruto widened his eyes as He knew this familiar energy. Not wasting any time, the blonde quickly headed to the area where Kakashi and his Young Dad was located.

* * *

- **WITH DEIDARA-**

He had really no choice but to hide for awhile. He was battered, bruised and had lost an arm because of those leaf Shinobi. Deidara hid in bush that was enough for him to fit in.

He was observing the blonde from a few distances away and wondered about his abilities. He had never seen a person so fast and strong that he was able to apprehend him in a short time. It really made his knees trembled for a bit.

Luckily, He made himself a clone made out of clay to deal with the latter. He got to admit that he wasn't in that clone's place or else he was gonna be turned into swiss cheese.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

It was a very long journey from the cave then into the forest. Sakura and the elder Chiyo were definitely tired and beaten to exhaustion. Adding the fact, that they were with an Akatsuki member, who is considered a dangerous S-rank nin. Things got really a bit complicated, at least for the pink haired girl and the elder puppeteer.

However, There was a difference about the situation right now. The red headed puppeteer was not tied to any chain or being heavily guarded anymore and he had in fact volunteered to help carry the still unconscious raven haired girl by using a makeshift portable stretcher that he himself built out of his puppets.

This was really strange for any Leaf or Sand Shinobi right now. An Akatsuki member and S rank criminal showing his kindness and not even doing anything that would be considered a threat. What was the reason for this sudden change in heart?

Lady Chiyo, who was still baffled observed her grandson. She was trying to search any logical answer that she can think of right now. Was there something that really change him during the battle? This was the first time ever she had seen his grandson act like this since He was a young boy.

As for Sasori, He had seen something from the raven haired teen which he cannot explain. It was something that He called "Hope" He wasn't sure why this was affecting him in some way. But He was sure that because of this girl, It had given him the chance to redeem himself.

As the group made their way throughout the forest, There was this sudden burst of powerful maleovent energy that they felt from a few miles away and it was so strong that it gave them goosebumps.

* * *

**-AT THE SAME TIME-**

Himawari suddenly stopped her tracks. She suddenly felt this rage of powerful energy that swept through out the forest. She then turned around to face the others who felt the energy too.

"What the heck was that?" Hanabi asked. She was definitely having goosebumps right now.

For the lavender haired girl, the energy that she felt just now was somehow familiar. She just can't figured it out but She knew that it was from her young dad.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WITH BORUTO-**

It was all suspiciously too quiet. Boruto traversed through the forest to search for his Uncle Kakashi and young Dad. The powerful energy just now that burst like wildfire seemed to have calmed down. When He finally arrived at his destination, He was then greeted by a shocking site.

Boruto widened his eyes in shocked." What happened here!?" He exclaimed as he observed his surroundings.

It seemed like the area that he was in right now has been turned into some kind of small battle zone with many trees laying on the ground. As the blonde continued to investigate his surroundings, He then suddenly caught a glimpse of a white haired man from a few distance away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Boruto exclaimed. He immediately headed towards the white haired jounin who was laying face down on the ground and groaning in pain.

By the time the blonde arrived to the latter's aid. He immediately turned him around from facing the ground and helped him rest on a nearby tree.

"Hang on there Kakashi-sensei. Could you tell me what happened?" Boruto asked. He was beginning to worry every moment.

Kakashi groaned pain. He tried to get up but his body won't cooperate. He was disappointed that He didn't noticed that the Kyuubi would take over in a short time. He would go on to explained that the when they finally retrieved the Kazekage, they were already too late. He was gone.

"He's gone!?" Boruto was shocked. He didn't expected it. He was all in disbelief. Kakashi then pointed to where the body of the Kazekage was located which was rested on a nearby tree.

Kakashi could only give him a sad face that then suddenly turned into a face of warning." Bolt, You have to listen to me." He said as he drew a paper seal from his pocket.

"Here take this seal." He said. He explained that when they discovered that the Kazekage had passed on that it was too much for Naruto to handle and He fully let his emotions, especially his anger take over him thus the Kyuubi and its Chakra was able to take over him and wrecked havoc just awhile ago. He tried to stop him but he was just too overwhelming and fast.

There was silence that took over the area. Both of them felt an overwhelming presence that was nearing them. It was Kakashi who first widened his eyes in shocked as he caught a glimpse of red crimson chakra behind the latter.

Boruto quickly realized based on the reaction of Kakashi. He slowy turned his head to face the presence that was behind him. By the time, that he fully turned around, He was then greeted by shocked and the current state of his young dad.

"D-Dad?" Boruto muttered under his breath. He almost stuttered as he saw his young dad fully engulfed in red crimson chakra. His eyes, then made contact with those menacing crimson slitted eyes. He then realized that this was not his Young dad that was in front of him.

It was the Kyuubi no Youko himself.

**(CHAPTER ENDS)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	29. Separate fights 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: It had been a very busy week for me. There are a lot of activities from school especially group presentations. But on a good note, I was able to find the free time to write and to be honest, Its really hard t** **o write once you get affected by the writer's block virus.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 15: Separate fights Part 3**

There was silence that took over the area. Both of them felt an overwhelming presence that was nearing them. It was Kakashi who first widened his eyes in shocked as he caught a glimpse of red crimson chakra from behind the latter. This was no good news for anyone, especially for the blonde rookie.

Boruto quickly realized based on the reaction of Kakashi. He slowly turned his head to face the maleovent presence that was behind him. By the time, that he fully turned around, He was then greeted by shocked.

"D-Dad?" Boruto almost stuttered as he saw his young dad fully engulfed in red crimson chakra. His eyes, then made contact with those menacing crimson slitted eyes. He then realized that this was not his Young dad that in front of him.

It was the Kyuubi no Youko himself.

Boruto could feel his heart beat faster second by second. He was suddenly thrown into situation that is the most difficult yet. He was not really sure if this was his dad or the other taking over but He was sure that he needed to find a way to get out of this dangerous situation at hand.

"Bolt, You need to get out here." Kakashi warned. He was extremely worried for the rookie. Facing a Jinchurikki is a hundred percent life threatening and He wasn't sure on how the blonde rookie will handle the current situation that he stucked in.

Although, The only thing that really confused him is that He was just standing there and not doing anything. Time was running out. The main goal is to placed the seal on the latter's head and He will calmed down instantly." Bolt, What are you doing!?" He said.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, We're gonna get through this." Boruto said. He assured the white haired Jounin to not be afraid or overthink. They were gonna overcome this no matter what the consequences or circumstances are.

Boruto took a deep breath to release the pressure inside of him. This was not a battle of physical aspects but a battle of wits. He had to outsmart his young kyuubified dad. He then began to examined his surroundings, they were still in the forest and the area around them was quite small so it was a bit diffcult for the blonde to move around place. He then decided to think of another area which was wider than here. As He continued to observed his surroundings, He noticed a certain direction which leads into an area where a small pond was located.

"Jackpot!" Boruto thought. The place was the one that he was looking for and it was perfect for him to execute his plan. But He had to get the latter's attention first so that the white haired instructor of the team will be in a safer hands.

He then observed his Kyuubified dad. He described him as somewhat animal-like since the Kyuubi's chakra is taking over him slowly and molding his mind. The Kyuubified Naruto was looking at all places, He was actually aware of everything and was kept distracted by all the living objects and even the rustling sounds of the trees in the forest. This also gave Boruto the idea for his plan.

He then directly stared at his young dad's eyes so that he can try to get his attention. A few moments had passed and the Kyuubified Naruto quickly noticed the other blonde staring at him.

"Grrrrr." Kyuubi Naruto growled. He was seeing everything as his enemy that must be eliminated.

Boruto took a deep breath. He finally got the latter's attention. The next step was to dash as fast he can to the area. This will really take a lot of effort for him to do this and He was up for the challenge but before to that, He slightly moved his hand which his Kyuubified Dad instantly noticed. The blonde then tried moved slightly to test if the other was gonna follow him and He did.

"Alright, Boruto You can do this." He kept telling himself over and over again. He felt that his knees were slightly trembling.

"Alright on the count of three..." He muttered as he readied himself for the big run.

Boruto's world began to slow down for him. As he finally started the countdown to three. He knew that he had only one was shot at this so he had to carefully execute his plan and not screw up anything.

 **"One..."**  He said. He slowly began to bend his knees.

 **"Two..."**  The tension was getting higher. He was just one step away.

**"Three...!"**

When the last number was counted, The blonde's world sped up in a blinked of an eye. He began to move as He made a dashed for it as fast he can. On the other hand, the Kyuubified Naruto immediately followed him towards the said area.

It was like a race against time. Boruto who was sprinting as fast as He can, turned his eyes towards his and saw his young Kyuubified dad on the same par as him. He was that fast when his taken over by the Kyuubi himself. He also noticed that every tree was going down everytime his young dad passed by it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Boruto commented. This was really not going to be an easy task to do. He then turned back to original direction and saw that he was nearing his destination. It was like He was being chased by a Human-size wolf.

Everything seemed to going according to plan but when He was finally just a distances away, The teenage time traveller then proceeded to form a familiar hand sign to summon several clones but at the last moment, a strong shockwave suddenly hit him from behind.

"What!?" Boruto exclaimed as the shockwave sent him flying towards the small rock formations which were situated on the small pond. Luckily, He was able to braced himself for impact and landed on the watery ground instead.

From being dry to being full blown wet. It was still not over yet. Boruto wiped the water out from his eyes. By the time He had opened it, He was then greeted by his young Kyuubified dad who was had jump towards him with his sharp claws ready strike him.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised. He immediately made his move and was able to get out in time before the latter was able to land his claws on his face. At the same time, the Kyuubified Naruto landed on the watery ground and continued to attack the blonde. The bubbling crimson Chakra on his right hand manifested into a giant claw and thus the cat and mouse game continued.

The small peaceful pond area wasn't the same as it used to before. Since two individuals who were in a ongoing chase, the area had been turned into a small battle zone. Boruto, who was still stuck on a situation of being turned into a pancake, was thinking of a way to get himself out of this mess as soon a possible. Meanwhile, He was evading every smash made his young dad.

"Dammit! Dad this is not you!" Boruto exclaimed. He tried to even talked the latter out but It was not working, Then he remembered that His young dad was not in the proper mind for any kind of conversation right now. He was facing a mindless entity.

Boruto gritted his teeth. He had to act fast. He doesn't want to spend the whole day being the mouse. A few moments later, He finally thought of a way out of here. This was going to be his "Plan B" or last resort to end this once and for all. First He needed to create some space to avoid being smashed yet again. He had to use his speed and agility to get the results that he wanted.

By the time He managed to find a way to create space. The blonde time traveller then quickly formed a familiar handsign and finally summoned three clones. He gave a small confident smile as he can finally execute his move against his young dad.

He instructed the three clones to disperse themselves around area and distract the kyuubified Naruto until He brings himself on the brink of dizziness and confusion. On the other hand, the kyuubified Naruto was at the height of his alertness and awarenes. He kept looking around, specifically towards the three clones who were going around and distracting him.

One clone was trying to distract him by calling out "Over here! and continued to run around the place. The second clone was began to attacked the confused kyuubified Naruto by giving him surprising punches from every angle. The last clone came from behind the latter and held him. The other two clones also followed the last clone and all of them were now doing to their best to keep him restraint.

"Boss! It's your move!" One of the clones exclaimed. The clones have to admit that they can't held the kyuubified Naruto much longer. He was slowly breaking free from their clutches.

Boruto wasted no time as He executed his final move towards his young dad. Holding the paper seal carefully and tightly. The blonde time traveller burst out in full speed from his former position towards the other young man. On the other hand, the kyuubi controlled Naruto finally broke free from the three clones as all of them disappeared into a puff of smoke and was about attack the blonde was once more.

Although, Boruto was once step ahead and by the time he reached a certain point where he was finally closer, He immediately used the paper seal and shoved into his young dad's forehead. Kyuubi Naruto screamed in pain as he immediately felt the affects of the paper seal which was placed upon him.

As for the teenage time traveller. He was then taken to a different journey. By the time He placed the paper seal on the latter's forehead, a bright light suddenly flashed before his eyes. He then began to see images and scenarios as if He was really there. There, He saw a young blonde boy walking along the streets as the hateful eyes of villagers stood by and watch.

Then scene had changed and He saw the same young boy being bullied and ridiculed by a angry mob, the young boy tried to escape for his life but it was too late. The scene then changed, He saw the same young boy laying on the ground beaten and crying.

Boruto was taken over by anger. How could the villagers do that that poor young boy!? He was about to help the young boy before being brought back to reality once more. He widened his eyes in surprised as he was found himself back in the forest.

Boruto blinked a couple of times, before realizing what had happened, He then looked down and saw his young dad was finally back to normal, the Kyuubi's chakra was gone and He was crying like a lost child. "N-Naruto Are you alright?" He asked.

There was no response from the blonde Jinchurikki. He was just laying there as if He had given up from everything. He had real tears in eyes and He had sorrow and guilt as his only companion right now. He didn't want to talk to anybody about anything.

Boruto sighed. He understood what his young dad waa going through right now. The only thing that He can do right now is helped him get up from the ground. " Let me help you." He said as he proceeded to assist the latter on getting up.

It was kind of a little struggle. Naruto felt weak as if all his chakra was drained and He could only limped himself while the rookie assisted him of walking back through the area where Kakashi was located.

As they made their way back to the area. Boruto observed his young dad who was just looking down as if He had no motivation or energy. He sighed yet again. Another thought had came to him once more, He had an unfinished business with that Akatsuki member but right now He had no choice but to help his young dad and Uncle Kakashi for awhile.

He just hope that bastard will get his own Karma.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Deidara made a wide smile. It seemed that He finally avoided those leaf shinobi from just awhile ago. He considered himself as a lucky guy and a clever guy for hiding in the spot that he could ever hid on.

"Looks like I'm free to go." The Bomb expert said. He began to crawl his way out of the large bushes of the forest back towards a quieter area where no one will see or noticed him.

He still can't over the fact of his lost arm and especially that blonde guy that really resembled the Jinchurikki. Sure, He had fought a lot of people that were very fast but this one was different. He had an elite speed and agility that he had never seem before. He never recovered from his attacks just because He was just too fast.

Deidara gritted his teeth in annoyance. He promised to himself that He will back stronger and He will get his revenge on him. Looks like He found a worthy opponent to test out his skills and abilities as the greatest kinjutsu and bomb expert that ever lived.

Sure, He was too confident right now but He wondered if that blonde fellow had siblings. If he had then that sibling might be also strong as him.

By the time, He finally reached his destination. He then slowly crawled out from the last bush and turned around expecting that no one will be waiting for him. However, the results came out as opposite. There was indeed a group of someones who were waiting for him in the area.

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**  A female voice then said.

Deidara widened his eyes in shocked as a group of Leaf shinobi greeted him by the time he turned around." Looks like you guys found me." He smirked. He wondered why this leaf shinobi just kept on coming How many are they right now in this forest?

"It's over man, you just ran on to Team Gai, the mightiest team that ever is!" Might Gai confidently said. He was already positioned in his fighting stance and ready to kicked some Akatsuki but once more.

As for the rest of the team, Neji, Hanabi, and Himawari also prepared themselves for another fight once more. On the other hand, Deidara smiled. He could only gave these people his sarcastic laugh.

"Looks like I won't be escaping anytime soon." Deidara said. He then quickly made his first move by unleashing shurikens at the group and they mostly evaded it. He then drew out his Kunai using his other hand as a means of self defense just in case they all attack him.

Meanwhile, The rest of the team finally made their move and tried to engaged the blonde man in a fight. Deidara, on the other hand, relied on his speed and wits as he looked for a way to escape. For the Bomb expert himself, It was not easy. He had to face the abilities of the team members one by one. He first encountered the leader of the team himself, Might Gai, who had already given him a hard time, with his high level Taijutsu.

Might Gai was a bit frustrated, Somehow the man just kept evading every combo that he made against him. Was He that really fast and too quick for his moves? Not too soon, the blonde man quickly made a distraction and He escaped the clutches of the Youth himself.

As Deidara made his way to escape again. He encountered the Hyuugas who were also bent on giving him justice. Although, This was already taking a toll on as he began to take some small damages from their attacks.

Himawari could only stand watch the small battle unfold right before her eyes. Her Aunt Hanabi had told her to stay in a safe spot so that she may not get hurt. She could only nod back and did what the latter told her to do. The lavender haired girl understood that she was just trying to protect her and of course she was her aunt. As she observed the ongoing battle, she noticed that the blonde man was just trying to escape and he was in the mood for a fight.

Himawari also noticed her Aunt and Uncle, who were fighting the man. She was amazed on how their fighting chemistry was blend well. The combos and moves, it was pure teammwork.

 **"Eight Triagrams: Air Palm!** " Neji exclaimed. He finally performed his final move by using one of his strong moves and sent the blonde man flying and crashing onto a tree.

Deidara cringed in pain as he crashed on the tree. He immediately recovered and then attempted for another escape. He summoned several small clay bombs in a form of small insect-like creatures towards the rest.

Might Gai widened his eyes." Everybody watchd out for the bombs!" He exclaimed. Everyone did what he said as they jump from their former position to avoid the small clay bombs that already exploded in the air.

Deidara smiled as he made another attempt to escape again which He successfully did leaving the rest of the team behind.

On the other hand, Team 8 immediately recovered from the blast and they continued to pursue the man.

As the pursuit continued its way throughout the forest, Himawari found herself in a situation that she had never been before. Time was moving fast right now. They were figthing the man just awhile ago and now they were pursuing him throughout the forest.

Thoughts were running around the girl's head. They say that this man was a bomb expert and She worried that he might set them explosive traps while they were still pursuing him at the moment.

As for Deidara, He had this one plan to end this once and for all. He then immediately made a hand sign to start off his final plan.

* * *

**-AT THE SAME TIME-**

As the day continued, The two blondes found themselves walking along the forest and back to towards the area where Kakashi temporary resided. Boruto found himself assisting a limping Naruto, who was physically and mentally drained.

It was all too quiet right at this moment. Boruto observed his young dad who was looking down the entire time. He gave the latter a sad smile. Truth to be told, He had never seen him in this current state. The Dad that He used to know was not like this. He was more alive and full of energy.

He really felt sorry for his young dad. He thought of ways on how to cheer him up or at least lift up his spirits and When he did thought of a way, it somehow felt that it wasn't enough of for him.

Boruto sighed. This was difficult than he thought. How would he lift up his young dad into higher spirits. The blonde time traveller was a bit disappointed on himself. If He only knew his dad, not as a parent but as a person, then he can finally figured out on what to do with him.

Thoughts were also going around the time traveller's mind. He thought of his little sister and his Uchiha teammate. How are they? He hoped that they were alright. He sighed yet again. He wondered on how was he not gonna overthink himself yet again. As the unofficial breadwinner of this of the trio. He just can't help but worry about the two girls.

" **Bolt**." A familiar voice then interrupted his thoughts. Boruto widened his as for a second there he thought that his actual dad from the future had said it. He turned and saw his young dad looking at him.

"Hey are you alright?" Boruto asked. That was the first thing that he said. He didn't expected that his young dad will be talking this soon.

Naruto gave the young rookie a sad looked. He felt that he was responsible for dragging him, his little sister and his friend into this mess. "I'm sorry that you guys have to go through this." He said as he removed his mask and finally revealed his true self.

Boruto was surprised to hear this from his young dad. He could feel that sorrow and grief coming from the latter. He then realized that this was in fact his young dad's true self. The "mask" that he was wearing all the time was just a disguised to show everyone that he was alright but in truth, he was a very different person from the start.

"I think that because of me and my actions, You guys have to experience this. You are just rookies and I should've acted more in guiding and protecting the rest of you" Naruto explained. He really felt guilty and responsible for this. He was also tired of this mask that he wore for many years. The mask to cover his sorrow and loneliness.

"I guess that Tsunade baa-chan told you about my past and that I'm Jinchurikki." Naruto said while the other could only keep quiet. In fact He already knew that his dad was the holder of the Kyuubi No Youko and the lady hokage herself told him on how sensitive it was for Naruto to talk about it considering that he had bad past about it.

"It's alright that you can call anything you want about me. I am already used to that." He explained. He was already used to the insults thrown at him by the villagers. He wondered if this rookie would think the same about him.

He would also go on to explained the reason on why he was so intent and serious about rescuing the red haired Kazekage was that because He was a Jinchurikki too and He shared the same experience and pain that He had to go through. In fact, He admitted that he had lose all hope of saving his friend because he was gone.

Boruto sighed but smiled." It's alright, and I understood what you mean't." He explained.

Naruto widened his eyes as he gave the blonde rookie a confused face. He wondered on why he was staying positive all throughout this situation that they're currently in. How would He understand what he had gone through? He wasn't even a Jinchurikki and He never experienced the pain that he felt.

Boruto sighed but He gave the young man a smile." Well If I were a Jinchurikki or if I ever had gone through a lot of pain, I will still continue on and looked at the positive side of things." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He was even more confused.

"There was this certain person that told me that if you wanna succeed in life and overcome all this challenges then you'll have to stay strong and just believed that all things happening are for the greater good." Boruto explained. In fact it was old man that told him that way back.

"I know that you lost someone important today but If I were you, I would never lose my hope and I will keep on believing that there will be a way to bring him back." He added.

Naruto stared at the rookie with wide eyes yet again. He finally realized on what He was telling him. Even though, this young kid was just a rookie, It felt like he had gone through a lot than he did. He can see it in his eyes that he lost a lot than he did. Then He remembered what his pink haired told him about the rookie's past.

"So tell me Bolt, How can I have this Hope and Faith that you have?" Naruto asked. He wondered if this two things would help bring back Gaara.

Boruto sighed yet again. He gave one more smile at the latter.

"Simple, Don't stop Believin."

* * *

**-AWHILE LATER-**

Kakashi sighed as he rested his head on the tree yet again. Since He was out of Chakra, He had to stand up and helped carry the Kazekage and placed him on a nearby safe spot.

There was silence around the forest for the first time. He wondered on what happened to the blonde rookie. He was getting really worried for the young man. He only wished that he had the energy to help the latter but his chakra was just drained because the fact the he overused his sharingan.

He then darted his eyes to the young Kazekage. He was beginning to think that the team failed on this mission. All He could do right now was to worry about the others. Were they still fighting the two Akatsuki members?

As Minutes passed by, He suddenly felt movement around the forest area. He immediately darted his eyes towards the spot where the giant clay bird was located. It suddenly began to moved by itself until it finally stood up yet again and flew towards a certain direction.

"What's He up to now?" Kakashi asked himself. Looks like the man met the rest of the team.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A familiar voice then called the white haired masked man's name.

He then looked up to see the blonde rookie along with his counterpart. Kakashi sighed in relief. The young man did succeeded on bringing back his student normal. Although, He wondered to himself on how did He managed to beat the Kyuubi just now?

By the time, the two blondes arrived at the scene, the giant clay bird had fled the scene leaving him the only one in the area.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

The chase was almost reaching its climax. Everybody expected that this won't be an easy chase. The enemy soon unleashed small clay bombs yet again to hinder their way. Explosions rocked the forest one more time because of those small bombs, The team had to evade the bombs.

One by one they all got distracted by the bombs except for a certain Uzumaki girl who was the only one ahead and chasing the man.

Himawari dashed as fast she could just to catch up with the Akatsuki member. She was unaware that she was the only one pursuing him as the rest of the group were hindered by the small clay bombs.

Not too soon, A massive white bird made out of clay flew passed by her towards a certain area. By the time the lavender haired girl arrived at that certain area. She was then greeted by the Akatsuki member who was standing right beside the giant clay bird and was just evilly smiling at her.

Himawari quickly positioned herself in her fighting stance. She expected that there would be another fight yet again so she had to ready herself once more." I'm not sure what you're gonna do next but give up there's no way out for you." She exclaimed.

On the other hand, Deidara just gave an evil chuckle. He was finally just one step on executing his grand plan and he was gonna make the young girl his first victim." Looks like you will be the first one to witness my grand art." He explained. He was indeed excited for this.

Deidara then went to the giant clay bird and took a piece of it. He then put the piece of clay on his mouth and chewed it.

Himawari stood still and kept herself on guard. She wasn't sure what he was gonna but, She was sure this was going to be bad and dangerous. The atmosphere was changing. She suddenly felt an urged to escape the place as soon as possible.

A few moments had passed and the man began to laughed. His body began to change and slowly morphed. His began to grew larger and larger by every second as if he was about to explode like a ticking time bomb.

Himawari then finally realized on what he was gonna do. She immediately darted from her former position and ran as fast she could away from the scene. She could feel her heart beating faster. This was a race against time. Not too long, She suddenly heard loud explosion from behind and it was so powerful that it produced a powerful shockwave.

Her world began to slow down as she then turned behind to take a look of what has happening. She widened her eyes as she saw that the explosion was just a few distances away from her. She then suddenly stepped on something, tripped over and fell on the ground.

Her eyes then met the lone bright light of the explosion that was seconds away from engulfing her.

"Oh no." Himawari muttered as she found herself on a death's doorstep. She then closed her eyes. The only thing that she can do was to just pray.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, A certain raven haired man appeared stood on her way. Himawari widened her eyes as he recognized this person wearing the familiar Akatsuki cloak." Uncle Itachi." She whispered. It was Sarada's Uncle.

Itachi gave the latter a smile as he then turned his eyes towards the explosion. He briefly closed his eyes and then opened it again to reveal his Sharingan which began to morphed and transform.

A few moments later, A large spiral void appeared in front of the man as the explosion was immediately absorbed through the void. Another few moments had passed, the bright light faded away and there was no trace of the explosion except for the strong wind the blew around the area.

Himawari stared in awe as she just witnessed the power of the Uchiha. She wondered if the raven haired teen had that ability as well.

"Are you alright?" The voice of Itachi then interrupted her thoughts as she then looked up to man looking at her.

"Yeah, I thought I was gonna die there for a second, but thank you for saving me." Himawari smiled. She never expected that the man would be here to save her.

Itachi formed a small smile on his face. He didn't said a word but he gave the lavender haired girl a looked that mean't that everything was going to be alright from now on. He then quickly disappeared into thin air as it was revealed that He was only a projection by the real one.

* * *

Silence then took over right away. The battle was now officially over. Himawari stared at the site of the explosion as there was a small crater on the ground and the giant clay bird was nowhere to be found.

"Himawari!" A familiar voice then called her name. The lavender haired teen then turned around to face her young Uncle and Aunt heading towards her with worried faces.

Hanabi was the first one to reached the young girl. She then briefly embraced the latter into a tight hug." Are you alright Hima? Did that blonde bastard hurt you?" She asked. She was indeed worried for her future niece. She also checked the girl if there were any signs of injuries or wounds and luckily, She was in one piece.

"I'm fine Aunt Hanabi." Himawari smiled. She was just really surprised on how the two Hyuugas were that overprotective about her.

Same goes to Neji as his eyes were filled with rage. No would one dare to hurt his future niece. He was gonna kick their butts if they did. He then decided to the area where the explosion happened along with Might Gai. By the time they made it to the scene, there was no trace of the enemy and the giant clay bird except for a large smoke that emitted from the small crater.

Himawari just stayed quiet. She wasn't sure on how she was gonna explained the events that had transpired just awhile ago. Would they even believed that Itachi Uchiha was the one that saved her from the deadly explosion?

It was going to be an unbelievable testimony.

* * *

**-AWHILE LATER-**

"When is He gonna wake up?"

Tenten wondered. A couple of hours had passed and she was still carrying the unconscious the Bushy Brow while she traversing her way through the forest in hopes of finding a way out of here. Just awhile ago, she had received a message from her sensei instructing to go an open field somewhere around the forest.

She deduced that they finally succeeded on taking care of the Akatsuki bomb expert himself and the only way that she could do now is meet them at an open field somewhere around the forest.

After another 30 minutes of searching, She finally stumbled upon a pathway which lead to the open field. "Just my luck!" She exclaimed as she then proceeded to head towards her final destination.

Along the way, Tenten began to feel irritated. She knew that this was gonna be a really long walked and her body was now feeling numb. She had to admit that her bushy brow teammate was light to carry but it had been over two hours and half and she was getting tired of carrying him.

As she planned on stopping for awhile to rest on a nearby tree, her teammate then suddenly opened his eyes and jolted up. Tenten was caught by surprised as she immediately dropped the widely awake teen to the ground like an expensive vase.

Rock Lee had finally woken up." What the heck happened!? Tenten!? Where are you!?" He exclaimed as he looked around the area looking for his teammate.

"I'm right here Lee." Tenten could only sighed. First she was forced to carry him all the way here and now she found herself being jumpscared by her own teammate which was not really funny.

"Tenten! Are you okay? Where are the rest!?" Rock Lee was bombarding her with a lot of questions. Apparently, He was having a small case of momentarily amnesia. He coudn't remember what had happened before.

"Tenten! you must be tell me so that I would know what to do and-" He was about to finished his sentence when He was suddenly interrupted by the girl herself.

"Can you please be quiet Lee? There is something that I would like to tell- You know what? I'm just really tired right now." She was about to tell him something important but she just let it all go.

"Huh? Tired of what?" Rock Lee asked. He was dumbfounded.

"Tired of carrying you like a baby throughout this forest." Tenten simply said as she then turned around and continued her way towards the open field by herself.

Rock Lee blinked a couple of times before suddenly realizing that she was leaving him behind." Hey wait up!" He exclaimed as he instantly stood up from the ground to catch up with her.

By the time, He took his first few steps, He suddenly felt pain from his lower leg and saw that this certain leg was bandaged." Huh? Did I get injured?" Rock Lee questioned himself as he examined his bandaged leg.

Right at this moment, Rock Lee finally realized something that He didn't knew. He was so surprised to realized this big revelation that just hit his head.

"I didn't knew She was Medic-nin herself!?"

Bushy brow exclaimed as he made a big deal out of it. Not knowing that his idiotic side had completely taken him over.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	30. Reconcile

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: It had been a very busy week for me. There are a lot of activities from school especially group presentations. But on a good note, I was able to find the free time to write** **.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 16: Reconciliation**

It was all nothing but silence throughout the whole time. The cold air breeze through every part in the forest causing the trees to rustle as a sign that the conflict was finally over. Cerulean blue eyes observed and stared at a certain red head who was resting on a nearby tree.

Naruto took a deep breath to calmed himself down. He just couldn't completely erased his own thoughts about his friend. All the good memories just kept on coming before his eyes, that were fully dried as a dessert. He couldn't feel any emotion coming out from the inside with the exception for sorrow.

It can be considered a day of mourning, at least for the blonde. The rescue mission was a sucess but had a bittersweet ending. No one can really predict the outcome of the mission. It really depends on what the team could've done right if they were just all in this together. As for Naruto, He could say that they already did all that they can to save the red head but was this really gonna be the ending?

Then a thought came to him in a form of a positive note. He recalled what the blonde rookie had said to him awhile ago, to not lose any hope and just keep on believing that all of these would have a better outcome. At first, he began to have doubts about it. He wondered on how will of all these would end up on a good note?

Naruto sighed." I hope you're right kid." He muttered to himself.

He then took another looked at his red haired friend. He really looked peaceful as if he was just sleeping. He guessed that this is how death feels like when the time comes. If He was really gonna have the same fate as his friend then he hoped that it would be just like a quick and peaceful ending.

After a couple minutes of silent mourning. Naruto stood up from the ground. He then proceeded to summon a clone to assist him on carrying the young Kazekage back towards the other two.

At the same time, A certain blonde rookie had quietly watched the whole scene unfold. Boruto could only give his young dad a sad look. The teenage blonde could feel the sorrow and loneliness in the atmosphere.

After brief moment of mourning with the latter, He then proceeded to help the white haired instructor of the team to recover from the ground." Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm fine, Is just I should've never exhausted myself to the point that I can't even stand on my own." Kakashi slightly chuckled. He knew that this would be very difficult right now. He slightly cringed aa he could feel the muscle aches all over his body.

"You have to be Careful sensei or you wouldn't want the mask to drop down on the ground." Boruto jokingly said. He tried to lightened up the mood for a bit.

Kakashi chuckled." I guess you're right. No one want to see what's beneath that mask." He explained as he finally stood up from the ground while the rookie blonde acted as his support.

"Yup, just small tiny mole on the chin." Boruto thought to himself. He had actually seen the full face of his Uncle Kakashi back in the future. He realized that he was indeed the photographer himself.

As the rookie finally helped the latter recover from the ground. They were suddenly greeted by Naruto himself, who was carrying the young Kazekage along with an assistant clone.

"So where are we off to now?" He asked.

"Well, I received a message from Gai himself." Kakashi spoke. He would go on to explained that there was an nearby open field somewhere around the forest and the good thing is that they must follow a pathway towards the field, which was the main road itself.

Naruto nodded in understanding." Understood, Kakashi-sensei." He just simply said.

Everyone was really glad that there were no more battles to handle to right now. They were feeling a bit burnout and exhausted about the whole ordeal. They immediately set out their journey towards the certain open field that they were told to go to. The open field would turned out to be everyone's meeting place.

As for Boruto, His thoughts directed to his little sister and raven haired teammate. He hoped that they were already in the meeting place in one piece.

* * *

- **MEANWHILE** -

It was a surreal moment for one pink haired teen. She took comfort from cold breeze of the wind and especially her pleasant green surroundings. She currently found herself and others in an open field somewhere in the forest. She thought that this could be the perfect place for the rest of the team meet up with.

Sakura took a deep breath to released all the tension that was building up inside. She was glad that everything was over. Rescue Missions much like this were a big challenge and most of them would end up in a very bad note. As for this mission, she considered much the same but it somehow end up the most unexpected way as possible.

The pink haired kunouchi then darted her eyes towards the raven haired rookie who was still in her sleeping state. She gave a smile of relief as she was glad that the girl hadn't sustained any serious injuries and was overall alright. There was this strange feeling that she was having around the rookie. It seemed that during the fight with Sasori, she felt this great sense of worry building up inside of her. It was an unexplainable thing as she didn't knew the girl personally and she had just met her in this mission.

"Sarada." She muttered the rookie's name under her breath. The name itself sounded so familiar. She also wondered why her name was based on a "Salad". Whoever gave her that name, that certain person must really like salad to begin with.

She also wondered about the latter's background. Having solely heard the information from the Lady Hokage herself, She felt really sorry for the girl. It must've been hard for her to lose her whole family in that small village which was destroyed by raiders and bandits. But to all of that how could she stay in the positive side for a long period of time?

Lastly, She wondered about the girl's abilities. Yes, She was a rookie and newbie, but how did she managed to held herself against a S rank nin just like Sasori? Let alone the fact that she was very much unaware the existence of the powerful Akatsuki organization. Plus was there something that she did to changed the heart of the red haired puppeteer and single-handedly made him surrender to them. Just who was this girl?

Not too long, the raven haired girl began to wake up. She felt that her consciousness was coming back up. She slowly opened her eyes and only to be greeted by the sunlight which made her cringed for a bit. " What happened?" She muttered.

Sakura, who was on her thoughts, immediately noticed the girl. She then proceeded towards her aid and assisted her on recovering up on a seating position.

When she finally opened her eyes her vision was blurry, Sarada immediately thought of her glasses. She tried to looked for it around her surroundings. On the other hand, Sakura who had the glasses quickly drew it from her back pack and offered back to the girl.

"Here's your glasses." Sakura simply said.

Sarada stared briefly at the pink haires kunouichi before taking glasses from the latter's hands." Thank you" She simply said as she placed her glasses back so that she can finally see the world around her clearly.

By the time her vision became clearer, The Uchiha girl widened her eyes as she found herself in a different place which was an open field. She began to wonder on how did they she get here. She recalled the ordeal back in the cave where she was fighting against the red haired puppeteer and then after that she fell unconscious.

"Are you alright, Sarada?" The familiar voice of Sakura interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, What happened by the way?" She asked. She really had a lot of questions going around her mind.

Sakura gave the girl a smile. She would go on to explain that because of her the battle ended abruptly thus preventing more damage and casualties. The surprising part is that she managed to defeat the red haired puppeteer and made him surrender.

Sarada blinked a couple of times. She was just absorbing all these new information which was very impossible to believed. She was even more shocked to hear that the red head himself volunteered to help carry her on a stretcher when she was still unconscious.

Sarada then moved her eyes and darted towards a certain direction where the red head was located. He was just sitting there on the grassy ground. She also noticed that elder Chiyo was also heading towards the man.

What could possibly happened next?

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sasori took the time to be just himself as he sat down on the grassy ground of the open field. He gazed at the beautiful blue sky and along with the cold breeze of the wind, it seemed to be a perfect scenery at the moment.

"I never thought that this would be that beautiful." Sasori commented. The feelings started to show up. He felt amazed on what he was seeing. It had been a long time since he had been like this.

Thoughts were now going around the red head's mind. There was feeling of relief that he felt. A sense of freedom as if he was released from this cage that had trapped him for a long time. He suddenly felt being reborn again into his old self. He thought about the message that the raven haired girl passed onto him. The message about that there is still hope for him to change into a better person.

If there is really for hope for him to change, then will the sand village accept him back? Will his grandmother forgive him for the atrocities that he commited back when he still a member of the organization. There were still doubts yet to be cleared.

"Sasori?" A familiar voice then called his name. The red head then turned around to face his grandmother who was giving him a warm smile.

Chiyo stood there awaiting for her grandson's response. She had to admit that she was a bit nervous on engaging a conversation with him. There was this little awkwardness that she felt and She was already wondering on what made him changed heart and willingly surrender. Was this really her grandson?

"Obaa-chan" Sasori simply said. He gave his grandmother a warm smile like any granchild would give to his grandmother.

Lady Chiyo was kind of shocked to hear that from her grandson. It had been years since she heard him call her by that term. In fact, She was really touched by the time he said that. A few moments later, there was these round of emotions that began to build up inside of her. Not too soon, tears began to fall from her eyes as that emotion finally took over her.

Sasori was caught by surprised as he was suddenly pulled into a tight and warmed embrace by his grandmother. He could hear her sobbing on his shoulders. At the same time, returned the hug back. For the first time ever, his emotions were finally out after so many years.

"Sasori." This was the only word that she could let out in the midst of her emotions. She dearly missed her grandson. She still loved him as a family for all these years.

As for the red headed puppeteer himself. He never felt so much love before. He finally realized that for all these years since he was child, there was this one person that really loved him. His grandmother Chiyo.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sarada and Sakura were secretly watching the whole scene unfold. They were very much surprised on how it turned out. It seemed that a heartwarming reunion was taking place right before their eyes.

Sakura felt touched by the scene and had a tear fell from her eye. The pink haired girl never knew that such things would happened on a good note just like this. Whoever knew that Lady Chiyo would be finally reunited with her grandson and reconcile with him.

Oh how she wished that this would happen to her team, especially if Sasuke ever comes back to the village.

As for Sarada, the raven haired teen just smiled. She really loved reunions to be honest, especially if those certain people haven't met in years. She also had to secretly let go some of her emotions. She didn't want to be an emotionless puppet

Silence had yet again took over. As the heartfelt reunion continued, it was then again broken by two certain people.

"Please Tenten! Let me explain!" The voice of a familiar person could be heard all over the place.

"For the last time, I won't be talkng to you Lee!" The voice of female person spoke this time.

The two girls then turned around to face Bushy Brow and Tenten, who was on an ongoing argument. It seemed that the brown haired girl was trying to not talk to him while the other pleaded for for her listen to his explanation.

Both Sakura and Sarada sighed. Looks like these two were alright and safe. Now they have to wait for the others to come here.

* * *

**-BACK WITH CHIYO AND SASORI-**

"I really don't understand Sasori, what made you want to help us?"

Lady Chiyo had gotten straight to the point. She had a lot of questions running around her mind. She wanted to get the bigger picture on the reason why her grandson had a changed of heart. Who or what made him realized about it.

Sasori simply smiled. He knew what to tell his grandmother. He was going to tell her the whole truth on what happened and what made him realized that there was still hope for him to change into a better person. He would go on to explained that this certain raven haired girl was the one responsible for changing him and with just one smile of encouragement, it really opened his eyes to a bigger picture.

The elder puppeteer was surprised and shocked to hear this revelation coming from her grandson. To see a person with hardened heart can be somehow changed by a certain person, who had a positive outlook in life was really a surprising thing. Chiyo then briefly glanced back to see that the girl was now awake from her slumber.

"What an interesting girl." Chiyo muttered. She had a feeling that this girl is very special and that she would somehow play a bigger role in the future.

"Obaa-chan?" Her thoughts were then interrupted yet again by the latter.

"Yes, Sasori?" She said.

Sasori took a deep breath. He knew that he committed a lot of bad things but this was the only way that he could finally let go of everything including his past and the main thing that he was looking for was forgiveness.

"I'm sorry for all the things that I've done, I'm sorry that I wasn't the good grandson that you have." He apologized sincerely. His lowered his pride and confidence as he finally revealed his true self.

He also told the latter information that she didn't know. He finally admitted that He was the one responsible for the third Kazekage's disappearance and he really turned him into one of his own creations. He also told the reason on why left the sand village. To pursue his own ambitions that were deemed as selfish.

Chiyo felt a little bit of pain inside of her when she heard the big truths that her grandson was revealing. Her doubts were now cleared about the reasons of him leaving the village. She was beginning to blame herself for not taking care of her grandson when he was child. She left him in a situation where the latter had no one to go to.

"I also want to apologized to you for not being there all the time. I maybe the worst grandmother!" Chiyo said. She explained her side of the story that she blamed herself for not looking after the latter when he waa child years ago.

Sasori just simply smiled. He then placed a hand on the elder's shoulder. Everyone has its own faults, no one was perfect being." It's alright Obaa-chan, I forgive you." He simply said.

Chiyo took a sighed of relief. She finally can breath normally. The burdens of the past was also removed from her." Thank you, and I forgive you too." She simply said.

"Will the sand village accept me back?" Sasori asked.

Chiyo gave the latter a serious look. Since He was an S rank criminal, then he will have to go through the long process of trials, serving jail time and interrogations. But she assured him that she will be there to guide him throughout.

Sasori nodded." I understand." He said. He was ready for any process that he is placed into once gets there.

As for Chiyo, She would do her best to help her grandson. The only thing that she was worried about is that she doesn't have enough time. She was old and was just waiting for Kami's sign to take her away. She needed to make all the time valuable as possible.

There was this feeling that she might not make it. She thought of the Kazekage. If He really was gone then she had no choice but to do it. This was the only way to atone for her sin of sealing the beast inside the young man many years back.

"Sasori." She called her grandson once again who immediately caught her attention.

"If I won't make it, Promise me that you would continue to keep the legacy alive."

* * *

**-MEANWHILE-**

Tenten and Rock Lee couldn't believed their eyes. This was the first time they've heard that an Akatsuki member willingly surrendered and even cooperated with the rest. When they learned that one certain raven haired rookie was the one responsible for all the conclusion, They were pretty much impressed.

As for Sarada, She was pretty much busy on contacting her blonde teammate and Himawari through the walkie talkie. They hadn't been answering her calls except for Himawari's group, who told her that they were on their way.

Several minutes had passed, to second group finally arrived at the scene. They were obviously exhausted and battered from their journey. The first thing that Sarada did was to finally reunite with the lavender haired teen.

"Hima, are you alright?" Sarada asked by the time everything had settled down.

Himawari nodded." Yes, Sarada-nee! where is Nii-chan by the way?" She asked.

Sarada sighed." That's what I'm gonna asked." She explained.

"Have you tried to contact him through the walkie?" She added.

Himawari shook her head." Well, I tried but He wouldn't answer." She explained. All could she could hear was static.

Sarada was confused. What could've happened to him? She was really getting worried right now.

* * *

**-WITH BORUTO-**

The journey through the forest was very much uneventful. Silence was the one in charged of it all. No one said a word. They were all pretty much exhausted from the whole ordeal that happened awhile ago. They found themselves heading towards the final meeting place in one piece.

As for Boruto, his mind was very much alive. While he was assisting the exhausted Kakashi, He also kept observing his young dad who was busy supporting his red haired friend along with a single clone. The blonde teenager gave a sad look.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He whispered to the white haired man whom he was assisting at the moment.

"Yes what is it Bolt?" Kakashi replied.

"I just wanted to ask this. Why do you think Naruto care so much about the Kazekage not as a friend but something more important to his life?" He straightforwardly asked. He wanted to know more information about his young dad's relationship with the Kazekage.

Kakashi sighed." Well it's really a very long story but let's just say that both of them host the tailed beast inside of them." He said. He would go on to explained that the two were enemies back then and Naruto himself, brought the red head back from the brink of insanity.

Boruto was just wide eye listening. He again was receiving all these stories that his old man never told him back home. In fact, He was told that all Jinchurikkis would have that kind of life. Luckily for Naruto, He realized that there were these people that really cared for him and he was not completely fallen of to the darkness.

"I suggest that you guys should get to know him more. He is in fact a good person to be honest." Kakashi explained. His student was not that scary as many rumours say. Some worthless people are just spreading some false news to make a bad image of him.

Boruto smiled." Thanks for telling me sensei, My little sister is actually excited to be friends with him." He said.

"Oh you mean miss Himawari?" Kakashi asked while the other just simply nodded.

"Oh yes! She is the most happiest girl I've ever seen." He added. He had to admit that he never seen the girl get angry or cried. She was really indeed the positive type of person that he'd ever seen.

Boruto then darted his eyes back towards his young dad. He just hoped that there will be away for his friend to be brought back. Sure, everyone would say that there is no hope of bringing him back. Although, for him, he still believed that everything will end in a good note.

* * *

**-AWHILE LATER-**

Not too long, the last group finally arrived at the meeting place. Everyone rushed to their aid and did whatever they can to help the guys. Sarada and Himawari were the most worried as they quickly rushed to the blonde to help him assist the older jounin.

"Are you alright?" Sarada worringly asked. She immediately checked her teammate for any signs of injuries or damage but luckily he was in one piece.

Boruto was about to say something when he was suddenly hugged by his little sister.

"Nii-chan! I'm so glad you're alright, We were so worried about you!" Himawari exclaimed. She really missed her big brother since they got separated awhile back.

"Yeah I missed you too Hima, but you're really squeezing the heck out me." Boruto gave his all his breath just to tell the latter to stop hugging him.

"Oops! Sorry about that, Hehe." Himawari apologized. She was scratching the back of her head and grinning all the way. She really earned her reputation as the monster hugger.

Sarada just shook her head." Oh you two." She commented. The Uzumaki siblings were really the goofiest and happiest brother and sister she had ever seen in her life.

As the reunion came into a full swing. Neji and Hanabi also joined the scene followed by the rest of Team 8. For at least a brief moment, There were a couple of laughters being heard, the loudest of all of them were from Might Gai himself.

Naruto secretly observed them. He gave a smile as he was glad that all of them were alright. For a brief moment, He could feel the warmth and peace that he was looking for but as he then turned around, all of that vanished in an instant.

He first looked at the elder Chiyo and Sasori, He was caught by surprised when by the time he saw the former Akatsuki member, he then tried to questioned on why he was here but the elder puppeteer just simply explained to him that he willingly surrendered. Naruto nodded and understood what the latter explained to him.

He then observed his pink haired teammate who was checking the red head for any signs of life. He really hoped there was a way to bring him back. By the time, his pink haired teammate finished checking him, she gave the blonde a sad looked indicating that it was too late. There was nothing that she can do.

The atmosphere then took a sudden turn. The wind grew blew strong. The others immediately felt the presence and turned around to face the teen who slumped down on his knees.

Naruto silently cried. He was not crying because of the emotions but He was crying because everything was now over and his friend was finally rescued from the Akatsuki. If He was really gone, then He could only wished that he would have peace now.

Boruto and Himawari stood there and watched their young father. The siblings immediately went to the latter. They tried their best to comfort their dad as possible. Himawari felt the sorrow as she gave her young dad a warm embrace.

On the other hand, Boruto could only watched, If he only had the power to bring things back but the sad truth of it all is that there's nothing he can do about it. Although, He still kept his faith up. He still kept believing that there's still a way.

Moments had passed as silence had took over surroundings. Everyone was silent. They were all mourning with the blonde teenager. As everything seemed to be over, an unlikely person headed towards to the spot where the Kazekage rested.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as he noticed that Lady Chiyo slowly walked passed by the others towards to his young dad's side.

By the time she finally arrived at the spot. She then knelt down next to the Kazekage and in front of a silent Naruto, who gave her a surprised face.

Lady Chiyo smiled." Even though I'm at in this current stage of my life, There are things that still baffled me to this day." The elder puppeteer said. She then placed both of her hand on the Kazekage's chest.

"I always thought that during my younger days times were better than what is it now. Although, I realized that this generation would achieve greater peace and progress that we've dreamed of since." She explained. Moments later, her hands then glowed emitting Chakra on the red head's chest.

Naruto, who noticed the glowing chakra instinctively placed his hands together with the latter's and the glowing chakra immediately glowed brighter than before.

Chiyo just simply sighed. She then turned her eyes towards the blonde teenager. She remembered on what the white haired Jounin had told her about him. His dreams of being the leader of his village someday and a goal of changing the world.

"This power of yours that Kakashi spoke of is special. It will changed the future." She explained.

As for the time travelling trio, They completely agreed with the latter. That power will really changed and make the world a better place.

As moments passed, Chiyo knew that her time was almost coming to an end." Though this will be the final hours of my life, At least I did something right." She explained.

"I believed that the sand village may need a young promising leader that will lead them towards the future." Chiyo added. She then raised her head up and observed the rest.

"Thank you for giving me this experience. It changed my views and made me into a better person." She thanked the rest. She then turned her eyes towards the pink haired girl and gave her a nod.

"As for you my dear child, you will helped a lot of people in the future." Chiyo added. She mean't for the girl to never give up no matter what.

As her time finally neared, she took one last looked at her grandson. She gave the red head a warm farewell smile." Sasori, promise me that you will guide the next generation." She said.

"I will." Sasori nodded. He was keeping this promise.

Chiyo smiled." I will always be there to watch over you. Remember Grandma Loves you!"

Sasori on the other hand, Tried to keep his emotions but slowly the tears flowed from his eyes." Obaa-chan." He could only muttered the word.

With all said in done, Chiyo then looked up and gazed at the blue sky. She then closed her eyes took one last deep breath and smiled.

"I wonder what will heaven be like?"

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	31. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: Recently, I have been having a writer's block, Its really difficult when nothing is coming out from your mind. Although, A fellow friend gave me some tips on how to regained my mind back and as a result I am back with a new chapter. I also started to implement a little of the original ideas I had been planning for the story since the beginning.**

**One more thing, This chapter is quite short. I had a very busy weekend so I had little time to write but somehow I managed to finished it.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2 :**

**Chapter 17: Bittersweet**

It was the most peaceful feeling that He could've ever felt in his whole life. Gaara never felt so much peace and calmness before. It was like that from now on, He will never feel the pain and loneliness that were with him since the beginning. He felt like floating in an endless void and just staring at the blank dark space.

His mind was blank as an empty can. All of his thoughts, both positive and negative were nowhere to be found. He felt like a lost soul that preferred to be stucked in limbo just so that he cannot be with reality of the world anymore.

Gaara was reluctant. If this how his life will be from now on, then He would just take the opportunity and stay here for as long as he was allowed to. He didn't want to think about any other things besides letting himself free from everything.

"Did I lived up to the expectations?" He thought to himself. He doubted his ability to protect his loved ones. Was He that enough for them and the village? Did the village really supported him throughout his tenure as the Kazekage? Did they really accepted him as their own ? or was it just all pure fantasy?

There so many doubts and questions. He felt like a lost little child that doesn't even anything right at the moment. He began to wonder on why he was born into this world just to experienced a painful and lonely life? Why did He never got to experienced the love that everyone has?

Was He just destined to lived and end his life in this kind of way?

A few moments later, the young man suddenly felt a presence surrounding him. It was somehow mysterious but benelovent at the same time. He observed this presence which was revealed before his eyes. It was a kind of blue greenish Ethereal form of substance or energy that appeared in a fluid stream. It was surrounding and nearing towards him.

Gaara didn't panic or whatsoever, He just stared at this mysterious energy as it headed closer to him. He was just mesmerize and even tried to reached out for it. A few moments later, the ethereal stream had come contact with the latter and surrounded him fully. The red head closed his eyes again and let himseld fully enveloped by the stream.

In his mind, He began to dive into his deepest memories and what came out of it was a certain someone, a someone that he knew but had never met in person before. The memories took him further and He found himself in a hospital room. The red head widened his eyes as he stared at a much younger version of himself, A newborn toddler and right beside him was a young woman, who was cradling the infany version of himself. She appeared to be weak as if she was holding the infant for one last time.

Gaara tried to get close to the two but he was then taken away by an unknown force as his world began to changed once more. A bright light has suddenly engulfed him and not too long, The young Kazekage opened his eyes and he found himself standing in a place that was very unfamiliar to him.

He described the place as a beautiful garden accompanied by small river flowing which he was standing in front of right now. Beside the river, there was a young woman, She had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes. She wore a simple outfit along with a long, light yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck. She just stood there and watched the peaceful flow of the river.

Gaara was bewildered. This was the same young woman who he had just awhile ago and right before he arrived in this place. As curiousity got the best of him, He then took several steps and headed towards the spot where young woman was located. By the time he had arrived at said spot, the young woman had already noticed him and gaved him a smile.

A bewildered Gaara just stared at the latter. He finally realized that this person was none other than his mother. She looked very much alive in her prime, far different from the dying person which he had seen in his earliest memories before.

"You know, the desert wasn't always this sandy place. It used to have small places much like this." Karura explained.

Gaara was just silent. He was in fact speechless and a bit shy to have a conversation with her mother. This was the first time that he had met her in person. He tried to open his mouth to say a few words but he just can"t able to do so.

"I always dreamed of taking you, Temari and Kankuro to one of this places, but I'm not sure if these places even exist nowadays." She chuckled and explained. In fact there was indeed several small oasis that existed in their land during her time.

"An Oasis." He muttered. He let out his first words. He recalled seeing one of those places from a distance during his travels.

"Although, your father was a grumpy one. He was always busy with his work didn't he?" She added. She often remembered her husband as this busy man who had no time for the family.

Gaara gave a face when his father came into his thoughts. He never had really good memories about him. He wasn't even closed to him as father and son. They never even talked for once. He can only remember his time of spending alone in at rooftop of a lonely building while watching the other kids bond with ther families.

As the emotions began to resurface, Tears were finally flowing from the teenager's eyes. Gaara slowly began to sobbed quietly. His mother who finally fully turned around to face him, pulled him into a warm embraced.

Gaara cried like a little boy in his mother's shoulders. Even though, He had never gotten to know his mom, He felt as if He had known her for a long time and he dearly needed her in his life right now.

"Okaa-san." Gaara said his only word right now. How He wished that his mom was still alive.

On the other hand, Karura could only comfort her son. She too cried with him but she kept her smile up as she comforted her son. She felt sad for him on what he has to go through all these years. She also missed him and this was her first time seeing him now as a grown up teenager.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Honey." She said as she stroke the back of her son to calmed him down.

"I just wished that you were still here. Why did you have to leave?" Gaara said as he finally let all his emotions out. He asked his mom on why did she have to leave this world earlier. If she didn't left then He wouldn't have experienced all the pain that he had to go through.

Karura could only gave the latter a sad smile. She held her son's cheeks and stroke both of it in a gentle manner." Oh How I wish could've stayed to watch you over." She said. In truth, She really wanted to see her son grew up to the person that she wanted him to be. She was really glad that she could finally meet him for this only time.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me the most." She apologized to her son. She really wanted to be with her family especially with her youngest son.

"But, I'm really glad that I was finally able to meet you at least for this time." She added. She was very pleased to be given this opportunity to meet her youngest son and she knew that this reunion is gonna end soon.

"It's not your time yet." She simply said.

"I wanted to stay here with you." Gaara said. He just wished that he could stay here and spend here with his mom.

Karura shook her head and smiled." I understand Gaara, but you have to go back. The village needs a leader, who can lead them." She said. She would go on to explained that without the him, the village would never seen the bright of day.

Gaara kept silent. He immediately remembered his friends and remaining family who still loved him. He began to wonder on what has become of them since he had been gone for this long time. What about his village who was lost and needed a person to lead them. He realized that not all seemed alright back home. He still had a lot of work to do. It was his destiny to be the leader of the village.

The meeting between mother and son was slowly coming to an end. It was considered as short-lived. Soon, Gaara's world began to changed. He felt like he was being pulled back to the world of reality. He then took one last looked at his mother, who gave a smile at him. The red head smiled back, He was gonna remember this meeting for the rest of his life.

Karura knew that her time was up and she had to let her son go back to the living world. There was this growing sense of alertness. This was the only place that she could meet him because it was the safest that she knew apart from the others. She darted her eyes to her surroundings and she sighed in relief as there were no suspicious eyes watching them.

Gaara immediately noticed the worried face of his mother. He was about to asked on what was bothering her when she just gave him a serious looked." Please listen to me, Gaara." She looked at her son straight in the eye.

"There are things that everyone is not aware off, You have to be careful from now on, Please tell your friends." She warned the latter. She would go on to explained that both worlds, Spirit and Living were in a path to danger.

Gaara, on the other hand was much more confused. What was his mom telling him? Does she mean't that not all in the afterlife what it seemed to be?

Gaara was about to reached out to her mother when He was suddenly whisked away. The oasis garden-like place faded away before his eyes. His mother was not in sight, There was only darkness yet again that greeted him.

The young Kazekage felt as if he was falling away yet again. It seemed to be a neverending fall. A presence was then felt again, Gaara then noticed that the mysterious stream of energy was beside him again. He then felt peace and comfort once again as the stream of substance fully enveloped him.

The next thing knew there was a bright light that flashed before his eyes. He began to hear familiar voices calling his name. Not too long, the light died down and there was blackness yet again. Although, He can finally feel his surroundings once more.

* * *

Gaara suddenly opened his eyes wide as he found himself breathing lively once more. His vision was still blurry as a result of the sudden surged of life force that went through his body as if he was eletrecuted in the heart a hundred times. His body was shaking because of the effects as he tried rise up.

" **Hey Be careful, You can't just easily stand up Gaara**." A familiar voice told him.

The young Kazekage immediately recognized the voice which was none other hand from an old friend from the leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki.

A few moments passed, his vision became clearer. He found himself in an open field surrounded by several people. He blinked a couple of times aa he wondered on what they were doing here and how did he get here in the first place.

"What happened?" He blurted out his first words. He then surveyed his surroundings and further discovered that these people that were surrounding him were from the leaf village. He then took a look to his left side and saw a familiar face smiling at him.

"Naruto?" He muttered aloud. What was the blonde doing here? Why was he here?

Naruto could only sighed in relief as he greeted his friend, who was has been brought back from death itself." You really had me worried there Gaara." He said.

Gaara just stared at him with surprised eyes. All the memories instantly returned back to him and he can now remember what happened to him that He was defeated and captured when he was protecting the village from the Akatsuki.

Naruto then would go on to explained that the leaf village had sent a rescue team after his capture. He was then taken to the Akatsuki hideout and had the one tailed beast, Shukaku extracted from him, resulting in his temporary death.

Gaara nodded in understanding. Although, a thought came into his mind. How did he came back from the dead? There must've been a reasonable explanation for this. When he asked the blonde on what happened after that, the lattee only gave him a sad smile.

"Lady Chiyo was the one responsible but she gave up her life just to bring you back here." The blonde teenager explained. He then directed the latter to a certain direction.

"Lady Chiyo is gone?" Gaara was loss for words. He was shocked to hear this revelation. She was one of the village's respected and strongest shinobi. He then darted his eyes towards the direction that the blonde was looking.

The red head couldn't believed on what he saw as he found himself looking at a sad site. There at a certain spot stood lay the peacefully "Sleeping" elder puppeteer. She was also being cradled by the pink haired girl herself.

"Oh no." Gaara muttered under his breath. He slowly got up from the ground while the blonde assisted him. Even though, He was in this weakened state, He needed to pay his respect to the latter.

* * *

Sakura silently cried. She held the elder puppeteer in her arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes. All of hee emotions were coming out. She felt as if she had lost a loved one. Indeed, the pink haired girl looked up to the latter as a role model and an inspiration.

She recalled the advice and words that the elder had given to her and She will not forget it for the rest of her life. She then felt a presence heading towards her. The pink haired teen then looked up and saw the Kazakage slowly walking towards her.

By the time the latter reached the spot, He stopped his tracks and stood in front of the peaceful sleeping elder. He took a deep breath and then bowed down as a sign of him giving his respect and thanking the elder for saving his life.

"Thank you for everything Lady Chiyo." Gaara said as a tear fell from his eye.

He then remembered that the elder puppeteer herself has used the a forbidden jutsu which was known as "Kinshi Tensei" which if used a by a person, the life force of the person will be transferred to another one. Hence, Why she was able to bring him back to life.

* * *

As the time passed by, The time travelling trio were witnessing a part of the history unfold before their eyes. This was the whole rescue mission and they were part of it.

Sarada thought of it as lesson and an experience that they needed to learn from. It wasn't just the goal of rescuing the Kazekage but it was a way on how would they handle different situations if they were suddenly placed into them. It's not just about fighting and showing the skills but it also involves on learning a person's past and how would they helped the person changed for the better.

As for the lavender haired teen, Himawari thought of this rescue mission as an opportunity to help themselves become stronger. She realized that this was going to be the first of many missions that will come in the near future. This rescue mission has helped them regained their edge as a Shinobi after a long while of resting

As for Boruto, the teenage blonde felt that there was more than meets the eye. He thought that there was a reason on why they were sent here in the past. From this on, the blonde vowed to himself that he will find out that reason and purpose.

Not too long, everyone had decided that it was time leave for home. The rescue mission was considered a success although they lost a very important person, in the form of Lady Chiyo, who had given her life to save the Kazekage. Her body was placed on human-size bag and was carried on a stretcher by her grandson and a makeshift puppet that he immediately summoned.

As the journey started, A still weakened Gaara was supported by his blonde friend, while an exhausted Kakashi, was carried by Might Gai. It was going to be a long journey from here.

As for the time travelling trio, Himawari found herself in the company of her young Aunt and Uncle, who had decided to help her cope with the situation. Sarada, went v her young mother to provide her with emotional comfort.

As for Boruto, He took the time spend with his thoughts as he also set out with the rest back towards the sand village. He began to think about the time when his Uchiha teammate fought with the Akatsuki member, Kisame. When the Jougan had seen something unsual.

At the same time, the blonde stopped his tracks, His Jougan was then suddenly activated. He also felt the same presence from a few distances away, He then turned to face that presence and fully came to see something that he still cannot explain. It was the same white hooded human figure from before and it was somehow secretly watching and observing them from a far.

Boruto was puzzled and curious. He attempted to head towards where the human figure was located for further investigation but was unable to do so.

"Nii-chan!" The voice of his little sister called him.

Boruto then turned around to face his little sister who was giving him a confused look.

"What are you doing? We're about to leave ya know?" Himawari explained. She told the latter that the rest of everyone had took off while He was still here and not catching off.

"Yeah, I'll be there Hima!" Boruto said. He then turned once again only to face nothing. There was no trace of the white cloaked human figure as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

Boruto narrowed his eyes. There was indeed something more mysterious to this. He had never seen something like this before. Who or What was that cloaked figured? Was it even Human to begin with? How come it was just standing there and closely watching?

What was its purpose here?

* * *

The journey to the sand village was a long way to go. The mission was finallyaccomplished. It saw an exhausted and weary band of Shinobi that were able to rescue the Kazekage from the hands of the enemies. Although, It had a bittersweet ending to it.

The lost of Lady Chiyo was big blow to the village and the extraction of the one tailed beast, Shukaku saw progress from the Akatsuki's main plan to collect all the powerful tailed beast. However, in contrast to that, they managed to defeat and capture former organization member, Sasori of the Red sand, which means that He have classified information and secrets that the everyone was not aware of.

Mysteries and revelations were also revealed. For instance, in the case of Gaara, When He was in his temporary death, His soul somehow travelled to afterlife and was able to meet his mother, who he had never met in person before. Both mystery and revelation came afterwards when she revealed that everything was not what it seemed to be and she told him about an ongoing conspiracy which involves the Human world and Spirit world.

This also confused the young Kazekage as it fueled more questions than answers. He was determined to know more about on what was happening and what this bigger conspiracy all about. He also noticed that when he was talking to his mother, she was a bit cautious as she occasionally looking around their surroundings. She was a spirit and she wouldn't be acting like that since she was in the after life.

"Hey man." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other than the blonde himself.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. He noticed that the latter was deep in his thoughts was serious.

Gaara shook his head." Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all." He explained.

Naruto smiled." Don't worry, We'll be at the sand village soon." He said.

Gaara smiled back. He was thankful for the blonde to really risked his life just to save him. Since He contained the Kyuubi No Youku within him, The young Kazekage can't helped but worry about him. There are many enemies on the moved attempting to get the power that the latter had.

They were gonna have to be a little extra careful now.

* * *

Not too long, the crew had reached the country side that led to the desert itself. The day had finally entered its afternoon stage. There was ongoing silence that ran through the rest of the group. Neither all of them said a word since that because they were all exhausted.

Boruto gazed at the sun that was about to set anytime soon. He was still thinking about the mysterious Whit cloaked human figure that was watching and observing them in secret. He wondered on where did that mysterious person came from and who's side is He/She is on.

A thought then came into his mind. He recalled on how his little sister told him about the enemies that she saw during the destruction of their home back in the future. He recalled her telling him that the enemies that she saw donned white cloaked figures.

Boruto widened his eyes in realization. Could those people be the one responsible for destroying their home besides Kawaki? Why was his Jougan reacting everytime those mysterious cloaked figures appear? Could there be some kind of connection? He knew that his Jougan could detect things out of the ordinary and he wondered if those cloaked figures or whatever it's called were even human.

There was a lot of of question going around his mind. He felt that soon enough that all of the truth will be revealed. He still knew that the threat from the future, in the form of his adopted brother Kawaki had not faded away.

Boruto then darted his eyes to the people around him, especially his little sister and Uchiha teammate. He realized that he was gonna have a bigger role in protecting them in the future. He just wasn't sure of what was in store for but he had to be ready for sure.

Perhaps, they were just an unexpected small piece that came into a bigger picture.

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter :)**


	32. Calm after Storm

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: I still have cases of Writer's block but I can still manage. I also started to implement a little of the original ideas I had been planning for the story since the beginning.**

**One more thing, This chapter is quite short. I had a very busy weekend so I had little time to write but somehow I managed to finished it.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 2 :**

**Chapter 18: Calm After The Storm**

_**Morning of January 27 (Two days after the group successfully rescued the Kazekage).** _

It was beautiful early morning. The sun was still rising and as its rays shined all over the village of the sand. The citizens of the village were just preparing to start the day and do their business as usual as some shops were already opened.

On one particular cafe shop, which was situated on one the sand village's busy streets, A certain blonde teenager sat down on one of the many seats of the cafe shop waiting for his little sister, whom was ordering the breakfast meal.

Boruto slightly yawned. He was feeling a bit sleepy because his little sister was the most morning person that He had ever seen. Of course, the blonde himself woke up his butt off every morning back at the leaf village but right now, He preferred to be sleeping in the bed back at the Hotel.

"Man, If I only brought my pillow." Boruto sighed. All the things surrounding him were fueling his sleepiness. From the peaceful atmosphere of the place to the relaxing music that was playing through the speakers. It was just to overwhelming.

He attempted to fight his sleepiness as He forced his eyes to remain open. It was kind of tough actually but he managed to passed the test eventually. He then began allowing thoughts to enter his mind. He recalled what had happened for the last several days. He couldn't believed that all of that was finally over like it just happened in one day.

He then recalled the time when the whole team arrived at the village gates and they were greeted by a huge crowd waiting and cheering for them as heroes because they successfully rescued the Kazekage. Boruto smiled. The moment was kind of surreal for him because He had never been into that kind of situation where everybody was cheering for the team and leaf village.

Boruto then sighed. He then remembered his original home back in the future. How he wished a scenario from a day ago would play out the same for his home but the opposite happened. It was destroyed and erased from existence.

"Nii-chan!" The voice of his little sister called him which interrupted his thoughts.

Boruto then looked up to be greeted by the lavender haired teen, who was carrying a tray that carried their whole breakfast for this morning.

"Breakfast is ready!" Himawari cheerfully said. She was always this energetic every morning. She then placed the tray on the table, thus the food she ordered was revealed to be a pair of pancake meals accompanied by two hot chocolate drinks.

"Woah." Boruto muttered as he stared at his breakfast in surprised. He never expected that the pancake would emitted this powerful aroma that would really make any person's stomach instantly demand for food.

"Well, they really make good pancakes here and by just looking at it, you're already hungry for more." Himawari simply smiled. She sat down on her seat and helped prepare the food.

"Well, I am pretty much starving dattebassa." Boruto commented as he was pretty much excited to devour his breakfast and as he was about to do so, his little sister suddenly interrupted him.

" **Ahem**." Himawari gave her big brother a look as she would like to remind him that He was forgetting something.

Boruto stared at his little sister with a confused look. His mind was processing and clearing out the confusion. A few moments later, He finally realized what the lavender haired teen mean't.

"Oh, sorry about that Hima." Boruto gave the latter an apologetic smile while scratching his ead.

Himawari sighed. This was actually her big brother's usual thing every meal. He would often forget to thanked Kami for the food even way back when their still kids. On the other hand, the blonde placed the spoon and fork back on the plate. He then gave his little sister a nod and smile signalling her that he was ready to pray for the food.

Himawari smiled back as the siblings took some of the moments to give thanks for their food. It was really an important thing to do before meals, at least for the latter. It was actually her mom who told her about giving thanks before eating their meals back home.

As they finished giving thanks for the food, they were finally allowed to eat their breakfast. Boruto, who was finally released, began to eat his breakfast with pure enjoyment. The pancakes tasted phenomenal for him.

"This is really great!" Boruto commented. He would really like to know the the recipe for this pancake.

Himawari could only smile as she observed her older blonde. She was glad to have him as a big brother. Even though, He acted a little bit immature sometimes, She considered him as one of the best there is out there. He still had the same old personality back when they were still kids but this version was more calmed and reserved.

"Nii-chan?" Himawari called her big brother again.

Boruto, who was busy munching his pancake then looked up to face his little sister. "Yeah, What is it Hima-chan?" He asked as there was food still on his mouth.

"What do you think life so far here in the past?" Himawari asked. She wanted to know her big brother's perspective and thoughts about their new life here so far.

Boruto gave his little sister a smile." Well, So far things had been really great! " He commented. He would go on to explain that things were very much educational for him so far. There were a lot of new things about here that he'd learned so far.

Himawari nodded in understanding. She could also say the same thing. She had been also doing her own research about life in the past. She described life here as very much simple and not complicated compared back home, where technology was just everywhere. In here, the social aspect of life here was much more on the side of face to face communication.

"Well, It really just bugs me on how will the people in this era react in our Era." Boruto commented. He wondered on how will people such as his young dad and others will react to the technology that the future posssesed. From computers, gaming devices, and advance transportation, the reaction would be pretty much priceless.

"You're right about that." Himawari said. She imagine how would the younger version of their dad would be reacting to a small communication device known as a "Cellular Phone."

"Pretty sure He would be acting like some kind of caveman and treat it as some kind of alien device." Boruto added which caused slight laughter from the laveder haired teen.

"Pretty much." Himawari replied. She found herself enjoying the comfort of her big brother's jokes once again.

As the Uzumaki siblings continued to eat their breakfast. They also began to wonder about their parents. What would their thoughts be on them if they were here. How would they react to the siblings' current situation?

"You know if Mom and Dad were here, I think they would be in this cafe right now eating breakfast together with us." Himawari told the most logical explanation that she could think of. Their parents really loved them that much, especially their mom who was really a bit overprotective.

Boruto nodded." Yup, they were really inseparable for most of the part." He added. He also began to wondered on how those two met and fell in love with each other. It must be a very romantic meeting.

"Speaking of dad, What do you think of him so far?" Himawari asked as she took a sip of her hot chocolate drink.

Boruto sighed but smiled." Well, from the way I see it. He is really different." He said, He explained that the younger version of his dad was far different from their dad from the future. He was young, a bit reckless but he had the energy and burning passion to be a strong shinobi.

Boruto chuckled for a bit. He was wondering on how was he gonna be friends with his young dad. He noticed that the latter's personality was a bit complex at the first place but as soon as his young dad took off his mask, his real personality was revealed. A person who was just looking for love and belongingness.

On the other hand, Himawari was also sad to hear the revelation. It was forgotten part of their dad's story that He wouldn't tell or bring up. It was like a kind of sensitive thing to be talked about for him.

There are things from the past that they were still not aware or had learned yet. The Uzumaki siblings were really looking forward to explore and learn more as time passes.

Another thought then came up to the Uzumaki girl. "I wonder if Sarada-nee will be thinking the same thing." Himawari wondered.

"What do you mean by thinking the same?" Boruto asked. He was a bit confused.

"Well, what I mean't was that if she is aware that about Uncle Sasuke and all this stuff regarding his past." Himawari explained. She was curious on what the raven haired Uchiha will think if she learns about her father's past. She heard stories from her mom about the latter's father being an enemy of the village back then.

Boruto nodded in understanding." Well, I'm not really sure but the only way to get the answer is by talking to her and asking her directly." He explained.

Himawari nodded." You're right about that." She agreed.

"Speaking of Sarada-chan, Where is she by the way." Boruto asked. He kind of forgot on where his teammate went to.

"I guess you're really getting forgetful." Himawari commented with a slight chuckle while the blonde just sighed.

"Yeah, you're right I'm getting there, but where did she went off to?" He asked once again.

Himawari sighed. She would go on to explained that the latter had told them before that she will be heading to the public library which was not far from here and also had an early morning opening.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised. "Really?" He said. He wondered on why the latter would spend her time reading books in the morning? Was this really her main hobby right now? If it is, then her breakfast would be nothing but knowledge and information.

He really had to find this public library after he fiinish breakfast.

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WITH SARADA-**

The Sunagakure Grand library was such a site to see. It was indeed a very huge place, more bigger than the public library back in the leaf village. The interior design of the building was beautiful and jaw-dropping.

By the time Sarada arrived at the said library. She was amazed of the architecture and design of the building itself. Whoever designed this building, must be given an award for his or her creativity. It was just marvelous.

The Uchiha girl observed the place further as she bothered to walked around and explore the place. She quite in fact surprised that this library had an early morning opening compared to its counterpart back in the leaf village. As she continued to move forward, she finally reached the reader's section.

So far, there were only a few handful of people that are inside the building currently. Sarada then proceeded to take her a spot at the said section, she then placed her small bag at the table and thus her loved for reading finally came back to life once more.

Sarada proceeded to head to the main area where the books were located. Mostly she was looking for favourite genres which were History and mysteries. The whole place was indeed very quiet and of course it was library but not this eerily quiet. Sarada had enough of rumours about this library being haunted because it was old.

As the raven haired girl finally reached her destination which was the said section, she was then greeted by the lone path way which was surrounded by hundreds of books that were placed on their respective shelves.

Sarada then took a deep breath, as she proceeded to collect the books that she wanted to read. Her onyx eyes surveyed the shelves in search for those specific books. While searching, she suddenly stumbled upon a book that intrigued her. She then grabbed and pulled out the book from its place.

The particular book was simply entitled " ** _Revelation_**."

Sarada gave a surprised and amused look. She observed the outer part of the book, which had a dark brownish color and She described it as somewhat very old as if It hadn't been used for a long time.

"Interesting." Sarada muttered. Looks like she'd finally a book to read for awhile.

* * *

- **AWHILE LATER-**

Sarada sat down on her seat as she began to read the book. She opened it and she was greeted by the books contents page which contained a lot of topics that she hadnt learned yet. Most of these topics tackled Myths and Legends that she never heard before.

Curiosity took her to another level as she flipped the first pages and began to read the first few topics which discussed several unknown legends across the elemental nations. Legends, such as a mysterious tree which directly linked to the Sage of Six Path's origins, A whole mysterious clan that resided on the moon and the mysterious " **Pure Land**." A place where all living things that died would go to which was expanded more in the book. It seemed that this book had all the information regarding the elemental nations and also from beyond. The author of this book must've been researching his or her butt off everyday.

So far the Uchiha girl was enjoying every part of mystery that she was learning from this book. Although, there was one topic that really made her intrigue amongst the other legends that were in this book.

As she was flipping the pages, she stumbled upon a certain topic that caught her eyes and attention. It was a topic that was very different from the rest. The topic's name was known as " _ **Genesis**_."

"Hmmm, Strange name for a topic." Sarada commented as she continued to read more from the book.

She tried to find the reason why such as a word would be chosen as the topic's name. As she began reading the contents of the said topic, she would then soon learned an unknown lore that was seemed to be not included in the history books. The topic spoke of a mysterious powerful being only known as " _ **Chaos**_ " which existed during the early times of creation. Apparently, this being was so powerful that no one can kill it. It was a described as an ancient powerful winged creature that stood with titanic proportions.

Nothing is known about its origins or when it came from. It is said to have appeared in numerous times in different places and each time the creature started to wreak chaos and destruction of unimaginable proportions.

Sarada then learned that this being was most likely the most powerful creature in existence. Even the combined of every existing thing including the gods or celestial beings themselves, were not enough to bring harm to him. The final straw came when the said being was on the verge of destroying every existing life and millenniums ago, All of the things in existence, be it Gods, Celestial beings, Demons, Humans, and including spirits from the afterlife united together in a effort to defeat the creature.

Since no one could ever lay harm on it, the only possible way that they could do was to seal the creature away and until to this day no one knows where or how it was sealed and no one will ever find it. That was also the only time that everybody was united until all went their separate ways after the being was banished. There were also rumours about fragments of the creature's power being scattered in different places in a form of giant trees which contained dark energy but there were hardly enough evidence about its existence.

History continued and wars still ravaged the nations and until to this day even there is no war, there is still a chance of it happening.

Sarada sighed as she removed her eyes from reading the book. She had learned enough information and she decided that it was time to rest for awhile. She had to admit that this was a one of a kind lore or legend. Although, She wasn't gonna easily believed that everything of it was true. There were hardly enough evidence to support the legend.

Gods, Celestial Beings, and Spirits? It was all just too far fetched unless she was given the opportunity to see it then she might be able to believed it. Right now, She was found herself travelling back in time along with the Uzumaki siblings which was enough to be considered a very far fetched story.

Sarada then rested her head on the chair. She then removed her glasses, placed it on the table and rubbed her tired eyes. She took note in her mind, that read just one book and it really made her eyes a bit exhausted.

" _So how's breakfast?_ " A familiar voice then interrupted her thoughts.

The Uchiha girl then placed her glasses back on her eyes and she was greeted by none other than her blonde teammate." Boruto? I thought you were the cafe shop with Hima." Sarada said. She also wondered on how did the latter managed to locate her.

Boruto smiled." Well, I just had a feeling that you'll be immersing yourself with a lot books so I head here to find out." He explained as He sat down beside the raven haired girl.

"Where's Hima by the way?" Sarada asked.

"Hima is still at the cafe but she told me that she would be exploring the rest of the village later on. So that means I have the free time to also immersed myself with Knowledge just like you." Boruto explained as He began to checked out the books that his teammate brought to the table.

"Really?" Sarada couldn't believed it. This was the first time she had seen him wanting to read books. Her blonde Teammate was not known for reading books.

"So what do you got here?" Boruto asked as He grabbed one certain book from the table which was the same book that Sarada had read just awhile ago.

Sarada sighed." It's just one of those old forgotten books that were lost in history." She simply explained as she massaged her forehead.

"Really?" Boruto asked. He was beginning to get curious about the book itself.

Not a moment too soon, He opened the book and began flipping through its contents. He was then unknowingly directed to a certain page of the book which really caught his attention, thus He began reading its contents.

As for Sarada, she began to noticed that the blonde's expression had turned into full curiousness. He was intently reading the book as if He discovered something big.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sarada asked. She gave the blonde a puzzled look.

A few moments later, the blonde then turned his eyes directly towards the latter." So where do you got this book from?" He asked. This book has gotten interest even though he himself rarely reads.

"Well, I got that from the Mystery and Myths section." Sarada explained. She also informed that by the time she discovered the book, it was somehow very dusty and old but in good condition.

"Have you checked the author of the book?" Boruto asked.

Sarada nodded." Yup, but the only problem is the Author's name is not written on this book." She said. She would go on to explain that by the time she checked the information background of the book there was hardly any useful information written to it.

Boruto on the other hand was taken by surprised and puzzlement. A book without an Author's name is just really strange. He would then go on to explained that when he was reading the book, He immediately realized that its contents somehow were very different than any lore in the shinobi world and the surprising thing about it, is that he noticed that some of book's stories felt as if it had really happened.

Sarada was a bit confused, but eventually she figured it out." So you're saying that this book is somehow telling the truth?" She asked. Why was He believing an unknown legend?

Boruto shook his head." I'm not saying that this book is true, What I mean't was that this book tells a whole a new world out there Dattebassa.!" He explained. Unknowningly disturbing the peace in the library and receiving a looked from the librarian herself.

**"Young man please be quiet!"**

"Oops sorry about that." Boruto quickly apologized.

Sarada gave an amused face." Hmm, interesting, are you gonna borrow the book by the way?" She asked.

"Well, I don't have a library membership card." Boruto was gonna really borrow it but the bad news was that He didn't have any ID or Card membership to borrow the book. Sarada also shook her head. In fact, she had one but it had expired recently, so she was just going to apply for another one next week.

Boruto sighed as he rested on the chair. He began to think of a way to somehow borrow the book through legal means. He wasn't really going to steal it. As moments passed by, He drifted his eyes throughout his current area and immediately noticed a single photocopier machine that was stationed at the corner of the readers section.

"Jackpot!" He widened his eyes as he finally figured out a way. He then stood up from his seat headed towards the said machine.

"What are you gonna do this time?" Sarada asked.

Boruto gave her a grin."Well, If I can't borrow it, then I might as well copy it." He explained as he was referring to the photocopier machine. Who had the power to copy any documents.

Instead of receiving a smile or a nod. His Uchiha teammate gave him a sligtly worried look which confused the latter even more.

"What's with the face? This is Legal ya know." Boruto slightly chuckled.

Sarada sighed." Yeah I know that, but you're gonna have to pay first." She explained.

Boruto gave a confused look." Hmm That's strange?" He said. He never thought that this library would charged people for using the photocopier machine.

"Yes Boruto, Every single library does that." Sarada explained. Does her teammate even know the basic system of the libraries?

"Alright then, so how much would I pay?" Boruto asked. He then began drew up his wallet from his pocket.

"It depends on how many pages you're gonna copy. One Ryo per page though." She explained.

"Alright then." Boruto smiled as he then darted his back to the book.

His smile soon disappeared when he discover that He had to copy almost 200 pages of this whole book. The blonde then scratched his head, He was gonna pay 200 just to photocopy an old book.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

**-MEANWHILE WITH HIMAWARI-**

"This is a really nice place!"

Himawari strolled along the streets of the the sand village. She felt like a tourist right at the moment. The place was indeed really great and Despite the sandish atmosphere, it was still a mesmerising thing for her.

She described herself a bit of an adventure person. She really like to travel to different places, learn more about the heritage and culture. She could say that she had that Uzumaki persona in her.

She also immersed herself into the village's culture. She learned about on how the people here were very much hospitable, kind, and welcoming. She also tried to eat the local dish here which she found really delicious. She even joined and played a game of street soccer with the local kids here and her team won the game.

"I just wished Nii-chan and Sarada-nee would be here to see this." Himawari commented. She began to wonder on why did the two didn't chose to come with her but instead they went to the library to read some books.

"Is reading a book that enjoyable?" Himawari wondered.

A thought then came to her. She recalled her big brother telling her that he would be going to library to check on the raven haired teen." Does Nii-chan really care so much about Sarada-nee that He would read books with her?" She asked herself.

Himawari then shook her head. It was just a bit impossible right now for her big brother to have feelings for the latter. Although, she herself began to noticed hints that Uchiha girl had feelings for the older blonde which was really not that surprising

She then sighed yet again. Why was she thinking about these kind of things. She should be enjoying adventure right now.

She was a tourist right now.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	33. Arc 2: Finale

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've reached the Arc 2 Finale ! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: I'll be a bit busy for this week because of exams. So I won't be able to publish a new chapter sooner.**

**One more thing, This chapter is quite short. I had a very busy weekend so I had little time to write but somehow I managed to finished it.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc Finale**

**Chapter 19: Mission Accomplished**

**January 28 (Departure Day)**

It was very quiet start for a morning as the day had finally come for the departure of a certain group of Leaf shinobi back towards their respective village. Just several days ago, they were sent by the Hokage in a mission involving the rescue of the Kazekage, who was captured by the S rank Organization, The Akatsuki and they managed to successfully bring the latter back in one piece but it cost the life an important ally in the form of Master elder puppeteer, Lady Chiyo.

Pure green eyes stood in front of a lone tomb at the nearby outskirts of the village. Sakura, who along with the brother of Lady Chiyo, Ebizo and her grandson, Sasori observed the the lone tomb itself. The scene around them was pretty much quiet as the two were still mourning for the latter's loss.

The pink haired girl was silent. She was still recalling the important advice that was given to her by the latter. Her mind kept repeating the same good memories that she had created with the elder puppeteer during the mission. Even though, it was short-lived, it created hope for the pink haired teen.

A small tear fell from the pink haired girl's eye. Sakura then took a couple deep breaths to calmed herself down which she successfully did. She then darted her eyes to the elder, who had finished his prayers for his sister.

"You know young kunoichi, I haven't seen a person so strong and determined like Elder Sister." Ebizo said as he gave the young teen a smile.

Sakura nodded and smiled. She really agreed with the latter. She also had never seen such person at this age who had a fiery and young heart.

"She never gave up on anything and overcame obstacle that put her to the test." Ebizo explained. He quite fondly remembered his big sister during their younger days. He would never forget the latter's strong spirit and determination that took her to higher levels.

Sakura gave a small smile. She began to listened to the elder's telling of the true stories about the puppeteer. She would then learned that the latter herself had taken care of the young Sasori, when his parents perished during the war. She was also responsible for starting the puppet shinobi brigade here in the sand village. There were really all lot of things that she can learn from her by just listening to her stories.

"There was one thing that my elder sister told me before she passed, and that is her dream of bringing back her grandson to the village again." Ebizo said. It was really one of the latter's wished. For her grandson to find his way again and redeemed himself.

"By the way though, How are you Sasori?" He asked. He had not seen his nephew in a very long time.

Sasori just simply smiled." I'm alright Jiji." He replied as he went to the latter and placed his hand on the elder's shoulder as a sign of comforting him.

Sakura then gave a smile. "He's been doing good Jiji." She also said. There was indeed news from the red head himself. Since He came back to the village, It was not an easy task as he was still subjected to further investigation and interrogation. Right now, He was on monitored status, as the some of the Officials were still suspicious about him even though, he himself already moved on and gave up the Akatsuki life for good.

He is currently residing in his old home, which he had spent the most of his childhood and is also being placed under house arrest.

"Looks like the village is really getting overprotective nowadays but I'm glad to hear the news, I might be able to visit you from time to time." The elder smiled. He would really like to spend time with the nephew that he had never quite known.

"I just wished that my elder sister would be here right now to see her grandson once more." Ebizo added as he placed his hand on the latter's shoulder.

Sakura gave a small smile. She was glad to see the red head reconnecting with his remaining family. She also wished that Lady Chiyo was here right now. She was really the most wisest and friendliest person that she'd ever met Sakura knew that she was going to carry the adviced that the latter had given to her prior for the most of her life from now on.

She then darted her eyes towards the red head. She had this question that she wanted to asked." So what do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

Sasori, who turned his head towards the pink haired teen, simply gave a smile." I really would like to become a teacher in the future." He said. He would then go on to explained that He was going to fulfill his grandmother's promise on teaching the next generation of puppeteer shinobi and he will be not wasting his time on doing other things.

"So I guess you'll be keeping her legacy alive." Sakura then said. She finally figured it out.

Sasori simply nodded. Even though, she was gone, He was still gonna keep her memory alive inside. He knew that he had a long way to go but the future was bright for him from now on very far away from the clutches of the dark path that he could've gone straight to.

Sakura could only smile. She was starting to believe that there was still hope for people like Sasori to changed for the better. Maybe it could also happen to a certain Sasuke Uchiha in the future.

As for Sasori himself, He was starting a new chapter in his life. It was really time for him to be redeemed. He knew that it was going to be a difficult task to do but He will do his best to move on from his past lived his life as a normal citizen in the sand village from now on. He might even start a school to educate and teach the next generation of the art of puppeteering and use them to protect the innocent and poor. He finally had a goal in life and its not about creating puppets for selfish means but putting the your heart and soul to it. That's what fuels the red head's hope and faith.

He was gonna enjoy this new life.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Neji didn't understand the whole process that he was undergoing right now. Apparently, just before the team's departure back towards the village, his little cousin had persuaded him to do a quick souvenir shopping along the village.

Just awhile ago, He found himself carrying loads of paper bags which contained a lot of the stuff that Hanabi had bought. Considering, that she herself had been really earning and saving money, she might as well relaxed herself and do a little biy of shopping from here to there and everywhere.

As for Hanabi, this was one of those rare times that she would be really enjoying herself to the fullest. Since she can't move even freely back home because of the training regimen, at least she can do what she want here in another level.

It didn't took long enough for the shopping montage to finish. The Hyuugas currently found themselves having tea at a local tea shop somewhere in the commercial district of the sand village.

Neji felt a little bit exhausted as he sat down his seat. He can feel his hands shaking because of the heavy shopping bags that he was carrying just awhile ago. Although, He was already used to it now. He even recalled a time when Hanabi would asked him to do a little help with her shopping and that was his only job which was to carry the goods that the latter purchased.

A little while later. Hanabi finally arrived along with two hot cups of tea, that she ordered. She sat down at her seat as she placed the tray on their table.

"Here you go Big cousin, I am really sorry for dragging you again on another shopping spree." Hanabi explained. She also apologized for exhausting the brown haired young man yet again.

Neji on the other hand just simply smiled." It's alright Hanabi, I am already used to it." He said as he finally took a sip of his hot cup of tea.

"Plus, I should also be the one to thank you for this." He said which completely surprised the latter.

"For what?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Neji sighed but smiled." For joining in this mission and making me realized that I should also enjoy it." He simply explained. It was the truth, He considered himself as a very serious guy on every mission he partook and not even trying to see the light side of it. But thanks to a likely person in the form of his little cousin, His views changed for the better.

Hanabi on the other hand felt pleased by the news. She was glad that she was seeing her big cousin transforming into a better person as time passes by. She also wondered if Himawari had something to do with this outcome. She noticed that things around her were slowly changing. Since the lavender haired teen came into the picture, everything seemed went back to the right path. She was also this walking human that radiated with good vibes all over her which seemed to transform people and giving them hope.

"Speaking of Himawari, Where is she by the way?" Neji coincidentally asked.

"Oh, She is helping the rest of her team packed their things for the journey." Hanabi explained. She was a bit sad that the latter couldn't come but she understood the fact that it was the latter's duty to help her team.

"You know because of her, She changed the way on how I view things, It gave me a purpose." Neji said. He was beginning to know that it was his responsiblity to protect his loved ones no matter what. He felt like he was born again once more.

Hanabi smiled. He was like already a big brother to her. She can see his loved and determination to be a better person overall. He was beginning to learned more about life and how to lived it correctly.

Although, there was one thing that He still didn't know yet, which was his tragic end in the future, which the lavender haired girl informed her awhile back. Hanabi felt that it wasn't the right time yet to tell him. He was still learning and it will take time for him to be ready to know the truth. If she ever tell him about the news then she feared that this might caused consequences because of her actions.

"Do you think we should tell Hinata about Himawari and Boruto?" Neji asked yet again which interrupted the latter's thoughts.

Hanabi blinked a couple of times before realizing his question." Well, I'm still thinking about that." She replied. She would go on to explained that her big sister might freaked out when she learns about the two being her children from the future. So she might have to wait for the right time to tell her. The Hyuuga Heiress also was a bit acting weirdly recently which was really making her world a bit crazy.

The only thing that she can do is to prepare herself for the unexpected. There were a lot possibilities that could happen in the future. Who knows what will fate bring them into this time. The world is such full of surprises.

As the two cousins continued and enjoyed their their tea, they both were deep into their thoughts, they both had feeling that someday in the future, they might be playing important roles for the time travelling trio.

Only time will tell.

* * *

It was rescue mission that the time travelling trio won't forget. It was their first mission as an official leaf shinobi and they already learned much more than they expected. It was thing that they will remember as they looked forward to the future.

Boruto found himself starint at the beautiful sunrise. There was something special about the morning. He felt like it was an opportunity to start a new chapter in this current journey.

He knew that there were a lot of things that he was still gonna discover as the time passes by. As for him, this rescue mission gave him the enough experience to opened up his mind. He knew that there will be a lot of surprises along the way, and He will indeed prepare for it.

He then turned his eyes towards his little sister and Uchiha teammate who were helping the others organized their things before the team leaves for their trip back to the village.

A thought then came to the blonde, He wondered on what mission is Granny Hokage going to give them sometime in the future. He had feeling that they will be meeting a certain person that they knew when this mission comes.

Boruto also thought about those mysterious white cloaked figures that he saw during the mission. He still was not sure about their purpose here but He was sure that they might have something to do with this whole event.

He also had the old book from the library copiedpp through a photocopier machine, which he had paid for quite sum of money.

The old book which simply known as " **Revelation** " had caught the blonde's attention. By the time he first read the book, He was directed to a certain page and topic which discussed about this Mysterious beings called the "Guardians" and their description perfectly fits the same white cloaked figures that the blonde saw during the mission. So that was the reason why he wanted to copy the book and study its contents.

Boruto knew that there was something more to this and When he gets back to the village, He was sure going to research more about those beings.

As He gazed at the sun once more, He began to realized that there indeed something going on big here. It felt like as if the responsibility was getting heavier. There was a sense of their life being in danger in the future. He then glanced back at the people especially, his little sister and Sarada. He promised to himself that he was gonna protect the two no matter what.

He wasn't sure on where this journey will take them to but He was sure going to be ready and expect the unexpected

He will never stop believing and indeed He will never lose hope.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter :)**


	34. Special Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

* * *

**Special Short Chapter: The Other Side Of Life.**

Life of as an Akatsuki member was not that simple and easy. Once you were a member of the organization, you'll be branded as an enemy of fugitive for a life. It's either you'll end up being captured alive or just being simply end up dead. Once you become one with the organization, you'll be placed on the wanted list on every place you went to.

At least for one Itachi Uchiha, He would always have a plan for almost every problem that plague him as an Akatsuki member. He was part of the organization for years now and He was used to living a life as fugitive, travelling from place to place and avoiding the every authority that blocked his way.

Right now, He, along with fellow Akatsuki member, Kisame found themselves in a small village somewhere in one of the provinces of the Land of the Fire. The village itself was simple and peaceful, its commercial district which was the located at the heart of village was the busiest and most alive in the said place.

The small village also had a small lake which was situated at the nearby forest.

The Two men, who were dressed in their civilian clothing, walked through the streets as they were looking for a place to stay, such as a simple Inn, for tkzdthe night.

"You think we'll find and inn here Itachi? This is a small village that looks so suspicious in my eyes." Kisame said. He was always on the locked out for any possible danger and especially their heads were of Hillievereshe one's every place they had been to. He just wasn't sure about tknew. Could they probably know the ththeire givgiveawayss his blue skinned appearance.

Itachi could only sighed." Don't worry Kisame-san, I'm sure that this village won't recognized us." He pointed out. He would go on to explained that despite his friend's famous blue skinned appearance, no one was seriously paying attention to him.

"Hmmm. You're right about that." Kisame formed a question around his head. He was the famous blue skinned member of the Seven swordsmen of the mist and He wondered on why he wasn't being recognized here, with a few exceptions though.

"Mommy! There's a shark man walking in the streets!"

"I wonder if He can breath underwater?"

"I like his hairstyle! Reminds me of a Shark!"

Along the way, young kids started to noticed the blue skinned man and began to build a small crowd surrounding him." What the heck! These Kids are annoying!" Kisame complained. He was caught by surprised as he found himself being ambushed by a small crowd of children that began to play with him.

Itachi could only smile." You really are famous, Kisame-san." He commented.

Kisame could only whined for help as the kids were really being hard on him. Some were trying pull out his hair, some were touching cheeks and some were just staring at him wide in awe.

"Oh children."

After a little encounter with the kids in the village, the two finally set out to finish their goal of finding an inn. It was a little over in the afternoon and it took them quite a time on finding an Inn. When they finally stumbled upon one, Kisame could only rejoice as He can now finally sleep on a bed.

* * *

As night time finally came by, the two had finally settled in their room, although for a short while. It was then when Kisame asked the latter if he can come with him outside and have a couple of Sake to make the night complete at least for once.

Itachi could only sighed but he agreed only on the condition that He would not touch or bother any bottle of Sake to drink. In fact, the Uchiha himself does not even drink to begin with. He valued his health more than anything related to drinking or smoking. He was a self-disciplined person.

Kisame on the other hand, wanted to go out for awhile because staying inside the Inn might make him crazy. Plus, He hadn't have a bottle of Sake for a long while and now was the right time for him to enjoy.

There was a noodle shop which was just a few blocks away from the Inn, the particular shop was also the nearest and it had Sake as one of the drinks available. The blue skinned man wasted no time as He headed to the shop dragging his Uchiha friend along.

As for Itachi, the next thing he knew, He was just staring and observing his blue skinned friend who was enjoying his drink to the fullest and He was even chatting with some customers who were drinking Sake as well.

The laughter could be heard around the shop. It was already night time as Itachi felt a bit little drowsy. He even yawned for a little bit sensing that his mind was ready to rest for the night. He then gave a look at the latter who was still drinking his Sake and chatting with the customers.

Itachi sighed. He wondered on when this was gonna end. He really wanted to lay down on fluffy bed back at the Inn. He then tried to think of any ways possible for him to stay awake for the next hours. After a moment of thinking, He finally found a solution.

The Young man then stood up from his seat. He was going to take a walk around the village so that he would keep his mind busy and help him stay awake.

"Hey Itachi where are you going"? A sligtly drunk Kisame asked.

"I'm going for a little walk outside." Itachi simply replied as he left the noodle shop for a stroll around the small village.

* * *

The night continued as the full moon was in its glory, giving light throughout the darkness that spreaded across the land.

Itachi gazed towards the moon as he was mesmerize of its beauty. Along with the stars twinkling at the same. He considered this a very perfect night although at the very same time, thoughts were clouding his mind.

He would always remember a memory everytime He found himself in a scene like this. Back then when his little brother was just an infant, He would always bring him outside of the house so they could watch the beautiful night sky.

It was a way for the infant Sasuke to calmed himself from crying and it did actually work.

Itachi gave a sad smile. He really missed his little brother and he was worried about him everyday and since he went on to betray the village and joined the snake, it made the situation more worst. Orochimaru was this kind of guy who was obsessed of obtaining every power that he could get his hands into. The snake was clever on comvincing people to join his group.

Itachi sighed yet again. He had to admit that sometimes he felt clueless and didn't know what to do. He would often wished that his parents were here to guide him and He also didn't like to be alone all the time. He was just good on hiding his true emotions.

As his strolling continued, He stumbled upon a gathering of some villagers by the small lake ahead. He also noticed that the villagers were consist of families and they were all heading into one place. Curiosity had took over him and He decided to go along.

* * *

By the time He arrived at the small lake. He was then greeted by a wonderful and beautiful sight. There were majestic lights appearing in the middle of the sky above the small lake. It was an Aurora Borealis, according to the Uchiha's knowledge. Although, He wondered why it was appearing at a place like this when this kind of phenomenon only appears at a high altitude places.

He then tried to observed the lights further more and noticed something different about it. He described it as something more ethereal, it was slowly moving like streams of energy, and it was so majestic that the villagers were just in awe.

Sensing that this was no ordinary Aurora Borealis, He began to wonder on what was this kind of phenomenon right in front of him. It was just too beautiful.

"What you see there young man is none other than the life of this world." A voice of an old man said.

Itachi then snapped from his thoughts as He then turned to his right to see an old man who was accompanied by his grandson.

"Life of this world?" Itachi asked.

The old man simply nodded." Yes, It is the life that sustains this world and gives everything a purpose." The old man said. He was also gazing at the mesmerizing site.

"A purpose?" Itachi muttered. This was new information to him. Why he wasn't aware about this?

The old man simply nodded." Yes wihout it, we won't be standing here right now." He slightly chuckled.

Itachi was abit confused right now. What was this "Life" of this world that He was talking about that?

"Tell me Young man, are you not from this village?" The old man asked.

Itachi nodded." Yes sir, I came here with a friend and we are both travellers." He simply explained. He also told the latter that they were staying at the local Inn for the night.

"Oh I see." The old man said.

"No wonder everyone has forgotten all about it." He added. The old man pointed out that everyone was busy fighting and engaging wars that they have forgotten about the life of this world that their living in. He would go on to explained to the latter about the origins of this life energy.

He told the young Uchiha that this life was known as the energy or lifeforce of the world. During time of creation, the great Kami-sama created this world and breathed life to it by giving this powerful ethereal force which acts as the world's life energy. Without that life energy or force, the world won't survive and the people with cease to exist.

"Interesting." Itachi muttered. He also wondered on what Chakra has to do with this life force or the connection to it.

"Some say that this life energy contains all the memories of our loved ones who had passed on to the Pure Land." The old man explained.

"They say that when we passed on, Our physical energy will become one with it." He added. Noting that every people directly came from the life force from this world.

"And what is the Pure Land?" Itachi asked.

"The Pure land is a place where everyone goes to when a person passed on. It's a place only filled joy and happiness." He simply explained.

"I hope to meet my loved ones there when I passed on." The old man smiled.

On the other hand, Itachi could only smile. He heard stories about the Pure Land. He wondered if He can still go there when his time comes. Would He be accepted there? Do even people that lived a life of danger would be allowed in that very place?

"Young man."

Itachi then snapped from his thoughts as the old man called him yet again.

"Here's my advice, remember that there is always hope for anyone to redeem themselves. So never lose that hope and Live your life to the fullest." The old man said as he gave the latter a smile.

Itachi on the other hand just simply nodded. He was actually thinking of leaving the organization but a part of him told him not to. He then remembered that he had a purpose and that was to protect his village and he knew that he was doing the right thing.

When his finally time comes, He would say that He did what He had to doand He would be allowed enter the Pure Land to reunite with his loved ones.

A little while had passed and the Majestic Phenomenon slowly faded away, the moon was back in charged as the source of light throughout the night. Everyone, including Itachi had headed back to the main village.

* * *

By the time He got back to the noodle shop, He was then greeted by his blue skinned friend who just now sleeping on the counter as a result of his drinking. He was also the only left at the shop as the rest of the customers had already left the area.

Itachi just shook his head and sighed. "What happened here?" He asked.

The noodle shop owner would then explained to him that the latter had took two bottles of Sake and as a result, the blue skinned man unknowingly slip down to unconsciousness.

"Plus He had not pay for his food yet." The noodle shop owner explained. He was also closing the shop down but since the last customer was still here and was now sleeping, He wasn't able to.

Itachi sighed yet again." Don't worry, I will pay for his food." He assured the latter that he will pay for his friend's bill.

As the night continued, the young Uchiha found himself carrying the unconscious snoring Kisame on his back.

"He's really heavy." Itachi commented on his thoughts. He wished he could have prevented this outcome but he knew it was too late so he had no choice but to do a possible back breaking task of carrying him.

Itachi then shook his head and sighed. The only thing that He could do was to immersed himself with his own thoughts so He that he wouldn't feel the struggle of carrying his friend.

Days had passed since his last encounter with the raven haired girl. The leaders of the Organization called for an emergency meeting and told everyone to stopped their recent activities and stay in low profile for the time being, Hence why He and his friend were on civilian clothing.

He thought about the raven haired girl once more, Could she really be his niece from the future? If it was, then who's the girl that his little brother was gonna marry in the future. There was so many questions running around his head. The only way that he can think of right now is by visiting the girl once again in the village so that he can get proper answers that he wanted and also get to know her more.

Looks like Things had gotten more interesting right now.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the special short chapter :)**


	35. Back Home

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: I written the chapter before the exams start and finished it whenever I had the time to write.**

**One more thing, This chapter is quite short. I had a very busy weekend so I had little time to write but somehow I managed to finished it.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**January 29**

The scene at the gates was pretty much overwhelmed with the Youthness of Team 8's main instructor, Might Gai. In fact, He was the first one to arrived with style at the gates while carrying a very drained Kakashi Hatake on his back.

"Looks like we're finally home Kakashi!" He enthusiastically said. Apparently, He was also on a tight race with his own bushy brow student.

"Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee arrived after a few moments, carrying two heavy back packs. He also did his best by catching up with his sensei towards the gates despite himself limping his way throughout the whole race. His wound was still not healed yet.

"Looks like I won Lee." Gai said. He was boasting his youthfulness once again.

The rest of the team arrived a little later on, They were greeted by the two guys who were arguing about on who's being the fastest or who needs more training between the two of them. It was just full youth right now.

As for the time travelling trio, they were not amazed of the whole Gai and Rock Lee scene but they were just amused on how the two acted so similar.

"Are they always like that?" Boruto asked.

Sarada could only shrugged." Beats me, But I heard they are somehow related to each other." Sarada commented. She was wondering if they were really father and son, because they have the same haircut, same attitude and same flare to each other.

As for Himawari, She was just deducing the fact that the bushy brow could be just a big fan of the man, Hence why the latter was trying so hard to copy his sensei's every move and mannerisms.

As for the Hyuuga cousins, they just looked at each other in the midst of this moment. Both were just pretty much amused, and they were also on the logical perspective.

"I hate to break it to you but should they be really going to the hospital right now?" Hanabi asked. She was just a bit worried that the main instructor of her big cousin's team was not noticing the fact that the white haired man was already unconscious.

Neji could only sighed." Well, I don't know what to say." He simply said. He also had the same thoughts as his cousin. They really should be going to the hospital right now.

Team 7's Main instructor really looks like a Potato right now.

* * *

Tsunade tiredly sighed. She placed her pen on the table and fully rested herself on her chair. She had just finished the last round of the stack of paperwork that was given to her by her young assistant. She was a bit surprised that she managed to finished it earlier than expected.

The blonde woman then darted her eyes around the office, the room itself was messy and chaotic as documents were scattered on the floor and along with her pet pig, Tonton, who was sleeping on the floor and snoring all the way, She can finally consider this office as her second home.

Her thoughts began drifting to the two teams which were assigned on the rescue mission several days ago. She wondered on how they were doing as of now. So far the only news that receive so far was that they were pretty much sucessful on their mission and they even managed to capture an Akatsuki member, which was Sasori of the Red Sand, who was under custody of the Suna authorities.

Tsunade herself was impressed. capturing an S rank criminal was a difficult feat to achieved, but somehow they managed to do it. She also began suspect that the time travelling trio had something to do with this surpring outcome and since they're from the future, they've got the knowledge on what will happened before the event itself actually happened.

Speaking of the trio, the blonde woman was worried for assigning them on a very dangerous mission as she also blamed herself for giving them a hard time but she had no choice but to do it or else someone may get suspicious about it.

At the same time, the only door in the office suddenly opened.

Tsunade then darted her eyes towards the door only to be greeted by the time travelling trio themselves and also the Hyuuga cousins. But there was something missing, where were the rest of the team?

"You're back!" Tsunade was caught by the surprised as she stood up from her seat and immediately headed towards the trio to check if they were alright as if they had been her family for a very long time.

The rest of everyone was a bit surprised when they were greeted by the worried looking blonde Hokage. For the Uzumaki siblings, they were surprised as they also began to compare the similarities of a worried Tsunade to a worried version of their mom.

Sarada was also having the same thoughts as the siblings did. She began to wonder if they really had an effect towards the people they met here. They were being somehow treated as if they were a long lost member of a family. It was really stranged.

For Hanabi and Neji, they were just witnessing a scene they had never seen before from the Hokage herself. They often would see her as this very serious person but right now, they were seeing something different. A much more motherly and worried version of her.

Boruto was the one that got surprised as He didn't expect that he would received a hug from the latter, who just squeezed him tightly.

"Man, that was so tight-ttebassa!" Boruto cringed. Although, it was only a momentarily hug, it felt as if he was being squeeze like a lemon juice. He didn't knew that the Hokage herself was a monster hugger.

Meanwhile, Himawari and Sarada received a much more calmer greeting as the Lady Hokage just held their hands.

"I'm glad you guys are alright, Could you tell me what happened? and where are the rest of the team?" Tsunade straightforwarddly asked. She wanted to know all the answers but before that, she directed them to the other seats.

"Well, I don't know how to start this but Uncle Kakashi is in the hospital right now." Boruto said.

"Grandpa Gai tired him out pretty much." Himawari added.

Tsunade would then learned that the team arrived just today and the rest of the team were at the hospital to helped the copycat ninja checked in. Apparently, He had drained all his chakra all in that because of using his Mangekyou Sharingan during the pursuit of the Akatsuki member, Deidara.

"So that's why He ended up at the hospital?" Tsunade asked while others just simply nodded.

"So How did the mission went for you guys?" She added.

Himawari smiled." Well, I had a lot of fun!" She said. She would then further explained that she had a little run-in with an enemy clone of her Uncle Neji, which she had beaten so bad.

"It's been educational Ma'am." Sarada simply said. She had learned a lot from the rescue mission itself. Especially, that people can still changed for the greater good.

Boruto sighed but smiled." I guess I'll go with Sarada-chan's answer." He simply said. He really learned a lot from his young dad's past. He also described it as an emotional roller coaster ride.

Tsunade sighed." Well then, I'm glad you're all in one piece." She said.

The blonde woman then darted her eyes to the Hyuuga cousins, who were actually waiting for her to asked them the questions.

"What about you two?" Tsunade simply asked as she gave them raised eyebrows.

Hanabi would then turned out to be the spokeperson of the two of them as she then explained that they were all here to submit the whole report of the rescue mission, that they made a few days ago back at the Sand village.

Tsunade then simply nodded in understanding as the blonde woman then darted her eyes towards the time travelling trio.

"Alright, then I guess you three are dismissed for now." Tsunade said.

All of the trio's eyebrows raised in surprised. That means that they can finally go home and take their deserved long rest.

"As for you two, I will be talking to you for awhile." She added as she beckoned the Hyuuga cousins to stay here for awhile so that she could talk to them on something important.

A little while later, the time travelling trio had left but not before giving their goodbyes towards the two cousins first.

All that's left were just Tsunade herself and the two Hyuugas who were sitting on their seats and waiting for the conversation to start. Not too long, the meeting had began.

Tsunade sighed." So tell me, what do you know about the three so far?" She asked, referring to the time travelling trio.

There was brief moment of silence from the two cousins, until Hanabi finally spoke.

"Well, We were actually the first ones to know." Hanabi said. She would go on to explained that through a secret meeting at the tea house with the raven haired girl about a month ago, she told her everything about what is to know and also accompanied by showing her sharingan right in front of her, which really freaked her out.

"We also found out that Boruto and Himawari are actually related to us." Neji spoke this time. He was the second one to know the big revelation and He was kind of shocked about the fact that he was an "Uncle" in the future. A possible single Uncle.

Tsunade sighed yet again." Well then, Thank you for telling me." She said. She was also glad that these two know the truth and that at least they can protect them and their secret.

"And before I go to the hospital, I might as well assigned you two on a special assignment." The blonde woman said, which definitely confused the two Hyuugas.

"What kind of special assignment?"

Tsunade formed a small smile around her face." Just do your part on protecting the three from any kind danger and their secret." She simply explained.

Both of the Hyuuga cousins nodded in understanding. They were ready and willing to accept the assignment all because that the trio, especially the Uzumaki siblings were already part of the family and they would regard them as something precious to them.

* * *

The day continued on uneventful as the time travelling trio found themselves walking along the streets of the village, since they have the free time now, they might as well enjoy the nostalgic atmosphere of the whole village.

Boruto observed his surroundings. It was just surreal for him to see the village as a more simple and peaceful place. It was not the crowded and noisy place that he used to lived in to back in the future. Only the breezing wind would be heard instead of the loud engines of the train that traversed around the village.

Himawari quite fondly remembered the streets that they were walking through currently. It was one of those streets where her mother would take her too along the way home as a child.

Sarada on the other hand, would fondly remember on how she would used to take a stroll with her Papa along the busy crowded streets. She would usually get separated with the latter, and later on her Papa would end up using his eye ability to immediately find her. It was like a little adventure for her.

As their walked continued, they stumbled upon a familiar site.

"Isn't that the Academy?" Sarada asked. She couldn't believed her eyes.

"Yup, I think so." Boruto said. He was also surprised to see the school that He once go to.

There was also a game of soccer being held on the academy grounds. As the cheers and yells of kids were being heard from a distance away. Boruto and Himawari couldn't helped themselves but to check and watch the soccer game. They were fond of sports to be honest.

The trio then decided to head to the academy grounds to take a closer look. As they walked towards their destination, they arrived at a quiet spot where there was a specific tree which a lone swing was attached to it.

"This seems oddly familiar." Boruto commented as He checked the swing out. It seemed that this swing itself emitted sad vibes which He really cannot explain right now.

"Isn't this the swing where Dad used to sit to when He was a Kid?" Himawari guessed. She somewhow remembered her mother telling her about this swing.

"Why would Lord Seventh spend his days here? I'm pretty sure He had a lot friends back then." Sarada wondered. She mean't that the seventh was a very famous person back in her timeline, She even had read an autobiography written about him back home and She just can't believed the fact that the man would spend his childhood days here.

For Boruto, His smile turned into sadness. He then remembered that his young dad was treated as an outcast as a child and Isolation was his only friend for most of the part.

There was this silence that took over for a brief moment. The trio just observed the area that they're in. It really seemed that there was really a kid that spent here for the rest of many hours all by himself.

A few moments later, the silence was then suddenly broken as around object headed straight towards the area that they're in right now. Everyone then turned around to face a single soccer ball that rolled towards them.

"Hey mister!" The voice of a kid could be heard yelling at them.

The rest eventually looked up to face a group of kids who were waiting for him to give them back the ball. The group of kids were also behind a small chain link fence and all of them were looking at the time travelling trio.

"Is this your ball?" Boruto asked.

"Yup is our ball, You wanna play with us?" One of the kids straightforwardly asked.

Boruto blinked a couple of times. He was just offered to play a game of soccer with the kids at the academy.

"We really need one more people for both teams." One of the kids explained. Apparently, there were two kids who were supposed to be on the teams but one of the kids got a bad ankle and the other one is always late.

Meanwhile, Boruto took a glance at his little sister, who gave him an excited smile and a nod. He then turned back to the kids and gave them a thumbs up.

"Sure, Let's play!" The blonde young man said, which automatically caused the kids to be pleased as they can finally play a game of soccer with both teams with a completed roster.

As for the Uzumaki siblings, they were gonna really enjoy this.

* * *

"Dammit, I'm late again!"

It was the only thing that Konohamaru could think off as He sped his way towards his destination, which was the academy itself. Apparently, He had woke up late yet again as his alarm clock was not enough to wake him up from whatever dream he is having.

The brown haired boy was a bit disappointed at himself, first he had promised to the team that he would not be late for today's scrimmage and yet he find himself racing against time yet again.

It didn't take him for too long as he finally reached his destination. Konohamaru, who was in his team uniform didn't bother to used the entrance door as he jumped on the small fence which led straight to the exact field where the guys where holding their scrimmage.

"Hey guys wait for me! I'm already..." Konohamaru trailed off as he stopped his tracks only to find out that the guys had already started already with a couple of new additions.

"Who the heck are those guys!?" Konohamaru thought. He was shocked to see that there were newcomers to the field and they were not even part of the team or even the academy itself and they were teenagers!

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was a game for the ages, at least for the Uzumaki siblings who were really enjoying the soccer game so far. They were apparently chosen as the go to guys in the game which means they were in charge of the scoring for most of the part, especially for the lavender haired girl.

Himawari surveyed her surroundings as She currently had the ball in her possesion and many players from the opposing team were really giving her the tough defense, which actually preferred. Some of the kids were even also trying to talk trash at her. The lavender haired girl smirked as she began to execute her moved by using her footwork to elude the opposing players. Her favorite moment was that she ankle break the trash talking kids, putting them on skates or just plain passing them by.

As for Boruto, He chose to not take the limelight as He stayed on being the team player that he is by pperforming this ridiculous but perfect timing passes to his teammates who were having the best chance to score **.** He really just loves to share and move the ball to his teammates.

Sarada watched the Uzumaki siblings as they played one game of soccer with the rest of the kids. With the both of them being in opposing teams and facing each other on the match.

The raven haired girl darted her eyes towards her blonde teammate. and observed him throughout the game. She gave a small smile as she can really see that the latter was enjoying his time with the kids.

She really had to admit that he kind of looks good when he was sweating and playing sports. It's like something that could be seen in commercials about athletes and stuff.

The last thing that she noticed about her blonde teammate was that He really had grown up into a handsome person over the years and despite the scars that He received, he still kept that Uzumaki charmed strong. There was something about him that made her intrigued.

Sarada then widened her eyes and immediately shook her head. Why was she thinking this way? This was so very inappropriate right at the moment and she found herself blushing about it for a bit.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain brown haired boy had just entered the scene.

* * *

Konohamaru stood in the middle of the field with a serious looked as He attempted to interrupt and stop the whole game. He was really pissed that the other kids won't take noticed of him or they were just being mean and disrespectful.

He then started tripping every player that passed him by slowly disrupting the game itself. He eventually managed to get hold of the game ball itself by tripping another kid and snatching ball from the latter.

Automatically, the others have finally taken noticed of him, especially, The Uzumaki siblings, especially Boruto who immediately recognized him. " Konohamaru-sensei?" The blonde muttered.

Meanwhile, the brown haired boy himself stood there with his still serious face. He just wasn't going to be left behind. Not to long, one of the kids finally had enough and went on to confront of him.

"Hey, what the heck is your problem Konohamaru!?" A spiky black haired kid confronted the third's grandson.

"Can't you see We are playing a game here?" The spiky black haired kid added as He stood toe to toe against his fellow teammate.

"Come on Kenta ! You guys promised you'll be waiting for me no matter what!" Konohamaru argued. He thought they were a team.

"Waiting for you!? Yeah, Like waiting for a couple of hours until you get up from your bed!" The kid named "Kenta" replied back.

"Come on guys I thought we're supposed to be a team?" Konahamaru said. He was trying his best to reasoned out.

Kenta sighed." Hey I hate it to break it to you, but how can the team stay together when one of our teammates is just being careless and being Lazy." He said which really struck the brown haired boy right in the chest.

"Say that again?" Konohamaru asked. He was definitely triggered right now.

Kenta stood by his own word and dared to repeat it again." You should changed that attitude of yours, It's becoming a bad habit for the team, We don't want any kids like this even if they were the Grandson of a Hokage." He said.

Konohamaru finally had enough. He was just being insulted and the kid had crossed the line. He then suddenly grabbed the kid by the collar." Alright dude, you crossed the line!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, I'm not afraid of you!" The other replied back. He also grabbed the brown haired boy by the collar and together they went down on the ground trying to wrestle each other.

The other kids also took noticed and began to surrounded the two kids fighting. Boruto and Himawari immediately went towards the spot to break them up from this childish confrontation.

"Hey quit it-ttebassa!" Boruto exclaimed as He took hold of his young sensei who was very wild right at the moment. His little sister held the black haired kid, who was the first one to calm down.

Konohamaru immediately took noticed of the teenage blonde who was holding him. He instantly calmed down as He recognized the guy that looked like his boss, Naruto except for the white patches that He had in his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Konohamaru let out his first word since the fight stopped.

Boruto could only sighed." Hey kid, for the last time, My name is Bolt!" He corrected his young sensei. It was also weird for him to call his sensei a "Kid" but since He was in the past, He had no choice but to do so. However, the beef between the kids still continued.

"Hey guys, this kind of stuff will take you to nowhere if you keep on barking at each other." Boruto explained. He tried his best to explain to the two kids that resolving this in a childish manner will lead them only to bruises in their faces.

"Hey what's going on here!?" A voice suddenly interrupted the conversation.

Everyone turned around to face a man of average height and build. He had black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

Iruka was shocked to see what was happening right now. He was just on his way from the faculty only to discover that there was a commotion happening in the field. He was in fact the instructor for this subject which was called Physical Team Sports.

Silence had took over the whole area as everyone's eyes were directly towards the man. The rest of the kids immediately stood up straight and kept quiet.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" The kids yelled in unison.

Iruka could only sighed. He really doesn't what was going on right now . He is going to have a really long conversation with the rest later on. He then surveyed his surroundings and took noticed of the newcomers from way behind.

"Who are they?" Iruka asked as He found himself looking directly towards three teenagers, who were just quietly standing.

Boruto gulped as He and the two girls were stuck in a very awkward situation. He glanced at his little sister and raven haired teammate who were just being quiet. The blonde Uzumaki then sighed, He was going to be the spokesperson this time. He then raised his hand and gave a peace sign while giving that trademark Uzumaki grin.

"Hello there."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank your for reading the chapter:)**


	36. Surprises

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: This chapter was a bit challenging to write because of another writer's block but I'm glad that I was able to finish it.**

**I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 2: More Surprises**

The sound of hot tea being poured into a cup could be heard inside a quiet tea shop which was located a few walks away from the hospital, that a certain white haired spiky man was currently admitted into.

Jiraiya currently observed his surroundings as the man found himself in a scene that He had never seen before. Who knew that his former teammate would liked to have a cup of tea at the moment. It seemed that she was trying to change her lifestyle for a bit and drinking tea over a bottle of Sake is already surprising for him.

Tsunade drank and enjoyed her hot tea as she fully relaxed herself on her chair. This was actually the first time that she had done this alternative way of enjoying besides the usual gambling and getting herself drunk stuff. This was different.

Jiraiya stared at his former blonde teammate. He was surprised to see her away from the usual things that plague her life such as being lonely and depressed all the time. He was also glad to see that she was enjoying herself right now.

"So I guess you loved to drink Tea now. Did something changed you?" Jiraiya asked. He also took a sip of his own Hot tea which He also enjoyed.

"Oh." Tsunade said. She placed her hot cup of tea on the table and grabbed a tissue to clean her lips.

On the other hand, Jiraiya waited for her response. Before that, He asked himself on why she would want to talk to him privately right now? What was to talk about? Was

it something important?

Tsunade casually smiled." Well, There's really nothing to talk about. I just thought maybe we could have a nice cup of tea for awhile." She simply explained as she drank her tea.

In truth, She just really wanted to take the time and enjoy herself. She really have to thanked Sarada and Himawari for giving her advice and tips of how to stay away from the stressful life that had plague her for a long time. The lavender haired teen advice her to stay away from the drinking and gambling stuff while the Uchiha girl told her to take someone that she considered a loved one to a nice cup of hot tea at any shop.

The only person that came up into her mind or that she could think of was none other than her former spiky white haired teammate, who was in front of her and giving her a weird look.

Tsunade blushed for a bit when she realized that she considered Jiraiya as a loved one and indeed He really was a loved one. She considered herself as being a single for life since Dan passed away many years ago that really destroyed her spirit. From that day on, she never really knew what loved felt until her former teammate brought some it back. In fact, It was Jiraiya that helped her get through all of it for all those years and she considered him as the most truthful and caring friend that she had ever met despite his perverted and knucklehead nature.

Jiraiya on the other hand, was just giving the another weird looked once again. Apparently, Tsunade had gone back to her daydreaming yet again as she just began to randomly smile and stared at the blank space.

"Hey Tsunade are you alright?" He asked. However, there was no response coming from her. She was still in her daydreaming state.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jiraiya muttered. He was a bit weirded out. He tried to come up with a possible explanation for her sudden changed in personality and He deduced that the blonde Hokage had somehow met someone that she never told him about.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called her name once again and this time it worked.

Tsunade immediately snapped from her thoughts as she blinked a couple of times before meeting the eyes of the other. There was silence for a few seconds as she stared right into his eyes before finally shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, I'm just really tired." She simply said. She would go on to explained that she just recalled the tips and advices that the two girls gave to her and she was applying it right at the moment which actually works.

"Oh, the three new kids that you told me about." Jiraiya said. He was aware of three newcomers but He really had never seen or met them in person before.

Tsunade simply nodded. She also wondered on what will the latter's reaction be if He meets the trio, especially the Uzumaki siblings. So far she guessed that her former teammate would be in a state of disbelief upon learning the big revelation.

"So speaking of the three, what's their story by the way?" Jiraiya asked. He was curious about their backgrounds, How come they were instantly accepted as Shinobi that fast? Should they first undergo some kind of Chuunin exam first?

On the other hand, Tsunade was already prepared to tell him the usual fake story that the trio had but since It was the toad Sannin himself, the most trusted friend that she ever had, So why not tell the whole story and truth to him?

Jiraiya on the other hand waited yet again for the blonde woman's response in between the silent the moment, He took another sip from his cup of tea.

Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed. Was she really gonna do this yet again? and If yes, then she might as well start from the beginning until it reached towards the current situation today.

"Well to start off the story, The three kids are not what they seemed to be." She simply explained.

Jiraiya kept silent as He continued to listen as her story progresses. He had this smile of interest that remained on his face. He would then learned that the trio were oprhans and came from a faraway village that was destroyed by bandits and raiders.

He would then also learned that three had nowhere to go so Tsunade had them taken in the village to lived as normal citizens.

The white haired Sannin gave a sad looked as He began sympathized while Tsunade then took a deep breath yet again.

_"Did I mention that they're actually from the future?"_

* * *

All of his years as a teacher or an instructor in the school, He could consider that He was always going to be the mediator everytime there's fight or commotion happening in the academy. He could say that He was already used to these kinds of things. Although, This situation was a bit different than the rest of the commotions that He handled in the past.

Iruka observed and gave a stern look at the two boys that were wrestling each other just awhile ago. Both of them were looking down with guilty faces. They should've reconciled way before rather than continue the wrestling match.

There was silence that took over right at the moment. Iruka waited o. who was going to speak up first before the two and apologized. Coincidentally, both of them turned their heads up and spoke at the time.

"I'm really sorry for what happened just now Iruka-sensei!" Both of them exclaimed in unison.

Iruka could only sighed." Alright, Just tell me what really happened? He said. He then would go on to learned that the fight started because of a simple broken alarm clock and an impatience from the black haired boy.

"I promise that I will buy a new clock that works Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru said. He assured the man that He also won't staying up late again.

"I promise that I won't be impatient anymore Iruka-sensei!" Kenta said. He promised that He will wait for the third's grandson if He's this late again.

"Just please don't put us into detention!" They both exclaimed in unison. They really don't want to sweep the leaves again.

Iruka sighed once again. Surely, He will let this passed by because of a misunderstanding. His eyes then darted towards the three newcomers who were sitting on the wooden stands.

"They really looked familiar." Iruka muttered. He began to wonder about the three. It seemed so strange that He felt that He met them before but He just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The time travelling trio sat down on the wooden stands of the soocer field. They felt that they were being lined up for trial for the crime of preventing the commotion to escalate just awhile ago. They were also currently in their own thoughts, thinking about on what was gonna happen next.

Boruto thought of being put into detention for the first time since he was at the academy. He recalled those good old times of being caught after he perfomed series of creative pranks on some wannabe bullies. He gave a smile as he fondly remembered on he pranked one of them just to save a bully victim.

Himawari on the other hand, had never been into a detention before. She just sat there wondering on what will detention be like. Would they be cleaning every room in the academy or will they just write a number of sentences on the chalk board?

Sarada thought of being in her first detention ever of her life. She really had never been into detention before. She had these streak of perfect attendance and good conduct. She wondered on why she was going to be put into detention when she is already a teenager and not a kid anymore.

A little while later, A certain someone finally entered the scene. All three then looked up to face Iruka himself and all eyes were on him now. There was silence that took over as the trio waited for him to speak.

Iruka then sighed." You guys don't have to apologized. The two boys told me that you were the ones that prevented their fight from escalating." He explained. He was glad they were here to break up the fight.

"So I guess I'll be the one to apologized." Iruka said. He would go on to explained that situations like this would often happened in the academy especially.

All of the trio's eyes widened their eyes in surprised. They didn't expect that the future principal of the academy would be the one apologizing to them.

"You know, you three kinda looked familiar, Have we met before?" Iruka asked. He really felt that he had seen them before.

Boruto, who took up the role as the spokesperson of the group yet again and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we have sir." Boruto replied. He was secretly referring to Iruka who was a very close friend of the Uzumaki family back in the future.

"Really?" Iruka wondered as He scratched his head recalling if the He had really met the trio before.

A few moments later, He finally recalled that he indeed seen or met one of the trio and it was none other than the blonde himself that he was talking to right now.

"Are you the ones that came from the faraway village that Lady Tsunade told me about?" Iruka asked. He finally remembered that time when he had met the blonde at the Hokage office.

Boruto simply nodded." Yes sir and I supposed that this will be our second meeting." He said. It's been a quite awhile since he had last seen his Uncle Iruka, who would be the future principal of the academy in about 20 years time.

"Oh well then, you don't have to call me Sir or Mr. Umino, Just plain "Iruka-sensei" would do the job." Iruka simply explained. He didn't really like being called in a very formal way. He was just not used to it.

Boruto then smiled." Well, it's very nice to meet you Iruka-sensei, My name is Bolt, and this is my little sister, Himawari and friend, Sarada." The teenage blonde said as he introduced the two girls to the latter.

"Hello." Himawari greeted with a cheerful smile while Sarada shyly waved her hands on the future principal.

With all of the doubts and questions aside. It was safe to say that the door for a conversation was finally opened. As for Iruka, He would really liked to get to know the trio more.

* * *

Jiraiya was at loss for words. He didn't really knew what to say right now. In fact, He almost dropped his cup of tea as he was placed in a state of disbelief right at the moment. He began to repeat the blonde woman's statement inside his mind.

"They are from the future."

The white haired Sannin really couldn't get over what she had said to him. He was pretty sure that she was just trying her best to cracked a joke but then again, Was she serious about this

"So you're telling me that these three kids are from the future?" He asked while the other just simply nodded.

"That's a nice joke Tsunade, I guess you've finally invented time travel huh?" Jiraiya slightly chuckled. He tried to go with the flow but He suddenly sensed that the blonde woman was actually serious about this.

Tsunade on the other hand, didn't wasted her time as she then presented a brown envelope which contained the full evidence which were none other than the DNA results of the time travelling trio.

Jiraiya grabbed the envelope, He then first examined the thing and noticed that "Top Secret" was labeled on the very middle of the envelope. He then opened its contents and drew out a number of documents which contained some kind of evidence to prove that the trio were from the future.

As He began to read the documents, His eyes slowly widened in shocked as he just realized that this was indeed true. By just reading the DNA test results which were authentic, this was really starting to get crazier as he reads the rest of its contents and when He got to to testimony section of the document, He would then go on to learn their names and their real backgrounds.

He first learned that the main leader of the group, known as Boruto, was actually the future son of his student while the other girl, named Himawari was his daughter. So that would be mean that they are siblings and that would make himself the unofficial godfather of the two.

The other girl was known as Sarada, and she was actually the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha, and that would make her automatically an Uchiha which was stranged because there were only a couple of Uchihas left since the night of the massacre that took place many years ago.

The most compelling evidence of all of this is none other than the DNA test itself which perfectly matched Naruto and Sasuke's DNA.

Jiraiya sighed as he placed the documents on the table. He had already read too much information and He felt that his brain was gonna explode at any moment.

"Alright, I believed you but there is one thing I want to know, Who did Naruto end up with?" He asked with full curiousness in his eyes.

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head." Well, if you want to know, you gonna have to find out by yourself." She simply explained as she drank her tea.

Jiraiya on the other hand made a face. Curiosity had him fully taken over. He really wanted know more about the trio especially, the Uzumaki siblings.

The white haired sage had to admit that He was living in a world full of surprises.

There was another silence that took over yet again. Both of them neither said a word until something came up into the blonde woman's mind.

"So pulling this aside, How's everything so far with your intelligence network, Any new cases to investigate?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya sighed." Well, if you are asking me about the Akatsuki, then there's still no lead yet on who is their true leader, I still have to search for new real evidence." He explained. So far the organization itself is getting more craftier with the hide and seek game.

"I just hope that I don't get myself killed by one of them." He added. He knew that this was going to be life risking.

"So what about you? Any new Hokage stuff lately?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade then took a deep a breath." Well, I'am going to assign a team soon for their next mission." She said as she was referring to Team Kakashi.

"I've already found a replacement instructor for Team Kakashi on this mission." She added.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion.' So what's the mission all about?"

Tsunade took another deep breath again as she began to explained the details of the mission to him. Apparently, Sasori of the sand village had told Sakura about the location of a spy which formerly worked for Orochimaru, and through the spy, they can finally know the whereabouts of the missing nin, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh I see, Looks like former Akatsuki member is living a normal life now, How's that even possible?" Jiraiya asked. He just can't believed that this was happening. A former criminal repenting from his past.

Tsunade sighed." Well, that's what we call "Life", You either see yourself lose hope or lived one day to see yourself getting redeemed." She explained.

Jiraiya then smiled." Well, Hopefully I would like to see myself living a peaceful life when all of this Shinobi stuff is over, I really gotta focus myself on the creative side of things." He slightly chuckled.

He really wanted to continue his life as a writer and novelist after when retirement finally arrives.

* * *

The day continued on uneventful as noon finally came which meant that lunch time had arrived. Somehwere in a certain ramen shop, Iruka found himself eating the delicious ramen that he grew up with along with the three teenagers.

Iruka smiled as he would soon discover that these three were actually fun to hangout with. Fueled by the Uzumaki siblings' humour, He could say the conversation was getting better. It felt like He had known them for a very long time even though, He had just officially met them.

"I'm really sorry about Konohamaru, He is just the Kid that He is to be." Iruka explained. His student was an exact carbon copy of Naruto when He was a kid.

"No worries Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru is actually a great kid, I think He just needs real friends." Boruto said. He noticed that his young sensei was being looked down all the time.

"Is that so?" Iruka asked.

"Yup, I think He really needs someone to hang out with, Bolt is the perfect candidate I guess." Sarada slightly chuckled as she winked at her blonde teammate.

Boruto could only sighed. He began to wonder if his young sensei do have parents. Because He really never saw anyone at his sensei's house besides the fact that he was the only one there when he visited the latter during his genin days.

"Well, to be honest, Konohamaru would often keep secrets from anyone, When I asked him about his parents, He would just say that they are out of town." Iruka said. He began to recall the time he visited the boy's house only find out that He was all alone living there.

The only information that he knew was that his parents were both Elite Jounin that were part of the Konoha Anbu Division.

"Iruka-sensei, do you think that Konohamaru could be an Orphan?" Himawari asked. An idea had came into her mind.

Iruka sighed." We might never know, but if you guys want to find out more, you can just visit his home." He explained.

* * *

It was a very tiring day at least for Konohamaru himself. After the commotion that happened in the field, All things went back to normal and He went through the daily rituals of studying and learning in school.

It was about pass noon when school was finally dismissed. He found himself currently walking along the streets of the village as he headed towards his home which was situated in a very quiet area of the village.

The boy had been already used to this. Walking alone was just the usual stuff for him. In fact, He considered himself as just an ordinary normal kid even though He was the third's grandson. Of course, like many kids, He had parents of his own but the only problem is that they were not always around for him.

In fact, He had never actually met them in person. The only thing that he knew so far about them was that they were elite jounins from the Anbu division and they would go into this dangerous missions that were considered life-risking.

He was raised by his uncle Asuma for most of his life. As for his parents, He didn't even received a message or letter from them thus He began to suspect that they are never ever going to come back.

A small tear fell from the boy's eye. He began to wonder on what would it be like if to have parents. A loving mother that would be waiting for him in the house or a father that he would like to spend time with.

As Konohamaru reached a certain area, He suddenly stopped his tracks as he found himself in an area that was deemed dangerous for kids to go to. The area was revealed to be a an alleyway which was locally dubbed as " The Alleyway of Death." It was also a shortcut to the boy's home.

The name came to existence when people going through this alleyway find themselves being attacked by aggressive stray dogs that resided within the area. No one would really dare to go though the area or else they were gonna get free rabies.

Konohamaru took a deep breath. He wasn't afraid of any stray dogs or whatsoever because He was a shinobi himself. Although, He already had an experience of being bitten by a dog once but He did not get the experience of being chased and bitten by multiple aggressive dogs at once.

As the boy took the first few steps, He felt the atmosphere around him was slowly changing. The alleyway itself was already scary and add it with agressive dogs, things could get more worst.

As time passes by, Shivers began to ran down his spine. He had never been into this kind of place before and this was in fact the first time. He would always take the long cut but He now found himself taking the scary shortcut.

As He finally neared the exit area, He stopped his tracks as He stumbled upon a group of sleeping stray dogs in front of him.

Konohamaru widened his eyes in shocked. He truly never expected this to happen. They were just so many of them sleeping. Although, the good news was that He can easily passed by them if he were to remain quiet as possible.

Not wasting anytime, the boy immediately made his move by not making any sound or whatsoever. It took him about a couple of minutes before he finally passed all of them and He was finally on his way towards the end of the alleyway.

He could feel his heart beating fast evem though He was almost out. However, fate would intervene when He accidentally stepped on an empty can of soda that made the only sound that instantly woke up the dogs.

"Oh crap." Konohamaru muttered as he began to hear the angry growls of the dogs.

He slowly turned his head around only to face the recently awaken angry dogs that were growling at him.

Konohamaru could only give a nervous grin as He knew that he just screwed up.

He took a few steps back until he finally turned around and bursted away from the scene and at the same time, it also triggered the dogs to chased him down all the way towards the end.

Panic and Fear hindered Konohamau from using his jutsus. He was just so focused on running that he unknowingly stepped on something and tripped down on the ground.

The boy cringed in pain as he hurt his knees. He stayed on the ground as he darted his eyes towards his front to see the angry dogs finally reaching into him.

Konohamaru could only closed his eyed as he waited for whats to come to him. But suddenly another presence had unknowingly entered the scene.

The sounds of the barking turned into frightful noises. The boy then opened his eyes only to be greeted by a new presence in front of him.

Konohamaru widened his eyes to see some kind of furry animal in about the size of the dogs. It had nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Its overall appearance was leaner and softer while less-defined in shape with a rounder face, akin to a some kind of cub.

He then began to realized that animal itself was some kind of fox. But He wasn't on what kind of breed was it. Meanwhile, the dogs scrammed away from the scene. In fact, they were all instantly scared or even afraid of the fox.

Konohamaru then slowly moved and grabbed his bag, by the time he stood up, the fox had turned around to face him. The boy was shaking in fear. He really hoped that this fox won't bite him.

There was a brief silence between the boy and the fox. Konohamaru observed the cute animal as it appeared to be weary and exhausted from everything.

He was about to open his mouth to thank the fox when it suddenly spoke.

" **Are you alright kid?"**  The fox spoke which really freaked the boy out.

Konohamaru was taken over by surprised." Yeah I'm fine and...Wait You can talk!?" He exclaimed. He was freaking out right now.

The fox, which appeared to have male raspy voice spoke. **" Of course I can talk, never heard or seen a talking fox before?"**  He sarcastically asked.

"No not really." The boy replied back as he then began to observed his surroundings and realized something.

His eyes widened in surprised. "Cool! is this where you really lived?" He asked.

The talking fox sighed."  **Well, not necessarily because I prefer moving from place to place."**  He explained as he proceeded to leave the area.

"Hey, where are you going?" Konohamaru asked.

" **To somehwere where I can fill my empty stomach.** " The fox replied.

"You can come with me to my house, There's a lot of food there you can eat!" The boy replied back.

The fox's ears lit up and He stopped its tracks as He turned around to face the boy again with an eyebrow raised. **" Tell me, What's your name kid?"**  He asked.

"It's Konohamaru, what about yours?" The boy replied back.

There was a brief moment of silence yet again. The fox closed his eyes for a short while before opening it and giving the boy a smirked.

**"You can call me Kurama."**

* * *

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter :)**


	37. New Friend

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: This chapter was a bit challenging to write because of another writer's block but I'm glad that I was able to finish it. I've also read an Awesome fanfic called " Reanimation" by clarityace, and this is where I got the idea on How will Naruto be eventually met his end. But of course, there is still hope for him to survive. Anything is possible.**

**I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 3 : A New Friend Part 1**

**(Earlier That Day)**

" _That good for nothing fox stole my fish again! Stop It!"_

_Yells and curses can be heard throughout a public wet market as chaos abruptly took over the usual business of the market's vendors and customers. Apart from the common noisy and chaotic atmosphere of the place, Stall owners found themselves staring at their products in shock as majority of them were scattered all over the ground because of a certain furry fox._

_"Somebody catch that fox! It ransacked my stall!"_

_The yells didn't stop from there, some of the vendors had already banded together on catching a certain red-orange furry nine-tailed fox, which ran around the wet market for its life and also for the means to escape._

_Kurama observed his current surroundings as He looked for a way out of this place. He was also carrying his fish, which he stole a little while ago, through his mouth. He really had to admit that this was the biggest fish that he had yet so far._

_Meanwhile, the band of vendors continued to attract members and the group eventually grew into a small mob. Kurama who had expected this, finally thought of plan to finally get away from them. His plan was just simple, try to confused and elude the small mob of vendors chasing him._

_The good thing about the plan is that He still has a little bit of chakra inside of him, which he immediately tapped in to create an exact shadow clone of himself that appeared in a puff of smoke beside him._

_Meanwhile, the small mob of vendors were taken by surprised as they suddenly found themselves looking at two foxes in front of them. Some of the members of the mob were overtaken by confusion or some were just dumbfounded to assumed that the fox had an accomplice._

_"They are two of them!" One of the members from the mob exclaimed._

_Kurama could only smirked as his plan finally worked. He then instructed his clone to head to another direction and thus they split. On the other hand, the small mob of vendors split up to catch the other one while the main group stayed and focused on catching the main one._

_After a few moments, The crimson fox finally found himself at the exit, and while still being chase by the mob, He then finally decided to go full speed as he finally escaped the mob of angry vendors that were chasing him._

_"Idiots." Kurama gave a smirked as He dispelled the clone that he summoned just now._

_It was now safe to say that Kurama could finally have his lunch. The only problem that He has right now is finding a place or spot to eat his fish in peace._

* * *

_**(LATER ON)** _

_It was a very peaceful and sunny day throughout village of the hidden leaves. The shops were in their usual business as the customers continued to flocked them. Families and couples were also happily spending time together._

_Kurama's crimson eyes observed the current crowd as He headed towards his destination, which was his home. Temporary home to be exact. Besides the occasional looks from curious children, He wondered on why the people here of this time wasn't taking noticed of him despite the fact that he was the Kyuubi No Youku himself and He was carrying a fish on his mouth._

_It was a thing that Kurama couldn't even explain even to himself. He knew that the Kyuubi incident was still fresh in most of the villagers mind even though 15 years had already passed since. He just didn't knew on whether He should be confused or amused but it was a good thing that He was invisible from the villagers' eyes._

_Kurama really had to admit that He wasn't the one that intentionally attacked the village. In fact, it was that damn Uchiha crooked that made him do it. Even though, He had a resentment towards humans before, He would never attacked a village for no reason. He wasn't that stupid._

_After several distances of travelling, Kurama finally reached his destination. It was an alleyway that stretched long towards the other side. However, It wasn't the alleyway itself that he was exactly going to but it was a rooftop of a building which was situated in the very area. There was this set of mettalic stairs that was attached on the building and that led him to his exact destination, which was his safe place._

_Kurama wasted no time as He jumped from his former position towards the metallic stairs. It didn't took him a long time as he finally reached the rooftop of the said building and once he got there,_

_He was greeted by the silent and peaceful windy atmosphere that he was expecting._

_Kurama sat down at his usual preferred spot which was located near the end of rooftop, which was had an entire view of the long alleyway. He heard rumours that this alleyway was considered dangerous for passers by and anyone that would go in here, will be attacked by angry animals._

_"Oh you mean the stray dogs." Kurama thought. He knew the real truth about this place. Those animals that were attacking people here were just a group of stray dogs from every place in the village that eventually found itselves in this alleyway thus a community of them was formed._

_Kurama shook his head. He really had no time to think about this right now. All He had on his mind was about the fish that He was going to eat to fill in his empty stomach. He wasn't going to let any thoughts prevent him from doing anything._

_Not even Kami himself._

_He knew that He was going to live the rest of his life like just one of the stray animals in the village. He was not the powerful Kyuubi No Youku anymore and since he was stripped from his power and was unexpectedly sent here had no choice but moved on._

_However, as He was about to open his mouth to take a bite on the fish, Fate would intervene as He was suddenly interrupted by a certain group of winged feathery creatures that landed in front of the fox._

_Kurama looked up to see a a group of fish-eating birds that arrived near his spot. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the group of birds that were directly staring at his breakfast and they seemed to be all hungry._

_Kurama narrowed his eyes in annoyance." Hey fellas, If you wanna eat some fish, got get yourselves somewhere, this is not for you." He told the group of birds who were just there and continued to stare._

_He then shook his head as he then proceeded back to take his first bite on the fish. Although, He was suddenly interrupted yet again._

_"Meow!"_

_Kurama stopped himself from taking his first bite as he then looked up from his left to see a couple of cats that were also looking and watching him directly eat the fish. The two cats had a looked of hunger on their faces._

_"Am I that Famous?" He commented. Everybody was just here to watch him._

_Kurama sensed that He was really being targeted here, especially his fish. He really wanted to eat his breakfast right now and He was being prevented to do so. After a few moments, the group of birds and the two cats surprisingly left, leaving him alone again._

_Kurama widened his eyes in surprised. He never expected this to happened but the good thing was that he can finally eat his breakfast in peace once again._

_The silence had came back. It was only him, his breakfast, and the wind that was left. Kurama wasted no time as he opened his mouth wide to take his long awaited first bite._

_As He was about to take this first bite, He was suddenly interrupted yet again. This time it was someone yelling for help. Kurama widened his eyes as He realized that it was some kid's voice that was yelling for help, and it was followed by the loud barking of dogs._

_Kurama then decided to leave his breakfast for awhile to take a good look to see what was really going on. He then headed to the viewing spot of the rooftop to discover that there's a kid being chased by the group of angry dogs, living in the area._

_Kurama raised an eyebrow, To him, the kid really looked familiar but He just can't seemed to figure it out yet. He then continued to observed for a few short while to see what was gonna happen next. He was already thinking of helping the kid if anything bad happens._

_However there was suddenly another commotion happening from behind. Kurama then turned around only to see the group of birds and two cats having a tug of war. "You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled in shocked._

_Apparently, His only breakfast was now being devoured by them. Kurama could only sighed and shook his head." Oh whatever!" He said to himself._

_He then turned back to the main commotion to see that boy had tripped and was now on the ground while the group of angry dogs were nearing him. Realizing that his breakfast was gone, Kurama then decided to choose the other path and jumped down from the rooftop to help the boy._

_Before that, He suddenly felt pain on his back. Kurama cringed." Damn, I must be getting old!" He commented. He had been experiencing back problems since he had arrived here and He doesn't know why._

_By the time the pain faded away, Kurama then made his move and jumped from the rooftop. He safely landed on the ground betweem the boy and the group of angry dogs_.

* * *

Konohamaru could only closed his eyed as he waited for whats to come to him. But suddenly another presence had unknowingly entered the scene.

The sounds of the barking turned into frightful noises. The boy then opened his eyes only to be greeted by a new presence in front of him.

Konohamaru widened his eyes to see some kind of furry animal in about the size of the dogs. It had nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Its overall appearance was leaner and softer while less-defined in shape with a rounder face, akin to a some kind of cub.

He then began to realized that animal itself was some kind of fox. But He wasn't on what kind of breed was it. Meanwhile, the dogs scrammed away from the scene. In fact, they were all instantly scared or even afraid of the fox.

Konohamaru then slowly moved and grabbed his bag, by the time he stood up, the fox had turned around to face him. The boy was shaking in fear. He really hoped that this fox won't bite him.

There was a brief silence between the boy and the fox. Konohamaru observed the cute animal as it appeared to be weary and exhausted from everything.

He was about to open his mouth to thank the fox when it suddenly spoke.

" **Are you alright kid?"**  The fox spoke which really freaked the boy out.

Konohamaru was taken over by surprised." Yeah I'm fine and...Wait You can talk!?" He exclaimed. He was freaking out right now.

The fox, which appeared to have male raspy voice spoke. **" Of course I can talk, never heard or seen a talking fox before?"**  He sarcastically asked.

"No not really." The boy replied back as he then began to observed his surroundings and realized something.

His eyes widened in surprised. "Cool! is this where you really lived?" He asked.

The talking fox sighed."  **Well, not necessarily because I prefer moving from place to place."**  He explained as he proceeded to leave the area.

"Hey, where are you going?" Konohamaru asked.

" **To somehwere where I can fill my empty stomach.** " The fox replied.

"You can come with me to my house, There's a lot of food there you can eat!" The boy replied back.

The fox's ears lit up and He stopped its tracks as He turned around to face the boy again with an eyebrow raised. **" Tell me, What's your name kid?"**  He asked.

"It's Konohamaru, what about yours?" The boy replied back.

There was a brief moment of silence yet again. The fox closed his eyes for a short while before opening it and giving the boy a smirked.

**"You can call me Kurama."**

* * *

**(WITH JIRAIYA)**

As the day continued on its way towards the afternoon. A certain long spiky white haired man with a purpose walked through the streets of the village. His dark brown eyes observed a small note that contained detailed address to the time travelling trio's home.

"Hmmm, Where is this Evergreen Street?"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head as he attempted to figure out the location of this street. He had to admit that this street was very difficult to find. In truth, He really didn't knew every place in the village, except for common ones such as the Hokage building and the public hot spring that he would always go to for research purposes.

He already spent a couple of hours traversing every street that he knew just to find that apartment that the trio lived in.

Jiraiya scratched his head." Tsunade, Why would you provide me a location that is hard to find?" He asked. Tsunade did really played the jokes on him, She really had tricks up on her sleeved to put him in this kind of situation.

The question is if He should continue the search or just call it a day?

* * *

**(WITH BORUTO)**

"So this is the Memorial Site."

Boruto currently observed his surroundings as He strolled around the park that would be known as the "Konoha Memorial Park." It was place were all the people that were significant to a memory or an important event in history were rested here.

The place was quiet and indeed peaceful, there weren't much people around here at this hour but overall it was comfortable place for anyone who would want to take sometime alone.

Boruto could feel the loneliness and sadness in this place. As He looked at every grave, He began to wonder each of their stories. These people must've been courageous and loved the so much village that they were willing to sacrifice their lives so that their home would be safe.

Boruto gave a sorrowful face. Thoughts were now entering his mind yet again. He began to imagine on how the families of these deceased Heroes handled this. It must've been really difficult for them to lose their loved ones.

The blonde hated to say this but most of these Heroes met a tragic end. He really hated to see lives being ended so abruptly. These people should be living promising lives and they should be living happily with their families and loved ones. They really don't deserved this kind of ending.

Boruto then darted his eyes towards the his little sister and teammate who were currently with his Uncle/Principal Iruka, who was offering flowers to his parents on certain spot at the memorial.

Boruto gave a sad smile, He almost forgot that his dad's former teacher was also an orphan. He heard that the latter's parents gave their lives during the Nine-tails incident many years ago.

"Just like Grandpa and Grandma." Boruto muttered. He suddenly remembered his grandparents that he had never met before in his whole life. The old photos give him the idea of what they looked like but he had no knowledge of what kind of persons they were. Even his dad didn't have the chance to meet them, they died during the Nine-tails incident giving up their lives to protect their only son.

Boruto then wondered if his young dad already knew about his parents or maybe He wasn't just aware of it. He also wondered if his dad already knew about Kurama, who was all along sealed inside of him.

Speaking of Kurama, He recalled that the big fox himself was fighting the mysterious enemies that invaded the village back in the future and especially Kawaki, the person who was the one responsible for the destruction.

If his old man didn't adopted him in the first place then none of this would have happened. His old man just liked adopting kids that were either had a bad past or were just outsiders to begin with. He treated Kawaki is if He was his own son to begin with and He didn't knew that He would one day suffer the consequences from the hands of the boy he took care as a member of the family.

Getting back to Kurama, His past self was very much a different person compared to the more relax and funny of himself from the future. He recalled that his dad used to summon him to a miniature pet version of himself and then he would get cuddled by Himawari.

If He was really here with them, Himawari would be so much happier than ever.

* * *

Kurama never expected to be in this kind of situation. Apprently, they were supposed to be heading to the kid's home but instead they were at the local park and He currently found himself being cuddled by a lot of cute children.

" **You've got to be kidding me.** " Kurama, with a deadpanned expression commented.

He finally recognized the kid that he met back at the alleyway. The name Konohamaru ringed a bell for him but his antics helped him realized that this kid was none other than Naruto's unofficial protege. Apparently, the kid suddenly had an empty stomach along the way and so they stopped by at the local park to eat some snacks and ice cream from a nearby food stall.

" **Hey, watch the tails!** " Kurama annoyingly said as couple of kids were playing with his nine tails.

After awhile, the kids were then called by their parents and Kurama was left there a little bit shaggy and a bit ruined. He just wanted to cry because he can't handle the kids anymore because they were treating him like some stuff teddy bear.

At the same time, Konohamaru finally came back with the dangos and two large cups of ice cream and placed them on the park bench." Sorry about that, I just felt a little hungry, that's all." He grinned.

Kurama sighed."  **Don't worry, just keep eating and you'll get fat like that guy who always eat potato chips everyday."**  He commented as he was referring to a certain Chouji Akimichi.

Konohamaru chuckled." You're really good at making jokes, ya know that." He said.

" **Yeah, whatever but tell me kid are you always this alone?"**  Kurama asked as he took a dango by his using his tails and ate it.

"Well, I'm not really that of a loner, I got some friends but when I'm in the house, Maybe I gotta say that I'm alone." Konohamaru explained as He ate his ice cream, which was vanilla flavour sprinkled with bits of chocolates.

Kurama widened his eyes in surprised."  **Where are your parents then?"**

Konohamaru just gave a sad." I really don't know." He replied. He would go on to explained that his parents were elite shinobi that belonged to the Anbu Division and they were always away with their missions. The boy was actually raised mostly by his Uncle and Grandfather.

Kurama could only sympathized with the boy. He really didn't want to spill out the beans to him and tell him that his parents were either both missing or never coming back. He just gave a sad smile.

"So what about you? What's your story?"

Kurama could only sighed, He never thought that He was gonna tell his story from the beginning and since that he was aware that he was in the past, He might changed a few things to make his story sensible to anyone.

 **"Well, I actually came from a family of foxes that lived in a temple somewhere in the forest, courtesy of mother nature."**  He explained as he was referring during time when he was still living at the temple that Hagomoro had sent him to.

"A temple? You mean like where those monks lived?" A surprised Konohamaru asked.

Kurama simply nodded." **Yeah pretty much, It's actually somewhere in the land of fire.** " He added.

"Awesome! But How did you end up here?" Konohamaru asked. He wondered why He would choose leave his home.

Kurama sighed yet again. He wasn't that good of a storyteller himself but he still continued anyway. He would then explained that there were numerous attempts to invade and ransacked the temple, most the attempts were unsuccessful because of him. He was the guardian of this temple and many were afraid because of his reputation for creating disasters.

"Woah! You're really a guardian of that temple!? How cool is that!" Konhamaru exclaimed. He was amazed to think that this cute fox was considered a guardian of a place.

Kurama slightly smiled and shook his head. " **Yeah, it's cool.** " He said. He would then continue his story on how he end up all the way here.

 **"Eventually, the temple got destroyed because of some guy named "Madara" and found myself surviving and escaping the destruction."**  He explained.

He would then insert his made up story of hitchiking into a cargo wagon that was coincidentally on its way to the village and from that then on he spent the rest of his life living in the village as one of the stray animals here.

"That's really sad ending for you." Konohamaru commented as he took a scoop of ice cream towards his mouth.

Kurama sighed."  **It's doesn't get anymore sadder than this.** " He thought.

In fact, the true story was that Kurama himself actually came from 20 years into the future. The future that he was living in was very different from the time right now. The world was more peaceful and there were barely wars happening which was a good thing for every village and country until all that changed when a kid named "Kawaki" arrived into their lives.

Kurama observed his surroundings once again. He darted his eyes to every thing that he can see. The memories were slowly returning as he freshly remembered the events, especially Naruto's untimely sacrifice.

* * *

**(Flashback Memory)**

_Destruction was the word that Kurama could only used to describe the current state of the village. The place was just now a shell of its former self. Everything was now gone. It was only him and his friend, Naruto, who were still standing amongst the ruins of the village._

_Kurama gave all that he has got as He battled the enemy forces that had invaded and attacked the village, He wasn't sure of their purpose here but He got the feeling that their actual target was Naruto and himself. They were currently fighting in seperate ways as the fox was busy handling the combined enemy forces of the village, including the Kara organization and others._

_Kurama, who reverted back to miniature form darted his eyes towards Naruto, who was fighting Kawaki himself. The fox widened his eyes in surprised as He noticed that the blonde was apparently holding back._

_"What the hell is He doing?" Kurama wondered. The kid was considered an enemy, why wouldn't the blonde just give his full power to defeat him._

_Kurama narrowed his eyes, He already knew what to do and that is head there and help his friend. He has thought of the possibility of bringing Naruto and the rest of the family away from here. He knew that at some point, They will eventually fall down._

_He knew that he had still time. Hinata, Himawari, Sarada and the rest were at the safe zone protecting the surviving civilians. If He could only just snatched Naruto quickly and get away from here._

_As Kurama was about to the transform back into his original large form to help and save the blonde when He was suddenly prevented from doing so._

_At that very same time, Naruto knew that He can't bring himself to kill Kawaki and He used the little time that He had to turned around directly towards Kurama, He then gave a smile and nod, telling him go on his own and take the rest of the family away from these village. He also had Kurama released from the seal so that he could roam freely and escape._

_Kurama was shocked. He really wanted to save the blonde, but He had no choice but just to follow his instructions. There was a tear that fell from the fox's eyes and a few moments later, He saw Kawaki, who made the final move and stabbed the blonde right into the chest._

_Naruto's strength slowly faded away as He knelt down on the ground, while Kawaki stood in front and just watched him with merciless eyes._

_" **NARUTO!"**_

_Kurama was screaming from the inside his mind. He felt his anger boiling up from inside of him. He was about to go berserk and wrecked havoc when he suddenly remembered his current goal. Completely devastated inside, the fox could only calmed himself down. He needed to focus on his goal and not do anything stupid._

_Before leaving the area, He felt a presence from a few distances away and He turned his eyes towards the source of that presence. Kurama widened his eyes as He saw a lone mysterious human figure that was just standing on top of a small hill of debris and rubble._

_He couldn't described what the figure looked like because it was from a very far distance but He took note of the menacing amber eyes and cruel smile that the figure had as if it really wanted this to happened._

_Kurama gritted his teeth. He began to wonder if that person was the one responsible for everything. He then noticed that He was running out of time and He immediately fled the scene, without looking or turning back._

_He would forever regret his actions for not helping the kit._

**(END OF MEMORY)**

* * *

Kurama recalled that fateful day. There were many questions that were still left unanswered. Such as what caused that huge explosion that immediately engulfed him while he was on his way to find the others, that sent him here? Who or what was that mysterious figure watching them from a distance? What that figure the one responsible for all of this? This was really a very confusing thing to begin with.

Kurama had been living in the past for weeks now. He remembered waking up in an random alleyway in a very much alive but different Konoha. He really wanted to find out on what was really going on.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kurama was brought to reality as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other than Konohamaru himself, who was giving him a confused look.

"You've been staring at the air for awhile now." The boy explained.

Kurama blinked a couple of times before realizing that he was reliving the memories again. He shook his head and sighed."  **Oh, I was just dozing off, You don't have to worry about that."**  He explained.

"Oh, then I guess you're pretty much tired already, Don"t worry I got plenty of beds at the house to sleep in." Konohamaru grinned. He really wanted to give the fox a home to belong to.

Kurama sighed but smiled. He was starting to like the boy a bit despite the latter's reputation as a little knucklehead. It was safe to say that He was able to established a frienship with a person from the past.

As for Konohamaru, He wasn't expecting this thing to happen to him. But he was glad to have met Kurama, in this times of loneliness. He was also proud that he could helped and give the nine-tailed fox a home and He knew that He won't be lonely anymore.

Konohamaru didn't expect that in this day, He would be finally make a new friend.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	38. New Friend Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: This chapter is just a filler in.**

**I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3**

**Chapter 4: A New Friend Part 2**

**Late Afternoon Of January 29**

By the time the late stage of the afternoon had arrived, Konohamaru, who along with Kurama had finally made it back to the house on time just before the dinner hour had begun.

The uneventful journey to the boy's house didn't took long. After several minutes of walking and conversing with each other, the two had finally arrived at their destination.

"Here we are!" Konohamaru said as he stopped his tracks to face the very entrance of the house.

On other hand, Kurama just moved his eyes and observed the house itself. He really don't what was inside yet but He was sure this house is pretty large. He had to admit that this was his first time going to this house.

Konohamaru, who was at the entrance, drew out the keys from his pocket. A few seconds later, He used the keys to unlocked the entrance door." Alright, Kurama welcome to the Sarutobi residence!" He exclaimed as he did his best to give the fox a very warm welcome.

As for Kurama, He just forced a smile, He did understand the boy's intention on giving him a warm welcome but his voice was just to loud and high pitched that it almost destroyed his eardrums.

As the fox stepped inside for the first time, He was suddenly greeted by this peaceful and comfortable atmosphere of the living room. He found the place very clean and well-maintained but He began wonder on who exactly maintains this house at this current state, because the kid couldn't do it by himself.

 **"It's very clean here kid, I'm impressed.** " Kurama commneted as He headed into the living room couch.

"Yup, I do some spring cleaning every weekend." Konohamaru said. He would then go on to explained that He grew up around his grandfather's way of living in the house and one of them is really maintaining the cleanliness of a certain home.

Kurama could only raised his eyebrows in surprised as He didn't expect that the boy was this responsible on the house rules but He was pleased to see that he wasn't just some spoiled kid from a well-known clan.

"Well, feel free to explore the living room while I prefer dinner." The boy said as headed to the kitchen.

As Kurama was now left in the living room by himself and with nothing to do, He followed the boy's advice and explored the living room, which was quite a place to be honest.

From vases, paintings, the small tables or the television itself, there was one thing that Kurama had took full noticed of which was the photo section itself. The fox immediately wasted no time has he headed to the checked the photos.

Kurama was then greeted by hundred years of the Sarutobi clan history. There were just a lot of people that He didn't knew in this photos. It was like a literal one big family. Although, there waa this one photo that really caught his attention.

Kurama then examined the photo which made him really surprised. In the photo itself, He saw a happy couple along with a very young kid around 4-5 years old. The fox widened his eyes as he immediately recognized the young kid as Konohamaru himself.

 **"So this is the kid's parents"**  Kurama commented as he continued to study the photo.

He had to admit that He can really feel the happiness and joy in this photo. It seemed that the loneliness will be forever gone and only the powerful essence and meaning of family remained. There were really a lot of memories that flashed before his eyes. Although, He began to wonder on how did it ended up like this? How did the kid's family got the sad and tragic ending instead of the happy ending?

Kurama felt really sad for the kid. Since, his grandfather passed years ago, He was just living in this house almost all by himself. He wondered on how the boy was coping with this?

He was getting worried every second.

* * *

**(AWHILE LATER)**

As dinner finally began, Kurama found himself in a chair and eating some good food such as beef stew and rice. Even though He was fox, He can still helped himself eat dinner by using his cute tails to grabbed the spoon and eat his meal.

Konohamaru on the other hand was just looking at him with amazement, Who knew a fox would have the ability helped himself eat dinner just like that as if He knew the basic Human customs of eating a proper meal.

There was also some familiarity that he felt about Kurama as if He had met him before somewhere. But He just couldn't figured it out. Speaking of him being a Nine-tailed fox, He also thought of the legendary Kyuubi No Youku, which was also a nine-tailed fox. Could it be that they are the same person?

Konohamaru shook his head. What the heck was He was thinking right now. He should be eating his dinner properly without the distraction of any thoughts.

 **"Hey Kid**." He was then called by Kurama.

Konohamaru snapped out from his thoughts as He looked up to see the fox looking at him." Hey what's up?" He asked.

 **"Well, When I was exploring your living room, I saw a photo of you and your parents, Did you managed to spend time with them before they went on those missions?"**  Kurama asked.

Konohamaru shrugged." Honestly, I barely even remember those times. I was like 3-5 years old or something." He explained. He even cannot remember on what his parents sound like?

Kurama nodded in understanding."  **So your Uncle and Grandpa raised you all the way up?"**  He asked.

Konohamaru simply nodded." Yeah, It was actually my Grandpa who I grew up with. He was the third Hokage by the way." He explained.

**"Oh I see."**

"I really missed the old man, He passed away a few years ago during an invasion and He risked his life to protect the village." Konohamaru explained. His grandfather's death really affected him and it added more struggles throughout his life.

Kurama simply nodded. He was finally able to recall that time when the sound village invaded Konoha during the climax of the chunin exams. It was actually the snake Orochimaru who led the invasion disguised as the village leader that he murdered himself.

If Kurama only had the knowledge of everything that happened during that time, He would already saved everyone butts because He was Kurama, the most powerful tailed beast amongst his fellow peers.

At first He really didn't knew about the importance of family and saving loved ones but because of all of the experience and journeys that he had been through and especially a certain blonde named "Naruto" who changed his perspective of life and made him a better person. Until now, He was going to do the right thing no matter what.

On the other hand, Konohamaru was observing the fox. He really was a unique friend and just because He was fox, He cannot be his friend and to garbage with that saying. Anyone can be friends with a fox!

"You know Kurama, something tells me that you're going to play a big role than just being a friend." Konohamaru commented with a grin.

Kurama sighed."  **Yeah, I'm gonna be the baby sitter for you which is indeed a big role."**  He replied back with a little bit of sarcasm.

Konohamaru slightly chuckled. " You're really are funny person ya know that." He commented.

Kurama just shrugged."  **What can I say? I'm just honest guy that's all.** " He explained. He will never really lose his humour no matter what.

 **"But tell me, If you have the opportunity to meet your parents again, What would be the first that you're gonna say them?"**  Kurama asked. He was aware that this was a very sensitive topic about the boy's parents.

On the other hand, Konohamaru didn't mind." Well, I really don't know and since I've never really spend much time with them, I don't know what to say since I can't feel anything from them." He explained. He doesn't have any feelings of sadness or happiness about them.

 **"Well, that's strange**." Kurama commented.

Konohamaru simply nodded." I just don't wanna cry or something, Grandpa Sarutobi told me that it was not the right thing to dwell in the past, it can only caused you more sadness." He explained.

Kurama sighed."  **Well, you're right about that kid, I guess it's better to be watching TV than just recalling all these sad memories."**  He said. The boy had a point and He was lucky that he was on a position where He witnessed the death of his loved ones.

Konohamaru just smiled. He was more concentrated on the present than the past and He was gonna enjoy his dinner for the first time with someone since all his past meals were just himself and air.

As the two ate their dinner, the conversation between them continued. They talk about their life living in the village so far, food, most embarassing moments of their life, and lastly, how important staying together and being united when times of difficulty comes.

It was a very fruitful conversation.

* * *

**(WITH JIRAIYA)**

It was that night when a certain ero-senin decided to call it quits. He almost spent the whole day traversing every place in the village just to find the specific street and apartment that the trio resided in.

Jiraiya actually never expected that He would end up having a little drink of Sake at the famous Ichiraku's ramen shop. There was a reason on why he chose the ramen shop as place for him to pass the time besides the shop having Sake as an available drink during the night.

First, He had a lot memories where his student would always take him there for a bowl of ramen. Second, He was already close friends with Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. The shop itself was just as simple and small as any other shop but he had to admit that they really serve the best ramen ever.

Jiraiya found himself as the last and only customer that shop had before it fully closed it's doors for the night. The white haired sannin waited for his meal as He was also drinking a small portion of the Sake on a glass.

It was at that moment when thoughts started to cloud his empty mind. He first thought of his former teammate, Tsunade who was now the leader of the village for a few years now. Jiraiya recalled how his teammate lived for an almost isolated life after the death of Nawaki and Dan. She was severely overtaken by depression and loneliness that she began to drink everyday.

Jiraiya felt nothing but disappointment on himself. He was very guilty for not being there by her side in those tough and difficult times. He wished that He could've done more to heal the still fresh wound after all He truly loved the blonde, Its just that He doesn't know how to expressed his feelings for her.

When Tsunade met Dan, Jiraiya left Konohagakure to pursue his own destiny, but he also left because he struggled with his feelings for her. Her relationship with the man and her disinterest in him romantically made him helpless, as she simply didn't love him back.

To let Tsunade live her own life, He took the first chance he could to leave.

He first stayed with some orphans in Ame after a battle that left them helpless. Later, he traveled around and met many beautiful women, writing romantic novels on his experiences. His life started over - he was a a handsome ninja who dazzled women and intimidated foes.

However, Tsunade still remained the owner of his heart. Heck! He even turned down a certain princess' offer to marry him just so that He could always have the chance to tell his teammate the truth on how he felt about her.

Jiraiya sighed. These thoughts were just getting under his skin. He really needed to stop having these kinds of thoughts. It was just so distracting for him right now.

After awhile, his bowl of ramen had finally arrived and It was the usual stuff as always. The delicious scent of the food greeted him first before seeing its glory in front of him.

"Enjoy your meal Jiraiya-san!" Ayame smiled as she placed the man's order on the table.

Jiraiya smiled back." Thank you very much Ayame, You really don't how hungry I am this day." He chuckled.

"You must be tired too." Ayame guessed. She can pretty much noticed the man's starving eyes.

Jiraiya sighed." Well, I was kind of looking for a street named "Evergreen Street." and I searched for the whole village just to find it and here I am." He explained. He ended calling it day after an exhausting search.

Ayame widened her eyes as She immediately recognized the street name." Evergreen street? That's where Bolt-san lives." She explained.

"Bolt?" Jiraiya mentioned the name. It sounded so familiar.

Ayame nodded." Yup, He's the new guy working here, He kind of looks like Naruto for me but I'm not sure for the others." She shrugged. She would then explained that teen eerily resembled Naruto, except for the fact that his hairstyle was a little different, He wore white patches on his cheeks and He had a scar on his right eye.

Jiraiya widened his eyes. He recalled his former teammate giving him a description of the blonde earlier that day and it perfectly matched what Ayame was telling him right now.

"Does He go by the name, Kazaki?" Jiraiya asked. The blonde woman also told her about the trio living under new names so that they won't fall under the suspicious eyes of the corrupt system in the village.

Ayame scratched her chin." Well, I think so, but yeah I guess that's his surname." She said. She now recalled checking his application form before.

"And as for the street that they lived in, It's just around near the second Public Market." She added.

"Oh I see, thank you then." Jiraiya said. He finally now had a lead to where the trio was located. He began to wonder on why didn't he managed to come across the second public market? Maybe He wasn't just paying more attention around his surroundings.

As time passed by, Jiraiya was finally able to enjoy his hot meal and at the same time, He began to wondered about the time travelling trio. He wondered about on what kind of persons were they like, Since the siblings were his student's children then they must have that Uzumaki blood running on them.

He was very excited to meet them but since it was now night time, He had no choice but to postponed and continue the search tomorrow. For the meantime, He was just going to enjoy his dinner.

As time passed by, the silence remained in the shop since He was the only customer eating there. But at some point in the middle of this quiet time, a certain someone had unknowingly arrived at the shop that the busy Jiraiya immediately didn't took noticed off.

There was another customer that had entered the banners and was now standing and examining the menu that displayed on a white board. After a few moments, the customer finally spoke and broke the silence.

 **"Excuse me, I would like to order now**." A voice of a girl can be heard from the customer.

Jiraiya, who was in the midst of his meal, heard the voice and finally took noticed of the newcomer. He then turned his head to face the source of the voice only to meet a person that He had not seen before.

The newcomer was revealed to be that of the appearence of a young girl. She had dark blue eyes, short black hair, and bangs. she donned a light green dress with white bloomers underneath and brown boots.

Jiraiya widened his eyes in confusion." What's a little girl doing here at a time like this?" He wondered. From his perspective, He estimated that the girl's age was around 12-13 years old.

She also had that neutral and weary looked as if she had gone through a lot things but still she was in good condition. But The questions still remained, what the heck she was doing here at this hour? Isn't she supposed to be on bed or something?

After a few moments, Ayame finally came to the scene." Oh, Ms. Miyuki!." She surprisingly said, finally revealing the girl's name.

"Miss? Since when?" A bewildered Jiraiya thought. He never seen a girl being respected as if she was older than Ayame.

Meanwhile, the girl gave a small but sleepy smile." Evening Ayame, I would like to have the usual take out meal." She said.

Ayame simply nodded." Coming right up!" She said as she headed back to the kitchen.

There was silence that took over yet again. The new girl immediately noticed the man observing her and she turned her head directly at him and gave him a look.

"And what are you looking at?" The girl now known as "Miyuki" said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Jiraiya gave surprised look. He really never seen a girl talk like this before to an older person with the exception of Tsunade when they were still young. It seemed that this girl was not even a little girl at all.

"No, I'm just wondering on why would a little girl stay up and be out here at this hour." Jiraiya said. Little girls should be already sleeping at their beds.

The girl just sighed." Yeah, I get that a lot, but I'm certainly not a little girl, you perverted-looking man." She replied back with sarcasm.

"And I'm certained that I'm much older than you." She added before giving a small sarcastic smile.

Jiraiya almost spat up his food when he heard the girl's statement. How could she say things like that? Does she even have a parents?

A few moments later, Ayame had came back with the food that was placed on a tupperware and packed up for take out. "Here you go Ms. Miyuki!" She smiled as she offered the take out meal in a plastic bag.

Miyuki smiled." Thank you, and here's my payment." She said as she gave the money which the other girl had received.

As she was about to leave the place, she took one more glance and gave the white haired Sannin a looked before heading to the place which she had came from.

The ramen shop was now quiet yet again. Jiraiya was left wondering about that person or little girl who just left.

"By the way Ayame, Who's that girl just now?"He asked. He had never seen her before.

Ayame just smiled." Oh, that's Ms. Miyuki, She may looked like a little girl but she is way more older than she looks." She simply explained.

"I see, so she is really not a little girl?" Jiraiya asked while Ayame just simply nodded.

"And How long have you been friends with her?" He asked.

"Well, I think it's been awhile and from what I've heard, She is an accomplished person herself and an established local doctor here in the village." Ayame explained.

"A Doctor?" Jiraiya asked. She was really a doctor!? This is too much. A doctor that looks like a little girl.

"Yup, In fact, She owns a clinic somewhere in the village and I must say that she is quite getting famous amongst the local community because of her medical expertise that no one has ever heard before." She added. She would then explained that this mysterious girl used different methods of dealing one's sickness or injuries besides using the common medic-nin kind of way.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding." Oh I see." He said. In truth, He was not familiar with this person but somehow He heard of the news about local doctor who can really handle the patients without using any healing jutsus or chakra.

Could she be the one that Ayame was talking about? If she is, then has Tsunade already heard the news about her? Looks like there was a competition going on here.

* * *

**(WITH KURAMA)**

As the night continued on, the moon began to shine brighter than ever as the midnight finally approaches. In the Sarutobi Residences, Bed time had finally arrived, Silence once again had took over the whole house.

While Konohamaru had himself in a deep slumber along with a little snoring, Kurama had himself in a different situation as he cannot find a way to have a good sleep of his own. He knew that he was tired and exhausted but still he can't just closed his eyes and fall asleep like that.

So things had to be done to fix this small problem, Kurama then rose up from the miniature size bed that the boy himself prepared for him. There was only one way to fix this.

Kurama observed his surroundings and saw that the window to the boy's room was left opened to let the fresh cold air enter and He saw this as an opportunity to jump towards the window and en route to the roof top of the house.

By the time Kurama arrived at the rooftop, He was greeted by the silent but beautiful night sky. He smiled as he then headed to a spot and rested himself there. It was just a perfect scene for him, He found himself strangely comfortable here. Maybe He was just used to these kinds of conditions for awhile now.

Kurama made a smile as He relaxed himself under the beautiful night sky that He was taking the time gaze. At the same time, His thoughts were coming back to him yet again.

He began to recall the very last few days that led to the destruction of the village. He remembered it being a time of eerie silence and unexpected surprises.

In those last days, everything seemed to be in the right place. There were hardly any incidents that were deemed serious or life threatening. Everyone was pretty much enjoying themselves unaware that there was an ongoing attack and invasion on every village throughout the land of fire in secret.

The next thing Kurama knew, The village of Konoha was greeted by this powerful explosion that would rival the power of the Shinra Tensei of one certain Nagato Uzumaki and thus destruction of the village began that were led by none other than that no good adopted son of the kit that would eventually kill the kit himself.

There was one thing that the fox had noticed and was wondering all this time. Kurama's thoughts then turned towards a certain Hagomoro Otsutsuki, who was actually the man that started his journey from the beginning and even in spirit, the man still didn't stop and continued to bring peace throuhout the land. He played a vital part during the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War.

The only problem that Kurama had was that the man himself was not present during the last days. He considered the man as a keeper of many secrets, He knew the man as a father figure but still He really didn't knew what the man was up to all these times.

The only secret that He knew so far about the man was that He had a special role in the afterlife and even after his death, He would still be considered as an important figure in the Pure Land itself.

Speaking of the Pure Land or Afterlife, Kurama wondered about the said place. In truth, He himself hadn't been there before but He heard rumours especially from Hagomoro himself that the place was a whole new world.

Going there would be already a psrt of Kurama's bucket list. He really wanted to explore the place, He also heard that the place was very much like the Human world but a better version of it.

If He really had the chance to go there, The first thing that He would is to find Minato and Kushina in that very place with a goal of making amends with them and finally seal the long forgotten wound that remained as a rift between them. In fact, He never really had a chance to properly converse with the two.

As Kurama felt his consciousness slowly fading away, He took one more gazed at the night sky. Around this moment, He wondered on where would this journey take him too. He knew that this was going to be a very long ride and the only thing that he can do right now is just expect the unexpected.

There's still a lot of surprises out there.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter!**


	39. Day In a Life

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 5: A Day in a Life Part 1**

**February 1**

Dawn had finally arrived. The sun was beginning to rise up to make way for a new day. People were already starting to wake up and preparing for their usual daily task. It was a quite scene when the sun was rising in its glory and its rays were penetrating a certain apartment.

For Sarada herself, It was often the usual as she always wakes up in the morning. She considered herself as a morning person nowadays and since the normal aspect of life has returned once again, She found herself slowly walking towards the kitchen and towards the breakfast table.

Sarada groaned as she felt that the sleepiness was still there. The raven haired girl also had to wake up early because she will be resuming her job as a clerk at the bakery shop on this very day. By the time she had reached the kitchen, she was greeted by the lavender haired girl herself.

"Good morning Sarada-nee!"

A smiling Himawari greeted her while holding her spatula, She was currently making the usual breakfast meal of homemade pancakes and scrambled eggs. After a few minutes she was finally done with the cooking and placed the newly cook food on the table.

Good morning Hima." A still sleepy Sarada greeted back along with a yawn.

Sarada sat down on her seat. She was also rubbing her eyes to make her sleepiness go away. At this point, she really had to be alive and bring the morning energy back that She lost a little bit during their first mission days ago.

"You really looked dozy today, Sarada-nee." Himawari commented ss she sat down on her seat.

Sarada yawned." Yeah, I guess so, I really need to be lively this morning, I am really not used to this anymore." She explained.

Himawari sighed." Well, we gotta learn how to adjust since we are in the past." She pointed it out. She would then explained and remind the other girl that they really have to adapt to the changes around them if they really want blend in here.

Himawari recalled how their life was different back then which was more simpler. She really didn't have to be spending much of her time doing all the house chores 24/7 or managing their expenses and budget in order to meet the bills and payments. Right now, she was doing all these things which she finds challenging but enjoying.

Sarada nodded in understanding. Himawari was right, If they really wanted to survived here then they really should learn on how to adapt and blend in.

Himawari smiled." Well since I got nothing much to do on this day, then I might as well go with you at the public library to read some books." She said. She would really love to experience the exciteness of learning more.

"Plus, Nii-chan is really on reading his newly photocopied book recently." She added. She was referring to the two hundred page book that the blonde had recently photo copied back at the Sand village.

Sarada on the other hand widened her eyes surprised. Its like when Himawari had mentioned the blonde's name, She felt this new energy that just came up surging like some rocket ship. She was alive once again.

"Boruto!?" Sarada exclaimed which startled the lavender haired girl.

A startled Himawari then gave the Uchiha girl a weird look. She wondered if mentioning her big brother's name actually gave her an electric shock which boosted up her morning energy once again.

After a few moments, Sarada realized on what she has done just now." I am really sorry for shouting just now." She immediately apologized and continued on eating her breakfast.

Himawari sighed." So I guess you were probably wondering about Nii-chan." She guessed which turned out to be true.

Sarada slowly nodded." Uhmmm, I guess so?" She said as she wondered on why the blonde was present and eating with them right now.

"Well, Nii-chan woke up early than you did and I think He is on his way to work right now." Himawari explained. Apparently, the older Uzumaki somehow woke up earlier than expected and only grabbed a single bread and headed off to work.

"Wait just like that!? How could I not know!?" Sarada asked She was really not used to hearing this.

Himawari simply nodded.' Yup, plus He was the one that attempted to wake you up but He eventually gave up because of your loud snoring." She explained with a smile on her face.

Sarada just stared in disbelief. Looks like the tables had been turned. Its like the two had switched roles this time. The blonde was waking up early and She was waking up at a later time. It was really a surprising change.

After a few moments of silence, Himawari opened her mouth to speak again.

"Did I mention that He had a skateboard now?"

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"Thank you for coming!"

Boruto currently wiped out the sweat coming out from his forehead. It was indeed a very busy scene in the ramen shop at this time of the morning. By the time the teenage blonde had arrived at the shop, He was immediately greeted by the long line of customers that were awaiting for the shops early bird breakfast opening.

A couple of hours had already passed since and the blonde found himself in a multitasking position. He was the one to handle orders, the cooking and lastly, cleaning up the mess that some mischievious children caused.

It was indeed an exhausting run but He really did enjoyed most of the time. He also treated the experience as an instant early morning exercise which He took the opportunity.

The long line of customers which stretched into a never ending line had finally regressed until there was no more line and the chaotic and noisy atmosphere of the shop had eventually faded away.

Boruto sat down on a particular chair at back of the shop to get some fresh breather. He was also glad that He had finally gotten a chance to have a deserved rest.

Along the way, Thoughts were coming back into his mind. He began to think about the next mission that Granny Tsunade was cooking for him and the girls. It seemed that there was gonna be line of missions coming to get them.

His mind also headed towards the thought of the hundred page book that He photocopied and brought from their first mission back at the sand village. He never really had the time to read the book itself because of his job that took all the time that he had but he promised himself that He will eventually find the time to read that book.

"Bolt-san" A very familiar voice then interrupted his thoughts.

Boruto then looked up to see Ayame who was giving him a concerned looked.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Boruto simply nodded and smiled." Yeah, I am fine Ayame-chan, just having a fresh breather that's all." He explained.

"Oh, well I just want to let you know that there's a customer that ordered for a delivery recently." Ayame informed the blonde.

Boruto gave a surprised look." A Delivery? That's very surprising." He commented. He had never been in the delivery service before.

"Yup, and the customer is Ms. Miyuki by the way." Ayame explained.

"Oh you mean that customer that I actually never had met before in person?" Boruto said. He never really got to met this mysterious customer in person. All He knew was that the latter was doctor and owned a clinic somewhere in the village.

Ayame simply nodded." Yup, That's the one and I guess this will be the first time you're gonna meet her." She said as she quickly remembered that the blonde hadn't met her.

Boruto sighed." Well, I guess so." He said.

"So where can I find this clinic by the way?" He asked.

Ayame simply smiled "Oh, here's address by the way." She said as she drew a note, which contained the exact location of the place, from her pocket and offered it to the blonde.

Boruto in turn, accepted the note and immediately read its contents. It seemed that the place was not that far away from here. The blonde also took a looked at his wooden skateboard which was just parked on a particular spot near the shop.

Looks like He will be using his trusty wooden skateboard again.

* * *

The whole village of Konoha was a very huge place to begin with. It was also considered as a land of opportunity for anyone dreaming to established their own busines here. Small Clinics were also a part of the industry. Since, Health was one of the biggest important treasures of the Human body, a number of clinics were set up in the village for many years by small-time doctors who had the only goal of serving the people.

Through the years, small clinics became a famous trend in the village as many began to set up and established their own clinics throughout every vacant area in the whole village.

However, the glory days of these small clinics slowly faded away from the industry as most of the villagers had shifted to the more Newer and more modern. Konoha Hospital. The main reasons on why the villagers preferred to go there instead of the small clinics, were the fact that the new hospital had the better doctors, equipment and a more advance approached of healing. Not only that, the hospital was also led by the brightest and greatest medic healers of the old and current generation who was none other than the fifth Hokage herself, Senju Tsunade.

Overtime, the small clinics around the village, slowly faded away owners were forced to closed down their clinics because of bankruptcy and the lack of patients. It only became a memory to villagers that used to go there.

Although, despite the fact most of the small clinics were considered extinct, there were still a handful that were gradually making a comeback and new ones were also being established in recent times.

One specific small clinic known as The "Lifetime Clinic" was making headlines around the local community. The clinic itself was set up not too long ago in a quiet and simple location. In fact, Many villagers had took noticed and began to flocked to the said clinic in hoped that they would get healed from their sickness or injuries.

The clinic itself looked like just any other small clinic. It was located on a nearby residential zone.

The long lines of patients also increased and it stood by the test of time. As for the clinic's owner, Namaiki Miyuki, It was just one of these usual days that she had to attend to since setting up the clinic years prior.

When business opened as usual, patients were already waiting for the good doctor to start the day.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the clinic was a mixture of hope and excitement. Many of the people, mostly families were hoping to get themselves treated and healed from their injuries or sickness. They were excited because they were going to meet this good doctor for the first time.

As for a certain Kiba Inuzuka, He was there with a purpose and that purpose to have his precious companion, Akamaru check if there was something wrong with the poor big husky.

Shino Aburame, who was accompanying his friend and teammate wondered on what the heck happened to the latter's dog. Akamaru seemed to have a very bad stomach by the looks of it.

Kiba on the other hand gave a smile." Hey thanks for accompanying us Shino." He thanked his teammate who was just sitting beside him. They were currently waiting and were now the first in line.

"Yeah, just make sure we won't keep Kurenai-sensei waiting, she only gave us enough time to have Akamaru treated." Shino informed his teammate.

Kiba sighed." Yeah I know, But what about Hinata? I'm pretty sure He would be looking for us right now." He was referring to their lavender haired teammate who really cared about the two.

Shino simply nodded. He agreed to the fact that their lavender haired teammate had really changed into something more different. Shino took noticed that Hinata was much more confident now as if she had undergo a massive personality change but there were still traces of the old one as she would tend to faint everytime she sees her crush, Naruto.

But going back to the main topic. He still wondered about Akamaru.

'I still don't understand why Akamaru often keeps injuring himself." Shino wondered. It just made no sense for an intelligent dog to let himself be harm or get injured.

Kiba just shrugged." Beats me man, that's why we are in this clinic for reason." He said. In fact, He really had no idea what happened to the poor husky. He was just playing fetched with the huge dog just awhile ago at the training grounds.

"Plus, I heard that this clinic is very famous amongst the local community and they don't expensively charged their patients." Kiba explained.

Shino sighed." So what about the doctor here, Have you seen her before?" He asked.

Kiba shook his head." Nope, but my friends told me that the doctor of this clinic is really good and from what I've heard, She looks like a little girl." He explained.

"Wait a sec...How can you be so sure that the Doctor here is a little girl? That's impossible!" Shino argued. He was in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not really sure man, that's what I've heard." Kiba explained. He was also a skeptic to this. He wasn't sure whether to believe what his friends say about this doctor. Be it a little girl or not, He hoped that she would do something to help Akamaru.

After awhile of waiting, the door to the main room finally opened and there was a person that stepped out from the room which was revealed to be the doctor herself.

Kiba and Shino both widened their eyes in surprised and disbelief, What the people say were right all along. The doctor was really in fact a little girl or just looked like it. Both of them gave glances at each other before directing their eyes to the girl.

They continued to observed the girl for a little while. She had short neck length hair with bangs, smooth white skin, she also has mature dark bluish eyes and was wearing a small white coat.

Meanwhile, Miyuki who was holding a clipboard with a some notes attached it stepped forward to face her patients.

"Alright, Mr. Inuzuka, will you please stand up." She announced.

Kiba, who was in a state of shock, snapped back to reality. He immediately stood up from his seat." I'm Mr. Inuzuka Ma'am." He quickly introduced himself.

On the other hand, Miyuki just gave a small smile. Her first patient at the beginning of the day was a teenage boy or was it really the huge white husky dog that really don't looked so good right now?

* * *

**(WITH BORUTO)**

It was different kind of day for one Boruto Uzumaki, with his trusty improvised wooden skateboard. He was having the heck of a ride right now as he traversed his way throughout the streets towards his destination.

He was really enjoying it as he was at full speed. He also found himself evading every obstacle that was ahead of him in the form of transport wagons, huge boxes, the villagers themselves. It seemed that He was the only one doing this all throughout because no one was aware or the trend of skateboarding wasn't even a thing in this time line yet.

Boruto thought of introducing the trend early. He noticed that the kids here mostly focused on other kinds of stuff such as imitating or playing Shinobi. It was mostly what he call the old school tradition and He had the idea of changing the current stuff here and introducing some of the trends from the future such as the Art of Skateboarding.

Although, He had to put that aside for awhile as He have to focus on the most important things for awhile such as delivering this ramen meal to the customer who had ordered the said meal just awhile ago.

As the journey continued on, the teenage blonde eventually reached his destination. He arrived at a residential area that He find very quiet and peaceful.

Boruto stopped his tracks as He surveyed his surroundings, He was looking for the exact spot where the small clinic was located. He had to admit that this was first time that he had been into this area and he really must add a little effort to explore the place in order to find that small clinic.

The search took no longer than an hour and the blonde was able to find the small clinic, which was located near a particular street and was also near vacant lot.

"This place is actually good." Boruto commented. He took note of the surroudings and deduced that the clinic itself was placed in a very good location.

He also found the outside exterior design of the building as just simple but powerful with a neon sign that says, "Lifetime Clinic" that was attached on the front wall of the building. With his journey finally over, the teenage blonde proceeded to head towards the clinic.

He really can't wait to meet this mysterious customer.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was really an overdramatic agonizing scene that was currently happening inside the room. Akamaru was in this weakened state and was groaning in pain. He was placed in this long table with a cloth covering it.

"Alright, What seems to be the problem here fellas?" She asked.

Kiba on the other hand was really on the verge of crying. He really loved his husky dog and He doesn't want to see his Akamaru go to the afterlife at a very early age.

"Please do something Ma'am, I really think Akamaru is gonna die Waaahhh." An overdramatic Kiba said. He also went to Shino and gave him an unexpected and unnecessary hug.

"What the heck Kiba!?" Shino cringed as He really didn't need the hug from him.

On the other hand, Miyuki could only sighed. She really was wondering on why everything in the atmosphere suddenly change as if she had just entered a scene from a soap opera. She wasn't even affected by the teenage boy's crying outburst but she was only weirded out of the scene.

Since there was still a lot of patients that were waiting in line, Miyuki just shrugged all of this off and headed straight to the main problem. She first examined the huge white husky dog who was not feeling good. She then darted her eyes towards the dog's stomach area as she then noticed some kind of lump. She then placed her hands on the lump in order to get more information on the problem.

Rita raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It seemed that the poor dog had ate something and the lump on his stomach was none other than a round object sticking out.

She then turned back to looked at the two teenage boys." Hey boys, Can you do me favor and help me hold him?" She called and instructed the boys to assist her on this simple procedure.

Kiba and Shino immediately went to lend a helping hand as they held Akamaru. The brown haired teen was holding the huge husky dog on top while the other was on the other side.

Miyuki, who on the middle and between the two had put on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask to which just in case the saliva won't be heading directly towards her face.

"Uhmm, What are we gonna do?" Kiba asked.

Rita sighed." Don't worry kid, This will only take a few seconds." She assured him that everything will be alright.

The short haired doctor then took a deep breath the procedure. She firstly placed her left hand on the round lump and gave a good feel of it. Second, She then lifted up her right hand a meters way from the round lump. Lastly, she then took another deep breath yet again.

"Alright guys you gonna have to brace yourselves." Miyuki informed the teenage boys, who just simply nodded.

"Here we go." She muttered as she then proceeded towards the last step of the procedure. In a matter of seconds, she then made her move as she used her right hand to stroke her left hand which was placed on top of the round lump.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over. Kiba was pretty much confused as nothing had seemed to happened after that. Unbeknowst to him, He was the only one who was not bracing himself.

A little while later, Akamaru felt a sudden surged of energy from inside and He began to cough as if something was coming out from his mouth. Moments later, the huge dog then suddenly spat up a round object which was revealed to be a red ball filled with saliva that headed directly towards Kiba's face which literally knocked him to the ground.

Shino, who had a little bit of saliva on his clothes immediately headed to his teammate to assist and help him recover.

Akamaru, who was finally out of his suffering, was now back to his usual self. The Happy and Energetic husky dog that everyone loved. He immediately noticed his master, who was laying on the ground with imaginary stars hovering around his head and jumped towards

Shino could only stopped his tracks as He was already too late. Akamaru had already beaten him to it and was now licking the teenage boy's face repeatedly.

Miyuki sighed in relief. She had pretty much anticipated on what was gonna happened next and She was right about the ending all along." Well, I hope you're friend is alright." She said as she removed the gloves and the surgical mask.

"Yeah, I think He'll be alright." Shino said as He finally helped his brown haired friend recovered up from the ground.

Miyuki nodded in understanding." By the way, Who's idea was it to used a ridiculously small red ball for a game of fetch?" She asked she folded her arms.

There was a moment of quietness that took over before Kiba slowly raised up his hand and gave a nervous smile." I did." He said.

Miyuki sighed yet again." Well Here's my advice, try using a much bigger ball the next time you play a game of fetch with your dog." She explained.

"Yes Ma'am Noted." A still dizzy Kiba, who was being supported by his teammate said.

Miyuki nodded yet again." Good, I hope you guys have a nice day." She gave a smile as she watched them leave the room.

By the time they left, silence had took over yet again. The young woman could only tiredly sighed as it was all finally over. She had ten more patients to attend to.

* * *

**(BACK WITH BORUTO)**

It only took a few minutes for the blonde to reached the clinic. Instead of using his trusty wooden skateboard this time around, He eventually chose to walk along the streets of this residential area towards the clinic.

It was very quiet and short journey. Boruto had spent much of the remaining time exploring and traversing his thoughts until a memory from his past came up to him.

He recalled the time when He was just a kid that He often used to get himself in situations where he would get himself into a fight with some bullies or at least get himself injured and his mom would somehow always know or find out about it

Boruto really didn't understood the power of his Mother, It seemed that every secret He kept, His mom would always find out about it. He tried so hard to act like He was not injured or had gotten into a fight but it was all just for nothing. He would get exposed everytime.

But to all of that, He loved his mom to death. It was just sad that He didn't have the opportunity to meet her again when the enemy invaded and destroyed the village back in the future.

Boruto could only sighed. This was life and He had to deal every consequence that was being thrown at him. Sure, He dearly missed his mother but He had no choice but to moved on from the past.

As He finally neared his destination and was on his way to the entrance door, a voice suddenly called him.

 **"Excuse me.** " It was a female voice that called the blonde.

Boruto suddenly stopped his tracks, He somehow recognized the voice but He can't really figure out who was exactly this person calling him. So the blonde turned around only to meet a very familiar face.

In front of him was beautiful lavender haired girl. She had dark blue long hair, white eyes and she donned a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black.

Boruto widened his eyes in shock, He was loss for words at the moment as He found himself staring at the younger and teenage version of his mom.

Meanwhile, Hinata was also taken by surprised. She thought that this blonde person was Naruto but It wasn't really him when turned around to face her. He just looked eerily similar except for the two patches on both of cheeks, and a visible scar on his right eye. But He indeed looked very familiar besides being a Naruto looked alike

"H-Hello there, I was just asking if this is the _"Lifetime Clinic?"_  Hinata politely asked. She was referring to the clinic that was in front of them.

On the other hand, Boruto couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and speak. This was indeed his mother. The looks, the mannerisms and the attidude.

He was just so shocked too see her and this was very unexpected. When He did managed to summoned some Uzumaki balls and finally open his mouth to let out a few words.

"Uhmmm, Yeah I think so?" Boruto said while scratching his head and giving a slight chuckle.

Hinata then smiled." Oh T-Thank you." She said.

"So what are you here for?" She then asked.

Boruto, who was still a bit nervous on meeting his young mom for the first time, took a deep breath as He managed to let out a few words once again.

"Well, I'm just a delivery guy from the Ramen shop, delivering this meal to a certain person." Boruto replied back. He was still nervous.

"Oh, N-Nice to meet you Mr. Delivery guy, I'm Hinata by the way." The lavender haired teen finally introduced herself.

Boruto took another deep breath yet again. He can't believed he is going to introduced himself for the first time to her and He was so nervous that He somehow forgot what he was going to say so He immediately He thought of a random sentence just to reply back.

"Uhmmm, I think my name is Bolt?"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	40. Day in a Life Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story**

**Take note 2: The Miyuki character is part of the original idea that planned for the story. We will soon find more about her past and her real motives in the future.**

**Take note 3: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Take note 4: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 6: Day in a Life Part 2**

It was probably the most awkward situation that the teenage blonde had entered in his life. He really just wanted to focus on his current goal and deliver the ordered meal but fate was just really being playful to him sometimes and now it put him in a situation that He never expected.

Boruto quietly stared and observed his a certain person which was revealed to be none other than Hinata, his mother, although, A younger and teenage version of her from the past.

The blonde knew that He was already screwing up and saying random sentences or replies and He directly blamed his nervousness for that. Several moments had already passed and He found himself still being in the same awkward situation.

As for Hinata, She just continued to observed the blonde, She was having this feeling of familiarity on him as if she had seen him or had met him before. It was really a weird thing and she also noticed that She wasn't fainting even though He looked a lot like Naruto. Then something had came into her mind, She widened her eyes in surprised as this person was the one that she saw back at the hospital weeks prior.

There was silence that took over for a brief moment. It was at this time, when. Boruto had finally thought of something to say that really made sense and it was in the form of a question.

"So what brings you here by the way Mo-Hinata?" Boruto asked. He almost screwed up there but He was able to let the words the out.

Hinata smiled." W-Well, I'm here to see my friends." She said. She would then explained that two of her friends were in this clinic, one of them has a companion dog who had a bad stomach while the other one was just there to accompany him.

Boruto immediately recognized and remembered her young mom's two friends as his Uncle Kiba and his Uncle/Teacher Shino. He remembered that his mom was part of a team that consist of her and the two guys.

The teenage time traveller smiled "Oh I see, I hope all goes well with your friend's dog and-" Boruto was about to finished his sentence when suddenly the entrance door to the clinic burst open to reveal three familiar faces.

Boruto was startled and almost fell to the ground as He immediately evaded oncoming surprised that burst out just now from the door.

Three certain someones came out. First, It was a very large husky white dog in the form of Akamaru, who was in his most hyperactive moment. The second person was none other than a brown haired teenager in the form of Kiba, who was helplessly clinging onto the back of his large companion. The third person was none other than Shino himself, who had that cool round sunglasses.

Hey Akamaru! Slow down will ya!?" The voice of Kiba could be heard yelling as He and Akamaru zoomed passed by the two.

As for Shino, He stopped his tracks the moment she noticed the lavender haired teen. " Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kurenai-sensei?" He asked.

"W-Well, I just wanted to check you guys and Akamaru out and-" She was about to finish when the sunglasses wearing teen cut her.

"Alright, I understand but We really gotta catch up on Kiba and Akamaru now or else we might be late for the training again." Shino explained as He immediately left the scene to catch up with the two.

Hinata, who was a bit surprised, turned to the blonde and gave him a farewell smile." S-Sorry about that, but I really need to go." She informed the latter before leaving the area.

Boruto could only give her an amused look. He never knew that his mom's team were this energetic and full of adventure. He would also like to get to know them more if had the chance. Himawari would be glad to see their mom again.

"Oh Crap!" After a few moments of thought exploring, The blonde immediately realized his current main goal of delivering the food to his client and He quickly made his way to the entrance door.

This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE WITH HIMAWARI)**

Himawari didn't knew what to expect by the time she entered the bakery shop that the raven haired girl currently works at. She described the place as somewhat very decent but comfortable because the fact that the shop was air-conditioned and it also got its own mini-cafe to begin with.

The lavender haired teen sat down on one of the seats at the Mini-cafe section. She was taking all the time for herself as she relaxed on the comfy seats. She was also having a nice cup of tea, courtesy of the Uchiha girl herself and reading a newspaper.

Himawari had to admit that she was really reading into newspapers but It was also for her to try something new and speaking of newspapers, she recalled how her dad would always have this collection of newspapers back in the future. Since He was the leader of the village, He had kept himself updated on the current events and this was what she was doing right now, keeping herself updated on what was happening in this timeline.

As her cerulean blue eyes darted around from article to article, she just couldn't help but wonder on the articles that were in front of her. It seemed that every major article in the newspaper was nothing but about conflicts and chaos throughout the elemental nations or maybe even the world.

Articles, such as a village being invaded by another village, fear and chaos spreading throughout the lands, and especially the news about the Akatsuki's doings or organizations with bad intentions are being formed to wreck havoc.

Himawari cringed at these articles, She was really not used to these kinds of stuff. She really didn't like reading things that had negative vibes on it. She considered herself as being a positive person. However, she had no choice but to accept that this was the reality in this timeline.

The only good and positive articles that she'd read was about charity program that was being held for orphans or some guy winning the long awaited lottery jackpot. Although, these were stuff that spread the good word but she doubted that there were ever be an article that will talked about peace and harmony.

Himawari took a deep breath as she placed the newspaper back on the table and away from her eyes. She decided to focus on finishing her tea before Sarada finishes her halfday shift.

"I really like the tea here!" The Uzumaki commented. The only thing that she had to make sure was not to spill the tea on the two patches that were currently placed on both of her cheeks.

Speaking of the patches, She also complimented on how good these kinds of disguises were. They were really effective as if no one was noticing or paying attention towards her looks.

Speaking of disguises, Sarada had also told her that her Uncle Itachi had visited this place once and if was only just a few weeks ago. Himawari was really amazed on how people create their own disguises to the extent that people wouldn't really noticed.

It seemed that she was going to continually wear these white patches until she can think of a better disguised for her and her big brother.

After spending awhile in the shop, it was safe to say that Sarada had finished her half-day shift and the two were finally allowed to go to the public library. Himawari was really keeping her promise to read books with the older Uchiha.

* * *

**(WITH TSUNADE)**

It seemed like a double headache experience for Tsunade, She didn't knew that she would get much pressure from a handful of people today. First, it was her former sensei's teammates which were none other than Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, who were pressuring her to find an immediate replacement for Kakashi, who was still sideline in the hospital.

Second, An old geezer by the name of Danzo dared to show up at the office only say what he would always which were none other than a bunch of insults and questions against her ability and decisiveness as being the leader of the village.

Tsunade, who had been forcibly squeezed and beaten by this kinds of situations resulted on her leaving the office for awhile and going to somewhere else where she can eat lunch to fill her empty stomach who had enough of the backlash for the day.

Yes, instead of drowning herself wirh another round of Sake, She just decided to have a normal lunch at a shop somewhere in the village and it was not just any kind of shop, it was Ichiraku's Ramen shop, the famous shop that Naruto and Jiraiya would often go to.

Tsunade sat down her seat as she found herself eating and devouring the ramen that she had just ordered awhile ago. She didn't expected that the ramen here was that good! And Oh boy she was really enjoying her lunch away from the stress of being Hokage.

She was also not alone to begin with, right beside her was a weirded and amused Jiraiya who was giving her a look of weirdness and puzzlement.

"So you brought me here so I could watched you eat Ramen? Now that's interesting!" Jiraiya commented. He really didn't understood the fact of being here right now.

He was going to start the day by continuing his search and going to the apartment where the time travelling trio lived but instead, He got a call from his blonde teammate herself asking her to have lunch somewhere in the village, specifically the ramen shop itself.

Tsunade gave a burp as a response as she finished eating her second bowl. She was more focused on the ramen rather than having a conversation with the white haired man himself.

On the other hand, Jiraiya just sighed as He drank his glass of Barley tea. He really can't believed that He was seeing his former teammate eating Ramen which she rarely even eat nowadays although, Here she was.

"So have you find any replacement for Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade who had finally recovered from clutches of eating just sighed." Apparently, Yes I did found a replacement." She replied as she took a drink of her glass of water.

Jiraiya raised both eyebrows." Oh, well I think that's great, who's the replacement by the way?" He asked.

"You won't believed this but Yamato is the new replacement." Tsunade simply said.

Jiraiya raised both eyebrows in surprised." Oh, you mean that little kid who used to be on the ANBU division?" He asked.

"Well, He is still a member of the division but He told me that He was looking for new opportunities aside from the division, so that's why He volunteered to be the replacement." Tsunade simply explained.

Jiraiya gave another surprised face. This was some big news. He heard that this kid was considered as one of the best there is. Although, He wondered on why did he chose to volunteer? He also finally recalled very closed detailed story about him.

"Isn't He the kid who was always getting picked on by Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, He is the one." Tsunade simply said.

"Hmmm, Interesting, Looks like He wanted to make amends with Kakashi." Jiraiya chuckled. Who knew Kakashi had a rivalry relationship with the guy.

Tsunade gave a smile. She really just wanted to enjoy this moment. Nowadays, She really liked having conversations with some friends, especially her white haired teammate. She really can't remember on when the last time she had a good conversation with him and she found herself in a situation that she really find comfortable.

"Well, putting that aside Have you finally met them?" Tsunade was the one to asked this time.

Jiraiya shook his head." Not really, In fact, I just discovered that the Evergreen street you were talking about is actually new." He explained as that was the reason why He couldn't find it and since that he was already aware, He can finally head there later.

"Good to hear that from you." Tsunade smiled.

Jiraiya smiled back." I know and after all these searching, I can finally meet my future godson and goddaughter." He chuckled.

The white haired sage was really looking forward to it once more. The feeling of meeting them for the first time was going to be so surreal for him.

* * *

It was yet just another one of those days were Kurama had to watch a certain someone do something hard working while He himself just sit or relaxed on a random nearby spot. Right now, He was exactly doing it. He was watching Konohamaru pick up some trash, such as plastic cans or bottles that were scattered all over the academy field.

Kurama wondered about on why the brown haired kid had to this thing? It was kinda of obvious that there were Janitors here that can do all the cleaning but why did they have to choose Konohamaru to do this?

He really didn't understand, how school works because He had never been into or studied in a school before and He would rather prefer to sit on a couch and watch TV to spend the time.

Kurama's thoughts wandered for a little while, He recalled the time when He used to accompany Himawari to the academy, courtesy of him being summoned by the kit, all the time.

He smiled the fact that those were the good old days when Himawari would occasionally used him as a ride everytime they head to the academy.

" **Himawari**." He muttered. He really missed the girl, She was the most cutest and happiest person that He had ever met in his lifetime. If She was really here then He would be happy again plus He would also expect to get cuddled everytime from her.

After awhile of cleaning, Konohamaru headed to the tree where Kurama was relaxing and watching and instantly dropped down on the grassy ground under the shade of the tree.

"Man, that was really tiring." A slightly tired Konohamaru commented as He immediately drank his bottled water.

Kurama observed the boy and sighed."  **You could have used your Shadow Clones if you wanted to finish this fast.** " He had gotten straight to the point and said.

Konohamaru sighed." Well, I wanted to but Iruka-sensei told me that I should never used any shortcuts and used the long path." He explained. He never really wanted this to happen, in fact this was a slight punishment for what happened in the field a few days ago, when He and Kenta fought over a single game of soccer.

" **I feel sorry for you kid. I just hope that you won't get yourself in those kinds of situations again**." Kurama said. He expressed his sympathy for the boy.

Konohamaru smiled." Yeah thanks Kurama, I just really don't know on what's going on with Kenta? He is like that kid who would always take advantage when you are in your Lowest point." He explained. He was referring to the boy that he had a small fight with a few days ago, when he was late and the boy didn't give a chance and instead insulted him in front of everybody.

Kurama sighed."  **You know kid, If I were you, I would just ignore him and moved on, you don't really have to spend time with bullies and stuff.** " He explained. Sure, He also had dealt with bullies before but in this kind of situations, He would just walked away and moved on.

Konohamaru nodded in understanding." You're probably right, I guess Kenta is just some ordinary kid from somewhere." He said.

Kurama gave a curious looked."  **What about him by the way?"**  He asked.

Konohamaru simply shrugged." Beats me, I really don't devulged myself into someone's private life." He explained. He really doesn't care about the kid. The only thing that He knew about the kid was that He lives in a house somewhere and is a student at the academy.

Kurama gave a small smile. He really appreciated the kid for being a bit mature and ignoring these kinds of stuff. He himself would also go along with the flow and just ignore everything for awhile but He can't still get over the fact that they were somehow being watched or being followed.

* * *

**(WITH HINATA)**

As the day continued on, Hinata found herself sitting under the shade of a tree. She moved her eyes to explore her surroundings for a little a bit as she was seeing her teammates, Shino and Kiba were having fun.

Apparently, after their usual team training, They decided to stopped over and relaxed at their usual favorite hangout place which was located on a certain street at the village.

It was a very quiet day for the Hyuuga girl herself, except that her teammates where in this playful situation where Akamaru was pummeling and licking Shino to the point, he had jusy given up while Kiba was there trying to grabbed the large dog away from the sunglasses wearing teen.

Hinata could only sighed and give a slight chuckled. She considered the boys as her best of friends since the team was formed years ago. She credited them for often being there for her when trouble came everytime that they had their missions.

They were like two persons that sometimes acted like kids and for example, when they bursted out from the entrance door of the clinic like if they were on a mission to have their own parade or something.

As Hinata was thinking about the boys, her mind also brought her back to the time when she first met the delivery guy person from the Ramen shop.

 _"His name was Bolt right?"_  She muttered under breath.

For the lavender haired teen, He really looked a lot like Naruto, especially the cerulean eyes and the blonde hair but she wondered about on why does He looked very familiar as if she had known him from somewhere before.

The weird thing is that this Bolt character really resembled the person that she had in her dreams. Yes, She was having all these weird dreams recently, dreams of seeing herself as a grown up in a very futuristic Konoha followed by the devastation that happened after that.

She wondered if these were really long lost memories or just dream works from her imagination. Although, when she had met that blonde, She felt this sudden urged of pulling the blonde into an embrace and she also felt this feeling of joy and sadness mixed together. She also remembered that during her surprised and unexpected visit at the hospital, she also saw a short lavender haired girl who was with him inside that very room, could she be the blonde's little sister?

"Hey Hinata!' The voice of Shino interrupted her thoughts.

The Hyuuga Heiress then looked up to see the sunglasses wearing teen, beckoning her to looked at a certain someone that was heading straight towards their direction.

"Hey Isn't that Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Hinata widened her eyes in surprised. She had never expected the blonde to be here suddenly. Where did He came from? Why was He just suddenly popping out of nowhere? This was too much for here! She wasn't even prepared!

"W-What should I do?" Hinata stuttered and asked. She was starting to get nervous every second passed.

On the other hand, Shino just sighed." Don't worry we'll cover you until you finally prepare yourself." He informed the lavender haired girl.

"Yeah should better find a hiding spot somewhere first, we'll take care of this." Kiba added. He also wanted to help.

Hinata took a deep breath and gave a smile." T-Thank you so much guys!" She said as she headed off to find a hiding spot somewhere nearby.

She really wasn't good at expecting kinds of situations. Right now, She was in for another one and She won't be fainting or failing this time. She was going to have a proper conversation with the person she likes or maybe Love.

"Here we go again."

* * *

**(WITH BORUTO)**

It was exactly 12 noon when Boruto had arrived at the clinic. After a brief and surprising country with a very familiar face in the form of his young mom, it was safe to say that he can now finally deliver the food to the client who had ordered this.

When He first stepped foot inside the clinic, He was then greeted by the nice and cold air-conditioned atmosphere of the place, followed by the noises and voices of the people waiting in line. His cerulean eyes observed the place further and He noticed that the place was not that busy and crowded. The only differences is that it was noon and it was lunch time.

So far the the number of people waiting in line were less than 20 and most of them had brought their snacks and ate it right on the spot.

Boruto then gazed at a wall clock nearby and widened his eyes in realization. The client must be already hungry and He was still here standing like a tree and not moving.

The blonde then wasted no time as he made his move and headed towards the main room where the client resided. Since, the clerk in the clinic was still having her lunch, His only guide was the note that Ayame had given him.

Boruto then took a look at the note for a few moments before finally deciding to search for a room which had the name " Namaiki Miyuki." on its door. The blonde also took a few moments to think about the name "Namaiki" which meant "Sassy".

The blonde gave an amused look. He wondered if the client was also Sassy in terms of character but overall, it was really interesting. For instances, He himself had the name "Bolt" which came from the words "Lightning Bolt" or even the name " Boruto" which almost sounded like a "Buritto."It was really weird for him having those names. Even his teammate, Sarada, who was named after a "Salad" which was really too much.

After a few moments of spending time with his thoughts, Boruto then continued his search. After a little while, He finally found the said room that He was looking for which had the said name which also placed on the door via some kind of plate card.

"Looks like I'm in the right place." Boruto said as He knocked for a couple of times before grabbing the door knob, turning it, and finally opening the door.

By the time, the blonde teenager had took his first step inside, He was greeted by this very quiet atmosphere. He then further surveyed his surroundings and noticed that room was very clean as the stack of medical paperwork were neatly placed on a desk.

The only problem was that there was no one inside the room.

* * *

"Oh crap." Boruto gave a worried look. He was starting to think that He was now too late and the client had already given up and went out for lunch. It was a common delivery guy's nightmare, failing to deliver the food on time and wasting a lot of effort just to get here.

As thoughts kicked in once more, the blonde shook his head, He refused to think that way. He deduced that the client just went to toilet or something and so the only thing that he could do was to wait until the client comes back.

Boruto tiredly sighed as He just placed the food on the desk. He really need to take a little time to rest before heading back to the Ramen Shop. Although, curiosity had took over him once more and instead of taking a sit, He decided to explore for a little bit.

He darted his eyes around the room, and examined the things that He had only noticed. First off, He was very amazed on how there was good number of books here, the client must be an avid fan of reading. Second, He noticed that some strange bottles that were stacked up on shelf, those were must be the medical bottles or whatsoever. The last thing that caught his attention was a small box that was on the desk. He suddenly felt a little bit of numbness on his right eye.

As Boruto tried to reached for the box, the door to the room suddenly opened, the blonde immediately stopped from what he was doing and turned around to face a short back haired girl, who had dark blue eyes, and was wearing a white coat to cover her other attire.

Boruto gave a surprised look." Sorry about that Ma'am, I was just waiting for you so I could finally give you the food and- Wait a sec, A little girl?" He paused as He observed the person in front of him which was none other than the client.

He raised an eyebrow of confusion as He wondered if this was really the client because she doesn't really looked like the adult and mature person that he was expecting. She looked more like a little girl in lab coat and playing doctor or was it?

The client who was revealed to be none other than Namaiki Miyuki herself just sighed." Is it just me? or Kids these days are really turning into idiots?" She sarcastically wondered as she observed the newcomer in front of her. Apparently, she was on her way back from a little toilet break only to discover that someone had entered her room just like that.

"I'm the one who ordered the food." She informed her guest.

Boruto was shocked to hear a girl say things like that and then the sudden realization hit him." Oh shoot, I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were the client Ma'am, its just that I mistaken you for a little girl-ttebassa." He explained.

On the other hand, Miyuki just sighed. She then headed to her desk." No worries, I get that a lot, Must be really confusing for you to see me as a little girl, but certainly I'm much older than you. " She simply said as she opened the drawer and drew the money to pay for the food.

"Oh." Boruto could only stare in disbelief.

She then gave a small smile. "Here's my payment and make sure that stays in your pocket." She said as she offered the money to the blonde.

Boruto nodded in understanding as He accepted the money and indeed placed on his pockets. He also caught a glimpse of his client's dark blue eyes and He can really see the maturity and the experience in them. This was no littke girl.

"Well, Uhmm Can I ask you a question Ma'am?" He said.

Miyuki, who finally sat down on her seat nodded." Sure, Go ahead."

Boruto then gulped, He felt like he was speaking to someone superior than him. "Well, Ayame-san told me about you and I just wanna know on how do you know each other because I really never seen you go to the Ramen shop before." He said.

Miyuki took a deep breath and gave a small smile." That's because I don't have the time for the day to go out to have my lunch there." She explained.

"And if I did have the time, I would mostly go out at night to either buy or eat there, Got it kid?" She added with a very straightforward look and tone of voice.

Boruto raised both eyes." Oh, now that explains it-ttebasa." He gave a slight chuckle while the other just gave him neutral look followed by a sarcastic smile.

There was moment of awkward silence that took over.

Boruto, who realized that he really needed to return to the shop, gave his goodbyes." Well, I really must be going now, it's really nice to meet you Ma'am!" He said as he then turned around to face the door.

By the time, the blonde had turned around and was about to open the door, Miyuki spoke once again.

"If I'm correct, Isn't your name Bolt?" She curiously asked.

Boruto instantly froze as He widened his eyes in shocked. How could she know his name? He haven't told or mention his name yet to her!

The blonde then turned around to face the girl and saw the smile on her face. He couldn't exactly figured out her motives but He chose to wait for more.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in bewilderment." Why are you giving me that look? I just want to clarify if the name imprinted on that tag is correct." She explained. She was almost startled and even choke on her ramen when the blonde quickly turned around to face her.

Boruto then blinked a couple of times before looking down and seeing that there was actually name tag on his right chest. He then sighed as he had forgotten that he always wore a name tag everytime he goes to work.

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you actually knew my name. Hehe." He sheepishly laughed.

Miyuki sighed once again." Well, you almost had me choking on my ramen, but putting that aside, its nice to meet you!" She said while giving warm smile.

Boruto, for a few moments just stood there staring at her before finally snapping back." Oh, nice to meet you too! Ma'am!" He replied.

"Just Call me Miyuki."

Boruto raised both eyebrows." Oh, sure Ms. Miyuki." He said as the respectful side of him never left. With that said, the blonde proceeded to the door and fully left the room.

* * *

Silence took over and was in charged yet again. Miyuki's smile disappeared as her thoughts began to cripple up on her mind once again. It was not easy ignoring these thoughts that continued to plague her day by day.

How long does she have to wait for the light of the day to come? How much longer does she have to stay In hiding away from them? Especially him.

The world around her was already considered dangerous and there was no one to trust but only herself. What more could happen if his corrupt system and influence spreads across the human world. Will that traitor finally achieve his goal? How many lives should still be sacrifice? All because of this one insane dream that He had for everything.

There were just too many scenarios running around her head. Anything could happen. It was difficult to judge or guess but she knew that the enemy was already making its move. She knew that she cannot go back there anymore.

Miyuki knew that there was not much time left. She really needed to find the person that she was looking for and she was sure that person, who was none other than the blonde teenager himself that delivered her food just awhile ago, was the one.

The one that could possibly be the only hope of this world and the next. The only one that can finally put an end to his sick game once and for all..

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	41. Day In a Life Part 3

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: I was very busy during the weeek because of school But I was able to find time to write.**

**Take note 2: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Take note 3: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 7 : Day in a Life Part 3**

It seemed like one of those days when Neji had a chance to spend the day freely without the clutches of the " "Youthful" training regimen of his sensei. Apparently, since his bushy brow teammate couldn't attend to the training, because he hadn't recovered yet from the injury that he sustained during the last mission.

As a result, his sensei cancelled a number of trainings that will be held sometime in the future, because He believed that everyone must be present and complete for every training that the team had.

But as for Neji himself, He finally gets the time to enjoy a day without worrying all of those things. He rarely even gets a time to enjoy because almost everyday there was often a team training but now He has that time for himself.

However, there was this one tiny problem that He didn't expected to happened on this very day.

When all seemed to be going well and smooth, his little cousin then came into the picture like sneaky bomb. It was also a time when coincidentally, Hanabi had no training scheduled on this very day thus that means that she also had the freedom to do whatever she want on this very day.

Since, Hanabi already had figured out about Neji's schedule, She thought it would be another great time to drag him along into one of her adventures yet again or maybe the usual things that she always does.

It really turned out a very exciting and fun day at least for the young Hyuuga girl as she and her big cousin found herself having a couple of adventures in the village. As for Neji, it was always the usual stuff of him being dragged along as if it was often meant to be like this all the time.

Of course, this was his little cousin that He was talking about and He deeply cared for her even far as accompanying her to a Horror house. Yes, a legit Horror house that would eventually scared the crap out of him that his screams could be heard all over the place while Hanabi was really on to it instead of squeeking in fear like her big cousin.

The next stop of their little adventure was none of than one of Hanabi's favourites which was enjoying the time by renting a Karaoke room for a couple of hours just to showcase her hidden talent for singing. As for Neji, He found the Karaoke experience very loud and defeaning as his little cousin began to sing the poppiest to the rockiest of songs that almost made him crazy.

His little cousin was really introducing him to a whole new world. No wonder why she is the most different amongst the whole family. The only thing that she didn't have right now was a boyfriend of her own.

* * *

It was already past noon when the two Hyuuga cousins found themselves walking along a quiet street somewhere in the village. Both of them were also in the midst of their own conversation. Hanabi was enjoying her popsicle while Neji was drinking his bottled water.

Hanabi walked with a huge smile on her face." Thanks for coming along Big cousin!" She said as she gave a small fist on her big cousin's shoulder.

Neji, who was exhausted and a bit drained from the little adventure, just simply nodded." Yeah, No problem Hanabi." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I guess all that fun really drained you, I'm sorry then." Hanabi said. She also expressed concerned about her big cousin, maybe He wasn't used to these kinds of stuff yet.

Neji widened his eyes and immediately turned his head towards the younger Hyuuga." No I mean, I really enjoyed it! It's just that-"

"It's just that what?"

"Uhmmm, It's just that-" Neji was sweating. He really can't let the words out. He was struggling.

In a few seconds, Hanabi finally figured it out." It's just that you're gonna spend the whole day trying to find yourself a girl, is that it?" She said while giving that smile on her face.

Neji widened his eyes in shock." How the heck did she figured that out!?" He thought.

"Oh come on Hanabi, Why would I spend the whole day finding a girl while I got a lot of important things to do?" Neji asked.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow." Are you really sure? Last time I checked you were looking at your Academy yearbook photo checking on the girls." She said.

"No I wasn't! I was just checking on them and wondering on how were they doing these days that's all." Neji thought of an alternative way to expressed his original goal.

Hanabi sighed." Whatever you say so but I'm still believing that you're gonna spice up your lovelife." She said as she stood ground on what she believes in. She knew her big cousin to well.

As for Neji, He finally succumbed to his little cousin" Okay fine, you're right I'm trying find a someone that could be potentially be my girlfriend, but I'm not what you think that I would be." He explained.

"You're saying you're not a pervert?" Hanabi clarified.

"Yes! I'm not a pervert! I'm doing this for our clan and for the sake of my personal life too." Neji explained. He was really into it now. He was on a mission to prove that He was already a man at least on this day.

Hanabi sighed but smiled." Oh Neji, at least try to wear a different outfit if you wanna do it. Take Big sis for example, She is like wearing a different set of house clothes ever since." She explained. She was referring to Hinata, who donned this simple dress nowadays.

"Yeah I guess I could, but speaking of Hinata, do you have any idea on what she is up to today?" Neji asked.

Hanabi shook her head." Well, She told me that she was going have training today with her team and that's all I know." She explained.

Neji raised an eyebrow." Are you sure She is not going to stalk Naruto again? She's been doing that all the time you know?" He explained. His overprotective side slowly coming out yet again. He never really like the fact that his cousin had become a stalker.

"I know that Neji. Have you already forgotten what Boruto and Himawari told us before." Hanabi said.

Neji raised an eyebrow." What are you talking about?" He asked.

Hanabi sighed." What I mean't was that Big sis and Naruto are their actual parents in the future!" She simply explained.

Neji scratched his head." Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that part, sorry." He gave a small grin. Even though, His future niece and nephew already told him of his cousin's future and who will she actually end up with, He will still protect her no matter what.

Hanabi just sighed and shook her head. Indeed, this was her big cousin. He was the most forgetful person that she had ever met but when it comes her big sister, He will often remember everything and Speaking of her big sister, she hope that the lavender haired girl was enjoying her time this day.

They still have that sibling/cousin dinner still hanging around that was yet to be held.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Hinata took a deep breath as she prepared for another unexpected meet up with her crush, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. She can really feel her heart beating faster every second passed by.

"Come on Hinata you can do this!" She kept repeating the same sentence in her mind.

The Hyuuga Heiress credited her two teammates for helping her out since the beginning. She never really knew on how they were this supportive to her. In fact, everytime, she had run ins with Naruto, they would always be there to give her time to prepare herself.

It was past noon when her two teammates saw the blonde unexpectedly heading towards their direction, they immediately informed her thus she went hiding behind a fence nearby.

Now, she was just waiting for the big moment to come and not too long she could finally hear footsteps heading towards her. Not a moment too soon, a human shadow could now be seen closing towards her.

"Oh no, Here he comes!" Hinata exclaimed inside her mind. The most anticipated moment was just a few steps away from her.

The lavender haired teen gave one big smile. There was this sudden surge of confidence from inside of her that she cannot explain. There was this feeling of excitement and joy that was so overwhelming, that she knew that she can do this.

However, There was one small mistake that she made the moment the human shadow, which probably belonged to the blonde himself, finally reached her spot. Hinata was so excited for this that she left her spot and confronted the person that she really wanted to see.

By the time she turned around, She greeted the person with a very big hug followed by:

"N-Naruto-kun! I just wanted to tell you How much I really liked you and Let's eat some Ramen at your favorite shop!"

Hinata exclaimed as she gave it all from the heart. She just hoped that her crush wouldn't looked at her in a very weird way right now. She just confessed her feeling to him.

There was this sudden silence that she cannot explain. It was all too suspiciously quiet. A few moments later, a voice then spoke which was not that she had expected.

"Uhmm, Hinata? I think you got the wrong person, It's me Shino." The voice of her teammate said.

Hinata then opened her eyes to see a very familiar sunglasses wearing teen. The lavender haired girl widened her eyes in surprised as she immediately let go off the person that she was hugging.

"S-Shino!? W-Where's Naruto-kun? I-I thought He was supposed to be heading here?" Hinata asked as her mind was all over the place.

Shino sighed." Well, we tried to convince him to go your spot and Yes He did!" He explained.

Although, by the time the blonde was heading to Hinata's hiding place, He suddenly stopped his tracks as He remembered something thus rather than going to the said spot, He went on a different direction instead, leaving the rest with dumbfounded faces.

Hinata's face went from Hopeful to a full blown disappointment in just a few moments. She really can't believed the total results, even though they gave their full effort on this, they will beaten by the blonde's knucklehead nature.

Looks like they're going back to the drawing board again.

* * *

The day continued uneventfully as Boruto headed back to the Ramen shop. He was traversing his way to every street in the village via his trusty wooden skateboard yet again. As he rode all the way back, his thoughts began to entertain his mind.

He began recapped the events that happened this morning and noon, especially the time where He had first met the client, Naimaiki Miyuki, who was the doctor of the small clinic.

The blonde never really expected, that she would looked like a little girl in lab coat. Ayame only told her that the client would be short and young looking but she never really specify on how exactly young would the client looked like. Speaking of the physical appearance, He also wondered on how old Miyuki was. Maybe she was older than Uncle Kakashi, or maybe even Tsunade? Who knows?

She was really a mysterious person to begin with. The first time the blonde stepped foot inside her office, He really had this very strange feeling and when He finally met her face to face, He really can't figured out if she was an ordinary doctor or something else.

Although, There was something telling him that she might be a very important person. He just can't see or get the whole picture.

He then diverted his thoughts to the current situation now. He looked at every area, corner or street that he was in right now. He observed those places for a little while before his mind was then flashed back to the future.

He began to see images of a once a peaceful and progressive village that has been left in ruins. Dead bodies having been left scattered around the rubbles and remnants of streets all because of the destruction that the enemy had caused.

Boruto remembered those last days that led up to the destruction of his home and everything. He recalled being sent on an important mission, days prior to the destruction. The mission was about meeting his Uncle Sasuke, who was investigating a new lead about the Otsutsuki clan and their motives.

He was also sent along with his good friend, Kawaki accompanying him throughout the journey.

However, what was once a normal mission had been turned into something very shocking and unexpected as the whole mission was trap set up by the enemy themselves.

Boruto began to suspect that something was very wrong, He then decided that it was best to alert the village on what was happening when Kawaki suddenly backstabbed the blonde and tried to kill him. However, a weary and exhausted Sasuke intervened and came to the rescue thus him and Kawaki on a battle while and temporarily incapacitated Boruto was on the ground. The only mistake that he made was that He tried to intervene in hopes of helping his Uncle Sasuke which eventually led to his mentor's death as Kawaki took the opportunity to stabbed the man while He was caught distracted and off guard.

Boruto cringes at the memories. It was that one simple move that he will always never forget. He shook his head as He erased them from his mind. He wasn't going to lived on the past, He was focusing on the present and looking forward to the future. He considered that being sent here in the past was a second chance for him to redeemed himself and prevent the bad future that was to come.

If He really wants to change the future for the better, then He really needs to be careful on who to trust.

As He finally neared his destination, He unknowingly passed by a certain white haired man and a blonde woman who were heading towards a certain street and an apartment.

* * *

**(WITH HIMAWARI)**

Cerulean eyes observed the place that she was currently at. The Konoha Public Library was such a huge place, it was almost like a big shopping mall where you could potentially be lost somewhere. There were also a lot of people inside the place right now.

The atmosphere was very quiet as the lavender haired teen described. She found herself sitting on a one of the seats at the reading section. Himawari looked up again to search for Sarada, and she immediately found her checking some books at a particular spot.

Himawari gave a smile as she turned back into reading the book that she took which was a book, recommended by Sarada herself, about the famous and lesser known historical figures in history of the Shinobi world.

It was a book that she took interested off because she wanted to learn more about the the people that were very significant to her Homeland's history and transformation. Maybe her grandparents were in this book too since they were very famous people.

However, when she first opened the pages of the book, she was unexpectedly brought to a topic which very much discusses about the famous wars that happened in history, especially the shinobi wars.

There was one topic that she read which discusses a historical account that happened during the Third Shinobi war. The historical account tells of nations using children as assassins or hired killers to subdue or kill generals or leaders that were leading their own respective nations into battle. They would disguised themselves as poor children and they would infiltrate the camps, where the general resided, without difficulty and kill them in any means possible.

There was this one person who was known as the most deadliest killers of them all, nicknamed as the "  **Deranged Killer**." Not much is known as about this person. The only known fact was that the person was a mercenary which assassinated hundreds of people during the war and was in fact a girl maybe around the same age as her.

Himawari gave a surprised looked, whoever knew that during those times, even children, without any experience were forcibly put into the battlefield. It's just goes to show how the world was very unfair until now.

If only there is a way to stop all of these from happening.

"Hey Hima." The voice of Sarada then called the lavender haired girl's name.

Himawari then looked to see the raven haired teen, who had just came back, from exploring the library, and had taken several books with her to read later on.

"Oh, Sarada-nee have you finally decided some books to read? She asked.

Sarada simply nodded." Yeah, just a few would be okay, too much knowledge is not really good for the brain, you know." She explained while giving a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess you're right, and I never knew that the library here would be this huge." Himawari said. The library, that she grew up with back in her home, was smaller than this.

"Yes, in fact this was indeed the original library that stood before the Akatsuki leader, Pein invaded and destroyed the village before." Sarada explained. It was all documented too well in the future. Because of the Seventh, all these people, The Akatsuki, the villains of history were being learned from schools, teaching the future generation about valueable lesson that could be learned.

"Oh! That's pretty interesting!" Himawari smiled.

As for the Uzumaki girl, she was just here to go with the flow or in for the ride. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very big adventure and she was excited about it.

"Speaking of big Adventures, What do you think our next mission will be?" Himawari asked.

Sarada simply shrugged." Well I'm not really sure but somehow I got a feeling that this mission would be much bigger than the previous one." She simply said.

At the same time, Sarada gave a sad smile and looked down. A thought just came to her that this next mission, whatever or whenever it is, will definitely involved his Papa.

Sarada directly learned from her Mama, that there was a time when Team Kakashi was sent on a mission to investigate a hideout which had the possibility of where her Papa was located. It was during those days where the man was still a missing nin and a criminal that there were attempts to try and search for him in order to bring him back to the village but in those times, every attempt was unsuccessful because of the failure to locate his exact location.

In fact, in that very mission, they finally had the chance of meeting him face to face. However, the main goal turned out unsuccessful as a fight ensued between the members of the team and Sasuke himself which resulted on him as the victor and he escaped along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sarada sighed. She was indeed thinking about this for awhile now. She was nervous on meeting her Papa and She didn't knew on what kind of person He was back then. Was He cruel? Was He more brooding serious? What kind of person was He?

She was just going to have to be ready on what's ahead.

* * *

**(LATER IN THE AFTERNOON)**

Tsunade tiredly sighed as she stopped for awhile to take a break from the paper work. It was yet another stack finished and she had one more to go before she can finally go home.

She currently observed her surroundings and noticed that the rays of the sunset was penetrating through the window and there were shades of red orange that can be seen in some parts of the office.

It was a message to her telling her that the afternoon had finally arrived and she was still here doing on whatever a Hokage was doing all the time. The blonde woman really wanted to go now. She would rather spend time hanging out Jiraiya instead of doing this.

Although, She can't really escaped the huge hands of being a Hokage. If she really wanted to leave right now, then she would just finished her work first.

Putting these thoughts aside. Another one came in right after. She thought about the upcoming mission for Team 7 that was to be scheduled in a couple days time. She also made sure that the time travelling teens would get the message through Jiraiya, who was on his way to the apartment.

Apparently, she had assigned the three on a another mission yet again. There were a couple of reasons why, first she had to sticked to her plan of protecting their secret and she had a feeling that the other fellas were already taking noticed of the three newcomers. Second, the mission was about another attempt on rescuing Sasuke Uchiha as the exact location of the hideout had been finally found through the testimonial evidence of Sasori.

Tsunade's only worry was on how the raven haired girl would react seeing the younger version of her father. Because the Sasuke in this timeline is a very different person from the Sasuke of the future, that the Uchiha girl had told her about.

She wasn't sure on what the scenario will be like but she was definitely sure that it would be a big help for them to capture the teen. Naruto would also go into lengths again just to rescue and bring back his friend. This is where Himawari and Boruto will come into the picture, if her theory is correct, then they will act as a preventive measure if the blonde was going to tapped into the Kyuubi's power again.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, She also heard the news on how Boruto managed to subdue his young Kyuubified dad and brought him back to normal using the paper seal she was amazed that He didn't get a single scratched from him.

With that said, the only thing she had to do was to wait for the day of the mission to come and by the time trio would arrived in the office, she can finally brief them about the mission.

She also just hope that her teammate wouldn't get himself lost again.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was in the afternoon when the school had officially ended for the day. The academy saw its students finally going out from the premises one by one towards their respective homes.

Konohamaru walked along the premises of the school towards the gate which was the only entrance and exit of the academy. He found himself walking alone this time as He sooned find out that pets or foxes were really not allowed inside the Academy or maybe He just forgot about it overall.

Although, He told Kurama to wait for him outside of the premises once class was dismissed so that they can go home together. When that time finally came for him to go home, He would soon discover that no one was waiting for him outside.

Konohamaru sighed." He must've overslept yet again." He commented.

Kurama had a tendency to sleep all the time whenever he was doing nothing and that's probably what He did the whole day. Sleeping.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going home alone again." He muttered as He proceeded to head towards the gates.

Although, as he was walking along, a voice suddenly called him.

"Hey Konohamaru!" The voice of a boy said.

Konohamaru then turned around to see a very familiar black haired boy who was none other than Kenta, a fellow classmate of him and the one who he had gotten a fight with on the field. He was very surprised as He had not seen him for awhile and He had this very silent and calm look that he found really uncomfortable.

"Hey Kenta what's up?" He casually asked.

Meanwhile, Kenta just stood there and smiled at the brown haired boy." Hey I just wanna say that I'm sorry for saying bad things about you back at the field." He said as He apologized to the boy.

"Hey, it's no big deal alright? I moved on from that but thanks and I must be going right now." Konohamaru explained as He then turned around.

"Hey Wait!, Can I asked you a favor?" Kenta said.

Konohamaru gave a confused looked." Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Can I talk you for awhile, somewhere? There's something that I would like to talk to you about."

* * *

" **Dammit! I'm late again!"**

A very irritated Kurama exclaimed as He dashed his way through out the streets of the village en route towards the academy.

He really can't believed that He had done it yet again. He promised to himself that He wouldn't overslept and that He would be pretty much waking earlier, although, the damaged had been done and He found himself running as fast as He can to catch up to the time. Apparently, He told the boy that He would be heading home to take a na for awhile. Although, that nap soon turned into a full blown sleep as the fox slept his way throughout the day.

He normally had this habit of oversleeping ever since. He just couldn't control this particular habit because it had been his trademark for many years. He was known to his other tailed beast friends as " **Snore fox"**  because of how loud he snores while he sleeps.

Kurama shook his head to erase the thoughts and focused on his current goal.

As He finally reached his destination, which was the Academy itself, He soon found out that there was no trace of the boy at the gates.

Kurama gave a confused and puzzled look."  **Hmmm, that's strange? He's supposed to be here waiting for me."**  He said as he neared the premises.

There was this feeling of worrieness and danger that the nine tailed fox had immediately sensed. Kurama felt that something was very wrong.

The fox then surveyed his surroundings as there seemed to be not much people already as most of them had gone home. He then immediately entered the academy premises in search of the missing boy.

Kurama really dislike playing a game of hide and seek, or a game of searching, But right now, He had no choice as proceeded on with his new and current goal on finding Konohamaru.

He just hoped that the boy is alright.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN:Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	42. A Day In a Life Part 1

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story.**

**Take note 2: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 5: A Day in a Life Part 1**

**February 1**

Dawn had finally arrived. The sun was beginning to rise up to make way for a new day. People were already starting to wake up and preparing for their usual daily task. It was a quite scene when the sun was rising in its glory and its rays were penetrating a certain apartment.

For Sarada herself, It was often the usual as she always wakes up in the morning. She considered herself as a morning person nowadays and since the normal aspect of life has returned once again, She found herself slowly walking towards the kitchen and towards the breakfast table.

Sarada groaned as she felt that the sleepiness was still there. The raven haired girl also had to wake up early because she will be resuming her job as a clerk at the bakery shop on this very day. By the time she had reached the kitchen, she was greeted by the lavender haired girl herself.

"Good morning Sarada-nee!"

A smiling Himawari greeted her while holding her spatula, She was currently making the usual breakfast meal of homemade pancakes and scrambled eggs. After a few minutes she was finally done with the cooking and placed the newly cook food on the table.

Good morning Hima." A still sleepy Sarada greeted back along with a yawn.

Sarada sat down on her seat. She was also rubbing her eyes to make her sleepiness go away. At this point, she really had to be alive and bring the morning energy back that She lost a little bit during their first mission days ago.

"You really looked dozy today, Sarada-nee." Himawari commented ss she sat down on her seat.

Sarada yawned." Yeah, I guess so, I really need to be lively this morning, I am really not used to this anymore." She explained.

Himawari sighed." Well, we gotta learn how to adjust since we are in the past." She pointed it out. She would then explained and remind the other girl that they really have to adapt to the changes around them if they really want blend in here.

Himawari recalled how their life was different back then which was more simpler. She really didn't have to be spending much of her time doing all the house chores 24/7 or managing their expenses and budget in order to meet the bills and payments. Right now, she was doing all these things which she finds challenging but enjoying.

Sarada nodded in understanding. Himawari was right, If they really wanted to survived here then they really should learn on how to adapt and blend in.

Himawari smiled." Well since I got nothing much to do on this day, then I might as well go with you at the public library to read some books." She said. She would really love to experience the exciteness of learning more.

"Plus, Nii-chan is really on reading his newly photocopied book recently." She added. She was referring to the two hundred page book that the blonde had recently photo copied back at the Sand village.

Sarada on the other hand widened her eyes surprised. Its like when Himawari had mentioned the blonde's name, She felt this new energy that just came up surging like some rocket ship. She was alive once again.

"Boruto!?" Sarada exclaimed which startled the lavender haired girl.

A startled Himawari then gave the Uchiha girl a weird look. She wondered if mentioning her big brother's name actually gave her an electric shock which boosted up her morning energy once again.

After a few moments, Sarada realized on what she has done just now." I am really sorry for shouting just now." She immediately apologized and continued on eating her breakfast.

Himawari sighed." So I guess you were probably wondering about Nii-chan." She guessed which turned out to be true.

Sarada slowly nodded." Uhmmm, I guess so?" She said as she wondered on why the blonde was present and eating with them right now.

"Well, Nii-chan woke up early than you did and I think He is on his way to work right now." Himawari explained. Apparently, the older Uzumaki somehow woke up earlier than expected and only grabbed a single bread and headed off to work.

"Wait just like that!? How could I not know!?" Sarada asked She was really not used to hearing this.

Himawari simply nodded.' Yup, plus He was the one that attempted to wake you up but He eventually gave up because of your loud snoring." She explained with a smile on her face.

Sarada just stared in disbelief. Looks like the tables had been turned. Its like the two had switched roles this time. The blonde was waking up early and She was waking up at a later time. It was really a surprising change.

After a few moments of silence, Himawari opened her mouth to speak again.

"Did I mention that He had a skateboard now?"

* * *

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"Thank you for coming!"

Boruto currently wiped out the sweat coming out from his forehead. It was indeed a very busy scene in the ramen shop at this time of the morning. By the time the teenage blonde had arrived at the shop, He was immediately greeted by the long line of customers that were awaiting for the shops early bird breakfast opening.

A couple of hours had already passed since and the blonde found himself in a multitasking position. He was the one to handle orders, the cooking and lastly, cleaning up the mess that some mischievious children caused.

It was indeed an exhausting run but He really did enjoyed most of the time. He also treated the experience as an instant early morning exercise which He took the opportunity.

The long line of customers which stretched into a never ending line had finally regressed until there was no more line and the chaotic and noisy atmosphere of the shop had eventually faded away.

Boruto sat down on a particular chair at back of the shop to get some fresh breather. He was also glad that He had finally gotten a chance to have a deserved rest.

Along the way, Thoughts were coming back into his mind. He began to think about the next mission that Granny Tsunade was cooking for him and the girls. It seemed that there was gonna be line of missions coming to get them.

His mind also headed towards the thought of the hundred page book that He photocopied and brought from their first mission back at the sand village. He never really had the time to read the book itself because of his job that took all the time that he had but he promised himself that He will eventually find the time to read that book.

"Bolt-san" A very familiar voice then interrupted his thoughts.

Boruto then looked up to see Ayame who was giving him a concerned looked.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Boruto simply nodded and smiled." Yeah, I am fine Ayame-chan, just having a fresh breather that's all." He explained.

"Oh, well I just want to let you know that there's a customer that ordered for a delivery recently." Ayame informed the blonde.

Boruto gave a surprised look." A Delivery? That's very surprising." He commented. He had never been in the delivery service before.

"Yup, and the customer is Ms. Miyuki by the way." Ayame explained.

"Oh you mean that customer that I actually never had met before in person?" Boruto said. He never really got to met this mysterious customer in person. All He knew was that the latter was doctor and owned a clinic somewhere in the village.

Ayame simply nodded." Yup, That's the one and I guess this will be the first time you're gonna meet her." She said as she quickly remembered that the blonde hadn't met her.

Boruto sighed." Well, I guess so." He said.

"So where can I find this clinic by the way?" He asked.

Ayame simply smiled "Oh, here's address by the way." She said as she drew a note, which contained the exact location of the place, from her pocket and offered it to the blonde.

Boruto in turn, accepted the note and immediately read its contents. It seemed that the place was not that far away from here. The blonde also took a looked at his wooden skateboard which was just parked on a particular spot near the shop.

Looks like He will be using his trusty wooden skateboard again.

* * *

The whole village of Konoha was a very huge place to begin with. It was also considered as a land of opportunity for anyone dreaming to established their own busines here. Small Clinics were also a part of the industry. Since, Health was one of the biggest important treasures of the Human body, a number of clinics were set up in the village for many years by small-time doctors who had the only goal of serving the people.

Through the years, small clinics became a famous trend in the village as many began to set up and established their own clinics throughout every vacant area in the whole village.

However, the glory days of these small clinics slowly faded away from the industry as most of the villagers had shifted to the more Newer and more modern. Konoha Hospital. The main reasons on why the villagers preferred to go there instead of the small clinics, were the fact that the new hospital had the better doctors, equipment and a more advance approached of healing. Not only that, the hospital was also led by the brightest and greatest medic healers of the old and current generation who was none other than the fifth Hokage herself, Senju Tsunade.

Overtime, the small clinics around the village, slowly faded away owners were forced to closed down their clinics because of bankruptcy and the lack of patients. It only became a memory to villagers that used to go there.

Although, despite the fact most of the small clinics were considered extinct, there were still a handful that were gradually making a comeback and new ones were also being established in recent times.

One specific small clinic known as The "Lifetime Clinic" was making headlines around the local community. The clinic itself was set up not too long ago in a quiet and simple location. In fact, Many villagers had took noticed and began to flocked to the said clinic in hoped that they would get healed from their sickness or injuries.

The clinic itself looked like just any other small clinic. It was located on a nearby residential zone.

The long lines of patients also increased and it stood by the test of time. As for the clinic's owner, Namaiki Miyuki, It was just one of these usual days that she had to attend to since setting up the clinic years prior.

When business opened as usual, patients were already waiting for the good doctor to start the day.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the clinic was a mixture of hope and excitement. Many of the people, mostly families were hoping to get themselves treated and healed from their injuries or sickness. They were excited because they were going to meet this good doctor for the first time.

As for a certain Kiba Inuzuka, He was there with a purpose and that purpose to have his precious companion, Akamaru check if there was something wrong with the poor big husky.

Shino Aburame, who was accompanying his friend and teammate wondered on what the heck happened to the latter's dog. Akamaru seemed to have a very bad stomach by the looks of it.

Kiba on the other hand gave a smile." Hey thanks for accompanying us Shino." He thanked his teammate who was just sitting beside him. They were currently waiting and were now the first in line.

"Yeah, just make sure we won't keep Kurenai-sensei waiting, she only gave us enough time to have Akamaru treated." Shino informed his teammate.

Kiba sighed." Yeah I know, But what about Hinata? I'm pretty sure He would be looking for us right now." He was referring to their lavender haired teammate who really cared about the two.

Shino simply nodded. He agreed to the fact that their lavender haired teammate had really changed into something more different. Shino took noticed that Hinata was much more confident now as if she had undergo a massive personality change but there were still traces of the old one as she would tend to faint everytime she sees her crush, Naruto.

But going back to the main topic. He still wondered about Akamaru.

'I still don't understand why Akamaru often keeps injuring himself." Shino wondered. It just made no sense for an intelligent dog to let himself be harm or get injured.

Kiba just shrugged." Beats me man, that's why we are in this clinic for reason." He said. In fact, He really had no idea what happened to the poor husky. He was just playing fetched with the huge dog just awhile ago at the training grounds.

"Plus, I heard that this clinic is very famous amongst the local community and they don't expensively charged their patients." Kiba explained.

Shino sighed." So what about the doctor here, Have you seen her before?" He asked.

Kiba shook his head." Nope, but my friends told me that the doctor of this clinic is really good and from what I've heard, She looks like a little girl." He explained.

"Wait a sec...How can you be so sure that the Doctor here is a little girl? That's impossible!" Shino argued. He was in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not really sure man, that's what I've heard." Kiba explained. He was also a skeptic to this. He wasn't sure whether to believe what his friends say about this doctor. Be it a little girl or not, He hoped that she would do something to help Akamaru.

After awhile of waiting, the door to the main room finally opened and there was a person that stepped out from the room which was revealed to be the doctor herself.

Kiba and Shino both widened their eyes in surprised and disbelief, What the people say were right all along. The doctor was really in fact a little girl or just looked like it. Both of them gave glances at each other before directing their eyes to the girl.

They continued to observed the girl for a little while. She had short neck length hair with bangs, smooth white skin, she also has mature dark bluish eyes and was wearing a small white coat.

Meanwhile, Miyuki who was holding a clipboard with a some notes attached it stepped forward to face her patients.

"Alright, Mr. Inuzuka, will you please stand up." She announced.

Kiba, who was in a state of shock, snapped back to reality. He immediately stood up from his seat." I'm Mr. Inuzuka Ma'am." He quickly introduced himself.

On the other hand, Miyuki just gave a small smile. Her first patient at the beginning of the day was a teenage boy or was it really the huge white husky dog that really don't looked so good right now?

* * *

**(WITH BORUTO)**

It was different kind of day for one Boruto Uzumaki, with his trusty improvised wooden skateboard. He was having the heck of a ride right now as he traversed his way throughout the streets towards his destination.

He was really enjoying it as he was at full speed. He also found himself evading every obstacle that was ahead of him in the form of transport wagons, huge boxes, the villagers themselves. It seemed that He was the only one doing this all throughout because no one was aware or the trend of skateboarding wasn't even a thing in this time line yet.

Boruto thought of introducing the trend early. He noticed that the kids here mostly focused on other kinds of stuff such as imitating or playing Shinobi. It was mostly what he call the old school tradition and He had the idea of changing the current stuff here and introducing some of the trends from the future such as the Art of Skateboarding.

Although, He had to put that aside for awhile as He have to focus on the most important things for awhile such as delivering this ramen meal to the customer who had ordered the said meal just awhile ago.

As the journey continued on, the teenage blonde eventually reached his destination. He arrived at a residential area that He find very quiet and peaceful.

Boruto stopped his tracks as He surveyed his surroundings, He was looking for the exact spot where the small clinic was located. He had to admit that this was first time that he had been into this area and he really must add a little effort to explore the place in order to find that small clinic.

The search took no longer than an hour and the blonde was able to find the small clinic, which was located near a particular street and was also near vacant lot.

"This place is actually good." Boruto commented. He took note of the surroudings and deduced that the clinic itself was placed in a very good location.

He also found the outside exterior design of the building as just simple but powerful with a neon sign that says, "Lifetime Clinic" that was attached on the front wall of the building. With his journey finally over, the teenage blonde proceeded to head towards the clinic.

He really can't wait to meet this mysterious customer.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was really an overdramatic agonizing scene that was currently happening inside the room. Akamaru was in this weakened state and was groaning in pain. He was placed in this long table with a cloth covering it.

"Alright, What seems to be the problem here fellas?" She asked.

Kiba on the other hand was really on the verge of crying. He really loved his husky dog and He doesn't want to see his Akamaru go to the afterlife at a very early age.

"Please do something Ma'am, I really think Akamaru is gonna die Waaahhh." An overdramatic Kiba said. He also went to Shino and gave him an unexpected and unnecessary hug.

"What the heck Kiba!?" Shino cringed as He really didn't need the hug from him.

On the other hand, Miyuki could only sighed. She really was wondering on why everything in the atmosphere suddenly change as if she had just entered a scene from a soap opera. She wasn't even affected by the teenage boy's crying outburst but she was only weirded out of the scene.

Since there was still a lot of patients that were waiting in line, Miyuki just shrugged all of this off and headed straight to the main problem. She first examined the huge white husky dog who was not feeling good. She then darted her eyes towards the dog's stomach area as she then noticed some kind of lump. She then placed her hands on the lump in order to get more information on the problem.

Rita raised an eyebrow in suspicion. It seemed that the poor dog had ate something and the lump on his stomach was none other than a round object sticking out.

She then turned back to looked at the two teenage boys." Hey boys, Can you do me favor and help me hold him?" She called and instructed the boys to assist her on this simple procedure.

Kiba and Shino immediately went to lend a helping hand as they held Akamaru. The brown haired teen was holding the huge husky dog on top while the other was on the other side.

Miyuki, who on the middle and between the two had put on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask to which just in case the saliva won't be heading directly towards her face.

"Uhmm, What are we gonna do?" Kiba asked.

Rita sighed." Don't worry kid, This will only take a few seconds." She assured him that everything will be alright.

The short haired doctor then took a deep breath the procedure. She firstly placed her left hand on the round lump and gave a good feel of it. Second, She then lifted up her right hand a meters way from the round lump. Lastly, she then took another deep breath yet again.

"Alright guys you gonna have to brace yourselves." Miyuki informed the teenage boys, who just simply nodded.

"Here we go." She muttered as she then proceeded towards the last step of the procedure. In a matter of seconds, she then made her move as she used her right hand to stroke her left hand which was placed on top of the round lump.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over. Kiba was pretty much confused as nothing had seemed to happened after that. Unbeknowst to him, He was the only one who was not bracing himself.

A little while later, Akamaru felt a sudden surged of energy from inside and He began to cough as if something was coming out from his mouth. Moments later, the huge dog then suddenly spat up a round object which was revealed to be a red ball filled with saliva that headed directly towards Kiba's face which literally knocked him to the ground.

Shino, who had a little bit of saliva on his clothes immediately headed to his teammate to assist and help him recover.

Akamaru, who was finally out of his suffering, was now back to his usual self. The Happy and Energetic husky dog that everyone loved. He immediately noticed his master, who was laying on the ground with imaginary stars hovering around his head and jumped towards

Shino could only stopped his tracks as He was already too late. Akamaru had already beaten him to it and was now licking the teenage boy's face repeatedly.

Miyuki sighed in relief. She had pretty much anticipated on what was gonna happened next and She was right about the ending all along." Well, I hope you're friend is alright." She said as she removed the gloves and the surgical mask.

"Yeah, I think He'll be alright." Shino said as He finally helped his brown haired friend recovered up from the ground.

Miyuki nodded in understanding." By the way, Who's idea was it to used a ridiculously small red ball for a game of fetch?" She asked she folded her arms.

There was a moment of quietness that took over before Kiba slowly raised up his hand and gave a nervous smile." I did." He said.

Miyuki sighed yet again." Well Here's my advice, try using a much bigger ball the next time you play a game of fetch with your dog." She explained.

"Yes Ma'am Noted." A still dizzy Kiba, who was being supported by his teammate said.

Miyuki nodded yet again." Good, I hope you guys have a nice day." She gave a smile as she watched them leave the room.

By the time they left, silence had took over yet again. The young woman could only tiredly sighed as it was all finally over. She had ten more patients to attend to.

* * *

**(BACK WITH BORUTO)**

It only took a few minutes for the blonde to reached the clinic. Instead of using his trusty wooden skateboard this time around, He eventually chose to walk along the streets of this residential area towards the clinic.

It was very quiet and short journey. Boruto had spent much of the remaining time exploring and traversing his thoughts until a memory from his past came up to him.

He recalled the time when He was just a kid that He often used to get himself in situations where he would get himself into a fight with some bullies or at least get himself injured and his mom would somehow always know or find out about it

Boruto really didn't understood the power of his Mother, It seemed that every secret He kept, His mom would always find out about it. He tried so hard to act like He was not injured or had gotten into a fight but it was all just for nothing. He would get exposed everytime.

But to all of that, He loved his mom to death. It was just sad that He didn't have the opportunity to meet her again when the enemy invaded and destroyed the village back in the future.

Boruto could only sighed. This was life and He had to deal every consequence that was being thrown at him. Sure, He dearly missed his mother but He had no choice but to moved on from the past.

As He finally neared his destination and was on his way to the entrance door, a voice suddenly called him.

 **"Excuse me.** " It was a female voice that called the blonde.

Boruto suddenly stopped his tracks, He somehow recognized the voice but He can't really figure out who was exactly this person calling him. So the blonde turned around only to meet a very familiar face.

In front of him was beautiful lavender haired girl. She had dark blue long hair, white eyes and she donned a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and changes the cloth of her forehead protector from blue to black.

Boruto widened his eyes in shock, He was loss for words at the moment as He found himself staring at the younger and teenage version of his mom.

Meanwhile, Hinata was also taken by surprised. She thought that this blonde person was Naruto but It wasn't really him when turned around to face her. He just looked eerily similar except for the two patches on both of cheeks, and a visible scar on his right eye. But He indeed looked very familiar besides being a Naruto looked alike

"H-Hello there, I was just asking if this is the _"Lifetime Clinic?"_  Hinata politely asked. She was referring to the clinic that was in front of them.

On the other hand, Boruto couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and speak. This was indeed his mother. The looks, the mannerisms and the attidude.

He was just so shocked too see her and this was very unexpected. When He did managed to summoned some Uzumaki balls and finally open his mouth to let out a few words.

"Uhmmm, Yeah I think so?" Boruto said while scratching his head and giving a slight chuckle.

Hinata then smiled." Oh T-Thank you." She said.

"So what are you here for?" She then asked.

Boruto, who was still a bit nervous on meeting his young mom for the first time, took a deep breath as He managed to let out a few words once again.

"Well, I'm just a delivery guy from the Ramen shop, delivering this meal to a certain person." Boruto replied back. He was still nervous.

"Oh, N-Nice to meet you Mr. Delivery guy, I'm Hinata by the way." The lavender haired teen finally introduced herself.

Boruto took another deep breath yet again. He can't believed he is going to introduced himself for the first time to her and He was so nervous that He somehow forgot what he was going to say so He immediately He thought of a random sentence just to reply back.

"Uhmmm, I think my name is Bolt?"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	43. A Day In a Life Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Recently, The beta reader for this story will be very busy for awhile. So that means I will be alone on writing story. I'm just a beginner writer so please go easy on me whenever there is a mistake in the story**

**Take note 2: The Miyuki character is part of the original idea that planned for the story. We will soon find more about her past and her real motives in the future.**

**Take note 3: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Take note 4: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 6: Day in a Life Part 2**

It was probably the most awkward situation that the teenage blonde had entered in his life. He really just wanted to focus on his current goal and deliver the ordered meal but fate was just really being playful to him sometimes and now it put him in a situation that He never expected.

Boruto quietly stared and observed his a certain person which was revealed to be none other than Hinata, his mother, although, A younger and teenage version of her from the past.

The blonde knew that He was already screwing up and saying random sentences or replies and He directly blamed his nervousness for that. Several moments had already passed and He found himself still being in the same awkward situation.

As for Hinata, She just continued to observed the blonde, She was having this feeling of familiarity on him as if she had seen him or had met him before. It was really a weird thing and she also noticed that She wasn't fainting even though He looked a lot like Naruto. Then something had came into her mind, She widened her eyes in surprised as this person was the one that she saw back at the hospital weeks prior.

There was silence that took over for a brief moment. It was at this time, when. Boruto had finally thought of something to say that really made sense and it was in the form of a question.

"So what brings you here by the way Mo-Hinata?" Boruto asked. He almost screwed up there but He was able to let the words the out.

Hinata smiled." W-Well, I'm here to see my friends." She said. She would then explained that two of her friends were in this clinic, one of them has a companion dog who had a bad stomach while the other one was just there to accompany him.

Boruto immediately recognized and remembered her young mom's two friends as his Uncle Kiba and his Uncle/Teacher Shino. He remembered that his mom was part of a team that consist of her and the two guys.

The teenage time traveller smiled "Oh I see, I hope all goes well with your friend's dog and-" Boruto was about to finished his sentence when suddenly the entrance door to the clinic burst open to reveal three familiar faces.

Boruto was startled and almost fell to the ground as He immediately evaded oncoming surprised that burst out just now from the door.

Three certain someones came out. First, It was a very large husky white dog in the form of Akamaru, who was in his most hyperactive moment. The second person was none other than a brown haired teenager in the form of Kiba, who was helplessly clinging onto the back of his large companion. The third person was none other than Shino himself, who had that cool round sunglasses.

Hey Akamaru! Slow down will ya!?" The voice of Kiba could be heard yelling as He and Akamaru zoomed passed by the two.

As for Shino, He stopped his tracks the moment she noticed the lavender haired teen. " Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kurenai-sensei?" He asked.

"W-Well, I just wanted to check you guys and Akamaru out and-" She was about to finish when the sunglasses wearing teen cut her.

"Alright, I understand but We really gotta catch up on Kiba and Akamaru now or else we might be late for the training again." Shino explained as He immediately left the scene to catch up with the two.

Hinata, who was a bit surprised, turned to the blonde and gave him a farewell smile." S-Sorry about that, but I really need to go." She informed the latter before leaving the area.

Boruto could only give her an amused look. He never knew that his mom's team were this energetic and full of adventure. He would also like to get to know them more if had the chance. Himawari would be glad to see their mom again.

"Oh Crap!" After a few moments of thought exploring, The blonde immediately realized his current main goal of delivering the food to his client and He quickly made his way to the entrance door.

This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE WITH HIMAWARI)**

Himawari didn't knew what to expect by the time she entered the bakery shop that the raven haired girl currently works at. She described the place as somewhat very decent but comfortable because the fact that the shop was air-conditioned and it also got its own mini-cafe to begin with.

The lavender haired teen sat down on one of the seats at the Mini-cafe section. She was taking all the time for herself as she relaxed on the comfy seats. She was also having a nice cup of tea, courtesy of the Uchiha girl herself and reading a newspaper.

Himawari had to admit that she was really reading into newspapers but It was also for her to try something new and speaking of newspapers, she recalled how her dad would always have this collection of newspapers back in the future. Since He was the leader of the village, He had kept himself updated on the current events and this was what she was doing right now, keeping herself updated on what was happening in this timeline.

As her cerulean blue eyes darted around from article to article, she just couldn't help but wonder on the articles that were in front of her. It seemed that every major article in the newspaper was nothing but about conflicts and chaos throughout the elemental nations or maybe even the world.

Articles, such as a village being invaded by another village, fear and chaos spreading throughout the lands, and especially the news about the Akatsuki's doings or organizations with bad intentions are being formed to wreck havoc.

Himawari cringed at these articles, She was really not used to these kinds of stuff. She really didn't like reading things that had negative vibes on it. She considered herself as being a positive person. However, she had no choice but to accept that this was the reality in this timeline.

The only good and positive articles that she'd read was about charity program that was being held for orphans or some guy winning the long awaited lottery jackpot. Although, these were stuff that spread the good word but she doubted that there were ever be an article that will talked about peace and harmony.

Himawari took a deep breath as she placed the newspaper back on the table and away from her eyes. She decided to focus on finishing her tea before Sarada finishes her halfday shift.

"I really like the tea here!" The Uzumaki commented. The only thing that she had to make sure was not to spill the tea on the two patches that were currently placed on both of her cheeks.

Speaking of the patches, She also complimented on how good these kinds of disguises were. They were really effective as if no one was noticing or paying attention towards her looks.

Speaking of disguises, Sarada had also told her that her Uncle Itachi had visited this place once and if was only just a few weeks ago. Himawari was really amazed on how people create their own disguises to the extent that people wouldn't really noticed.

It seemed that she was going to continually wear these white patches until she can think of a better disguised for her and her big brother.

After spending awhile in the shop, it was safe to say that Sarada had finished her half-day shift and the two were finally allowed to go to the public library. Himawari was really keeping her promise to read books with the older Uchiha.

* * *

**(WITH TSUNADE)**

It seemed like a double headache experience for Tsunade, She didn't knew that she would get much pressure from a handful of people today. First, it was her former sensei's teammates which were none other than Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, who were pressuring her to find an immediate replacement for Kakashi, who was still sideline in the hospital.

Second, An old geezer by the name of Danzo dared to show up at the office only say what he would always which were none other than a bunch of insults and questions against her ability and decisiveness as being the leader of the village.

Tsunade, who had been forcibly squeezed and beaten by this kinds of situations resulted on her leaving the office for awhile and going to somewhere else where she can eat lunch to fill her empty stomach who had enough of the backlash for the day.

Yes, instead of drowning herself wirh another round of Sake, She just decided to have a normal lunch at a shop somewhere in the village and it was not just any kind of shop, it was Ichiraku's Ramen shop, the famous shop that Naruto and Jiraiya would often go to.

Tsunade sat down her seat as she found herself eating and devouring the ramen that she had just ordered awhile ago. She didn't expected that the ramen here was that good! And Oh boy she was really enjoying her lunch away from the stress of being Hokage.

She was also not alone to begin with, right beside her was a weirded and amused Jiraiya who was giving her a look of weirdness and puzzlement.

"So you brought me here so I could watched you eat Ramen? Now that's interesting!" Jiraiya commented. He really didn't understood the fact of being here right now.

He was going to start the day by continuing his search and going to the apartment where the time travelling trio lived but instead, He got a call from his blonde teammate herself asking her to have lunch somewhere in the village, specifically the ramen shop itself.

Tsunade gave a burp as a response as she finished eating her second bowl. She was more focused on the ramen rather than having a conversation with the white haired man himself.

On the other hand, Jiraiya just sighed as He drank his glass of Barley tea. He really can't believed that He was seeing his former teammate eating Ramen which she rarely even eat nowadays although, Here she was.

"So have you find any replacement for Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade who had finally recovered from clutches of eating just sighed." Apparently, Yes I did found a replacement." She replied as she took a drink of her glass of water.

Jiraiya raised both eyebrows." Oh, well I think that's great, who's the replacement by the way?" He asked.

"You won't believed this but Yamato is the new replacement." Tsunade simply said.

Jiraiya raised both eyebrows in surprised." Oh, you mean that little kid who used to be on the ANBU division?" He asked.

"Well, He is still a member of the division but He told me that He was looking for new opportunities aside from the division, so that's why He volunteered to be the replacement." Tsunade simply explained.

Jiraiya gave another surprised face. This was some big news. He heard that this kid was considered as one of the best there is. Although, He wondered on why did he chose to volunteer? He also finally recalled very closed detailed story about him.

"Isn't He the kid who was always getting picked on by Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, He is the one." Tsunade simply said.

"Hmmm, Interesting, Looks like He wanted to make amends with Kakashi." Jiraiya chuckled. Who knew Kakashi had a rivalry relationship with the guy.

Tsunade gave a smile. She really just wanted to enjoy this moment. Nowadays, She really liked having conversations with some friends, especially her white haired teammate. She really can't remember on when the last time she had a good conversation with him and she found herself in a situation that she really find comfortable.

"Well, putting that aside Have you finally met them?" Tsunade was the one to asked this time.

Jiraiya shook his head." Not really, In fact, I just discovered that the Evergreen street you were talking about is actually new." He explained as that was the reason why He couldn't find it and since that he was already aware, He can finally head there later.

"Good to hear that from you." Tsunade smiled.

Jiraiya smiled back." I know and after all these searching, I can finally meet my future godson and goddaughter." He chuckled.

The white haired sage was really looking forward to it once more. The feeling of meeting them for the first time was going to be so surreal for him.

* * *

It was yet just another one of those days were Kurama had to watch a certain someone do something hard working while He himself just sit or relaxed on a random nearby spot. Right now, He was exactly doing it. He was watching Konohamaru pick up some trash, such as plastic cans or bottles that were scattered all over the academy field.

Kurama wondered about on why the brown haired kid had to this thing? It was kinda of obvious that there were Janitors here that can do all the cleaning but why did they have to choose Konohamaru to do this?

He really didn't understand, how school works because He had never been into or studied in a school before and He would rather prefer to sit on a couch and watch TV to spend the time.

Kurama's thoughts wandered for a little while, He recalled the time when He used to accompany Himawari to the academy, courtesy of him being summoned by the kit, all the time.

He smiled the fact that those were the good old days when Himawari would occasionally used him as a ride everytime they head to the academy.

" **Himawari**." He muttered. He really missed the girl, She was the most cutest and happiest person that He had ever met in his lifetime. If She was really here then He would be happy again plus He would also expect to get cuddled everytime from her.

After awhile of cleaning, Konohamaru headed to the tree where Kurama was relaxing and watching and instantly dropped down on the grassy ground under the shade of the tree.

"Man, that was really tiring." A slightly tired Konohamaru commented as He immediately drank his bottled water.

Kurama observed the boy and sighed."  **You could have used your Shadow Clones if you wanted to finish this fast.** " He had gotten straight to the point and said.

Konohamaru sighed." Well, I wanted to but Iruka-sensei told me that I should never used any shortcuts and used the long path." He explained. He never really wanted this to happen, in fact this was a slight punishment for what happened in the field a few days ago, when He and Kenta fought over a single game of soccer.

" **I feel sorry for you kid. I just hope that you won't get yourself in those kinds of situations again**." Kurama said. He expressed his sympathy for the boy.

Konohamaru smiled." Yeah thanks Kurama, I just really don't know on what's going on with Kenta? He is like that kid who would always take advantage when you are in your Lowest point." He explained. He was referring to the boy that he had a small fight with a few days ago, when he was late and the boy didn't give a chance and instead insulted him in front of everybody.

Kurama sighed."  **You know kid, If I were you, I would just ignore him and moved on, you don't really have to spend time with bullies and stuff.** " He explained. Sure, He also had dealt with bullies before but in this kind of situations, He would just walked away and moved on.

Konohamaru nodded in understanding." You're probably right, I guess Kenta is just some ordinary kid from somewhere." He said.

Kurama gave a curious looked."  **What about him by the way?"**  He asked.

Konohamaru simply shrugged." Beats me, I really don't devulged myself into someone's private life." He explained. He really doesn't care about the kid. The only thing that He knew about the kid was that He lives in a house somewhere and is a student at the academy.

Kurama gave a small smile. He really appreciated the kid for being a bit mature and ignoring these kinds of stuff. He himself would also go along with the flow and just ignore everything for awhile but He can't still get over the fact that they were somehow being watched or being followed.

* * *

**(WITH HINATA)**

As the day continued on, Hinata found herself sitting under the shade of a tree. She moved her eyes to explore her surroundings for a little a bit as she was seeing her teammates, Shino and Kiba were having fun.

Apparently, after their usual team training, They decided to stopped over and relaxed at their usual favorite hangout place which was located on a certain street at the village.

It was a very quiet day for the Hyuuga girl herself, except that her teammates where in this playful situation where Akamaru was pummeling and licking Shino to the point, he had jusy given up while Kiba was there trying to grabbed the large dog away from the sunglasses wearing teen.

Hinata could only sighed and give a slight chuckled. She considered the boys as her best of friends since the team was formed years ago. She credited them for often being there for her when trouble came everytime that they had their missions.

They were like two persons that sometimes acted like kids and for example, when they bursted out from the entrance door of the clinic like if they were on a mission to have their own parade or something.

As Hinata was thinking about the boys, her mind also brought her back to the time when she first met the delivery guy person from the Ramen shop.

 _"His name was Bolt right?"_  She muttered under breath.

For the lavender haired teen, He really looked a lot like Naruto, especially the cerulean eyes and the blonde hair but she wondered about on why does He looked very familiar as if she had known him from somewhere before.

The weird thing is that this Bolt character really resembled the person that she had in her dreams. Yes, She was having all these weird dreams recently, dreams of seeing herself as a grown up in a very futuristic Konoha followed by the devastation that happened after that.

She wondered if these were really long lost memories or just dream works from her imagination. Although, when she had met that blonde, She felt this sudden urged of pulling the blonde into an embrace and she also felt this feeling of joy and sadness mixed together. She also remembered that during her surprised and unexpected visit at the hospital, she also saw a short lavender haired girl who was with him inside that very room, could she be the blonde's little sister?

"Hey Hinata!' The voice of Shino interrupted her thoughts.

The Hyuuga Heiress then looked up to see the sunglasses wearing teen, beckoning her to looked at a certain someone that was heading straight towards their direction.

"Hey Isn't that Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Hinata widened her eyes in surprised. She had never expected the blonde to be here suddenly. Where did He came from? Why was He just suddenly popping out of nowhere? This was too much for here! She wasn't even prepared!

"W-What should I do?" Hinata stuttered and asked. She was starting to get nervous every second passed.

On the other hand, Shino just sighed." Don't worry we'll cover you until you finally prepare yourself." He informed the lavender haired girl.

"Yeah should better find a hiding spot somewhere first, we'll take care of this." Kiba added. He also wanted to help.

Hinata took a deep breath and gave a smile." T-Thank you so much guys!" She said as she headed off to find a hiding spot somewhere nearby.

She really wasn't good at expecting kinds of situations. Right now, She was in for another one and She won't be fainting or failing this time. She was going to have a proper conversation with the person she likes or maybe Love.

"Here we go again."

* * *

**(WITH BORUTO)**

It was exactly 12 noon when Boruto had arrived at the clinic. After a brief and surprising country with a very familiar face in the form of his young mom, it was safe to say that he can now finally deliver the food to the client who had ordered this.

When He first stepped foot inside the clinic, He was then greeted by the nice and cold air-conditioned atmosphere of the place, followed by the noises and voices of the people waiting in line. His cerulean eyes observed the place further and He noticed that the place was not that busy and crowded. The only differences is that it was noon and it was lunch time.

So far the the number of people waiting in line were less than 20 and most of them had brought their snacks and ate it right on the spot.

Boruto then gazed at a wall clock nearby and widened his eyes in realization. The client must be already hungry and He was still here standing like a tree and not moving.

The blonde then wasted no time as he made his move and headed towards the main room where the client resided. Since, the clerk in the clinic was still having her lunch, His only guide was the note that Ayame had given him.

Boruto then took a look at the note for a few moments before finally deciding to search for a room which had the name " Namaiki Miyuki." on its door. The blonde also took a few moments to think about the name "Namaiki" which meant "Sassy".

The blonde gave an amused look. He wondered if the client was also Sassy in terms of character but overall, it was really interesting. For instances, He himself had the name "Bolt" which came from the words "Lightning Bolt" or even the name " Boruto" which almost sounded like a "Buritto."It was really weird for him having those names. Even his teammate, Sarada, who was named after a "Salad" which was really too much.

After a few moments of spending time with his thoughts, Boruto then continued his search. After a little while, He finally found the said room that He was looking for which had the said name which also placed on the door via some kind of plate card.

"Looks like I'm in the right place." Boruto said as He knocked for a couple of times before grabbing the door knob, turning it, and finally opening the door.

By the time, the blonde teenager had took his first step inside, He was greeted by this very quiet atmosphere. He then further surveyed his surroundings and noticed that room was very clean as the stack of medical paperwork were neatly placed on a desk.

The only problem was that there was no one inside the room.

* * *

"Oh crap." Boruto gave a worried look. He was starting to think that He was now too late and the client had already given up and went out for lunch. It was a common delivery guy's nightmare, failing to deliver the food on time and wasting a lot of effort just to get here.

As thoughts kicked in once more, the blonde shook his head, He refused to think that way. He deduced that the client just went to toilet or something and so the only thing that he could do was to wait until the client comes back.

Boruto tiredly sighed as He just placed the food on the desk. He really need to take a little time to rest before heading back to the Ramen Shop. Although, curiosity had took over him once more and instead of taking a sit, He decided to explore for a little bit.

He darted his eyes around the room, and examined the things that He had only noticed. First off, He was very amazed on how there was good number of books here, the client must be an avid fan of reading. Second, He noticed that some strange bottles that were stacked up on shelf, those were must be the medical bottles or whatsoever. The last thing that caught his attention was a small box that was on the desk. He suddenly felt a little bit of numbness on his right eye.

As Boruto tried to reached for the box, the door to the room suddenly opened, the blonde immediately stopped from what he was doing and turned around to face a short back haired girl, who had dark blue eyes, and was wearing a white coat to cover her other attire.

Boruto gave a surprised look." Sorry about that Ma'am, I was just waiting for you so I could finally give you the food and- Wait a sec, A little girl?" He paused as He observed the person in front of him which was none other than the client.

He raised an eyebrow of confusion as He wondered if this was really the client because she doesn't really looked like the adult and mature person that he was expecting. She looked more like a little girl in lab coat and playing doctor or was it?

The client who was revealed to be none other than Namaiki Miyuki herself just sighed." Is it just me? or Kids these days are really turning into idiots?" She sarcastically wondered as she observed the newcomer in front of her. Apparently, she was on her way back from a little toilet break only to discover that someone had entered her room just like that.

"I'm the one who ordered the food." She informed her guest.

Boruto was shocked to hear a girl say things like that and then the sudden realization hit him." Oh shoot, I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were the client Ma'am, its just that I mistaken you for a little girl-ttebassa." He explained.

On the other hand, Miyuki just sighed. She then headed to her desk." No worries, I get that a lot, Must be really confusing for you to see me as a little girl, but certainly I'm much older than you. " She simply said as she opened the drawer and drew the money to pay for the food.

"Oh." Boruto could only stare in disbelief.

She then gave a small smile. "Here's my payment and make sure that stays in your pocket." She said as she offered the money to the blonde.

Boruto nodded in understanding as He accepted the money and indeed placed on his pockets. He also caught a glimpse of his client's dark blue eyes and He can really see the maturity and the experience in them. This was no littke girl.

"Well, Uhmm Can I ask you a question Ma'am?" He said.

Miyuki, who finally sat down on her seat nodded." Sure, Go ahead."

Boruto then gulped, He felt like he was speaking to someone superior than him. "Well, Ayame-san told me about you and I just wanna know on how do you know each other because I really never seen you go to the Ramen shop before." He said.

Miyuki took a deep breath and gave a small smile." That's because I don't have the time for the day to go out to have my lunch there." She explained.

"And if I did have the time, I would mostly go out at night to either buy or eat there, Got it kid?" She added with a very straightforward look and tone of voice.

Boruto raised both eyes." Oh, now that explains it-ttebasa." He gave a slight chuckle while the other just gave him neutral look followed by a sarcastic smile.

There was moment of awkward silence that took over.

Boruto, who realized that he really needed to return to the shop, gave his goodbyes." Well, I really must be going now, it's really nice to meet you Ma'am!" He said as he then turned around to face the door.

By the time, the blonde had turned around and was about to open the door, Miyuki spoke once again.

"If I'm correct, Isn't your name Bolt?" She curiously asked.

Boruto instantly froze as He widened his eyes in shocked. How could she know his name? He haven't told or mention his name yet to her!

The blonde then turned around to face the girl and saw the smile on her face. He couldn't exactly figured out her motives but He chose to wait for more.

Miyuki raised an eyebrow in bewilderment." Why are you giving me that look? I just want to clarify if the name imprinted on that tag is correct." She explained. She was almost startled and even choke on her ramen when the blonde quickly turned around to face her.

Boruto then blinked a couple of times before looking down and seeing that there was actually name tag on his right chest. He then sighed as he had forgotten that he always wore a name tag everytime he goes to work.

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you actually knew my name. Hehe." He sheepishly laughed.

Miyuki sighed once again." Well, you almost had me choking on my ramen, but putting that aside, its nice to meet you!" She said while giving warm smile.

Boruto, for a few moments just stood there staring at her before finally snapping back." Oh, nice to meet you too! Ma'am!" He replied.

"Just Call me Miyuki."

Boruto raised both eyebrows." Oh, sure Ms. Miyuki." He said as the respectful side of him never left. With that said, the blonde proceeded to the door and fully left the room.

* * *

Silence took over and was in charged yet again. Miyuki's smile disappeared as her thoughts began to cripple up on her mind once again. It was not easy ignoring these thoughts that continued to plague her day by day.

How long does she have to wait for the light of the day to come? How much longer does she have to stay In hiding away from them? Especially him.

The world around her was already considered dangerous and there was no one to trust but only herself. What more could happen if his corrupt system and influence spreads across the human world. Will that traitor finally achieve his goal? How many lives should still be sacrifice? All because of this one insane dream that He had for everything.

There were just too many scenarios running around her head. Anything could happen. It was difficult to judge or guess but she knew that the enemy was already making its move. She knew that she cannot go back there anymore.

Miyuki knew that there was not much time left. She really needed to find the person that she was looking for and she was sure that person, who was none other than the blonde teenager himself that delivered her food just awhile ago, was the one.

The one that could possibly be the only hope of this world and the next. The only one that can finally put an end to his sick game once and for all..

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	44. Arc 3: A Day in a life Part 3

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: I was very busy during the weeek because of school But I was able to find time to write.**

**Take note 2: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Take note 3: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 7 : Day in a Life Part 3**

It seemed like one of those days when Neji had a chance to spend the day freely without the clutches of the " "Youthful" training regimen of his sensei. Apparently, since his bushy brow teammate couldn't attend to the training, because he hadn't recovered yet from the injury that he sustained during the last mission.

As a result, his sensei cancelled a number of trainings that will be held sometime in the future, because He believed that everyone must be present and complete for every training that the team had.

But as for Neji himself, He finally gets the time to enjoy a day without worrying all of those things. He rarely even gets a time to enjoy because almost everyday there was often a team training but now He has that time for himself.

However, there was this one tiny problem that He didn't expected to happened on this very day.

When all seemed to be going well and smooth, his little cousin then came into the picture like sneaky bomb. It was also a time when coincidentally, Hanabi had no training scheduled on this very day thus that means that she also had the freedom to do whatever she want on this very day.

Since, Hanabi already had figured out about Neji's schedule, She thought it would be another great time to drag him along into one of her adventures yet again or maybe the usual things that she always does.

It really turned out a very exciting and fun day at least for the young Hyuuga girl as she and her big cousin found herself having a couple of adventures in the village. As for Neji, it was always the usual stuff of him being dragged along as if it was often meant to be like this all the time.

Of course, this was his little cousin that He was talking about and He deeply cared for her even far as accompanying her to a Horror house. Yes, a legit Horror house that would eventually scared the crap out of him that his screams could be heard all over the place while Hanabi was really on to it instead of squeeking in fear like her big cousin.

The next stop of their little adventure was none of than one of Hanabi's favourites which was enjoying the time by renting a Karaoke room for a couple of hours just to showcase her hidden talent for singing. As for Neji, He found the Karaoke experience very loud and defeaning as his little cousin began to sing the poppiest to the rockiest of songs that almost made him crazy.

His little cousin was really introducing him to a whole new world. No wonder why she is the most different amongst the whole family. The only thing that she didn't have right now was a boyfriend of her own.

* * *

It was already past noon when the two Hyuuga cousins found themselves walking along a quiet street somewhere in the village. Both of them were also in the midst of their own conversation. Hanabi was enjoying her popsicle while Neji was drinking his bottled water.

Hanabi walked with a huge smile on her face." Thanks for coming along Big cousin!" She said as she gave a small fist on her big cousin's shoulder.

Neji, who was exhausted and a bit drained from the little adventure, just simply nodded." Yeah, No problem Hanabi." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I guess all that fun really drained you, I'm sorry then." Hanabi said. She also expressed concerned about her big cousin, maybe He wasn't used to these kinds of stuff yet.

Neji widened his eyes and immediately turned his head towards the younger Hyuuga." No I mean, I really enjoyed it! It's just that-"

"It's just that what?"

"Uhmmm, It's just that-" Neji was sweating. He really can't let the words out. He was struggling.

In a few seconds, Hanabi finally figured it out." It's just that you're gonna spend the whole day trying to find yourself a girl, is that it?" She said while giving that smile on her face.

Neji widened his eyes in shock." How the heck did she figured that out!?" He thought.

"Oh come on Hanabi, Why would I spend the whole day finding a girl while I got a lot of important things to do?" Neji asked.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow." Are you really sure? Last time I checked you were looking at your Academy yearbook photo checking on the girls." She said.

"No I wasn't! I was just checking on them and wondering on how were they doing these days that's all." Neji thought of an alternative way to expressed his original goal.

Hanabi sighed." Whatever you say so but I'm still believing that you're gonna spice up your lovelife." She said as she stood ground on what she believes in. She knew her big cousin to well.

As for Neji, He finally succumbed to his little cousin" Okay fine, you're right I'm trying find a someone that could be potentially be my girlfriend, but I'm not what you think that I would be." He explained.

"You're saying you're not a pervert?" Hanabi clarified.

"Yes! I'm not a pervert! I'm doing this for our clan and for the sake of my personal life too." Neji explained. He was really into it now. He was on a mission to prove that He was already a man at least on this day.

Hanabi sighed but smiled." Oh Neji, at least try to wear a different outfit if you wanna do it. Take Big sis for example, She is like wearing a different set of house clothes ever since." She explained. She was referring to Hinata, who donned this simple dress nowadays.

"Yeah I guess I could, but speaking of Hinata, do you have any idea on what she is up to today?" Neji asked.

Hanabi shook her head." Well, She told me that she was going have training today with her team and that's all I know." She explained.

Neji raised an eyebrow." Are you sure She is not going to stalk Naruto again? She's been doing that all the time you know?" He explained. His overprotective side slowly coming out yet again. He never really like the fact that his cousin had become a stalker.

"I know that Neji. Have you already forgotten what Boruto and Himawari told us before." Hanabi said.

Neji raised an eyebrow." What are you talking about?" He asked.

Hanabi sighed." What I mean't was that Big sis and Naruto are their actual parents in the future!" She simply explained.

Neji scratched his head." Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that part, sorry." He gave a small grin. Even though, His future niece and nephew already told him of his cousin's future and who will she actually end up with, He will still protect her no matter what.

Hanabi just sighed and shook her head. Indeed, this was her big cousin. He was the most forgetful person that she had ever met but when it comes her big sister, He will often remember everything and Speaking of her big sister, she hope that the lavender haired girl was enjoying her time this day.

They still have that sibling/cousin dinner still hanging around that was yet to be held.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Hinata took a deep breath as she prepared for another unexpected meet up with her crush, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. She can really feel her heart beating faster every second passed by.

"Come on Hinata you can do this!" She kept repeating the same sentence in her mind.

The Hyuuga Heiress credited her two teammates for helping her out since the beginning. She never really knew on how they were this supportive to her. In fact, everytime, she had run ins with Naruto, they would always be there to give her time to prepare herself.

It was past noon when her two teammates saw the blonde unexpectedly heading towards their direction, they immediately informed her thus she went hiding behind a fence nearby.

Now, she was just waiting for the big moment to come and not too long she could finally hear footsteps heading towards her. Not a moment too soon, a human shadow could now be seen closing towards her.

"Oh no, Here he comes!" Hinata exclaimed inside her mind. The most anticipated moment was just a few steps away from her.

The lavender haired teen gave one big smile. There was this sudden surge of confidence from inside of her that she cannot explain. There was this feeling of excitement and joy that was so overwhelming, that she knew that she can do this.

However, There was one small mistake that she made the moment the human shadow, which probably belonged to the blonde himself, finally reached her spot. Hinata was so excited for this that she left her spot and confronted the person that she really wanted to see.

By the time she turned around, She greeted the person with a very big hug followed by:

"N-Naruto-kun! I just wanted to tell you How much I really liked you and Let's eat some Ramen at your favorite shop!"

Hinata exclaimed as she gave it all from the heart. She just hoped that her crush wouldn't looked at her in a very weird way right now. She just confessed her feeling to him.

There was this sudden silence that she cannot explain. It was all too suspiciously quiet. A few moments later, a voice then spoke which was not that she had expected.

"Uhmm, Hinata? I think you got the wrong person, It's me Shino." The voice of her teammate said.

Hinata then opened her eyes to see a very familiar sunglasses wearing teen. The lavender haired girl widened her eyes in surprised as she immediately let go off the person that she was hugging.

"S-Shino!? W-Where's Naruto-kun? I-I thought He was supposed to be heading here?" Hinata asked as her mind was all over the place.

Shino sighed." Well, we tried to convince him to go your spot and Yes He did!" He explained.

Although, by the time the blonde was heading to Hinata's hiding place, He suddenly stopped his tracks as He remembered something thus rather than going to the said spot, He went on a different direction instead, leaving the rest with dumbfounded faces.

Hinata's face went from Hopeful to a full blown disappointment in just a few moments. She really can't believed the total results, even though they gave their full effort on this, they will beaten by the blonde's knucklehead nature.

Looks like they're going back to the drawing board again.

* * *

The day continued uneventfully as Boruto headed back to the Ramen shop. He was traversing his way to every street in the village via his trusty wooden skateboard yet again. As he rode all the way back, his thoughts began to entertain his mind.

He began recapped the events that happened this morning and noon, especially the time where He had first met the client, Naimaiki Miyuki, who was the doctor of the small clinic.

The blonde never really expected, that she would looked like a little girl in lab coat. Ayame only told her that the client would be short and young looking but she never really specify on how exactly young would the client looked like. Speaking of the physical appearance, He also wondered on how old Miyuki was. Maybe she was older than Uncle Kakashi, or maybe even Tsunade? Who knows?

She was really a mysterious person to begin with. The first time the blonde stepped foot inside her office, He really had this very strange feeling and when He finally met her face to face, He really can't figured out if she was an ordinary doctor or something else.

Although, There was something telling him that she might be a very important person. He just can't see or get the whole picture.

He then diverted his thoughts to the current situation now. He looked at every area, corner or street that he was in right now. He observed those places for a little while before his mind was then flashed back to the future.

He began to see images of a once a peaceful and progressive village that has been left in ruins. Dead bodies having been left scattered around the rubbles and remnants of streets all because of the destruction that the enemy had caused.

Boruto remembered those last days that led up to the destruction of his home and everything. He recalled being sent on an important mission, days prior to the destruction. The mission was about meeting his Uncle Sasuke, who was investigating a new lead about the Otsutsuki clan and their motives.

He was also sent along with his good friend, Kawaki accompanying him throughout the journey.

However, what was once a normal mission had been turned into something very shocking and unexpected as the whole mission was trap set up by the enemy themselves.

Boruto began to suspect that something was very wrong, He then decided that it was best to alert the village on what was happening when Kawaki suddenly backstabbed the blonde and tried to kill him. However, a weary and exhausted Sasuke intervened and came to the rescue thus him and Kawaki on a battle while and temporarily incapacitated Boruto was on the ground. The only mistake that he made was that He tried to intervene in hopes of helping his Uncle Sasuke which eventually led to his mentor's death as Kawaki took the opportunity to stabbed the man while He was caught distracted and off guard.

Boruto cringes at the memories. It was that one simple move that he will always never forget. He shook his head as He erased them from his mind. He wasn't going to lived on the past, He was focusing on the present and looking forward to the future. He considered that being sent here in the past was a second chance for him to redeemed himself and prevent the bad future that was to come.

If He really wants to change the future for the better, then He really needs to be careful on who to trust.

As He finally neared his destination, He unknowingly passed by a certain white haired man and a blonde woman who were heading towards a certain street and an apartment.

* * *

**(WITH HIMAWARI)**

Cerulean eyes observed the place that she was currently at. The Konoha Public Library was such a huge place, it was almost like a big shopping mall where you could potentially be lost somewhere. There were also a lot of people inside the place right now.

The atmosphere was very quiet as the lavender haired teen described. She found herself sitting on a one of the seats at the reading section. Himawari looked up again to search for Sarada, and she immediately found her checking some books at a particular spot.

Himawari gave a smile as she turned back into reading the book that she took which was a book, recommended by Sarada herself, about the famous and lesser known historical figures in history of the Shinobi world.

It was a book that she took interested off because she wanted to learn more about the the people that were very significant to her Homeland's history and transformation. Maybe her grandparents were in this book too since they were very famous people.

However, when she first opened the pages of the book, she was unexpectedly brought to a topic which very much discusses about the famous wars that happened in history, especially the shinobi wars.

There was one topic that she read which discusses a historical account that happened during the Third Shinobi war. The historical account tells of nations using children as assassins or hired killers to subdue or kill generals or leaders that were leading their own respective nations into battle. They would disguised themselves as poor children and they would infiltrate the camps, where the general resided, without difficulty and kill them in any means possible.

There was this one person who was known as the most deadliest killers of them all, nicknamed as the "  **Deranged Killer**." Not much is known as about this person. The only known fact was that the person was a mercenary which assassinated hundreds of people during the war and was in fact a girl maybe around the same age as her.

Himawari gave a surprised looked, whoever knew that during those times, even children, without any experience were forcibly put into the battlefield. It's just goes to show how the world was very unfair until now.

If only there is a way to stop all of these from happening.

"Hey Hima." The voice of Sarada then called the lavender haired girl's name.

Himawari then looked to see the raven haired teen, who had just came back, from exploring the library, and had taken several books with her to read later on.

"Oh, Sarada-nee have you finally decided some books to read? She asked.

Sarada simply nodded." Yeah, just a few would be okay, too much knowledge is not really good for the brain, you know." She explained while giving a slight chuckle.

"Well, I guess you're right, and I never knew that the library here would be this huge." Himawari said. The library, that she grew up with back in her home, was smaller than this.

"Yes, in fact this was indeed the original library that stood before the Akatsuki leader, Pein invaded and destroyed the village before." Sarada explained. It was all documented too well in the future. Because of the Seventh, all these people, The Akatsuki, the villains of history were being learned from schools, teaching the future generation about valueable lesson that could be learned.

"Oh! That's pretty interesting!" Himawari smiled.

As for the Uzumaki girl, she was just here to go with the flow or in for the ride. She had a feeling that this was going to be a very big adventure and she was excited about it.

"Speaking of big Adventures, What do you think our next mission will be?" Himawari asked.

Sarada simply shrugged." Well I'm not really sure but somehow I got a feeling that this mission would be much bigger than the previous one." She simply said.

At the same time, Sarada gave a sad smile and looked down. A thought just came to her that this next mission, whatever or whenever it is, will definitely involved his Papa.

Sarada directly learned from her Mama, that there was a time when Team Kakashi was sent on a mission to investigate a hideout which had the possibility of where her Papa was located. It was during those days where the man was still a missing nin and a criminal that there were attempts to try and search for him in order to bring him back to the village but in those times, every attempt was unsuccessful because of the failure to locate his exact location.

In fact, in that very mission, they finally had the chance of meeting him face to face. However, the main goal turned out unsuccessful as a fight ensued between the members of the team and Sasuke himself which resulted on him as the victor and he escaped along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Sarada sighed. She was indeed thinking about this for awhile now. She was nervous on meeting her Papa and She didn't knew on what kind of person He was back then. Was He cruel? Was He more brooding serious? What kind of person was He?

She was just going to have to be ready on what's ahead.

* * *

**(LATER IN THE AFTERNOON)**

Tsunade tiredly sighed as she stopped for awhile to take a break from the paper work. It was yet another stack finished and she had one more to go before she can finally go home.

She currently observed her surroundings and noticed that the rays of the sunset was penetrating through the window and there were shades of red orange that can be seen in some parts of the office.

It was a message to her telling her that the afternoon had finally arrived and she was still here doing on whatever a Hokage was doing all the time. The blonde woman really wanted to go now. She would rather spend time hanging out Jiraiya instead of doing this.

Although, She can't really escaped the huge hands of being a Hokage. If she really wanted to leave right now, then she would just finished her work first.

Putting these thoughts aside. Another one came in right after. She thought about the upcoming mission for Team 7 that was to be scheduled in a couple days time. She also made sure that the time travelling teens would get the message through Jiraiya, who was on his way to the apartment.

Apparently, she had assigned the three on a another mission yet again. There were a couple of reasons why, first she had to sticked to her plan of protecting their secret and she had a feeling that the other fellas were already taking noticed of the three newcomers. Second, the mission was about another attempt on rescuing Sasuke Uchiha as the exact location of the hideout had been finally found through the testimonial evidence of Sasori.

Tsunade's only worry was on how the raven haired girl would react seeing the younger version of her father. Because the Sasuke in this timeline is a very different person from the Sasuke of the future, that the Uchiha girl had told her about.

She wasn't sure on what the scenario will be like but she was definitely sure that it would be a big help for them to capture the teen. Naruto would also go into lengths again just to rescue and bring back his friend. This is where Himawari and Boruto will come into the picture, if her theory is correct, then they will act as a preventive measure if the blonde was going to tapped into the Kyuubi's power again.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, She also heard the news on how Boruto managed to subdue his young Kyuubified dad and brought him back to normal using the paper seal she was amazed that He didn't get a single scratched from him.

With that said, the only thing she had to do was to wait for the day of the mission to come and by the time trio would arrived in the office, she can finally brief them about the mission.

She also just hope that her teammate wouldn't get himself lost again.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was in the afternoon when the school had officially ended for the day. The academy saw its students finally going out from the premises one by one towards their respective homes.

Konohamaru walked along the premises of the school towards the gate which was the only entrance and exit of the academy. He found himself walking alone this time as He sooned find out that pets or foxes were really not allowed inside the Academy or maybe He just forgot about it overall.

Although, He told Kurama to wait for him outside of the premises once class was dismissed so that they can go home together. When that time finally came for him to go home, He would soon discover that no one was waiting for him outside.

Konohamaru sighed." He must've overslept yet again." He commented.

Kurama had a tendency to sleep all the time whenever he was doing nothing and that's probably what He did the whole day. Sleeping.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going home alone again." He muttered as He proceeded to head towards the gates.

Although, as he was walking along, a voice suddenly called him.

"Hey Konohamaru!" The voice of a boy said.

Konohamaru then turned around to see a very familiar black haired boy who was none other than Kenta, a fellow classmate of him and the one who he had gotten a fight with on the field. He was very surprised as He had not seen him for awhile and He had this very silent and calm look that he found really uncomfortable.

"Hey Kenta what's up?" He casually asked.

Meanwhile, Kenta just stood there and smiled at the brown haired boy." Hey I just wanna say that I'm sorry for saying bad things about you back at the field." He said as He apologized to the boy.

"Hey, it's no big deal alright? I moved on from that but thanks and I must be going right now." Konohamaru explained as He then turned around.

"Hey Wait!, Can I asked you a favor?" Kenta said.

Konohamaru gave a confused looked." Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Can I talk you for awhile, somewhere? There's something that I would like to talk to you about."

* * *

" **Dammit! I'm late again!"**

A very irritated Kurama exclaimed as He dashed his way through out the streets of the village en route towards the academy.

He really can't believed that He had done it yet again. He promised to himself that He wouldn't overslept and that He would be pretty much waking earlier, although, the damaged had been done and He found himself running as fast as He can to catch up to the time. Apparently, He told the boy that He would be heading home to take a na for awhile. Although, that nap soon turned into a full blown sleep as the fox slept his way throughout the day.

He normally had this habit of oversleeping ever since. He just couldn't control this particular habit because it had been his trademark for many years. He was known to his other tailed beast friends as " **Snore fox"**  because of how loud he snores while he sleeps.

Kurama shook his head to erase the thoughts and focused on his current goal.

As He finally reached his destination, which was the Academy itself, He soon found out that there was no trace of the boy at the gates.

Kurama gave a confused and puzzled look."  **Hmmm, that's strange? He's supposed to be here waiting for me."**  He said as he neared the premises.

There was this feeling of worrieness and danger that the nine tailed fox had immediately sensed. Kurama felt that something was very wrong.

The fox then surveyed his surroundings as there seemed to be not much people already as most of them had gone home. He then immediately entered the academy premises in search of the missing boy.

Kurama really dislike playing a game of hide and seek, or a game of searching, But right now, He had no choice as proceeded on with his new and current goal on finding Konohamaru.

He just hoped that the boy is alright.

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN:Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	45. Arc 3: Unexpected Meetings

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: I had a very week again because of school But I was able to find time to write.**

**Take note 2: I also published a new story called " Anthology Story 1: Soul Transfer Jutsu" You can find it under my profile. Feel free to read the first chapter:)**

**Take note 3: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Take Note 4: Looks like we are already nearing the Sasuke mission arc.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on me**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Meetings.**

It was around the late afternoon when Tsunade had finished the last stack of paperwork, her tired hands just dropped as soon as she signed the last paper which finally ended her work for the day. The blonde haired woman took a deep breath and rested herself on her seat.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes at the same time, She had been spending the most of the whole day sitting and staring at a piece of paper, attending meetings from old geezers and receiving calls from neighbouring villages. It was finally time for her to call it quits for the day.

"When I get home, I'll be sure to dump myself on that tub." Tsunade thought as she gave a smile. She was excited to take a very nice and deserving hot bath when she gets home.

She could feel the atmosphere getting lighter as her time for relaxation finally neared. Her thoughts were the only one that was with her through out the whole day and right now and it alright for her to think about anything as long as it didn't stress her.

Her thoughts began to circle around her mind. She recapped what went through the whole day. It was the usual but except for the fact everyone seemed to be letting gunning towards her for no reason. She got scolded and pressured by the members of the council about her ability to protect Naruto, and she also got a visit from the old grumpy geezer, Danzo, who was coincidentally his sensei's former teammate, only to insult her.

The world has really gone crazier at least from her perspective, Maybe all those wars took a toll, that it caused most of everybody to get paranoid. Even after the three Shinobi wars, which caused thousands of lives, there are still signs of conflict and war that could possibly happen at this day and age.

Goals, such as world domination, terrorizing lives and others were the common stuff for anyone who wanted to be the villains. It's like these kinds of goals doesn't make any sense or whatsoever. When will of all of these finally end?

But as for now she will just assumed that Everybody wants to rule the world.

In addition, the unexpected arrival of three teens from future just made things more complex but interesting. Their arrival also affected her lives but in a good way. She started to drink less and try new different ways to enjoy life instead the usual things that she did before.

It also added more challenge to the story as she would have the challenging task of protecting trio's secret and to keep their true identities hidden from anyone with bad intentions. The world was a very dangerous right now and even here in the village, which there are a lot of hidden snakes.

Although, there were still people that had good intentions and these people can be trusted.

After spending a good amount of time with her thoughts, it was finally time for her to clocked out of office, the blonde haired Sanin also checked the time via the wall clock.

"Just right in time for my favourite show." Tsunade gave a smile. She was also wondering if she can beat the time just to watch her favorite drama show on TV that airs every late afternoon.

Apparently, she changed her lifestyle a little bit, as recommended by Himawari herself, she tried watching television for a change and she had actually grown to like it. She even attempted to watch those horror movies that were trendy to the young generation and it scared the crapped out of her.

Speaking of horror movies, most of the movies that she had watched revolves around haunted places and which means old buildings like this building could be possibly haunted because of Its long history

Tsunade felt goosebumps all over her body, why she hadn't think of that for a very long time? She just realize how this could be potentially haunted by the previous Hokages!

She really didn't like ghost to be honest, and she would rather not see one. As her mind continued to filled with thoughts, the small radio on her desk suddenly turned on.

Tsunade widened her eyes in surprised as she was immediately startled. She quickly turned her eyes to the small radio which just mysteriously turned on by itself.

Tsunade then sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on please, like that would scare me." She said as she shrugged this off. A few moments later, some of the papers on her desk suddenly by flew around and towards her face, not knowing that it was the small electric fan that caused it.

Knowing that this was really serious, the blonde Hokage immediately stood up from her chair and kneeled down on floor and began to pray.

"Okay! Okay! Please stop! I'll promise I'll do my job properly! Just don't haunt me please!"

Tsunade, with shaking hands, pleaded. She has come to believed that the ghost of the previous Hokages or something else has been haunting this place and she deduced that they needed prayers for their souls.

At the same time, the door to the office opened and a person stepped inside.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she thought this was the work of the paranormal." Please Grandpa Harashima, I'll be good, I promise!" She exclaimed followed by silence.

"Uhmmm, Auntie Tsunade? Are you okay?" A very familiar voice was then heard.

Tsunade then opened her eyes to see a very surprised and confused Shizune staring at him with a weird look. She then quickly abandoned her former position and stood up from the floor.

"Sorry about that Shizune, I was just uhmmm meditating that's all." A slightly embarassed Tsunade explained as she brushed of the dust from her clothes. Being called "Auntie" is sometimes felt new to hear considering Dan as the young woman's Uncle.

Shizune both raised her eyebrows."Oh, I didn't know you were actually meditating." She said as she was still a bit confused.

Tsunade scratched her head and sighed." Yes I was, So what's the deal this time?" She straightforwardly asked. She didn't knew what's going on right now.

Shizune then took a deep a breath." Well, I think you have visitor Auntie." She simply said as she fully opened the door.

As the door opened once again, a certain someone stepped inside. Tsunade then darted her eyes to the person in front of her. It was a young girl. She had dark blue eyes, short black hair, and bangs. she donned a light green dress with white bloomers underneath and brown boots and she was also carrying small bag.

Tsunade blinked a couple of times. She somehow knew and have met this person before but she just can't figure it out.

"You really gotten quite a bit chubby, Tsunade." The young girl smiled and said.

Tsunade widened her eyes in surprised, as she finally recognized the young girl standing right in front of her." You're Miyuki?" She asked.

On the other hand, Miyuki just gave a small smile." Yup, it's me."

Tsunade was very surprised to see this person for the first time. The blonde hokage realized that this person here was the owner and doctor of the small clinic, that everyone was talking about in recent times. She was famous amongst the local community.

As for Miyuki, She decided to get straight to the point as she didn't come here to waste time.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your time but we really need to talk, this is very important."

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"So what do you want to talk about?"

That was the first thing that Konohamaru said as He and his fellow classmate, Kenta sat down down the grassy ground of the academy sports field. It was around mid to late afternoon when the black haired boy asked the young Sarutobi to stay for awhile so that he could talk to him.

Kenta gave a small smile."Well, I just wanted asked on how you are doing these days?" He explained.

It was a very quiet and windy afternoon as the two boys started the conversation while the rays of the sunset shined upon them.

Konohamaru raised both his eyebrows in confusion." What do you mean? Of course I'm doing good." He replied. The boy really didn't understand what he mean't.

"l'm just glad to hear that you're doing alright, Despite the fact you're living alone for a very long while." Kentai explained.

Konohamaru stayed silent for a few moments, his thoughts brought him back to his parents, that he'd never seen before, to the year and time of his grandfather's passing. Yes, He'd been living mostly alone but not anymore.

"Well, not that i'm often alone, I just recently got a pet just to let ya know." He explained as he was referring to a certain small cute crimson fox that he had met not too long ago.

"A Pet? What kind of Pet?"

Konohamaru gave a slight chuckle." It's really hard to describe the pet that I got, but I can tell you that if you see him, you'll be really surpised." He explained.

Kenta gave his fellow classmate a puzzled looked." Okay? I guess that this pet of yours is really one of a kind huh?" He said.

Konomaharu grinned." Yup."

"And are you sure that your better off on yourself since you got a pet now?" He asked once again.

"Well, I guess so."

"Even if your parents come back, would you still choose be your pet rather than them? Kenta asked.

As for Konohamaru, He kept quiet yet again. It was really a tough question but since He felt no feelings to his parents because he had never seen them before, He can be considered lucky as He didn't have to go through seeing them gone.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm alright with things so far, why do you asked though?" Konohamaru asked.

He observed his fellow schoolmate who just kept quiet. He also noticed that there was a small smile forming on his lips. There was something about Kenta that he can't figured out. Aside from that school boy and sporty persona, He is just really mysterious.

Kenta then sighed as he just wanted to get straight to his second point." Anyways, just to informed you that an inter-class soccer tournament has been announced just recently and Iruka-sensei had just told the team that they would be having some training sessions." He explained.

"Great! I'm so excited for that!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he clenched his fist in the air.

Kenta slightly smiled." Well, looks like that pumped you up, Konohamaru." He said as then stood up.

"But I guess, I'll be going now, I really don't wanna miss dinner." He added and explained.

Konohamaru blinked a couple of times." I guess I'll see you then, Kenta." He said as he watched the black haired boy leave the place.

* * *

**(MISTAKEN IDENTITY)**

However, unbeknownst to the two boys, a certain small nine tailed fox was heading and sprinting towards their direction.

" **Konohamaru!"**  A very familiar voice yelled as the brown haired boy then caught a glimpse of a crimson silhouette passed by him.

"Kurama?" Konohamaru widened his eyes in surprised as he then saw a very famliar nine tailed fox jumping and tackling his fellow schoolmate.

Kurama charged in full speed and tackled the black haired boy. He was in the midst of searching for Konohamaru when he suddenly sensed and located him in the sports field. Since He was the overprotective fox himself. He took his own route and tackles the other boy which he thought was a danger to the young boy.

 **"Alright! Who are you and what are you going to do with Konohamaru?"**  Kurama asked as if he was one of those very hardened cops. He also used his tails to tickle the boy so that he may get his answer as fast as possible.

Kenta was very much surprised and shocked that someone had just tackled him on the ground and was now being restrained and tickled by something furry." What the heck!?" He exclaimed.

Konohamaru, on the other hand, immediately stood up and headed towards the commotion to separate the two. He then quickly grabbed Kurama but struggled a little bit to separate him from Kenta was still on the midst of being tickly tortured.

**"Answer me Kid! Who the heck are you!?"**

"Kurama stop! He is my schoolmate!"

There was a little bit of arguing and conflict that took over for a little while between the three and Konohamaru tried his best to end the misunderstanding, there was a little bit of struggle but he finally managed to separate the two in the end.

"Kurama calmed down!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he then cuddle Kurama who instantly calmed down from his outburst.

"Is that a fox!?" Kenta exclaimed as he observed the cute furry creature that was still furious.

" **Yeah, I am fox alright! are you blind?** " Kurama fired back as he struggled to let go from the brown haired boy.

"It talks!" Kenta exclaimed while pointing a finger on the latter.

"Yeah it's some kind of trick that I thought, this is my pet that I told you just now." Konohamaru explained as He gave an apologetic grin while scratching the back of his head.

Kenta raised both is eyebrows in surprised." Wait? so your pet is fox with nine tails?." He asked while the other just simply nodded.

"How come I never seen it with you for the past few days?" He asked.

Konohamaru gave grin." Well, He really likes to sleep back at the house, so that's why you never see him all the time." He explained.

Kenta then scratched the back of his head." Alright then, I guess I will be really going now, Your pet really got some badass tails there, I swear." He commented as he began to leave the scene.

Konohamaru gave a smile." Yeah I know, See you then!" He replied as he then waver his hand in goodbye as he watched his fellow school mate left the area.

By the time, the black haired boy left, Konohamaru then gave Kurama a serious looked." Alright, what the heck did you do just now?" He asked.

Kurama, who had finally calmed down. gave him the same looked."  **Well, I've been searching for you for awhile now, and plus you had me worried there."**  He explained.

Konohamaru sighed but smiled." You don't have worry all the time ya know? Kenta just wanted to inform me about the upcoming inter-class soccer tournament, until you suddenly came out from nowhere and tackled him." He chuckled.

Kurama sighed and shook his head **." Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that okay? you just kind of remind me of the Kit that's all**." He explained as he remembered a certain blonde from his memories that came flashing right in front of his eyes.

A confused Konohamaru raised both eyebrows." Who's Kit?" He asked as suddenly the fox just mentioned someone that he didn't knew.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. Of course, the boy had really no idea that he was referring to Naruto.

 **"Nevermind that, let's just go home, I'm starving by the way."**  He said as he then proceeded to leave the area.

As for Konohamaru, He blinked a couple of times in bewilderment before realizing that he was going to be the only one person left here if he doesn't catch up. Plus, it was already approaching night time.

"Hey! Kurama wait up!"The brown haires boy said as He was finally the last one to leave the area.

That nine-tailed fox was really something else.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It was around the late afternoon when the blonde clocked out from today's work. Earlier on, He received a walkie call from his little sister telling him that dinner was already waiting for him. He was now very excited and can't wait to get home just to eat his sister's cooking.

"Man, I can't really wait!" He exclaimed as he clenched fist at the same time. He was finally free from the big hands of the daily hardships of work, and now he finds himself walking along the streets of the village on his way towards the apartment.

Boruto also took the time to enjoy the scenery around him. As for him, seeing the village alive and well everyday was a blessing to him. He had personal attachment to the place that he grew up with and even though this place is very different from his home, It's still his home.

The blonde first walk through the busy district of the village, the shops slowly turning on their neon signs which lit up and gave color to a once almost dark place. The atmosphere of the village at night was very chaotic yet it was somehow beautiful at the same time far away from the digital and modern version of home.

He could also hear the many conversations and voices of the villagers, who were going about the second part of their lives. There were so many stories heard from the many voices right now but the blonde didn't got the chance to hear them all as he finally reached the second part of his little journey.

This time it was the peace and quietness that took over as Boruto now found himself heading to a certain street which was named "Evergreen", this was also the street that the apartment was located.

Boruto walked through the quiet residential zones in the area, He moved his eyes around as He observed the houses that he passes through, He knew that it was already early dinner time as he can smell the scent of every food cook coming out from the windows of these houses.

The blonde's mind then came alive yet again as for a brief time, he was suddenly taken for trip down memory lane. He remembered the good old times where in a time like this, the rest of his family would be having dinner right now.

He smiled as he recalled his dad would always cracked corny jokes, his mom would somehow laughed about it, and he and his little sister would just find it cringy and yet they would always go with the flow.

However, those times were really way behind before, Boruto had to accept the reality that he is now which simply means that He can never go back to his old life ever again.

"Excuse me!" A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

Boruto then turned around only to face a long spiky white haired man. was a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had spiky white hair that he usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face.

His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand-guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

"Yes, Can I help you sir?" Boruto asked.

The man just smiled." Well, yes in fact I really need help on locating a certain street here." He explained as he drew out a note from his pocket.

As for Boruto, He observed the man, It seemed like He had seen him somewhere before." Which street sir? There are a lot of streets here in the area." He explained.

The man then read the small note. "Yes, I'm looking for a street named" Evergreen street"." He said.

Boruto widened his eyes." That's where I'm heading to right now!" He thought inside.

"Maybe you might know it." The man added as he took a few steps closer to the blonde.

Sensing that there's no threat from the man, Boruto simply nodded." Well I can take you there if you like." He replied.

The man smiled and nodded." Sure thing, Thank you by the way." He said as he thanked the teen.

"My name is Jiraiya." The man finally introduced himself as he shook hands with the teenage blonde.

Boruto smiled. The name really sounded so familiar to him and He even looked familiar to him. He recalled his Granny Tsunade talking about former teammate of his that perfectly match this description. He also heard his dad back then telling stories about white haired man that would be his grandfather.

As the blonde was about to introduced himself, The white haired man spoke ahead of him.

"And you must be Boruto, Tsunade told me a lot about you." He said.

Boruto just stared wide eye in surprised and realization. He never expected that the man would really be the one person both his granny Tsunade and Dad were talking about. He also never expected that the man would you knew him.

"Uhmm, Yes sir I am, but Can I asked on what are you here for and what do you need?" He asked.

Jiraiya just sighed and gave a smile.

"Well, I want to see my future godson and god daughter."

* * *

**(MEETING)**

This was indeed the first time that Tsunade had met Miyuki at least one of the first times that she had seen her. In fact, the blonde woman would always forget on how she would like in person. The only knowledge that she had about her, was that she was really good on the field, Medically.

It was not that long ago when She first heard of her, when word got spread around the local community about this small clinic which was flocked by many villagers due to its doctor which they claimed to be really good on handling different types of medical issues.

Tsunade then wondered if the doctor was a former well known medic nin because of the good feedback that she was hearing from many people. Although, she knew most of the best medic nin that she had met but she never heard any of them setting up their own clinic as most were affilliated in the hospital.

So far this Namaiki Miyuki is a very mysterious person but of course she has there is always a chance and now she has the opportunity to actually converse with her face to face and get to know her more. Although, the only question that she had in mind was that why was she here? what made her to come here just to start an important meeting? What was she gonna tell her?

Sounds of hot coffee being poured into a cup could be heard all over the room. It was instant coffee, 3 in 1 to be exact as Tsunade herself prepared the hot drink. The two women sat down on their respective seats as the conversation started.

"This is all I have so far, so enjoy." Tsunade said.

Miyuki gave a small smile." Thanks, having a cup of coffee at this time is really great." She commented.

Tsunade smiled." Don't mention it, the work load in this office is unimaginable, its already making me crazy." She explained while taking a sip of her coffee.

"I guess I can relate, I got so many customers to treat that it took all my free time during the day." Miyuki added. She was too was having the same thing that the blonde had.

Both of them had a good laughed as they find themselves being stucked in these kinds of situations many times before. It's just coincidentally that they would crossed paths in this life time. Although, to make way for the light headed jokes, Miyuki had to go straight to point and tell her purpose here.

"Listen, I came here because I want to asked you about this blonde boy with a scar on right eye." Miyuki explained.

"Yeah Boruto? what about him?" Tsunade asked. She was surprised that the other knew him or had met him before.

"Well, I want for you to arranged a meeting so that I can meet him and the two girls face to face." She explained.

Tsunade widened her eyes in surprised. She wondered if Miyuki knew something about the trio, especially that they are from the future. Although, she doesn't sensed any threat from her, only the fact that she has the truth in her eyes and she was really serious about this.

"So what are you gonna tell them?" She asked.

Miyuki sighed but smiled." Well, it's a very long and complicated story." She said.

"Oh okay, but what is your relation to them by the way?" Tsunade asked. "Do you know something about them that I don't know?" She added.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over. Miyuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that she was going to reveal the big revelation sooner.

When the time was finally ready, She then looked at Tsunade straight in the eye and smiled.

"Well, I was the one responsible for sending them to the past."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	46. Arc 3: Another Reunion

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: I had a very week again because of school But I was able to find time to write.**

**Take note 2: For the readers who doesn't like this story and kept bashing it. I really don't care what you say or what you think. You are just wasting your time here and If you don't like the story, just leave.**

**Take Note 3: Looks like we are already nearing the Sasuke mission arc and by the way this is just a filler chapter.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

**Expect Grammar and Spelling mistakes**

**P.S: I am just newbie so go easy on**

* * *

**Arc 3:**

**Chapter 9: Another Reunion**

It was probably the most unexpected thing that ever to him yet. He knew that he was all by himself when he was heading back towards the apartment. He also never expected that He would suddenly crossed paths and finally meet his Godfather, which he had never met before, for the first time.

Boruto took the time to observed the man in front of him. He described him as very big and tall, having broad shoulders, and confident. He began to wonder if this was really his dad's sensei, in fact the man really is. He was just in this moment of disbelief, He heard many stories about him from his dad and other people when he was a kid.

He was on his way to conclude that this was indeed, Godfather.

As for Jiraiya, He was probably having the same thought as him, He also wondered if this was the "Boruto", his student's son and the one that his former teammate was also talking about. In fact, this was really the person that he was searching for, the blonde hair, cerulean eyes, the whisker marks which was obviously hidden underneath those white patches.

This was no doubt his future godson.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over, Jiraiya noticed that the young man's face was still in the midst of confusion and figuring out.

"Well if you' re confused, let me explain again, Tsunade personally told me all about you three and how you are not from this time but from the future, But don't worry, the secret is safe with me."

"I just really want to see my godson and god daughter that's all."

The white haired Sanin explained. He had no bad intentions or whatsoever, He just wanted to meet the kids and get to know them.

It was like a test or trial for the man himseld, He was on a mission to convinced the blonde teen that he was telling him the truth. He was also a bit afraid that the blonde might just shrugged it off and leave him be. He feared of being rejected.

He felt his heart beating a little bit faster as He stared and observed the teenage blonde in front of him. He really looked a lot like his student, as if he had a twin brother. He wondered if He already met Naruto.

As for Boruto, He sensed no lie or immediate threat from the man, Deep down inside, his heart was telling him that this man was really indeed the Jiraya that his dad was talking about. Not for too long, He gave a smile to the man and hugged the man.

Jiraya was taken by surprised as he never expected that the blonde would give him a warm hug. When the kid hugged him, He felt this emotion that he couldn't explained, it was no any ordinary hugged, it felt like as if this kid was already a member of the family for a long time.

Boruto never really felt this happy and relieved to see and finally met another loved one or important person. It felt like as if he was this little kid being lost for a long while and that he finally found someone that he could looked up to for awhile. Of course, He knew his responsibilities but as for now, He was really going to treasure this moment.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Dinner time was the best part at least for a certain lavender haired girl. The sounds of onions, garlic and vegetables being chopped could be heard rattling all over the kitchen area, followed by the sound of water boiling on a pot indicating that the food for tonight was none other than beef vegetable soup. There was also steam that can be seen coming out from the rice cooker.

Himawari smiled as she poured all the ingredients, including the beef on to the boiling water, she also had her timer set on a specific time so when the countdown ends, she can finally say that dinner is ready.

It was already 6pm when Himawari finished everything, she just have to wait for the timer to end, but as for now she took the time to prepare the plates and utensils on the table. As the lavender haired teen was setting up the plates on the dinner table, her eyes noticed a small picture frame, with stand attached to it, on the table.

It was a picture from the time she was a kid and the picture consists of her, her big brother, and her mom and dad. The Uzumaki girl gave a small smile as she recalled the time where this picture was taken which was at the local park.

As she continued to examined the photo, she focused more on her parents, who were happily smiling in the photo, She and her mom were giving the peace sign while the her big brother and dad were on conflict as they struggled to squeezed in the photo.

"Oh Nii-chan." Himawari chuckled. She recalled how her big brother would always wrestle their dad whenever there is a family group photo, these two were the clowns of the family, they would always create a hilarious scenes everywhere they went together.

It was some kind of prank war between her big brother and Dad, Similar to one of those viral prank videos, they would really go at each other.

Speaking of her big brother, He really should be home at this point in time, What was taking him so long? Was He dealt into another overtime shift at work yet gain? Does this mean that her big brother is going home late again?

Himawari just sighed. With all these thoughts overwhelming her about him, She attempted to divulged herself into other things to get rid of those thoughts. After setting up dinner, she went on to get the remote control and turned on the TV. She then pressed the button to switch the channels to the one that she usually watch which was none other than the comedy and especially the horror channels.

Himawari gave a smile. She was secretly a fan of movies, especially the horror movies. She remembered watching her first horror movie which was about a white hockey masked villain killing naughty people somewhere in a camp or a lake.

The lavender haired girl to the few minutes to relax for awhile. She also felt a little bit sleepy as her eyes slowly shut down as finally her consciousness slowly faded away.

* * *

**(THE GODFATHER)**

It was not too much of a long journey towards their final destination which was none other than the apartment of the time travelling trio themselves. The journey was considered a good time as both were engaged in very pleasant converstation.

"So you, your little sister and your friend lived altogether in that very apartment?" Jiraiya asked. He really had a lot questions in mind.

Boruto nodded." Yup, It's kinda fun actually, It's like your living in a whole new world." He said. He would go on to explained that when they first arrived here in the past, they felt like strangers in a new world. They didn't knew anybody else except that they had to really adapt and meet new people.

Jiraiya gave a surprised looked" Really? then I'm really amazed on how you three managed to adapt that fast." He commented. He was impressed.

Boruto gave a smile and simply nodded." Yeah, and I think we've pretty much come a long way." He said as He stared at the beautiful night sky.

Jiraiya smiled. Although, there was one thing that he really wanted ask that Tsunade never really told him and it was about the trio's past and how they got here in the first place. He has yet to know on how the trio got there in the first place.

By the time He asked that question to his future godson, the latter just kept quiet about it. Jiraiya raised both eyebrows in confusion. Why doesn't He wanna talked about it? Was it something very sensitive? If it is, then He must apologized.

So Jiraiya did.

"Well, I apologized for asking, I think it might be a very sensitive topic for you."

Boruto just sighed, He stopped his tracks and turned to the man, He also gave him a smile to assure him that it was alright to talked about.

"Well, I was just thinking that Himawari would do a great job on telling the rest of the story."

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Sarada really didn't knew what to do or what to say right now, She had just gotten up from bed after short nap, and was now heading to check if the food for dinner is finally ready.

The first thing that greeted her was the sound of screaming coming from the living room, the raven haired teen was startled as she rushed to see what was happening.

By the time she got to her destination, She was greeted by a snoring Himawari who was slumped down on the couch like a lifeless doll. She was also drooling as a small portion of saliva was dropping down from her mouth.

She also discovered, that the main source of scream was coming from none other than the television itself which was showing a horror movie right at the moment.

Sarada sighed, She thought that something bad had might happened, but it was a simple misunderstanding. She also just forced a smile as she just observed the sleeping and snoring Uzumaki girl on the couch.

"Just like her big brother." She muttered. They really have that Uzumaki blood in them.

Speaking of Boruto, where the heck was he? What was taking him so long? She hoped that he wasn't going to overtime yet again, She was really hoping for that complete dinner with all of them seated at the dinner table.

She then darted her eyes to the wall clock and noticed that it was already in the midst of dinner time.

The raven haired girl sighed, with Himawari now fast asleep and her being the last person awake in this apartment, She had no choice but to go to the ramen shop and try to fetch the knucklehead and bring him home so that dinner could finally be started.

As she was about to prepare herself to go outside, there was a sudden knocked from the door which caught the attention of the glasses wearing teen.

Sarada then darted her eyes towards the door, She wondered on who could that person be from outside, and when she quickly realized that it could be the knucklehead himself.

There was this feeling of excitement that surged up from inside of her as she took the steps towards door, and by the time she got to her destination, she reached her hand for the door and when she finally grab the knob to open it, the door suddenly opened, indicating that it has been unlocked from the other side.

As a result, Sarada found herself being hit by the door directly to her face, and she felt as if she was knocked out by a boxer hungry for the championship, and was sent to the floor.

**"Hey guys! I'm Home! And I got a surprised! Dattebasa!"**

A certain blonde haired teen burst out from the door and entered the apartment unit with a brand new energy and excitement. He was ready to show and introduced Jiraiya to the rest when he found himself being greeted by quietness, except for the TV which was still showing that horror movie.

"Uhmmm Hello?" Boruto raised an eyebrow in confusion as He survyed his surroundings to see what was going on.

Jiraiya, who was behind took a peek to see what was happening." Looks like a very quiet welcome." He commented.

"I wonder what happened here." Boruto said as he continued his small investigation. He first went to the living room and saw his little sister who immediately woke up.

"Oh my gosh! Nii-chan! What happened!?" Himawari jolted up from the couch as she then found herself staring at her big brother.

"Well, I don't know Hima, I just arrived here, Where's Sarada-chan by the way?" He asked.

Himawari cutely scratched her chin, as the short haired girl, tried to remember the whereabouts of the raven haired teen.

"I guess she's in her room taking a nap." Himawari guessed. She recalled the older girl telling her that she was going to take a short nap for awhile.

"Hey kiddo, Looks like I found your friend and she's sleeping on the floor alright." Jiraiya's voice was then heard.

Both Uzumaki siblings turned around to face their God Father, staring at a familiar raven haired teen that was laying on the floor from behind the door.

Sarada, on the other hand was almost completely knocked out from the ordeal. She can't believed that this really happened to her and it was apparently her first time being knocked over by a door that hard in her life.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Dinner started right after Boruto had arrived with a certain spiky white haired man, both girls were very much surprised to see that this person. As for Sarada, this was indeed the legendary toad sage and the sensei of the seventh, Jiraiya, which she read all about in the history books.

As for the Uzumaki siblings, they see this man as a member of the family. A long lost father figure, that they never met before in their lives, and only now that they were given the chance to finally meet him in person.

Jiraiya sat down with the rest as the dinner was finally served, The main dish was one of the lavender haired girl's usual cooking which was really delicious.

"This is amazing!"

The man commented, He never really tasted a food so delicious like this before. It was phenomenal for him. He wondered on who taught the girl to cook like this, and when he asked that question, He got answer immediately.

"My mom taught me, and if you are wondering how, then you just simply put your passion and heart into your cooking." Himawari gave a smile and explained.

Boruto gave a grin." Yup! Mom is the best cook that ever was." He added. He really liked his mom's cooking since he was a kid.

Jiraiya smiled." Well, you're mom must be a really lovely person." He commented, but there was one thing that was bothering him.

"May I asked, since you two are my student's children, then who did he end up with?" He asked.

Boruto and Himawari gave glances at each other, both of them giggled which confused the man even more. He was really in for a surprised. Most of everybody thought that their Dad would end up meeting someone else but fate was just the love maker it is.

"Well, believed it or not, but our mom's name is Hinata." Boruto explained, he was referring to a certain Hyuuga heiress.

"And she's a Hyuuga by the way." Himawari added finally completing their answer.

Jiraiya almost dropped his chopsticks when the big revelation had finally came to him like a giant tidal wave. He was very much surprised, He never expected that his student would end up with girl from the Hyuuga clan. Of course, He heard of Hinata, she was dubbed the "Hyuuga Princess" and Also Naruto's number one fan.

"Well, it's a really long story but let's just say that our mom is secretly in loved with the old man for a long time, and it really took a few years for dad to realized that someone really loved him." Boruto explained as he took a drink of his glass water.

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, He would go on to learned that his student's attempts on getting his pink haired teammate's heart was really just useless since the beginning.

"But have you finally got the chance to meet your dad?" He asked.

Both of the siblings simply nodded. They would go on to explained that they were able to spend time with him during the rescue mission and get to know him as a person. According to the blonde himself, Naruto was actually a very nice guy contrast to the rumours that he was a demon or whatsoever, and behind the mask that he was wearing was a sad person that just wanted a something to be belong to.

Jiraiya nodded, He also knew what his student was going through and he was glad that the siblings were here to give him the moral and emotional support that he needed all these years.

There were a lot of questions that he finally managed to asked during the whole dinner conversation. One revelation, that he learned was that Tsunade would end up still single in the future, this gives him the idea that he can have the chance to expressed his feelings for her or maybe asked her out on a date even though they were at this stage of their life.

Another thing that he learned was that the Rokudaime Hokage would be none other than Kakashi himself, who was an avid fan of his books. He really knew from the beginning that the instructor of Team 7 would have that kind of potential to lead the village even though, He was a bit of a pervert.

When the topic came about himself and his future, He received this weird silence from the siblings, before telling him that He would become a very successful writer in the future and that would be all as knowing one's whole future would be really too much already so he put that aside.

So when it was his turn to tell his story, He first informed the trio that they were assigned to a mission by Tsunade herself to keep the secret safe once more. He told them that the main mission detail which was about a rescue mission. When he was asked about the rescue mission again, He simply told them that the rescue mission was about rescuing a certain important person named Sasuke Uchiha.

All of three, were caught by surprised when they heard this news. They were excited about a rescue mission again, but they were shocked to hear that the person that they were going to rescue was none other than Sarada's young father. This was really unexpected.

Jiraiya sighed." I know you three are shocked right now but if you want to learn more about the mission, then I guess Tsunade will see you tomorrow for the mission briefing." He explained.

There was a brief moment of silence in the whole dining room, the trio were in their thoughts right now, Boruto was thinking of getting ready for a surprised first time meet up with his Uncle and Mentor, Himawari was having the same thoughts as her big brother but she was still had yet to decide if she was going to participate or just take a rest.

As for Sarada, She was the most affected of the news, Thoughts overwhelmed her as She began to think about her Papa once again. These thoughts about him were really bothering her for awhile now. She gave a nervous and worried looked which was immediately noticed by her blonde teammate.

Boruto directed his eyes towards his raven haired teammate, as He observed her, she just sat there and quietly ate her dinner, but she still had that bothered looked on her face.

He could only sighed and gave her a concerned look. He was going to get the bottm of this later on.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

The night continued on as usual as dinner time had finally came to an end. Sarada found herself on the small apartment balcony, she enjoyed the fresh air and gazed at the beautiful night sky, especially the moon which is in its majestic form right now.

Sarada took a deep breath to calm herself down, right after dinner, Boruto and Himawari went on to entertain and play board games with Jiraiya at the living room, while she chose to be alone for awhile.

For the past couple of days, she was already thinking on their next mission, through her guessed, It was another rescue mission and this time, it involves mostly of her Papa, because He was really the target of this mission and according to Jiraiya, the mission will start tomorrow.

"Sarada-chan." The familiar voice of Boruto can be heard from behind calling her name.

Sarada then turned around to face the blonde, who was holding a small glass of water on his right hand

Sarada raised both eyebrows in surprised." I thought you were playing those board games with the rest of the guys?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to but I just decided to check up on you for awhile." Boruto explained to the Uchiha girl.

Boruto smiled as he offered the drink to his friend." Here you go, I guess you haven't drank your water during dinner." He explained.

"Oh, thank you." A bewildered Sarada said as she took the the glass of water and drank it. She was trying to figure out if she really did drank her glass of water or maybe not, because she was so overwhelmed with thoughts during supper that she forgot about it and just left the dinner the table.

When she finally realized that what he had said was true, she just sighed as she immediately took glass and drank it.

Boruto gave a small smile, He then decided to finally get straight to the point." Is there really something bothering you? Could it be the mission that Jiraiya-jiji told us?" He asked.

Sarada looked down and simply nodded." Yeah." She replied. She was planning to explain the whole reason on why she was bothered, but the blonde quickly figured it out.

"Is it about meeting Uncle Sasuke? Is that why you are worried?"

Sarada nodded for the second time. She really didn't have to explained everything, her Papa's name was already enough for the blonde to get the whole picture.

Boruto sighed but smiled." Yeah, I'm worried about it too, from what I've heard, He was a very different person in this timeline." He explained. He guessed that his mentor's personality in this timeline, could be compared to that of a brooding Kawaki.

Sarada just kept quiet, She really didn't expected this sooner, she hasn't really prepared herself on meeting her younger Papa. For all she knows, she doesn't really want to engaged him in a fight.

She then turned back and continued on watching the view.

The raven haired girl then, felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she then turned to her left and saw the blonde already beside her. She darted her eyes towards his face and met his cerulean eyes.

Sarada commented on how his eyes were hypnotizing and how the whisker-like marks were cute, overall her blonde teammate was really handsome, He was just now aware about it.

On the other hand, Boruto was having the same thoughts, as he observed her face, He took note of how she would be much beautiful if she would just removed that glasses, She can't be a nerd forever.

He then gave a smile." Don't worry about anything Sarada, No matter what happens, I'm always here to protect you and Hima." He said. It was his responsibility.

"I know that there are things in this timeline that we do not know yet, but the only way for us to overcome this challenges is that we should stick and face all these together." Boruto added. He was attempting to bring out the positive side of things to his teammate.

"As I said before, I will always be there to protect you girls." He said while giving the girl a wink.

There was a moment of silence that took over, Sarada continued to stare at her teammate, with all those things that he had said to her, it really gave her the hope inside once again, She also felt this stranged urged to get closer to him, as she closed her eyes and unconsciously attempted to kiss blonde on the lips. Maybe this was her inner feelings for him coming out.

As for Boruto, He just stood there and kept staring at her as if he was in a trance, there was something about her that he really can't figured it out. He began to wonder if the raven haired girl did really have feelings for him and if he did, How should He returned those feelings back to her?

* * *

**(ALMOST)**

By the time their lips were on the verge of turning into a full blown kiss, it was suddenly interrupted by a certain lavender haired girl who popped out in front of them like a ghost.

**"Hey guys! We really need two more players for this board game that we're playing."**

Both of them were startled, especially Sarada, who immediately pulled back from the blonde's face, her cheeks were slightly red indicating that she was blushing.

Himawari raised an eyebrow in confusion. she immediately noticed the commotion going on.

"Uhmm, your cheeks are really red Sarada-nee." She commented. She was in her detective mode again.

She then turned to her big brother, who was just standing there like a lost kid." You seemed lost Nii-chan, Are you alright?" She asked.

Boruto blinked a couple of times before snapping back to reality." Uhmm, Yeah, I'm fine Hima." He nervously grinned while scratching the back of his head.

Himawari could only sighed." Well, I'm just gonna be at the living room, just tell us if you guys are ready to pick up your characters and start the game." She explained before disappearing from the scene.

There was a brief moment of quietness that took over, Both of the two give glances at each other, Sarada gave a smile while Boruto raised both eyebrows in question.

"So you wanna go and join them? I think they're playing Monopoly." He asked.

Sarada shook her head and smiled." Well, I guess so." She said.

Although, as time was really getting impatient, Sarada wasted no time and made her move by giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek, before leaving him and heading back to the living room.

For a few moments Boruto just stood there: bewildered and surprised. Did she just kissed him on the cheek? It was very unexpected yet it was somehow very heart warming as his cheeks turned red for a short while.

His lips then formed into a smile as He also headed to the living room to the catch up with the rest of the pushed his thoughts aside as he made sure that he was going to enjoy this night before another storm comes again.

What a night it is!

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	47. Arc 3: Learning The Truth Part 1

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

 

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story** **.**

 

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

 

**Arc 3:**

 

**Chapter 10: Learning the Truth Part 1**

 

**Morning of February 2**

 

Dawn had finally arrived once again, the sun was still on its early stages of rising, as the nightly stars slowly disappeared one by one. The cold breeze of the wind was still present, and anyone that had plans to go outside at this time should be wearing jacket right now.

 

Miyuki comfortably sat down on one of the seats at a familiar ramen shop. She had woken up earlier than her usual time, just to take a morning stroll along the still quiet streets of the village, and then decided to have her breakfast at the shop, she is currently waiting for the meal that she ordered just awhile ago.

 

After waiting for several minutes, Ayame finally came out serving her meal, which consists of fried rice (Yakemishi), steamed dumplings, and a cup of hot coffee.

 

"Here's your breakfast meal as you ordered, Ms. Miyuki!" Ayame greeted with a smile, as she served the meal.

 

Miyuki gave a smile." Thank you, Ayame." She simply said as she immediately grabbed the chopsticks in front of her and started eating.

 

In fact, She really didn't knew that the shop had a breakfast promo until she just found out this morning and the fact that she often buy her meals during lunch and dinner only. Of course, She had tried cooking her meals before but because of the heavy load from work, she had to changed the lifestyle for a bit. It was very similar to her old life back home.

 

She spent most of her time quietly enjoying her breakfast without the presence of thoughts, only after awhile that her name was then called by Teuchi himself.

 

"Looks like you woke up early today, Miyuki!" He said with a surprised tone of voice.

 

"This might be the first time that you're eating our new dishes from the breakfast menu!" He added. He was just surprised to see her early in this time.

 

Miyuki gave a small smile." Uhmm... Yeah, I can see that." She said as she then resumed back to eating her meal.

 

"Uhmm, Ms. Miyuki?"

 

This time, it was Ayame that spoke and called her. The short black haired woman then looked up once again from her meal and raised both of her eyebrows.

 

"Well, I've been really thinking of asking this question for awhile now, and maybe I think this could be the right time." Ayame had that slight nervous smile as she explained.

 

Miyuki just sighed. She had the feeling that the girl was going to eventually asked her real age, because that's the thing that many people noticed her about. They were just shy to ask the question, but this girl got guts.

 

"Go ahead." She simply said.

 

Ayame then took a deep breath and open her mouth." Well, I just want to know on how did you managed to become successful in life?" She finally asked the question.

 

Miyuki then widened her eyes in surprised. She'd never expected to hear this from the girl and this was something new to her compare to the usual questions that people asked about her.

 

"What do you mean Ayame?" She asked.

 

"Well, You're really successful in terms of how you handle yourself, especially how you make your life stable, plus you have a clinic of your own!" She explained.

 

"I mean... How do you that?" She added.

 

Miyuki just sighed and gave a slight smile." Well, it's quite simple Ayame." She said.

 

"It's a matter of how you make your own decisions, you either choose to persevere and keep moving forward or see yourself become a nobody." She simply said. She would go on to explained that no matter what the consequences or challenges, a person would just need to be strong all throughout.

 

Ayame just stared in amazement, Her advice was simple yet very effective. Even though, she was just the daughter of a famous ramen shop owner, she dream't of becoming big one day, although she didn't know what kind of dream that she has for the future.

 

"So If I just follow my dreams and persevere then I could achieved anything?" She asked.

 

Miyuki simply nodded and smiled." Yes you will."

 

"And of course, always never forget to thank Kami-sama for all things that He had done for our family and our lives!" Teuchi came to the scene yet again and added another important part of the conversation.

 

Both Ayame and Miyuki turned to the man. The young brown haired girl immediately agreed while the other just kept silent. The mentioning of Kami gave an uncomfortable feeling to the older girl herself. It seemed that everybody in this world still believed in him, even though, He was already long gone.

 

Her thoughts had gone back to the past for a short while. She remembered his sacrifice just to keep the peace of this world from the total utter destruction that almost happened because of that winged beast. It also caused a lot of changes throughout everything.

 

Even though that peace was achieved the aftermath of his sacrifice, it didn't last long as things weren't the same anymore. Wars and conflicts still continued to ravage across the world, relationships became sour, everyone has their own goals of making a world a better place and no one was considered the bad person.

 

Miyuki was a witnessed in this conflicts, there were attempts to heal the wounds, she saw how the council strived for a better future in all worlds, they want to achieved what Kami has envisioned but the problem was that they can't seemed to reached a final decision or conclusion thus debates. were still ongoing until now.

 

It was not too long when she discovered that something was wrong and how there was this conspiracy which was started none other by him. So that's why she had severe her connection with the council in the first place. Everyone were just being led into his game.

 

She only wished that she had known it sooner. Although, since the aftermath of the jougan's ability courtesy of the blonde boy, she now had that second chance to do it again and prevent the destruction that was to forthcome just like on the original timeline.

 

"Are you okay Ms. Miyuki?" Ayame asked as she noticed the silence coming from the latter.

 

Miyuki snapped from her thoughts. She blinked a couple of times before turning her eyes to the brown haired girl." Yes, I'm fine." She smiled.

 

"Oh that's good to hear, I noticed that you were in deep thoughts just now." Ayame said.

 

Miyuki just sighed but smiled." Thank you for your concern, Ayame, although I have to tell you that I finally met the blonde kid that you told me about." She said.

 

Ayame widened her eyes in surprised." Oh you mean, Bolt-san?" She asked while the other simply nodded.

 

"That's pretty cool, Bolt-san is really a nice and helpful person, He's the best guy that the shop had in years!" Ayame said. She would go on to explained that one time, the blonde came to shop and told them that he was looking for a job and they happily accepted him, because he was already a member of the family.

 

"That's interesting." Miyuki commented while drinking her cup of hot coffee.

 

"So what do you think of him? Well, I mean when you first saw him, what was your reaction? Ayame asked.

 

There was quietness from the Miyuki as she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Does she really wanted to know her first impression of him? Was it really worth the thing to know? Well then looks like she doesn't have a choice.

 

Miyuki opened her eyes and gave an amused smile.

 

"I think he's a knucklehead."

 

**(AT THE APARTMENT)**

 

Morning had finally arrived at the time travelling trio's residence. It seemed that everyone was already packing their things up but except for a certain lavender haired girl, who was still busy on preparing the breakfast on the table.

 

"Are you really sure that you don't wanna go in this mission? I mean, Granny Tsunade would really get pissed ya know that."

 

Boruto explained as He prepared the backpacks, the medical kits and other necessary things that would be needed in this mission. He was very much surprised to hear that his little sister won't be involved in this mission, although it was her decision and choice in the end.

 

Himawari simply smiled." Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that Nii-chan, and don't worry about granny Tsunade, I'm sure she will understand." She explained. The lavender haired Uzumaki thought that it was time to rest for awhile, from seeing the destruction of her home then being sent on dangerous missions in the past, it really made her exhausted.

 

As for Boruto, He understood what his little sister mean't. She was just a normal human being, who gets normally tired, she really deserved a good rest for awhile. She was also old enought to make her own decisions and he respected that.

 

Boruto gave a slight chuckle." Just make sure that you don't call her Granny again in front of her or she'll really get mad and cut the tv cable off." He simply said.

 

Himawari chuckled." You're very funny Nii-chan! Although, that would be quite impossible, since you're always the first one to say "Granny." She replied. Her big brother was always the first one to greet Tsunade whenever the trio meets her.

 

Boruto just smiled." Well, at least I don't get myself being punched or slapped in the face." He explained. He also told her that Sarada was much more scarier whenever she is pissed or irritated. It was like a carbon copy of Aunt Sakura.

 

"Speaking of Sarada-nee, where is she by the way?" Himawari asked.

 

Boruto just shrugged." Well, I think she's busy preparing and packing her things up." He explained as he turned his eyes towards the lone room of the apartment unit.

 

Although, Sarada should be really here for breakfast, she was still inside the room for quite sometime now, what was taking her so long?

 

**(MEANWHILE)**

 

" **Achooo!"**

 

It was all dirt and dust that the raven haired girl can mostly see. She immediately covered the half lower part of her face with a surgical mask, as she searched through the wooden closet for the other things that she needed in this new mission. She knew that the she placed a book somewhere inside this closet.

 

After a little awhile, she finally found that she was looking for, which none other than her old diary that she often brings to missions back in the future. She thought that it would be a good thing for her to record her insights and inner opinions on what was happening.

 

After finally finishing her goal, she then turned her eyes back and saw the entirety of their room.

 

The room of course was a pigsty, with clothes all over the floor and the bed unkempt but most notable of interest was a large padlocked with number codes on trunk at the foot of the bed the blonde's bed, which Sarada decided to investigate. She recognized this trunk but she wasn't sure on was inside. There were a couple of things that came up to her: The trunk either contained the blonde's secret magazines or maybe just a bunch of unimportant things.

 

However, She still decided to investigate and proceeded to unlocked the trunk easily and opened the padlocked, through a combination of numbers that she had entered. Inside the trunk was a tattered black and red jacket with a white t-shirt, a black cloak, black pants, brown shinobi sandals, a sword in its scabbard, and, most interestingly, an old book and a Konoha headband that looked as though it had been around the block a few times, with two intersecting slashes on the metal piece.

 

"Oh, it's his old clothes." Sarada commented. It was none other than the blonde's old outfit that he'd wore back in the future as a nod to her Papa's style. However, she mostly took interest of the headband and further examined it.

 

There was a small identification slip on a certain part of the headband which read" Property of Sasuke Uchiha, which was scribbled and instead replaced by "Boruto Uzumaki." This headband was once belonged to her Papa, who was been gone for awhile now.

 

Sarada's instincts took over and she then turned her head to a certain small picture frame, with a stand that was displayed on a certain desk in the room. It was a photo of her Papa and herself, she smiled as she recalled the memories of the time this photo was taken, it was very much a wonderful moment, although this was very much a long time ago, she still felt that this just happened yesterday.

 

She thought of her Papa yet again. She knew that in a few days time, she will finally get to him in person, at least his younger version which was very much different from the person that she knew and loved. She just hoped that the meeting wouldn't end up in a very bad note.

 

Sarada sighed as she then placed the headband back inside and closed the trunk. She had enough of reliving these happy memories for awhile, for now she had to focus on the present and looked towards the future.

 

After finally packing some of her things up, she then proceeded to the kitchen and joined the siblings for breakfast before they head to the mission briefing with the fifth.

 

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

 

**(Konoha Hospital)**

 

Kakashi groaned as he just woke up from his sleep. He still found himself laying on his own sickbed, at the hospital, It have been a couple of days that passed since the sucessful rescue mission, which really drained him to the core. He also just found out that his replacement was none other than Yamato/Kinoe, a rival friend from his Anbu days. He began to wonder on why did Tsunade chose him, there were a lot of good candidates out there, this guy had no experience on handling teams! However, it was still no use as he had no choice but respect the fifth's decision.

 

The masked instructor of Team 7 stared at the white ceiling which he had been staring at for this past couple of days. He was used to being alone, of course there were visits from some of his friends which made him smile, but what really made him alive was that the nurse in charged of taking care of him was really pretty.

 

Kakashi considered himself to be the luckiest patient on earth, to have a pretty nurse like this. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and an overall beauty that he had never seen before. Technically, he was often like this to other pretty girls that he come across with.

 

"Kakashi!"

 

He was suddenly brought back to reality by a very familiar voice. Kakashi then blinked a couple of times before realizing that there was a certain spiky white haired man standing beside him near the window.

 

"Jiraiya?" He muttered.

 

Jiraiya could only sighed." You've been staring at that nurse for awhile now, What gives?" He asked. Since Tsunade had left for the Hokage office, just awhile ago, Kakashi had been really focusing his eyes on the nurse.

 

"I guess that orange book of mine has really affected to you." He added.

 

Kakashi slightly chuckled. "Well, It's just one those things that I do, whenever I feel bored or maybe lonely, but please I would really love to read the latest edition of your novel ." He explained, he was still loyal.

 

Jiraiya just sighed." Well, there's nothing that I can do about it, I guess we're same kind of people in a way." He said.

 

"Kakashi chuckled again." Yeah I guess so." He said, he was referring to themselves being a little bit perverted. Although, there was something more from deep down inside that he had been longing for.

 

"But then again, I really want to see her." Kakashi said. She was referring to a certain teammate from a long time ago. Rin was really something else. To him, she was the perfect girl that he'd ever met but sadly, she left too soon.

 

Jiraiya gave a sad smile." Well, I understand but we gotta face the truth, even Tsunade is trying hard to forget her past." He explained. He had the feeling that his former teammate hadn't moved on from Dan and Nawaki.

 

Meanwhile, Jiraiya also took the time to tell his side of the story." Well, I guess you haven't heard this but I'm planning to asked her out on a date." He said.

 

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprised." Woah, you mean you're gonna try win her heart out!?" He asked. This was the first time he'd heard him speak like this.

 

Jiraiya shrugged and smiled." Well, something like that, but I'm still planning, so don't get too much excited there." He chuckled." It will take time."

 

Kakashi chuckled." Well, I guess that's just something new to me" He said." I hope someday I can finally meet someone."

 

It was a conversation that turned into a very light hearted moment. The two men discussed about the things that were recently going on with their lives. Their stories were similar as both talked about settling down from the shinobi life, if they really found someone.

 

Time was much faster than before and they were already getting old.

 

**(LATER ON)**

 

Tsunade took a deep breath as she relaxed herself in her seat, it was a much different morning for her, instead of the usual do the paperwork stuff, she was having a cup of hot coffee of her own and listening to the small radio.

 

Apparently, she had just gotten back from a hospital visit to check up on Kakashi, who was still sideline. Although, the doctor said that he would fully recover in a couple of days time, but he would never had the chance to resumed his position as an Instructor of his team because today was the day that Team 7 were set to begin their mission.

 

She hoped that the man was not upset on learning about Kinoe, being his replacement as the instructor of the team. The two actually go long way back but besides, times have changed and Kakashi needs to let the guy do the reigns this time.

 

Putting that aside, Tsunade drifted her thoughts to what had transpired yesterday. It was a big reveal for her to know that Miyuki was the one responsible for sending the trio to the past, She had the enough evidence to prove that she can be trusted, she also learned that she had been hiding from an unknown enemy, but other than that, there was nothing more.

 

She also requested to meet the trio themselves if there was ever the time for it, and coincidentally, today was the day the trio was going to attend the mission briefing later at the office, to which she approved, because she might lighted up some mystery about all of this.

 

After awhile of waiting, the door finally opened to reveal the trio themselves.

 

"Morning! Granny!" Boruto, who was the first one to enter the room, greeted with his trademark smile, to which Tsunade had a nerve popped out from her forehead.

 

She really didn't like being called by that word, although, the blonde and his little sister were his future distant relatives.

 

"Good morning, Aunt Tsunade!" Sarada greeted with a warm smile as she was the second person to enter the room, she was packed and prepared for this mission.

 

Tsunade gave a smile, the girl really reminded her of her student, and in fact, she was her daughter from the future.

 

The last one to enter was Himawari herself, she donned her usual civilian attire, which surprised the older blonde woman, who widened her eyes.

 

"She is not coming?" Tsunade thought.

 

Himawari just smiled and nodded. She immediately went straight explaining the reason on why she chose to passed on this mission. Apparently, it was due to exhaustion that made her to decide that it was time to rest for awhile. She also assured her that she will be careful and not to spill out anything that would change the timeline.

 

She just wanted to live the normal life for awhile.

 

Tsunade nodded and understood the girl, and just like her, she gets tired eventually of things and she knows the limits." I guess, you'll be alright." She said to the girl.

 

Himawari just smiled and winked at the older blonde, she promised that she would be a good girl while the two are away for awhile.

 

With all that fixed and said, Tsunade then began the mission briefing. She then called Boruto and Sarada and beckoned them to listen carefully.

 

"Alright then, since Jiraiya had already told you on what the main goal of the mission would be about, I guess I should go to the part where there are two new members that were added to the team recently." She explained.

 

Boruto and Sarada took glances at each other, they were kind of surprised to hear the news but at the same time, they felt a little bit familiar about it.

 

"As of now, you two will still remain as observers for this mission, understood?" She added. She stressed the fact, that this mission was more dangerous than the previous one.

 

Both of the older teens nodded, they knew what was coming ahead of them and they were prepared whether they're observers or members of a team.

 

Tsunade took a deep breath as she finished the rest of the mission briefing, now it was finally time, for them to meet Miyuki. She then darted her eyes to the wall clock.

 

_"At any moment now_." She thought.

 

**(THE TRUTH)**

 

After a few moments, the door suddenly opened and a person stepped inside and entered the room. It was a girl, she had short black hair with bangs, , she donned a simple light green dress and white bloomers, and she had that mature smile on her face.

 

Boruto widened his eyes in shocked and his jaw almost dropped on the floor. Himawari and Sarada became confused and puzzled, as they wondered on who was this person that just came to the scene. Their first thought was that there was a little girl that entered the Hokage office.

 

Tsunade gave a small smile as she used her eyes to greet the person, that she was expecting to come at this time of today, which was turned out to be none other than Miyuki herself.

 

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little bit late."

 

Miyuki, on the other hand observed the three teens in front of her, they were indeed the same trio that she had seen back in the future, it was a good thing that they were alright and properly settled.

 

"Y-You're that clinic doctor!" Boruto stutteted his way through the sentence. This was the customer that ordered ramen not so long ago.

 

Miyuki sighed but smiled." Well, it's kind of obvious isn't?" She said.

 

Boruto then turned his eyes towards Tsunade, then turned back to face the other. " _Do they know each other?"_  He thought.

 

On the other hand, Tsunade just sighed." By the way guys, this is Namaiki Miyuki, she is an acquaintance of mine, and she would like to have this time to talk to you three." She explained.

 

Boruto then raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but eventually nodded in understanding."Uhmm, I guess It's alright, Dattebasa." He said as he then turned around to face the girl yet again.

 

"Is there something you wanted to tell us Ms. Miyuki?" Sarada, spoke this time and asked.

 

Miyuki gave a small smile as she then took deep breath to get ready. This was going to be a very long explanation.

 

"Well, in fact yes, and its very important, but let's start by talking about on how and why you three, were sent here in the first place."

 

**(A LITTLE LATER)**

 

It was like a mini-press conference to be exact, Miyuki found herself on the hot seat as she immediately became the center attention. Her eyes surveyed the surroundings as she found the trio staring at her wide eye like children waiting for a bed time story.

 

Apparently, Tsunade, who left the office for the canteen, had finally given them the privacy that they need for this important meeting. Now, only her and the trio remained in the room as silence took over.

 

Everybody was anticipating for her to start, the trio were eager to know the reason behind the destruction of their village and the whole truth of what really happened. They might finally know the reason why they ended up in the past.

 

Miyuki closed her eyes as she tried decide on what she should start with, there was a lot to tell and there simply not enough time for them learn all but most of the basic information. that, and she wanted to keep most classified things to herself. She wasn't ready to reveal the most important of all secrets yet.

 

Opening her eyes, she began to tell her side of the story." To start off, I believed that you were sent here for a reason." She watched the trio registering their actions and expressions carefully." And that main reason is that you guys might be the only one that can put to stop to all of this mess going on." She explained." She also waited for their reactions but so far, they were still listening.

 

"What do you mean by mess? Do you even know the person responsible for the destruction our home?" Boruto asked. The questions started to pour in his mind. Does she even know that Kawaki was the one responsible for all this mess?

 

Miyuki sighed and looked at him straight in the eye." Yes, I know that some kid with punkish black and blonde hairstyle did all the destruction, but what you guys don't know that is that there's something else more bigger behind all of this." She replied.

 

Sarada raised an eyebrow."Something bigger? Was it the Kara Organization? She asked.

 

This was turning into a guessing game for awhile as the trio took turns of guessing rhe correct answer.

 

Miyuki just shook her head." Nope." She said.

 

"The Akatsuki?" Boruto spoke this time.

 

"Nope."

 

"Does it has something to do with the Otsutsuki? Himawari spoke and asked this time.

 

Miyuki sighed but gave a small smile." You got a small part right, but nice try." She said.

 

" **Then What!?** " Boruto and Sarada yelled in unison. They tried everything that they know, on who was behind all of these, until something came up to the blonde.

 

"Was it those mysterious white cloaked people that I saw during a previous mission?" He said.

 

Both Sarada and Himawari then darted their eyes on him. What was he talking about? What does he mean by seeing these white cloaked people?

 

Miyuk, on the other hand, just smiled." Well, we can consider that a right answer, but here's the whole story." She said.

 

She took a deep breath and adjusted her seat, she was finally going to tell the main story and origin of all of this." To be honest, It's been a very long time since I've been to this world, and Yes, I'm not what you three think I am." She said as she began to drop some of the bombs.

 

"So you're not Human?" Sarada asked as this was the first thing that came into her mind.

 

"Well, something like that, but Kami created everyone as the same image as him." She replied, she also took the time to observed their reactions, all of them were very much surprised to hear that from her. She then continued" In addition, I'm not from this world or place." She paused.

 

"I'm from a place known as the ** _"Pure Land."_**

 

The trio was silent when they heard the word "Pure land" especially, Sarada who knew that the place that latter was referring to was none other than the aftelife. There were mixed reactions from the three right now. Miyuki saw shock, surprise and disbelief, many other emotions all rolling into one package on the trio's faces. Before they can bombard her with questions yet again, she continued to speak.

 

"If you want to know more, then listen carefully, our time is very short."

 

Miyuki explained, she knew that this was going to be telling of a long story.

 

**(CHAPTER END)**

 

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!

 


	48. Arc 3: Learning The Truth Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

 

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.** **.**

 

**Take note 3: This chapter was quite a challenge to write but I hope I managed to blend in ideas well in this chapter.**

 

**Take note 4: For any questions about Kawaki, He'll be in the story.**

 

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

 

**Arc 3 Phase 1 Finale**

 

**Chapter 11: Learning the Truth Part 2**

 

I'm from a place as the " **Pure Land.** "

 

The trio was silent when they heard the word "Pure land" especially, Sarada who knew that the place that the latter was referring to was none other than the aftelife, the place where everyone goes to when they passed. There were mixed reactions from the three right now. Miyuki saw shock, surprise and disbelief, many other emotions all rolling into one package on the trio's faces. Before they can bombard her with questions yet again, she continued to speak.

 

"If you want to know more, then listen carefully, our time is very short."

 

Miyuki explained, she knew that this was going to be telling of a long story.

 

"As you all know, The Pure Land or Afterlife is a place or world where everyone goes to when they passed on. I also agree with you that it is indeed very wonderful place for everyone. However, as this point in time, things are not the same as everyone expected it to be." She paused for a little while," Apparently, there are things that had been going on right now that not everyone is aware off."

 

"What do you mean?" Boruto asked.

 

Miyuki stayed quiet for a few moments, before taking another deep breath and continuining the story." I supposed all of you heard or are familiar with the story of how the world and everything was created right?." She said, while the trio simply nodded.

 

"Well, what if I tell you there is a lost part of history that has been probably long forgotten? What if there's a much more bigger conspiracy happening from behind the scenes? Have you wondered why all of these events in history seemed strangely mean't to happened?" She paused for a little bit. There were mostly surprised reactions from the trio.

 

She then continued." Thousands of years ago, after the dawn of creation, there was poweful malevolent winged being known as **"Chaos"** that ravaged the world, no one knew were it came from but it was considered to be the entire aspect of evil itself." She explained.

 

"Chaos?" Sarada muttered under her breath. The name sounded so familiar as if she had read that on a book somewhere.

 

Miyuki simply nodded." Yes, and I bet you kids are really lucky enough not to live during that time." She commented. She was personally there to witnessed the wrath of the being. She then continued." It destroyed anything that came across its path and eventually its power was so overwhelming that it almost wipe out every living thing existing. She paused yet again.

 

"So this " **Chaos** " is basically the ultimate being of evil?" Boruto clarified, in fact he finally remembered reading about that creature from the book that he photocopied back at the Suna Grand Library.

 

Miyuki nodded. "Yes." She simply said.

 

Things were pretty much getting interesting for the trio, especially Boruto himself, who wants to know everything that he can gained knowledge off, there are things that he wasn't aware off and since he can see the truth in this person's eyes, he knew that he can finally know everything from the beginning.

 

Miyuki then continued." There were many attempts to prevent its destruction from spreading across but all of them were considered failures. Eventually, only Kami has the enough power to matched the being itself and that fully cost his entire life in the end." She paused to gather her breath.

 

**(TRUTH)**

 

There was silence that took over inside the office, the trio were wide eye staring at the young woman. They all have the same reactions: Surprised, Shocked, and Disbelief. There was no way that Kami could be killed or gone that easily. He was the Kami-sama! the one that created everything and the powerful!

 

Himawari, was the one who was the most affected and shocked. All her life, she prayed every night to Kami, thanking him for the wonderful blessings, the protection, and the guidance for her family, and now she finds out that He was really gone. She didn't expected this.

 

Miyuki then took another deep breath, she then continued her story once again." Kami didn't have the grudge against anything, He knew that a clash between him and the creature would destroy and affect most of the world, so he chose the safest way possible." She said.

 

She would go on to explained that the only way for everything to be in one piece is to seal the being away instead of destroying him and endangering everything in the world. Kami loved his creations and it was a difficult choice that would put everything in risk but he was glad that he chose this way.

 

"In order for Chaos to be sealed, everyone had to be cooperative, from the ancient human alliances, deities, tailed beasts, and celestial clans such as the Otsutsuki clan, had united for the first time to stop and seal the beast and they did managed to successfully seal it." Miyuki paused for awhile.

 

"So what happened next? What happened to Kami?" Sarada asked.

 

Miyuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her memories brought her back to the time of his sacrifice. She then opened her eyes and continued." When the beast was successfully sealed, it also left a very huge trail of destruction which left the world in its weakest state. So, in order to restore the world back to its original state, Kami willingly gave up himself and became that new energy that would sustained life to the world." She explained.

 

Miyuki paused here, letting silence gather in the room as everyone digested her words with varying degrees of shock. Himawari had also used the time to open and eat her small bag of potato chip to which she brought along. The trio were quite and simply staring at her like she had just told them that she witnessed every event in history. The wide eyed, jaw dropping expressions their faces held was enough that she began snickering, a little bit to which consequently brought them out of their shock.

 

Boruto was the first one to speak. "So when Kami gave up his himself to bring everything back, then who took charged of everything from then on?" He asked.

 

"That's a good question Boruto!" She gave a small mature smile and continued." After the sealing of Chaos and Kami's sacrifice, a council was then immediately formed to keep his legacy alive and also to continue his works and goals."

 

I'm also a member of that council, for your information." She added.

 

Sarada widened her eyes in shocked." A council in the afterlife? Now that's something new." She commented. This was the first time that she heard a council being formed in the otherside, she was wondering if there was a governmental system in the Pure Land itself.

 

Miyuki just smiled and continued." There would be peace and harmony between worlds for another thousand years, until wars and conflict would eventually resurface yet again in the human world." She paused again as she adjusted her seat and continued." By that time, every conflict and war would be traced to your home land which would be known as the Elemental Nations in centuries time." She paused.

 

Meanwhile, Sarada was very much in her thoughts, which took her to the countless books and history that she'd read overtime. She recalled learning about the time before the dawn of the Shinobi era and realized that during those times, the majority of the land itself was plague by countless wars and violence.

 

"The council was very much aware of what was happening and did the best to create a win to win solution, but although it would only end up in a number of arguments and debates that would eventually go nowhere." She said." I also tried my best to sort the problems out and think of the best solution, but it was just a useless effort because of the fact that not everybody agreed with each other's opinions." She said.

 

She would also explained that the " **Pure Land** " wasn't the kind of place that it used to be as just like the Human world, it was also plague with unrest. She was present in all those meetings and she had seen the lack of unity as everyone in the higher levels as they constantly argued for the future of the world and it also caused major delays to Kami's goal of maintaning peace and progress.

 

_"And I thought the afterlife was such a happy place._ " Boruto thought. The general knowledge was that everything in the next world was very much perfect.

 

"As time passed by, not a single solution was created, and since everyone was very busy arguing, there were things that happened in the human world without our knowledge." She paused.

 

"What things?" Sarada asked.

 

Miyuki then continued." It all started when a member of a celestial race called the Otsutsuki clan arrived in the human world in search of a God tree, a fruit tree that their whole clan needed to survive, Kami created these trees for the clan itself, and one of them was located in the human world. The main problem in this situation was that this member, who was sent to collect the fruits, disobeyed the clan's orders and became rogue." She said and paused.

 

Sarada, who was the more knowledgeable person in terms of Shinobi history amongst the trio, realized on who was this clan member, it was none other than Kaguya Otsutsuki herself, the Sage of the six paths' mother.

 

Miyuki gave a small smile." This girl knew her history." She thought and continued." There was an unclear or vague reason on why she became rogue and betrayed her clan but in my personal opinion, someone or something attempted to talk and convinced her to do it and to continue on, she eventually settled in this world and fell in love with a human." She explained.

 

"So what about the God tree? What did she do with it?" Boruto asked.

 

"During those times, wars and conflicts still ravaged the entirety of the land, and eventually she lose her faith in humanity and had gone insane, that she decided to take matters into her own hands. By eating the fruit of the God tree, she gained power, ended all human conflicts. She also led everyone to believed that she was their saviour and by the people's blessing, she single handedly ruled the land." She explained.

 

"Did the council did anything to stop it?" Sarada asked.

 

Miyuki simply shook her head." As I said, they were pretty much ignorant of what was happening and focused more on the other matters, so without the council's interventions, the human world became an unofficial territory of one insane rabbit girl." She said which caused little chuckles from the trio.

 

"Since the council was the main governing body of everything and did nothing, This was considered as a violation, although no preventive measures were used, I decided to take matters in my own hands and headed to the Human world to handle the problem." She said.

 

"So what did you do?" Boruto asked.

 

"Well, I carefully observed the situation going on, I would soon discover that she had two sons which pretty much will be the reason that will caused her downfall in the end. and so long story short, I talked to those two sons of hers and shown them the reality and her true motives, which was to kill them and take their power and rule everything again, and of course a chain reaction events happened that led to a battle between her and her two sons that ended up destroying the original moon, and although it also ended in her defeat and she was apparently sealed inside a new moon that was formed to keep her from being freed once again in the end." She paused to catch her breath.

 

"So basically, the elemental nations was Otsutsukinized, then freed and goes back to being normal again?" Boruto summarized and clarified.

 

Miyuki simply nodded." Pretty much, after that the brothers would then part ways, one would stay on the moon as a guardian and one would remained in the human world to spread the concept the Otsutsuki clan's chakra and the way of using it." She said.

 

"So that would be the Sage of the Six Paths." Sarada spoke this time.

 

Miyuki nodded." Yup, but I prefer to call him " **Hagomoro** " or maybe " **Hago** " for short." She smiled and continued." Eventually, the council would discover of what has happened and I was called back and scolded for what I've done." She added.

 

"Hey, but that's wrong! at least you did something to solve the problem Dattebassa!" Boruto exclaimed.

 

Miyuki sighed." Yes I know that, but eventually they gave me a warning that if I would do it again without their or knowledge or permission, I would be suspended or be banned from going to the human world again." She explained." So with that, I never went to your world for the next centuries but I still kept in touch of what was happening and witnessed your history unfold." She said. She mean't the whole history of starting from the dawn of Shinobi onwards to the present modern time.

 

There was a silence in the room yet again. Miyuki stopped for awhile to let the trio absorb some of the basic knowledge and information that she had told them. To be honest, it was a bit difficult for her to recall every specific memory from those thousand years of events and history. There were a lot, and she only picked those which are relevant and important to know.

 

Boruto simply nodded." So that means wars and conflicts still persisted even though Kaguya was gone?" He asked.

 

"Yes, despite efforts of Hagomoro to spread peace across land, the people would eventually weaponized their newfound knowledge of chakra and used it for the upcoming wars. Those wars would be known according to your history as the " **Great Shinobi Wars"** , including the recent one which was the fourth and of course the council did nothing yet again." She explained.

 

"So why do you always blamed the council for everything bad that happens?" Sarada asked.

 

Miyuki sighed." Because we are the ones responsible for maintaining balanced of the world, and simply I lost my faith in the council because of the incompetence that was growing amongst them and this is why you three came into the picture." She explained.

 

"During those times, I conducted several secret investigations to learn more and get to the bottom of all of these mess and I soon discovered that there was someone behind causing all of these wars and conflicts and that certain someone was also responsible for causing the Kaguya incident to happen many years ago."

 

Miyuki paused for a little a bit. She saw the faces of the trio, who really wanted to know on the main culprit and the reason why their home was attacked and destroyed, she then continued." When I paid a visit to the place of the Otsutsuki clan, the clan officials informed me that Kaguya was the daughter of the clan leader and the heiress as she was supposed to take the reigns by the time her father steps down, although she suddenly left one day and headed for the human world without any valid reason thus the rest is history."

 

"Wait so this Kaguya person is the heiress of the clan and she left just like that? But I thought she was sent to harvest the weird tree or something?" Boruto asked.

 

Miyuki just sighed." Well, those are the accounts from the differently sources, one is the general information of her being sent to the world then getting insane and the other one is just suddenly leaving her own family for no apparent reason or whatsoever." She explained.

 

"So which one is true?" Sarada asked.

 

"Well if you asked me, I would believed that the Otsutsuki themselves are telling the truth, although I was able to have the chance to talk to a close friend of the rabbit girl, and he told me that before she left, she was increasingly bothered and concerned about something, she also told him that she was being watched and threatened by someone, but she wouldn't reveal on who was it until that fateful time she left her homeworld, when she went to the human world, she left a letter to him telling that the main culprit came from the high council of the Pure land." She said.

 

Boruto's eyes widened in surprised." Wait a sec, so the one causing all of these mess is a member from the high council?" He asked.

 

Miyuki sighed." Apparently yes, I was also shocked and the results of the investigation led me to the fact that there was indeed someone causing all of these problems and by the time I found out on who it was, I was too late." She said.

 

"So who's the main culprit?" Sarada asked.

 

Miyuki took a deep a breath to gather herself, she was about to open her mouth when she caught a glimpse of a dark figure that flew passed by the open window. The trio also followed her direction and turned to the window just find nothing, then they turned back and gave her a confused look.

 

Miyuki sighed and gave a small smile "Sorry about that." She said as she the cleared her throat and continued." Well, the only problem was that she didn't tell the specific details and the letter was written as if she was in a dire hurry." She said." So I did another investigation and connected the dots, which led me directly back to the council itself and the found out the one responsible is actually a member, but the problem is that members of the council had their own motives and goals, so it's really hard to pinpoint which is one is the culprit." She explained.

 

"So have you managed to identify the main one?" Boruto asked.

 

Miyuki simply nodded." Yes, and I bet He's the one that orchestrated everything that has happened." She said. She would then go on to expained that all of these events, wars, and conflicts (After Kami's sacrifice) in history was mean't happened because He was the one that started this all.

 

The trio was silent yet again, especially Boruto who was in deep thoughts, He began to looked back on what has happened since then, from Momoshiki's attack on the village, the awakening of his Jougan, the arrival of Kawaki, the Kara organization and many more. This was all orchestrated by the main culprit himself according to the Miyuki. He also learned that Miyuki escaped the Pure Land and headed to the land of the living, to alert his dad and the rest of the village, but it was also the same day that the surprised invasion took place which was led by Kawaki himself.

 

"So I guess He's the one responsible for making Kawaki turned against me, the rest of everyone and destroyed the whole village." He said." I guess there's no turning back now." He added.

 

"Miyuki gave small smile." Well, you don't really need to worry about that, because of your Jougan, We are here and got a second chance to prevent all of this from happening." She said.

 

Boruto then widened his eyes and placed his hand on his scarred right eye. The Jougan, why did it suddenly acted wild and was this really main cause of this time travel mishap?

 

"As for your Jougan, I was very much aware that it has more extreme capabilities beyond, and I was right that it has the power to sent someone back in time, although it would take a lot of energy to do it, so it took me enough research to figure it all out." She explained.

 

The theory was that there is a way that she could possibly force a sort of reflexive action that would make Boruto unconsciously use his eye and by can throw needle fast enough and at the right time then you guys would be distracted doing so, She needed a pressure point or medical herb/poison that causes the activation of his eye. As a result, she created a needle coated in a a substance which consists a combination of herbs and chemicals that would make the theory possible.

 

"So when you kids were about to clash, It took all the moment so I for even a fraction of a second or maybe just a scratch could do, but eventually, the needle was able to successfully hit an area near your eye and unconsciouslly activated your Jougan." She paused yet again.

 

Boruto stared in disbelief, How could he not know about the Jougan's ability to turn back time? He also realized the reason on why he felt so drained when he first arrived here in the past a few months ago.

 

As for Sarada and Himawari, they felt so relieved right now, because of Miyuki's intervention and the blonde knucklehead's special eye, they survive and were still alived. They really had to make every move, in this second opportunity, count. For Boruto, He was glad to have this second chance to save everyone.

 

**(MISSION DEPARTURE)**

 

Although, there were still a lot of questions hovering around his mind, He has still yet to asked the Miyuki about the identity of those white cloaked people and their connection to the villain. As He was about to opened his mouth, the door suddenly opened to reveal Shizune, who was apparently sent by Tsunade herself.

 

"Uhmmm, I apologized for the interruption but Lady Hokage just sent me to tell you guys to meet her at the gates" She said. She also explained that the blond woman was with Team 7 and they were waiting for them to catch up.

 

Miyuki smiled." Oh thank you for informing, We are just finishing our discussion and they'll be right there soon." She said.

 

"Oh, Okay then." Shizune smiled back and left the scene.

 

There was quietness yet again as Miyuki observed the trio, she noticed they were all in deep thoughts and were absorbing the new information that they had just received. It may come as shocking revelation to them but it was all the truth in one bag.

 

Boruto was the first one to break up the silence as he then sighed and stood up." Well, I think this is enough for me, too much information might make my head explode." He gave a chuckle as he tried to lightened up the mood.

 

The blonde then turned to the two girls and gave them a smile." Let's stop thinking about this for awhile and head to the gates, they might be getting impatient right now." He explained as he placed both of his hands on their shoulders.

 

He then turned to Miyuki and nodded at her." Thank you for telling us, It really helps a lot." Boruto said as he offered his hand to the latter.

 

Miyuki smiled and returned the offer as she shook hands with the blonde teenager." No problem and it was very nice to officially meet you three." She said." And I look forward to getting know you three more in this journey."

 

"Yes, we too, isn't that right gir-" Boruto was about to finish his sentence when he wad suddenly cut by his little sister who suddenly stood up, passed by him and headed to Miyuki and gave her a big hugged.

 

"Thank you very much for telling us! We will never forget this Ms. Miyuki!" Himawari exclaimed.

 

As for Miyuki, she just cringed in pain and forced a smile. Was this girl really that of a monster hugger?

 

Boruto and Sarada could only give themselves a chuckle. At least this conversation ended in a positive note.

 

**(LATER ON)**

 

The day continued on as the Team waited for the others at the gates. Tsunade, who was also with them, had already informed the rest that the rookie trio from the last mission was to be assigned once again to the team although this time, one of the three was not coming along.

 

The news made Yamato feel surprised as He didn't knew about rookies being assigned as observers to teams like Team 7. However, this was his first time as a team instructor so maybe it was all part of the rules and system. On the other hand, it made the team's newest addition, Sai, who was a member of the root division, amused. He was curious and wanted to know more about this trio. He also thought that assigning them as observers might be useless in this mission unless they can contribute.

 

As for the two original members, they were pretty much surprised but glad to hear the news about the rookies being assigned again to the team. Especially Naruto, who had already met and had gotten to know his blonde look-alike. For Sakura, she was also pleased to know that she would be guiding the rookies yet again in this mission, especially Sarada, who she was able to befriend and spend time with during the previous mission.

 

As for Tsunade, she folder her arms and kept tapping the ground with her feet as she waited for the time traveling trio. Apparently, she had Shizune sent to fetch them at the Hokage office whenever the meeting was finally finished. She also had to let them be at the room as it was also a very classified meeting.

 

She also wondered on what did Miyuki told them, she guessed that it was probably things about the past and future. It also might be a discussion on how they would be going to prevent horrible future, although no matter what they've discussed there, she may never know.

 

She also thought of trio especially Sarada, who was the future daughter of Sasuke Uchiha himself, she wondered on how she was going to handle the situation, or how might Sasuke himself handle on seeing her if they managed to cross paths in this mission.

 

After awhile of waiting, the trio, accompanied by Shizune had finally arrived at the gates with them being ready and packed for this mission except for Himawari, who was true to her word, and only donned her civilian clothes with a goal of sending them off to their mission on a happy note.

 

"Sorry we're a bit late Aunt Tsunade but here they are." Shizune said as she apologized and presented them.

 

"It's alright." Tsunade replied as she observed the trio and noticed that a certain someone was not with them.

 

"Where's Miyuki?" She asked.

 

"Well, she went back to the clinic to continue her work, and plus she was a really nice person." Himawari said and gave a smile.

 

"Oh." Tsunade blinked a couple of times before shaking her head. She then darted her eyes to the blonde and raven haired girl." I guess you two already knew the details for this mission, so I won't be discussing this again." She said while the two simply nodded in understanding.

 

**(MEANWHILE)**

 

Meanwhile, Naruto, who took noticed of Himawari, realized that in fact, she was revealed to be the person that was not coming for this mission and while Tsunade had the rest of the team gathered altogether for a final briefing, He took the remaining time to sneak out and talked to the lavender haired girl, who was a few inches away from the group.

 

"Hey Himawari!' Naruto called the girl.

 

As for Himawari, she was in her own thoughts thinking and worrying about the two, especially her big brother, did she did the right thing to not come along in this mission? It was already too late, she had made the decision and all she had to do was to pray and trust Kami but He was gone, so who's she gonna pray to?

 

"Hey there!" A familiar voice then called her.

 

Himawari snapped from her thoughts and looked up to see Naruto or her young dad coming up to her which she took by surpised." Da- I mean Naruto! You jumpscared me there!" She chuckled after that while scratching her head and then grinned.

 

Naruto gave an amused face, for second there he thought she was her sister or a family member or maybe something else, the way she did the reaction was somehow similar to what he does all the time.

 

He then straightened up and cleared his throat." Well, I noticed you were bothered and been staring at the two, is everything okay?" He asked.

 

Himawari sighed." Well, I'm just worried about them that's all and from what I've heard, this mission is really dangerous." She explained.

 

On the other hand, Naruto just sighed and smiled. He then placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort." Hey shouldn't worry, if you keep worrying, it might be the end of the world, Hehe." He tried to lightened up the mood which he successfully did.

 

"We will make sure that they're safe in this mission alright? So never lose hope Dattebayo!" He ended his sentence with his famous catchphrase.

 

Himawari gave a smile as it just automatically renewed her. Of course, it was her young dad telling her not to give up and drew that inner Uzumaki spirit from the inside. She then gave her young dad a big hug, a monster hug that is to which the blond could only secretly cringed.

 

**(MISSION BEGINS)**

 

As the Tsunade concluded the briefing, the team was now to officially begin the mission as they prepared for their departure.

 

"All the best!" The fifth gave her send off words.

 

As the team finally departed, they had one goal in their minds, especially for Naruto and Sakura in this mission and that main goal was to find and bring back a long lost friend in the form of Sasuke Uchiha.

 

As for Boruto and Sarada, they were already prepared for what's ahead in this mission. Both knew that at some point in time, they were going to meet a person that was a huge part in their lives, Boruto looked up to him as his mentor while Sarada looked up to him as her Papa. He was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

 

As the sun was reaching its peak, the team finally set off their journey as the retrieval mission had officially begun. Boruto took one more chance to looked back towards the gates in order to give his little sister an assuring smile that everything was going to be alright.

 

He also remembered Miyuki's words of advice that He should be alert and careful of the watchful eyes and long ears of the enemy, they could be or anywhere or everywhere just simply waiting to strike.

 

Boruto took note of her advice and placed somewhere in an important place inside his mind. With all these newly acquired information that he had received, it just made things more interesting from now on.

 

The only thing that he needs is to start and end this mission with bang.

 

**CHAPTER END**

 

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter :)**

 


	49. Arc 3: Special Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

 

**Arc 3 Second Phase:**

 

**Special Chapter: The Uchiha**

 

The sounds of a heart monitor could be heard beeping all over a certain room. The room was indeed a very quiet place and it was almost shrouded in darkness if not for the small lamp that was displayed beside the door. In a specific spot in the room, a hospital bed was located, on the bed itself, lies a certain person in an unconscious silent state.

 

Not too long, the door to the room suddenly opened to reveal a man with has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which he normally keeps in a ponytail. His most consistent feature are his black rimmed circular glasses. He donned a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

 

Kabuto Yakushi entered the room quietly as he headed to the certain bed where the most interesting person that he'd ever met was located. He held his clipboard and pen as his eyes finally met and saw Sasuke Uchiha, who was in a deep state of slumber.

 

_"Looks like He's still unconscious_." He thought to himself. This was the third day that he was in this state since that grueling training session.

 

The man observed the Uchiha teen for a moment before darting his eyes towards the machines and monitors that were keeping and treating the teen well. He then proceeded to do the daily check up on the raven haired Uchiha.

 

"He's overall vital signs are normal and his wounds are recovering faster than before." Kabuto commented as he used his pen to checked everything on the clipboard. He was amazed that the kid could recover fast from a series of vigourous trainings that almost put him into the brink of death.

 

He's drive for revenge was still going strong.

 

Kabuto never understood this whole revenge thing coming from Sasuke Since day one when the kid arrived, he wasted no time on getting himself stronger day by day, he pushed himself on every training session that he had with Orochimaru.

 

The most suprising thing that he'd seen and heard is that the kid allowed himself to get experiment just to make himself stronger, which was one of the most craziest decisions ever made, just so that he could face his big brother and get his revenge on him for killing all their family and the entire clan.

 

Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a self-proclaimed tragic hero, who left and betrayed his own village. His fall to darkness was quick as lightning as all traces of his goodness can't be found in these past two years.

 

Kabuto also noticed that the kid rarely shown emotions everytime he'd seen him, He just really won't talk to anybody and if he did, it was to Orochimaru or himself that he would asked to send him people that he could fight to test his newly acquired skills, especially his Sharingan, which he would really torment them and show no mercy. For a teen at his age, he was already a fierce force and not to be mess with or else.

 

The Sharingan was his and Uchiha clan's most prized possession, the snake sanin had strive all these years just to get that ability. He failed the first time to take it from Itachi, but now he has this second opportunity to finally have it through Sasuke himself.

 

Speaking of the Sharingan, it was the main reason on why the kid ended up like this, the reason was simple, he had overused it during the recent training and sparring sessions with the snake sannin himself or it might be those headaches that the kid frequently suffers from then on.

 

These were two main cases and the man believed that both of these things caused him to end up like this. Kabuto would noticed the teen placing his hand on his head and cringing in pain, there were times that he would heard the kid mutter a couple of names of two persons that was pretty much unknown to him and could also barely hear from time to time. Sometimes, He would see the kid show strange emotions when he was all by himself.

 

He really had no explanation for the teen's headaches except for the fact that it happened whenever Sasuke was all by himself or training. The last thing that he noticed was that there was something else about him, he was really not sure but he led himself to thought that he was suffering on some kind of schizophrenic disorder but who knows? It was just a really strange but interesting case for him.

 

After he finished all the routine check up, Kabuto was now poised to leave the room to take handle on some other matters. Before leaving He took one last looked at the unconscious teen and observed him for one last time.

 

" _He's going to wake up in a few days time, Why should I be worried?"_  He smiled and commented as he then turned around to leave the room. There was nothing to worry about right now, it was a waste of time to worry for a person who is alive and well. He had other things to do.

 

As the door finally closed, silence took over once again. There was also tension that began to rise inside the room in every moment. Sasuke Uchiha laid down on the bed, there was a hint of consciousness brewing inside him as a few fingers from his right hand slowly began to move.

 

Not too long, his eyes suddenly opened revealing the blood red three tomoe Sharingan, and that only mean't one thing, he was now finally back.

 

**(CHAPTER END)**

 

**AN: Thank you for reading the special chapter.**

 


	50. Arc 3 Phase 2: Getting Along

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

 

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

 

 

 

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

 

**Arc 3 Second Phase:**

 

**Chapter 12: Getting Along**

 

**(Earlier Before)**

 

**_Location: Hokage Rooftop_ **

 

_Miyuki stood by the roof deck and gazed at the view of the whole village. The wind was much stronger than before as she was expecting someone to arrive right at this moment. She was sure that the figure that she saw just awhile ago, while talking to the trio, was the one that she was waiting for._

 

_For a little while, she dove down deep in her thoughts as she recapped on what happened in the past several weeks. She had to admit that it was a very long wait and it took her at least a three months of waiting for the trio to arrived here. In fact, she was the first one to arrived in the past and smack dab found herself up back as her past self._

 

_In the original timeline, her tenure as a member of the council stretched from the beginning of its creation and until present day, where the everything started to fall apart in one sudden chain reaction of events. During the final stages of her investigation on finding out the main culprit, through an asset, she had managed to get hands on a blueprint or a plan that had been in the making for the past thousand years._

 

_She discovered that all these events that happened in human world, specifically the Elemental Nations, where forced or manipulated to happened in someone's favor. From the Kaguya Incident, the Four Shinobi Wars, and the eventual peace that followed where all part of the plan to get the desired goals that he wanted. She also learned that the enemy uses the human world as some kind of chess board, where he uses the people that he view as his chess pieces to manipulate important events that happened in history._

 

_For instances, the aftermath of the battle between Kaguya and her two sons saw the creation of Black Zetsu which was created by none other than the rabbit girl herself, who's purpose was two act as a spy, but the main culprit saw this as a chess piece and used it to corrupt and manipulate the older son of Hagomoro into darkness, thus it set off a bitter grudge that would last for hundreds of years._

 

_This was an example of an event that was played into his hands. Although, Miyuki knew that was not case. She knew that most of the important events happened specifically in this timeline, and since this is where the blonde kid's Jougan sent her, she had no choice but to adapt to what was going on this time._

 

_The first thing that she did when she arrived was to file a very long vacation leave in the human world, which to her surprised, the other members of the council gradually accepted and allowed, although it was already confirmed that she was not really banned from going to the human world. She also made sure that her leave would remain unnoticable from the enemy, although she expected that her true motives would eventually be discovered in the future._

 

_Now that she was here, she had the chance to interfere and ruin his plan. She was going to enter this game as a a new player and will eventually have her own counter pieces against him. Before leaving the Pure Land, She instructed an asset/assistant to continue the investigations on the main culprit and discover any information regarding his plans and next move._

 

_This is why Miyuki was here at the rooftop, she also considered this as a meeting place between her and her asset/assistant. Not too long, she felt a presence nearby and heard a series of noises coming from a nearby spot._

 

_Miyuki then turned her head towards the source of the presence and noise, which was near the metallic wall gates after a few moments, something white and feathery came out from the wall gates of the rooftop, and was finally revealed to be a white duck with blue eyes and was wearing some kind of chinese cap, which struggled a little bit to climbed up before falling to the rooftop grounds._

 

_Miyuki sighed and shook her head." Well, that was an entrance Showtaro, What took you so long?" She asked._

 

_Meanwhile, the cute white duck now known as "Showtaro" continued to catch up his breath as it was really difficult for him to climb up the building. A few moments later, he finally recovered and flapped his wings to adjust his balance. He then gave a grin at the woman._

 

_"Sorry about that Miyuki, I just had a bad fall, I thought was going to safely land on the rooftop but crap happens so yeah hahaha." He gave a chuckle to much to the confusion yet amusement of the young woman._

 

_Miyuki just sighed yet again, she then wasted no time as she decided to get straight to the point." You're fine Showtaro, I'm really glad you were not caught, but can I asked if you manage to find some clues about his plan?" She asked_

 

_By this time, the atmosphere around them changed, it was still a quiet and windy place but however there was a sense of alertness that began to rise up._

 

_Showtaro took one more observation on his surroundings before darting his eyes towards Miyuki. He then took a deep breath before finally opening his mouth and lettting out the new information that he managed to acquire._

 

_"Well, yes I managed to find several proposals that were written by him and then submitted to the council for an apparent check up." He explained."_

 

_Miyuki raised an eyebrow." So what's this proposal about and when was this submitted?" She asked._

 

_"The proposal was submitted not too long ago, and it contained details about a group of individuals that were going to be sent to the human world with the purpose of guiding recent souls who had just passed on, onwards to the afterlife." He explained._

 

_Miyuki raised an eyebrow." Guiding souls? but I thought that type of process had been dissolved!?" She exclaimed. She thought that the council had already removed that type of process of bringing souls to the light anymore since they have brand new ways of doing it._

 

_"I'm also surprised about it, plus the council themselves couldn't see anything wrong with the credentials and details of that proposal, that they instantly approved it with no hesitation. "He then took a short deep breath before continuing." But when I dug deeper into the mystery, I managed to get a hold of an important piece of information of the document." He explained._

 

_"Do you have them right now?" Miyuki asked._

 

_Showtaro then took a deep breath yet again and gave a grin." Well, apparently yes!" He said as he then drew out an brown envelope, which was labeled "Classified" and also contained the important pieces documents that he was talking about just now._

 

_Miyuki then received the envelope and immediately opened it and drew out the documents. She then began to examined its contents to which she discovered and took note two vital pieces of information. First, she took note that were a number of 8-9 individuals that were being sent to the human world. Second, they were to be placed in specific locations which she thought didn't even make sense. For instances, there was one individual placed in a designated area somewhere in the desert where there stood ruins of an ancient structure which reached underground._

 

_Miyuki wondered if there were any even people living in those ruins and since it was ancient, those people probably died and passed on to the otherside way before. Unless, there was someone new using it for another purpose and when she asked her asset about it, she got an interesting answer._

 

_"Well, according to what I've studied, the ancient ruins right now is being used by a human named "Orochimaru" as location for his experiments." He explained and then continued." This person is apparently a madman and has probably killed a lot of people."_

 

_"Well that's scary, Have you checked his background by the way?" She asked_

 

_Showtaro simply nodded." Yup apparently, this guy originally was a shinobi from the leaf village before going mad and betraying his own home." He said and then continued." In my personal opinion, the death of his parents, who were mysteriously assassinated, is the main reason on why he became crazy in the first place." He explained._

 

_Miyuki simply nodded while still examining the papers." Looks like He was a witness to his parents' death, Who were they anyway?" She asked._

 

_"Well, the guy's father was a bodyguard for the first Mizukage, He resigned from his post to live a normal life and had married a young woman from the leaf village and permanently settled there. However, some of the guys from the Village of the Mist thought that He had gone rogue and betrayed his own village so they sent hired assassins to kill him and his wife years later." Showtaro paused for awhile to let the other absorb the information." And I guess you were right that He had witnessed their deaths." He said._

 

_Miyuki just sighed, she was used to hearing tragic stories much like this, she also deduced that this Orochimaru person suffered a trauma that would eventually make him insane as he would looked to experimentation just to be immortal or maybe bring his parents back to life._

 

_"Well, the good news is that his parents are now in the Pure Land and doing good although, it seemed that they had apparently forgotten their son." Showtaro explained and then continued." And I have arranged a scheduled to pay them a visit to know more details." He said._

 

_"Well, that's even more worse, but do you really think this Orochi person is their target?" She asked._

 

_Showtaro shook his head." Well, that could be possible although I really need to research more on this, but for the meantime, just stay tuned and when there is clue, Il'l immediately inform you about it." He said with a grin._

 

_On the other hand, Miyuki decided to checked the list of individuals that were on the document, she studied and began to realized that this group of 8-9 persons seemed so familiar. Even though, she was already a thousand years old, she had a habit of forgetting the people that she had met over the years and also events that transpired._

 

_As for main culprit, She knew him personally and was actually good friends with him since the beginning. He was there to protect her during the climax of "Chaos" sealing and he was a member of the council alongside her and helped maintained peace and balanced. Although, she really can't believed that He was the one responsible for all the mess that happened throughout those years. Back in the original timeline, she was too late when she had learned the real truth and by sheer of fate, the Jougan allowed her to go back and prevent this from happening all over again._

 

_By this time, she had finally remembered that about those 8-9 persons that were sent to the human world, they were his personal group of henchmen that he recruited throughout the years. She didn't managed to get to know them but she was sure that they were notorious._

 

_If those people were really the group of individuals that were sent to the human world then the game has gotten a lot harder this time, and they were really considered a threat to anyone who comes across them._

 

_Miyuki then took a deep breath and gazed back at the view of the village. There was concern building up from the inside as she thought of Boruto and Sarada, who were currently in the early stages of their mission. She really hoped that they won't have to cross paths with them, but at the same time, they were the only hope that could put to stop to all his plans._

 

**(PRESENT TIME)**

 

The countryside really looks great!" Boruto commented as he observed and looked out across the rice fields in between the road that they were walking along.

 

It had been half a day since the team had departed the village, and in those six hours, the two groups had traversed the different placed en route towards their destination, which was none other than Orochimaru's hideout, where their target could be possibly be also located in for this retrieval mission.

 

Not much had happened in during those hours, the team was pretty much only greeted by the calmness of the forest then the wider and clear vast image of the countryside. It was a more better journey than the last previous one for Boruto and Sarada as there were no traces of arguments or conflicts happening inside the team.

 

Both of the two were also engaged in a conversation while the rest where eerily quiet which was first noticed by the blond himself.

 

"Is it just me or is everybody really quiet for half of the day, Sarada-chan?" Boruto whispered to his teammate only to find out that she was surprisingly busy with a familiar object.

 

Sarada, who was able to hear the blonde's voice, took out one of her earphones" Yes Boruto?" She asked, giving him her attention.

 

On the other hand, Boruto blinked a couple times in surprised before snapping back to reality. He was really in disbelief on what he was seeing right now." Hey, Isn't that what I think it is?" He said.

 

"Oh you mean this?" Sarada said as she took out a small rectangular black object, which emitted colourful lights and shapes. It was none other than a smartphone, which she held right in her hand.

 

"B-But How?" Boruto stuttered throughout his words. It was really impossible for a device like this to exist in this timeline except in the future where they were just everywhere.

 

"Well, its a very long story but to summarize, It turns out that I've keeping my phone in my pocket ever since we got sent to the past, and I forgot about it." Sarada explained as she gave a grin and a slight chuckle.

 

Boruto raised both eyebrows." Oh, does it still have its signal?" He asked.

 

Sarada gave her small sad smile." Unfortunately No, since we are in the past and the signals here are not compatible with advanced devices like this." She paused for a little bit. "Although, the good news is that the phone still has its batteries alive and well, which means it also has it's memory retained and that I can listen to songs whenever I want to!" She expressed her joy of unexpectedly reuniting with one of her treasured things from the future.

 

Boruto then scratched his chin and wondered."I think that's cool, but if I were you, I would be careful on showing that to the people here. I mean who knows? They might treat as some kind of alien weapon, if you know what I mean." He explained.

 

"I understand what you are trying to say, but by the looks of it right now, I think the others don't mind about it." Sarada said as she was referring to the rest of the team who were really focused on other things.

 

She then gave a smile." Besides, because of this thing, I finally now have the chance to take a lot of selfies in this mission hehe.' Sarada chuckled.

 

Boruto could only sighed but smiled and shook his head." I guess that would work, besides you can also record signifance events that happened in this current mission right now." He said.

 

Sarada smiled." Well, why don't we take our first selfie right in the road?" She smiled and asked as she looked at him straight in the eye.

 

As for the blonde himself, he was taken surprised when his teammate said that. They were on the road as such things like this haven't been done before, not in this timeline. Although, there goes a saying " _You only lived once_ " so why not?

 

Boruto eventually agreed and nodded as he and his raven haired teammate then posed for their first selfie in the past, The blonde was doing the peace sign while the raven haired girl was giving her usual selfie pose and after a few moments, Sarada pressed the button and thus the first selfie was finally taken.

 

**(LATER ON)**

 

The whole journey was expected to be uneventful, at least for the first half of it. Along the way the time travelling duo immediately noticed a strange tension building up as they darted their eyes to focused on Naruto and Sai who were staring at each other as the tension was most likely building up between them.

 

As they were in the midst of their journey across the countryside, thoughts began to crawl up on Naruto's mind as He began to doubt this newest member of the team." I guess, He does sort of looked like him a little bit." He commented inside his mind. There was this comparison between him and sasuke that had been going on since the beginning of the mission.

 

At the same time, Sai suddenly turned towards the blonde and gave him a look." What it is and why do you keep staring at me like that?" He asked, which caught the attention of the pink haired girl.

 

Naruto ignored the question as he still continued to observed him." He talks much like him too!" He thought once again.

 

"Can you please stop staring me like that or else I'll smack you in the head." Sai added, with a calm voice.

 

This triggered Naruto's temper as he clenched he clenchef his fist right in front of him." You know, every time you talked, you piss me off! Dattebayo!" He exclaimed. "This jerk isn't a bit of Sasuke after all!"

 

"It's nothing personal."

 

"Yes it is!"

 

"I'm just a potraying myself as a kind person, who say things like that."

 

"I don't care!"

 

The argument between the two burned like wildfire. Both of them exchange words as if they were in heated debate. Naruto argued the fact that such a person like him can never replaced his former teammate while the other just continued to fire sarcastic tirades which only fueled the conflict.

 

"You will never be a part of this team! You're just a temporary replacement!" Naruto exclaimed, which finally caught the attention of the team's replacement instructor Yamato.

 

Everyone stopped their tracks as their attention solely focused on the ongoing conflict between two teens. For Boruto and Sarada, they were caught in the midst of an event that was pretty much new to them. They were surprised to discover that there was an ongoing beef between him and Inojin's dad, the first time these two guys met.

 

"Hey now! this no way how you act in front of your captain, Naruto?" Yamato finally spoke as he confronted the two teens." Trust and Teamwork are the two most important attributes of a team." He explained.

 

"I know Kakashi-san taught you that way." He added." He is a great man, and considering that you're a part of this team, your attitude worries me."

 

"I know that Yamato-sensei, but this guy is not part of the team!" Naruto argued back as he pointed his finger unto the paled skin teen.

 

"The only member that is a part of this team is Sasuke!" He added." This guy is only chosen to fill in the gap that He left."

 

"I refused to accept him as a teammate!"

 

There was silence amongst the rest of the team. Boruto and Sarada couldn't believed what the future seventh hokage had just said about this person that would eventually become a trusted friend and a good man in the future. Right now, they were really not sure whether to interfere or not. They never really knew how hot-temprered the blonde really was when he was younger.

 

On the other hand, Sai just smiled. He wasn't really affected at all and responded." Well, that suits me fine, Sasuke left the village and run off to join and serve Orochimaru."

 

"Please don't put me in the same group as that traitor and little homo." Sai calmly added the most insulting part of his sentence.

 

Boruto and Sarada managed to control their temper and reactions when the guy just insulted the man. They understood on what was happening in this situation.

 

As for Naruto, He narrowed his eyes in irritation and anger as he clenched his fist as he was about to charged at the guy for firing insults directed at his friend, when a certain pink haired teammate stood in his way to prevent him from doing it.

 

"Naruto." Sakura said as she halted her blonde teammate. She also beckoned the blonde to turn towards the two rookies, who were just watching the whole scene unfold.

 

"Oh." Naruto muttered as he quickly realized on what he had just done and immediately controlled himself. He then gave the two rookies, a wave and an apologetic smile.

 

'I apologized, Please forgive Naruto, He doesn't know your whole story." Sakura said. She was much calmer than expected while Naruto turned his attention back to her.

 

"It's alright, apology accepted !" Sai smiled. He thought he had won the battle.

 

Sakura just stood there and silently smiled. " Oh really? that's great!"

 

***BAM!***

 

Everyone widened their eyes in shocked when the pink haired girl suddenly landed a fist and a punch that directly headed towards Sai's face as he was sent a few distances away and landed and slided on the ground.

 

Sai was able to unconsciously braced himself from getting a horrible land as the might of the pink haired girl's punch was just so fast and strong. He held his bruised cheek and stared at the pink haired teen.

 

"I, on the other hand, don't care if you forgive me!" Sakura spoke." And you don't ever talked about Sasuke-kun like that!"

 

"Or else, I'll punch you for real next time." She said and threatened him.

 

"I never knew Mama would be such a badass when she was younger." Sarada commented. She can see that her young Mama really loved her Papa even before back then.

 

_"And I guess this is the reason why everyone should not really mess with her."_  Boruto added to his thoughts.

 

As the conflict continued, Sai recovered from the ground and stood up. He was not giving up that easily as he slowly walked towards the two main teens, while still firing out his thoughts.

 

"You know, with that fake smile, you could literally fool anyone." Sai said." But of course I really won't interfere with your past or problems or whatsoever."

 

"It's just really a waste of time to be honest." He added.

 

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration." Why you son of a-" He was about to charged yet again when something unexpected yet again.

 

**"Mokuton: Shichuuro No Jutsu!"**

 

Yamato exclaimed as he formed a hand sign which in turn summoned a series of giant woods from the earthly ground that burst out to to form a huge cage shaped-like object that mightily stood in front of everyone.

 

"No way..." Boruto muttered, He knew he'd seen a lot of these wood tricks before in the future but this was the first time that he'd seen this performed with style.

 

As for Sarada, She somehow figured out that this type of jutsu belonged and performed by the none other than the First Hokage himself. She just wondered on how a person like Yamato could have that ability. Unbeknownst to raven haired girl, Sakura also had the same thoughts as her.

 

Meanwhile, Yamato stood there with a sterned face while crossing his arms. He was really not in the mood for this kinds of childish conflicts, He had a goal for this mission and that was to guide this teens along the way. Although, when everything seemed to be going out of hand, He had no choice but to finally interfere and implement discipline.

 

"Here's a proposal for you kids." He said." I can either locked all of you, (except for the two rookies) in this cell for one day to improve your teammwork or we could spend the rest of the night in the hot spring."

 

"Which do you prefer?" He added.

 

When the brown haired instructor mentioned the word "Hot Spring", everyone was taken by surprised, especially for Boruto and Sarada who didn't expected that a trip at the hot spring would be included in this mission.

 

"I guess you three don't know me well that much and How I handle things with diplomacy." Yamato spoke once again." I really don't mind on controlling people with fear." He said as he gave his infamous scare face.

 

Naruto immediately freaked out from the man." What the heck Dattebayo!" He comically exclaimed as he hid behind his pink haired teammate. He really never seen a face so scary that it would almost make you crap.

 

"Really Naruto?" Sakura sighed at her blonde teammate's overreacting antics. Although, this was indeed the Naruto Uzumaki.

 

Yamato then took a deep breath and spoke." So let me ask again, which do you prefer?" He asked.

 

**(A DECISION)**

 

There was silence that took over the area. The three main members of the team kept quiet and just stared at the brown haired instructor. They were just suddenly faced by two choices and they really have to make the right decision in a short time.

 

However, the silence was then broken later when a certain familiar blonde rookie raised his hand and spoke." Uhmmm, I guess going to the hotsprings is a lot better than being stucked in a creepy wooden cage."

 

The rest turned to see the blonde rookie, Boruto who was the one that broke the silence and apparently made and sealed the final decision.

 

Yamato then gave a smile." Well, then I guess this rookie is far more faster on deciding which is better than the rest of you three." He said, with an intention of motivating the three main members to work together.

 

On the other hand, Boruto just gave a nervous grin. He really didn't like interfering with other decisions but he was gonna really do it for the greater good of everybody and to also saved the day.

 

He just hoped that He didn't made everyone offended right now. Although, the smiles from Naruto and Sakura proved that the two weren't and especially Sarada, who supported him all the way.

 

As for Sai, He almost forgot about this rookie who was with them during the journey. He really looked a lot liked Naruto but there was something different about him that he couldn't figured out.

 

As for Yamato, he was having the same thoughts as Sai, he knew that he was handling a number of members in this team and besides Naruto, this blonde rookie and his raven haired friend had fueled his interest on getting to know them more.

 

These two rookies were really mysterious to his eyes.

 

**CHAPTER END**

 

**AN: Thank you for Reading the Chapter**!

 


	51. Arc 3 Phase 2: Public Hotspring Part 1

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Second Phase**

**Chapter 13: Public Hot Spring Part 1**

**Sarada's Diary Entry**

_**" This has to be my first entry log since we arrived here in the past, it was a good thing that this old journal of mine is still in one piece. I was able to find it deep down the storage room back at the apartment and here I am writing my thoughts on a small book.** _

_**To go on with my story, its really been one heck of a ride since the time we arrived here, we really had to adapt to the changes around us, from wandering out of the woods to stumbling ourselves in a familiar place that we thought was already gone and to living a new life in that place that we called Home.** _

_**We also found ourselves being given new identities and being assigned into missions by the fifth Hokage, who was the one that took care of us and protected our secret. She was also a distant relative and a family friend back in the future. One mission had already been done which turned out to be life risking and a few days after that very mission we're suddenly thrown yet again into another one.** _

_**This second mission revolves around rescuing and retrieving back the younger version of Papa. Boruto and I have been really prepering ourselves for the meet up because from what I've heard, the original version of this mission didn't turned out good for everyone.** _

_**I just hope everything will be okay after all of this."** _

* * *

**(A CONVERSATION)**

It was another tireful yet eventful day for the new version of Team 7. They found themselves at a public resort and hotspring in the middle of their journey on towards the Tenchi Bridge.

As for the time travelling duo, the two of them describe the mission so far as somewhere between just plain quiet and almost being turned into a reality TV show with the beef between Naruto and Sai going on recently. They almost thought that there is gonna be a fight that will be take place sooner if Yamato hadn't intervened awhile back.

Who knows what would happened if Boruto hadn't spoke up and choose the more relaxing way of settlings at a public hotspring. How would three main members of the team get along inside a single giant wooden cage in one day?

Sarada took a deep breath as she rested herself in a particular chair. She placed her diary and pen on the table and then moved her eyes to explore her surroundings which was dominated by the customers that were in line to buy their tea. The raven haired teen found herself at a local tea shop inside the huge resort and she apparently decided to spend the rest of the time here while her blonde teammate was in the hotsprings with the rest of the guys.

Sarada took a sip of her hot cup of tea as she enjoyed the silent ambience of the place, her thoughts also began to fill her mind up as she thought about some things that about the past that she didn't know about. Things such as the young seventh's ongoing conflict with Inojin's dad and a long mystery that she was eager to know about, which was her Papa's relationship with his team.

She remembered how her parents would have these small team reunions with the seventh and also Uncle Kakashi. She was also present at those reunions and had the chance to witnessed those bell test sessions and how would the sixth Hokage would turned pale when the bell test began.

She also thought of being in this world, a world so familiar yet different, she remembered her original home which was had a modern lifestyle and fast- paced lifestyle, it was really crazy compared to where she is now. Life in the past was so much simpler and easier minus the dangerous side of things. She also wondered if her parents were here, they would be really glued to her right now, especially her Papa, who was the most overprotective father of all fathers.

Speaking of her Papa, she also thought about the younger version of her Mama, who was really a very kind and strong person, she noticed that her personality was exactly the same as of her future self, although she was still learning things. When she first met younger Mama, she didn't have the courage to speak to her since all those memories would suddenly came back and would overwhelmed her. But as of now, there was improvement and she was starting to get to know her more.

It was also at this moment when a very familiar voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

" **Hello**." The voice simply greeted.

Sarada looked up only to see a certain pink haired teen, who was none other than her younger Mama, donning her usual red outfit and standing right in front of her with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san! What brings you here?" Sarada said. She was a bit caught off guard as she greeted as if there was a respected person right in front of her.

Sakura just sighed but smiled." Well, I'm not really sure on what's the deal with you respectful rookies, but you can just simply call me "Sakura"." She explained.

Sarada widened her eyes in surprised." Oh, I'm really sorry about that Sakura, I guess I'm just a really respectful person." She gave a slight chuckle. She was really not used to calling her mama by her first name, which was really weird for her.

"Well, being too respectful is already too much, but it's alright, you don't have to apologized." Sakura said as she sat down on the empty seat in front of the raven haired teen.

"So what you brings you here by the way?" Sarada repeated the same question from awhile ago. She thought that the pink haired teen was in the hotsprings.

Sakura just simply smiled." Well, I was at the hotsprings for a short period time, but I left because of a certain loud teammate of mine." She said. She would go on to explained that while she was quietly relaxing herself in the springs, the loud annoyed voice of one certain Naruto Uzumaki began to break the peacefulness up as an argument between him and Sai on who has the longer junior took take place.

It was a quite sensitive topic and that made the pink haired teen leave the area because of the laughter from the other female customers and the growing embarrassment that she had inside.

Sarada could only give a cringy smile as that was a really an inapprotiate topic to discuss about." Did he really say that aloud?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and simply nodded." Well, I'm the one that should apologized, I think It's pretty embarassing on how we are acting in front of you two." She said." We were supposed to be ones guiding you in this mission, I just don't really know what causing us to act like children." She gave a chuckle.

Sarada gave a smile." It's alright, the two of us understand on what you guys were going through, from what I heard from Kakashi-sensei, the team had a former member named " **Sasuke Uchiha** " who left the village?" She asked.

Sakura nodded and gave a sad smile." Yes, he was a very close friend and teammate, in fact, the team was close as a family before he left." She explained.

"Why did he left the village though?" Sarada asked."

Sakura sighed as she remembered the last time she saw him." Well, there were a lot of reasons, I personally think that he left because he really wanted to become stronger and avenged the murder of his family." She explained.

"But does that make him a bad person in some kind of way?" Sarada asked. Her Papa was considered a dangerous criminal during this time and she wanted to clarify if what they say was really true.

Sakura shook her head and gave a smile." I wouldn't think that way, just because he left that he is now deemed a criminal and suspect for life. I think there is still good in him, and that's why there are missions such as this, in order to bring him back." She explained.

"That's why we never gave up on him, especially Naruto, who would go over to the ends of the earth just bring him back. He was like a brother to him." She added.

"Oh." Sarada was just very much surprised to hear that from the pink haired girl. She really had a point that there was still good left in him, and she could see the determination and hope in her eyes or was it really love that fueled her all these times?

"So what was he like?" She asked. She also wanted know a hint of her young Papa's personality.

Sakura sighed and smiled." Well, He's probably not the most happiest person but he really cares to the people that he loves, He just really doesn't show any of his emotions or feelings." She explained. Even though, Sasuke left, she still loved him.

"So what do you think of Naruto, from what I've heard, He really likes you?" Sarada asked.

Sakura only sighed yet again." Yes, I'm aware of that and to be honest, I treat Naruto as something of a little brother, because that's how I see him since we were kids." She explained." And He doesn't have a clue about it yet."

"Oh I see." Sarada nodded in understanding. Looks like she was beginning to understand on why her Mama would always reject his advances everytime.

"And speaking of Naruto, I noticed that He and Bolt are really looked alike, from the hair, eyes and so on, they can be considered as twin brothers!" Sakura commented. The resemblance was very uncanny, people would get confused if it not for those two white patches in both of his cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see that. I guess we're living in a very amazing world, where sometimes everybody just coincidentally resembled each other." Sarada said as the two girls gave a good laughed at the subject.

"Although, If I may asked, what are the two white patches in his cheeks for?" Sakura asked.

Sarada then took a deep breath. She had to come up with a possible explanation." Well, when our village was destroyed by bandits and raiders, Bolt was the one that protected us and he got himself injured when we were escaping." She explained.

"Oh yes, I remember now, I'm really sorry about what happened to your home and your families." Sakura apologized. She really felt sorry for the raven haired girl. She also had this feeling of unexplainable sadness for the rookie.

Sarada simply smiled." It's alright, we've pretty much moved on from all of those, our goal for now is focused on the future ahead and start a new life." She explained, although there was still a part of her that won't let the old memories go.

Sakura just gave the girl a surprised looked. She was really amazed on how the girl was coping right now. The raven haired rookie really had a strong personality and she also wondered, about the identity of her parents, she can somehow see a familiar person in her, does she personally knew her mother or father?

Sakura shook her head to put those thoughts aside." Well, if you guys really need something, you can talk to us and we will be there to help." She said to the rookie as she looked at her straight in the eye.

Sarada blinked a couple of times before responding"T-Thank you so much Sakura, I never really thought you guys would be this supportive to us." She said.

Sakura simply smiled." Don't worry, you guys are part of the Team 7 family now and-" She was about to continue her sentence when she suddenly felt a slight ache in her head. She felt a bit dizzy and held a hand in her forehead.

"Hey are you okay?" Sarada immediately noticed and voiced her concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that I've been having these occasional headaches recently, I think it must've been the fatigue that I had accumelate all throughout this journey." Sakura explained as the headache instantly disappeared.

"I guess so, do you think Naruto is having the same headaches as you have too?" Sarada asked.

Sakura just simply shrugged." I'm not really sure, but for now I guess he's still at the hotspring continuing his argument with Sai." She said while shaking her head in disappointment.

Who knows on what would they were doing back at the hotsprings right now.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was an uneventful time back at the hotsprings, the blonde rookie expected it to be just one of those normal days where he would just enjoyed the relaxing warm water in peace when something happened yet again that would really make this day eventful.

It was none other than Yamato, who started it all. First, He suddenly broke the silence and called up the rest of the guys to partake in this unecessary introduced yourself speech which was really weird for him, followed by a mens only discussion which emphasized about the importance of the ultimate male bonding in a hotspring and its dangers that every male goer must avoid. When the topic went to the true story of how Jiraiya suffered the consequences when he tried to peek at the women's section, this sent shivers down to Naruto's spine when he was about to do the same thing that his mentor did long ago.

Sai then entered the conversation and blurted out a few lethal jokes and insults which fueled the blonde's temper which caused him to retaliate back with his own words which led to the current situation right now.

Boruto wasn't really sure on whether this was some kind of drama scene from a movie or a just a public social experiment stunt being performed right now. He tried to understand on what the fuss was all about but he just can't seemed to figured out the point of this whole argument between the two.

Cerulean eyes just darted around, observing, and watching the two certain people as they continued their argument. His young annoyed dad, who was very much leading the way and the other one was Inojin's dad, who has calmness in his side, deflecting and countering every verbal attack that his young dad would throw at him.

It was a bit relieving that it didn't esclate into a wrestling match, it was just them trash talking on who was more manly and had the most awesome junior, which was also a very inappropriate topic to talk loudly about right now. It was after awhile went Yamato had left the scene that the argument slowly began to escalate.

"Oh Geez." Boruto, who had a white towel place on top his head, just sighed and shook his head. He felt like a parent watching over a kid and making sure that kid doesn't do anything idiotic that would caused his entire existence on the line.

He was also itching to take the two white patches off his cheeks as he was not used to wearing them when taking a splash in the water. Although, he had no choice because everyone would wonder on why he had same whisker-like marks as the other blonde and it might caused a chain reaction of disasters.

" _When are they gonna stop? This is getting embarassing_." Boruto thought to himself. There was a limit on how much bull crap that he could take and he wasn't just going just stay here and be stuck in the middle of all these laughters and awkward stares coming from the other guest.

**"It's all your fault that everybody is laughing!"**

**"Why me? It was obviously you, who started this all idiot."**

It was a battle between rage and calmness, Naruto was not aware that he was raising his voice all over the place, He was trash talking the newest member of the team and He didn't even care if he had to go into another verbal fight with him. He was just too annoying and weird.

Although, the battle would halt into an abrupt end when the knucklehead blonde was then suddenly pulled from behind by none other than the rookie himself.

"Can you please stop!? This is getting embarassing ya know?" Boruto scolded and whispered to his dad's ear.

Naruto widened his eyes in shocked and immediately shut up his mouth. He was taken by surprised in the middle of his sentence when Bolt had interrupted and pulled him down back to the water." What the heck are you doing!? Dattebayo!?" Naruto asked.

"Bringing you out from shame, I guess." Boruto simply explained. He was about to continue his sentence when he was interrupted by Inojin's young and sarcastic dad.

"It was a good thing that you pulled him down, He could've caused a catastrophe for all I know." Sai smiled and said as he stood up and began to leave the area.

"By the way though, I find it weird that you wore those two patches in your cheeks, is it a part of your culture? or are you just trying to be different?" Sai commented as he wrapped around his towel and left the scene.

There was silence that followed, Boruto just stared, narrowed his eyes, and gave him a looked. This was actually the first time that he had conversed with the guy and it was a direct tirade at him, which he thought was a bit disrespectful while Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. He pretty much thought that guys like him should be taught a lesson that he won't forget.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

"I really don't understand on why you have to argue with him!?, It's pointless if you know what I mean!"

It was something out of another scene from a movie. It was some kind of role reversal situation where Boruto found himself scolding his young dad which was really awkward for him. He was the one who usually gets scolded back in the future.

The two blondes were already out from the hotspring and were currently sitting in their own respective chairs inside a gazebo. Both were now properly dressed in their clothes, Boruto was wearing his civilian clothes that he brought for the mission while Naruto donned a thin cloth gray jacket matched with gray shorts.

Naruto was silent all the way, He appreciated the rookie's words of encouragement but all that he was thinking about was that irritating Sai that he considered as a bad thing for this mission.

"So if I were you, I would really just ignore him, I find that really effective to be honest." Boruto ended his speech, and he hoped all that he said managed to enter his young dad's head.

Naruto just sighed." Well, to be honest Bolt, He is really crossing the line and getting on my nerves Dattebayo." He explained. He really can't moved on from what happened just now.

At this moment in time, Boruto learned some of the important things from his young dad's personality. First, He was very hot-headed, second, He just really can't moved on even from small things much like this compared to his future dad, who was very much the opposite of all except for the little recklessness that he retained.

He also concluded that his young dad would probably moved on if something was done about the situation that happened before or he would found himself pretty much stuck in the middle of this.

"So what do you proposed that I should do to make you just moved on ?" Boruto asked. He was getting a bit annoyed.

Naruto simply shrugged." Well, I don't have any idea, sorry." He said.

There was a little of quietness that took over the area. Boruto took a deep breath as he folded his arms and thought of a way to solve this. He stared at the blank space for several seconds before suddenly something came into his mind.

The blonde rookie widened his eyes as he then turned his head back towards his young dad, who was still sitting there and minding his own business." Hey Naruto!" Boruto called his name.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto asked before meeting the serious face of the rookie.

Boruto took another deep breath before looking directly straight into his young dad's eyes and opening his mouth." Hey listen, if you wanna really get all of that hate inside your head, then I guess I have no choice but to do this." He said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I promised myself a long time ago that I won't let myself get involved into mischevious things." Boruto explained." Although, If the situation calls for it, then why not?"

Naruto just stared wide eye at the rookie, he blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth." Y-You don't mean that we're gonna have to-" He was about finished his sentence when was stopped along the way.

Boruto simply nodded." Yes, you know what I mean." A smile formed around his lips.

"We're gonna have to execute a prank on him."

When Naruto heard the simple statement from the rookie, his eyes and ears lit up and a mischievious smile formed around his lips. How could he forget the long lost way of settling things out? He used to be so good at these kinds of things!

No matter what happens, This was going to be fun.

As for Boruto, He was just doing this for his young dad, but deep down inside he was really going to regret this. He just hoped that they won't caused any trouble on other people, especially his raven haired teammate.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter !**


	52. Arc 3 Phase 2 : Public Hotspring Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Second Phase**

**Chapter 13: Public Hotspring Part 2**

Yamato enjoyed the silent ambience inside the room. Donning a Kimono, He sat on the wooden floor as he observed a set of documents that were placed on a small round wooden table. The documents, which consists of five files were none other than, background information regarding the Team 7's main members.

He had already read the first three files, which belonged to the main members: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. As for the short raven haired teen, Sai was already considered a main member, even though he was just an addition or replacement, because usually teams should have a maximum number of three members.

Along the way, He picked up several interesting things from the three main members, especially Naruto, who hosted the Kyuubi No Youko inside him. When he read his background information, He was surprised to learn that this kid had been living and surviving on his own in an apartment since he was at the age of 10. According to the file, his parents passed away during the Kyuubi's attack that killed a lot of people. He was then taken to an orphanage and years later when he was old enough to take care himself, he was then given his own apartment by none other than the third himself.

"He must've gone through a lot." Yamato commented as he moved on to the next file, opened it, thus revealing Sai's background information.

Sai's past was very much mysterious, since most of the information only consists of him being a member of the root division, besides the fact that he was an orphan and grew up in an orphanage. He also noticed that the teen had no surname or whatsoever, only having his first name. He had a little bit of suspicion that the name was somehow just given him because no one really knew about him and his life.

 _"Just like me, who doesn't know his past."_  He commented yet again.

Sakura was the only member that had the normal background, other than her being an apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, she had a peaceful upbringing, studied in the academy, and so on. So far, there were no new interesting information regarding her.

As completed reading the first three files, He placed them down on the other side of the table. He then relaxed himself for a little while, grabbed his hot cup of tea, and drank it. His also began to ponder with his thoughts. He really had to admit that, it was a bit difficult to be an instructor managing five members, It was his first time that he had to used his wallet just to bring the team together in a public hotspring and resort.

He really wondered on how did Kakashi was able to handle this kind of stress?

He took a sighed and darted his eyes back to the table, He noticed that there were only two remaining files left that he had not yet read. So with a brief glanced at the wall clock, he then proceeded to read the last two files which belonged to the two teens that were assigned as observers in this mission: Bolt and Sarada.

To be honest, He really never heard the term "Observers" in his life. What are the roles of an observer in a mission? Were they gonna do nothing and be just audiences when danger comes? It was a very confusing concept, Lady Tsunade hadn't tackle and explain the position to him that much, now, he was all in his own to figured it out.

As He read and disect the information in these two files, His interest had caught up to him along the way, as he learned that these two teens had the most interesting background amongst the rest. He learned that these two teens were friends and both lived in a small village somewhere in the land of fire. Unfortunately, their village was destroyed and ransacked by raiders and bandits.

He felt a little bit saddened that they really had to go through with this, although, it was a fact that the world was not a safe place and everyone could be just a victim of this unfair world.

Getting away from the bad side, He also took note of that the blonde observer, Bolt, had striking similarities with Naruto, when he first saw him, he thought they were twins but something told him that it was all just coincidence. The last thing that he wondered about the two is that why Tsunade would assigned them on an A-S rank mission much like this? Were the two really strong enough to handle the dangers in this mission, considering that this will involved Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha, who were both deemed dangerous?

Although, No matter what happens, it was his responsibility in the end. He had to guide them properly in this mission.

At the same time, the door behind him slided open to reveal a staff from the resort, who was greeted by the brown haired man himself.

"I apologized for interrupting sir but I'm here to inform you that your food will be ready soon." The staff member explained.

"Oh I see, thank you informing me." Yamato smiled as the staff member just simply nodded, slided the door back and fully left the room.

Silence then took charged yet again. Yamato sighed as he placed the two remaining files on the table. He then glanced back at the clock and to learn that the time was already nearing six o' clock and that dinner time was upon them.

He also noticed that they should be here by this time and wondered on what they were taking so long.

Yamato sighed once again as he finished his tea and stood up from the wooden floor. He really can't believed that he was going to fetched the resr of them one by one.

Definitely, a very difficult task for an instructor.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was probably the first time that Sarada had spent time with her young mom longer than she had expected. From having a heartful conversation back in the tea house, the whole day turned into some kind of mini adventure as they explored the whole resort, especially its shopping district.

The raven haired Uchiha felt as if it was Deja vu all over again, a smile formed around her lips as she fondly remembered the times that her mom would often bring her out to the downtown district of the village just to have their shopping spree after her pay day. She described her mom as really outgoing and adventuristic person to hangout with and even in the past she was still like this.

It took them exactly a few hours before ending their shopping spree and along the way, they bought themselves a few souvenirs to take home after this mission. Now, They found themselves currently walking along a path way back towards their hotel room. They were also engaged in another conversation.

"So you also work full time in the village?" Sakura asked.

Sarada simply nodded and smiled." Yeah, I work as a clerk/cashier at a Bakery shop somewhere around downtown." She explained." The job itself is okay, it's just that I do this to earn a living and to also pay the rent."

Sakura just stared wide eye at the raven haired teen. Besides Ino, this was the first time that she heard a person doing her Shinobi duties and at the same time, working full time in a normal job.

"So what about Bolt? Does he work too?" Sakura asked.

Sarada simply nodded." Well, in fact we both have our own full time jobs to pay the bills. Bolt is currently working full time as a cook/staff at Ichiraku's Ramen shop." She explained.

"For real!?" A very surprised Sakura exclaimed. She really can't believed that the teen worked in Naruto's favorite place.

"In addition, that's how the two blondes met together." Sarada added. She learned this from the blonde knucklehead himself, who told the story during that fateful night.

"So that explains why Naruto was so suprised and shocked during the start of the previous mission." Sakura commented. It was such a small world to be honest, she was really glad to have met them.

"Speaking of the two blondes, do you really think they would get along and be bestfriends in the future?" Sarada asked this time.

Sakura gave a chuckle and shrugged." Well it depends, but I guess it would be the end of the world when these two combine forces just execute their pranks together." She explained in her point of view.

Sarada gave a smiled." I guess your right, who knows what those two are capable of." She said. It was somehow true, she had seen how her teammate was deemed dangerous when it comes to pranks. Although, she had to admit that the knucklehead's pranks were very much simple and yet creative.

It kind of came to her that the pranks that the blonde had executed over the years somehow reminded her of a horror movie that she had watched. The movie was about some little white puppet with spirals in both of its cheeks, that would often had the lines of "I want to play a game" "You've got sixty seconds." and such. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

On the other hand, Sakura just sighed. A thought came to her that the beef between Naruto and Sai had not ended yet. The tension was still burning and rising. It was only a matter of time when her blonde teammate is already planning a revenge against him.

Same goes for Sarada, who had the same thought as the pink haired teen. Both were having feelings of worrieness that somehow these two were planning something mischevious right now.

So they have no choice but to walked faster and hurry before someone gets victimized.

* * *

**(OPERATION: UZUMAKI VENGEANCE)**

This was indeed the name or title card of their soon to be prank against the short black haired teen. It was actually Naruto, who had the idea of naming the simple prank that was going to take place anytime soon. It was upon decided that they were going to held the prank at their own room, which was not theirs but also the rest.

The hotel room that the team had checked in was quite big enough to have its own bedrooms inside. It was like a fully furnished house, complete with a living room, two sets of bathrooms and so on. They wondered if their new sensei was this rich to afford a type of room like this.

Unknown to their knowledge, Yamato had left the room in search of them minutes before their arrival. By the time they arrived at the room, they wasted no time and immediately set up their pranking materials which they bought along the way.

It was like something out of a movie, two creative minds joining together to create the most satsifying prank that they could ever done. Naruto was in charged of setting up and bringing the idea to life while Boruto was in charged of keeping the idea simple to make sure that no innocent person would get involved except for their target.

"I had to admit, you're really good at making the prank simple." Naruto commented as they were finishing the last stages of the prank.

Boruto gave a smile and shrugged." Well, let's just say that I'm just being careful, we might not want to trash the whole room that Yamato-sensei paid for." He explained. Money is very precious nowadays.

"I guess you're right, but let me ask you this, what made you start doing pranks like this, this is like the first time I met a person who does pranks like me dattebayo?" Naruto asked while the other blonde gave a slight chuckle.

"Hey what's so funny?" He asked.

Boruto just sighed and shook his head. He then darted his eyes towards his young dad and gave him a small smile as if he was going to tell a story." Well, you won't believed this but the reason why or what made me do pranks is because of a certain person." He explained." And that person is none other than my dad."

There was a little bit of silence that took over before Naruto raised both eyebrows in surprised." You're dad? What does he got to do with all these pranks you did?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say that he was the village leader and He had no time for his family and whatsoever." Boruto simply said as he began to reminisce the good old times. He would go on to explained that he did all those pranks just to take his attention away from the toxic work of a village leader that took over him since then. He wanted his old man to focused on his family first and other important things.

Naruto just gave a sad looked." It must've been hardcore for you and Himawari, I mean if I were to have a family of my own, I would really spent time with them more often." He said. He also hoped that being a Hokage was not that toxic and stressful. He was also afraid to see himself transformed into some kind of a workaholic robot, that had no time for bonds and family if he really becomes Hokage in the future.

A small smile formed around the blonde's lips."  _I hope what you said is true_." Boruto thought to himself. He had to admit that this young version of his dad was very much full of hope and promises and a very cool person to hangout with but he wondered on what really changed him as the years passed by.

So did you managed to get along with your dad?" Naruto asked.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, It was a kind of a miracle for him to change back into the old man that we loved and know but at the same time, all of that was short-lived when our village was destroyed." He explained.

"Oh I forgot about that part, I'm sorry for what happened to your home." Naruto apologized, He was just getting to know more about the rookie, and the first thing that he hears is a tragic background story about his past.

Boruto sighed but smiled." It's alright, We've pretty much moved on from it, that's all in the past." He simply explained with a smile as he looked at the blonde straight in the eye.

Naruto gave a slight chuckle."I guess you're right, moving on is the best thing to do, but if you guys are stuck in a problem, don't worry, we'll be here to help you out!" He said. He also attempted to cheer the rookie up much to Boruto's amusement and surprised.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto." Boruto thanked the blonde.

"No problem!"

* * *

**(AWHILE LATER)**

"I guess I should just wait for them."

That was the first thing that Yamato said after giving up as he headed back to the room. He had apparently spent the whole time searching for the rest of the team in the entirety of this resort only to fail in the end. Although, He was able to locate Sai who was near the small river, sketching up the landscape of the forest.

The spiky brown haired man was able to informed the teen to head back to the room for the team dinner after he finished on what he was doing. As for the rest of the members, He could only hoped that they were on their way back, especially, Naruto who was probably somewhere or maybe still at that hotspring.

He really did understood the whole conflict going on between the two teens, He also can relate because he already had been in a situation much like this before tracing back to his early Anbu days when he had a friendly rivalry with Kakashi. However, cooperation and peace is what he needed in this mission. He wasn't going to tolerate in such angsty feuds like this.

When everybody is finally at that dinner table, He was really going to do his best as the mediator and worked things out between them.

As he was walking along the hall way and nearing his destination, He stopped his tracks as he suddenly saw a couple of the hotel staff members, specifically from the kitchen division and banquet division standing in front of the door. Apparently, the food that he had ordered had finally arrived.

 _"Looks like they're here."_ He thought.

By the time, Yamato got there, several sentences had already formed inside his mind." I apologized for being late, I guess I owe you guys a lot of tips." He gave a slight chuckle while scratching the back of his head much to the confused and silent reaction of the staff.

This left Yamato awkwardly laughing at himself with a very much confused audience. Deciding to move on from the awkward situation just awhile ago, he then gave a grin before grabbing the door in an attempt to slide it open, however, it somehow won't cooperate and slide open.

"What?" Yamato was very confused and shocked. He deduced that the door was somehow mysteriously locked from the inside.

"Oh yes the keys!" Yamato said to himself. He sighed in relief as he checked his pocket and drew out the key to the door.

"I thought I didn't locked the door when I went outside." He said as he used the keys to finally unlocked the door and was greeted by a suspiciously empty room.

Yamato then turned to the hotel/resort staff delivering the food." Alright guys, you just wait here while I'll get my wallet." He said while giving a wink at them before stepping inside.

Unbeknownst to him, he was in for an accidental and unexpected surprised.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was at the same time when the two blondes heard the door being unlocked from the otherside. It pretty much startled the crap out of them, but the good thing was they were able to finish setting the prank up in time. The only problem that they had was that they were not sure if the certain person entering the room was indeed Sai.

"We gotta hide ASAP!" Boruto said and alerted his young dad, who instantly agreed with him as they hid in their respective areas where no one can find them.

The two blondes split up as they hid in opposite sides, Boruto went to the left and hid near a cabinet while Naruto went to the right and hid near the bathroom. Both of them also gazed at the clock and set up their own countdowns.

Boruto on the other hand, immediately realized that he had borrowed his teammate's smartphone, which she had unexpectedly brought from the future. So in a several nicks of time, He went to his back pack which was near his room, drew out the device, returned back to his position and set up the smartphone into camera mode. He was really gonna record this entire scene. From the otherside, Naruto was very much confused as he observed his blonde counterpart, holding some black unknown device that he was not familiar with.

After a few moments of waiting, the door finally slided opened to reveal a person that they never really expected that enter the door.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Both Boruto yelled in his thoughts shocked and disbelief were on his face as he didn't expect that it was his new sensei that entered the room contrast to Naruto, who just was just really overwhelmed by excitement and was not fully aware.

Borut decided to act quickly as possible but it was too late as Yamato had already fell into the prank. Boruto just stared wide eye while holding the smartphone as it began recording the whole prank.

* * *

Meawhile, Yamato was caught off guard as he found himself, specifically his face hitting some kind of transparent plastic, which had glue on it, that was unnoticably hanging in front of him. He was taken by surprised that he began to struggle and attempted to remove the sticky plastic on his face, while he was trying to removed it, he suddenly stepped on some kind of wooden board with wheels on it, which turned out to be part of the prank.

Yamato slided off with the wooden skateboard a few small distances before finally losing balance and slipping and crashing on the wooden floor thus entering the last stage of the prank which involves a bucket of ice cold water, attached to the ceiling fan from above, which turned and pour the ice cold liquid on him.

As the prank had come to an end, there was silence that took over as the hotel staff were very much confused and shocked what has happened and just stared at the scene. It was also at the same time when Naruto came out from his hiding spot and began to celebrate.

"Looks like we got him Bolt!" Naruto exclaimed in triumph, while the other slowly stood up.

Boruto gave a face of worry as he tried to alert his young dad about the situation but it was too late.

As for Naruto, He gave a smirked and began to taunt the person , who he thought was Sai, laying on the floor." How'd you feel now Sai? Who's the wimp now? Dattebayo!" He really felt satisfied right now, it was like sweet revenge, although the celebration was short lived.

Reality would soon come knocking on his doorstep as he heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

**"I guess you still are a wimp Naruto."**

Naruto widened his eyes in surprised as he then turned around to face the real Sai standing on the entrance and giving him a smile." Sai!? What the Heck!?"

'Then if your standing there, then that means..." Naruto trailed off along the way as he then looked back at the person laying on the floor and was apparently the victim of the prank.

"Oh shoot." He muttered to himself as he then glanced back at Boruto.

They really screwed up right now.

At the same time, Sakura and Sarada had arrived at the scene and were pretty much greeted by shocked right now. They were looking at their sensei, who had just become the victim of a harmless prank.

There was another round of quietness that took over, It was at this time that Yamato was able to finally remove the plastic on his face as he desperately gasped for breath.

"What " _Gasp_ " The heck " _Gasp_ " Just"  _Gasp_ " Happened!?" Yamato said while gasping for his breath.

This whole scene was all recorded by the smartphone that Boruto was holding right at the moment. Both of his hands were visibly shaking and he was just speechless as the rest of everybody right now. Although, He did managed to utter several words which formed into one complete sentence.

"We are in serious trouble."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	53. Arc 3: Phase 2 : Public Hotspring Part 3

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3 Second Phase:**

**Chapter 15: Public Hotspring Part 3**

Awkwardness was the only word that could fit to describe the current situation right now, especially for Boruto, who was just sitting still in his spot and moving only his eyes around his surroundings. Questions were already beginning to form inside his head as he wondered on why everyone was so quiet and hadn't grabbed any of the chopsticks placed on the table.

Dinner was already on the table and the rest of them weren't doing anything but just staring at their food or maybe in the blank space.

Boruto slowly moved his head and darted his eyes around the rest, He observed the main members of Team 7, who were strangely just quiet and staring at the blank space, He first observed his young dad, who was obviously nervous because of what happened just now, he also noticed Sai who's eyes was just staring at one direction.

The weirdest thing that he noticed was Yamato himself, who was somewhat like a statue and just stared at the blank space of air. It was like he was in a trance or something, muttering words that he really didn't understand. Are the rumours really true on what many said about him?

That he was really a weird person.

Sarada was also not faraway from the her blonde teammate's thoughts. She too wondered on what was really going on right now, she looked at her young mom who was just hungry as her and waiting for the rest to start eating their dinner, although the team's newest sensei was just so into his prayers.

As for Boruto, He successfully made an eye contact to his raven haired teammate. He had this very wide confused his eyes that directly asked her on what's the deal with their brown haired sensei right now. Sarada responded with a few hand gestures and body languages which suggests that their sensei is somewhat silently praying in a weird way to gave thanks for the food.

"Is this really in the script?" Boruto aaked and whispered.

"Beats me, I'm really not sure." Sarada simply replied and shrugged at the same time.

Both were wondering if this scene really happened in the past or maybe because that they were here and the prank, a few changes had already been made.

"You know Yamato-sensei is really starting to creep me out." Boruto whispered yet again.

Sarada just sighed and gave her teammate a nod." I know, no wonder why Granny Tsunade describe him as a weird guy." She replied and whispered back.

"Oh." Boruto gave a surprised expression and just nodded.

It was also this time that the silence was finally broken when Yamato finished his silent long prayer for the dinner. He gave a wide smile as he grabbed his chopsticks and prepared himself to eat the food.

" Let's dig In fellas!" He happily exclaimed as startes eating.

There was quietness among the rest as they gave glances at each other, but eventually they all shrugged and started eating their dinner as well. Before digging their food, Boruto and Sarada gave another glance at each other as they just gave a quiet chuckle and shook their heads about it.

* * *

**(DINNER)**

Dinner continued on being normal after that strange scene. The lighter atmosphere had took over as laughter and joy had entered room and continued to thrive. It was seemed that everyone had just moved on after the pranking incident, although when Naruto managed to summoned some balls to speak up about the incident.

"I'm really sorry for what happened just now Yamato-sensei, It was my idea to have that kind of prank, I didn't really mean to harm someone." Naruto apologized with all his heart. It was just a misunderstanding but at the same time, embarrassing.

"Yes, a harmless prank indeed." Sai fired some of his sarcastic words which nearly made the Uzumaki twitched in frustration but was able to calm himself down.

As for the team's brown haired instructor, He just sighed and decided to get directly straight to the point." Listen fellas, I really don't care much about what happened awhile ago." He said which caused the rest give their surprise reactions.

"Looks as a team, we really need to work together and the first step is to create friendship and forget the bad side of things." Yamato explained.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprised." So that means, you have no hard feelings about the accidental prank Yamato-sensei?" He asked, hoping to get both forgiveness and acceptance.

Yamato simply nodded and smiled." Of course! like I said, always forget the bad side of things and enjoy dinner!" He said as he took a big bite of his sushi.

Most of everyone was pretty much surprised on what the brown haired man had just said. A wide smile formed around Naruto's lips as he formed a fist on his right hand." Yeah!" He happily exclaimed." You're the best sensei!"

Sakura just sighed at her teammate's loudness, but although she was surprised that their sensei really forgave him that fast. She was a bit amazed on how cool-headed the man was.

Dinner continued on with a blast, most of the conversations were either jokes and praises coming from Naruto and Sakura themselves, they expressed their gratitude and thankfulness that all of these things were just to improved the team's overall chemistry. Although, at some points in time, they would really go over the line.

"Yamato-sensei I guess we really should stay here for a little longer, the food here is mind-blowing dattebayo!" Naruto expressed his joy over the delicious food.

"Since, Yamato-sensei is paying for everything, Let's order some more!" Sakura happily added, although her intention was just for gags only.

Yamato secretly was taken by surprised when he had heard their statements. There was a slight panic that began to rocked his heart out. To be honest, it was really a pain in both of his pockets and critical wound to the wallet when he paid all for just wasn't sure if he could deal more blows to himself and his savings.

"Alright, let's not get carried away, remember, everything has its limits." He explained while slightly raising up his hands in the air.

This also caused laughter amongst the rest, especially for now Naruto and Sakura, who was just really enjoying the time. They were beginning to think that their brown haired sensei was not that bad after all.

"Alright then! I nonimate Yamato-sensei, to lead this team for eternity!" Naruto said as raised his hand as a symbol of his vote.

"You're right! I seconded it!" Sakura followed the blonde's cheers and raised her chopsticks to vote and nominate the brown haired man.

Yamato just shook his head but gave a smile." You guys are too much." He commented while giving a chuckle.

It was quite a very happy ending for the night, as for the two time travellers, Boruto and Sarada just decided to stay on the sidelines and listen to the conversations. Much has happened in just one day. They were just really going with the flow on this one before something unexpected happens yet again.

As Sarada enjoyed the food, she also took occasional glances at her blonde teammate, who was just at the other side of the table, just to check if he was doing alright and so far he was. Although, there was something different that he noticed about the knucklehead, he seemed bothered about something and she doesn't have any clue on what it is.

She was just concerned about him.

It was at the same moment when Boruto's cerulean eyes suddenly turned and darted directly towards her and Sarada automatically looked away as there was a slight hint of red began appearing on her cheeks.

She really shouldn't have done that.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Night time was probably the time when Boruto would often go outside and take his occasional strolls. In any place that he has been to, he would always take this strolls to enjoy the fresh air, peacefulness and to review his thoughts that he had collected throughout the day.

Since he was in a hotspring resort, the only quiet place that he can find was this open space with a narrow pathway which led to the small river near the resort. The area also had a lone tree which stood near the river and this is where the blonde time traveller sat down.

Currently, He found himself holding the smartphone that he had borrowed from his raven haired teammate and repeatedly watched video which contained the whole prank scene that he'd recorded not too long ago.

It was just like a scene from a movie, everyone suddenly arriving just to see their new sensei being a victim of a harmless prank thus causing a very awkward situation to happen. How he hated being in an awkward situation much like that. Maybe this was the reason why he didn't prank anymore, it always backfired as a result.

"I guess I shouldn't have done it."

Boruto said as he took a deep breath. He then turned his eyes away from the screen, and placed the phone down on the ground. He then rested his head on the tree, which gave a good view of the moon and from then on, he gazed at the night sky.

"This is more better than watching TV."

He thought to himself as a smile formed around lips. He had to admit that gazing at the night sky along with the moon and stars is much better way of catching a good sleep rather than staring at a glass screen all day. A memory managed to snuck into his mind and he was taken back to the good old days. He remembered his old portable video game that he would always play everytime he had the time.

It was all those competitive long hours of multiplayer with Inojin, Denki and Shikadai. They were really like brothers when it comes to these kinds of stuff, they even took part in a tournament involving this games and won the championship.

The only time the he couldn't play was during the night, but he dared anyway and was often being caught by his mom, who really didn't understood the whole process of gaming or being a gamer. Speaking of her mom, she was the greatest person that ever was.

Boruto gave yet another smile and chuckled. There was some growing hope inside him that maybe some of his friends had survived the attacked. He mean't that if they really survived then that means they would also be caught by that explosion and were probably in the past right now.

It was a really good theory, although there were hardly enough evidence so far that some of them had survived. Maybe things were just destined to be like this, his home being erased from the face of the earth along with his friends and family. Fate probably had the final call all this time around.

If things were probably destined to be doom, then why did they were spared? Why did they survived and lived? Is there something more that fate had stored in for them?

Boruto shook his head just to erased his thoughts. He had enough of this thoughts for the day. He had a goal, and that is to just relax and lay low. Although, something was missing that he really can't figured out right now.

Whatever that is, he'll probably figured it out when he shut his eyes because he was really feeling drowsy right at the moment.

* * *

**"Enjoying the scenery without me huh?"**

A very recognizable voice suddenly said and asked which broke the peacefulness.

A startled Boruto immediately opened his eyes as he suddenly met face to face with a familiar raven haired girl looking down at him." Sarada-chan?" He muttered aloud. He was now questioning the fabrics of existence as to how did the girl actually located him?

Sarada gave a warm smile." No Boruto, you're just seeing things hehe." She jokingly said and gave a chuckle.

Sensing that this was indeed his raven haired teammate and realizing that this was not a dream, the blonde gave a sighed but smiled." I guess I'm not dreaming, but I've got to admit you're jokes are improving." He commented as he adjusted himself.

"Says the blonde, who had been turned into somewhat like my Papa and rarely makes jokes now." Sarada replied back as she sat down beside her blonde teammate.

"Hey there, I'm not turning into Uncle Sasuke dattebassa!" Boruto said while scratching the back of his head He was himself and not a clone of anyone.

Sarada just sighed and rested her head on the blonde's teammate shoulder which made him a bit surprised but eventually accepted the fact that he had become a human pillow for a while.

"Boy, I'm really tired." Sarada said as she gave a little yawn. She really enjoyed having the blonde as a pillow.

"You mean that you're just feeling sleepy and don't really want to show the guys that you're sleepy." Boruto said. It was often easier to get through her excuses.

Sarada gave a chuckle." Alright, you won. So what if I'm feeling sleepy? You're the one that told me that girls should get a good enough sleep." She replied.

Boruto sighed but gave a smile." Yeah I know, I hardly had enough sleep for the past several days, I never really knew that we would be assigned to another mission again." He tiredly said.

"At least, we get to know spent time with our young parents and get to know them more." Sarada said. She was looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so what do you think about Aunt Sakura lately?" He asked.

Sarada gave a moment silence as she took a deep breath." Well, actually young Mama is really a nice person to hangout with!" She said." I never really thought that one day I would hangout with her not as a mom but as a friend."

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised." You think so? I thought, Aunt Sakura probably spends more time doing chores." He said.

"She apparently does her chores, but from what I see, Mama really love to socialize when she is not doing anything." Sarada explained." Since Papa is in his travels all the time."

"Oh I see, looks like you've got an outgoing mom Sarada-chan." Boruto commented. He also began to compare the level of scariness between his mom and the Uchiha girl's mom and. so far everything between them is equal but he would say that his teammate was the lucky one to have a mother like her.

"So what about Lord Seventh? I-I mean your dad by the way? What was it like spending time with him?" Sarada was the one to asked the question this time.

There was a little quietness that took over, Boruto took the time to recapped the whole day, and when he was done, he took a deep a breath and let off his words." Well, if you were in my position, I would really expect to be sent to detention early but I would remain happy because, it's a very rare thing to see me doing pranks with the Hokage." He explained.

"And please you can just call him Dad or whatever, Lord seventh is too much-ttebasa." He added.

Sarada smiled." That would be really fun, I guess." She said. She understood her teammate's relationship with his dad. It really must've been hard to have a father, who works all day and had barely time for his family.

"I'm just glad that he realized that spending time with his family can benefit his health and well being as well, since he became Hokage, a lot of things changed." Boruto said." But, I'm glad that things changed for the better."

Sarada just gave smile." Don't worry, when I become Hokage, I will established a program that promotes the importance of family" She explained." Maybe that will help the future generation of parents."

Boruto sighed but smiled." Thanks for the help Sarada-chan, that dream of being Hokage is still alive inside you, and I will probably be your protector or some sort." He said.

Sarada gave a little chuckle "Maybe more like a Saviour I guess, I have a feeling that you will be the one to save our future and our home." She added.

"Just a feeling, I'm still not sure on how things will work out now that we are in the past." Boruto explained." I mean, we all these things happening, I think there's going to be a lot of saving to do dattebassa."

Sarada just smiled." I know that, but you gotta remember what Papa would always tell you." She said as she tried to remind the blonde of a certain person's words of wisdom.

"If you put your mind to it and not worry, you could accomplish anything."

Boruto gave a slight chuckle. Who could forget those words of wisdom by his mentor? " I guess you're right Sarada-chan, I maybe a little too much on things lately and-" He was about to continue his sentence when he was suddenly cut by the raven haired girl.

Like a little girl who wants to hug something, Sarada just fully rested as she unexpectedly enveloped her teammate in a hug." Thank you Boro." She muttered, her eyes slowly shutting down as her consciousness was slowly fading away.

Boruto just stared and observed her for a few seconds before snapping back to reality." You know, this is a job of a human pillow but whatever." He gave a sigh and commented. His teammate was now sleeping soundly on his shoulders.

* * *

**(CARRYING THE LOAD)**

There was quietness that took over the area, Boruto began swimming through his thoughts as he wondered on how was he gonna carry a girl like Sarada? She was heavier than a sack of rice despite her appearance." Here we go again." He muttered to himself.

Boruto then took one more gazed at the night sky and the moon that was now coming to its peak. He grabbed the smart phone on the ground, checked the time to see that an hour and half had already past.

"Looks like I'm already past bed time." He said as he then place the smart phone back into his pocket, adjusted himself to carry the sleeping Uchiha and stood up.

"Man, she's really heavy-ttebassa!" Boruto commented as he cringed. He felt both of his hands and legs were shaking because of the load but he managed to regain his balance after a few seconds.

And so the carrying began.

"I just hope Uncle Sasuke is not angry with me for carrying his daughter in a bridal style." Boruto thought to himself. his Uncle Sasuke was indeed an overprotective father, he was also a monster when it comes to dealing with guys who would try to make their advances on Sarada.

He sighed and shook his head. He really needed a good night rest tonight. But as for now, He was just going to deal on carrying his heavy teammate back towards the hotel.

What a good way to end the night.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	54. Arc 3: Phase 2: Prelude to Tenchi Bridge

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Sorry for the long wait, I took a break from writing to focus on school and studies, plus going on a continous writing which stretched up to 50 chapters, really makes you feel burnout and for several days, not a single idea came into my head. Although, thanks to some brainstorming, here's a new chapter.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3 Phase 2:**

**Chapter 16: Prelude to Tenchi Bridge**

Sarada groaned as her consciousness slowly came back from her long slumber. The first thing that greeted her were the rays of the sun that penetrated through the window of her room. It was kind of a natural alarm clock her for as she often tend to sleep by facing the window.

The raven haired Uchiha cringed as she immediately turned away from the brightness that greeted her. It took a a few moments for her vision to recover and the next thing she knew was that she found herself staring at the familiar ceiling of her hotel room.

"What?" Sarada thought as she slowly rose up from her bed. Her memory was somehow blank at the moment. She moved her eyes around the room and slowly began to realized that she was back in her room.

"How did I get here?" She muttered. She had no idea on what happened or transpired before all of this. It was really strange for her.

As she continued to moved her eyes and observed her surroundings, she immediately stopped right on a specific area of the room where a neatly folded sleeping bed and a familiar backpack were located.

Sarada blinked a couple of times as her brain began to process thus slowly bringing back some of the memories from yesterday." Boruto?" She muttered and mentioned her blonde teammate's name while grabbing her glasses and putting them on.

It was somehow puzzle game. She really attempted remember everything that happened but was unable to, until a certain backpack instantly activated her brain cells and in one swoop, the memories showered her mind like waterfalls.

She finally remembered on what happened yesterday. After dinner with the rest of the team, her teammate went outside to take his usual stroll and to enjoy the fresh air and she decided to follow him. She ended up locating him on a a nearby small river, resting under a lone tree and the rest was history.

What Sarada wondered was on how did she managed to get back into her room until she finally realized the most possible and only answer to her question which was that her own teammate carried her throughout that night. She widened her eyes in surprised and realization.

At the same time while having those thoughts, the door to her room suddenly slided open to reveal a certain blonde teen, who was the one the responsible for bringing her back the room.

"Morning Sarada-chan!" Boruto greeted with a smile." I never thought you would wake up this early!"

Sarada blinked a couple of times before opening her mouth." Boruto? What happened?" She asked.

Boruto gave a sighed." Well, I'm not really sure where to start but I guess during our conversation last night, you suddenly fell asleep right on my shoulder." He explained.

"Then that means?"

Boruto simply nodded." Yeah, I carried you all the way here." He said as he placed both his hands on his pockets.

"Oh." Sarada muttered under breath. She was starting to feel a little bit awkward about the situation right now. Not a single thing was coming to her mind right now thus leaving her loss for words except that she wondered if anyone saw her unconscious and being carried by her teammate during that night.

As for Boruto, he just sighed but gave a smile." Hey listen by the way, since you're awake now, maybe we can go outside and have breakfast, My stomach is killing me right now." He said while giving a slight chuckle.

There was a little bit of quietness that took over for a few moments. Sarada blinked a couple of times as her brain absorbed the information that her teammate had given to her just now. When she finally snapped back to reality, another question popped into her mind.

"So is it gonna be your treat?" Sarada asked, giving her hopeful and puppy eyes.

Boruto gave a sighed and nodded." Yeah, it's my treat, so hurry up and get dressed or else." He said.

"Or else what?" Sarada asked. She was a bit confused on this one. She wondered why the knucklehead was impatient and eager to go outside when they still have a lot of time.

It was another question that caused the blonde to scratched the back of his head with a little annoyance. He knew that he was in a race against time and he had little time left. He was glad that his teammate woke up this early but it wasn't time for slow poking. So he got straight to the point.

"Or else those buns would be gone in a matter of minutes."

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

Sarada wasn't really exactly sure on whether she should've just gave up awhile ago or continue the fight as she found herself almost being squeezed like a pancake by the masses of customers, who were insanely and currently flooding a bakery shop which sold Yakisoba Buns that her teammate was craving all this time.

Sarada was tasked to find seats for themselves while the other went on to buy the buns in the midst of the little chaos.

It was like a stuff of nightmare as if she was thrown in some kind of zombie horror movie where she found herself beginning to get overwhelmed and buried under the sea of customers. She tried to fight her way through but, it was too much as she was suddenly tripped by a random foot and was now on her way to the ground.

However, it was not until something unexpected happened. Sarada had already cringed and closed her eyes for a moment to braced for impact, only to be caught by an unsuspecting hand which belonged to the crowd.

"Careful there Miss." A male voice was then heard at the same time the Uchiha girl was save from falling.

Sarada immediately regained her balance and stood up straight. Her first thought was to thank the person that helped and caught her." Thank you so much for helping me." She then said while turning to the good person that helped her.

By the time, she looked up, she finally met face to face with a young man that she'd never seen or met before. He appeared to be older than her, specifically in his late teens to early twenties. He had medium dark brown shaggy hair, dark bluish eyes, and a kind smile. He donned a simple thin brown sleeveless V-neck shirt, gray pants and a pair of black sandals.

"Don't mention it." The young man smiled and said." What brings you here in this chaotic mess by the way?" He asked.

Sarada was quick to shook her head and raised her hands mid air." Uhmm, No, I was just finding a seat for me and my friend." She explained as pointed to her teammate who was somewhere around the crowd of customers. She was quick to deny that she herself was gonna buy the Yakisoba buns, which was on a promo today.

The young man raised both of his eyebrows and nodded." Oh I see, I hope you guys enjoy your meal then." He said." I should be going now." He added.

Sarada gave a surprised looked." You're leaving so soon?" She asked.

The young man sighed and simply nodded." Yeah, I really do." He said as he beckoned the raven haired teen to looked at his hand, which holding a plastic bag which contained a number of Yakisoba buns, that he slightly raised to get her attention.

"I'm just a humble traveller buying breakfast for his other fellow travellers." He added and gave a small grin." And I have to admit that it's a big world out there."

Sarada slightly chuckled." I guess It's a big world but I think you should hurry up or they'll be really hungry." She replied while the young man just simply nodded and smiled as he prepared to leave the area.

Although, The raven haired teen had one thing left to say." I'm Sarada by the way, what's your name?" She asked.

The young man stopped his tracks, giving a small smile from behind, he then sighed." You can call me Tensai." He said before fully disappearing from the scene.

From Sarada's point of view, she just stared at the brown haired young man, now known as " Tensai". There was something eerily mysterious about that person which to which she noticed and can't figured it out. She was left pondering with another mystery yet again.

"Sarada-chan!" A familiar voice was then heard calling her name.

Sarada then turned to face Boruto, who had finally gotten out from the crowd as he was able to finally buy his Yakisoba Buns and along with two drinks." Oh you're done buying already?" She asked.

A slightly tired Boruto simply nodded." Yup, I'm sorry it took a little while but I think we should go to the small park nearby the river and eat breakfast on the way there." He explained as he presented the plastic bag which contained a box that has a set of Yakisoba buns inside.

"It might be a better place than this noisy mess." He added as he was referring to the noisy crowd of customers that were still flooding the area.

Sarada didn't say anything, she just gave the blonde a nod and a blanked look which made the other teen confused.

"Uhmm, is something wrong? Are you alright?" Boruto asked. He noticed that his teammate was bothered by something.

Sarada immediately snapped back to reality. She shook her head and gave the blonde a smile." No, I'm fine!" She simply replied. It's a very long story by the way, so I might tell you along the way." She added.

"Oh, okay." Boruto said. He was really confused. What really happened just now? and How could it be such a long story?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Sai took a deep breath as he enjoyed the fresh air around him. He sat down on a cemented ground nearby the small river. It was also the exact same location where a certain blonde rookie used his time to enjoy the peace last night.

The young man from the Root division observed his surroundings for a little while. After a few moments He grabbed his bag, zipped it open, drew out a sketchpad and a pencil. It was an obligation for him to be inspired and that's why he was going to sketch out the forest and the small river in front of him.

He really enjoyed the silence that was with him right at the moment. He considered it as his only friend for years. He was not like the rest of everybody, He grew up as an orphan in a small orphanage with no goal in life. Although, He had this interest and talent in drawing which continued to grow until he was recruited, and with this newfound skill, a dream started to form.

A dream that would eventually fade away.

Sai did dropped his thoughts and continued on his sketching, He had just started and was now drawing the layout for the forest. He paid more attention to every detail, even including the small birds that were occupying the branches. He really had passion for this doing, so that he would even prefer himself to be alone rather than socialize.

Not too long, his thoughts began to flood his mind yet again. He thought about being a member of this team and the rest of its members. In fact, He was just assigned here to go as an undercover for the real mission that he had that was deemed extremely classified and he had to make sure that not a single one of them would noticed.

He never really cared about the main members of this team. To him, they were just hindrances to his goal, especially the Naruto person which he find very weird and annoying. He had no reaction except for the fact that he knew only how to smile or fake a smile. He was the master of that technique. He did gave a few of his cents to the two rookies who were assigned as observers in this mission, His only thoughts about them that they were just innocent and confused fellows who just throwned in the middle of this mayhem. Although, there was something about them that he can't figured out.

With another attempt, Sai dropped his thoughts once again and continued on. His goal was to achieve a sense of quietness and he wasn't going to be bothered yet again.

However, in a few moments time, it would return yet again with a final message. A strong gush of wind suddenly blew passed by the black haired teen which in turn removed the pencil from his hand and went right straight into his open back pack.

Sai had no idea on how to swear but he did narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he then turned to get his pencil back. By the time, he was rumbling the insides of his backpack, something caught his attention as he darted his eyes to a certain book placed neatly inside his back pack.

Without hesitation and wonder, He grabbed and drew out the certain book, which was revealed to be an old but well maintained picture book. For a few moments, Sai observed the picture, he just stared at before deciding to open it through the hundreds of pages, sketches, and drawings that he was responsible of.

Along the way, his memories started to flash in front of his eyes as he flipped every page of the picture book, and it reached to point where he found himself looking at a certain drawing of him and a certain white haired person that he considered as a brother.

The memories were too much and had overwhelmed as he immediately closed the picture book. He was mentally exhausted by just taking a look at the pages and he didn't want anything from his past to return to him. As he was about to put back the book inside his back pack, a familiar female voice then called him.

"Hey Sai!" The female voice greeted.

Sai immediately recognized the voice as Sakura's and he turned around to see the pink haired girl standing in front of him. He then made a surprised look, as he did not expect that the girl would be here. He felt a bit shocked as he was thrown into a situation that he was not used to. Awkwardness also started to grow inside of him.

He didn't knew what word to say or to reply, and because of the overall social pressure, instinct took over and he opened his mouth to say:

"Who are you again?"

* * *

"I gotta say this is one of the best things that I've ever ate Dattebasa!"

A very much hungry Boruto commented. He wasn't devouring his Yakisoba buns but enjoying every moment as he took multiple bites. It was like a piece of heaven that fell right straight towards his hands. He was surprised that this kind of bun existed in this time and besides the burger, this was his second favorite.

Sarada, who was also normally eating her bun, could only rolled her eyes as her blonde teammate continued to make lovestruck expressions of his favorite food. She wasn't sure whether to conclude if he was just overreacting or playing jokes right at the moment.

In fact, there was this limit on how long she would take things. If these things became too immature already then that how she will take things into her own hands. Right now, she was on the verge of exploding and after a few moments:

"Would you please stop doing that! It's quite embarassing, you're making me looked like that I'm babysitting you!" Sarada slightly exclaimed. In fact, it was her voice that caught the attention of the people walking along the pathway which led to the small park and river.

Boruto gave his trademark Uzumaki grin."Why not? plus you looked more like a librarian to me." He commented, while the other narrowed her eyes directly at him.

"Well, a cool arse librarian to be exact hehe." He added.

Sarada could only sighed back. In fact, she did try to apply for a job back at the Konoha Public library as a Librarian but since she doesn't have the enough credentials, she put that aside for awhile and to be honest, A librarian that kicks bad guy arse sounded good.

The conversation between the two continued as the knucklehead continued to bring more of his jokes to the tables while the Uchiha girl tried hard not to cracked at the jokes that he was giving to her. It was just impossible to laugh at her teammate's jokes.

On the other hand, Boruto enjoyed lighting up the mood, He really loved to make people happy and even in the darkest times, he would often try to find the lighter side of things. Although, he also had so many questions in mind, specifically about the other things that they're going to encounter in this mission.

"By the way Sarada-chan, Have you ever thought of what granny Miyuki told us? About the after life and stuff?" He asked.

Sarada raised both of her eyebrows in surprised." Yeah, what about it?" She said.

"Do you actually believed all that?" He asked.

Sarada paused for a little moment." Well, at first I was skeptical but something told me that she was really telling the truth if you know what I mean." She said." Do you believed her though?

Boruto simply nodded." Of course, I believed her, It's just that I noticed she was giving all the important details that we needed to know and she has yet to the truth behind those mysterious white cloaked people." He explained.

Sarada raised both her eyebrows." Oh, she never got the chance to tell it?" She asked while Boruto simply shook his head.

"What about the book from the library that you photocopied?" She asked." Does it contain information about those people that you're talking about?"

For a few moments, the blonde stared at the blank space, He scratched his chin while wondering if the book really told him the information that he needed until he remembered some of the important details and some useless details.

"Actually, It did contained information but the problem is that I sorta forgot to bring it along for the mission." He explained while scratching his head and grinning nervously.

Sarada could only sighed, of course her teammate was sometimes forgetful of his own things, she kind of already expected that to happen, and it really did it." So what do you plan on doing now?" She asked.

Boruto scratched his head yet again." Well, I have no choice but to go to Plan B." He said.

"Plan B?" Sarada asked.

Boruto gave a smirked." Yup, and it's quite simple to be honest." He explained." All we have to do is to wait as things will be unfolded right in front of our eyes."

"So that's your Plan B?" A skeptical Sarada raised an eyebrow.

Boruto simply nodded." Of course! I mean, Hima was right all along, If you really want an adventure, you gotta add the suspense and thriller in it!" He explained. He mean't that for an adventure to be awesome, it needed the mystery in it, which will make the person even more hooked into it.

Sarada continued to stare at the blonde for a considerable amount of time. She realized that the knucklehead would always get excited whenever an idea would popped inside his head.

"Well, suit yourself but I still prefer to have basic knowledge on a situation." She said while giving a small smile.

Boruto gave a little sighed." Oh come on Sarada-chan, It you give yourself to the spoilers then things wouldn't be interesting."He said.

The two finally reached their destination as they stopped their tracks. Boruto still continued to explain his side of the story. He mean't about the spoilers which were really a bummer.

"For example, Everyone doesn't know a lot about Yamato-sensei, but what if I tell you that He has a secret." He continued.

Sarada raised an eyebrow." What secret?" She asked.

"Remember, this is just an example, but what if I told you that He is some kind of creepy stalker that often hides behind trees and watches random people." Boruto explained as he pointed to the lone tree of the park where coincidentally a certain brown haired man was standing and watching someone from a distance.

"You've got to be kidding me dattebasa." Boruto muttered under his breath as he laid his eyes on the team's brown haired instructor who was watching three persons nearby by the river, who were revealed to be none other than Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

"What do you think is he doing?" Sarada asked her teammate.

Boruto simply shrugged." Beats me, maybe he really is a secret stalker." He commented. He wasn't sure about it.

"That's kind of creepy but let's just find out." Sarada said as they went to the lone tree to investigate further.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Donning his green jonin attire, Yamato stood behind the tree as he continued to watched the three teens from a few distances. He was pretty much aware that this was kind of a weird thing to do but he had no choice. He had to make sure that the three main members were getting along.

Accompanied by his trusty small telescope, He observed them as they seemed to be having a conversation right now. He hoped they were all getting along, He'd worked hard so far just to improved the team chemistry in this mission.

"Looks like my hard work pays off." He muttered and gave a smile. Although, Unbeknownst to him, two certain rookies were already watching him from behind.

"Uhmm, Yamato-sensei? What are you doing?" A familiar voice called his name and asked.

Yamato widened his eyes as he found himself being startled by a sudden voice. He immediately turned around to face Boruto and Sarada, who were just staring at him with very confused and weirded out expression.

"Crap! How do I explain this?" He thought. He really didn't expected this to happen and get discovered. Although, He just stood up straight and acted his usual self.

"Boruto...! Sarada ! I didn't knew you kids would be here." He said." Did you guys have your breakfast already?" He asked.

"Yeah, just awhile ago sensei." Boruto said." Uhmmm, are you trying to stalk those three right at the moment?" He asked as he was referring to the three main members, who were at the viewing deck of the river.

"Boruto!" Sarada raised both her eyebrows as she slightly exclaimed. She then gave the blonde a stern look." Is "Stalk" really the right the word to use?" She said.

"I'm not really sure Sarada-chan, you're good at words, maybe you can looked it up in the dictionary for me-ttebasa." Boruto attempted to reasoned out with the girl.

"Okay, you two please stop arguing." Yamato spoke this time. He had enough of the arguing." Yes, I'm trying to spy on the three right now not as a stalker but as an instructor that has great concern for their overall chemistry." He explained.

Boruto and Sarada gave glances at each other before staring back at the brown haired man with a confused looked.

"Uhmm, I guess you're doing a great but weird job?" Boruto said.

"Are there any ways that you could do besides just watching them? Maybe like try to talk and get to know them more?" Sarada added with a suggestion that really put the nail in the coffin.

Yamato sighed in defeat." Alright fine, To be honest, I'm not that good of a communicator or team leader or whatever you call it." He explained." But, I really cared for this position since Lady Tsunade assigned as instructor."

"I just want to make my first stint as instructor to be memorable." He added.

There was a few moments of silence that took over until Boruto and Sarada gave a series of chuckles which confused Yamato even more.

"Come on, Yamato-sensei you don't have to be like that because it's not you. If you really considered it to be your fear or weakness, then why not try conquering it." Boruto explained." I mean if Sai is socially weak, then I doubt that He would give up that easily."

"You really think I can do it?" Yamato asked.

Boruto simply nodded." Of course you can sensei! You can be like a real leader if want to be dattebasa!" He cheered.

Yamato felt encouraged as he felt this burning passion growing inside of him. It was like bringing the youth in him to served as his motivation. He then took a deep breath and smiled.

"I guess you're right, I can be the instructor that I wanted to be." Yamato said as he gazed at the sky while raising a fist mid air.

Sarada just stared at her teammate who's arms was folded around his chest and with a proud look. She sighed and gave the blonde a little shove at his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Sarada asked.

Boruto gave a grin." It's what I call the Talk No Jutsu." He said.

"Talk No Jutsu?" Sarada said as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yup, it's like a hidden talent that everyone is not aware of." He explained." It can literally really turn a bad person into a good person."

Sarada stared at the blank space for a moments, wondering if this Talk No Jutsu is really for real and she immediately realized that she had actually used this hidden talent on the former Akatsuki member, Sasori.

"Oh, now I understand." Sarada muttered.

"No wonder why the guy returned back to his own village." Boruto added as he yawned and stretched his arms freely in the air.

"Interesting." Sarada said as she nodded to herself. She had to admit that this was quite interesting to sat the least. Still, there was a question that came into her mind.

Could this "Talk no Jutsu" save the world?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"So tell me about your drawing, What is it all about by the way?"

Questions much like this were the things that Sai had been hearing for awhile now. Since the pink haired teen arrrived, he was hearing nothing but a barrage of questions or sometimes comments about his current sketch from the girl.

As time passed by, the forest and river that he was supposed to replicate on his sketch pad had took itself into a different direction and become somewhat of a strange abstract-like drawing accompanined by orange spirals that plague the sky. It was because of the social pressure that the deep recesses of his instinct took over his hand and continued on the drawing while he himself tried to converse with Sakura.

The only thing that He can do right now is smile and give short awkward replies.

As for Sakura, She only did her best to befriend the teen. In fact, she was also currently studying Psychology and emotions. So far she was beginning to believe that Sai could be an Introvert or just socially weak. So she continued to ask more questions.

"When you draw something, do you add the emotion in it?" Sakura asked.

Sai smiled." Of course not, I don't feel anything when I draw." He explained." Except for the fact that I just loved to the draw."

There was a moment of silence that took over the area, unbeknownst to the two, a certain blonde Uzumaki stood behind them.

"Make sense, no wonder you're a douchebag dattebayo!" A very familiar voice exclaimed.

Donning his signature black and orange jumpsuit, an annoyed Naruto stood from behind the two shinobi, his arms were folded, and was repeatedly using his foot to tap the ground. He also sucessfully caught the attention of both as they turned heads to him.

"Yamato-sensei has instructed us to gather back at the hotel for a brief mission meeting." He announced to the two while slowly walking towards them.

By the time he got there, He immediately took a look at the teens drawing and gave a digusted face." Ya know what? your drawing really sucks." He commented.

Sai smiled in return." Yes, just like your balls." He said which in turn irritated the blonde even more while the pink haired girl simply covered her mouth and looked away.

"Let's make this perfectly clear, If you really got a problem, why won't you say it straigh to my face dattebayo!" Naruto replied with his fist mid air." Do you really wanna settle this now!?"

Sai just sighed and smiled." You know it's a waste of time, and plus I really don't have an opinion on you or whatsoever." He simply said as began to pack up his things while a silent Naruto just stared at him.

Sakura also began to assist the teen on getting his things back to his back pack, it was also at this time when she noticed a small picture book which had a photo of a white haired boy." Who's this by the way?" She asked.

"It's my big brother, and this picture book belonged to him." Sai simply replied as he placed the picture book back into his back pack.

"He has a Big brother?" Sakura thought. She concluded that the teen was pretty much a mystery for now. To start things off, He had no surname, shows lack of emotion, and a mysterious past.

As for Naruto, He had only one comment on this.

"What the heck is he talking about?"

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

The whole Public Hot Spring Experience was indeed a very weird yet fun adventure. At least for the two time travellers, who were able to get themselves involved in spending more time with their young parents. No one had topped the charts other than prank attempt by Boruto and his young dad that went horribly wrong.

Although, other than that it was quite an enjoyable experience for them as this maybe the last thing before they head straight to the place where the storm lies.

"Thank you for staying! Please do come back again if you can!

These were the words of the staff that bidded farewell to the team as they prepared to depart the resort. It was kind of a send off to his or her own final destination, that's what the two teens from the future saw. It seemed like things appeared to be strangely scripted such as why the staff members were coincidently and perfectly aligned in a row? They looked as if they were telling them that they will end up dead soon!

It was kind of creepy and weird but a mission is a mission and they gotta face whatever is ahead of them. Of course they've encoutered so many strange things before, but couldn't this get anymore ridiculous in the future? It will probably.

Both knew that second part of the adventure is expected to be more on the serious side of things and it had just begun.

* * *

**An Uzumaki Girl's Life**

**Location: Village of Konoha**

Dawn had finally arrived once again. The once night sky had began slowly to give its way for the rising sun as its brightness began to bring back the day to the world again.

Himawari yawned as she stood at her apartment unit's balcony witnessing the sunrise. The coldness of wind breeze through her as she grabbed the hot cup of chocolate, which was placed on top of the balcony wall. She took a sip of the hot drink to erase the cold feelings that she was currently having at this moment.

"Best Hot Chocolate ever!" Himawari commented. She felt relieved as the feeling of warmth took over.

This was one of the things that the teenage girl often does during the morning ever since she was a kid. It was a bit obvious that she inherited the early bird habit from her one and only mom, who was a considered a morning person to begin with. Since then, it was already a part of her body clock.

The usual morning routine consists of the Uzumaki teen waking up earlier than the rest, having her hot cup of chocolate milk at the apartment balcony and lastly, cooking and preparing breakfast. Although, this time, the routine had changed and since the two were currently on their mission, she found herself just having her hot chocolate milk and then the rest is free time.

The new routine was bit new to her since she was the only person in the apartment, it was kind of a first time being greeted by a silent atmosphere that she'd never gone through before but it was alright. The lavender haired girl Uzumaki had already planned out on what she was gonna do while the two were away for their mission.

From the apartment balcony overviewing a good chunk of the village, Himawari moved her eyes around and observed the view of the she had right now. The streets were still quiet but were now slowly coming to life. The lavender haired girl gave a smile as excitement and adrenaline began to rise up from the inside.

She had been waiting for this time to do it and she was really gonna do it. What's a girl going to do when there's nothing else to do? Why not try changed the routine a little bit and put some energy and passion in it?

Why not bring back the Shinobi routine of training and improving again?

So to speed up her time, Himawari finished her hot chocolate milk and went back inside.

She knew that were things that still needed to be readied but she was going to managed the time. In fact, she had the time to do whatever she wants and she chose it wisely. Like her big brother, she was going to set up her own exercise routine, which was a good thing. In order to make this work, she needed to get that energy and passion which starts by getting herself ready.

Himawari raced back to the room and on towards a certain cabinet which her clothes were stored. She searched through the neatly ironed stash of t-shirts, shorts, and pants in order to find her training outfit.

It didn't took long as she was able to find the training clothes, which she was looking for all this time. Once, she found it, she wasted no time dressing up, preparing the necessary things that she needed and in several minutes, she was now ready.

All that she needed to do is to start the routine at any time she wants.

Along the way, the lavender haired Uzumaki thought of her big brother and her big Uchiha sister were here to join her but unfortunately, they were still away on their mission. She also wondered on how they were doing right now? Were they enjoying the adventure so far?

There were so many questions running around her head that she would like to entertain but she didn"t have time to dwell in them. The girl then proceeded to leave the room and headed towards the living room enroute to the only door outside. Along the way she passed by a certain book which was laying on the living room floor nearby the couch.

With an excited grin on her face, Himawari opened the door as the newly raised sun greeted her, it was a sign that things would be really fun. So with one last move by putting on her Shinobi Headband, the girl decided that it was finally time to start the day with fire.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	55. Arc 3: Phase 2:  Uzumaki Girl's Daily Life

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: The next chapter will be a continuation of the Tenchi Bridge Arc. This chapter will show the happenings back in the village while Boruto and Sarada are away for the retrieval mission.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**ARC 3 PHASE 2:**

**Chapter 17: Daily life of an Uzumaki girl**

**(Perfect Day By Hoku Playing in the background)**

Dawn had finally arrived once again. The once night sky had began slowly to give its way for the rising sun as its brightness began to bring back the day to the world again.

Himawari yawned as she stood at her apartment unit's balcony witnessing the sunrise. The coldness of wind breeze through her as she grabbed the hot cup of chocolate, which was placed on top of the balcony wall. She took a sip of the hot drink to erase the cold feelings that she was currently having at this moment.

"Best Hot Chocolate ever!" Himawari commented. She felt relieved as the feeling of warmth took over.

This was one of the things that the teenage girl often does during the morning ever since she was a kid. It was a bit obvious that she inherited the early bird habit from her one and only mom, who was a considered a morning person to begin with. Since then, it was already a part of her body clock.

The usual morning routine consists of the Uzumaki teen waking up earlier than the rest, having her hot cup of chocolate milk at the apartment balcony and lastly, cooking and preparing breakfast. Although, this time, the routine had changed and since the two were currently on their mission, she found herself just having her hot chocolate milk and then the rest is free time.

The new routine was bit new to her since she was the only person in the apartment, it was kind of a first time being greeted by a silent atmosphere that she'd never gone through before but it was alright. The lavender haired girl Uzumaki had already planned out on what she was gonna do while the two were away for their mission.

From the apartment balcony overviewing a good chunk of the village, Himawari moved her eyes around and observed the view of the she had right now. The streets were still quiet but were now slowly coming to life. The lavender haired girl gave a smile as excitement and adrenaline began to rise up from the inside.

She had been waiting for this time to do it and she was really gonna do it. What's a girl going to do when there's nothing else to do? Why not try changed the routine a little bit and put some energy and passion in it?

Why not bring back the Shinobi routine of training and improving again?

So to speed up her time, Himawari finished her hot chocolate milk and went back inside.

She knew that were things that still needed to be readied but she was going to managed the time. In fact, she had the time to do whatever she wants and she chose it wisely. Like her big brother, she was going to set up her own exercise routine, which was a good thing. In order to make this work, she needed to get that energy and passion which starts by getting herself ready.

Himawari raced back to the room and on towards a certain cabinet which her clothes were stored. She searched through the neatly ironed stash of t-shirts, shorts, and pants in order to find her training outfit.

It didn't took long as she was able to find the training clothes, which she was looking for all this time. Once, she found it, she wasted no time dressing up, preparing the necessary things that she needed and in several minutes, she was now ready.

All that she needed to do is to start the routine at any time she wants.

Along the way, the lavender haired Uzumaki thought of her big brother and her big Uchiha sister were here to join her but unfortunately, they were still away on their mission. She also wondered on how they were doing right now? Were they enjoying the adventure so far?

There were so many questions running around her head that she would like to entertain but she didn"t have time to dwell in them. The girl then proceeded to leave the room and headed towards the living room enroute to the only door outside. Along the way she passed by a certain book which was laying on the living room floor nearby the couch.

With an excited grin on her face, Himawari opened the door as the newly raised sun greeted her, it was a sign that things would be really fun. So with one last move by putting on her Shinobi Headband, the girl decided that it was finally time to start the day with fire.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

**(WAKING UP)**

**Location: Sarutobi Residence**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Loud snoring was all that a certain small cute crimson nine-tailed fox could hear. Kurama gave a puzzled face as he observed a sleeping, drooling, and snoring Konohamaru, who was still on his bed despite the efforts of the alarm clock which was already ringing like crazy.

 **"Should I wake the kit up**?" He asked himself before turning to the screen." **Do you think I need to?"**

It was like promise that had never been fulfilled or just simply been broken. The brown haired boy told him in multiple occasions that he will always wake up in the morning on time, but it seemed that things were a long way to go. It was like he had found himself being turned into living alarm clock or maybe the second one. It seemed that everyday had been like this since, and it's already familiar to him considering that he had been into this kind of situation before.

Kurama sighed." **Well if I don't, then He might possibly get into trouble again."**  He said to himself.

So it was finally decided as the cute nine-tailed fox, took a few steps towards the boy's head. Once there, he leaned for a little bit, directly near to the boy's ear. He then took a deep breath as he got ready wake the boy up as immediately as possible." Here we go." He whispered before fully opening his mouth.

" **HEY KIT, WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

The second alarm clocked through Kurama had finally sounded thus fully waking up the boy, who's eyes instantly opened wide like an owl. Konohamaru jolted up from his bed and not knowing that he accidentally pulled out an uppercut on the poor fox right in the face." Oh crap! I'm late again!" He exclaimed.

" **Oh that freaking hurts**." Kurama commented as he landed hard on the wooden floor for the hundredth time. This was always the thing what he gets for bringing himself and working so hard just to wake up the boy who cannot wake up all by himself.

As for Konohamaru, He was a bit busy searching for the alarm clock that he had set up last night. He knew that it just beside his head and he can't seemed to find it. Although, after a few seconds of processing his brain, He finally remembered and found it on the other side of his bed.

He immediately grabbed the alarm clock and to his shocked, it was already passed the time that he was supposed to wake up." Damn, I'm so in trouble for this." He said as he removed his blanket and slowly got up.

At the same time, He took noticed of Kurama who was on the wooden floor and was still feeling dizzy from the uppercut that he had sustained awhile ago." Good to see that you're awake Konohamaru." He said while forcing a smile.

"Kurama?" Konohamaru raised both eyebrows in confusion. He was a bit puzzled on the situation but didn't bothered enough to go deep down with his thoughts as he had only one goal in mind and that was to immediately dressed up, get ready and hurry up.

As for the still dizzy Kurama, He attempted to explained on what actually happened but he wasn't able to as the now fully dressed up brown haired boy from the Sarutobi clan, immediately suddenly grabbed him before he can say his first words.

"No time for explaining Kurama, we gotta hurry up or else I'll find myself in detention again!" Konohamaru said while carrying Kyuubi no Youko like a football as he zoomed pass by the dinner table, grabbed a piece of bread and headed straight to the door.

On the other hand, Kurama found himself being almost squeezed, and while stuck underneath the boy's right arm pit, he gave a sighed.

" **And I haven't eat my breakfast yet."**

* * *

**(SPARRING SESSION AND CONVERSATIONS)**

**Location: Konoha Training grounds**

It was a very light hearted and engaging morning at the training grounds. There were a certain group of individuals that were currently present at the said area. Right in the middle of the open field, Team Gai's Neji Hyuuga and Rock lee were currently engaged in a friendly sparring match, while from a few distances away, were the spectators: Hanabi Hyuuga and Tenten, who were yelling motivational words as if they were the boys' coaches.

"Come on Lee, You can do it!"

"Kick his ass, Neji!"

It was basically full of yells around the area. The two guys could only sighed and chuckled it off but although there also astonished on how these two girls were very much supportive of them and it was a good thing as that fueled the intensity of the sparring match even more.

Rock Lee gave a small smile." You know Neji, something tells me that this going to be a really good sparring match." He said while giving a high kick that directly went towards his teammate's face who was able to blocked it.

"Yeah, no doubt about it Lee." Neji smirked as he blocked the kicked against him. He then move swiftly and attempted to counter it with a strike which the other was able to avoid again.

Rock Lee replied with a smirked as he decided to go at his teammate and unleashed a series of combos which mostly consists all of his Taijutsu prowess. His speed was his major factor in the match which won him a lot of one on one battle. Although, the only one problem was that his leg, which was injured in the previous mission, still gave him a little bit of pain, but overall, he was good to go.

Neji, on the other hand, took on a defensive role. Similar to his teammate in front of him, he would mostly go towards the offensive side but as of now, he wanted take a different route and found himself learning on how to counter the attacks and find a way to end the game with one move even though he knew that it was going to be impossible.

* * *

For the meantime, the two teens traded roles, with Rock Lee switching into the defensive side while Neji going at the offensive role and then vice versa. A sparring match much like this was already the usual to them. It was first taught by their sensei, who also valued the physical combat skills and reflex and by doing this often, it made things sure that they were on the right path.

The ending was left open to the audience to wonder. They were not sure who will have the last laugh or last move but it was sure a heck of match. For Tenten, she was just really enjoying the scene. She had to admit that she's still improving her Taijutsu while her teammates' were already way above her but she wasn't going to give up yet.

"So who usually wins the fight?" Hanabi, who was beside her, asked.

Tenten gave a smile." Well, it's like an alternate thing, Neji wins on the first match, then the next day, Lee took the W and then the next day, Neji wins again and then vice versa." She explained.

"Oh I guess that's cool." Hanabi raised both eyebrows and nodded." It's like an endless series of rematches."

Tenten nodded." Yup, and in fact I did tallied the points and number of wins and loses." He explained." Yesterday, Neji lost by a small margin but I have a feeling that he is going to get his W today."

"Oh you mean like that?" Hanabi asked as she pointed to the scene of the sparring match.

Tenten then turned her head and was surprised to find her bushy brow teammate, who was almost at the ends of the ropes but was able to recover from the barrages of combos that the brown haired Hyuuga gave him.

"Well, that was a close one to be honest." Tenten gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, looks like those are the best of friends." Hanabi commented.

Tenten nodded." No doubt about it, when it comes to sparring matches like this, they do really get along and have fun." She said.

Hanabi simply smiled and nodded. A memory suddenly came to her and she remembered the sparring matches between her and her big sister. It was a series of competitive but friendly matches but nowadays, it was all but a rare thing.

At the same time, Tenten had released a question towards the younger Hyuuga." So how's the sibling relationship thing so far?" She asked.

Hanabi sighed but smiled." Well, to be honest, it still in progress but I'm glad to say that things are on the right track." She said. She would go on to explained that the three Hyuugas were on paced to have a family outing today after all these training sessions.

"I'm glad to hear it, I hope you guys enjoy your family outing." Tenten smiled and said." By the way where it will be held?"

Hanabi stayed quiet for a little while and gave a smile, she was the one that decided on where it will be held and it was going to be a surprised." Well, let's just say that the outing would be a surprised for a certain someone." She said.

Tenten raised both eyebrows." Oh, okay And I guess that surprised would for Hinata, and speaking of her, where's she by the way?" She asked.

Hanabi smiled." As of now, Big sis is with her team and doing their stuff I guess." She simply explained.

"Looks and sounds like what their team would do." Tenten commented as the two chuckled.

"You know I noticed a few things about your big sister." Tenten said as she remembered the last times she met and conversed with the older Hyuuga girl.

"A few things?" Hanabi asked.

Tenten simply nodded." Yup and I think there's more, but from what I noticed, she is more confident now than before." She said." Plus, She rarely stutters now."

Hanabi blinked a couple of times as she just stared at the older brown haired girl before shooking her head to reality." Oh yeah, I get what you mean, she really had a personality upgrade." She said.

"You sounded like as if this was the first time you heard it." Tenten said. She was wondering on why Hanabi looked so surprised and a bit new to the news.

"Well, maybe I'm just tired." Hanabi gave a small grin.

Tenten simply nodded and continued. "In fact, I'm quite surprised that she also wears a different outfit at times." She said. She would then tell that she saw the older Hyuuga girl wearing this beautiful and simple dress, when she passed by the public market weeks ago.

"Yup, she goes to the market to buy the ingredients for lunch or dinner, kinda like how our mom used to do when she was still here." Hanabi explained.

"Well, I guess she's following her footsteps then." Tenten said." In fact, she went to visit me not too long ago and gave me some of the food she herself cooked and they're delicious! " She added.

Hanabi gave a small smile." Well good to hear that, big sis makes the best dish in town." She said.

"I gotta say that you're really lucky to have a big sister like her." Tenten commented while the other girl simply smile and nodded.

"Let's just don't let Neji be too much overprotective of her or something might happen." She added."

Hanabi nodded." Yeah, I understand." She said as she turned her eyes back to the middle of the field where the sparring match was held and was now finally over.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Rock lee was breathing heavily in and out as he dropped to the grassy ground in defeat. He never thought that he would lose this time again to his teammate." You're getting faster Neji." He commented.

Neji simply smiled and walked up to his bushy brow friend and offer to a hand to helped him get up." Well, I guess all that training really paid off." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." Rock Lee said as he chuckled along." I guess you'll be taking the number one spot for awhile."

"And I hope that you're leg gets a full recovery soon." Neji said as he finally helped his teammate recover from the ground.

"By the way Neji, Can I ask you something?" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Neji said.

"Well, It's about Bolt, you know the rookie that was assigned during the previous mission." Rock Lee said." Do you think he is fast and strong too?"

Neji stayed silent for a little while, He quickly remembered the Uzumaki siblings, his nephews from the future." Well, I'm not really sure because I haven't seen him in a battle or match before." He said." Why do you asked?"

"I just wanted to know more about him, I got a feeling that he is not just rookie if you know what I mean." Rock Lee explained." He might be a prodigy."

A small smile formed around the Hyuuga's lips." Yeah maybe." He said.

"A-And by the way!, I think his little sister too is a prodigy!" Rock Lee added. He was a bit hyped about the Uzumaki siblings or Maybe it was just his Youth side fueling him up.

Neji could only sighed at his bushy brow friend. Although, he thought about the siblings, especially Himawari. How were they doing nowadays? Have they fully adjusted? There were so many questions forming around his head and the only thing he can do is pay the guys a visit.

"I hope they're fine."

* * *

**(A PERFECT DAY)**

"Isn't that what I thinked it is?

"Isn't that Himawari?"

"You looked awesome Himawari-chan!"

Those were the words that the lavender haired teen heard as she passed by the shophouses of the village. It was kind of surreal for her as if everybody knew her, and in fact most of the people from those shops were. She could only smile and waved at them back, even the some of the kids tried to catch up with her but couldn't as she was just too fast for them.

"Bye guys!"

Himawari said to the kids, who were just energetic as her and she never looked back. As of now, She had one goal in mind and that is to go to a certain place that she usually goes to almost everyday. She then took the familiar route which will led her to the public market in about minutes time.

Himawari really liked to take power jogs in the morning, and that is when she has the time. But this time, she was kind of adding this to the routine which was very much successful to say at least, and the morning power jog would be really boring if it weren't for the obstacles ahead of her.

There were actually three of those obstacles that she had to face before the reaching the finish line. Himawari smirked as she went right through the heart of those obstacles. The first one obstacle involves traversing through stretches of alleyways around the village. It was something like of those Parkour games, where one had to aim to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible.

To Himawari, she just smiled and calmly took the challenge, she dodged and avoided most of the complex things ahead of her in the alleyways. One such thing is trying to passed through stacks of abandoned furniture that had been turned into walls all over the years and a a little obstacle of avoiding stray angry dogs around the area. There were actually a lot of obstacles and the lavender haired teen managed to passed them all.

When she got out from the alleyway, she then immediately entered the second obstacle which was to simply get passed through the growing number of crowds as the day continued on.

"Looks like, I'll just take this easy then." Himawari thought. There was really no reason to speed this all up, and considering that the crowd was growing, she decided to heat the brakes for awhile and continued by doing the slow jog along the way.

It was at the same time when the Uzumaki girl unknowingly passed by two certain individuals, who were also walking along the streets as of now. Those two people were none other than Konohamaru and Kurama, who were on their way to their own destination.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Kurama widened his eyes as he stopped his tracks for awhile. He felt a familiar energy or aura which belonged to a certain person that he can't figured out, that passed by them. The fox moved his crimson eyes around the growing crowd and he attempted to find the source.

He would later sighed in a disappointment as the familiar energy slowly faded away.

On the other hand, Konohamaru found himself confused and wondering on why the fox had suddenly stopped his tracks and began looking amongst the crowd.

"Hey something wrong Kurama?" He asked.

As for Kurama, He decided to just let it go and turned back to the kit."  **Nah, I'm fine, It's just that I thought I saw someone from the crowd** " He explained."  **Someone that I somehow knew."**

Konohamaru blinked a couple of times before replying." Oh I see, I didn't know you had a friend here in the village?" He asked.

Kurama could only sighed."  **Nevermind, let's just moved on."**  He said." We still have time before you find yourself late again."

"Oh, you're right about that! Let's go then!" Konohamaru said.

As the two continued on their journey, Kurama was still left wondering about that familiar energy. It was like the energy somehow wasn't from this time and that really blew his mind a little. There was this hope that began to grow inside of him and he thought that the other might have survived and been living in this time line.

* * *

( **MORE INTEL)**

**Location: The Clinic**

"I got some interesting news for ya."

With one eyebrow raised, Miyuki, who was sitting in her desk, observed the tired-looking Showtaro, who had just came back from the Pure land and accompanying him is a sealed enveloped with a document inside, which he was holding right at the moment.

However, it was not the envelope that she spoke about." What happened to you? You looked as if you survived being grilled alive." She commented and the way she really voiced her concerned.

Showtaro just gave a nervous grin. "Yeah I know, I did what all I could to be invisible from them." He explained." So far, I'm still in one piece." He said while sighing in relief.

It was a good thing that nobody was noticing his actions, many still thought of him as still being part of the council or maybe as one of those low profile employees and it was good thing for his boss as he can act as the second eyes towards the Pure Land. As for Miyuki, she really cared for her friends and assets and she would always advice them to be careful whenever they go back there.

"So what's this document all about." Miyuki asked as she examined the sealed enveloped.

For Showtaro, a sweat can be noticably seen dropping from the side of his head. He was a bit hesitant to give the document at first and was also nervous to reveal it with his own words. He figured that it would be best for the woman to know the information by herself.

It didn't take a few seconds as Miyuki immediately opened the envelope and took out the documents inside. The documents were revealed to be several papers and which discussed about the happenings in the council and especially the enemy's plans.

She didn't wasted any time as she immediately read the documents contents which discussed three important news. The first news that she'd learned was about suspicious movements amongst the council as there has been a ongoing discussion about changing the the main system of ruling, which was in its current state of democratic rule. The reason for the changes was that everything waa going nowhere.

To Miyuki, it was all to suspicious. The plan was basically to changed the current governing system into some form of an authoritarian one and by doing this, Ammendments are going to have to implemented to make way for a new constitution and laws. So in simple terms, His goal was to be the new leader under the guised of legal ways, which was a clever thing to do.

"Sounds like a move that he would do." She commented.

The second news that she'd learned was about the Otsutsuki clan. It seemed that there were efforts to search for the clan's missing princess. Most of everybody have no clue where she was located but the clan had already sent its investigators to find the long lost heiress. Only a handful of people knew where she was exactly located, and that includes Miyuki herself, who was the one to oversee her sealing on the new moon, a long time ago.

"So do you think freeing her from the moon is a part of his plan?" Showtaro asked.

Miyuki simply nodded." Yes, that was his plan all along since from the beginning, He even used the Black Zetsu, which was basically Kaguya's will and spy to set up a long chain of events that will eventually lead to her release." She explained.

"So the only way stop all of this is track that Black Zetsu guy and stop him first?" Showtaro asked.

Miyuki nodded." That's just a part of the bigger picture." She said." He's not just the only one that has to be stopped" She paused for a little while." There's the Akatsuki, the other people that had been turned into pawns, and his henchmen."

"Oh, I kind of forgot that part." Showtaro said as he scratched the back of his head.

Miyuki just sighed as she then proceeded back on to reading the final document in a form of a letter from the council itself. When she read the letter, her eyes widened in disbelief." Is this is some kind of joke?" She asked as she gave the duck a look.

"Well, I woudn't call it a fake news either." Showtaro said." What you're reading right now is true." He explained. "They're giving you a warning, and if you exceeded your leave, they will have to summoned you back to the cage if you know what I mean." He said.

Miyuki could only held her forehead in disappointment and annoyance." You've got to be kidding me, are they crazy!? I just filed a leave about a couple of months ago!." She said. She wondered on what in the world happened this time. She really disliked the way how those people from the council act and boss around and after all these years, they still haven't changed.

"Just calm down Miyuki, everybody knows the council is a lost cause, they're just a bunch of people who cares for themselves." Showtaro said. There was really no choice about it. They had to face the consequences.

"I know that, although are there any news about those henchmen?" Miyuki asked.

At the same time, Showtaro widened his eyes as he finally remembered what he was going to say." Oh yes! I almost forgot about to tell you that one of them is on the move." He said with serious tone in his voice.

"Wait, so you finally managed to tracked one of them down?" Miyuki asked.

"Well sort of, one of our assets managed to tracked one down in the forest and near a bridge known as Tenchi." He explained." I guess that's where the blonde kid and his friend are going to right now."

Miyuki nodded in understanding." Hmmm, I guess you're right, Maybe you should go there and keep on eye on the two kids for awhile." She said." They need the guidance on their mission and on how to deal with them."

Showtaro simply nodded in agreement." Of course Miyuki, I'll be there as soon as possible." He said. Looks like another mission is upon yet again and this time, it was in the human world.

"Be careful." Miyuki gave a smile.

Showtaro replied with a nod and as he was about to leave the place, he immediately remembered a question that he was going to ask.

"Uhmm, Miyuki I wanna asked you something before I leave." He said.

Miyuki, who was gone back into her daily paperwork, then looked up." Yeah sure, what is it?"

Showtaro then took a deep breath first before releasing his words." Well, do you feel comfortable in that appearance?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you asked?" Miyuki raised both eyebrows and said." Is there something wrong the way I looked nowadays?"

Showtaro then immediately shook his head." Uhmm, No there is nothing actually wrong, but I just I kind of forgot on what your real form looked liked." He said. He only remembered pieces of vague memories which shows a mysterious beautiful young woman.

Miyuki just sighed and smiled." Well if that's the case then, I'm sorry that you've forgot all about it, but I'll tell you that It will be really scary for idiots who dared to take me out. by themselves" She explained.

"Oh well then, I guess I should be going now." Showtaro said as he headed to the open window and left the scene.

"See ya around."

As for Miyuki, she gave a little smile. She was also a bit surpised when he asked her about that subject, but that was way back in the past and she has moved on from all of that. Right now, she has to focus on the game first and try win.

* * *

 **(UNEXPECTED MEETING** )

After going through all those obstacles and passing all of them. It was alright to say that Himawari had finally arrived at her destination, which was the Public Market. With sweat all over her head, she immediately took her headband of and placed it inside a plastic which she brought for the journey.

Himawari wiped all the sweat around her head using her trusty small towel. She was just preparing herself yet again for another time at the market. She needed to buy something, which was basically ingredients for supper later on and she also didn't want to be smelly when she enters the place.

So after preparing herself for a few minutes, she was finally ready and entered the market with her goal in mind.

By the time she entered the market, she was then greeted by the growing masses of customers. The lavender haired teen then checked her time and soon discovered that two hours had already passed since she began her power jog.

"Looks like this will be another long morning in the market for me." Himawari thought to herself. Although, it wasn't considered to be a problem for her since she already has the experienced to be in places like this.

So another adventure in the market began.

"Let's see here." Himawari said as she checked her list of ingredients that she needed to buy. "Looks like we'll be doing veggie stew with fried salmon for dinner." She added as she then headed to the vegetable section first.

There was a reason why she would buy the ingredients for dinner only. Basically, it was that she had planned on eating lunch outside for the first time in awhile and since her big brother and adoptive big sister were on their mission, why not?

Himawari walked through crowd and passed by the other sections of the wet market. Along the way, she saw a mother and daughter walking along the areas of the market. She gave a smile as it brought the feelings of nostalgia yet again. She remembered those times when she was little, where her mom would often take her to the market to buy ingredients.

It was kind of surreal for her to be here right now. The atmosphere and ambience was so perfect, and it wasn't a coincidence.

After immersing herself with nostalgia, the Uzumaki girl continued on, not knowing that she had finally reached the seafood section of the market. " Well, I guess it can sneak in first." She said. She was supposed to head to the veggie section although, she found herself in a different area and the veggie section was a few blocks away from here.

So the Uzumaki teen did what she had to do and proceeded to the section where the salmon was located. It was also at the same section where the seafood vendors that she met and made friends with were stationed.

"Hey Himawari! Good to see you again!"

"You looked wonderful today!"

Comments much like that were often to enter the girl's ears whenever she enters the place. She really appreciated the greetings and her secret was simple. Stay Positive and Humble all the time as she engaged a conversation with a certain vendors

"May I have 2 pieces of Salmon?" Himawari said as she placed her orders.

"Coming right up!" A seafood vendor young man said as he prepared and cut off the salmon's meat, while engaging a conversation with the girl.

"Haven't seen you in awhile lately, what were you up to?" The young man asked.

Himawari gave a smile." Well, I was assigned on a mission with my big brother and friend, and I think it took one full week before we got home." She explained." But, it was worth the journey, you're really gonna loved it, Genzo!"

"Oh I see, so you're one of those Shinobis now huh?" Genzo asked.

Himawari simply nodded." Well sort of, I was assigned an observer and I'm still considered rookie for your information." She explained.

"Then I wish you the best on your Shinobi career, I heard they often go to dangerous places." He said.

"Well, that's a part of the whole process, you really have no choice but to go through it." Himawari explained. Trust me, it's not easy being a Shinobi if you're planning to be one."

The young man gave a small chuckle." I understand, but I guess we'll see in the future." He said as he handed the two pieces of salmon, which was contain inside a plastic bag." Here you go."

Himawari grinned." Thank you very much." As she also offered the money to the young man.

It was also at the same time when the young man spoke yet again and told the short haired teen about the happenings in the market while she was away.

"Ya know, there was this beautiful girl that had been coming here in the market for quite sometime now, and at first, I thought it was you but not really." He explained with a slight chuckle.

Himawari raised both eyebrows." What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well, she really looked a lot like you except that she has longer hair and she even has the same hair color as you!" The young vendor informed." It led me to think that you girls are from the same clan or somehow?"

Himawari gave a puzzled looked." What do you mean by clan?"

"I heard that she belonged to the clan with that cool white eye ability or whatsoever." He said.

Himawari then widened her eyes surprised." You mean the Hyuuga Clan?"

"Exactly!"

There was a moment of silence that took over. It was impossible to think that the young lady was her mom. She heard first hand from her Aunt Hanabi that her mom was shy and not a type of person that would go to the market and buy some stuff. From what all she knows, there were a lot of long lavender haired girls from the Hyuga clan, not just one. So it was really impossible for that person to be her mom.

Himawari then went back to reality and smiled." Well, I guess so but I really need to go, see ya around!"

"Take care." The young vendor said.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

As the day continued on, Himawari then proceeded to the vegetable section. She walked along these small pathway filled with customers. The atmosphere had finally reached its peak as the place began to get morw busy as ever.

"Alright, next on the list is onions, gingers, and veggies." She thought while looking at her list.

She tried to keep her mind occupied from the thoughts of that certain person that her friend mentioned not too long ago. She tried to shrugged it off as just a random person that she didn't know.

"Come on! Get hold of yourself." Himawari annoyingly thought to herself as she continued on.

After several minutes of walking, she finally reached her destination. The familiar scent of the vegetables was proof that she was in the right place. Himawari then smiled as she took the few steps towards the stalls. Although unbeknownst to her, there was a certain individual heading towards her direction at a fast paced.

"Woof!"

That was the first thing that the Uzumaki girl heard when she was then tackled by a huge white furry dog that almost put her to the ground.

"Woah!" Himawari immediately regained her balance as the huge dog began to act playful with her." Easy there boy, you're really hyper today." She said as dog continued to playfully barked at her.

"Slow down Akamaru!"

At the same time, a female voice was then heard calling out the dog and there was another person heading towards her direction. It took short while as the person finally arrived at the scene.

It was teenage girl to be exact, she had long lavender hair, bangs, and was wearing a light pink shirt, light grayish skirt which stretched all the way to her ankles, and a lavender colour coat covering them all together. She had this warm and bright aura that shined all throughout.

"I really apologized for what happened." The girl said and she mean't it.

"No, it's okay, He's actually playful." Himawari said as she patted the huge white dog, who was trying to play with her.

"It's my friends do actually, I'm just taking him for stroll when he suddenly took off to somewhere." The girl explained."

"Oh I see, what's his name by the way? He really looks so familiar." Himawari asked.

"His name is Akamaru." The teenage girl smiled and said.

Himawari smiled." Well, that is a really cute name for huge dog." She chuckled." Oh, and my name id Himawari by the way." She said as she formally introduced herself while at the same time, looking up only to meet a very familiar face which really surprised and shocked her.

On the other hand, the teenage girl simply smiled as she offered her hand to the Uzumaki girl."Nice to meet you Himawari."

"My name is Hinata."

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading Chapter**!


	56. A3 PH2 : Journey to Tenchi Bridge

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: Looks like the Tench Bridge incident is finally steps ahead. This chapter will tackle Boruto and Sarada's journey to the bridge along with the team.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Phase 2**

**Chapter 18: Journey to Tenchi Bridge**

**_"Sarada's Diary Log"_ **

_"Being in this journey and this mission is both a blessing and a curse for us. A blessing because it felt like the old times, when the team was still together. A curse, because we were still not familiar with the places that we went by during the journey. It was like a new world for us, and we were just only our way to the Tenchi Bridge, which looked very way different back in our time._

_"I have to say that there is a big difference, that I recently noticed, during the mission. I noticed that the traveling aspect was more harder and longer than I thought, compared to our time when traveling itself was made easier because all of the technological advances made for the transportation. Although, that's a different story, we're in the past so we really have no choice but to adapt._

_Moving on from that, the mission is still in progress, after the team's vacation-like experience back at the public hot spring resort, we were finally back and now continuing on the journey to the Tenchi Bridge, where according to Sasori, his asset was supposed to meet him exactly at noon. We really don't know the asset's true identity but something tells me that it will not be a good meeting. Since this was considered an A-S rank mission, we really had to be careful from now on._

_Going back to my thoughts, I've been recently thinking or rather envisioning scenarios on how would it be like meeting the younger version of Papa and my mind kept repeating the same thing all over again, Was it true that he was a very different person? Was he really that bad according to Mama?_

_So far the only few things that I can depend on is none other than the stories that Mama told me. Stories about the past, that I considered very much useful on this mission and journey. I'm not sure about Boruto but, I guess he has the same thoughts as well._

_Another thing that I took note of is what Miyuki had told us days before. She really didn't go in exact detail but she had warned us about the enemy and their watchful eyes. Who knows what they'll be like or what would they looked like but we have to keep our guard and be alert for the meantime._

_We just have to focus on the mission for awhile."_

* * *

**(JOURNEY CONTINUES)**

"Do you remember when travelling around the coutryside was much easier than in past?"

The first voice was finally heard in the midst of the windy silence but only to the two time travelling teens themselves. Something had just came up into the blonde's mind, while he was observing the country side, and nearing of that stage of the journey, he was able to start a conversation.

Sarada's ears raised up as she caught her teammate's voice and then turned to him." Easier? You mean travelling easier because of the advance mode transportation back in our time right?" She said.

Boruto simply nodded while giving his teammate a small smile" Yup exactly! Although, if you try to look back, you start realized that the many trains in our time really helped a lot of travellers, especially Shinobi like us going on missions." He explained.

"I see your point Bolt, but we are in the past and it's a different story, Most of the country side is still in its underdeveloped state." She explained." I'm sure modern trains would be invented and developed in the near future, but I guess not in this timeline."

Boruto blinked and gave a small chuckle." Well, I guess in twenty years or so" He said." Then we might ride those trains again." He said.

"Are you guys talking about that cool steam engine machines that travels to far places?"

A familiar voice had entered the conversation and it was none other than Naruto himself, who had overheard the topic that the two rookies were talking about not too long go. The teen himself was interested because he had seen an actual train before.

"Uhmm, Yes I think so" Boruto was the first one to reply." Have you rode one before?" He asked.

Naruto simply grinned." Yup! I did rode one, but that was a very long time ago." He said. He would then go on to the explained that it was 2-3 years ago when they were assigned to escort an actress, playing the role of a action princess of a movie, who turned out to be a real and actual princess in real life.

"Then during that mission, we rode this kind of moving machine which turned out to be a "train" and I was really stoked about it Dattebayo!" Naruto continued with a grin. He still remembered those good old days when everything was seemed to be fine.

As for Boruto and Sarada, they just go with the flow while the future seventh Hokage told them more stories about the particular mission. They were somehow really enjoying the company of the blonde, who was surprisingly a good story teller and entertainer. They realized that this was how Naruto appeared and acted towards to the people, that he felt comfortable interacting with. It was like interacting with a happy kid near

"And so that's how we rescued Ms. Yukie-chan and saved the day." Naruto paused as he finished telling his story." I know it's corny but that's how I saw it, so yeah hehe." He gave a little chuckle.

"It's actually kind of cool to be honest, to be able to summarized all that in one go." Sarada spoke this time and commented.

"Ya think? I'm so flattered Dattebayo!" Naruto replied with grin while scratching the back of his head." I guess Sakura-chan would like to tell her side of the story." He said as he turned eyes towards his pink haired teammate.

"Hmmm, that seems strange, She's really quiet today." Naruto wondered.

"Is she okay?" Boruto asked.

Naruto sligtly nodded." Well, she is fine but sometimes she's having this occasional headaches which I can't figured out." He explained.

"Headaches? I thought they were gone, when did those headaches start appearing again?" Sarada asked. She was surprised when she heard about this.

"Not too long ago, although I think she is just stress and tired." Naruto said. His tone of voice immediately changed from bright to gloomy. He was a bit concerned for his teammate as two straight missions in a row seemed to have an effect on her well being.

Sarada nodded in understading. She began to observed her young mom from behind and gave a slight worried face. Was she really alright? How was she? She remembered her being alright back at the tea house, except for a moment when the headache appeared again and she became dizzy and held her head in pain for a bit.

She really need to monitor her young Mama from now on.

* * *

**(LITTLE FOREST)**

The travelling throughout the countryside part was finally over, the team had reached the next stage of their journey. What was once a beautiful view of vast greenfields just awhile ago had been slowly changing into a place run by a lot of trees.

The sounds of the wind rustling through the trees acted as a signal or message that they arrived at the forest, which was welcoming them with open arms. Yamato observed his surroundings, thinking which way or route should they take later on. They were still on the main road for now.

"So which one is the right route?" The brown haired instructor thought to himself. He was slightly moving his eyes all around the place, looking for that area where a shortcut was located that will lead them immediately to a small open field in the middle of the forest.

"Need any help Yamato-sensei?" The voice of Naruto was heard.

Yamato slightly turned around to face the blonde." I'm fine, It's just that I'm locating an area where a shortcut is located." He explained.

"A shorcut?"

Yamato simply nodded." Yes Naruto, It's been a long time since I've been into the Tenchi Bridge." He said." Maybe that particular area is now overgrown by trees."

It was kind of a surprised for the rest of the members, that the brown haired man himself had been into the bridge before. The only problem was that it was years ago and the man had already forgotten on what the spot actually looked like.

"Well, I'm afraid to say that we have to take time to search for that spot." Yamato said as he was about to instruct the rest of the team to assist him on searching for this spot where the shorcut was located.

Unbeknowst to the man, a certain Uchiha girl had secretly tapped into her Sharingan and was able to locate the spot in just a matter of seconds." Uhmm, Yamato-sensei, I think the spot is that way." Sarada said as she pointed to a certain distance.

The rest of the team turned their heads towards her. All of them except for Boruto, where surprised to hear that she finally found the spot earlier than expected.

"You mean that way?" Naruto asked.

Sarada simply nodded." Yes, the area is just ahead, so we need to pass a few distances to reach there." She explained." It's only a walking distance to begin."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence that took over for awhile before Yamato broke the silence and spoke." Now I remember, She is right, the shortcut is just a few blocks up ahead." He said as he turned around and continued the journey.

Naruto and Sakura gave glances at each other before continuing and following the man, Sai gave a few moments to observed the girl before going as well. As for Boruto, the blonde just gave his teammate a pat on the shoulder and nodded at her.

Sarada just sighed and gave a small smile." Phew! That was a close one." She commented.

The raven haired girl had apparently immediately and quickly used her sharingan to locate the area in order to speed up the process and mission. She knew that showing off her clan's eye in front of everybody could have drastic effects on the timeline. Although, it was for the best and she was able to get away with it.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It didn't take too long enough for the team to finally reached their destination and locate the area where the shortcut itself was located. Surprisingly, it was not overgrown as expected and the shortcut was revealed to be an entrance to a certain forest.

"So this is the shorcut?" Naruto asked. He was wondering why everyone was just staring at the certain direction.

Yamato simply nodded." Yes Naruto, this is indeed the shortcut that I'm talking about." He said." It's quite surprising that the place hasn't changed a bit that I thought it was finally been blocked by all of these overgrown grass.

"We better moved on now." He added as the he continued on and headed straight to the forest itself.

He was then followed by Naruto and Sakura at the same time while Sai was behind and also ahead of the two rookies.

Boruto stopped his tracks as he noticed that his raven haired teammate was not moving and only standing at her spot. The blonde immediately went to the girl with confused eyes.

"Hey Sarada-chan are you alright?" He asked.

Sarada gave sighed and a small nervous smile." Of course, I'm fine Bolt, It's just that no dark creepy forest can stop me on this mission." She said. In truth, she was a little bit scared that she remembered a time when she, accompanied by Boruto, entered a a famous horror house which had a forest setting and this really creeps her out right now.

"Oh come on, you're better than this! You've been to a lot of places like this and you managed to get through all of them Dattebassa." Boruto said." I'm sure that no creepy dark forest will stop you, Sarada-chan." He tried his best to motivate his teammate.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Boruto added.

As for Sarada, she gave the blonde a smile and a nod. Her teammate was the best at motivating people to overcome challenges and she doesn't see any reason on why she shouldn't continue on. She then took a deep breath for a moment and continued on.

"Alright, Let's do this!"

* * *

**(LITTLE FOREST)**

It was like entering a new place to begin with. The rays of the sun could barely get even through the huge trees that stood tall and dominated the entire area of the forest. It was not only that, the team had been traversing the forest for quite sometime now and there were hardly any signs of the right way out.

Yamato had instructed the rest of the team to stay together in order everyone not to get separated or get lost. It was always a part of team traditions, in situation like this, hostile forces could be anywhere.

"Stay together team, this is only temporary." Yamato announced while leading the rest. He was quite confident that the rest were ready and mature enough to handle situations like this. They were born and raised to be hardened Shinobi.

Moving on from the brown haired man's perspective, It was something different on what was happening right now. It wasn't the results that he was expecting and he was very much unaware to what was happening to rest of the team right now.

A few walking distances from behind, Chaos or rather a series of freak outs had plague the young group. Aside from Sai, who was normally walking and catching up with Yamato, things had been a bit adventurous and humorous for Naruto, Sakura and the two rookies.

In a synchronized manner, it started with the two blondes telling the girls some jokes to lightened up their mood and give them confidence as they traversed the forest. It was all going well at first until it slowly turned into some kind of a teasing scare fest. Naruto didn't meant harm when he teased his teammate about ghost, which led to a small series of pranking jumpscares, which also led to the blonde getting accidentally smacked in the head by the pink haired girl and almost getting knockout unconscious.

As a result, Sakura had no choice but to assist her teammate along the way.

As for the two time travellers, their experience in the creepy forest was more in the real side stuff. Boruto, on the other hand began to cheer his teammate up all he can just to keep her mind occupied from being creeped out in the forest. This attempt had a successful but short run. It was all going well when a spider appeared from a random tree startling the two especially Sarada, who had fully freaked out.

Boruto was about to calm her down when he was unexpectedly grabbed and carried off by a freaked out Sarada like a sack of rice blasted off the scene just to escape a very confused spider, who just coincidentally was there and crossed paths with the two.

All those things happened beyond Yamato's awareness, by the time he decided to turned around to check on the crew, he became confused as he saw the two girls assisting both exhausted blondes.

"Are you guys alright?" Yamato asked.

"Yup, we're fine sensei!" Both blondes replied in unison as they gave a grin.

* * *

**(SETTING UP CAMP)**

Several Hours had already passed since the team entered the forest.

it was not all the humorous side of things that happened during their journey through the forest. As the team finally reached the end point of their little forest experience, they arrived at a small open field.

This was already expected by Yamato himself, the area was mostly used by some travellers to set up their own camps. Since the afternoon had arrived unnoticably during their time inside the forest, it was a good and practical idea to set up their camp in this empty space of lot.

Yamato stopped his tracks and observed the area for a few moments." Looks like we're on the right place." He thought to himself.

"Uhmm, Yamato-sensei? Aren't we going to continue on?" Sakura asked. She was wondering on why the brown haired instructor wasn't moving on.

Yamato then turned around and said." I apologized for not telling you guys early, but we are going to set up camp here for awhile."

Set up camp? but we only have a limited amount of time to reached the bridge, Sensei." Naruto explained. He was also surprised, they really can't waste time right now. They need to be at the bridge before the spy reaches it first.

Yamato just sighed but smiled." Just calm down and don't worry, the bridge is just up ahead." He replied much to the surprised reactions of the rest.

"Up ahead?, you mean the bridge is just a few blocks away?" Naruto asked.

Yamato simply nodded "Yes, and so I was saying that we should set up camp here so that we can plan and prepare on what's ahead." He explained." Remember, it also could be a potential ambush by the Akatsuki themselves."

The rest of the team just nodded in understanding while their main instructor proceeded with his next plan. He walked a few steps facing towards the middle of the field. He then took a deep breath before forming a hand sign thus performing his own signature jutsu.

**"Mokuton: Four Pillar House!"**

Yamato said in the midst of a windy silence. At the same time, the ground began to shake for a little bit, and in the middle of the small field, a series of huge woods began to erupt from the ground on towards the sky. It soon began to take shape into a large two storey building complete with a Konoha symbol displayed on the middle of the entrance.

The rest of the team just watched in awe as they found themselves staring at their new camp house. Reactions were mostly coming from Naruto and Sakura, who were very much amazed on what their new sensei can do.

Meanwhile, the two rookies were having their own thoughts about it.

"This is quite cool, I never knew Yamato-sensei can create a house with a nice design." Boruto commented." How does this Mokuton thing work again?"

Sarada nodded." Well, it's quite simple, I read about that in a book and the Mokuton works By sending chakra into the ground, the roots of the plants are converted into raw materials. This technique allows for a building to be constructed, by forcing accelerated growth. The size and shape of the building are taken from the user's imagination or memories." " She explained.

"Wow, talk about a natural conversion." Boruto commented as he continued to observed the huge wooden house.

Sarada continued." And by placing tags around the house, the user creates a barrier, making it impossible for the enemy to detect it and allowing the user to "camp" in peace." She said.

"Well, better than having those CCTV's back home." Boruto commented." If only this house has "WIFI" then we could really camp in peace dattebassa."

Sarada just sighed." Oh come one Boruto, We're twenty something years in the past, the Shinobinet or Social media doesn't exist yet." She explained. As much she wanted to have her timeline's treasure, she didn't have any choice but to live without it.

"Hey at least, you got the smarthphone, maybe we can watch your saved movies or whatever is inside that memory storage." Boruto pointed out. At least they can enjoy for awhile.

Sarada sighed yet again." Suits yourself." She said as she took out her smartphone, which really didn't belong or supposed to exist in this time, and handed it to her teammate.

Boruto immediately grabbed the smartphone and started to take a photos of the large two storey wooden house.

"Well, might as well save this into the memory box." He grinned.

Sarada was just shaking her head, but still she couldn't stop the millenial side from coming out from him. There were things from the future that still remained with them.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

"This totally awesome Dattebayo!"

Sounds of praises and amazement were heard inside the huge two storey wooden house. It was none other than the blonde knucklehead himself, Naruto Uzumaki, who felt as if he was seeing the best thing that he had seen, even though it was just a big house made of wood.

"I wonder which room will I be in?" Naruto wondered. He was just all over the place like a little kid.

The excitement was really there and the others could only stand there and watch him explore the place like a happy go lucky kid. Sakura was just sighing and shaking her head off even though, she was already used to the blonde for a long time. Sai didn't bother to care, while Boruto and Sarada were amused to see the future seventh Hokage like that.

"And I wonder what the rooms will looked like?"

It was all full of expectations and hopes for everyone to have their own room. Although, all of those was single handledly shut down by Yamato himself, who told the rest of the group that all of them will be staying in one room since the huge two storey house only had one room to begin with.

As for Boruto and Sarada, they took the time to explore the place for a bit and gave their own feedback of the house itself.

"Well, at least the house itself had a lobby which is cool for me. I always wanted a lobby for a house." Boruto commented while checking a sign that says "Welcome Team Yamato."

"The interior the design is top notched! I wonder why Yamato-sensei didn't took his career on being an architect or an interior designer, he's really creative when it comes to those." Sarada commented as she shared her feedback.

"That's what I call another mystery to solve, Sarada-chan hehe." Boruto joked while the raven haired girl just gave the blonde a looked and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to test me knucklehead?" She asked, while placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at her teammate.

Boruto just gave an Uzumaki grin in response as he then tapped the girl on the shoulder and headed for upstairs, where the others had finally settled.

"Last one to reach the room will sleep without a blanket hehe." The blonde mischeviously said while heading upstairs.

As for Sarada she took a few moments just to stare dumbfoundedly at the blonde before realizing on what is happening.

"What the heck Boruto, you knucklehead!"

* * *

**(BRIEF MEETING)**

Settling down was always the easiest part for the rest of the team. Naruto was the first one to settle down. With his trusty back pack he immediately laid down on his spot which was coincidentally beside Sai's spot, who was unpacking his things.

Once the blonde laid his sight on the black haired teen, he gave an annoyed face and immediately scrammed off from his former spot to where Boruto's spot was located. Sakura was a witness and just sighed all the way. She was right that the guys were still bitter towards each other.

Boruto, on the other hand, was busy organizing his things and his sleeping bag when he noticed his young dad heading towards his area." Yo Naruto what's up!" He greeted.

Naruto grinned as he placed his backpack on the wooden floor." Mind if I take this spot?" He asked.

Boruto simply nodded. "Sure man, what's the fuss all about?" He asked while his young dad just beckoned him to looked at Sai.

"Oh I see." Boruto said." I guess the rivalry is still there?"

Naruto just smirked as the blonde fully relaxed himself on the wooden floor with his back pack acting as a pillow for his head.

Boruto secretly sighed and shook his head. He really had no choice but to see this teen version of his old man. The Uzumaki pride was up there and he didn't have the power to handle it yet, he's just gonna have to go with the flow.

Meanwhile, Sarada who had finished preparing her sleeping bag was currently at the pink haired girl's area. As promised, the raven haired Uchiha had went over to her young mom to check to see if she was okay and to also start a conversation with her.

"So I heard from Naruto that you were having those headaches again." Sarada asked, giving a concerned face.

Sakura, who was still unpacking her things gave a smile." 'Thank you for your concern Sarada, but I'm alright now." She said.

"Oh, great to hear that." Sarada said." I guess you're pretty much exhausted during the journey." She said.

Sakura gave slight chuckle." Yeah I know, all that walking really gave me the headache of my life." She said while her raven haired counterpart smiled.

"By the way though, may I asked about those headaches?" Sarada said.

"Sure, what about it?" Sakura said, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Well, when and how did the headaches started?" She asked.

For a few moments, Sakura stayed in silence, she was trying to recall on when did the headaches started ravaging her head. The only thing that she can recall was that headaches started appearing not too long ago, when she began to have strange dreams of a pink haired woman and a raven haired man that she wasn't able to recognized. It was just a mystery to her that certain scenes from what appeared to be coming from another life, began flashing in her dreams.

When she did told the raven haired teen about it, it only gave more questions rather than answers. It made the mystery more deep to solve.

By this time, Yamato's voice had interrupted the conversation as he suddenly called the rest of the team to gather in the middle to have the meeting started.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It was often an unofficial tradition for a team meeting to be held. Once the rest had settled down. Yamato had everyone gathered as soon as possible to discuss their plan for tomorrow. They needed all the time they have to carefully set up. It started with Yamato asking the pink haired kunouichi for more intel about the spy that was supposed to meet Sasori at the bridge.

"I really wanted to ask about him sooner." Yamato said." But, I promised yesterday that I wouldn't talked about "work".

"I think now is the time to tell me everything on what you know about Sasori." Yamato added."

"I have a file from the sand village about Sasori but I need to know his mannerism, the way he speaks, his attidude and character." Yamato said." I wanted to make sure that the spy won't get suspicious and be convinced."

"Since, you're the one that has met and seen him after all." He added.

Sakura simply nodded." Yes sensei." She said.

As the plan was taking shape and form, the two rookies were listening from behind, Sarada actually wanted to share some of her ideas for the team plan but was held back by her blonde teammate, who told her to observed and dissect the plan carefully. The goal was for Yamato to be disguised as Sasori, and during the meeting with the spy, he will try to gather intel on the exact whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Remember, This plan is just a remote possibility." Yamato said." You three will wait for my signal, if anything goes wrong then we go to the next plan which you three will come out from your hiding spots and proceed to the bridge." He explained.

"Yes, Sensei." The rest of the team agreed in unison.

The atmosphere in the room slowly became serious. Everybody had a feeling that they were in for a chaotic fest tomorrow. Yamato also told everyone that the other purpose of this mission was to also capture the target as well.

"Since, this will be a delicate mission from now on, then I will be make the first move." The Captain of the team added. He knew the limits. "If the second plan comes into play, the three of you will follow the buddy system."

Naruto raised both eyebrows in confusion." Buddy system?" He said." Oh you mean that system!? Of course, I remember it Dattebayo!" He gave a chuckle while scratching his head while Sakura can be seen sighing off.

"Naruto and Sai will team up and be stationed at their areas, while Sakura will be near the area to further monitor the events." Yamato added, ignoring the blonde's laughs.

Naruto, of course, was not surprised but however disappointed. He didn't want anything to do with the black haired teen, although he had no choice but to agree and cooperate before narrowing his eyes at the teen.

When Yamato finished talking to the main trio, he then turned his attention to the two rookies who were just carefully listening to the conversation.

"As for Boruto and Sarada, I have to apologized but, you two will not be involved in the main mission, it will be just too dangerous." Yamato said, much to the surprised of the two rookies. He then continued." However, you two will be assigned to scout the area tomorrow to check if the coasts are clear, understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" Both of the rookies agreed. They already expected that to happened that way. The only thing that they can do now is wait.

Yamato simply nodded." Alright, now that we have discussed all the topics, you all can have your rest."

* * *

**(WONDERING)**

Night time had arrived once again. The moon shined brighter than ever while the cold wind swept through the trees of the forest. A certain teenage blonde stood on the grassy grounds of the small open field, accompan him, was his one and only raven haired teammate.

"I really can't believed we're benched again." Boruto commented. He was not disappointed nor frustrated, but amused and bewildered to know that they were put into the sidelines again.

Sarada sighed at her teammate." Well, just to let you remember Boruto, but we were in fact assigned as observers by granny Tsunade to begin with." She explained.

"Yeah I know that, I was just wondering if we're really gonna stay being observers forever." Boruto replied, with a little bit of quietness followed after.

Sarada was about to say something when her teammate continued to speak.

"But then again, I kinda like being an observer." Boruto added." It's like giving you a a motivation to prove and a unique adventure from a different perspective." He explained. He mean't that in a position like this, one can focus on the other things and explore more.

"A different perspective?" Sarada asked." You mean't by focusing and finding out more about the mysteries and such." She clarified, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, something like that, since old granny Miyuki told us about this worlds that no one has been before, I would really like to try and go this worlds for a change." Boruto grinned, a little excitement covering his face.

"Well, I'm not really sure about that, but wherever you go, me and Himawari will always be there to support you." Sarada said as she gave a smile.

A small playful smile formed around the blonde's lips." Even if it mean't by going to the Pure Land as well?" He said.

Sarada's eyes instantly widened in shocked." Pure Land? You don't mean by-?" She was about to finish her sentence when she was cut her teammate who bursted out laughing.

"Oh come Sarada-chan! I really didn't mean't going there by literally dying." Boruto said." What I mean't is that Old granny Miyuki will somehow take us there for a field trip or something." The blonde explained. He really didn't want literally die and go there, He was too young.

Sarada gave a sighed." You had me worried there for a second." She thought to herself. She really didn't like the sound of that even though it was just a joke.

There was a little silence that followed, before Boruto spoke again.

"You know, I'm starting to see on how Kami really cared for the world." He said as he turned his attention to the beautiful night sky, which surprisingly has something unique at the moment.

Around the beautiful night sky, the stars glittered in its glory and along with the moon, a majestic aurora began to appear. The aurora itself glowed with peace and hope to anyone who would see it right at the moment.

Sarada also turned her attention to the night sky and gazed at the aurora. It felt as if Kami was really there to listen. The raven haired teen had been wanting to pray or talk to Kami if she really had the chance. She was more of a logical person, but at times, she would eagerly go to her spiritual life and try to raised her faith up.

If she really had the chance to talk to Kami, then she would thanked him for protecting them throughout the hard times that they've been through.

Her only wished for now is for this mission to go well and finally save her young Papa.

As for Boruto, he turned to his teammate and noticed that were tears slowly falling from her eyes. The blonde sighed but smiled as he went up to the raven haired girl and comforted her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, once he met her eyes, he then drew out a handkerchief from her pocket and gently removed her glasses.

Sarada just stared at him, while Boruto wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. As moments passed by, the heaviness faded away, a small smile formed around her lips.

"Thank you Bolt." She whispered

Boruto simply nodded and smiled." Don't worry, we're going to get through all this, no matter what." He assured the girl that everything was going to be alright.

It was yet another good ending to an exhausting day. Both of them knew that they had a little short time of rest and this maybe the last stop for them before entering the storm itself tomorrow.

It was also decided that enjoying and gazing at the night sky was a much better thing to do right now.

* * *

**(A GATHERING)**

"Looks like nothing has change since I've been away."

Amongst the vast forest and an unknown mountain location. A male human figure can be seen standing on that very mountain top, He wore a white robe along with a hood which concealed his face. He stood there for the meantime while expecting their arrival.

He stared at the vast land overseeing the different villages including that of Konoha. It was just a matter of time before the plan will be implemented and executed. After all, everybody in the organization deserved the credit for contributing and volunteering. They all seemed to be committed than ever.

It was like something that he would call as working together for the first time since?. Even though many of them had different personal goals to achieved since joining, they were altogether on fulfilling the dream that would trample all dreams.

The wind continued to grow stronger and all of a sudden, he felt a number of presence from behind and it only mean't one thing that the others had finally arrived.

In a blinked of an eye, a group of people appeared in front of him wearing the same white hooded clothing that he had. These people appeared in different physical aspects. Some were tall and some were short but all of them had different personalities to begin with.

There were about nine members as expected and they were all present.

The main leader of the group then observed the other members as they began to speak.

The first voice from the group was then heard. A voice coming from an young adult girl.

"You know, before this, I landed on a messed up pig farm!" She said, with sassiness and annoyance in her tone of voice. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

A second voice then followed. A voice coming from a young man and it was just beside her.

"Hmmm, Why do I feel like I'm going to laugh at any moment?" He said, with a cool moronic tone of voice.

"Geez, says the guy who barely doesn't do anything much." The first voice sarcastically replied, pointing at him. She really didn't like his laid back attitude.

"Hey, you know it's a rude way to point at people!" The second voice exclaimed, while there was no response from the first voice that followed.

"Quiet please!" The main leader calmly said, as the rest of the members stood straight and prepared to report.

"Everything is going as a plan, all we need to do is just to closely monitor the events unfolding." One of the members in the group spoke. A voice of a man said.

"Good." The main leader said.

One by one each of the members started reporting, giving their updates and situations of the events. Their task was to monitor specific groups of people or individuals at hand. They have to make sure these events happened as manipulated. One such event was Kazekage's capture and extraction of the one tailed beast, Shukaku which was sucessful. Although, one has to make sure that the other small details such as people that were supposed to die, must die.

Although, a member, who was assigned to monitor the event, had something different to say in her report. She reported that there were these unknown trio of teenagers, that were part of the rescue team sent to rescue and retrieved the Kazekage back and these three individuals, at least one of them, somehow managed to saved a life that was supposed or mean't to be taken.

"And what about these three newcomers?" The main leader asked. He was surprised and hadn't expected that there were three new individuals added on the event.

"I'm not really sure, but it will take another investigation to find out more about them." She explained.

The main leader nodded in understanding." But have you kept tracked on them?" He asked.

"Yes, and looks like two of the three, are part of the mission regarding the Uchiha boy." She added.

"Alright then, thank you for informing." The main leader said as he then turned his attention towards the rest.

"For the meantime, you will return back to your respective assigned tasks and wait for any new orders to be announced." He explained. He was dubbed the second in command. He was just following orders and instructions.

"Excuse me, but if may I asked. What about the three main leaders of the Akatsuki?" One of the member's asked. He was referring to the blue haired woman, The red haired Uzumaki and lastly the masked man member of the group. Those three were the toughest ones to closely monitor.

There was silence for a brief moment until the leader spoke.

"Don't worry I will be the one to handle them in the future." He replied." But for now, all of you stick to the plan." He paused.

"And now will that said and done, You are all dismissed. You may go and perform your assigned task." He instructed.

When he finished his briefing. one by one, the rest immediately disappeared in a blinked of an eye. Only two remained in the scene, the leader in command of the group, and the young hooded woman.

"You've been really busy lately." She said as she slowly walked up towards him, while the young man just kept silent.

"Are things been too much for you?" She added, although there was still no response from the other.

There was a brief moment of quietness that followed before the young woman spoke again.

"So how is she? Are you planning to visit her? " She asked. She gave a little concern.

The young man formed a small smile underneath his hood." Don't worry, I know she's alright." He finally replied. It's been a long time since he had seen his little sister, who has probably grown up since he last saw her years ago.

With that, He returned and gazed back at the night sky, followed by moving his eyes onto a specific location where a familiar bridge can be seen up ahead.

"Looks like there's going to be a lot of work to do."

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter :)**


	57. Arc3: PH2 A Little Adventure

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 17. The next chapter will focus more on the Tenchi bridge Incident. This also has to be the longest chapter I've written so far and I tried to experiment a little in the chapter and put some of the ideas that I had in mind.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Phase 2**

**Chapter 19: Little Adventures**

It really had to be most shocking and awkward situation that the Uzumaki teen had been into. She hadn't thought of this or expected for this moment to happened and it was really happening in front of her eyes. With one single move, she looked up and saw the person, who probably had the most impact in her life.

"My name is Hinata." The phrase really strucked through her heart and mind. The familiarity of the voice, it was indeed belong to her mom but younger.

Right in the midst of a noisy and lively public market stood a beautiful lavender haired teen, a bit older than the Uzumaki girl herself. She had that smile which can lit up the mood of every person and it indeed made a strong effect on Himawari herself.

The Uzumaki girl was left frozen, her mind was going all over places, her emotions racking up as she didn't knew whether to cry, laughed, be happy or just be confused. It was all going to the mixer at this point and producing different results.

As for Hinata, She was kind of confused as the teenage girl just stood there with a face that she would described somewhere between the lines of "Shocked" and "Amazed". This was the also the first time that she had met this girl and she felt as if she had seen her somewhere before.

After a few moments of meddling with her thoughts, Himawari was able to summoned the confidence thus she opened her mouth and began to say her first words since being in a frozen state." Uhmm, I-It's r-really nice to meet you, Mo-Hinata, Hehe" The Uzumaki girl said, as she gave giving a nervous chuckle, while slightly waving her hand.

"And I thought I was the only one good at stuttering." Hinata thought to herself. It somehow felt as if she was looking at a mirror and talking to herself.

"It's good to meet you Himawari" Hinata replied, as she offered her hand as a sign of a new friendship being established and considering her sudden newfound confidence that she was able to make friends.

As for the Uzumaki girl, she was a bit nervous at first, but something just gave her the confidence to push herself and act as she stretched out and shook hands with her young mom. She had to admit that it was kind of weird making friends with her.

"This is really weird." Himawari thought to herself. She can feel awkardness around the atmosphere right at the moment and in the midst of all these busy ongoings, a plan was being made to escape her current situation.

It was like she was thrown into an ambush in disguised, the moment really caught her off guard, and she was forcibly stucked in this situation, which she never expected in the first place.

"So I guess you are picking up ingredients is it?" Hinata asked, as she immediately noticed the plastic bag containing the other ingredients that she had bought.

Himawari simply nodded." Uhmm, yes, the vegetable section is actually my last stop before I go back to the apartment." She said, as she then instinctively continued to her goal of picking up the vegetables that she needed to complete her recipe.

"Oh I see." Hinata said. She was being observant this time, watching the teenage girl, who was choosing and picking up the right quality veggies." Looks like she knows her veggies." She then thought to herself.

For a teenager like her, Hinata was amazed on how this girl was doing right now. She can sense the responsibilty in her right away. Although, putting that aside, question slipped into her mind, processing it, and sending it to her mouth.

As for Himawari, she had just finished buying the vegetables that she needed before being called by her young mom once again.

"Uhmm, Correct me if I'm wrong but you said that you lived in an apartment?" Hinata asked.

Himawari was a bit surprised by the question, but she just sighed and chose to answer her question." Yup, and we're new and just moved into the village, by the way." She said. She would then go on to explained that she lived in an apartment with her big brother and sister for the past months since they moved here.

That her big brother and sister were just accepted as rookies in the world of Shinobi and were currently on a mission right now thus she was the only one left alone for awhile.

"Oh." Hinata simply nodded in understanding. She was surprised hear and learned that a young teenage girl like her is all living alone in an apartment and that really bothers her in a strange way.

Himawari just smiled all the way as she continued to explain." It's alright, I'm kinda getting the hang to it if you know what I mean." She said, as the opportunity finally came into her the next moment." By the way, I really need to get going, I guess I'll see you around?"

It was finally the moment that Himawari was waiting for, she was going to be finally out of this awkwardness and all she had to was just simply walked away with a farewell smile. Although, fate has something in store for her once again.

Right after she said that she was going home, something unexpected suddenly interrupted in the form of roaring sound from her stomach.

**_(Stomach growls in hunger)_ **

As if the world was finally ending, Himawari gave a little cringe, she soon placed her hand on her stomach area and gave it a little squish in hopes of stopping it's demands. However, it won't stop and still continued its whining.

The Uzumaki girl just sighed and gave a nervous grin." Uhmmm, I'm really sorry about that, I haven't ate that much this morning hehe." Himawari explained, as she now was scratching the back of her head.

There was a moment of silence that took over before the Hyuuga Heiress gave a little chuckle and then smiled." Oh I see, then how about we go eat first, I knew a good place where you can fill up an empty stomach." Hinata explained as she offered her help.

As for Himawari, she could only nod and gave a smile. There was really no other choice besides the fact that she was going to eat breakfast with her young teenage mom, and that she was gonna get to know her more.

Hinata had no problem of helping to those in need, especially a girl that almost looks exactly like her but with shorter hair. She recalled her little sister and cousin talking about a certain girl that they were gonna introduced to her recently, and she had a feeling that this teenage girl in front of her was the one.

She then gave a smile and said."

"Don't worry, It's my treat."

* * *

**(CLASSROOM)**

Konohamaru groaned as he gave his best to stay awake yet again. Another battle between him and sleepiness began in the midst of a class lecture. His eyes kept shutting down as his consciousness was fading away at the same time. It was only a matter of time before he finds himself snoring already.

Another thing is that he was seated in the front beside his one of his peers, who were also in the same situation as him. So it was like a race on who was gonna fall asleep first. The only good thing was that no one was noticing them, even Iruka, who was doing his lecture, thought that they were focusing on the lesson because their eyes were big and intense.

Although, in a short period of time, the good thing began to slide down to the bad case scenario. Everyone was losing their battle to their own sleepiness and in a matter of moments, they were in the brink of dropping their heads on their own tables, when an unexpected saviour came to the rescue.

"Oh come on, I gave all my effort for this thing." Konohamaru commented before he finally entered his sleeping state.

Kurama was a witness and just beside the boy when all of this was happening. He had apparently been observing the rest of the boys for quite sometime now before finally deciding that it was enough and he had to do something before everything goes haywire.

So without wasting anytime, the cute nine tailed fox raised his cute hand-like paws aimed towards the boy's lap. In his mind, the fox started a countdown from number's one to three and after the countdown ended, he finally performed his move by slamming his hand on the boy's lap as hard as any former juubi can.

Konohamaru's eyes widened and his consciousness sprung back up. He felt a little bit of pain as if someone had used a very hot pan and placed it on his lap. He finally gave a yell as a sign that he had fully woken up.

"Man, that hurt!"

The boy exclaimed, waking up the rest of his seatmates from their slumber. He also garnered the rest of everybody's attention including, Iruka himself, who was having a drink from his water bottle and suddenly spitting it out as he was suddenly startled by the boy's exclamation.

The rest of the class turned their eyes towards Konohamaru before bursting out of laughter not to insult of him but because it was just a natural funny chain reaction to see someone yell causing the other person to spit his water out.

Konohamaru didn't said a word as he just stayed quiet amidts of the loud laughters. He then instinctively darted his towards Kurama, who was just beside him, to know if he had something to do this.

Kurama just gave an apologetic smile and a peace sign."  **Sorry Kit."**  He whispered. He really had no choice but do it and it was for the best actually.

Konohamaru just gave the fox a small smirked and sighed. He was beginning to understand that he had saved his life somehow and a detention too.

"Thanks Furball."

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

**Location: Football Field**

It was always the usual stuff for Konohamaru to be hanging out around the field. Specifically, the boy was not on the field itself but at sidelines where a lone tree was located. The tree itself served as a natural shade and protection for the boy from the heating rising sun.

It had been awhile since the sleeping incident that almost led him to detention. If it wasn't for Kurama, he wouldn't be here right now. When the food break began, the boy headed straight for the fields as it was perfect hangout because of the fresh air and atmosphere. Now, he found himself resting on the lone tree while eating his snack, which was revealed to be a tuna omelette sandwhich, along with pineapple juice contained in a small carton.

It was just quite snack break all throughout, this was often part of the routine almost everyday for the boy. In fact, He didn't knew most of his other classmates, since he was ahead of them. The boy was already a Genin and taking part in missions, although, he had to return back to the Academy to catch up with a few subjects that he wasn't able to take before he graduated. The Academy stint was alright for him, he was playing for the soccer team and established a few but important frienships with the other kids such as Kenta.

Konohamaru gave a little chuckle, he immediately remembered the incident that happened just awhile ago back in the classroom. It kind of reminded him on what he used to do not too long ago and now that he's a certified Genin, he really had to let go of his previous antics from the past.

 **"Hey are you alright Kit**?" A familiar voice asked.

Kurama rested under the shade of the tree and was also beside the boy. He was on the verge of taking a short nap when he heard chuckles coming from the boy which broke the flow.

The boy turned towards him and responded with small smile." Yeah, I'm fine, I just really can't believed I made Iruka-sensei spit out his drink." He said.

Kurama gave a little chuckle."  **Well, I really had no choice Kit, that's what I did to save you from being in detention again."**  He said.

"I guess you're right, maybe I'm not the only one who was sleeping at that time." Konohamaru said. He was referring to his seat mates, who were beside him.

Kurama just gave a smile, he actually felt good helping someone even though it ended in a comical way. For a thousand year old fox like him, he didn't quite have that sharp memory to remember the things that had change, but there were changes that he specifically took notice for the passed days.

The first thing was that everybody wasn't bothering about a small nine-tailed fox roaming the academy grounds. Second, they were more into the cuteness and where there's ever a chance, they would often cuddle or play with him. Third, they have somehow not realize that he looked exactly similar to the big bad fox that attacked the village not too long ago.

Those three mysteries continued to baffled his mind until to this very day. Although, putting that aside, he was glad to have this chance to lived a normal life once more.

"Hey, Kurama?" The voice of Konohamaru was then heard calling him.

" **Yes Kit?** " He then turned his attention towards the boy.

"Have you ever thought of your family?" He asked.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in confusion."  **What do you mean by Family?"**  He asked.

"Well, Do you missed them?" Konohamaru simply said.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over. Kurama didn't expect a question to come out from the boy's mouth like that. Why would he asked such a question?

" **Uhmm, I'm not really sure how to say this but yes, I really do miss them."**  He said."  **Why do you asked?** "

Konohamaru just shrugged." It's just came into me, It's not that really important actually." He explained." I just wanted to know if you have the chance to see them again, would you take that chance?"

Kurama sighed, the memories started to flashed before his eyes. The Kit and family, they were the ones that really gave him a sense of belonging or basically gave him the peaceful live that he always wanted.

He fondly remembered the Uzumaki girl, who would often play with him.

 **"Why not? I would definitely take that chance**." Kurama said." **Is it because you're always wondering if you would ever them again?"**

Konohamaru gave a chuckle." I actually don't know, But if I ever had the chance to see them again, I guess..." He trailed off along the way. The boy wasn't really sure on how to react if given the opportunity.

"I guess, I will just act casually like any person will do." He said and finished his sentence.

 **"I know that feeling Kit, just relax okay?"**  Kurama said as began to chuckle.

Konohamaru gave a confused face." Uhmm, what's so funny?" He asked.

Kurama just continued to chuckle. The boy was similar to Naruto in many ways and he was beginning to realized that he was given this second chance to re established a connection with a kit like him in the form of Konohamaru. Although, this time he was going to be extra careful and not be the harsh person that he was before.

" **Nah, It's nothing Kit, It's just that I have this friend, who's in the same situation, and he kinda reminds me of you."**  Kurama explained.

"Really? I hope your friend is living a happy life." Konohamaru said. He could only wished the best for any person, who's in the same situation as him.

" **Yeah, I hope so**." Kurama added. He was now thinking about the Kit, He really hope that kit had found peace somewhere above the clouds.

As he was about to continue his words, the boy beat him to it.

"By the way, there's going to be a festival held today, You wanna go check it out later on?"

Kurama just stared at the boy for a few moments before finally opening his mouth.

" **A festival?"**

* * *

**(BREAKFAST TALK)**

"This is the best thing ever!"

It was quite lively morning at Ichiraku's as customers were flocking the place. The new breakfast menu turned out to be hit hence why there was a growing line in of customers in the first place. When Himawari and Hinata arrived at the place, they were very much lucky that there two seats vacant and wasted no time on taking those seats right away.

It was like fate had plans for the Uzumaki girl today, as if everything was just scripted and that she was mean't to bumped into her young mother. This was an experience that she had never been into before but as of right now, she can managed the awkwardness for a little bit. She was justn't used to talking to her mom as a friend.

The Uzumaki girl sat in her seat and in front of the Hyuuga heiress, who was enjoying her breakfast which turned out to be none other than the famous Ichiraku Ramen and Akamaru was just beside them and resting.

Himawari continued to observed her young mother, who was enjoying her food at the moment, memories started to flood her mind as she immediately recalled a memory of her mom joining a ramen eating contest and devouring those ramen in a short period of time. It was just really unbelievable to say.

"Himawari." A voice then called her name as the Uzumaki girl snapped back from her thoughts. She then turned her attention to her young mom who was looking at her.

"So have you been into Ichiraku's before?" Hinata asked, while taking a sip of her Ramen soup.

"Oh." Himawari blinked a couple of times before shaking her head off." Uhmmm, yeah, I've been here a lot of times." She replied.

"That's great to hear!" Hinata smiled." I have a friend who often eats at this place, so that's how I come to like Ramen for a little bit." She said with s chuckle.

Himawari gave a small smile. She somehow knew that certain friend, whom her young mother, was referring to." I think that's great! then I guess I have a big brother that works here." She added.

"Really?" Hinata's eyes widened as she gave a look of surprised.

Himawari simply nodded." Yup, but my big brother's not right here, He's on a mission with his friend as of now." She explained.

Hinata took a couple of times to think about it, then she recalled what the girl explained to her before." Oh right, I kind of forgot about that, I guess they're assigned as observers on an official team am I correct?" She said while the other simply nodded.

The conversation continued as Himawari began to go with the flow, there was a moment when she thought it was her young mom that she was talking too but another person." Yeah, I was also assigned with them on the team as well during the first mission." She explained.

"I really thought it was going to be easy at first but seeing dad like that was kind of difficult." She added, and then took a paused.

Hinata was a bit confused." Uhmmmm, what do you mean by dad?" She asked.

It was at this moment when Himawari widened her eyes in surprised. She just realized on what she has said just now and she immediately took action for that." Uhmm, what I mean't is being in a team and seeing how the process works is kind of difficult for first timers like me." She said.

The awkwardness immediately disappeared.

"Oh I see." Hinata smiled. What the girl was saying was true but there was one question that came into her mind." May I asked if you guys went to the academy?. She said woud go on to explained that a person to has to go to academy and then get assigned to a team in order for to be a Shinobi.

Himawari simply nodded. She understood that questions like this would eventually come to her again. It was a good thing that she always had a back up plan." Oh right, I forgot to tell about the rest of the story." She grinned while scratching the back of her head.

So the girl began to tell her story from front to back.

* * *

**(Himawari's Interview)**

**_"I just went with the flow, like a normal conversation between two people. I did tell my young mom the most logical thing about my background. I told her that I was not from Konoha and originally came from a small village and me, my big brother and friend had recently moved in here._ **

**_For the being a Shinobi part, I told her that we were actually Shinobi from that small unknown village and we were able to pass a special examination test thus we became rookies."_ **

**_And the rest is history_."**

* * *

Hinata was intrigued by the girl's story. To be able to held on her own, this girl was an independent one and there was this feeling of proudness that she mysteriously was having right now and she could only smile at the girl.

"By the way, what are those white patches for?" She asked.

Himawari then moved her eyes for awhile to focus on the white patches which was covering her cheeks, then turning towards Hinata with a smile." Well, I sort of got into an accident while training, but don't worry, I'm alright." She said with a grin.

"Oh I see." Hinata said, while the other girl smiled.

The conversation continued towards the end of their meal. Himawari wasn't expecting the awkwardness to fade away that fast, but she was glad to be placed in a new comfort zone and that she was actually establishing a relationship with her young mom. The conversation was light hearted, with the two girls trading funny stories and laughing it out together.

It was also at this moment when Hinata brought up the festival that was going to be held today." By the Himawari, there's going to be a festival this noon, Is it okay, if you wanna join us with the rest of the family." She said.

Himawari exactly knew on who's family she was referring to." Well, I'm okay with that, but I have to go back to the apartment to organized this things." She explained while lifting up the groceries that she has bought.

Hinata nodded in understanding." It's alright, we'll be waiting." She said.

"Thanks!" Himawari nodded and smiled.

"Looks like I'll be meeting the rest of family this time."

* * *

**(THE FESTIVAL)**

It was something she hasn't done before or maybe she has done before.

Doing a small favor for a certain friend, Miyuki stood on the counters of a booth, entertaining customers in the midst of a busy but fun day at the festival, which began exactly at noon. The small booth that she was taking care was a game booth, where you can used this projectile weapon to shoot a moving balloon to get the desired items. In order words, a plastic gun.

It was not exactly in her job description or expertise, but she was already used into handling different kinds of personalities much like what was happening right now.

" _Alright fellas, 50 ryos for two attempts!"_

_"Hey you over there, no cutting lines please?"_

_"Kids! please settle down, you'll eventually get your turn."_

_"Thank you very much for participating!"_

What a great job indeed, Miyuki never felt so exhausted and drained in her entire existence. This was much harder than being doctor or working with the council than she has ever thought. Aside from being occasionally mistaken for a young girl, she was glad that she was able to finished half of the stage and finally entered break time.

As the day continued on Miyuki sat on her chair as she took her break and ate her lunch on a tupperware box which contained, meatloaf omellete rice and three pieces of Takoyaki covered by its signature delicious sauce. If anyone was wondering on why a person like her from the Pure Land, is eating normal food, well you can hear it from her.

* * *

**Interview:**

" _ **Everybody's gotta eat to fill up their stomachs, if you know what I mean. The Pure Land is not a place of immortality, a little bit of biological physics exist there and of course, food definitely exist there. (Gives a little chuckle)**_

_**I really don't mean to break the fourth wall but, you gotta watch movies like "Spirited Away" to see what I'm talking about." -Miyuki** _

* * *

**(A SURPRISE)**

As the day continued on, the young woman found herself entering the second half of the day. For a small game booth like this, more customers continue to flocked booth and the more she gave her effort to converse and entertain them. Around this time, there were a handful of individuals or persons that she was able to encounter during the festivity.

"Ms. Miyuki!"

A very familiar voice of a girl called her name. Miyuki, who had finished assisting the last of the customers, turned her attention to the source of the voice.

She widened her eyes in surprised when she saw a teenage short haired lavender haired girl, who was heading straight to the booth. "Himawari?" She said.

"It's been a quite sometime!" Himawari greeted her with a warm smile." How are you doing so far?"

Miyuki sighed but chuckled." I guess a couple of days is long enough" She thought to herself.

"I'm alright, just doing little part time job here if you may asked." She said while cleaning up the remains of the balloons that had been popped up.

Himawari widened her eyes in surprised." Oh I see, and you really got a pretty big customer following." She commented.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm actually stuck here for the whole day and I'm just doing this for small friendly favour." Miyuki replied. She would then go on to explained that she had this friend, who wasn't able to attend and managed the booth all day because of other things, thus she volunteered since it was her day off.

Himawari continued to smile." Well, I think doing a small favour for friendship is kinda cool." She said." Trust me, It will really result into the goodest of things." She added.

A smile formed around Miyuki's lips, she can really see the light and positiveness from the girl herself. It was somehow a mystery to her that she can't even sensed any darkness or whatsoever and she was glad to have met the girl. Now, she was beginning to slowly see the importance of a establishing and growing a friendship.

"Thank you Himawari." She said, while the other girl just grinned.

"So what brings you here by the way?" It was Miyuki's turn to asked the girl.

"Well, it's long story." Himawari could only sighed. She knew that it was going to be a very long day and letting a person know on what she was gonna do might take off the pressure a little." Let's just say that I unexpectedly bumped into my teenage mom this morning and now I'm invited to join the rest of the family stuff for today." She explained, with a little bit of nervousness.

Miyuki blinked a couple of times before finally speaking." I think that's great!" She said as she then raised an eyebrow of concern to ask a question." And why are you so nervous about?"

"Uhmm, just a little nervous because-" Himawari was about to finish her sentence when a voice called her from behind.

"Hima!" The familiar voice said.

Himawari then turned around to see a certain long lavender haired teen, which was revealed to be none other than her mom from few distances away, who was waving at her. The Uzumaki girl then turned back to older girl, giving her a nervous smile.

"Now I understand." Miyuki sighed, she understood the fact that the kid was going to hang out with her own mother, who is practically the same age as her and she knew how awkward it would be for the kid.

"Hey listen to me Himawari." Miyuki then gave a straight but calmed face, which made the girl really listened like a soldier. "You don't have to be nervous about it, I know you can do it." She ended her statement with a small smile." Because you're strong girl."

It was those simple words that gave the girl a boost of confidence. Himawari gave a grin and a nod as she thanked the older woman before heading off.

"Thanks for the encouraging words Ms. Miyuki!" Himawari said as she headed towards her young mom, who was still waiting for her.

Miyuki just gave a smile as she watched the girl head off to continue the family bonding, she was glad to have helped and give the girl confidence that she needed for this challenge.

* * *

**(A MINI-** **ADVENTURE)**

It maybe the best thing that ever happened, at least for Konohamaru. Apparently, classes were dismissed earlier than expected due to other school events and now he found himself walking along the streets towards his destination, where the festivities were being held. Excitement was the only feeling that he was having, and wondering on what will be the awesome stuff that this festival will have.

Kurama didn't bother anything, he was just going with the flow whatever happens to him, as long as everything was alright, there weren't be any problems ahead. The small tailed beast walked alongside with the boy as they made their way to the festival, which was just a few blocks from their current place.

"Man, I'm so pumped up for this, I wonder what's in store for us there?" Konohamaru wondered aloud. He had all the free time today.

Kurama sighed."  **Kit, if you asked me, I'll rather not wonder or think about it but as long as we stick stogether, I think everything will be just fine."**  He said.

Konohamaru gave a chuckle." Of course! Ain't nobody gonna stop us from going there!" The boy exclaimed as they finally reached their destination.

It was at the same time when the boy finished his sentence that he focused his eyes towards his direction only to be greeted by a shocking site that he wouldn't have expected earlier. Kurama also had that same expression of surprised as right in front of them was the festival with a sea of people flowing at the said place.

It brought a lot of questions around on whether they should move forward with the plan.

"I guess I was wrong." Konohamaru muttered, wondering on what he would do next.

 **"I told ya kit**." Kurama said. He actually didn't like to be in very crowded places and he wanted to go home and take a rest, but what are the chances of them going home instead?

Konohamaru just smiled." Nah, this will be fine." The boy said, He really doesn't care about whether its crowded or not, as long as he was here to enjoy and have fun.

Kurama widened his eyes in surprised, he was about to speak up when the boy suddenly burst out from his position and headed towards the festival." Let's go furball!" He exclaimed, while giving a little run for it.

Kurama just stood there gaping as he just watched the boy enter the sea of people at the festival. The fox sighed and shook his head."  **You've got to be kidding me**!"

The Babysitting is not over yet.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was probably the most coincidental thing that ever happen so far. For Hanabi and Neji, they always had planned for their future niece to finally meet Hinata in person and they were executing the plan today if weren't for an earlier meeting between two fates.

Hinata was smiling as ever as she introduced her newly met friend in the form of a certain lavender haired teen. She knew and felt that her cousin and little sister would really like the girl if they finally met her. Unbeknownst to her knowledge, these three had known each other for quite sometime already.

Himawari gave a sheepish chuckle and grinned as she waved her hands a little bit on her young Uncle and Aunt who were just confused and surprised as ever. Awkwardness was also present in the scene, as she was being introduced again to the two by her young mom.

It was also during this time that the Uzumaki girl finally had met a carefree Tenten and and an energetic Lee, who were very much glad to see her again since the previous mission.

"I'm really glad to see you again Himawari!"

"It's good to see you again Himawari-san! the Youth is still strong within you!"

Himawari could only smile as she happily greeted the two." It''s great to see you again!"

As for Neji and Hinabi, they could only looked at each other with amused and confused faces. Although, they were really glad that the two finally met each other somehow. They were eager to get to the bottom of this after the festivities of course.

* * *

**(Hyuuga Cousins Interview)**

" _ **We were really surprised that my big sister had brought a certain person which turned out to be Himawari, and we were just speechless as ever and figuring out on how the two met each other - Hanabi (Then turned her eyes towards Neji)**_

_**"Well, if asked me, we've been planning this for quite sometime now and we thought that this day could be the perfect day for two to meet each other, although, things just naturally happen." - Neji** _

* * *

**(FAMILY FRIENDLY BONDING)**

As the day continued, Himawari found herself in the midst of a bonding that she had never had before since being sent here. It was somehow unbelievable to think that her young Aunt, Uncle and her teenage mom, were with her all at the same time. It really felt like as if the family was all here except for Grandpa.

With Hanabi and Neji present, the Uzumaki girl was able to adjust her comfort zone and finally managed to interact properly without the awkwardness, especially towards Hinata. The Hyuuga cousins acted as guides, showing them around the festivities.

The friendship between the two started to take shape, Both girls were really hanging out like friends and none could be happier than Hanabi and Neji who were the overseers of their plan. They really worked hard on this. Speaking of working hard, the cousins also have to do a little bit of daring acts such as they also try to helped the girls from unexpected things such getting them into the front row of a customer line or chasing a bunch of mischevious kids who had nothing better to do other than disturb the peace.

In the end, it was all just the hard work dedication to established this beautiful friendship between the two girls. They were really the unofficial best Uncle and Aunts in the world if there were ever was one. High fiving each other was the only thing that two cousins could do right now with the thankful smile of Himawari.

* * *

**(IN OTHER NEWS)**

Kurama really didn't like situations like this, He was scratching his head in annoyance and confusion as he looked around searching for the boy, who he has lost track off because of the chaotic atmosphere and the sea of people that continued to thrive at the festival.

 _ **"Where the heck he could be**_ **?"**  He thought to himself.

He was currently on the sidelines of the festival a bit exhasuted and resting. He was also on the verge of the getting dizzy if he still pushed through his search. It was good thing that he stopped for awhile and focus on how he was gonna locate the boy.

It took him several minutes before coming up with an idea. Kurama gave a smirked as he turned his eyes upwards and observed the a random food stall, which had a tent that acted a cover from the bright sun. He then immediately made his move as he jumped and climb up towards the top and once he got to the top of the tent, he was rewarded with a good view of the festival and the sea of people flowing.

" **Alright Kit, where are you?"**  Kurama muttered as he narrowed his eyes and searched for the boy again. This time he tapped in a little chakra to further boost his senses and in a few seconds time, he was able to sensed the boy's energy.

" **Gotcha!** " Kurama grinned as he immediately wasted no time and made his move and jumped from tent to tent towards the area where the boy was located.

* * *

_**(Interview)** _

_**"I try not to think about the situation as a stressful search, but I did treat it as some sort of small adventure which is probably cool by the way (Chuckles).** _

_**Although, there was a bit of a little unexpected accident that happened along the way." (Smiles and shakes head in embarrassment)** _

_**-Kurama** _

* * *

It was during this time that the fox himself was caught in an unexpected turn of events. As he was jumping from tent to tent, He found himself jumping on a rugged tent with a big hole on it and he unknowingly stepped on that hole and fell through and landed on an unlikely event.

 **"Stupid Hole!"**  Kurama cringed and cursed for a bit as he slowly regained his senses after the accidental fall.

By the time he regained his senses, he was in for another surprised. Kurama's eyes widened in shocked as he found himself surrounded by a lot of furry cute animals specifically cats, which seemed to be running around and being chased by little kids in a wide box. He first thought it was cute but it wasn't.

At first, he was confused, he didn't knew what exactly was going on, until he noticed a large signage that was displayed and very much visible in front which read _ **" Catch your own Pet!"**_

There was a moment of silence for Kurama before realizing that everything was not as seemed to be and being the private and free person he is, he really didn't want to be caught as a pet by scary little children.

_"Look it's a nine tailed fox!"_

_"Hey! that one's mine!"_

_"No, It's mine!"_

The voices and yells of the little children began to haunt Kurama's ears, as he immediately made his escape from this nightmare, but not without running around the area first, trying to confused the majority of the children who kept chasing him like the hungry zombies from World War Z. In addition, the parents were also there cheering for their children.

It took an annoyed Kurama a couple of minutes before finally taking notice of a way out in the form of a vacant gap amongst the crowd of parents. He immediately took that route and made boost it up a little, escaping the nightmare that he was temporarily placed into.

Kurama finally escaped the area and was on his way towards the area where the boy was located, after a few seconds of travelling, he finally reached his destination.

 **" _Looks like its him."_**  He thought, as he finally got a good view of the boy, who was exploring the vicinity and heading to a certain stall.

Kurama wasted no time as he hurried his way towards the stall with goal of getting there first before the boy does.

* * *

**(THE GAME BOOTH)**

Sneaking in was probably the most easiest thing that he could have done during this ordeal. It was just a simple sneak into a small ordinary game booth, which barely had no surprises or traps whatsoever. He described the booth as this small game booth where you shoot the balloons or items to get the prizes.

By the time Kurama entered the small booth, he was then greeted by the quiet atmosphere and a person, which appears to be a short haired little girl sitting on a chair and reading what appears to be a newspaper.

"Hmmm, that's weird, a little girl that reads newspapers, or maybe I'm just hallucinating." Kurama commented to himself. It was just really strange seeing a little girl doing things that most girls won't be doing.

Kurama then sighed, he realized that his thoughts were starting to overrun his mind and he needed to put that aside in order to focus on his goal, which was to get to the front counter of the booth, where he can finally meet the boy.

Without wasting anytime, he slowly and carefully made his way to his destination without the means of being caught and it was all going well for him until something unexpected happened. By the time, he was nearing the counter, a voice suddenly called him.

 ** _"If you're not a customer, you can leave_.** " The voice, which sounded like a little girl's said in a sarcastic but boring tone.

Kurama stopped his tracks as he widened his eyes, he had been sweating in nervousness for quite sometime, and he didn't want to get caught again. He slowly turned his head only to face a short black haired girl, with a casual expression on her face staring at him.

He was a bit shocked that the girl surprisingly took notice of him somewhow and now, he found himself between the lines of getting in trouble and fulfilling his goal. He immediately adjusted his mind and switched into acting like a normal fox so she won't bother him.

"Yip!" Kurama blurted out normal fox sounds multiple times in an attempt to convinced her. He had to admit that he really sucked at this job.

The girl just sighed and shook her head." Look if you wanna do something then do it, just don't do anything stupid right." She clarified with a stern look, while going back to reading.

Kurama immediately nodded and stood straight, he was surprised that a girl could speak like that as if she had this unexplainable authority. Was this really a little girl?

With that aside and the girl's permission, Kurama then climb up towards the top of the counter in a matter of moments. By this time, he was finally reaching the top and that means he was going to have the chance to call the boy.

He already had something in mind to say and when he reached the top, he was in for a final surprise.

 **"** Hey Kit I- **"**  Kurama wasn't able to continue his words as he was suddenly hit hard in the head by something round, miniscule and plastic.

 **"Bang!** "

* * *

**(ACCIDENTAL SHOT)**

" **Fire!"**

Konohamaru pulled the trigger of his projectile game gun as the same time Kurama finally was able to reached the top and speak, thus accidentally shooting him.

Konohamaru widened his eyes in shocked as he wasn't expecting the furball to appear in front of him when he fired the game gun towards the balloons. "Oh no." He muttered under his breath.

 _ **"Oh man not again**_." Those were the furball's last words before falling and landing on the ground once more.

There was silence around the area, Konohamaru stared in shocked and blinked a couple of times before putting the game booth gun away and immediately checked on the furball.

"Hey Kurama are you alright!?" Konohamaru said. He was worried that something serious might have happened to him." I'm really sorry I didn't mean to shoot you!" He added as he semi hopped over the counter and saw a half-conscious Kurama laying on the ground groaning with imaginary stars hovering around his head.

Konohamaru sighed in relief, He was glad that the furball was alright, he had been also searching for him all throughout this time and he suddenly felt stranged urged to go to a certain booth, which turned out be this very game booth and he was surprised that the furball was also here.

" _Ahem!_ "

A voice then interupted the moment, Konohamaru, then turned his attention to the clerk of the booth who was has been watching the whole scene and giving him a look of confusion and puzzlement.

"Oh, I kinda forgot to pay, uhmmm sorry about that." Konohamaru gave a little chuckle while scratching his head. He also wondered on what's kid like him running game booth in this festival.

As for Miyuki, she wasn't really into drama or whatsoever, she just wanted the nonsense out of here but she had really no choice but to engaged with them the most professional way as possible.

"What's your name kid?" She asked straightforwardly.

Konohamaru was taken by surprised when the girl spoke to him as if she was older one. "Uhmmm, Konohamaru Ma'am." He immediately replied back as if he was talking to authority.

Just who was this girl?

Miyuki sighed. She was expecting for a smooth ending, but as of now she has to take care of these two dweeves first.

* * *

**(TRAINING GROUNDS)**

As the late afternoon had arrived, it was a signal that the sun was on its way to set. Himawari sat down and rested herself on a tree along the area of a certain training ground. She took the time to rest her mind and herself for a little while. She never really expected that it would come to this. She had no idea that this is how a socially exhausted person would be like.

The Uzumaki girl sighed as she took a drink of her water bottle, as if she had just came from a marathon, a few moments later, she rested again and turned her attention to the sky and observed the sun, which was on pace of setting down.

It was very much an eventful day for her, in this span of hours, a lot of things happened in a coincidental twist of fate. She finally met her teenage mom in the most unexpected way, also reunited with her Uncle and Aunt, and was placed into the chaotic but fun atmosphere of the festival. All that in one day.

She was really glad that the rest decided to finally leave the festival and go to somewhere peaceful in the form of the empty and quiet training grounds. The rest of the fellas were enjoying their time while she rested on the tree.

Her only goal for now, was to clear her mind from everything and to be at peace for awhile. Although, her thoughts began to fill her mind yet again as a certain memory flashed before her eyes while looking at a certain spot around the training grounds.

It was a memory about a certain person that goes by the name of Kawaki, who saved her life many years ago from a crazy blonde woman when she was just a child. He took the blast that was meant to go straight at her and apologized for breaking the vase that she made.

Himawari wondered if he didn't succumbed to the darkness, he might be a very different person today and things would have not end this way. But it was already too late to begin with. She wasn't sure if the guy had survived and was sent to the past like her but what worried her the most about him is that if he was really here in the past then things might take a drastic turn.

 _"Himawari._ " A voice then called her name.

The Uzumaki girl snapped from her thoughts as she looked up to see Hinata, who had a concern looked." Are you alright?" She asked.

Himawari sighed but smiled." Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a little bit tired that's all." She explained.

"I understand, trust me being socially exhausted is just a part of the process, In my case, I actually went to the process of being a shy type to improving myself slowly." Hinata said as she sat down with the girl.

"That only thing that helped was this strange feeling of confidence." She added." It's like I just woke up one morning without all the shyness and stuff."

It felt like as if she was different person, but she was still herself in mind and body. Then as time passed by, she started to have these strange dreams of places, people, and things that she herself didn't knew or no knowledge about. It was also a bit strange because these dreams were like snippets of memories of a certain person and not fully shown. It was like a case of De ja vu too.

Himawari was surprised to hear her testimony. This was actually the first time that she heard from the girl herself and she wondered if these dreams were in fact memories from her actual mom. But of course, it was just a guess.

"What about you? Do you experience the same dreams too?" Hinata asked.

Himawari gave a small smile." Uhmm, not really but I do sometimes have nightmares of my own, you know the common stuff." She gave a little chuckle. "I think it's just a matter of finding peace in yourself and all that philosophy stuff."

Hinata smiled." I guess you're right, but still, I'm really thankful on whatever gave me this confidence." She said. This confidence gave him the courage to ask a certain blonde directly on a date but it didn't not end well as she was expecting.

Himawari continued to smile as she felt proud of her younger mom. She was glad to see her lively and full of hope. Their conversation continued on getting know each other's background. Hinata even made sure that she will pay them a visit at the apartment when the two arrived from their mission.

It was pretty much a new establishment of a friendship and a family connection.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Miyuki wasn't sure on how to react to this. She never really expected to be handling two jobs at the same time right now. One is for managing the game booth and the other one is making sure that these couple of nimrods are full in stomach.

Yes, it all ended up with her having no choice but to baby sit the two and also treating them two sets of Takuyaki balls, because they were obviously and noticeably very hungry. When she asked about the subject, the boy said that he was short on budget today and had most of his money was spent on the game booths in the festival.

Miyuki could only shake her head, although she understood the fact that this was a boy in front of her and she deduced that the boy had probably been too excited when he entered the festival.

"So you're name is Konohamaru?" She asked, while observing the boy who was enjoying his snack along with the small nine-tailed fox.

"Yes Ma'am." Konohamaru replied, while munching his food. He just recently learned that the girl was in front of her was actually a young adult already and he had quickly mistaken her for kid and being the same age like him.

So he apologized for calling asking her if she was a little girl just awhile ago.

"It's alright, I get that a lot." Miyuki said, before following up with another question." Aren't you a Genin?" She asked. The boy kind of looked familiar as if she saw him before running around the streets catching a cat.

Konohamaru simply nodded." Yes Ma'am." He replied." I'm actually on some D rank missions recently, and that's why you see me running along the streets, because me and my team were trying to find a lost cat." He explained with grin.

"Oh." Miyuki slightly nodded with both of her eyebrows raised." I guess you've done a lot of pretty good jobs then." She said.

Konohamaru gave a grin." Of course, being a Genin really means a lot to me." He said." Or maybe it's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Miyuki sighed but nodded in understanding. She then took a brief moment to to check the time on her watch before focusing back on the boy." Well, I'm really glad about that but I think it's almost night time and you're parents must be very worried already." She said, with a little bit of concern in her voice.

There was a little bit of quietness that took over. Miyuki noticed that the kid was just silent as if his parents were a sensitive topic to him. Then he finally spoke.

"Actually, I really don't know my parents." He said." I was mostly raised by my Grandpa and Uncle." Konohamaru explained. He would then add that he really had no idea on what really happened to his parents until to this day. He was mostly told that they were on a long term mission and all the different information that he was receiving.

Miyuki gave a surprised looked at the kid. "Oh I see." She kind of felt sorry for him, but there was no other choice but to accept the truth.

Konohamaru then gave a smile." It's alright, I'm used to it already." He said, before turning to Kurama." At least I got furball here! hehe." He added, with a chuckle.

Kurama gave an annoyed face, He really didn't like being cuddled and treated as some kind of cute stuffed toy but he had no choice to go along and not blew up his cover.

Miyuki continued to observed the two and gave a small smile. She also took note of the small nine tailed fox, which eerily looked like the Kyuubi no Youko complete with the crimson eyes but a mini version of it. It was then that realization came to her mind and she immediately recognized this fox as the real deal but this was not just some fox, she had the feeling the he came from the future.

"So that's why he sucked so bad at acting like a normal fox." She thought to herself, she slowly locked eyes with the fox.

Kurama on the other hand, noticed the young woman looking at him and while being cuddled by Konohamaru, He took the valuable time to take note at her appearance. She looked like any normal person on the block but her eyes tell a different story, as if she had experienced and a story to tell.

As for Miyuki, she was already thinking of a plan to convinced him that she was on the good side and maybe him along with the boy could play a vital role in the future.

* * *

**(CONCLUSION)**

It was very much a very eventful day for several people that were brought by fate. There were a lot of unexpected meetings that happened but eventually all of them had an important purpose or meaning.

Himawari went home with a tired but satisfied smile that she managed to conquer her nervousness and one of her fears. It was day to remember and the only thing that was on her mind was to lay down on her bed, the first thing when she gets back at the apartment.

Konohamaru and Kurama, were pretty much exhausted by their little adventure at the festival. The boy was glad to have a met a new friend, who surprisingly treated them free snacks and he won't ever forget that generosity. Kurama was very much burnout for the whole day, he ended up sleeping on top of the boy's head and was snoring all the way.

Neji and Hanabi, felt that they have accomplished a big feat that they were able to handle and managed their plan on getting their future niece established a connection with Hinata. Right now, they were planning on celebrating the accomplishment once they get back at the compound.

Hinata, was very much glad to have a met Himawari. She was amazed on how small the world was and that the girl had known her cousin and sister for quite sometime. She somehow felt really sad and concerned for her in a mysterious way or maybe it was just her strange dreams fueling those emotions.

* * *

**( A NIGHTLY HANGOUT)**

A festival during the night was probably the best time for a couple to hangout. Jiraiya being the usual sweet gentleman he was, asked and took his former teammate along the streets of the lively and nightly tents and stalls.

It was a great thing that the blonde haired beauty instantly agreed just to get away from the hardships of a Hokage for awhile. She was really busy for these past several days and Jiraiya had the best plan to bring her mood up tonight.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"This was probably the best thing that I can do or contribute. I'm not really trying to take her on a date but I'm making sure that she will always stay happy, relax, and not stressful. I'm also doing this for Dan."**

**-Jiraiya**

* * *

So the white haired Sanin did what all he can to further boost his teammate's mood up. He basically did everything from the book as he took her to the happiest spots around the festival that he can locate. From gaming booths, comedy stalls, puppet show stalls, and many more. Still, there was one problem which he cannot solved.

Tsunade seemed to be mostly quiet and a bit pale, she didn't said any word throughout the montage. She just kept observing her surroundings as if she was looking for something. This made the white haired Sanin even more worried.

"Tsunade are you alright?"Jiraiya asked with concern in his voice. He stopped his tracks as he decided to check on his former teammate." Is there something that you need?"

"Tsunade, you need to tell me so I know what to do next." He added, as he was eager to know the reason.

Tsunade continued on being quiet. There was definitely a problem and she was finally going to open her mouth and say it. So she took a deep breath and looked at her teammate in the eye.

"J-Jiraiya, I-I'm-" She was about to say her words when she was suddenly cut by something unexpected.

( **Stomach growls in hunger)**

It came straight from the latter's tummy as an awkward silence followed. Both of the two then directly turned to the source, and stared for a couple of seconds before finally deciding that it was time.

Jiraiya gave a deapanned expression and sighed." So that's the reason why you were so quiet." He commented.

Tsunade could only nod back in shyness because she really didn't have the confidence to tell him that she wanted to eat first, hence why she was so silent all throughout the time.

Jiraiya sighed again but smiled.

"Alright, let's go to the food market."

* * *

**(A LITTLE WHILE LATER)**

"This is so delicious!"

It was probably the best thing that ever happened to Tsunade, at least for the rest of night. Food was just everywhere and she felt as if she finally entered heaven. She knew that there was going to be a lot of varieties and choice and so she started her expedition.

Jiraiya was also dragged along, he just watched his former teammate hopped from food stall to food stall, buying every dish that she can eat and enjoy. It was a food fest to be honest and the white haired Sanin could do nothing but just smile because he was glad to see her just enjoying.

He didn't asked for any rewards or whatsoever, he was just there to help and be the friend that he can be for the blonde beauty. Although, because of his humbleness, he was able to get one surprising reward.

It was during their time as they walked along the lively night streets that Tsunade managed to secretly slipped a kiss towards the man's cheek. Of course, Jiraiya wasn't aware any of that as he was busy calculating and computing the budget for the rest of night. Although, there was one extra reward that he did noticed during that very moment and it was a familiar voice which he heard saying:

"Thank you."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter :)**


	58. Arc3: PH2: Unlikely Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, I'm back with a new chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

* * *

**Arc 3 Second Phase:**

**Special Chapter: An Unlikely Visitor**

It was a very quiet night when closing hours began. Most of the stalls had already closed down for the night and the only thing that was left was certain game booth that finally turned its lights off.

Miyuki tiredly sighed as she closed down the doors of the stall. It was now alright to say that her work was finally over and it mean't that she had the chance to finally go home. It had been a very tiring but eventful day and she was looking forward to have her well deserved rest.

Miyuki then checked her time and learned that it was already past ten in the evening, at the same time, she looked up and gazed at the beautiful night sky along with its majestic moon which provided light throughout the village and the land.

"Looks like I'm the only one awake at this moment." She commented as she then decided to finally head for home. Although, there was still one more event that she unexpectedly had to go through and it came like a thief in the night.

By the time Miyuki was about to leave the place, she suddenly felt a presence approaching nearby. She stopped and let the silence take over for a few moments. Maybe it was just a stray cat or dog passing by or something differently entirely.

She was the only one present right at the moment as everyone had gone back to their own homes. It was impossible for anyone to be staying awake in this hour.

A silhoutte of a person can be seen through the light of the moon.

"You do have a lot of jobs, ya know." A male voice then suddenly spoke, which immediately caught the young woman's attention.

Miyuki gave a sighed as she calmly turned around to face the mysterious person, who turned out to be a man in a black hooded outfit with blue pants. His face was concealed by his hood and he stood there with both of his hands tied to his back.

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked. She wasn't in the mood for any jokes right now. She was even quite surprised to see him here.

The hooded person gave a chuckle." You really are the serious type aren't you?" He gave a comment, as he yawned and stretched his arms in the air.

"Although, that's your character for the past thousand years, so I can't do anything about that." He added, as he casually rested himself on a nearby bench.

Miyuki continued to observed as she just narrowed her eyes at the hooded person. "I thought you were busy with your stupid ammendment bills." She said, with a sarcastic tone.

The hooded man just smiled underneath his hood." Well, I didn't came here to fight or do something out of the blue." He said." I just came here to check you since you filed your leave of absence not too long ago."

Miyuki gave small smirked." For your information, I left because I can't stand those idiots, and I guess your slowly turning into them." She said.

"Woah! Be careful, I'm not that kind of person, especially that I'm the only one doing what is right and setting things straight up." He explained, with a little bit of pride in his voice.

Miyuki just kept silent and sighed. She really had to be careful on what she was gonna say. She had the best undercover mission that she was in and one wrong slipped, everything will fall down like dominoes.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure if you already had met the rest of the guys but I tell you that they'll be really kicking ass in this world." He said with pride and energy." They deserved their second chances if they want to redeem themselves or fulfill their unfinished goals."

The hooded man then turned to the bright moon." You know when Kami-sama sacrifice his life just to kept the world alive, everything wasn't same anymore." He added." As if everything was left in the ditch and the responsibility was eventually passed down."

"The only responsibility that became screwed up." The hooded man finished his little speech as he then stood up from his seat and also started gazing at the moon.

Miyuki continued to be silent despite the past returning back to her once again. For the last time, she really didn't want to cooperate with his plans just to make the worlds better and she didn't signed up for a job like that. She got her own plans. Although, she can still remember the memory and feel the emotions on what happened thousand years ago, when the being was sealed.

She didn't want to be part of the game as his piece, because it had already been decided and that was she was going to make her own pieces as a part of the light. This wasn't a civil war to begin with, but a mission to prevent destruction and restore what was mean't to be originally.

"So tell me Miyuki, will things end up in complete disarray or will there be a better alternative for this conflict?" The hooded man asked once again. He just wanted to know her thoughts about it.

There was silence that followed soon after, Miyuki gave a little sigh as she then calmly turned back around." How should I know? I'm on vacation remember?" She replied, with sarcasm in her tone of voice as she proceeded to leave and walked away from the scene.

The hooded man gave a laid back chuckle." You really haven't changed all these years! But it's aIright, being yourself is a good thing! and I completely respect your opinion." He replied, as he watched the other walking away.

"I'm looking forward on seeing you again." The Hooded man added, and sighed before giving his last sentence." And I'm hoping to see the real you this time."

"Idiot." Miyuki muttered under her breath while walking calmly away from the place. He was quite the eccentric and playful person. He was really difficult to unpredictable personality of his.

As for the hooded man, a smile formed on his lips. He then gave a little sigh, looked up and continued to gazed at the night sky, especially the majestic moon. He then brought both his right and left hand up together and aimed it towards the moon itself in a form of certain shape.

"We still gotta long way to go."

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	59. Arc 3:PH2: Tenchi Bridge Part 1

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: This is the first part of the Tenchi Bridge Incident.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3 : Phase 2**

**Chapter 20: Tenchi Bridge Part 1**

Being Miyuki's asset or assistant for a long time was a big changed in his life. Before the unemployment crisis came about, he was able to apply for a job, luckily his resume got accepted and he was placed under her office, thus the beginning of an adventure that he really didn't expected in the first place.

Another thing about his job was that it was obviously dangerous. Being part of a division that investigates illegal and heinous activities in or out of the Pure Land, it was kind of a bummer that he would always be placed in the front lines of the operations and considering he'd been doing this thing for a long time now, he was already used to it.

Showtaro had been exhausted for these passed couple of days. He had no rest because he really needed to not wasted any of his time. It was a complete rush hour and he must locate the team that was sent for the retrieval mission, especially the two time travellers who were a part of the said team.

To be honest, he really wasn't sure why Miyuki would instruct him to warn and inform those two teens about the whole situation. It was all classified information and it all started when the young woman just woke up one day thinking of filing a leave of absence then taking a vacation in the Human world. It was a major turn of events at least for him, but he understood the fact that working with the council that was slowly turning into a corrupt government had drained much of her faith, so maybe that was the reason why she did it in the first place?

He may never know the truth until he gets back from his mission. Although, she did told him that, she had just came back from a crazy journey in the future and all that hocus pocus. It really doesn't matter to him now as long as he was working for the light.

He surveyed his surroundings as he flew across the land. Being a duck really has an advantage, he got that free flight to himself and is free of charged.

"There must be here somewhere." Showtaro said as he finally reached the area where the bridge was located. All he have to do was find them around the area near the bridge.

All he could see now was mostly green because of the forest, but after a few moments, he immediately sensed a presence from a certain spot. He narrowed his eyes while forming a smile on his face." Gotcha!" He said as he proceeded to head to the certain spot.

He also took note that the enemy would be also somewhere around the area closely watching by and he really had to be careful on being caught or else trouble may come early.

* * *

**(REHEARSALS)**

It was a day full of preparations to be exact. The team had spent all the time in the morning getting ready for the big event that was expected to happened later on. It was pretty much a role play rehearsal, each of the them had their own scripts which they followed and used it to reenact the scenarios on how would they handle the upcoming situation.

Boruto stood at a certain area where he can properly overview the reenactment. It was like watching a movie being produced, complete with characters and dialogues. He observed and watched as his young dad, Sai, and Yamato attempted their twentieth take of the scene where they were gonna capture the spy.

Naruto and Sai acted as themselves while Yamato took the role of the target. The scene began at the bridge where the meeting will be held, followed by a staged ambush attack on the target, then a brief chase and finally at the last part where the two will have to engaged the target in a battle before finally capturing him.

The script was a bit short but it was actually difficult to reenact in real life. There were times where they suddenly forget their roles or lines in the script but eventually all of them were able to successfully finished every take. Boruto watched as his young dad and Sai engaged a small battle with Yamato for the twentieth time, focusing more on offensive side and capturing the target. Naruto was yelling all over the place, trying his best to over matched the brown haired man while Sai just kept quiet and focused more on the thinking side.

It eventually got into the point where Yamato was able to trick or outsmart one of them by secretly creating a puppet decoy attached with a trap and it was none other than Naruto himself, who's recklessness just took over, as he went for the decoy and got himself entangled by its hard ink rope substance courtesy of Sai.

As for the young member of root, he was able gain the upper hand and eventually captured the target by using his signature technique, the Super Beast Scroll, which quickly summoned a set of ink creatures that captured the brown haired man by subduing both of his legs and immediately tying up both of his hands around his back.

Yamato immediately lost his balance and fell down on the ground. He was surprised to discover that something had tied his feet and hands at the same time, and he found himself laying almost face down.

Sai gave a smile, this was his twentieth catch of the day and he couldn't helped but rubbed his victory on the blonde's face, who was still entangled with the fake Yamato dummy.

Boruto could only sighed as he thought this time things would be different. He thought that his young dad would eventually be the victor but that only on his dreams. The reality of it was on his doorstep knocking. He then proceeded to walked and head towards the direction were his young dad was very much still entangled.

Meanwhile for Naruto, He was irritated and loud as ever. His temper got the best of him again, and began yelling for Sai, who placed him into this mess.

"Dammit Sai!"

"Get your ass back here and untie me you piece of crap!"

"SAI!"

It was this time that Boruto had finally arrived at the scene and immediately headed towards his young dad's side and helped him break free from his entanglement.

"Calm down Naruto!" He said.

Naruto immediately calmed down." Oops sorry about that." He said as he still retained an annoyed looked." That Sai is really a pain in the neck." He voiced his complaint.

Boruto gave a sighed." You don't have to put all your anger towards him." He explained." Remember, this is only a simulation." He said as he examined the substance that was binding the blonde all together.

Boruto raised an eyebrow as he then tried to cut the rubber ink substance with his Kunai but he wasn't able to fully cut it." You've got to be kidding me!" He thought to himself. There was only one way to removed this rubbery subtance.

"Alright, this might sting a little." The rookie said and warned. He secretly channeled his chakra, thus tapping into his lightning release as electricity filled the Kunai.

Once it was all ready, he then proceeded to cut the rubbery substance.

As for Naruto, He didn't quite heard on what the rookie had said.

"I guess you're right, I think I should- Damn, what the heck was that!?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he suddenly felt electricity around the rubbery ink substance.

A few seconds later, the substance was cut and dissolved into the ground. He was finally free from his entanglement, but with questions in his head. What was that electricity just now? Was it just in his imagination though?

As for Boruto, he secretly gave a little chuckle as helped his young dad stand up." I guess we have to thank Kami for that." He commented.

"I guess so." Naruto said, before a thought came into his mind." By the way where is Sakura-chan and Sarada-san?" He asked and his blonde counterpart.

* * *

**(OBSERVATION)**

"Looks like the Coast is clear so far."

Sarada informed as she gave the pink haired teen a smile. Sakura simply nodded as she marked and carved a "Check" sign at a certain spot in the forest which had a good view of the bridge although, it was kind of a few distances far from the actual bridge itself.

Yamato had apparently instructed the two teens to search for perfect hiding spots somewhere near area of the bridge. The hiding spots will eventually served the team later on as their own positions for their surprised ambush against the target. It's only a matter of time before the main event happens.

It been quite sometime now since they began their tasks and they were at the point where the two were now finishing their jobs. They'd really made sure that everything goes smoothly as planned later on and they went to the point where they doubled check the areas. Once they were finally done with all of their task, they headed back to base camp.

It was during the final rounds checking when the Uchiha girl herself noticed something strange. Sarada was overseeing the bridge when she caught a glimpse of a human figure standing at the otherside of the bridge. She quickly fixed her vision to get a good looked only to discover that no one was there anymore.

She just stood there with puzzled face, figuring out on what she had seen. It was not until the pink haired teen called her name and asked her about the current condition of the area. Sarada immediately headed back and gave her report.

Once they were all done with the tasks, they set their journey towards bse camp by walking along the little forest pathway and as also during this time the two teens engaged in a conversation.

It all started when Sakura noticed something about the raven haired rookie. She was indeed quiet, with a puzzled face as if something was bothering her altogether. Of course, this immediately made the pink haired teen a bit concerned.

"Hey Sarada are you alright?" Sakura asked, which caught the attention of the rookie." Is something bothering you?"

Sarada snapped back to reality when she heard her young mother's voice calling her. She then turned around to face the teen." Uhmmm, Yes I'm alright!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? You looked as if you've seen something shocking." Sakura said. She was suspicious this time and she was used to seeing people hiding their problems as secrets which she quite didn't like.

It was after several moments that Sarada finally sighed and gave in. Her mother's stern stare was the main culprit that really give her the discipline vibes. She thought as if she was talking to her actual mother in front of her even though it was a teenage version of her that she was talking to.

For Sakura, she was sticking to her job as a mentor to guide the rookie and it all starts with her trying to know any possible problem from Sarada herself. It was definitely her main job throughout this mission.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Sakura gave an assuring smile.

It was after a few moments that the raven haired rookie took slight deep breath as she began to tell her reason." Well, I was just thinking if we're being followed recently." She explained.

"What do you mean by being followed?" Sakura raised a questionable eyebrow.

Sarada then took another deep breath." Well, during the surveying of the areas, I noticed something strange from the otherside." She replied. She would then go on to explained that there was this mysterious human figure that she saw moving around the forest but was suddenly gone the second she looked back.

Sakura was even more puzzled and confused." Uhmm, I'm really not sure on what to say about this but I think we're just gonna have to be ready for anything that's going to happen." She said.

"Oh I see."

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**_"I wasn't really sure if I was just seeing things from my imagination but I won't judge early, I still have to know what's exactly going on or what's really happening so far. My only guess is that the figure it could be the spy or that it could be one of those strange hooded figures that Bolt claimed that he saw. during the previous mission."_ **

**_-Sarada_ **

* * *

The topic of the conversation immediately changed after that, the two began discussing about the mission itself and the possible situations that might happened. It was Sarada that actually started the conversation. She started asking some questions regarding the target and more.

"So about this target that Yamato-sensei had brief us about, where do you think he got the information from?" Sarada asked, it felt like she knew about it but somehow can't remember.

There was a quietness that took over for a short period of time. Sakura thought about it at first, she knew it was classified information but dhe thought of the rookies and their right to know information.

"Well, it was actually me that told Lady Tsunade and then Yamato-sensei about the information, and speaking about the source, I got it from guess who, Sasori." Sakura explained, with a grin on her face. She would then go on to tell that the former member of the Akatsuki had told her of the information during their the end of the Kazekage rescue mission.

Sarada didn't react with any surprise, she just simply nodded in understanding." Oh, I think that's great!" She said." At least that's many steps on towards rescuing Pa- Sasuke Uchiha?" She almost fell there but managed to put in a way of being a little not sure about the results.

Sakura gave a smile, when she heard that particular name." Yup, that's right!" She paused for a little bit before continuing." I guess you haven't met him yet but he used to be a member of Team 7 before he left the village." She explained.

"He left the village?" Sarada asked, although she already heard of this story, she still wanted to know some of the important missing details, that she missed.

Sakura simply nodded and gave a sad smile." Yes, but that was a long time ago, It's kind of a sensitive topic for us to talk about that." She explained." Although, I can only tell you that if you met him in person, you might want to be careful because he is a girl magnet." She chuckled, referring to her teammate's ability to attract girls.

At first, Sarada was a little bit confused but managed to understand what the pink haired girl had told her." Oh, I get it." She said, without any reaction except for surprise.

Sakura then raised an eyebrow." It seems to me that you're not even surprised on what I'm talking about him?" She said.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm just really not quite familiar about the term, that's all." Sarada gave a nervous chuckle. In fact, to think that she would fall in love with her dad was a really a weird thing to be honest.

"Oh I see." Sakura said." So you're not into the relationship yet huh?"

"Sarada gave a shrugged." I guess so." She replied." But, if you're going to ask me about Bolt, you're wrong, He's just a childhood friend." She also gave a chuckle.

"Hmmmm, Really?" Sakura gave a puzzled looked before finally nodding in understanding.

As for Sarada, she retaliated it with a question." What about you though? Do you somewhat like Sasuke?"

Sakura gave a sigh." Well, I used to be one of his fan girls but as time passed by, things changed." She said. She would go on to explained that chasing a dream boy all your life was not worth it and it was a good thing that she focused more on getting stronger.

Sarada gave a smile." I see, you really are an inspiration." She commented.

"Thank you Sarada." Sakura said as she gave a chuckle.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

" **It was very much a very friendly conversation with Sarada and It felt like as if I was talking to a person that I've known for years."**

**-Sakura**

* * *

**(ANOTHER ARGUMENT)**

"Great Job Sai! It's your twentieth catch by the way."

Another praised was then heard again, from the team's brown haired instructor as the rubbery ink substance binding him was dissolved and he was finally back on his feet. Naruto was finally back after being assisted by the blonde rookie a little awhile ago, while the two girls had just arrived from their surveying task at the real bridge.

"Looks like simulation is finally over!" Yamato announced to the rest of the team with a smile, he had to admit that preparing for the real event was quite a challenge but he still kept that confidence on his team alive.

However, some things were still not going as he envisioned.

The wind grew blew stronger, there was a quietness that took over and the there was a little tense in the atmosphere. It was much obvious that another stare off between Naruto and Sai was happening yet again. An event that has become usual throughout the mission.

Boruto was more worried than ever, he was aware that he had officially become some sort of baby sitter to his hot tempered teenage dad. His worries eventually came true in a matter of moments when his young dad went up against Sai and held him by the collar.

"What the heck is your problem!?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes boiling with frustration.

"Do you have any idea what teammwork means!?"

"Do you have any idea what the word " **Friend** " means!?"

"Or are you just playing dumb!?"

The blonde was very furious, he really thought the guy already knew what teammwork is or what he was supposed to do when a mistake was committed, but he was yet fooled yet again.

Sai just kept smiling amidst the continous yells and sermons of the blonde teen. He really didn't mind, in fact he was even keen to tease or would like to fuel his anger more. So drew out a small empty scroll, opened it and wrote a single word on it which was revealed to be none other than the word " **Friend**."

It was the reason why Naruto stopped yelling for awhile and stared at the small scroll, eventually he became confused but with a little sprinkle of annoyance. "What's this supposed to mean?" He asked.

Sai simply smiled." I'm showing this to you to boost your brain cells up." He said." I really don't know if stupidity has caught up with you." He added.

With that statement said, Naruto gritted his teeth and formed a fist, he was going to charged at the black haired teen before being stopped by Boruto from behind, who reminded him to calm down. He didn't understood on why the rookie was preventing him but he was right that he should keep cool and handle this professionally.

Sai continued." You do not realized that you're recklessness and stubborness almost cause us another take." He explained." And that's why I took action in the first place to prevent things from getting worst." He added.

 **"He has a point though**." Sarada thought, from behind.

Another quietness had took over the area, everyone was placed on thoughts thinking about on what the black haired teen said. However, for the blonde, his pride and emotions took over and he gave an irritated look.

"I still don't give a damn!" Naruto said, as he narrowed his eyes." I won't accept you!" He added as he then turn his back and began to walk away.

"Nor as a friend, a comrade, or member of this team!"

It was yet another conflict between the two, Yamato was shaking his head as hs thought the two werw finally in good terms but he was wrong yet again. The rest of the members just stood and watched the scene unfold, Sakura didn't knew what to say or do at this moment, while Boruto and Sarada just tried to understand the situation.

Although, it didn't stop from there. Sai then spoke again regarding a sensitive topic.

" I wonder what Sasuke will do in this situation." He said, while Naruto stopped his tracks when he heard the name." Would he have fought while protecting you?" He added. "After all you consider him as a friend or a teammate."

Naruto didn't respond, he just slightly turned in front and gave a look.

Sakura was more worried than ever." This is not good at all. At this rate, He might lose control." She thought.

Sai then gave a sigh." Assuming that you can still call someone a friend, who betrayed his own village and even attempted to hurt you as a friend" He added.

Another silence took over yet again. The tense in the air had grew as everyone waited for his response. Even Boruto and Sarada were a bit nervous even though they were trying their best to calm down.

After a few moments, Naruto finally spoke." I'd do anything to protect and save my friends." He simply said before turning back and walking away towards a certain area, before that he gave the blonde rookie a wink and a grin

Everyone thought that he was gonna go beserk yet again but surprisingly, he handled things differently this time. It was a surprised for both Boruto and Sarada because they were already expecting another trash talking fest yet again. Both rookies looked at each other with amused reactions before being called on by Sakura.

"I'm really sorry for what's happening right now." She apologized." But, we really have to understand him." She added.

"Sasuke-kun was like a brother to him." She said." They shared a bond that was considered to be unbreakable." She explained to the rookies.

Both Boruto and Sarada nodded in understanding. Both of their fathers were considered a tag team and the best of buddies back in their time. It was just really natural for young seventh to care for his best friend and teammate.

"As much as I wanted care, I really don't bother." Sai spoke as he caught the rest of their attention.

Remember, the book title that I discussed you about?" He said." I really don't have that much emotion or whether to feel about it." He added.

Sakura slightly narrowed her eyebrows." Even if you're brother was killed?" She said.

Sai smiled." My brother is already dead for a long time, there's no point of thinking or reacting to that much." He explained.

"What kind of a statement is that?" Sakura asked. She totally disagreed with him but she tried her best to convinced him that there are things more than meets eye rather than just being emotionless and stuff.

She also tried to explained to him that all things were for the better if he really stops being a nutcase, that if he cooperates on helping getting Sasuke back, then things might be well off from then on.

As the two continued their debate continued, a short conversation struck the two rookies from behind.

Boruto gave a tapped on Sarada's shoulders and gave her a smile.

"I'll go on ahead and check dad out for awhile." He said.

Sarada then nodded." Okay, I'll stay here for the meantime." She said, as she chose to remain as a possible referee if anything goes haywire.

"Good luck!" Boruto as he headed towards the area where his young dad went off to.

Things just never changed.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"I was practically an unofficial baby sitter for my teenage dad in this mission. I really had to carefully watch every move he makes whenever he gets angry. I really can't imagine the possible scenarios if we weren't here."**

**-Boruto**

" **Well, one of the common problems of a team is having a bad chemistry. With members not getting along, the chances of a mission failing are definitely high."**

**-Sarada**

* * *

**(AN ACT?)**

"See what I did there Bolt?"

"You should you've seen his face, He thought I was really gonna go at him, but of course, handling this in a professional way is much better! Dattebayo!"

It was all smiles and proudness for one Naruto Uzumaki. He never thought that he would really pull this one off in this mission. He stood proudly as he gave the rookie a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I really couldn't do this without you Bolt!" He praised the rookie.

Boruto stood there staring at his young dad. The rookie was confused yet somehow glad that to see him slowly handling things in a more calm way. He was surprised because he thought he was going to restrain him yet again from charging at Sai.

"Uhmm, I really don't know what to say." Boruto replied while scratching the back of his head." But I guess you really got us there." He added.

Naruto gave a grin." Well, that's the power of the Uzumaki!" He exclaimed." Tell me kid, if you were a part of this awesome bloodline, what would you do to handle this kind of situation?" He asked.

There was a bit quietness that took over. Boruto was indeed getting confused and he felt the awkwardness creeping up to him. He just didn't have enough courage to say that he didn't understand any single thing that his hyperactive teenage dad was saying. It was already a long speech to him since he had said so many words already.

"So if you wanna be an Uzumaki, you really gotta work hard." Naruto proudly finished his speech with a smile. He also gave the rookie another pat on the shoulder yet again.

"Ya know, I can really see the potential in you Bolt." Naruto said as he then observed blonde's cerulean eyes for a moment." Ya know, sometimes I thought that you were some kind of a long lost twin brother." He said.

Boruto gave a surprised look. "A long lost brother? How's that so?" He asked.

Naruto gave a chuckle." Well, we had the same blonde hair and eyes, although except for the scar on your right eye and the patches on your cheeks." He said." Did you get into an accident or something?"

Boruto took a breath." Uhmmm, actually yeah, I got it from a training accident long ago." He explained." And I kind of forgot all about it."

For a few moments, Naruto stared at the rookie with a surprised look before finally nodding." I understand Bolt, nobody really wants to remember the bad memories." He said." But, Hey as long as we are here, we can still create good memories!"

"I guess you're right, Naruto." Boruto gave a small smile.

It was at this moment when Naruto place his hand on his forehead as the blonde teen suddenly felt dizzy. He felt as if his head was boiling to the point where it was now considered a headache. In fact, this was the first time, that he had one.

Boruto immediately reacted as he caught and prevented the blonde from falling down on the ground." Hey, are yoh alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. He was caught by surprised when his teenage dad suddenly lost balance and almost fell down.

Naruto gave a smile." Yeah, I'm fine." He said before giving a chuckle." I thought I was gonna passed out there for a second." He said, before finally recovering from his strange feeling.

Boruto sighed in relief. He thought something bad was gonna happen to him as he wondered about the mysterious headache that strucked his teenage dad.

 **"Hey guys**!" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted the silence.

Boruto then turned around only to meet Sarada, who had just arrived at the scene." Sarada-chan?" He said.

The Uchiha girl stopped her tracks as she arrived with an important announcement." Yamato-sensei is calling you two back to base camp." She said." He's going to brief us later on.

"Alright copy that!" Naruto said, he was fully recovered and thanked the other rookie as he headed back first.

"Catch you guys later!" He said before disappearing from the scene.

All that's left were the two rookies.

* * *

**(UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL)**

Boruto immediately took a deep breath to relieved his exhaustion. He felt as if he participated in three marathons in one day. Baby sitting was not really on his resume but he just tried his best to to stay calm and understand the situation as possible.

Sarada headed towards her teammate to check if he was alright. She gave this warm smile as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to cheer him up." It really made you exhausted."

Boruto sighed but smiled." Yup, there's nothing I can really do about it." He said." This is how teenage dad acts and I'll just have to do my best to adapt to him."

"Just like how my old man did when I was still a brat vandalizing the Hokage Monument." He added.

Sarada simply nodded. She understood what he mean't and she was also a witness to his old antics when they were still kids." From what I see in front of me, A fine looking mature brat." She gave a chuckle.

Boruto then raised an eyebrow with small ." Don't try to tease me Sarada-chan." He said." I know your style."

Sarada chuckled." Oh come on, I'm just cheering you up!" She said, folding her arms around her chest.

The two rookies engaged on a playful debate. It was for the fun actually, Boruto teasefully praised his teammate while the other fired back. Eventually it was a tough battle with Boruto eventually giving up in the end, because he really can't beat his teammate in stuff like this.

It was a situation that the two cherished before they were going to face the real danger. Even though, they were just going to be placed on the audience side, they had a feeling that they were gonna be forcibly thrown into the pit again once the danger arrives.

It was at this moment, when the two were about head back that they heard a loud crash at one of bushes nearby which really startled them. Sarada was in the midst of her sentence when they heard the loud crash. She slightly moved closer to her teammate and unawarely held him in his right shoulder.

The two began to wonder on what just happened, thoughts were running around in their minds, was it just one of those random animals roaming around the forest or something else. Investigation was the only word so far and they decided to go near to see what it was.

Of course, no one would really thought that the enemy had arrived in front of them.

Both of them felt their hearts slowly beating faster as they neared the certain bush. It was not more than a few seconds that something white and feathery burst out from the bush giving one more little scare. Sarada shrieked as she raised her hand in the form of a fist in the air, not aware that her teammate was almost caught by her punch.

Boruto sighed in relief, he was able to avoid on what's coming to him. Looks like he survived this time.

"Looks like I made it just in time." The white and feathery creature which was revealed to be cute duck.

"Woah, It talks!" Boruto commented. He was very much surprised to see a duck in front of him that talks.

Showtaro just gave a deadpanned expression. It pretty much obvious for anyone to see him like that. He just wondered on why people had to comment it loudly. Although, putting that aside, he went straight forward to the point.

He then adjusted his voice properly as he gave them a smile to ease out the tension." Sorry for the interruption kids but are you Boruto and Sarada? The two teens that Miyuki told me about?"

Both of the two gave surprised reactions to learn that this talking duck knew Miyuki. Just who is this person exactly.

"My name is Showtaro, I'm Miyuki's asset and she was the one that sent me here." He introduced himself to the teens." I'm here to bring you information that you two should really know right now. He said while still catching a bit of his breath.

Boruto and Sarada gave glances at each other before turning towards Showtaro." What information?"

Showtaro then cleared his throat yet again and started to tell all the important information that they needed to know.

"Information about the enemy and one of them is already here."

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was a quiet time as Naruto was on his way towards the main base. He walked along the forest, with only the rustling trees as his company. Thoughts were also running in his mind as he wondered about the sudden dizziness and headache that he felt not too long ago.

Even though, He has fully recovered, he waa still a bit dizzy as he walked his way throughout.

He really had no idea on what caused his headache but he hoped that he was not getting the same thing as his pink haired teammate. He had to admit that this was the first time that he had experienced this before and at the same time when it happened, he saw something flashed before his eyes. He didn't knew what exactly it was but he thought it was some sort of vague memory that he couldn't understand. A vague memory about a man standing and observing the Hokage Monument which surprisingly had seven faces carved instead of five.

And two little kids besides that man which were somewhat familiar.

Naruto suddenly stopped his tracks as he drew out his Kunai and turned around only to see that not a single soul from behind. "What?" He muttered.

He thought felt someone following him or at least someone was watching him from behind. Although, that could only be his imagination or his mind playing tricks with him yet again.

Naruto took a deep breath to ease out his tension as he then placed his Kunai back and continued on his way. It was really strange to be honest, there was this feeling that everything was going to go into chaos later on, he just couldn't figured it all out.

As he left the current area that he was in, a silhoutte of a white human figure can be seen standing near one of the trees.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	60. Arc3: PH2: Tenchi Bridge Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :) Thank you for also sharing your tips and thoughts for the story.**

**Take note: This is the second part of the Tenchi Bridge Incident.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Phase 2**

**Chapter 21: Tenchi Bridge Part 2**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly as plan. It was probably one of the first time since the Team had actually cooperated with each other without any fights or hindrances. So far, it was the three main members and their captain who were working very hard towards the next step of the mission.

" **Mokuton: Transformation**!"

It all started with Yamato performing a single handsign which transformed him into the former Akatsuki, Sasori. It was in his Puppet Armor form to which he specifically transformed into. He needed to get that exact detailed appearance of him so that the spy would not get suspicious.

The smoke cleared and the trio find themselves staring at their now disguised sensei. It was the exact same copy of the Hikori puppet that Sasori donned during the rescue mission long ago. Both Naruto and Sakura thought that they were facing an enemy because on how it brought them the still fresh memories of the mission.

"So do I look good?"

Yamato had to asked first because he wasn't sure if he copied the appearance correctly. In addition, he doesn't even have a mirror nor the other members, so he had to depend on their comments and judgement.

For Naruto and Sakura, they were just amazed and fastly approved of the matter. Both gave their thumbs up and began to share their comments about the appearance.

"For a second I thought it was Sasori himself Dattebayo!"

"It's a jackpot Yamato-sensei!"

Yamato gave a sigh, he thought he did the wrong thing." Alright, now let me adjust the voice and tell me if it sounds right." He added, while the rest simply nodded.

By this time, he began to adjust his voice. It was pretty much a very hilarious yet difficult task to do. The challenge was to find that particular deep husky intimidating voice to which the original Akatsuki member possessed. Naruto and Sakura contributed by helping the man pin point the exact the tone and quality.

After a couple of minutes of adjusting, Yamato finally was able to find the voice. "Shall we start the operation?" He said in the old Hikori puppet voice.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as she noticed a small error in the way her diguised sensei spoke." Uhmm, Yamato-sensei, it sounds way too polite." She gave her feedback.

Naruto scratched his chin and gave his own feedback." We need something scary or violent!" He said, with hand gestures.

Yamato nodded. "Okay, how about this?" He then cleared his throat.

"I'm Irritable, and hate waiting and being kept waiting!" He gave all the emotion that he had, just to bring the Sasori persona to life.

Naruto was amazed yet again. " You got it Sensei! That's the voice we're looking for Dattebayo!" He exclaimed. Even though he had been transforming into different diguises much like these throughout the years, He still can"t get over the excitement that he was feeling right now.

Yamato gave another sigh before putting on his serious persona." Alright! the enemy should be alert by now, Let's split up and go to your positions!" He instructed.

"Always observed cooperation and Teammwork, especially you Naruto." He added.

Naruto simply nodded in understanding. There was no reason to forget the main values of this team, he lived for it throughout these years and he'd always stuck to the code. The only thing that was hindering him from using those values was Sai, but as of now he must discipline himself to cooperate.

With all the preparations finished, it was finally time for the team to move forward to the main task.

As the main members finally split up from their sensei, a thought came into Naruto himself as he looked behind." Hey! what happened to Bolt and Sarada?" He wondered to himself while observing the forest.

"Why are they taking so long?"

* * *

**(EXPLANATION)**

It was something that definitely came out of the blue. A unknown situation that both of the teens never expected that they're going to be thrown into. It was also eyes and ears at the very moment, as they listened to the Miyuki's asset, Showtaro and his whole reason for being here.

They were currently at an area in the forest were it was considered to be the safest place from the enemy's watchful eyes. Showtaro stood and observed the two teens, he also began to wonder yet again if Miyuki really was serious on choosing these teens, but as of now, there was no time to dwell on those thoughts. He cleared his throat as he began to open his mouth and spread the information to them.

"Alright, let's go back to the beginning." Showtaro said as he took another deep breath before giving the two a calm look." As both of you teens already know that I was sent here by Miyuki to informed you two about the current situation that you're in right now." He said.

"So we are not aware on what is happening right now?" Boruto asked, curiosity and alertness was growing inside his mind. He really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Sarada kept quiet as she observed and carefully listen to the ongoing information being passed down to her and the blonde. The information must be very important and urgent for them to hear.

As for Showtaro, He was a bit sweating because of the little pressure and urgency that he was feeling right now. He was not sure if this was excitement or nervousness or maybe just both right now, but he had to make sure that he would relay the information to them in a proper and understandable way.

He was a professional.

"Alright, the situation that you two are in right now is a little bit dangerous, because the enemy or at least one of them is present in this whole area." He explained.

"Wait a sec, so there are more than one?" Boruto asked again. He was surprised to know that they will be dealing a number of them.

"How many are they exactly?" Sarada spoke this time.

Showtaro then scratch the back of his feathery neck." Well, I'm not really sure about their numbers but according to the my reports, it's estimated that the enemy is consist of a group of eight to nine individuals or maybe even above that number." He informed the two about the existence of this mysterious group.

"Man, that's a lot." Boruto commented as the blonde scratched the back of his head, He even managed to give a little chuckle after that. He hoped that these group of individuals would not be that like of the Kara Organization.

Showtaro nodded as he continued." Just to give hints about their background, these people in hooded cloaks are from the Pure Land and their pretty dangerous." He said.

Boruto raised his eyebrows in surprised." Wait a sec, so we are dealing with dead people here?" He asked yet again.

Showtaro then raised a hand to calm him down." Not exactly dead people, but they were formerly dead before they've been illegally brought back to life!" He added.

There was a bit of silence that took over amongst them. Showtaro knew that the truth was hard to believe but it was actually the truth to begin with. The only thing that he's worried about is on how the two teens will handle them when they crossed paths.

"What do you mean by illegal? Did they used the edo something tensei to bring them back to life." Boruto asked, he was a bit confused on that part.

Showtaro took another deep breath." Uhmmm no, It's actually part of the Pure Land rules, there are more powerful ways that everyone in this world is not fully aware off." He explained." It's a kind of power that can bring an individual to life, not as a zombie or undead but full flesh and blood." He then paused to catch his breath.

Another set of quietness enveloped the two teens, Boruto was in disbelief and scratching his head while Sarada kept calm but was more in her thoughts. It seemed that the two was facing something very different this time and who knows on how will they handle it.

Sarada nodded on the other hand." So this group of individuals, do you have any idea on what they looked like or maybe a hint of their appearance?" She asked, She wanted to know their appearance so that they may have an idea on how to distinguished or identify them.

Showtaro cleared his throat yet again." Well, according to my reports these people are concealed in some form of diguised when they were sent here and the closest possible appearance is that of hooded cloaks." He explained, finally giving a hint of their actual appearance.

Boruto then turned his head towards his teammate and vice versa. He gave the Uchiha girl a look which mean't that his suspicions were about the enemy were fact true.

"Look, I know there is still a lot of things to be explained and questions to be answered, but it's really important that you two should be aware of this." Showtaro said. He also felt bad for them since all those information were tough to absorbed in one go.

"And you really need to be careful and must avoid them at all cost." He added. He would then explained that chances of risk would be high if they decided to face the enemy and that is why he is warning the two teens.

Another several moments of quietness took over, even though it was a tough decision-making process, they still had to do something about it or else the enemy might found his or herself harming his dad and the rest of team. A small smile then formed around his lips as the blonde then looked at the two.

Boruto then smirked." Ya know, why should we even worry about this? We're the freaking protaganist in this story!" He exclaimed as he expressed his eagerness to help.

He then calmed himself down and gave a smile." We'll help the team no matter what or even we are just observers." He added.

Sarada simply nodded, she already knew that her teammate would say things like that. They've been teammates for a long time now and no one could really stop the blonde from saving his loved ones. It's already a part of his character.

The Uchiha girl then turned to Showtaro and gave him a smile." Uhmmm, Is it okay if you can guide us throughout this mission?" She politely asked." We really need the help that we can get right now."

Showtaro could only stare at the two he didn't expected that he would get a reply like that. However, he really had no choice, it was not his decision to make, but of theirs. He was only here to relay the message and guide them. He just sighed in the end and simply nodded.

"Thank you." Sarada smiled, she really appreciated the help and they really needed right now. She then gave a look at her teammate nodded at him.

Boruto grinned confidently." Alright let's do this! Dattebasa!"

As they began to leave the area along with Showtaro, there was this sudden changed in the atmosphere that the two immediately felt thereafter. They knew that they were gonna need to be alert on finding the enemy and they were entering an unknown territory.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"We both knew that danger is going to be ahead of us, at this point in time, our goal is to focus on saving the rest of the team.**

**-Boruto**

**"We were really eager to go there to save Mama and the guys, the only thing that was really getting on our nerves is the enemy that Showtaro informed about us. Who knows what we may encounter when we get there.**

**I just really hope that it would not led to a worsening situation."**

**-Sarada**

**"I really didn't expect that I would be going to a situation where I can be literally roasted (Chuckles) but hey! It's been a long time since I've been doing this thing."**

**-Showtaro**

* * *

**(THE INCIDENT)**

Patience was always the key to every mission's success. It depends on the situation on how much patience would a person used. As for the main members of Team seven, it seemed that Patience was a virtue on this one. An hour and a half has passed since then and they were still waiting from their current positions.

High noon was very much windy and the loud rustling of trees could be heard all over the forest. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai hid behind a set of bushes on spot where a good view of the bridge could be seen. They were tasked to wait for the event to begin and the arrival of the spy.

"Do you really think that spy jerk is gonna show up?" Naruto asked, his patience was slowly wearing thin.

Sakura gave sigh." I'm not really sure, Naruto, but we really just gonna have to wait until the spy arrives." She explained.

Naruto slightly gave an annoyed face, he really can't wait to pulverize the spy that he's gonna make him admit about the teme's whereabouts. He then felt a little boost of confidence as he began to survey the bridge and its surrounding area more to looked for the spy.

Eventually, it was Sai himself who was the first one to noticed a shadowy figure walking and emerging from the other side of the bridge. "Is that him?" He said, catching the attention of the the two.

Naruto couldn't believed his eyes as it was the real thing happening in front of his eyes. "It's really him!" He said.

Meanwhile, Sakura turned to her left and saw Yamato, who was diguised as the Hikori Puppet, finally making a move as he walked towards the bridge to meet with the spy, who was concealed in a black hooded cloak.

Silence dominated the area, the main trio continued to stay in their position as they watched the scene unfolding. Tension had risen back and was now growing in the atmosphere. For Naruto and Sakura, they could only hope that all goes well.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Yamato knew that he was heading for danger, in fact he was used to this already there was some little confidence left in the tank for him. Whoever this spy is, he's going to make sure that he's going to get all the important information as he can from the spy.

As He walked through towards the bridge, he could feel the tension rising. His heart beating faster as he took every step. Even though, he was already an experience Shinobi, he still had that nervousness in him.

It didn't took long as he found himself walking along the wooden steps of the bridge. It was only him and wind as of now. He activated his mind as he began thinking about the words that he had to say and all words must be careful when he let it out of his mouth.

A few moments had passed as he found himself nearing the spy, who was standing in the middle of the very bridge. Yamato was at his calmest self as he took the final few steps to reached the spy.

Once he got to his position, a voice then was heard coming from the spy himself.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Sasori-san?" The Spy said as he then turned his head around to the Shinobi in disguised, hence revealing his concealed face.

To Yamato and the rest of everyone's shock, the mysterious spy's identity was finally revealed to be a very familiar face from the records.

Kabuto Yakushi, the spy and the right handed man of the Snake sanin, Orochimaru.

"How is this possible?" Yamato thought to himself. From inside the Hikori puppet, the man was much shocked. He never expected the spy's identity to be that of a known enemy from the snake.

He then secretly took a deep breath and immediately began his interrogation.

"How are you doing?" He let out his first words since.

Kabuto kept quiet for several moments before speaking up." I still feel a bit strange." He said." From when I remembered who I was when your jutsu broke, I still feel very heavy headed." He finished his sentence with a very unsure voice.

"Please, I don't have enough time, I risked my life on sneaking out of Orochimaru's hands." He added.

Yamato simply nodded through his disguised, He wasted no time of firing out his questions." I want to know the information about the exact location of his hideout and Sasuke's whereabouts." He demanded.

Kabuto sighed but smiled.

I'm very much not sure about that." He said." There are several different hideouts throughout the land, and we move out each week when one of them is ready to be abandoned." He explained." And also not to get discovered."

"But there are means of transport, so they are also very difficult to tracked down." He added.

The the disguised Yamato slightly narrowed his eyes." Where is it then?"

"So far we are in hideout from the north where a small lake is located." Kabuto replied." And we'll be moving out again in three days."

"Sasuke Uchiha is there as well."

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

From the hiding spot in the bushes, the main trio was still shocked from the events that had unfolded. As of right now, the conversation from the bridge was still ongoing.

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance as the blonde wondered on why the man was not taking quick action yet. The target was just in front of him and he was not doing anything yet.

"How come Yamato-sensei is not doing anything!? He could've just captured him at that spot!" He exclaimed.

Sakura just sighed and gave the blonde a looked." His opponent is Kabuto." She said." Yamato-sensei really needs to be extra careful right now." She explained." As long as the target doesn't get away, everything will be fine.

"If he's too cautious, the target may get too suspicious about him." Sai spoke this time while getting the attention of the two.

Sakura then gave him a look, before turning back to the front." We'll have to believed in Yamato Sensei that he can handle it." She said, with confidence in her voice.

As the trio continued observing, they were very much unaware on what lies ahead. It was not too long that another human figure can be seen walking and emerging from the other side of the forest.

* * *

**(COVER BLOWN)**

Tension was already reaching a higher level. It was a surprised that Yamato managed to last this long. However, time was running out as he was put on the edge of the hot seat. The trust level was dropping fast every moment. He was about to speak when the other spoke first.

"If I get discovered that I'm with you, then I'll get in trouble and be killed." Kabuto said, as the man began to look around his surrounding area.

As for Yamato, he knew that time was running out and he needed to take action and make his move on capturing him."  _I've got no time to waste, I have to capture him right now."_  He thought to himself as he drew out his Kunai to start his goal.

Although, at the same time, he was gonna make his move, a sinister voice was suddenly heard laughing from behind.

"What an interesting conversation, Mind if I join?" The voice of Orochimaru said as he suddenly appeared behind Kabuto, with an evil smile.

Yamato was very much shocked to see the snake sanin in front of him." He was followed!" He exclaimed inside his mind. At this point in time, the plan that they envisioned together with the team was falling apart.

Kabuto removed his hood and immediately escape from the snakes that appeared and started to enveloped him. He jump and landed on the other side of the bridge. He then drew out his Kunai and positioned into his defensive stance.

"If you hadn't pulled out your Kunai, I might be get squeezed to death by those snakes." He said.

Yamato kept quiet as he chose to observed." Looks I'm still not yet discovered." He thought to himself. At this point in time, he doesn't really know what to do right now. He was placed in this situation where he is stuck between two blocks.

Orochimaru evilly smiled." That nice outfit takes me back Sasori." He commented.

"Did you follow Kabuto?" The diguised Shinobi asked.

The snake sannin then smirked." This kid has become very handy when you sent him to me." He said." The number of human subjects necessary for developments is over a hundred." He then continued." Thanks to his Medical Ninjutsu, I was able to reuse my subjects many times." He explained.

"You see, I still need him for that." He added.

Yamato kept quiet. He was bombarded by these information that he was not really aware off. His minds was running all over the place, He can't really take on the snake sannin and even if they teamed up on beating Orochimaru, he was still going to get his cover blown. Even if he called the trio, then Kabuto will eventually discover that he is not Sasori. It was a tough decision to make.

He really had to do one or the other right now.

As for Kabuto, he began to channel his chakra through his right hand thus forming his chakra blade. At this moment in time, everybody really thought that he was going to battle the snake sannin himself. However, he immediately go to the opposite decision as he instead, attacked the diguised that Yamato had donned hence destroying the puppet.

Yamato was put into another shocked as he immediately released himself from the destroyed armor. At the same time, Orochimaru summoned his snakes to attack the man but he quickly avoided it by replacing himself with a wood dummy clone. He landed a few distances away wondering on what had gone wrong and how did Kabuto know about his identity?

Yamato held his shoulder as a snake managed to wound him. He was now looking at both enemies.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes in question as he observed the brown haired man." Lord Orochimaru, could this be Sasori's real body?" He asked.

"No Kabuto, this is not the real Sasori, you were his subordinate for a long time and you were not aware of that?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto smirked." He was a broody guy, who always stay hidden behind his puppets." He said.

Yamato gritted his teeth." You were an Akatsuki Spy! You were subjected unto Sasori's Jutsu! What's the meaning of this!?" He said.

Kabuto arrogantly smiled." Lord Orochimaru broke that Jutsu a long time go, only a fool with really believed that I'm still under the jutsu." He explained.

"By the way, who are you?" He added." How come I never seen you before?" He asked." Are you one of those unknown Shinobi who is destined for a tragic fate?"

Yamato remained quiet." I have no choice right now." He thought as he tried to look for another way to solve the situation but was unable to yet again.

Orochimaru then smiled." I tell you more about this man later." He said." By the way, why don't you call those three mices hiding over that bush?" He said.

Yamato gave an annoyed look. The main plan had failed, and since the situation was getting out of hand, he raised his right hand in formed of sign to give the trio the signal.

* * *

**(PLAN B)**

It was this time that the trio had finally saw the signal that their brown haired sensei had given. They immediately jumped from their current positons and headed for the bridge, where the main even was unfolding.

Naruto landed on the wooden foundation of the bridge, with anger and furiousness surrounding and overwhelming him. He gritted his teeth as he was finally in front of the man who corrupted his teammate.

Orochimaru was smiling, he was a bit glad to see the blonde, who has now grown up." Looks like the nine tails kid is here too." He said.

"I wonder on who is stronger now between you and Sasuke?"

Tension was rising in the atmosphere, the wind grew and blew stronger ever before. A small portion of crimson chakra began appear around the blonde. There were also hints of change in his appearance as his nails grew longer and his fangs started to appear in his teeth.

The power of the Kyuubi No Youku was emerging yet again through him.

The rest of the team turned their attention to him especially Sakura, who was more worried than ever. She had this many times before in the past and still it felt as if it was new all the time. The power was just overwhelming and evil.

As for Naruto, his mind was slowly descending into rage." Give Sasuke back!" He growled.

Kabuto just smiled." The term "Giving back" is not the right or polite way to say it." He explained as he adjusted his glasses." Your reasoning is off."

"Sasuke-kun came to us in his own decision, and for a man who is obsessed with power, I must say, He is one of kind." He added." So please you need to resign yourself from that."

"Will you stop it four eyes!?" Sakura then exclaimed. She had enough of this mess.

"You don't know how Naruto feels about his friend!" She exclaimed." So stop acting cold on everything or else!"

There was no response from Kabuto himself. He just evilly grinned as he knew if he continued to fire insults and offensive words, they may caused the blonde to self destruct and attacked his own teammates.

Orochimaru then grinned." If you want to know more about Sasuke, then I guess I'll give you guys a chance." He said as he began to prepare himself from onslaught." That is you'll have to force the information out of me and-" He was about continue his sentence when he was suddenly interrupted.

Naruto had been finally taken over by the uncontrollable power within him. He was enveloped by the crimson chakra and all of his humanity was fading away. It didn't took too long when the kyuubified blonde suddenly jumped from his position and charged towards the snake sannin in full speed which everyone hasn't seen before.

Orochimaru immediately evaded the attacked against him as he managed to jumped in time but the forced of the crimson chakra was so powerful that it managed to damage his face revealing a bit of the identity that he currently possessed.

You really are showing the improvements as Jinchurikki host." He commented." But let's really see if you really are stronger than my Sasuke."

He gave an insulting laugh.

Naruto gritten his teeth and growled." Like he belongs to you asshole!" He exclaimed as the powerful crimson chakra around him rage even more and released hostile energy as it began to formed into three tails.

As for the rest of everyone, all of them knew that things were about go down.

* * *

**(CATCHING UP)**

**(LATER ON)**

it was a very loud explosion coming from the bridge that really alerted the other trio even more as they raced against time and hurried towards the bridge. Worry was growing inside of them, especially for Boruto and Sarada who could only think of what has happened. They just hope that they weren't that late.

The forest was a major part of their for delaying their time for a bit. Somehow, they almost got lost from their finding they way out. Although, they were able to locate the correct path and continue on.

Boruto dashed through his way as he could feel a powerful malevolent energy at the bridge. A very familiar energy that he had face before back in the previous mission. He could only hope that his young dad was alright, he tried not to think about the ending this time, but there was a thought of that the enemy was somehow responsible.

Sarada raced through the forest along with her blonde teammate. She had the same feeling about that Malevolent energy that overwhelmed the forest. It was no doubt that the energy belonged to Kurama. The question was who or what could have caused it?

Showtaro was breathing back and forth, he was wondering on why these kids were really that fast, it was just too new for him and he might stopped at any moment, due to exhaustion. Luckily, Sarada graciously offered him to stay on her shoulder throughout the journey. The Duck really needs a rest after this.

There was no time for conversation throughout their journey, as time passes by, they were getting closer to their destination. After a few moments, they could finally see the opening and way to the bridge.

Boruto, who was the one ahead of the two gave it a little boost towards the bridge. He just couldn't the feeling that something has already happened while they were away.

His hope soon faded away by the time he got to his destination.

* * *

**(TOO LATE?)**

Destruction was the only thing in front of their own eyes as he found himself looking at a destroyed bridge that was somehow sliced in half. Traces of the malevolent energy was still there but there was no trace or whereabouts on the rest the team.

Boruto gritted his teeth in anger. He refused to think that he were too late on arrival but of now, the chances were very low. The blonde then surveyed the area and the bridge itself to find any clues on where could the rest have gone too. There were thoughts of the Kyuubi killing them all but he didn't bother to think about that.

Sarada and Showtaro arrived a few moments after the blonde reached the area. They were greeted by the destruction caused by a familiar being.

"What happened here?" Sarada spoke for the first time.

"Are we too late?" Showtaro, who was on the raven haired girl's shoulder asked.

Sarada shook her head as she also refused to think about the situation. She did not hesitate as she joined the blonde to search for clues on the team's whereabouts. So far the only available clue that she can find is a small portion of blood that was laying on the wooden floor of the destroyed bridge.

"Oh no." Sarada thought to herself as she examined the blood." Someone must've got wounded or..." The raven haired teen cringed and shook her head in denial. There was no time for grieving or wondering.

She then continued to investigate the area and after a few moments, a new valid clue was finally discovered by none other than Showtaro himself.

"Look over there!" Showtaro exclaimed as the guide pointed towards to sky.

Both of the teens looked up to see crimson chakra floating on the sky. It could only mean one thing, that the rest of the team's whereabouts were just nearby.

Boruto wasted no time as he beckoned the two move forward towards that certain location were the crimson chakra resided. The blonde teen then left his current position as he headed to the forest once more.

* * *

**(SHORT MEETING)**

Sarada and Showtaro nodded as they also continued their way. However, there was one thing that suddenly and unexpectedly stopped them from leaving their current position. In a form of a male voice, which said:

" **I wouldn't go there if I were you guys."**

Sarada stopped her tracks as she then turned around only to be greeted by a mysterious white cloaked person standing from behind her." Are you the one that caused this!?" The raven haired girl then exclaimed as she position herself into her battle stance.

Showtaro was very much shocked to find out that they were discovered by the enemy. The only problem right now is that he doesn't have a Plan B.

The white cloaked person just stood there silently as he didn't do anything. He continued to observed the girl and thoughts started to entering." Who is she? I never seen her before." He thought to himself.

Sarada kept her guard. She was alert for any hostile action that this person could do at any moment." Who are you!?" She exclaimed for one more time.

A few moments of silence then took over, in fact there weren't any signs that the white cloaked person was going to attack or start a fight. He just stood there as a small smile formed underneath his hood." Those Yakisoba Buns were delicious weren't they?"

Sarada then gritted her teeth in annoyance." What the heck are you talking about!?" She said, not even realizing the point that the hooded person was telling her.

A small chuckle was then heard coming from the cloaked person. He stood there for a few moments before finally disappearing in front the girl in a blinked of an eye.

Silence then took over once again, for a few moments, Sarada wondered on what had just happened before finally remembering her goal. Showtaro had the same thoughts but he was wondering on why did the enemy didn't do anything. It was just a mystery.

Without wasting anymore time, the two left the area and headed to the forest to catch up with the blonde.

* * *

**(THE ROOKIES)**

Destruction was the only thing that she could only see in front of her eyes. Since her blonde teammate succumbed to the power of the Kyuubi no Youko, there was nothing that she could do but watch the events unfolding.

Sakura along with Yamato watched as a large part of the forest had been destroyed and turned into a huge crater. In that very crater stood, Naruto, who's humanity had been taken over by the Kyuubi's will stood in the middle as it pummeled the snake sannin and sent him flying away towards the forest.

Sai was nowhere to be found, as of now, it was only her, Yamato, and Kabuto who stood at the crater and near the Kyuubified blonde.

The pink haired girl could feel her legs shaking and heart was racing. A long amount of time has passed and still she couldn't get closer to the blonde because of the battle between the latter and the snake sannin. Her green eyes observed and mainly focus on her teammate.

He looked very much different from before. Since the fourth tail emerged from him, he had been transformed into some kind of crimson humanoid creature, with a demonic wide gaping white eyes and mouth.

It was something out of people's worst nightmare. Kabuto could only describe it as the most demonic creature that he had ever seen. An evil smile formed around his lips." Will you look at that." He commented." I never knew that he would go this far, allowing himself to become the demon he fears the most, just to save Sasuke."

There was really no hope right now on stopping him. He had caused so much destruction that all of their confidence were instantly depleted. Only a foolish person could go near towards the Jinchurikki host.

Yamato just stood there along with the pink haired teen. He was blaming himself for not doing anything or acting fast. Why did he allowed this to happened? What had gone wrong?

Sakura was in the verge of tears, her mind was loaded with thoughts about her teammate. She remembered him as this good person determined to save his loved ones and not this person who fully embraces wrath and anger. It didn't take too long for the pink haired teen as she left her current position and ran towards the unrecognizable blonde in hopes of stopping him.

"Naruto, please this is not you!" She was exclaimed as loud she can, in order for him to get her attention.

Many will think it's a big mistake for her to attempt a move a like that, but this was for her teammate and she needed to bring him back as possible. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she took every step towards her teammate, and by the time she got nearer, it was already too late.

The person in front of her was not Naruto anymore, it was a different person and it will attacked anyone in sight. It immediately noticed the pink haired teen approaching and launched one of its tales to attack led her in full speed.

Sakura was caught off guard as she froze and stared at the huge crimson tail headed for her. She could only closed her eyes as she braced herself for the attack.

In that moment in time, the world around her slowed down, the last thing that she saw was the crimson tail that was mean't to pierce her skin. Although, it did not happened as she expected but she did felt someone grabbing her from the side.

As huge chakra tail was about to near the girl, a flash of lightning suddenly appeared from nowhere and towards the girl herself, which rescued her away from the chakra tail that crushed the ground instead.

Sakura opened her eyes to see a glimpse of blonde hair. She thought it was Naruto at first, but it wasn't. The two white patches on both his cheeks was proof that it was the rookie, Bolt Kazaki, who rescued her instead.

Everyone was caught by surprised as a newcomer had entered the scene. Yamato was widened his eyes in shocked to see the rookie, who camw out incredible speed and swept the girl away from harm. Kabuto had the same reaction but more calmer, he adjusted his glasses yet again to see if this was real and it really was.

"Who is that kid?"

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Boruto safely landed on the ground, while carrying the pink haired girl, who was still in shocked. The blonde sighed in relief and took the little time he had to breath in and out.

"That was a close one." He muttered before turning to the pink haired teen.

Sakura just stared at the rookie in surprised. She wondered on what had just happened right now. It was so fast that she didn't knew what had transpired when she closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Her thoughts were interrupted as the rookie asked.

The pink haired teen was speechless. She didn't knew what to say at this point but instead just nod at the blonde. At the same time, her eyes widened as behind the blonde was her Kyuubified teammate, who was now charging towards them. She was about to opened her mouth to warn him but suddenly cut along the way.

 **"Shannaro!** " A voice of teenage girl could be heard yelling.

***BOOOOM***

It was then followed by a huge shockwave that immediately hit the Kyuubi which sent it flying away towards the other end of the crater, and gushed of wind that passed by them.

Boruto gave a smile as he knew that a certain raven haired teen had just arrived in time for their next gig.

"Perfect timing, Sarada-chan." Boruto commented as he turned to left to greet his teammate, who was the main caused of that shockwave.

Sarada arrived at the scene with a literal bang on the ground. She stood on the spot where she punched the ground which caused a shockwave that headed towards the attacking Kyuubi. "Sorry Lord Seventh." She muttered to herself before rushing to the their side.

Showtaro also arrived along with the raven haired teen, but this time, he took a different path as headed straight towards a certain direction and unexpectedly hit a certain Kabuto Yakushi at the back of his head causing the man be sent away flying toa distance.

"Sorry kid, My bad." He chuckled as those were the only words that he could say as of now.

"Are you two alright?" That was the first thing she said when got to them. She immediately checked her young mom to see if she sustained any serious injuries but so far, she was in one piece.

Boruto gave a sigh, he then gave her teammate a nod before standing up and walking towards a certain direction to face his Kyuubified old man. Sarada was about to say something when blonde gave her a smile which assured her that he'll be alright.

* * *

**(A LITTLE WALK)**

Everyone carefully watched as the rookie slowly walked up towards the Kyuubi, who was growling in anger for being hit by that shockwave.

Boruto was calm and collected as he didn't bother the risk that he would take. Despite the protest from Yamato himself, the blonde ignored it and went on his way. He knew that he was carrying the team on his shoulders and he promised to himself that will not disappoint.

He knew where this was going to.

"So you're heading for your forth tail huh?" Boruto calmly asked, as he walked along the dangerous path ahead of him.

The Kyuubi didn't said a word, it just stared directly and intently at him before giving malicing growl.

"I just really don't get why you kept that head of yours always hot." The blonde said, as he readied himself for the main event." But of course, I won't let you remain in that way or another."

The Kyuubi growled yet again as this time, it charged towards the blonde in hopes of dismantling him to pieces in front of everyone.

Boruto stopped his tracks as he stared face to face with the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before opening it again secretly activating and revealing his Jougan. A confident smile formed around his lips. Instead of charging towards his Kyuubified dad, he just waited and clapped his hands multiple times.

"Come on Kyuubi, Let's go for a little walk!"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**


	61. Arc3:PH2: Tenchi Bridge Part 3

**don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers!, Looks like we've finally entered Arc 3! I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows :)**

**The last several weeks was very much busy for me. Exams were the main challenge and I didn't have the time to write and finish the chapter. Brainstorming for ideas was also a challenge, because of things such as Writer's Block and Burnout. But putting those aside,I was able to complete the chapter.**

**Still, I haven't found a Beta Editor yet, so I'm really alone on this one.**

**Take note: This is the third and final part of the Tenchi Bridge Incident.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 3: Phase 2**

**Chapter 22: Tenchi Bridge Part 3**

The world was slowing down for the Uzumaki teen, Boruto already expected on what was gonna happen next as he stared at the fourth tailed Kyuubi who was in the midst of charging towards him in full speed. He just stood there with a smile as he continued to slightly taunt the beast, through his eyes the Kyuubi was finally nearing him, not too long it reached its claws to him as a means to grab and crush him to death.

In the midst of all of this, the blonde took a deep breath, and immediately evaded the attack, his world began to speed up thus taking him back to reality. A loud crash was heard as the Kyuubi surprisingly lost tracked of the disappearing blonde and instead hit nothing but the air, causing him to slide on the ground.

The Kyuubi growled in anger as it then turned to see the its blonde opponent running around the area. The teen wasn't alone anymore and this time there were a number clones with him. It immediately jumped from its current position and continued to charge towards its target yet again.

**"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

Boruto immediately formed the familiar handsign summoning several clones with him after he evaded the Kyuubi's first attack. As of now, he was still at the first stage of his plan to end the beast's chaos.

The idea was similar to his previous encounter with the Kyuubi, but this time in a higher level. He knew that he was going to need a lot of clones, a more bigger portion of chakra, strategies, and more importantly, the precious time that he had to carefully managed right now.

There were many conclusions and ways on how will this ordeal end, but for the blonde himself, there was only one way to end the ordeal very smoothly and he won't be doing it alone this time.

"Alright guys listen!" He exclaimed and announced to his clones." We're gonna spread out once The Kyuubi gets closer to us." He added, while the rest of the clones simply nodding at him like he was some captain.

It didn't took long enough when the Kyuubi drew nearer, its hands also grew bigger and longer as it attempted to stretch its hands to grab the blonde, who was in the middle of the pack.

"Now Dattebassa!" He shouted as his team of clones immediately splitted up and headed to different directions.

The main goal was for the rest to roamed around the crater in an attempt to confused the wild Kyuubi, and that the plan would tamper its mind by giving it a hard time to distinguish on which of the blondes is the real one. It was a plan devised by Boruto earlier before, the first part was a not a huge problem for him, but the second and third part were going to be tricky.

As the first part of his plan was taking place, it soon turned into somekind of royal rumble adrenaline rush. Boruto felt as if he was placed into this huge open field arena with a huge monster that was mean't to kill him, although the blonde himself lived out in situations much like this.

The clones split and spread out to different areas of the crater, all of them began to run in different directions at a fast pace and they began to doing eveything that they can to distract the beast while the original blonde searched for a way to tamed kyuubified old man by using the paper seal that he secretly took from his brown haired sensei.

The original blonde stood, holding the lone piece of paper seal, in a blind spot as he observed the ongoing scene, so far his clones were doing well on the distraction part while the kyuubi was turning its head all over the place, it seemed that the beast was on its way to dizziness.

Boruto narrowed his eyes as he then dashed his way towards the four tailed beast in full lightning speed. His was not going to waste time and was eager to end this quickly as possible. He held the paper seal carefully in his hand as he neared the beast. He was a bit suprised that it was a bigger than its usual self now. Does that mean if it grew another tail, it will also grow bigger at the same time?

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"At that point in time, I was pretty much determined to end the situation as soon as possible. Having been face Kyuubified dad before and knowing the consequences of facing an early entrance to heaven, I really made sure to myself that I'm not going to go on another long roller coaster ride again.**

**"At least that's what I wanted to do during that time, but I did expected it to be different from what was before."**

**-Boruto**

* * *

**(A SURPRISING TWIST)**

As the teenage blonde neared his destination, he immediately jumped and headed straight towards the Kyuubi. He then raised up his hand holding that paper seal as he went for the beast's head. He secretly thanked his little sister for giving him that idea, which came from a movie where the protagonist failed to eliminated the villain by piercing the shoulder instead of going for the head.

Boruto felt the victory getting closer as his hand reached towards the Kyuubi's forehead, in a matter of moments, he was already closed to its crimson skin. By the time, he was about to make his final move, something unexpected happened right in front of him.

The four tailed Kyuubi broke from its confusion as it suddenly turned to face the blonde directly. It gave a sinister smile as it then immediately grabbed the blonde by the hand and at the same time with its tails.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as he quickly reacted and formed a handsign and disappeared in a puff smoke thus a wooden log replaced him thereafter. The wooden log would eventually get shattered into pieces by the powerful crimson tails of the Kyuubi, who then turned around to see a surprised blonde staring at him.

Boruto safely landed on the ground and was now full in thoughts." How's this even possible?" He asked himself. It was the most unexpected surprised that he ever seen so far. It was impossible for the beast to be aware on what was really happening, it was general knowledge that it was supposed to be acting very wild much like an animal.

The moment of thoughts suddenly ended as the Kyuubi charged in full speed towards the blonde, with another intent of killing him. Boruto immediately snapped back to reality as he quickly evaded a strike by the beast, who took the offensive side.

The Kyuubi began to attacked the blonde with a series of multiple of moves, it first gave a multiple strong strikes by using its sharp claws in hopes wounding the blonde in every part of his body. Boruto took the defensive side as he evaded the Kyuubi's sharp claws from scratching his skin. It was slowly turning into a Taijutsu match.

The next step for the Kyuubi's attacked was to spread all of its four tails to trap and grab the blonde at the same time. However, the teen was one step ahead as he was able to avoid the tails by taking a leap away from the deadly spot. He then summoned several clones once again in a means of decoys to avoid the tails from touching him again.

The Kyuubi was yet again furious as it immediately went to its next plan and charge at the blonde, smashing every clone that stood in its way. It then headed straight towards the teen with a combination of both steps.

Boruto anticipated this as he evaded the large crimson chakra in the form of a fist that smashed the ground instead, creating a small crater. It was followed by multiple attempts but the teen was just quick on his feet and was able to immediately prevent it from happening by one single move.

The Jougan was then activated it secretly created a small black hole which swallowed the giant crimson chakra hand, incapacitating the Kyuubi for a short period of time, which gave the Uzumaki teen the opportunity to make his turn.

Boruto narrowed his eyes as he felt that it was finally the time to make his move. So he did, as he charged at the incapacitated Kyuubi, he drew out the paper seal again as he quickly shoved it on the Kyuubi's forehead with force.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Everyone was pretty much amazed on how this rookie handled the ordeal. Reactions were released from the likely individuals who were acting as the witnesses.

Kabuto was shocked to see the arrival of a newcomer that he haven't met before. Questions were forming around his mind about this newcomer and he wondered if they were a part of this team. However, he soon thought about the snake sannin, who previously pummeled and throwned away by the Kyuubi. He eventually then decided to leave the scene with a goal of searching him throughout the forest.

He gave an arrogant smile as he slowly turned around and started walking away, however the smile on his face would soon disappear as he felt tapped on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kabuto then turned around only to face a certain raven haired teen, who was giving him a smile, which he cannot figure if it was fake or genuine. Soon his pride took over him once again and he gave a smirked.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He sarcastically asked, which was really a rudely move and he wasn't aware that he was going to pay for what he did.

Sarada didn't respond and continued to smile, although inside, the girl was pretty much pissed and wanted to sent the man a gift before he leaves them.

Kabuto gave a confused look before being iniated when the girl suddenly kicked him in the nuts." Oof!" He exclaimed as he held his nuts in pain, he tried to walk but really can't do it and it was already too late.

Sarada smirked as she then removed the man's glasses, drop it on the ground, and kicked it, sending it away to a certain distance.

Kabuto was helpless and irritated at the same time. he was humiliated by a girl and yet he can't do much anything about it, because he just got a taste of his own medicine. He then decided to fed the scene again but ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

"Serves Him right!" Showtaro spoke this time as he gave his own comment. So far he was enjoying the adventure. He might stick along for awhile.

* * *

**(A PERSPECTIVE)**

It was during this time thoughts and doubts had entered the Pink haired girl's mind. Sakura wondered if these two were really rookies to begin with. She was witnessing a nearly impossible feat happening in front of her and all she can do was to watch.

She then turned her head towards her brown haired sensei, who pretty much had the same reaction as her.

Yamato was pretty much shocked in every way. His eyes were wide eye in disbelief to see a rookie barely in the ranks of a standard Shinobi, taking on a powerful being and emerging as the victor. It was impossible for any person like the rookie to be able to do that.

He was also surprised to find his paper seal at the hands of the rookie and wondered on how did the teen managed to take the thing away from him.

As he continued to observed the battle, he felt a sudden urged to help the rookie right away. From what was happening right now, it seemed that things were not over yet. The paper seal was the only the first part of the resealing process this time.

There was indeed a reason on why he should step up this time.

* * *

**(RESEALED)**

The Kyuubi screamed in pain as it started to become more wild and aggressive than ever. The paper seal did took its effect on the beast, but it didn't completely resealed him as there was one more step to do before the whole process ends.

Boruto was taken by surprised as the Kyuubi continued its ways by aggressively charging at him once more. It soon began to unleashed every form of attack against him, there was no chance of escaping this time around as the blonde could only braced himself for another round of its madness.

Although, in that moment in time, something unexpected interrupted the madness. The Kyuubi was suddenly caught by a surprised as a large wooden log emerged from the ground, hitting it directly in the face and sending it to several distances.

Boruto widened his eyes as he then turned his attention to a certain brown haired man, who finally arrived at the scene." Yamato-sensei!" He exclaimed in surprised.

Yamato, with seriousness and determination, formed a handsign as more wood emerged from the ground and immediately overwhelmed the crimson beast. The wood incapacitated the being to the point that it would never wrecked havoc again. Following that move, the brown haired man formed another handsign.

**"Hokage Shiki Jinjun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Shuishu!**

The man exclaimed as he aimed his hand and palm towards the beast. He then quickly charged in full speed as he placed his hand on its chest and soon, it began to glow thus the jutsu taking immediate effect on the Kyuubi.

* * *

**(LIMBO)**

It was nothing but just pure darkness in front of his eyes. Naruto felt as if he had been stucked in this neverending limbo for a hundred years, it was just himself and his thoughts who were present at the moment. The blonde himself can't remember on how many times did fell victim to the Kyuubi's power.

He always knew from the beginning that it was a kind of an idiotic move for him to submit to its will and as a result, he was forced to watch the destruction and havoc in front of his very eyes as the Kyuubi gained control of him yet again. He also blamed his emotions for all of this, specifically his limited temper that would always get him into trouble.

Negativity was not too far away, since he was a little kid, he often found himself dwelling in the insults and backstabbing voices of the people, which till to this day, haunted him and even to the point that he would get taunts from the furball himself.

**"Without me you're nothing boy!"**

**"You did a good thing allowing me to share my power to you."**

**"Accept my will and together we will crush them!"**

Recent taunts like these still ran around his thoughts. The blonde felt a little guilt that it was somehow true, that he was still here and surviving because of that arrogant fox. He almost thought that his two and half year training trip with his ero-sensei didn't anything much to help him improve.

Naruto looked down as he stopped his endless walking for awhile for a rest. His thoughts directed him to the current situation happening in right now. Concerned soon entered and he thought about his teammates, on how were they handling the chaos that never mean't to happen. The two rookies, Bolt and Sarada, how were they? it was embarassing for him to reveal too much of this, The destruction.

Were there ever wil be a way out of this?

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment as he attempted to calm himself from his desperation. He really needed to find a way out of here and get what was taken from him. He won't be staying here for longer.

At the same time, a small bright light suddenly appeared and shone from a few distances away. A few moments later, footsteps were then heard finally catching the teen's full attention.

Naruto immediately looked up towards the source of the light. He narrowed his eyes and saw a human figure standing near the light itself. There was a bit of confusion that took over for a little while, although, the teen felt an urged to head towards to the small light itself and he continued as he did.

He took the steps towards the light as his vision became clear getting a good look of the human figure, which was revealed to be a man, with spiky short hair, donning which was somekind of village leader outfit, the man also had a white cape on his back with mysterious characters in red written on it. He didn't get the complete catch but he was able to get an idea on what the characters written on the man's white cape says.

The Kanji: **"Seventh** " was written on the white cape.

Naruto widened his eyes as mixed emotions of confusion and surprised took charge. He began wonder about the man that he saw, it was impossible for the man to be that of the Seventh Hokage, because there was no such thing as a Seventh Hokage in the first place, it was only his Tsunade- Baachan, who is currently the reigning Fifth Hokage.

It was just to far fetched and unbelievable to begin with.

Although, Despite these thoughts overwhelming him, Naruto still continued and headed towards the light, he doesn't really know on why he was doing this but it felt as if he was doing the right thing and he didn't sense any hostile presence from the light and the mysterious man himself. As of now, his goal was to get out of here and return back to the real world.

The blonde immediately hurried and sped up as he noticed that the light was slowly getting farther. From walking to now running, the teen was on his way back. He dared to never looked back." Hey wait!" He exclaimed towards the man, who was seemed to be walking to the light.

The man didn't heed his call causing the teen to shout again, and this time he was able to send the message. From his point of view, the mysterious man stopped his tracks, causing the teenage blonde to also stop his hurrying.

Naruto stopped his tracks as he found himself staring at the mystery man from a few distances away. He was able to get a full good look of him and the details that he first noticed were the man's blonde hair and the presence that he projected. It was powerful yet familiar.

"Hey! is this the way out?" Naruto asked." I really need to get back to my teammates, they need me!" He added, although there was still no response from the mystery man.

Naruto was on the verge of being furious and emotional, He was indeed serious about this and will do anything that he can just to get back to the real world. He was so desperate right now, but the man's presence immediately calmed him down and assured him that everything was going to be alright.

As Naruto took a few steps closer to the light, the man suddenly but slowly turned his head towards him, but at the same time when the man turned, the small light suddenly grew bigger and brightened up overwhelming the teen and his whole surroundings.

The last thing that he knew was that there was a familiar voice that called his name.

 **"Hang on Naruto!** "

* * *

**(RESEALED)**

The Kyuubi screamed in pain at the same time as it found itself and its power being resealed once again. It crimson skin slowly faded away as it receded back to human form.

It didn't took long as traces of the Kyuubi completely vanished and a certain blonde teen stood right before them, beaten, exhausted and was on the verge of collapsing.

Boruto reacted and quickly caught his young dad from fully falling to the ground. Sakura and Sarada also hurried to assist them.

"Are you guys alright?" Sarada and Sakura asked in unison by the time they arrived at their destination.

Boruto gave an assuring smile." Yeah, a bit beaten up but I'm alright!" He replied with a slight chuckle.

Both girls sighed in relief as they finally let out the pressure that was building inside of them, especially Sakura who the most worried. She didn't knew on how many times she already apologized to Naruto and also to the two rookies.

Boruto and Sarada were quick to understand and instead gave the support towards the pink haired teen. Considering, what has happened, it was impossible for her to continue her job as a guide since she was almost traumatized. She needed a deserved rest.

As for Yamato, he was still in disbelief as he observed the two rookies, especially the blonde himself. That speed he just witnessed, it was somehow familiar to him, like a memory from the past.

It was not too long that Naruto finally regained his consciousness, he was still weak and cringing because of the pain he is feeling right now. The resealing process was indeed a heavy one for him.

Boruto sighed in relief." Welcome Back Naruto!" He said, while giving a small smile.

A still exhausted Naruto gave a little chuckle before raising his right hand to do a thumbs up.

On the other hand, Yamato took a deep breath before clearing his throat." I think we should move on from here as soon as possible." He explained." Orochimaru might be still around in this area." He added.

" _Sai is also missing."_

There was silence that took over for a brief moment, when everybody realized about the teen's recent disappearance, they immediately get their heads straight as they quickly prepared to leave the area.

Sakura and Sarada assisted the still recovering Naruto, helping him back up on his feet and followed their brown haired sensei while Showtaro and Boruto took the position as a look out for any suspecting enemies nearby. So far, there weren't any.

"Looks like we're okay." Showtaro commented. He hasn't sense any presence nearby or in this whole area.

Boruto simply nodded but kept his guard up, there was something telling him that he should be ready for what's ahead in this mission. During his battle against his Kyuubified dad, his jougan reacted and directed him to a familiar white cloaked figure standing and observing from one of the spots near the forest.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"There was something telling me that those cloaked persons were the ones behind this mess. I just got that feeling since then. I am not really sure on how will I locate or find them but when I get the opportunity, I'm gonna make sure that I'll get every real information possible."**

**-Boruto**

* * *

**(PERSPECTIVE 2)**

Sai couldn't believed on what he had seen just awhile ago. It was something that he has deemed a feat difficult to achieved. He had witnessed the indestructible power of the Kyuubi No Youko that battled the Snake sannin and created a big mess in the form of a huge crater.

Since the beginning of the Tenchi bridge incident, the young member of root decided to secretly leave and stay low from the main group. He chose a certain spot where he can't been seen but have a good view of what was happening.

From that then on he began to watched and observed throughout the event. He knew from the start that things were going to get down because of the failures of the team's plan. It almost risked the life of Sakura, who almost got hit by the deadly crimson tails, and Naruto, who had been blinded by anger, thus letting the power of the Kyuubi taking over him.

To be honest, he really didn't care or bother about them. He cared for the mission that he was assigned to do so by his superior.

The biggest surprised of the event was that of the two rookies, who suddenly arrived and appeares as if they were the ones to save the day, and they really did it.

He took note of the rookie Bolt Kazaki, who was the one that suddenly appeared in the moment where the pink haired teen was on tge verge of being smash by the crimson tails. He took note of that incredible speed, a speed that was difficult for any Shinobi to achieve and the way he handled the situation as if he had been in this things before. Was He really a rookie?

The second one was the raven haired rookie, Sarada Inoue, who seemed to have that freakish strength that really reminded him of the pink haired teen. Where they related somehow? Or Was it just a coincidence?

There were so many questions still left in his mind, but in the middle of his thoughts, he noticed something strange happening on the middle of the crater itself. It was a snake that has slowly taken form of a human, who was none other than the Snake Sannin himself.

Sai's lips slowly formed into a smile." Looks like He's survived." He thought to himself aa he then stood up from his sitting position.

This was the moment that he had been anticipating for. The only thing that he has to do now is to approach him in a non hostile manner or in a way for the snake sannin not to get suspicious with him.

It doesn't matter on what was gonna happened next, as long as he succeeds on getting the final way that will eventually lead him to one certain Sasuke Uchiha.

It's always been a part of his plan.

* * *

**(PERSPECTIVE 3)**

It was definitely something new to the game. When he had been informed of these new individuals that weren't supposed be in these events, he was surprised and disbelief took over immediately.

He learned that these individuals had been changing things since the start of the Kazekage mission and they may pose as a potential threat to his superior's plans. The previous mission was supposed to be manipulated as planned but, because of their interference and presence, a life that was supposed to be taken away had been saved.

The report and news really alerted everyone in the organization and changes in the plans were starting to take shape after that.

However, He still needed time to observed and if possible, know more information about the newcomers. They could really be useful people in the future.

As for now, He will continue to follow them in their journey for awhile.

* * *

**(A LITTLE REST)**

Hours had already passed since the incident took place. The team had been traversing through the forest in hopes finding the next stage of the mission. So far all of them were pretty much exhausted and had taken the chance to rest as they set up a temporary camp in the middle of the quiet forest.

Before that, Yamato had called out the team and announced to them that even though Sai had gone rogue, the mission will still continue no matter what. It wasn't a complete surprised for the rest, they were in the same page and they were gonna have to work together for this.

Naruto sat and rested under a tree, fully giving himself to relaxation as he let the pressure go. He could feel every muscle in his body aching, and could only cringed as a response. The blonde was currently being treated by none other than his pink haired teammate, who was healing the minor wounds that he sustained during the battle.

It was actually a quiet time for the both of them. The two were in their own thoughts, especially Sakura, who's mind kept repeating the image of Kyuubi. It was an event that she would described as "Frightening". The experience was honestly traumatic for her. Although, when she laid her eyes on the blonde, it was a whole different look.

Naruto's smile was the only one that was keeping her from going full crazy. She had known him for years and the Uzumaki positiveness was still there to assure her that everything was gonna be alright.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired teen snapped from her thoughts the moment her blonde teammate spoke." Yes Naruto?" She said, while slowly turning her eyes towards him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with worry and concern.

Sakura gave a small smile." Yes, I'm fine." She said." It's just that you're really getting heavy nowadays, you really need to slow down the ramen." She also gave a little chuckle.

Naruto sighed in relief." I'm glad to that you're alright." He said as his face slowly turned into sadness." But listen, I'm really sorry for what happened just now, I guess I've done a lot of damage."

It was an ongoing thing since the beginning, Naruto considered himself as a type of person that would often apologized if he ever accidentally or unintentionally caused harm to anyone or anything. He was aware of the power deep inside him and he was helpless when it took over him.

"To be honest, I also really wanted to apologized to the two kids for my recent behaviour, although they're not here as of now." He added.

Sakura was a surprised to hear those words coming from the blonde's mouth. It was like a much more mature response that she ever heard from him and when her teammate spoke, she thought it was a mature or older person talking to her. What in the world is happening to her right now? or Was she just hearing things differently?

"Sakura-chan are sure your're okay?"

Naruto asked again, it was the second time that his teammate was staring in the blank air. This did nothing but raised his concerns even more.

Sakura shook her head yet again." Yeah, I'm really fine." She replied." Maybe, I'm just really tired that's all." She gave a small grin.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in suspicion before sighing." Well, there's something that I would really like to tell you." He said." And please keep it as a secret." He added.

Sakura nodded in understanding." Sure I will, what's it all about?" She asked, while packing up her medical aid kit.

Naruto took deep breath before finally opening his mouth." Well, during the battle and when I was being brought back to normal, I found myself in this darkness." He said.

"Darkness?" Sakura raised both eyebrows as she asked.

Naruto simply nodded." It's like you got put into this place, which is nothing but black all over, and you wonder if you're gonna be staying there forever" He explained as he attempted to remember the memories from before.

After a few moments, He then continued." It was probably an entire eternity when I was there." He then looked down." Although, if it were not for this mysterious man in a white cape, I would probably never see the world again." He finished his sentence.

Sakura raised both eyebrows in surprised." A man wearing a white cape?" She said, she was a bit confused yet puzzled to know more." How did he exactly saved you?" She added.

"Well, I really can't remember all the details but, I think it was him that showed me the light, which I followed and then brought me back." Naruto replied. He would then go on to explained the little details that he noticed this man wore a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji that said " **Seventh"** , although he had never seen his full appearance, but only just the back.

"That's all I can remember." Naruto finished his story as he took another deep breath again.

Sakura just stared at her blonde teammate with a mixed of surprised and disbelief. She knew that it was a testimony coming from him but it probably had to be the most wildest and strangest testimonies that she had ever heard.

When she thought about this person that saved the blonde, she immediately thought of the Kanji **"Seventh"** that was on the back of the cape. It could only mean't that it was some kind of guardian angel that took the form of blonde's dreams of being Hokage. But, who knows? It was hard to make conclusions as of now.

As Sakura was about to speak, her eyes caught something from one of nearby bushes. By the time she finished packing up, she immediately stood up and went to that particular spot.

Naruto blinked a couple of times as he observed the pink haired teen heading towards one of the bushes." Did you find something?" He asked, he assumed that the his teammate noticed something of an object that would be possibly deemed as important.

As for Sakura, she continued to investigate the spot and finally found the object that her eyes spotted. It was actually a brownish white small bag and it contained something from the inside.

She then continued to examine the bag until the moment she realize that the bag was somehow very familiar, which it really did, because it belong to a certain black haired teen in the form of Sai.

The question is how could he dropped something valuable so carelessly?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It was calm scene in a certain area in the forest. A small stream of flowing water in the area itself was present and acted as a line between the two sides. The trio consisting of Boruto, Sarada, and Showtaro took their time and rested on the grassy ground near the stream.

Boruto rested as he drank his water bottle in an attempt to replenished his energy, which almost took a toll during the battle against the Kyuubi not too long ago. He had to admit that it was one of the difficult things that he had to face in most recent times.

The blonde took a deep breath as he relaxed and took the time to enjoy the scene in front of him. It was perfect for any person, looking for a way to clear his or her mind. For awhile, cerulean eyes continued stare and observe the stream of water that flowed along the forest.

With the previous events finally away from his mind, the blonde directed his thoughts to the present situation at hand. Since the beginning, he had this feeling that everything was going down once the team reached the bridge and through the confirming of his fears, it did came true.

Since Sai had vanished into thin air, assuming that he went rogue, the chances and opportunity for him and his raven haired teammate on being placed in the front lines again had skyrocketed up to the heavens. Truth to be told, this already happened before from the previous mission.

Along the way, his thoughts wondered around the presence of the cloaked person that he saw during his fight with the Kyuubi.

Boruto's expression turned serious once again as he thought about the important details that he can determined about the mysterious individual. For the blonde, it seemed that the cloaked person was only there for reason, to watch and observed. It seemed like that the bridge incident was mean't to happen or manipulated to happen.

Theories like this were very hard to confirm, but in a coincidental twist, a certain raven haired girl and a duck companion could be heard arguing about the same subject.

_"I told you Sarada-san, I still need further investigation on the matter and the purpose of those cloaked people, I'm telling you!"_

_"Please Showtaro-kun, if there is any more information that you have gathered about them, it would really give us the idea on how we could deal with them in the future."_

A little argument had apparently commenced between the two individuals. Boruto could only shook his head and gave a small smile, he had concluded that there were still an empty tank left to fill for the chemistry to work.

It was also at the same time that blonde's jougan began to react once again as he then turned his attention to a certain spot towards the other side of the forest only to see the cloaked person standing and beckoning the teen to follow him.

Boruto widened his eyes as the blonde then turned towards Sarada and Showtaro, who were still in their little argument. After a few moments of checking that they were alright, the Uzumaki quietly stood up and headed towards the direction where the cloaked figure was currently located.

He didn't said a word or anything as he only readied himself for what's ahead. He kept his composure intact as he calmly walked his way towards his destination. After all, he really needed the answers from the main source.

* * *

**(CREEPING DANGER)**

It was something that Naruto and Sakura didn't expected to find in the middle of the woods. The mysterious picture book owned by none other than Sai himself.

The two main members of Team Seven both knew that they were in for another mystery ride since they open the picture book into its first page.

Naruto was even more confused and continued to asked questions about the book." These weird drawings are really creepy to be honest." He commented.

Sakura gave a sighed, she was really trying her best to decode what was on the book itself, and so far she was getting to the point that the book was telling them.

"Do you really think Yamato-sensei can decode it?" Naruto asked once again, resulting a thought entering his mind after.

"Speaking of Him, where the heck he had gone to?" He added, finally noticing about the brown haired man's whereabouts and not a single trace of him as of this time.

Where did the man went to?

What is he been up to for these past several hours?

The only thing that the blonde could remember is that his brown haired sensei headed somewhere in a nearby area to do something important. Maybe he was just surveying the places and planning out the next step of the mission.

As for Sakura herself, didn't bother as she continued to focus on decoding the book in hopes of finally getting more information about the black haired teen's past.

It was only Naruto who had sensed a familiar presence that was approaching nearby. A few moments later, a certain brown haired man emerged from a particular side of the forest.

"Yamato-sensei are you alright?" A bewildered Naruto asked, while his sensei just kept quiet and had this monotone or robotic look.

"Uhmm, Yamato-sensei?" The blonde asked once again, and still he didn't get no response from the man, who headed towards a certain direction. "Where's he going?"

As for the man himself, a dark aura was secretly enveloping him around as he headed towards the direction where a certain raven haired rookie was located. His hand, gripping a Kunai tightly from the back with the only intention of:

Eliminating the possible hindrances to the plan.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


End file.
